Llámalo como quieras
by youarethereason
Summary: La vida de todos parecía estar organizada por completo y solo unos pocos se iban quedando atrás [[ SORATO ]]Línea temporal posterior a Tri y anterior al epílogo Continuación de "Nuestra Historia"
1. Positivo

_NA: han pasado aproximadamente dos años desde el último capítulo del anterior fanfic "Nuestra historia". No voy a poneros aclaraciones de cómo se han ido desarrollando los hechos durante ese tipo porque tengo en mente ir haciendo referencia a ellos y explicándolo todo dentro de la propia historia._

 _Así que sin más, aprovechar para recordar que esta historia se encuentra situada aproximadamente a medio camino entre el final de Digimon Tri y del epílogo de 02. También, es una historia principalmente orientada hacia el Sorato y con la aparición de la mayoría de los demás personajes de forma bastante regular. Así como de algunos personajes propios míos._

E _spero que os guste al igual que el anterior - especialmente a las conspiradoras de los tomates :D - y, lo prometido es deuda... Aquí va el primer capítulo. Las actualizaciones van a ir más despacio que la vez anterior, ya que por motivos personales no voy a poder llevar el mismo ritmo, por el momento. Luego, ya veremos._

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer y... aquí vamos._

* * *

Sora había salido de su estudio con paso rápido, atravesando el centro de la ciudad para llegar lo más pronto que podía a casa de los Yagami. Le seguía haciendo gracia usar aquel nombre para la casa de su mejor amigo, aunque hubieran pasado ya tres años desde que se había casado. Solía usarlo especialmente para meterse con él y hacerlo un poco de rabiar. Sin embargo, aquella vez, no era Taichi quien la había llamado con urgencia.

Subió las escaleras al encontrarse la puerta de la calle abierta y llamó al timbre un par de veces esperando a que Koemi abriera la puerta, no tardando en sentir pasos correteando antes de encontrarse con la cara de susto de la chica al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – fue lo único que pudo articular antes de que alargase el brazo hacia ella y la metiera de un tirón dentro.

Arrastró a Sora hasta el salón, casi preocupada de que las paredes pudieran escucharla o algo, empezando a preocupar realmente a la chica.

\- Koemi, por favor, ¿se puede saber qué pasa? Estás empezando a asustarme. ¿Os ha pasado algo a Taichi y a ti? – cuando la había llamado le había pedido que no le dijera ni media palabra al chico si es que se cruzaba con él.

\- No… pero necesitaba estar con alguien ahora mismo y no sabía a quién recurrir…

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa?

Koemi giró la cabeza hacia la mesa en dónde estaba una cajita de cartón haciendo que la mirada de Sora se posase también sobre ella, reconociendo al instante lo que había en su interior, soltándose del agarre de ella y llevándose la mano a los labios.

\- ¿Ya has hecho la prueba?

\- No… ¡Y no quería hacerla sola!

\- ¿Y no le has dicho nada a él?

\- Claro que no… por eso te dije que si te lo cruzabas no le dijeras ni media palabra…

Ahora entendía todo y casi se acababa de poner ella tan nerviosa como aquella con la que estaba. Lo que había encima de la mesa era una prueba de embarazo y parecía que si Koemi estaba tan nerviosa como para haber tenido que esperar a estar completamente sola en casa para poder hacerla era porque tenía verdaderos motivos para sospechar que pudiera dar positivo.

\- ¿No prefieres que te acompañe al médico para hacerla con más seguridad? – ofreció rápidamente.

\- No, no puedo esperar más… Siento haberte sacado del trabajo tan… de esta forma, pero es que estaba volviéndome loca.

\- No te preocupes – siendo por algo así podía sacarla del trabajo todas las veces que quisiera. Volvió a llevar la vista hacia la caja y luego hacia Koemi-. ¿La has hecho ya o todavía tienes que hacerla?

\- No me he atrevido a abrirlo todavía…

\- Pues venga, ya estás tardando – fue ella misma la que fue a por ella para tendérsela.

Los ojos de Koemi se quedaron fijos en la caja antes de alargar la mano, temblorosa hacia ella. Lo mejor iba a ser que saliera de una vez o acabaría por darle un ataque de nervios allí mismo. Estiró la mano y cogió la caja para salir rápidamente hacia el baño.

\- Te espero aquí dijo mientras que aprovechaba para quitarse la chaqueta y sacaba el teléfono para dejarle escrito un mensaje a Haru para que no se preocupara ya que la había visto salir corriendo preocupada y se había asustado.

No sabría decir, dado el estado de nerviosismos en el que se había encontrado a la otra chica si aquello iban a ser buenas o malas noticias. A su entender iban a ser buenas, ya que los conocía y sabía más o menos cómo podrían reaccionar ante una noticia de ese tipo, pero siempre había muchos factores a tener en cuenta que ella no supiera. Al final estaba ella casi tan nerviosa como la principal implicada…

Se le hicieron eternos los minutos que Koemi tardó en volver a salir ahora con el dispositivo de la prueba en sus manos temblorosas dejándolo cuanto antes encima de la mesa, observándolo casi sin respirar por miedo a que algo fuera a salir mal.

\- ¿Ya está?

\- Tenemos que esperar diez minutos creo… Yo ya no sé si he leído bien las instrucciones o no… - se las tendió a la pelirroja para que fuera ella la que se asegurase. Por suerte para su salud mental nunca había usado nada de aquello, pero estaba en mejores condiciones para leer que ella.

\- Sí… unos diez minutos y debería de darnos la respuesta y el número aproximado de semanas – asintió cuando por fin llegó a la línea que lo indicaba, posando de nuevo el papel sobre la mesa.

Posó sus ojos canela en ella, observándola, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo y posó su mano sobre su brazo, intentando calmarla.

\- ¿Tú qué quieres que salga? – acabó por lanzar la pregunta más importante de todas.

\- Yo… yo claro que quiero que sea positivo. No sería un accidente… - habían hablado mucho de aquello y hacía ya un tiempo que habían decidido que estaban en el momento perfecto para tener un hijo por fin. No se lo habían dicho a nadie porque no querían alarmar a nadie antes de tiempo.

\- Entonces seguro que todo irá bien y si sale que no… siempre podéis volverlo a intentar. ¿Tienes motivos para sospechar?

\- Bastantes…

Sonrió sin poder evitar, haciendo que Sora lo hiciera a la vez. Estaban delante de los diez minutos más largos que ambas hubieran podido recordar desde hacía mucho tiempo, durante los cuales el tiempo parecía no pasar de ninguna de las maneras hicieran lo que hicieran. Cuando por fin estaban a punto de cumplirse Koemi se puso en pie, alejándose a la otra punta del salón.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Sora siguiéndola con la mirada.

\- Míralo tú, por favor, míralo tú que yo no puedo… - estaba temblando en aquel momento de los nervios.

\- ¿No será mejor que seas tú la que lo mire?

\- Sora, si me preguntas ahora mismo cómo me llamo es probablemente que no acierte. Estoy yo como para saber si da positivo o negativo, por favor, hazlo tú…

Cuando se le pasaran los nervios también a ella estaba segura que podría usar aquello para reírse de Koemi durante muchos años, especialmente cuando la noticia llegara a oídos del principal interesado. Asintió con la cabeza antes de alargar la mano para coger la prueba ella y mirar unos segundos las instrucciones antes de atreverse a ver el resultado. Cualquier diría que era ella la afectada porque estaba casi tan nerviosa como la otra chica.

Y ahí estaba.

\- Positivo… - dijo en apenas un murmurllo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡POSITIVO!

Cuando quiso darse cuenta la tenía a su lado, habiéndole quitado la prueba de las manos para poder verlo con sus propios ojos, sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo. Sin duda, estaba embarazada y por lo que ponía ahí de unas tres semanas aproximadamente. Llevándose una mano a los labios no pudo evitar echarse a llorar explotando por fin ante la tensión acumulada y la alegría de haberlo conseguido por fin.

\- Me alegro muchísimo, Koemi… - no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque prácticamente le saltó encima abrazándosele. Le devolvió el gesto rápidamente.

Se alegraba sinceramente por ella y, especialmente, por su amigo. Si aquello era buscando cuando se enterase iba a ponerse muy contento… Sonrió sin poder evitarlo dándole un buen apretón a su acompañante.

\- No le digas nada a nadie por el momento – dijo cuando por fin pudo controlar un poco sus propias emociones.

\- Claro que no – no se le habría pasado por la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a él?

\- En cuanto llegue a casa no creo que pueda aguantarme mucho más…

\- Ya verás cómo se pone muy contento, si ya está tonto con su sobrino ahora mismo cuando tenga uno propio que malcriar…

\- Bueno… eso de malcriar ya veremos si lo dejo malcriarlo mucho – se separó de ella, sonriente.

El comentario de Koemi la hizo ampliar a ella más su sonrisa. Se alegraba muchísimo por ellos. Si aquello era buscado era la mejor noticia que les podía haber llegado. Y aunque le hubiera gustado poder quedarse en casa para ver en directo la reacción de su mejor amigo sabía que era mejor que estuvieran solos cuando se lo dijera.

\- Cuando se lo digas dile que quiero que me llame inmediatamente – le dijo,

\- No creo que haga falta que se lo diga… como mucho llamara primero a su hermana histérico y acto seguido todos sabremos a por quién se irá directo.

Durante los dos años que llevaban casados el trabajo de ambos se había estabilizado lo suficiente como para que pudieran plantearse aquella opción. Habían escalado puestos y ahora tenían mucho más control sobre sus vidas. Aunque Taichi tuviera que viajar bastante más a los pocos días siempre estaba de regreso a casa. Todo parecía irles bien y la posición de embajador que había acabado consiguiendo era algo que había terminado de hacerle sentar la cabeza.

Realmente sí que se alegraba mucho por ellos.


	2. Volar

Se había quedado con Koemi hasta que la hora a la que solía volver Taichi a casa se había acercado habiendo decidido dejarla sola para que no sospechara nada al verla allí. Tras despedirse de ella había salido y ahora caminaba tranquilamente por la calle de vuelva a su casa.

A lo lejos pudo ver dos figuras más que conocidas que se acercaban y se pensó si darles esquinazo o saludarlos como si nada pasara. Sus dudas fueron fácilmente resueltas al no poder escaparse de la vista de Agumon quien aceleró el paso para saludarla.

\- ¿Ya estáis de vuelta? – sonrió agachándose para darle un ligero abrazo al digimon.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Taichi a modo de saludo.

\- ¿No puedo caminar por la calle?

\- Te queda un poco fuera de mano… - arqueó una ceja al ver la sonrisa que ella le dedicó.

\- Me voy a mi casa… Ya hablaremos tú y yo…

\- ¿Eh?

No le dio tiempo a poder preguntarle nada más, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca en mitad de la calle. ¿Qué acababa de pasar ahí? Cruzó una mirada sin entender nada con su compañero el cual todavía entendía menos que él decidiendo finalmente ignorar por completo a su amiga y seguir su camino hacia casa. Quizás su mujer podría explicarle algo…

\- Solo me faltaba que ahora volvieran a conspirar en mi contra otra vez… - dijo en voz baja antes de volver a echar a andar.

Subió las escaleras sin darse demasiada prisa, todavía con la cabeza dándole vueltas al extraño comportamiento de Sora cuando se la había cruzado en la calle, llegando finalmente a su destino dejando pasar primero al digimon y que fuera corriendo a saludar a Koemi.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tramáis? – fue su saludo cuando por fin se acercó él también hasta ella.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- No le dio tiempo a escaparse tan rápido de la zona y me encontré a Sora… venía de aquí, ¿no me equivoco?

\- Sí, acababa de irse, ¿por qué? – sonrió divertida a pesar de todo.

Taichi observó a la chica, confuso. ¿Parecía nerviosa o era cosa suya? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí y no se había enterado ya? Vale que llevaba todo el día fuera de casa y no había tenido tiempo tan siquiera de llamar para ver si todo iba bien, pero aquello estaba empezando a olerle a algún tipo de encerrona. Por suerte, sabiendo quiénes estaban implicadas sabía que no tenía que preocuparse, pero…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?

\- No lo sé, vosotras sabréis… Y sí, claro que me dais miedo, lo reconozco abiertamente.

\- Eres un exagerado – sonrió divertida al ver la cara de paranoia de él antes de acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla.

No, no le iba a decir nada. Se había encargado de dejar la prueba bien a la vista de su marido para que pudiera verla con sus propios ojos sin tener que decir nada más. Suponía que era lo suficientemente inteligente para atacar cabos, aunque en esa situación lo mismo era suponer demasiado. Ella misma había necesitado que alguien se lo leyera para poder procesarlo.

\- Sí… sí… conspirando algo es poco, y en mi contra como poco – parecía que no iba a ser capaz de sonsacarle la información a Koemi tan fácilmente, por lo que dándose por distraído fue a sentarse al sofá, aprovechando para aflojarse la corbata, descansando por fin al llegar a casa.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Exactamente en el mismo punto en el que lo habían dejado ellas tras comprobar el resultado. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el pequeño dispositivo como si tuviera miedo de estar imaginándoselo o de que fuera una alucinación.

\- ¿Qué… qué es eso?

\- ¿Por qué no lo miras tú mismo? – si ya sabía ella que no iba a tardar demasiado en darse cuenta, lo había dejado demasiado a la vista.

Sonrió divertida ante la cara de susto que se le había quedado a Taichi, estaba mucho más pálido de lo que recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en su vida. Y lo que era peor, no solo parecía haberse quedado mudo, sino que también había perdido la habilidad de moverse. No necesitaba que ella le dijera nada, si había dejado la prueba a su vista era obvio el resultado que habría en ella.

Pero una cosa era lo que alguien en una situación normal pudiera suponer y otra en el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba él.

\- ¿Es…? – miró hacia Koemi viéndola asentir.

Alargó la mano, tembloroso, para cogerlo finalmente y verlo con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Agumon sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos humanos pudo decirle nada, cada cual de ellos mirando fijamente hacia algo. Taichi hacia la prueba y Koemi hacia su marido, puesto que empezaba a pensar que iba a darle algo en cualquier momento.

\- Positivo… - murmuró él casi sin voz.

\- Positivo – repitió ella, ahora casi tan nerviosa como él.

No había mucha más reacción por parte del chico, habiéndose quedado sentado y con el test entre sus dedos y la vista fija en él. Cualquier diría que estaba intentando adivinar si lo que tenía delante era real o si se lo estaba imaginando… o si simplemente se había quedado congelado en el tiempo.

No fue hasta que finalmente su esposa se acercó a él cuando lo soltó tirando de ella para que cayera sentada sobre sus rodillas.

\- Voy a ser padre… - dijo de repente, asimilándolo por fin.

\- El mejor de todos – sonrió a su vez, echándole los brazos al cuello.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa? – la cabeza del digimon se asomó por detrás de la de ellos, sin entender todavía menos lo que pasaba-. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

\- ¡No estoy llorando! – protestó rápidamente Taichi, limpiándose una lágrima que se le había escapado ante la risa de Koemi.

\- Pues… pasa que vas a tener a alguien a quien cuidar mucho para que no le pase nada malo, Agumon…

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa encendiendo las luces, extrañada de que no hubiera nadie todavía allí, quizás Haru se hubiera entretenido en el trabajo más de la cuenta… Tampoco iba a hacerle de niñera a esas alturas, podía ir y venir cuando ella quisiera. Dejó sus cosas en la puerta y subió hasta su habitación encontrándose allí con su digimon en la terraza, sentada tomando el aire fresco de la noche.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de salir ella también sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

\- Hola – saludó-. ¿Qué haces?

\- Tengo ganas de ir a volar por ahí… - fue la respuesta que le dio-. Y que vengas conmigo…

La miró sorprendida, sobretodo por lo último. Lo cierto era que hacía demasiado tiempo de aquello… Demasiados años seguramente, pero las cosas siempre habían sido más complicadas de lo que parecían.

\- Me ha dicho mi padre que Koushiro por fin ha conseguido crear una puerta de acceso fijo y que está intentando probarla… en cuando se pueda usar te prometo que iremos…

Estaban en la Tierra y había infinidad de lugares en los que poder desaparecer con su querida amiga, pero… no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea. Aunque la imagen de los digimon había ido quedando cada vez más limpia con el paso de los años siempre habría grupos de detractores más radicales que otros y no quería exponerla por nada del mundo. No era un pensamiento que hubiera compartido con ella nunca, y prefería que siguiera siendo así.

\- ¿De dónde vienes sola?

\- He estado en casa de Koemi y Taichi – quizás a Biyomon sí que pudiera darle la noticia era solo cuestión de horas que fuera de dominio público-. ¿Te puedo contar un secreto y que no salga de aquí? – esperó a que el ave asintiera, sin apartar la mirada del cielo-. Van a tener un bebé – usó las palabras más simples que encontró, no estando segura de que fueran a entenderse del todo.

\- ¿Un bebé? ¿Les ha llegado un huevo?

Realmente, eso la hizo pensar en que… ¿podía ser? ¿Técnicamente podría pasar? ¿Cómo había pasado en el resto de los casos? No se le había ocurrido preguntar nunca…

\- Con… los de nuestra raza funciona de forma diferente – le dijo finalmente sin entrar en más detalles-. Pero no le puedes contar nada a nadie hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿vale?

\- ¿Por qué? Si es una muy buena noticia…

\- Porque oficialmente no sabemos nada y tenemos que esperar a que Taichi nos lo cuente.

\- ¿Entonces cómo lo sabes tú?

\- Porque soy muy lista – dijo riéndose por lo bajo escuchando justamente la puerta abrirse de nuevo-. Ahí llega Haru, ¿vienes conmigo?

\- No, voy a quedarme un poco más aquí fuera, ¿puedo?

\- Claro que sí, te avisaré cuando esté la cena lista.

Bajó las escaleras de nuevo, dejando sola a Biyomon. Sabía que echaba de menos el mundo que había dejado atrás, pero no podía dejarla salir a su aire a sobrevolar la ciudad. No quería que se arriesgara.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Haru al verla aparecer.

\- Sí, perfectamente…

\- No tenías muy buena cara cuando saliste corriendo del estudio. ¿No me andarás escondiendo nada, no?

\- No, nada malo al menos – sonrió de medio-. No tiene nada que ver conmigo, tranquila – dijo antes de acercarse hasta dónde estaba-. ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

\- No, terminé de recoger todo y te he dejado un par de envíos que llegaron de última hora encima de la mesa, pero nada más.

\- Vale, mañana les echaré un vistazo a primera hora.

Haru se quedó observándola, curiosa. No es que hubiera estado de mal humor ni nada en lo que iba de decía pero ahora la notaba demasiado contenta.

\- ¿Qué te apetece de cena? – le preguntó la pelirroja ajena a los pensamientos de la otra chica.

\- Oh… yo… Yo tengo planes he venido solo a cambiarme y… ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- No… por nada – estaba sonriendo divertida-. Puedes saludarlo de mi parte…

Era divertido ver como se ponía roja hasta la punta de las orejas. Ahora sabía lo que solía sentir Mimi en aquellas ocasiones, si es que ya lo llevaba ella diciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Solo había sido cuestión de unos meses que finamente Andrew se atreviera a dar el paso y así habian estado hasta el día de hoy.

\- Quita esa cara de una vez – le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación haciéndole burla por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué cara? - lo que ella decía, al final iba a acabar comprendiendo a Mimi y lo bien que solía pasárselo con aquellas cosas.

Algo sintió que la otra chica protestaba por el camino antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras ella. Quizás pudiera aprovechar que aquella noche parecía que iban a estar ella y Biyomon solas en casa para ver avanzar en algunos proyectos que tenía pendientes. No era un mal plan… así podría dejar las cosas hechas y al día siguiente empezar directamente con lo que Haru le había dicho que había llegado cuando se había ido a las carreras ante la misteriosa llamada de socorro de Koemi.

Eso la hizo pensar de repente en que era bastante probable que la noticia ya hubiera llegado a oídos de su amigo… Sonrió ligeramente imaginándose las posibles reacciones, esperando que no tuviera que tener a nadie intentando reanimarlo. Dejaría el teléfono a mano para cuando pudiera saberlo oficialmente.

* * *

 **A:** Ya sabes que no, el autocontrol no quiere dejarme hacer las cosas como yo quiero xDD En realidad siempre trabajo más o menos con un número de capítulos de margen, y claro, en cuanto los conseguí, os puse el primer capítulo. Ahora, como ya he dicho, por el momento, vamos de poquito en poquito. Cuando pueda, ya me viciaré. Como compensación, si te fijas, están siendo algo más largos que los que os ponía antes.

Claro e_e es el siguiente paso. Sobretodo porque en teoría, según las fechas en las que me muevo en esta historia, es lo que toca si pretendo serle fiel al epílogo. Están ya en la edad que les toca para ello, más o menos en la ronda en la que los nenes que parecen ser más pequeños deberían de ir apareciendo e_e

Mañana y pasado son los días que no tengo claro si podré actualizaros o no, así que si no tenéis capítulo, es porque me han dejado sin acceso a ordenador e internet, pero bueno, se intentará que no sea así (aunque no depende de mí, claro T_T).

Muchas gracias por la review, ¡un abrazo!

 **Dikus:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Respondí a tu review en los comentarios de la otra historia, por si no te has enterado, que como no hay forma de contestaros directamente a los invitados cuando ya he terminado de subir los capis no me queda más remedio que hacerlo así xDD

Puede que sí, o puede que no e_e No voy a decir nada porque sino vienen luego la señora de arriba y su aliada y me amenazan con tomatazos. Lo peor es que tampoco sé exactamente cómo van a ocurrir las cosas. Tengo clara la línea principal y a dónde llegar y cómo me gustaría hacerlo, pero, esta fauna se me escapa del control y acaban haciendo lo que les viene en gana xDDD Así que así mejor, ¡sorpresa para todos!

Mil gracias por tu review, ¡un saludo!


	3. Odiosa

No había sabido nada de sus amigos en toda la noche y aunque tenía ganas de saber cómo habían sido las reacciones, sabía que era normal. Posiblemente uno que ella se sabía estaría en estado de shock sin haberlo procesado todavía. Esa idea la hizo reírse por lo bajo mientras que salía del ascensor accediendo la estudio finalmente y saludando a los presentes.

\- Pásame las llamas directamente a mí, voy a estar hasta el mediodía en el despacho – anunció a la que ahora era su nueva ayudante.

Haru hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás ese puesto, habiendo terminado por fin todos sus estudios. Ahora había ascendido y formaba parte del equipo principal. Seguramente muchos pensaran que era todavía demasiado joven para aquello, pero a la vista de lo mucho que se había esforzado con cada uno de los proyectos, la pelirroja no había dudado en tener un apoyo como ella mucho más cerca. A fin de cuentas, ella también había empezado muy joven en todo aquello.

\- Eres una odiosa – fue lo único que escuchó tras cerrar la puerta tras ella dando un respingo al no esperar que hubiera nadie dentro.

Por suerte había reconocido la voz automáticamente, girándose hacia su amigo, quien se estaba riendo de ella por el susto que le había dado sin molestarse tan siquiera en ocultarlo.

\- ¿Yo? – acabó por sonreír divertida.

\- Sí, tú… Seguro que te hubiera gustado ver mi cara…

\- No sabes cuánto – confesó asintiendo, estaba segura de que la escena hubiera servido para que se riera de él durante una larga temporada.

\- Aquello, sin duda, era mucho mejor que una llamada telefónica. Terminó de acercarse hasta dónde él estaba para darle un fuerte abrazo-. Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros – le dijo sin haberse separado todavía.

\- Ya me dijo Koemi el susto que te dio ayer…

\- Se lo perdono solo por las buenas noticias que eran – asintieron ambos a la vez-. ¿Qué te han dicho?

\- Pues… creo que mi madre debe de habérselo contado ya a media ciudad y mi padre a la otra media – comentó divertido-. Hikari se ha limitado a decir que ya iba siendo hora, que mandaba narices que ella tuviera que ir por delante de mí siempre siendo la más pequeña.

\- Eso es verdad…

\- Mira quién fue a hablar…

\- Oye – protestó, riéndose-. Yo ya bastante tengo con hacerte de niñera a ti… Y no lo digo porque dentro de poco vayas a darle la desgracia al mundo de tener un mini-tú corriendo por él…

La cara que puso él a modo de reacción a la perspectiva que ella planteaba también era digna de tener a mano una cámara de fotos y poder inmortalizarla. Quién se lo iba a decir que iba a estar viviendo aquel momento… Era lógico, pero habiendo crecido prácticamente a la vez que él se le hacía raro tener que reconocer que habían llegado a aquel punto de sus vidas. Sonrió a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Cuándo se va a poder hacer oficial la noticia?

\- ¿Tú lo de que mis padres se lo han contado a toda la ciudad ya no lo has entendido del todo?

\- Oye, quién sabe… - sí, se podía imaginar exactamente la escena. La habían vivido tiempo atrás con Hikari-. Casi que estoy segura de que la noticia ha llegado a Kyoto ya…

\- Pues… todo depende de si tu madre ha sido capaz de acertar en el tiempo de descanso adecuado.

Ambos se rieron. Sí, sin duda aquella noticia debía de haber llegado a todos y cada uno de los interesados pasando de boca a boca más rápido de lo que cualquiera se hubiera podido llegar a imaginar.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Sora se alejara unos pasos de su amigo, por si acaso, no queriendo dar pie a malas interpretaciones en el estudio por parte de nadie.

\- Adelante – dijo, para volver a relajar el gesto segundos después tras ver quién era-. ¿Desde cuándo llamas a la puerta?

\- Oye, yo que sé con quién estás reunida – Haru había asomado la cabeza con una carpeta en la mano-. Te traía unos papeles que se me olvidó dejarte anoche pero si queréis vuelto más tarde – saludó a Taichi agitando la carpeta ligeramente.

\- No, tranquila… Entra – le indicó ella con un gesto-. Aprovecha y dale la enhorabuena al futuro padre, anda.

\- ¿Padre? – abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa, cruzando una mirada con ambos -. Por eso saliste ayer corriendo y estabas de tan buen humor cuando llegué a casa…

\- Sí, se entera de estas cosas antes que yo ya… - si era lo que él había dicho desde un principio, habían estado conspirando en su contra.

\- Enhorabuena – le dijo finalmente la chica a Taichi dejando la carpeta encima de la mesa.

Era imposible no haber acabado teniendo trato también con él con el paso del tiempo. Primero por el carácter tanto de él como de ella y segundo porque con la relación que había entre Sora y él era imposible no acabar conociéndolo lo suficiente.

\- No te dije nada porque no tenía permiso materno para ello. Primero había que ver que no le diera un infarto o algo al enterarse de la noticia y que no tuviéramos que acabar todos en el hospital…

\- Muy graciosa – el chico le dio un codazo a su amiga, aunque, realmente, podría haber sido una posibilidad bastante realista. Sonrió finalmente a la otra-. Gracias.

Los ojos de él se desviaron hacia el reloj de la sala, poniendo finalmente una mueca.

\- Tengo que irme que hoy tengo una reunión importante. Posiblemente intente reunir a todo el grupo para celebrarlo como se debe, así que estate pendiente y no te me cambies de continente.

\- Se hará lo que se pueda – le dijo antes de asentir y despedirse de él para dejarlo ir a fingir que era un serio adulto.

Una vez que Taichi se hubo ido ambas chicas se quedaron solas.

\- Parece que se lo ha tomado muy bien, ¿no?

\- Sí, yo no tenía ni idea, pero era buscado, así que es normal que se lo tome así. Además, aunque no lo hubiera sido, se le cae la baba con su sobrino, así que seguro que se habría alegrado.

\- Seguro que nos les faltará tampoco gente que les ayude a malcriarlo…

\- No sé de qué me hablas – sonrió finalmente.

Hubiera lanzado al aire la amenaza de que más les valía dejarla ser la madrina, pero sabía que había mucha competencia de manera que prefería no presionar a nadie y que fuera como tuviera que ser.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su amiga estaba observándola seria, lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño y mirarla extrañada-. ¿Qué?

\- Nada… cosas mías, déjame…

\- Ya… Claro…

\- Sí, y tú mejor te pones a revisar lo que te he traído y lo que te dejé aquí anoche que es urgente.

\- Ya… recuerda con quién vives – le dijo a modo de amenaza antes de dejarla irse.

Con una simple y leve sonrisa salió del lugar dejando a Sora sola con su trabajo. En realidad, cuando la había pillado observándola no había querido decirle lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, por no revolver dónde no debería de hacerlo. No era asunto suyo, pero sí que se había quedado con ganas de preguntarle que qué pensaba realmente de todo aquello, pensando en que quizás el hecho de que cada vez la vida de todos sus amigos fuera encaminándose hacia un punto en concreto y la de ella siguiera tan poco definida debía de ser algo que aunque no se atreviera a decirle a nadie le rondase por la cabeza. Tampoco quería distraerla de a la sincera alegría que parecía tener por la situación de los futuros padres, por eso había salido huyendo sin darle oportunidad de indagar más en el tema.

Tenía también noticias que darle ella y sabía que aunque se iba a alegrar por ella muchísimo no iban a dejar de ser algo que podría llegar a afectarla. Ya buscaría un momento más adelante para decírselo.

Cada cosa a su tiempo…

* * *

 **A:** claro, Taichi es mi excusa comodín para todo en el más amplio sentido de la palabra - eso y que me tiré como dos días fijándome en las fotos del epílogo a ver quién parecía mayor, un estudio en profundidad xDDDDD -. Y no es que que esté diciendo esto con segundas, ¿eh? Cofcofcofcofcof.

¿Ahora ya queda finalmente el pobrecito de Andrew completamente fuera de la ecuación, no? Si es que ya lo llevaba yo diciendo desde el principio de la anterior historia, que no había hecho nada de lo que se le pudiera acusar más que existir y acabar provocando buenas reacciones en nuestro rubiales. Si seguro que al final hasta le ha acabado cayendo bien a él... O no, porque claro, todavía no hemos sabido nada de Yamato e_e

Me ha estado tentando subiros el capítulo de "hoy" ahora mismo mientras que dejo escrito esto, pero si por algo luego no puedo escribir en unos días, no quiero quedarme sin recursos. Así que aquí tenemos el autocontrol por fin haciendo su trabajo. Esperemos que mañana haya más y mejor... Ya sabes que te tiro yo también purpurina a ti por tus review, ¡un abrazo enorme!


	4. Sí, señor

En el extremo contrario del país Yamato punzaba con sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre el puente de su nariz mientras que dejaba de lado unos cálculos a medio hacer que le habían pedido que revisara. Finalmente había terminado de hacerlo y ahora las horas de todo el día de un lado para otro empezaban a pasarle factura. Estaba cansado y lo que más le apetecía en aquellos momentos era tirarse en la cama y olvidarse de la existencia del mundo un rato.

Recogió sus cosas, dispuesto a cumplir exactamente con sus planes, dejando los papeles aquellos en la mesa de quién se los había llevado antes de desaparecer. Estaba tan cansado aquel día que hasta el simple hecho de tener el uniforme puesto y no poder ir más relajado conseguía crisparle el ánimo.

El vibrar de su teléfono en el bolsillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos poco amables contra el mundo, metiendo la mano en él para ver el nombre de su mejor amigo en pantalla. Se pensó contestar o no, porque no tenía el humor en aquel momento para aguantarle ninguna de sus tonterías y tampoco tenía gana de discutir con él, pero, tampoco quería colgarle intencionadamente, de manera que acabó por aceptar la llamada.

\- ¿Qué has hecho ya? – fue su saludo.

\- Hola Yamato. Sí, yo también me alegro mucho de oír tu voz. Oh, sí, yo estoy perfectamente… - ironizó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Tengo un día de perros en el trabajo… No me toques las narices si no quieres que acabemos como siempre… - avisó poniendo al otro en contexto.

\- Pues… yo tengo la solución para todos tus problemas.

\- Sí... seguro…

\- ¿Tienes que estar allí este fin de semana?

\- Pues… no lo sé. Contando que debería de haber tenido libres todos los fines de semana de todo el mes pasado y no he conseguido tener ninguno, no te puedo asegurar nada – eso, en parte, el gran motivo de sus malos humores-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Estoy intentando que todo el grupo nos juntemos para celebrar algo importante.

\- ¿Algo importante? ¿Ha pasado algo? – no había tenido tiempo para nada todavía y aunque había hablado con su hermano aquella tarde, no le había dicho nada.

\- Sí, algo muy importante- se estaba haciendo de rogar, tenía que disfrutar al máximo aquello.

\- ¿Y tengo que adivinarlo yo o me lo vas a decir? – salió finalmente de edificio, agradeciendo el aire fresco en la cara.

\- Podría, pero seguro que no se te acabaría ocurriendo. Además, no estoy yo del todo muy seguro de que tú lo vayas a considerar precisamente como algo bueno o más bien como una desgracia a nivel mundial…

Puso los ojos en blanco. En el fondo le divertían aquellas cosas, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y dejar que se diera cuenta. También era cierto que probablemente lo supiera ya perfectamente y por eso le estuviera dando vueltas de aquella forma.

Repentinamente detuvo sus pasos cuando una idea cruzó su mente dándose cuenta de las últimas palabras que había dicho Yagami.

\- No será verdad - fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¿El qué? – ahora lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido a él.

\- ¿No se te ha ocurrido peor mal que hacerle a este mundo que reproducirte?

\- ¿Cómo..?

\- Eres demasiado obvio… - de repente, el mal humor se había esfumado-. Enhorabuena, me alegro mucho por ti.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Ni siquiera un poco de drama? Mira que eres aburrido cuando quieres…

\- Te he dicho que estoy cansado…

\- Aburrido y amargado, nada nuevo, pero sabes que te apreciamos igual. El sábado a las siete de la tarde, intenta venir.

\- Sabes que siempre lo intento – acabó por contestar con tono picajoso.

\- Pues inténtalo un poco más.

\- Hago lo que puedo – la picajosidad del tono pasó a ser algo más cortante en aquel momento, terminando por fin de llegar hasta dónde había dejado el coche y sacando las llaves para entrar-. Intenta que no se le pegue tu idiotez al pobrecito o a la pobrecita que todavía no ha nacido que yo estoy a punto de montarme en el coche. Ya hablaremos.

\- Borde – fue la única respuesta que dio antes de colgarle el teléfono.

Sin extrañarse porque le hubiera colgado nada más abrir la puerta tiró el teléfono al asiento del copiloto. En el fondo se alegraba sinceramente de la noticia que le acababa de llegar, pero, en aquellos momentos solo quería llegar a casa, cambiarse de ropa y hacer el vago en condiciones en la única compañía de su digimon.

Lo que había dicho era cierto, realmente llevaba demasiadas semanas teniendo que quedarse allí, apenas estaba teniendo ni para descansar y llegaba cierto momento en el que empezaba a colapsar y a cansarse de todo lo que le rodeaba. Seguramente su amigo no se mereciera que no mostrase más interés en la noticia que le había dado, pero tampoco podría haberlo evitado.

Cuando llegó finalmente a casa prácticamente ni saludó a Gabumon, yéndose directo hacia la habitación para coger ropa más cómoda y poder así cumplir con sus amenazas. Su compañero, acostumbrado a ese humor de los últimos días de Yamato simplemente pasó a ignorarlo y a seguir relajado viendo la televisión. No fue hasta un rato más tarde, cuando lo vio volver a salir con unos pantalones de chándal puestos y una camiseta de andar por casa con el pelo mojado cuando decidió hablarle.

\- ¿Tenemos que quedarnos también esta semana aquí?

\- Más les vale que no… Tenemos algo importante que atender en Tokio este fin de semana.

\- ¿Importante?

\- Sí, bastante – tirándose a su lado en el sofá comenzó a contarle lo que le había contado, intentando explicárselo lo mejor que podía.

\- Deberías de llamarle para decirle que estabas agobiado con tanto trabajo y que te perdone por no haberte alegrado más – le dijo el digimon una vez que hubo terminado de explicarle hasta la conversación que habían tenido aquella tarde.

\- Sí… lo sé. Se le sigue dando demasiado bien sacarme de mis casillas hasta para darme una buena noticia.

\- No, lo que te tiene fuera de tus casillas es que llevas demasiado tiempo aquí aislado. Si hasta has acabado estado a punto de discutir con tu hermano también y…

\- Ya, lo sé. Lo sé, por eso estoy evitando a todo el mundo lo más que puedo estos días. No te preocupes, lo entenderá. Me conoce desde hace demasiados años como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa…

\- Deberías de llamar…

\- Mañana, mañana si todo sale bien llamaré, ahora solamente necesito descansar un rato… - giró el cuello observando lo que estaban echando en la televisión, justo para ver que la pausa de publicidad terminaba y… -. ¿Qué narices haces viendo el programa de cocina de Mimi?

Aquello, sin duda, era lo que le faltaba por ver en aquel día y, quizás, lo único que consiguió que empezara a reírse, relajándose por fin de tanto estrés.

Al día siguiente, cuando sonó el despertador para volver a la rutina todo el mal humor que había acabado desapareciendo a lo largo de la noche volvió de golpe. Solo esperaba poder tener un día tranquilo y no tener que quedarse hasta tarde de nuevo. Solo pedía eso, nada más.

Se preparó, dejando que su compañero fuera con él aquella mañana a ver si así se le hacía menos cuesta arriba, preparando el desayuno y luego saliendo de casa directo hacia la base de nuevo. Era una rutina que había desarrollado y que cuando tenía que cumplirla durante demasiados días seguidos acababa de ponerlo de malas con el resto del universo.

\- Ishida – la voz de uno de sus superiores lo reclamó a media mañana-. Ven a mí despacho.

\- Sí, señor… - respondió automáticamente, cruzando una mirada con Gabumon. aquello le olía exactamente igual que todos los demás viernes…

Intentando que no se le notara demasiado en la cara, siguió a su superior, entrando tras él en el despacho y cerrando tras ellos.

\--

Pues mirad, el problema que tenía era que me tenía que operar y no sabía el tiempo que me iban a tener ingresada peeeeeeeero me han dejado venirme a casa ya así que para celebrarlo...

Y además, ahora que alguien se ha hecho cuenta ya para tirarme tomates no anónimamente...

 **AnnaBolena04** : lo primero, muy buen nick. Anna es un personaje histórico que me gusta mucho xD Lo segundo, estoy escribiendo esto desde la tablet asi que me perdonas los gazapos... y lo tercero...

Jajajajaja yo también me tiré un buen rato intentando cuadrar edades en mi cabeza con la foto delante xDDD y sí más o menos es la diferencia de edad que les hecho.

Y sí, me has pillado de pleno lo estoy haciendo total y absoluta miento a posta para que aún no se sepa qué ha pasado con ellos estos dos años :D Maldad pura... Espero tus tomates con ganas.

Y respecto a lo demás... Me lo guardo porque sí que se irá viendo todo durante la historia. Todos y cada uno de los temas que mencionas...

Así que ale, a celebrar mi alta médica leyendo, por fin al rubio. ¡Un abrazo!


	5. Sola

\- Bueno, ¿vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que pasa? – la voz de Sora sacó a Haru de sus pensamientos mientras que estaban comiendo en un restaurante no demasiado lejos del estudio-. Llevas desde el otro día por la noche rondándome y solo haces eso cuando quieres contarme algo y no sabes cómo.

La chica parpadeó, mirándola sorprendida, estando a punto de atragantarse con la bebida que tenía en la mano al no haber visto venir la repentina pregunta de la pelirroja tan de frente.

\- No es que no sepa cómo es que estaba esperando a que fuera buen momento… - reconoció al final, posando su copa de agua encima de la mesa de nuevo.

\- Pues… creo que tienes conmigo la suficiente confianza ya como para que cualquier momento sea bueno para contarme cualquier cosa. ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, no ha pasado nada malo, tranquila…

\- Entonces ya me quedo más tranquila.

Había muchos campos por los que podía esperar algún tipo de noticia cuando se ponía así, pero nunca estaba segura de lo que podría llegar a ser. Ahora que ya había lanzado finalmente la pregunta que daba pie a que saliera el tema, no la presionó más, esperando a que fuera ella la que hablase.

\- Yo… Yo te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí todos estos años, Sora, de verdad que sí – empezó finalmente-. Me diste la oportunidad de conocer el mundo de la moda incluso antes de terminar la carrera y siempre me has ayudado a crecer y a desarrollar mi carrera.

\- ¿No me irás a decir que has encontrado un puesto mejor, no? – aquello sí que la hizo ponerse seria.

\- ¡No! ¿Mejor? ¿Dónde me iban a tratar mejor que tú? - ¿cómo se le había podido ocurrir eso?

\- No lo sé, es que parece que me vas a dejar tu carta de dimisión encima de la mesa en cualquier momento.

\- Ni loca… Ni loca de remate, ¿me oyes? – acabó por tener que reírse de la cara de susto que se le había quedado a su amiga-. Tranquila es algo bueno y no tiene que ver con el mundo laboral. Lo que pasa… - miró hacia el plato, jugando todavía con el tenedor, pinchando distraídamente una de las patatas de su plato-, lo que pasa es que Andrew me ha dicho que mientras que esté en Japón por motivos de trabajo me vaya a vivir con él. Y… yo le he dicho que sí.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – alzó la voz más de lo que les hubiera gustado a ambas, convirtiéndose de repente en el centro de atención.

\- Baja la voz, ¿quieres?

\- Lo siento, lo siento… pero… ¡Esa era una gran noticia! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido tener que dar tantas vueltas para contármelo?

\- Pues porque si me voy con él tú te vas a quedar sola y…

\- Nada. Yo nada… ¿me oyes? Me las arreglaré perfectamente y si cuando tenga que volver por lo que sea a estar fuera quieres volver, ya sabes perfectamente dónde tienes tu casa. ¿Queda claro? – sonrió sinceramente-. ¡Y el muy idiota tampoco me dijo nada y estuve esta mañana con él!

\- Lo sé, es que le pedí ser yo la que te diera la noticia. ¿De verdad que no te importa quedarte sola?

\- Haru… no estoy sola, tengo conmigo a Biyomon. Y además, me paso más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Siempre me las he arreglado, solo faltaría que tú ahora dejaras pasar la oportunidad solo por tener que dejarme sola en mi propia casa – en el fondo el detalle de que le preocupara aquello la conmovía. Había acertado de pleno dejando que aquella chica se acercara a ella, había llegado a ser alguien muy importante en su vida-. Y además, esto tenemos que celebrarlo – puso una expresión divertida, que la castaña no tardó en entender.

\- ¿Tarta?

\- La duda ofende…

Aquella era la semana de las buenas noticias y todavía quedaban un par de días para que terminara, como no tuviera cuidado se iba a encontrar de repente con que alguno de sus amigos se había unido al club de Taichi o con un proyecto nuevo encima de la mesa de mayores dimensiones a las que se pudiera imaginar. De alguna manera podía llegar a imaginarse el por qué le había costado tanto decirle lo que pasaba, independientemente de que le diera pena o no el hecho de tener que alejarse de ella, sabía que trataba con temas delicados.

Poco a poco el mundo de todos los que la rodeaban parecía ir encajando, estar cada vez más organizado y enfocado y ella seguía exactamente igual que siempre, entre sus bocetos, sus montañas de trabajo y, prácticamente, nada más. Pero había sido su decisión y no se quejaba por ello.

No podía quejarse por ello. Cada vez que decía que se alegraba por los demás, lo decía de verdad y no por simples apariencias. Estaba exactamente en el punto en el que ella había decidido estar y sabía llevarlo lo mejor que podía.

\- ¿Cuándo te mudas? – preguntó al final mientras que volvían de camino al estudio.

\- Pues supongo que en cuanto tenga tiempo para recoger todas mis cosas.

\- Puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre si lo necesitas, Haru, ya me encargaré yo de todo lo demás en el estudio, no te preocupes.

\- Pero…

\- No, nada de pero. Alguna vez ha sido al revés y te debo algún que otro favor, así que venga, haz el favor de irte a casa y recoger las cosas. Ah, y de paso cuéntaselo a Biyomon tú que seguro que se va a alegrar también un montón por ti – se detuvo en la puerta del estudio.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Venga largo – le hizo un gesto desde la puerta para despedirla.

\- Gracias…

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa fue directa hacia su habitación, empezando a pensar por dónde podría empezar a recoger sus cosas. No tardó en sentir como la puerta se abría tras ella viendo asomarse una cabeza rosa, curiosa.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto?

\- Sora me ha dado la tarde libre.

\- ¿Te vas de viaje? – preguntó al ver la maleta a su lado.

\- No…

\- ¿Te vas? – se acercó con pequeños pasos hasta colocarse al lado de la humana.

\- Sí… voy a irme a vivir con Andrew.

\- ¿Y ya no vas a estar más con nosotras?

Era parte del encanto de aquellos seres, que picardía para saber ocultar las cosas era un término que no entraba dentro de su vocabulario. Aquella pregunta, en vez de provocar algún tipo de mala reacción en la chica, solo la hizo sonreír.

\- Solo no voy a dormir aquí seguro que nos vamos a seguir viendo todos los días.

\- ¡Pero no puedes irte! – no, no podía hacerlo-. Tienes que darte con nosotras – de un par de aleteos fue a sentarse encima del montón de cosas que ya tenía encima de la cama.

\- Biyomon, vendré de visita siempre que pueda, no tienes que preocuparte…

\- ¡No puedes irte! ¡Si tú también te vas Sora se va a quedar sola del todo!

Haru no pudo más que mirar hacia el digimon. Aquello no era una pataleta porque no quisiera dejar de tenerla bajo el mismo techo, estaba seria y lo que decía era porque realmente lo creía. Y ella hasta cierto punto, también. Por eso había tardado en decírselo a su amiga y por eso había dudado tanto.

\- No se va a quedar sola, para eso te tiene a ti – se apresuró a aclarar.

\- Sí, pero yo sola no valgo. No puedo estar siempre con ella, muchas veces no me deja acompañarla porque no quiere que me pueda pasar algo. Y cuando estamos en casa a mí me gusta que tú también estés con nosotros.

\- Cuando estéis en casa estarás tú para que no esté sola, y sino tiene a su familia y a sus amigos… No se va a quedar sola porque yo me mude… Además, voy a seguir trabajando con ella y pasando gran parte del día con ella.

\- Pero no es lo mismo, todos sus amigos están demasiado ocupados y… Yo no quiero que se acabe poniendo triste.

La humana no podía más que mirar hacia el pequeño ser rosa con una ligera sonrisa. No le estaba diciendo nada que no pensara ella ya, pero ver la convicción con la que defendía a su amiga era algo que nunca le había visto hacer de una forma tan directa.

\- ¿Tú te estás escuchando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que teniendo a alguien como tú a su lado va a poder estar sola alguna vez en su vida? Ni aunque quiera – se acercó hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado, también entre el montón de ropa-. Contigo a su lado es imposible que vaya a estar sola alguna vez.

\- Yo sola no sirvo…

\- Claro que sí, y además, ya te lo he dicho. No está sola. Y no le va a resultar tan fácil librarse de mí, va a hacer falta algo más que una mudanza para eso.

Entendía a la perfección la preocupación de Biyomon, pero no iba a darle la razón. Sabía que no la tenía tampoco y creía en lo que le había dicho. Quizás la digimon exagerase algo más la cosas porque conocía mejor que nadie a la amiga de ambas y no se fiaba de un pelo de lo que decía o no sobre todo aquello.

Ella tampoco las tenía todas consigo, estaban hablando de alguien que ponía siempre por delante de ella misma a los demás y que evitaba de todas las formas posibles que se centrara la atención sobre ella, pero quería creer que la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de si algo pasara. Especialmente en los últimos tiempos.

\- ¿No me vas a ayudar a recoger las cosas? – le dijo finalmente intentando distraer también a Biyomon.

De un nuevo revoloteo se levantó de la montaña de ropa sobre la que se había sentado, directa ahora a quedarse sentada sobre el regazo de la chica.

* * *

 **A (o futura AnneBolena04 xDDDD):** los primeros días es un royo, sí, no te deja hacer nada de nada para evitar spam. Yo me registré cuando ya tenía bastante escrito de mi primer ff y tuve que esperarme unos días para poder hacer nada xD

Gracias ❤ ❤ ❤ Ha ido todo muy bien, lo que pasa es que es una lata de narices y tiene una recuperación muy asquerosa, ahora no es nada grave ni peligroso, solo da más la lata que mis cortes a mala leche entre capítulo y capítulo xD

Y precisamente no te contesté anoche a tus preguntas porque es que la respuesta de todas ella viene bastante evidente de ahora en adelante. Menos la más cantosa, claro e_e esa igual sí que vas a tardar un poquitín más en verla y está hecho con la más mala de las intenciones del mundo xD

Hoy que ya estoy un poquito mejor a ver si luego mato el tiempo escribiendo algo que estoy de baja, aburrida y sin nada mejor que hacer que lamentarme :D Así que al menos a ver si aprovecho y me entretengo así porque ni hacer el vago durmiendo puedo xDDD Tengo escritos como hasta el capítulo número 12, malo será que tarde tanto en ponerme bien del todo como para pillarme o no haber avanzado algo más xD

Primer duda resuelta e_e ¡Mañana, más! Un abrazo.


	6. La mejor opción

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer todavía!

La voz de Mimi sobresalió por encima de todos los demás anunciado por fin su llegada. Sin saludar a nadie más se había ido directa hacia los futuros padres ya que todavía no había tenido tiempo de felicitarlos personalmente, lanzándose primero a por Koemi al quedarle más a mano aunque tuviera menos trato con ella. Eso, sin duda, a ella le daba igual.

\- Grita más, venga, que creo que los de la calle de enfrente todavía no se han enterado – le dijo Koushiro a su lado.

\- Oh, no, tranquilo, se han enterado. Ya te digo yo que no queda nadie que no se haya enterado ya – fue la contestación de Koemi cuando por fin la nueva víctima del abrazo asfixiante había pasado a ser Taichi.

Al tener que cubrir una diferencia de altura más considerable entre ambos y debido a la efusividad del gesto de ella, estuvieron a punto de irse al suelo teniendo que hacer un aspaviento en el último momento para agarrarse a la pared más cercana él provocando una carcajada de todo el grupo.

Aún sin haber alcanzado al grupo, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para cruzar, Sora pudo ver la escena, empezando a reírse ella también antes de ser vista por su amiga cuando por fin estaba soltando al futuro padre, empezando a hacerle señales a modo de saludo.

\- Oye, ahora que tiene que intentar hacer algo útil, no lo ahogues – dijo a modo de saludo antes de ser ella la nueva receptora de uno de los ataques de la chica-. Eh, yo no estoy celebrando nada y me has visto hace tres días.

\- ¿Y qué? – dijo cuando la soltó bajando automáticamente la mirada hacia el suelo, viendo que tras las piernas de la pelirroja somaba la cabeza de su digimon pasando a hacer lo mismo que con los otros dos.

\- Ni que fuera ella la que viene con buenas noticias – dijo finalmente la pelirroja alejándose unos pasos para acercarse a saludar a los demás.

Revisó con la mirada al grupo, dándose cuenta de que había varios ausentes que deberían de estar allí, posando rápidamente la mirada en Hikari antes de que la chica se encogiera de hombros.

\- No tengo ni idea de dónde se ha metido Takeru, lleva desaparecido desde por la mañana. Supongo que acabará apareciendo más tarde o llamando para dar señales – algo le había dicho de que tenía que hacer algo importante, pero se lo había dicho demasiado temprano y no había prestado toda la atención que debería para recordarlo en aquellos momentos.

\- Pues más le vale aparecer no tardando - la voz de Taichi se sumó a la conversación de ambas-, que está en la situación de desventaja conmigo.

\- Uy, sí, de desventaja… Como si tuvieras la más mínima queja tú de él – contestó la pelirroja mientras que Hikari se reía.

\- No empieces tú a defenderlo ya…

\- Eh, lo siento, pero ahí ya sabes de parte de quién estoy desde siempre…

\- Cría cuervos…

La risa de los tres llamó la atención del resto de los presentes que finalmente se unió a la conversación. No fue hasta un rato más tarde que finalmente el teléfono de la menor de los Yagami sonó, llegando un mensaje del desparecido preguntando dónde estaban.

\- Déjame que ya le contesto yo – alargó la mano para quitarle el teléfono a su hermana, quién rápidamente se echó hacia atrás para que no llegara.

\- Para quieto.

\- No, dame el teléfono, venga… Lo voy a tener dando vueltas por todo el barrio por llegar tarde un rato.

\- ¿Somos conscientes de quien va a tener que hacerse el serio ahora y ser un buen ejemplo? – Jou negó con la cabeza ante la escena de los dos hermanos mientras que los demás se reían por el comentario.

\- Tranquilo, tengo controlada la situación. Tú no te preocupes, que ya haré yo que se comporte – la voz de Koemi no llegó a distraer a los dos hermanos que estaban todavía con el teléfono, pero sí que hizo que todos los demás se rieran.

Por otra de las calles, finalmente, otras caras conocidas hicieron acto de presencia. Una mujer de cabellos violáceos caminaba con cara de resignación mientras que escuchaba lo que fuera que le iba diciendo aquel que la acompañaba, un hombre de más o menos su edad, y cabello castaño rojizo que venía gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

La vista de los presentes se quedó fija en ellos, porque las caras de ella y las expresiones de él, sin duda hacían la seria competencia a Hikari y Taichi en aquel momento.

\- Da igual los años que pasen, te digo que está loca – fue lo primero que pudieron escucharle decir a Daisuke-. ¿Tú sabes el numerito que me ha montado porque se me haya ocurrido llegar diez minutos tarde a dejar al niño con su tía? Loca…

\- Sí, sí… lo que tú digas…

Miyako y Daisuke acababan de alcanzar al resto del grupo, y, sin duda, habiendo tenido contratiempos por el camino que no tardaron en hacer reír a los demás. Era raro cuando el chico podía unirse a ellos, teniendo que pasar más tiempo viajando de un lado para otro debido a su cadena de restaurantes. Ella, al contrario, solía estar más disponible, al menos durante el periodo escolar.

\- ¡Que no te voy a dar el teléfono, pesado! – dijo la voz de Hikari antes de girarse hacia los que acababan de llegar-. ¡Hola! – alejándose de su hermano fue directa a saludar a sus amigos-. ¿Ken y Iori?

\- Trabajando… - Miyako se encogió de hombros-. No se ha podido librar, pero si sale pronto ha dicho que intentaría acercarse. Iori creo que no estaba en el país…

\- Sí, algo creo que me dijo de Australia, así que no creo que pueda volver – Daisuke se acercó también a saludar a su amiga y luego fue directo a por Taichi-. Ya era hora, que a este paso se iban a hacer mayores todos los demás.

\- No, ya era hora no. Los demás que corréis demasiado – y estaba completamente seguro de aquello. Mucho, habían corrido mucho. Él no había tenido tiempo tan siquiera para plantearse aquello hasta hacía relativamente poco.

Después de que los dos recién llegados hicieran la ronda de saludos, por fin, a sabiendas de que el que faltaba iba a tardar más tiempo en llegar, decidieron moverse del medio de la calle.

\- Oye – Jou se acercó finalmente hacia Taichi, aprovechando que iba unos pasos por delante de los demás-. ¿Has sabido algo de Yamato?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

\- Porque eres la mejor opción a la que preguntar ahora mismo.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú.

\- ¿Tú estás seguro?

\- Bueno, da igual, contesta, ¿has sabido de él?

\- Sí, lo llamé para decírselo pero lo pillé de un humor de perros y poco más y no me dejó ni contarle nada.

\- ¿No te ha dicho si iba a venir?

\- No, no tenía demasiada pinta de estar por la labor, algo dijo de que estaba hacia arriba, pero todavía no se me da muy bien traducir de su idioma al mío…

\- Pues si no se te da bien a ti… - puso los ojos en blanco, negando.

En realidad, le parecía extraño no tenerlo por allí cuando la noticia a celebrar era algo tan importante, pero era cierto que hacía una buena temporada que no lo había visto por allí. Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una mirada de reojo hacia atrás directa hacia Sora quien caminaba distraídamente hablando con Mimi y Miyako.

* * *

Y dado que en el anterior ff me marqué un Tri y no saqué por ninguna parte a los personajes de 02, aquí aparecen por fin. No es me olvidase de ellos intencionadamente, sí que los eché en falta en algunas escenas como bien podría haber sido la boda de Taichi, pero no se me ocurría qué hacer con ellos para sacarlos más. Así que vamos a imaginarnos que han estado siempre por ahí pululeando solo que sin diálogos :D

 **Annabolena04:** troleo profesional de las cuentas. A mí me las tiene armadas muy bonitas, acuérdate de cuando me escondía las review o la vez que empezó a avisar con retraso de todos los capítulos que llevaba subidos desde hacía días xDDD

¿Me creerías capaz de ser taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mala? ¿Sería yo capaz de haberlos separado oooootra vez? Muajajajajajaja pues creo que este capítulo tampoco te va a sacar mucho de dudas, así que creo que puedo ir buscándome refugio antitomates porque estoy viendo que van a venir todos directos a mi cabeza no tardando. Un poquito de piedad que estoy malita (?)

Sí, lo sé, a mí también me cuesta tenerlos escritos e ir tan poquito a poquito, pero es que debido a la postura que tengo escribo muy despacito y esos capítulos son para cubrirme las espaldas y no dejar días sin actualizar. Que el 12 lo tengo desde hace dos días a medio escribir y no es porque sea excesivamente largo, soy yo que tecleo al paso de la tortuga xDDD Me ando dejando hasta notitas en word con lo que quiero hacer para que no se me olvide xD


	7. Pulsaciones

\- ¿Hikari? – Takeru finalmente había salido a la calle y había esperado a escuchar el sonido de la chica descolgando para hablar.

\- No, su hermano. ¿Dónde te has metido?

\- ¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono de Hikari? – le pareció escuchar la voz de la interesada de fondo, sin entender lo que decía.

\- Da igual. No sé qué estarás haciendo pero estamos todos esperando a que aparezcas, hasta el estadounidense adoptado ese con el que tan bien te llevas.

\- ¿Estadounidense…? ¿¡Daisuke!? – levantó la vista, sorprendio.

\- Sí, ese. Así que venga.

\- Sí, sí… Pásame a Hikari.

\- No.

\- Que me la pases.

\- No te la voy a… - el sonido de un golpe de fondo y el posterior quejido de la voz de Taichi dieron paso a la voz de la chica-. ¿Takeru? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Pues… buscándoos. ¿Dónde estáis?

\- Estamos en una de las cafeterías del puerto, a lo que solemos ir casi siempre, ¿sabes cuál te digo?

\- Vale, no os mováis de ahí. Estamos ahí en nada – colgó la llamada.

En el puerto, mirando mal a su hemano, la chica consiguió por fin guardar el teléfono en el bolso.

\- Ya vienen, debió de entretenerse con su padre y recogiendo a Patamon en casa… - obviamente aquello segundo era obvio, ya que había hablado en plural.

\- Pues me da igual que al abuelo se le caiga la baba y quiera acaparar a todo el mundo, el rubio me va a oír cuando llegue.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarlo en paz? – ahora fue Mimi la que se metió con el castaño.

\- No, déjalo, que se meta con él todo lo que quiera – la voz de Daisuke de metió rápidamente en la conversación.

\- … Ya empiezan…

\- ¿Tú estás segura de que quieres dejar que se reproduzca, Koemi?

\- No, no sabe lo que hace, déjala… - la voz de Sora entró por fin en la conversación, divertida justo antes de ser ella la que tuviera que sacar el teléfono al empezar a vibrarle. Frunció el ceño a ver el número entrante poniéndose en pie-. Vengo ahora… trabajo.

No dio tiempo a ninguno de los presentes a decir nada, alejándose unos pasos de ellos para poder hablar tranquilamente. Últimamente tampoco había podido parar entre tanto trabajo, con el movimiento de nuevas colecciones y nuevos proyectos.

* * *

Prácticamente como si lo hubieran hecho aposta, en cuanto la pelirroja desapareció de escena, apareció Takeru por el lado contrario de la terraza en la que estaban. Venía solo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estaba haciendo éste con tu teléfono? – posó una mano sobre el hombro de Hikari sobresaltándola al no haberla visto venir.

\- Nada… que está muy pesadito hoy. ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Pues…

\- ¡Ya era hora de que te dignases a aparecer!

\- Déjalo en paz, cariño, ni que no hubieras tenido tiempo de darle la lata toda la semana pasada – Koemi usó un tono que quizás podría haber usado con un niño pequeño.

\- Había mucho tráfico, ¿vale? Hemos tenido que dar más vueltas que un tonto para poder llegar al centro de la ciudad.

No dio más explicaciones, decidiendo que en aquel momento era más importante acercarse hacia Daisuke, siendo éste al que más tiempo llevaba sin ver.

\- ¿Tú qué? ¿Aprovechando mi ausencia para aliarte con tu versión más… mayor en mi contra? – sonrió antes de darle un abrazo. Lo había echado de menos.

\- Eso siempre…

\- Él también ha tenido su ración de drama, no te preocupes, Takeru – Miyako se acercó también a saludarlo-. Llegamos tarde nosotros también por el numerito que le montó su hermana.

\- Oye, podrías habértela traído, si seguro que nos hubiéramos reído todos mucho – sí, sin duda alguna. De hecho, ante la idea que se formó en su cabeza, no pudo más que empezar a reírse solo.

\- No gracias… Cinco minutos con ella ya me han servido para recordar uno de los motivos por los que estoy mucho mejor en el otro extremo del planeta – puso de nuevo cara de circunstancia haciendo que todos volvieran a reírse.

\- ¿Tú no venías acompañado? – preguntó de repente Hikari, empezando a quitar los trastos que habían ido acumulando todos en una de las sillas vacías para dejarle sitio al rubio a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, como dijiste que en nada "estabais" aquí supuse que habrías ido a por Patamon. ¿Se ha quedado con tu padre?

\- No, no…

\- ¿Con tu madre? ¿Con quién me dijiste que ibas a dejar al niño?

\- Ehm… con mi padre – asintió sentándose-. Pero no, no se ha quedado para vigilar que no lo intoxique, tendremos que darle un voto de confianza.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde te lo has dejado?

\- Pues… venía detrás de mí, de hecho – sonrió, divertido.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se quedaron fijas en él, volviendo a mirar hacia los lados sin ver por ninguna parte al pequeño digimon alado que siempre acompañaba al chico a todas partes.

* * *

\- ¿De verdad han tenido todavía la cara de avisar hoy de que pretenden que todo quede cerrado antes de la semana que viene? – la voz de Sora sonó seria-. Ya, ya sé que solo hay que aguatarlos un par de semanas más y quedará todo listo para empezar a trabajar… - puso los ojos en blanco.

Se había alejado del resto del grupo para poder atender aquella llamada en paz. Sabía lo que le iban a decir y no tenía gana de ponerse a discutir delante de todos sus amigos. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir estando ella sola. Era cuestión de par de semanas. Podía aguantarlo. Una vez que estuvieran todos los papeles firmados podría mandar los caprichos de los nuevos clientes a dónde ella quisiera.

\- Vale… Diles que se pasen el lunes por la mañana para hablar conmigo y si te ponen pegas puedes recordarles que tengo un fénix gigante en casa que no tendrá muchos problemas en despejarles las ideas… - se apoyó en la barandilla-. Y otra cosa, ¿se puede saber qué haces tú estando pendiente de esos idiotas hoy? Es sábado… No, no me vale como excusa que fuera un correo que te ha llegado de repente. Les contestas y que no te den más la lata, sino, puedes decirles los del fénix también para eso.

Acabó por negar con la cabeza riéndose tras despedirse. Se había buscado una nueva ayudante nada más haber ascendido a Haru y había vuelto a tener mucha suerte. La relación no era la misma, pero tenía ganas de aprender y de trabajar. Las suficientes como para haberla llamado en fin de semana con un tema que aborrecían las dos.

Colgó y se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia la nada, despejando sus ideas para no volver con el grupo estando de mal humor. Llevó la mano a su chaqueta, metiendo en él el aparato dispuesta a darse la vuelta cuando vio aterrizar a su lado un ser alado que conocía más que de sobra.

\- Ey… - sonrió a Patamon con cariño-. ¿Ya habéis llegado? A Taichi estaba a punto de darle un colapso como le faltaba más gente.

Se fijó en cómo el pequeño ser asentía antes de volver a levantar el vuelo haciendo que lo siguiera con la mirada para ir a posarse en otro lugar… Otro lugar que…

Se quedó congelada mirando hacia el nuevo punto de aterrizaje de Patamon. Sin duda, también lo conocía de sobra al otro digimon que lo acompañaba, cubierto, como siempre, con su piel blanca con rayas azuladas que la observaba también con la misma expresión divertida que el otro.

\- ¿Qué… estás… haciendo tú aquí? – preguntó con un hilo de voz sin poder evitar levantar la vista rápidamente para lanzar una mirada a los lados, hecha, de repente, un manojo de nervios.

\- ¿Tú crees que iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver el nivel de histerismo que es capaz de alcanzar Taichi en una situación como esta? – aquella voz no vino de ninguno de los seres que estaban delante de ella, sino que vino desde su espalda, concretamente desde la barandilla en la que había estado apoyada hasta segundos atrás.

Y si sus pulsaciones se habían acelerado al ver al digimon, escuchar aquella voz hizo que se le parase el corazón por completo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** premio para la señorita. Sí, sí que he optado por juntarlos al final. En el anterior ff, si te fijas, se puede ver cómo fui esquivando el tema o tirando hacia una versión u otra con ellos porque no lo tenía claro, pero al final me he decantado porque sí, porque estén juntos. Y, obviamente, lo que dices de los nenes, sí, claro, debe de haber unos cuantos sueltos por ahí ya por no decir todos. Los más pequeños, hablando en general, que se pueden ver en la foto, a mi parecer son los del trío principal, así que tienen que estar todos por ahí.

Y con Mimi y Koushiro... voy a dejar que cada cual piense lo que quiera por el momento, porque me gusta muchísimo la dinámica de ellos, pero no sé si los veo casados, fíjate tú. En mi cabeza por el momento podrían estarlo, pero bueno, por ahora no confirmo nada xD

Y premio otra vez, sí, ha ido a buscar a su hermano muajajaja y sí, toma primer corte drástico. En el fondo a ti también te gustan, venga, reconócelo, sino pegara un corte como el de este capítulo de vez en cuando no sería yo xDD He estado escribiendo esta tarde y se me ha ocurrido una variante nueva que aún no sé cómo manejaré. Si ves humo en el horizonte soy yo dándole vueltas al asunto...

Mañana o más tarde, dependiendo de cómo me encuentre y de lo que escriba, más e_e

¡Un abrazote de tomate e_e xDD!


	8. Enhorabuena, idiota

Al final, no habían sido malas noticias las que le habían llegado aquel viernes por la mañana a Yamato cuando su superior lo había reclamado en su despacho. No todo iba a ser estrés y trabajar preparando proyectos sin tener ni un momento de tranquilidad. Cuando lo había hecho ir tras él por su cabeza habían pasado muchas ideas y ninguna de ellas buena, solo tenía que hacer memoria a las semanas anteriores para tener inspiración de sobra.

Eran varias las veces que había tenido que cancelar los planes en el último momento y haberse tenido que quedar haciendo ajustes de última hora, entrenamientos o preparaciones que habian sido secreto hasta minutos antes de llevarlas a cabo. Entre una cosa y otra había pasado uno de los meses más estresantes que recordaba, sin poder volver ningún día a Tokio o casi sin poder tener contacto con nadie de los que allí vivían.

Absolutamente con nadie.

Las noticias aquella vez habían sido buenas. Todo había salido bien en las últimas pruebas y se daba luz verde al proyecto, ahora solo tendría que esperar a que los ingenieros y los encargados de todos los demás temas hicieran su trabajo y es podía llevar una buena temporada. Podría relajarse por fin.

Y eso mismo había hecho, si quisiera había tenido tiempo para recoger sus cosas, habiendo salido de Tanegashima aquella misma mañana en el primer vuelo que había encontrado. No había podido avisar a su hermano hasta el primer transbordo que había hecho. Tampoco había querido perder tiempo.

Y no había avisado a nadie más, pero no precisamente por falta de tiempo. Sabía que si quería disculparse por sus malos humores del otro día con Taichi no iba a tener mejor forma que hacerlo que apareciendo en persona tal y como le había pedido. Y respecto a la pelirroja que estaba a escasos pasos delante de él terminando de girarse con una divertida cara de susto todavía puesta… A ella había preferido no decirle nada. No había podido hablar con ella más que algunos mensajes cortos aquellos días debido a lo ocupados que habían estado ambos y a que no quería pagar con ella el mal humor que había estado gastando. A Taichi podía decirle todas las borderías del mundo y hablarle de malas formas si se lo buscaba, pero a ella no, por eso también la había estado evitando.

El hecho de no avisarla ni decirle nada, había sido simplemente para darle una sorpresa. Y, sin duda, por la cara que todavía tenía cuando por fin reaccionó y avanzó para abrazarse a él, lo había conseguido. Había sido plenamente consciente de lo poco que le gustaba tener que pasar mucho tiempo alejado de ella, pero solo cuando terminó de cerrar sus brazos en torno a ella se dio cuenta de lo muchísimo que la había echado de menos.

* * *

\- Para que luego le guste ir haciéndose el estirado y aburrido… – la voz de Gabumon llamó la atención de todos los presentes haciendo por fin acto de presencia en la mesa en la que habían estado sentados todo aquel tiempo, haciendo que Takeru se riera viendo las caras que iban poniendo mientras que alargaba los brazos para coger con él a su compañero.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Taichi dio un brinco sobre sí mismo al verlo aparecer de repente-. ¿De dónde has salido tú?

\- Un envío directo desde Tanegashima que me despertó hoy a las cinco de la mañana para que fuera a recogerlo cando llegara al aeropuerto… - fue la única explicación que dio el rubio.

\- ¿Vienes del aeropuerto? – preguntó Hikari también con cara de sorpresa.

\- Sí, aproveché y llevé a mi padre conmigo para ir a buscarlos, luego ya nos separamos cada uno en una dirección. Y creo que a mi hermano lo he vuelto a perder por el camino porque me dejó hablando solo y estos dos se fueron detrás de él a cotillear.

Nada más que habían llegado habían podido ver a lo lejos como una llamativa melena rojiza se había puesto en pie y se había alejado de todo el grupo. Aquello había hecho que Yamato frenase en seco siguiéndola con la mirada antes de, sin decirle ni media palabra a Takeru, salir detrás de ella. Había tardado unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado pero, en vez de meterse con él, había preferido ir con los demás y dejarles algo de intimidad no como los otros dos digimon.

\- Espera… - la voz de Mimi reclamó la atención de todos-. Si Gabumon está aquí… - posó su mano sobre el brazo de Koushiro, cerrando el puño sobre la chaqueta de este empezando a agitarlo mientras que de entre sus labios escapaba una especie de ruidito agudo incomprensible para los demás.

Desde debajo de la mesa se asomó de repente la cabeza de Biyomon observando a unos y a otros antes de alzar ella el vuelo y alejarse ligeramente de ellos para comprobar, de forma mucho más discreta que los otros dos, que todo fuera bien. No tardó en volver con el grupo con una ligera sonrisa en el pico y las mejillas levemente encendidas.

\- ¿Ves? – Takeru se giró hacia Daisuke-. Ya te dije que hubiera sido divertido que te trajeras a tu hermana – porque él pagaba por ver la cara que era capaz de poner Yamato si llegaba y de repente se encontraba con la mayor de los Motomiya allí presente.

\- Sí, claro, ¿no le habrán concedido ningún tipo de inmunidad por el puesto que tiene no? Porque si se me ocurre hacer eso más me vale salir corriendo de aquí.

La respuesta de todos, al creer bastante posible que tuviera razón fue reírse.

* * *

No se había atrevido todavía a volver a levantar la vista hacia él, por si acaso se lo había imaginado y no era más que una mala pasada de su cabeza. Hacía días que casi no había podido hablar con él entre el trabajo de uno y de otra. Hacía semanas que tampoco lo había visto, y, a pesar de la noticia que había circulado por todas partes aquella semana, no se había podido llegar a imaginar que fuera a poder venir.

Sabía llevar muy bien las separaciones, pero aquella vez había estado más de un mes sin saber de él entre una cosa y otra, y aunque se había refugiado en su trabajo ella también a más no poder, en aquel momento, al sentir sus brazos rodeándola de nuevo, se daba cuenta de lo muchísimo que podía llegar a echarlo en falta.

\- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – le preguntó sin moverse todavía.

\- No hace mucho, intenté coger el primer vuelo que saliera hacia el norte y luego he tenido que llorarle un poco a mi hermano para que me fuera a buscar – explicó con voz calmada, aprovechando para apretarla más contra él con firmeza.

Le costaba incluso buscar las palabras para decir algo más, queriendo simplemente centrarse en disfrutar de aquel momento y parecía que era mutuo porque apenas unos segundos después pudo notar como apoyaba su cabeza contra la suya.

\- Será mejor que volvamos – dijo ella por fin, haciendo el esfuerzo de separase de él, ya tendrían tiempo luego para estar solos y realmente poder olvidarse del resto del mundo – antes de que venga a buscarnos gritando cualquiera de sus tonterías. Hoy tiene el día – era obvio a quién se refería.

Al hablar alzó la cabeza, fijando por primera vez en unos cuántos días su mirada canela en la de él notando como de repente parecía que todo volvía a encajar a su alrededor. Lo vio asentir antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacia ella dejar un beso sobre su cabello sin soltarla del todo dejando su brazo en torno a sus hombros antes de caminar en dirección hacia dónde los demás esperaban.

Cuando llegaron por fin a donde estaba el resto de sus amigos fue el único momento en el que soltó a la chica, acercándose hacia Taichi directamente, sin molestarse en saludar a nadie más por el momento.

\- Tú – Yamato reclamó rápidamente la atención de su amigo-. Eres la cosa más oportuna del mundo – empezó a hablar mientras que se ponía en pie para quedar mejor a su altura -. Siento lo del otro día. De verdad.

\- Da gracias a que sé perfectamente traducir de entre tus gruñidos lo que quieres decir realmente – no, ya no estaba enfadado, si es que había podido llegar a estarlo.

\- Enhorabuena, idiota – dicho aquello posó su mano sobre el brazo del otro dándole un ligero apretón.

\- Rancio – le soltó de repente antes de abrazar a su amigo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿De verdad me creías capaz de haber hecho que no estuvieran juntos después de todo? No soy tan mala xDDDD Después de todo el desarrollo de la anterior historia, si ahora se me ocurre empezar aquí con ellos habiendo roto, es para tirarme tomates a mí misma xDDDD

Respecto a Takeru y Hikari, la respuesta es sí. No sé si ahondaré más en el tema ya que aunque suelo sacarlos con regularidad no tengo fijadas tantas tramas, pero en mi cabeza sí que están juntos, casados y con nene - probablemente en plural porque volviendo al tema epílogo, aparece uno con un nene cada uno-. Creo que si no ha salido ya por ahí hay referencias de que a los tíos se les cae la baba o a los abuelos xDD No recuerdo dónde están. Ya estaban juntos en "Nuestra historia", solo que en estos dos años han tenido tiempo de formalizarlo todo y demás.

Aaaaaah, eso no te lo voy a contar jajaja. A ver, he dicho muchas veces que intento serle fiel al epílogo, de manera que más o menos es obvio a dónde quiero llegar. Ahora otra cosa es si realmente llego escribiendo, cómo o qué porque no tengo en mente tanto todavía xDDD De hecho, si vieras lo que estoy escribiendo justo ahora no te extrañaría que no supiera contestarte a esa pregunta e_e

A ver si luego puedo subir otro trocito, y sino, mañana, que esta parte va toda junta y no quiero espaciarla demasiado. Y bueno, algo mejor estoy, pero ahí, ahí, así que paciencia con los tomatazos... ¡Un abrazo!


	9. ¿Vamos?

El resto de la reunión había siendo tranquilo, sin prolongarse hasta demasiado tarde ya que las responsabilidades de unos y otros habían acabado haciendo acto de presencia y habían tenido que ir retirándose incluso antes de que algunos de los ausentes hubieran podido llegar.

\- Oye, yo te lo digo sinceramente si quieres acompañarme hasta casa yo no te voy a poner impedimentos – fueron las palabras de Daisuke de despedida, aunque dichas desde una distancia prudencial cuando ya se alejaba del grupo y, especialmente, del mayor de los dos rubios.

Prefirió ignorarlo, riéndose como los demás mientras que se iban alejando en direcciones diversas los demás que también se habían ido despidiendo, quedando al final únicamente un pequeño grupo formado por los dos pares de hermanos, Koemi, Sora y los digimon de cada uno de ellos.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar? – preguntó por fin Taichi a su amigo.

\- Unos dias, luego tengo que volver – no era el tema que más le apeteciera tratar en aquel momento. De hecho, prefería olvidarse por completo de todo lo relacionado con la estación-. Para que luego protestes, me he cruzado el país de punta a punta solo para venir hoy.

\- Primero: más te valía después de lo idiota que te pusiste el otro día. Y segundo: claro, ahora intenta decir que has venido por mí – negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse hasta su hermana.

\- Te avisé por adelantado que estaba teniendo un día de perros… - lo demás ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo observando como los otros dos se despedían-. ¿Os vais ya? – preguntó a los dos más jóvenes.

\- Sí, tenemos que pasar por casa de papá – explicó Takeru antes de cruzar una mirada con su hermano-, supongo que mañana querrá verte un rato o un día de estos antes de que te vayas.

Asintió. Tampoco le importaría demasiado aprovechar para que estuviera también su sobrino presente y poder hacer un poco las funciones que tanto tiempo solía tener desatendidas. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en aquello más detenidamente al día siguiente, podría intentar juntarlos todos y así ganar tiempo.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Taichi se terminaba de despedir de su hermana diciéndole algo por lo bajo al oído antes de volver a colocarse junto a Koemi.

\- Sí, nosotros también nos vamos, que ya va siendo hora – anunció antes de volver a mirar hacia Yamato-. Gracias por haber venido – y aquello, por una vez, sonó serio y no con la actitud bromista con la que llevaba todo el día.

No dijo más, simplemente se limitó a despedirse también con un gesto de la cabeza y dejar que los dos se fueran tranquilamente, siguiéndolos con la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia los dos más pequeños.

\- ¿Y vosotros qué?

\- Nosotros nos vamos ya…

\- Oye Sora… - la voz de Biyomon reclamó la atención de su compañera de repente, haciendo que se agachara para hablar más directamente con ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Puedo ir con ellos? – señaló con la cabeza hacia Hikari y Takeru.

\- ¿Por qué quieres irte con ellos? – por unos segundos, no se dio cuenta de lo que podía significar aquello.

\- Porque hace mucho que no veo a Dai – se quedó mirando hacia unos y a otros, no sin antes de que su compañera terminara de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- No hace falta que te vayas a ninguna parte – le dijo bajando el tono intentando que al conversación quedara solo entre ellas.

\- Sí, sí que hace falta – sonrió observándola-. ¿Puedo?

\- Puedes… - le dijo antes de negar con la cabeza volviendo a ponerse recta-. Si a vosotros no os importa…

Absolutamente todos los presentes sabían lo que pasaba allí y ninguno puso absolutamente ninguna pena, al contrario, era un buen momento para dejar por fin solos a la otra pareja para que pudieran aprovechar un poco de tiempo a solas, aunque a ninguno de ellos pudiera estorbarle ninguno de los digimon en ningún momento de su vida.

Con la salida de Biyomon diciendo que quería ir a ver al pequeño y la posterior excusa de Gabumon diciendo que quería quedarse con Hiroaki que no se fiaba de que no se fuera a intoxicar intentando hacerse la cena sin nadie que lo vigilara, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, finalmente se habían quedado solos.

\- Yo creo que acabarían primero diciendo que se iban simplemente para dejarnos a nuestro aire – dijo Sora finalmente, divertida.

\- ¿Por qué? Ni que hubiera algo raro o poco disimulado por aquí… - rio divertido, dándose cuenta de que, posiblemente, era la primera vez que lo hacía en semanas.

Siguió a su hermano pequeño con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la lejanía, notando el cansancio de todo el día por fin en él. Apenas había tenido tiempo para recoger las cosas y prepararlo todo la noche anterior para salir bien temprano por la mañana en el primer vuelo que había encontrado para llegar a tiempo. Giró la cabeza para observar a la pelirroja qe estaba su lado detenidamente sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella arqueando una ceja al darse cuenta.

\- Hace cosa de un mes que no te veo, ¿no puedo mirarte?

\- Bueno… técnicamente hace más de un mes… - habían enlazado un viaje de trabajo de ella con la desaparición total de él que prácticamente no les había dejado ni hablar. Se recogió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja antes de girarse hacia él del todo para quedarse de frente-. Tienes mala cara, ¿desde qué horas llevas en pie?

\- ¿Qué más da? No tengo gana de irme a dormir – no lo dijo, pero para el poco tiempo que tenía no quería perderlo así. El lunes tendría que estar de vuelta, pero eso era algo que por el momento prefería guardarse.

\- No tienes gana… tendrías que verte la cara – sonrió, divertida, usando casi el tono que usaría con un niño pequeño que negaba tener sueño cuando se iba durmiendo por las esquinas.

\- No, tengo cosas mejores que hacer – alargó las manos hacia ella para acercársela-. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

\- A ninguna parte – se rió divertida posando sus manos sobre sus brazos-. Estás cansado, no tenemos que quedarnos por aquí. Si quieres podemos ir a casa y así estamos más tranquilos…

\- ¿No prefieres que demos una vuelta los dos solos o algo primero?

\- ¿Por?

\- Bueno, porque hace tiempo que no tenemos la oportunidad y seguro que en tu acaba llegando Haru y… - cortó sus palabras al verla negar con la cabeza mientras que se alejaba de él cogiendo su mano en el proceso-. ¿Qué?

\- No creo que acabe llegando.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues… porque se ha ido. Ya no vive conmigo – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y eso? – frunció el ceño.

\- Digamos que… ha encontrado una mejor compañía con la que compartir techo. Se ha ido esta semana… Bueno, está en ello todavía.

Tuvo que reírse de la cara que puso Yamato al recibir la noticia. Todavía se acordaba del tiempo en el que había estado emparanoiado con que quizás hubiera algo más que amistad entre ella y Andrew y también la cara que le había puesto cuando le había dicho que realmente, quien le interesaba era su amiga y no ella.

\- Venga, quita esa cara, ¿vamos? – le dio un ligero tirón de la mano que le había cogido para que caminara junto a ella.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** nooo... no le pega. Al menos a mí no me pega que hayan acabado así por ese motivo. No me suelo meter nunca por ahí, de hecho. Sí que tengo escrito cosas en las que de repente ha acabado apareciendo un nene por sorpresa y para nada esperado, pero había siempre algo más de fondo que una noche de borrachera xDDD De hecho, de haber sido así, igual sí que habríamos leído algún que otro comentario amenazador de Taichi hacia Takeru y no la buena relación que pongo entre ellos dos xDDD

Lo que yo te diga, no soy tan mala... O al menos con estos personajes y por el momento, mejor no preguntar más a otros que hayan leído otras cosas mías por otras partes que lo mismo te dicen lo contrario e_e xDDD Pero venga, no podía hacer que hubieran roto, no después de tanto. Una cosa es que no les vaya a poner fácil nada y otra haber hecho un salto de tiempo solo para separarlos otra vez xDDD

Mañana... veremos qué pasa con estos dos ahora que por fin se quedan solitos e_e


	10. Peligro

Había ido tras la chica sin protestar demasiado, aprovechando que con ella podía permitirse momentos en silencio sin levantar sospechas de que estuviera pensando algo. La noticia de que la amiga de Sora ya no fuera a estar con ella era algo que lo había pillado por sorpresa. Se alegraba por ella y de que la relación de la chica fuera tan bien, pero, la misma idea que había aparecido en la cabeza de todos los demás, lo hizo en la del chico.

Si Haru se iba, Sora se iba a quedar sola.

Y lo sabía porque hablaba con la experiencia de su parte. Y eso no le gustaba nada. Él estaba más acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida, pero ella no. Y la conocía de sobra como para saber que dijera lo que dijera, iba a acabar saliendo en algún momento la verdad, aunque ella no la supiera todavía.

Lo peor de todo aquello era que no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Si no fuera por él, seguramente las cosas serían totalmente diferentes para la chica. Era plenamente consciente de que había sido decisión suya y que poco había que ver él en todo aquello, pero, realmente, también podría haber hecho más para evitarlo.

El problema era que las alternativas que se le ocurrían o bien no eran demasiado factibles o no le gustaban ni un pelo, a cada cual menos que la anterior. Era un pensamiento bastante recurrente en su cabeza, sobre todo en temporadas como aquella en la que había estado tanto tiempo sin casi oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta habían llegado por fin a su destino, soltándose de ella para dejarla abrir la puerta, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y aparentar normalidad mientras que entraban. Para el poco tiempo que tenía, no le apetecía entrar en aquellos temas, aunque quizás sí que debería de meditar todo aquello algo más cuando volviera a Tanegashima.

\- Sí, ya veo que tenéis encima una mudanza, sí – comentó cuando vio todavía algunas cajas colocadas encima de la mesa.

\- Y lo que le queda, pero bueno, poco a poco… - asintió dejando sus cosas en la entrada, ajena a lo que pudiera estar o no pasando por la cabeza de él hasta aquel momento-. ¿Quieres algo?

\- Hmmm… no, gracias – le dijo antes de ver como se alejaba de él para llenarse un vaso con agua.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido la noticia de Taichi? – acabó preguntando desde su nueva posición.

\- Pues… que menudo peligro… Me alegro por él, parecía muy contento.

\- Sí, creo que montó un buen numerito cuando se lo dijo Koemi. Y eso que sabía que podría pasar – y ella no debería de quejarse ya que al menos había podido ver el ataque de nervios que tenía ella encima, pero hubiera dado algo por ver el de él.

\- Me llamó para contármelo bastante contento – explicó por fin-. Digamos que… estaba demasiado hasta arriba y poco más y acabo discutiendo con él.

\- No creo que te lo tenga demasiado en cuenta – negó con la cabeza, volviendo a acercarse a él -, todos te conocemos ya y te apreciamos igual… No nos dejan devolverte ya estas alturas.

\- Oye tú… - sonrió ligeramente de medio lado cogiéndola del brazo para terminar de acercarla-. ¿Qué estamos graciosa hoy?

\- Puede… a lo mejor tengo algún motivo para estar de buen humor – y lo tenía, de verdad que lo tenía. Aprovechando el ligero tirón que le había dado al cogerla del brazo para acercársela se puso de puntillas, algo necesario al haber dejado los zapatos en la puerta, para darle un pequeño beso, que casi no se podría considerar como tal, volviendo a intentar retroceder.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? – la sujetó con más fuerza del brazo para evitar que se le escapara, solo soltándola cuando se quedó pegada a él aprovechando entonces para posar una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra en su nuca, evitando así que intentara volver a escapársele.

Aquel simple gesto hizo que desterrara del todo los pensamientos que había estado teniendo hasta entonces. Concentrándose únicamente en la idea de lo mucho que la había echado en falta mientras que le dedicaba un beso suave, tranquilo y cariñoso, quedándose en la misma posición cuando se separó, únicamente dejando su frente apoyada sobre la de ella.

\- No te imaginas lo mucho que te he echado de menos – le dijo sin la necesidad de alzar demasiado el tono.

\- Creo que sí que puedo hacerme a la idea – respondió en el mismo tono, dejando sus manos en la espalda del chico-. Aunque supongo que lo mío es más llevadero…

Estaban todos últimamente empeñados en que ella no podía quedarse sola, pero, realmente, ¿quién era el que estaba en el otro extremo del país lejos absolutamente de todos? Ella tenía a su familia y a sus amigos ahí siempre que los quería para algo. Las cosas eran muy diferentes en el sur.

Colocó mejor las palmas de sus manos, acercándolo un poco más a ella, aprovechando el momento, sin mayor intención que disfrutar de su contacto unos segundos más. Sí que era cierto que lo echaba bastante más en falta de lo que podía llegar a reconocer, pero era la decisión que había tomado y, sin duda, la única que se planteaba.

Levantó la vista hacia Yamato, finalmente-. Y creo que nos habíamos venido para casa porque tenías una cara de cansado que no podías con ella. Y sigues teniéndola… - usó un tono ligeramente repelente para decir aquello.

\- Estoy perfectamente – refunfuñó sin soltarla.

\- Ya… claro, claro – dio un paso hacia atrás, intentando alejarse-. Yo no he dicho que te vaya a obligar a irte a dormir hasta mañana sin rechistar – concedió finalmente.

Acabó por dejarla escaparse, soltándola para que fuera hacia dónde ella quisiera. Debía de reconocer que en el fondo le hacía gracia cuando se ponía en modo madre, eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar.

\- ¿Has visto a tu padre antes?

\- Sí, claro. Y no, no creo que haga falta que le diga dónde estoy, algo iba diciendo él por lo bajo ya… - acabó por ceder, una vez que la dejó apartarse, caminando tranquilamente por el lugar hasta dejarse caer sentado en el sofá. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero ella tenía toda la razón. Estaba cansado.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes que volver? – aquella era la pregunta que ambos siempre estaban evitando, pero no quedaba más remedio que hacerla de vez en cuando.

\- Mañana de noche tengo el vuelo – acabó por admitir, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras que recogía algunas cosas.

\- Ah… - intentó no mostrar demasiado en su expresión-. Bueno… lo importante es que al menos hayas podido venir hoy.

Después de semanas sin haberlo visto saber que solía tenía poco más de un día para aprovechar su compañía no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer más que intentar aprovechar el tiempo al máximo posible?

\- Sí, disimula las caras – le dijo finalmente, intentando reírse de la situación, estirándose para cogerla cuando pasó cerca suyo por el brazo y arrastrarla a su lado. Esa perspectiva de hacer el vago en casa podía gustarle bastante más.

\- No pongo caras – protestó dejándose arrastrar, acabando por reírse por lo bajo-. ¿Qué burrada le soltaste a Taichi para tener que irte directo hoy a pedirle perdón?

Nada fuera de lo normal, la verdad. Estaba hasta las narices de todo justo cuando me llamó y ya sabes que tiene la habilidad de sacarme de mis casillas… Que conste en acta que lo puse sobre aviso nada más que descolgué.

\- Si al final los que parecéis un matrimonio sois vosotros dos – y que se lo negase si quería.

Aprovechando que había tirado de ella para que se sentara a su lado aprovechó para acomodarse, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, notando enseguida como la rodeaba con el brazo, acercándola a él.

\- No pasa nada, por el momento no tienes que ponerte celosa – murmuró riéndose por lo bajo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** no lo sé, todo depende de para lo que quieras tú el champagne e_e

Con lo monos que son, de verdad... Al menos puedo darme con contenta por haberte hecho pensar que de verdad se me había ocurrido separarlos en el salto de tiempo, que era toda la intención que tenía xDDDD Menos mal que las partes cuquis me las dejé escritas cuando no odiaba al mundo y no estaba hasta arriba de medicamentos jajaja Se nota un montón que no ando de buen humor estos días, ya verás cuando lleguen los capítulos por los que realmente voy escribiendo ahora que te vas a dar cuenta de cuáles son xDD

Ahora, por el momento, podemos tirarles azúcar y purpurina porque a pesar de todo siguen juntos y felices ❤❤❤


	11. Anillo

Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que Yamato hacía rato que se había quedado dormido. No lo había delatado su silencio, sino la respiración que poco a poco se había ido volviendo más profunda, incluso sin haberla soltado.

Levantó la cabeza con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, observándolo en silencio. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que se había despertado a su lado y que lo que primero había pasado por su cabeza era el hecho de que no le importaría despertarse así siempre. Seguía manteniéndolo dos años más tarde, especialmente ahora en el que, por desgracia, aquellos momentos eran tan escasos como valiosos.

Sabía que con el tiempo había acabado por preocupar a todos los que la rodeaban con la situación de ambos, pero, realmente creía en lo que les decía. Era su decisión. Y muy pocos podrían llegar a entender lo que realmente estaba diciendo con aquello.

No era un sacrificio que hubiera hecho por Yamato, por intentar que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos. Era algo que siempre había tenido muy claro. Aunque siempre venía alguien cuando se cruzaba con ella a hacerle el típico comentario que era raro que ella aún no hubiera sentado cabeza cuando todos pensaban que sería de las primeras siempre tenía lo mismo en mente. Si no había sido así había sido realmente porque no había querido.

 _\- ¿Y qué problema hay con que tenga que irme mañana de viaje una semana? Sabes que llevo trabajando en este proyecto meses… - el tono de voz de Sora sonó cansando._

 _\- No sé, ¿tú qué problema crees que tengo yo con eso? Me paso el día en el hospital y cuando por fin tengo tiempo para estar contigo lo primero que tengo que oír es que te vas a ir a no sé dónde a hacer no sé qué – estaba de espaldas a ella, con la mirada fija al otro lado de la calle a través de la ventana._

 _\- Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que tengo qué hacer, Ryo. ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que esto es importante para mí?_

 _No era la primera vez que una discusión de ese tipo se producía entre ellos, de hecho, en los últimos tiempos se habían vuelto mucho más habituales de lo que a cualquiera de ellos le gustaría que fueran._

 _\- ¿Y a ti tanto te cuesta entender que quiero tener a mi prometida conmigo?_

 _\- Es mi trabajo. Llevo años queriendo tener una oportunidad así como para ahora echarla por tierra por…_

 _\- ¿Por mí? – completó la frase por ella, terminando por fin de darse la vuelta clavando sus ojos grises en ella._

 _\- Por ti – repitió._

 _Durante mucho tiempo había estado trabajando en aquel proyecto, matándose cada día y cada noche para que todo estuviera listo. Era su oportunidad, lo sabía. Y ahora no iba a dejarla escapar, pasara lo que pasaba. Ni siquiera por él. Se quedó observándolo en silencio, acabando por acercarse unos pasos, alargando la mano izquierda para posarla sobre las de él._

 _\- Necesito que me apoyes en esto, por favor… Sé que no te guste que paso tanto tiempo fuera, pero es mi trabajo. Yo he respetado todas las semanas que ni siquiera hemos podido vernos porque estabas estudiando o con tus prácticas. Ahora necesito que estés a mi lado._

 _\- No sé cómo pretendes que esté a tu lado si no puedo verte tan siquiera… ¿de verdad crees que esto va a funcionar cuando nos casemos y estés en la otra punta del mundo?_

 _\- Pues eso espero, sino no te habría dicho que sí – bajó la vista de la del chico hasta su propia mano, fijándola en el anillo que brillaba en su mano._

 _\- Pues entonces creo que los dos esperamos cosas muy distintas – soltó de golpe, dejando de ir la mano de ella de sobre las suyas._

 _Aquello la hizo fruncir el ceño, confusa. ¿De verdad esperaba que lo dejara todo? Retrocedió un paso volviendo a levantar la vista hacia Ryo._

 _\- No puedes hablar en serio. Me conoces más que de sobra como para saber que nada ni nadie va a hacer que me aparte de mi sueño._

 _\- Creí que te conocía. No te pido que renuncies a nada, Sora. ¿Cómo podría? Yo te quiero lo suficiente como para haber aguantado tus idas y venidas todo este tiempo, pero también te quiero a mi lado._

 _\- Claro que me lo estás pidiendo. Es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo. Sabes a lo que me dedico, sabes lo que me exige. Siempre lo has sabido… - murmuró sin apenas levantar el tanto de voz._

 _\- Quizás no quería verlo – volvió a girarse, apartando la vista de ella._

 _Aquello no podía estar pasando. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaban juntos y aunque nunca le habían hecho gracia las separaciones entre ellos, había sabido llevarlas, o eso era lo que había creído ella todos aquellos años. ¿Sino por qué le había pedido matrimonio? ¿Para ver si así conseguía convencerla de que su lugar estaba a su lado? No podía ser… Bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia el anillo, incrédula. De repente parecía que el metal le ardía en la piel._

 _\- Quizás los dos nos hemos equivocado – acabó por decir tras unos minutos de silencio._

 _Cuando había salido de la sala lo único que había quedado de ella allí era el anillo encima de la mesa._

Cerró los ojos unos segundos ante los recuerdos que habían aparecido de repente en su cabeza. Hacía ya mucho tiempo de aquello, y incluso aunque las cosas fueran diferentes, no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Sí, había tenido la oportunidad de tener exactamente lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ella y la había dejado escapar. A cabezota seguramente solo la ganaran aquel que estaba a su lado en aquel momento y pocos más.

Por eso mismo había sido ella la primera que había insistido en que Yamato tenía que volver a su puesto, que no podía intentar dejarlo todo atrás hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, o tuviera lo que tuviera con ella. Habían pasado por más episodios sobre aquel tema a lo largo de los años y siempre se había mantenido en su posición. Ella no había cedido por nadie, no dejaría que lo hicieran por ella. Lo comprendía y lo aceptaba, ¿por qué al resto le costaba tanto verlo?

Sentir un ligero movimiento a su lado la hizo volver a la realidad, incluso sonrió divertida al ver que lo que la había distraído de sus pensamientos no era más que la cabeza del rubio cayendo hacia el lado contrario.

\- Y luego decía que no estaba cansado… - negó con la cabeza antes de girarse, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos-. Eh, bello durmiente – murmuró pinchándolo ligeramente en el costado un par de veces, viendo como de repente volvía a poner la cabeza recta, mirándola confuso-. ¿Tú no eras el que estaba perfectamente y quería irse por ahí?

No le respondió de palabra, limitándose a desperezarse lo mejor que pudo dada la postura, sonriendo ligeramente de medio lado, teniendo que dejarla escaparse de su lado cuando se puso en pie.

\- Venga, que para estar durmiendo ahí mejor te busco un sitio más cómodo – alargó la mano para tirar de la de él.

No puso pega ninguna para dejarse levantar. Había que darle la razón cuando la tenía, eso, y que estaba todavía lo suficientemente adormilado para dejarse manejar por ella.

\- Vete subiendo, que yo voy a cerrar bien la puerta – le dijo antes de darle un ligero empujón hacia la zona de las escaleras.

El rubio asintió, algo más despejado al haberse movido por fin, decidiendo que iba a ser mejor no levarle la contraria y hacer lo que ella le decía, subiendo los escalones. Sabía perfectamente el camino. Ya tendrían tiempo mañana para todo lo demás. Notaba como el cansancio de todos los días de trabajo y más trabajo parecía haberse apoderado de él. Como si realmente no hubiera descansado bien en semanas y solo lo hubiera hecho al tenerla a su lado.

\- ¿Y con qué se supone que pretendes que duerma? – le dijo divertido cuando la vio volver a entrar por la puerta.

\- Oye, yo si quieres te dejo uno de mis pijamas. Seguro que estás precioso… - cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ella.

\- Sí, para que te inspires en esa imagen para tu nueva colección.

\- ¿No te has dejado nada por aquí alguna de las otras veces? – comentó antes de pasar cerca de él, aprovechando para dejar algunas cosas encima de su mesita.

\- Pues… - la cogió por la cintura desde la espalda, acercándose a ella para hablarle al oído- da la casualidad de que la mayoría de las veces que me he quedado aquí de lo que menos he tenido que preocuparme ha sido del pijama.

Observó el reflejo de ambos en el reflejo de la ventana, devolviéndole así una mirada divertida al enarcamiento de dejas de ella.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** uy, igual aquí llega por fin algo por que lo que sufrí amenazas por tomatazos en la anterior historia... e_e

Sí, yo también lo veo igual que tú. Simplemente lo que se está viendo por el momento es el punto de vista de los más cercanos a Sora que posiblemente no terminen de querer entender que ella esté haciendo exactamente lo que quiere porque quiere. De eso va precisamente este capítulo. De alguna manera tenía que meter las justificaciones de por qué actúa cómo lo hace e_e Y además, por el momento no hemos visto tampoco gran cosa de él más allá de ese capítulo que os puse al principio y luego todo lo demás ha sido acompañado, claro e_e

Y, además, aprovecho para introducir un poquito con este capítulo algo del pasado, otro personaje que... puede que aparezca más adelante e_e y esas cositas de forma más oficial que con un par de simples comentarios como hice en la anterior historia. Y sí, el nombre del capítulo ha sido maldad pura para asustar jajaja

Gracias por las buenas intenciones hacia mi persona ❤❤. Estoy algo mejor, pero bueno, ahí ahí. Si de noche me encuentro mejor y avanzo un poquito escribiendo para matar el aburrimiento os dejo otro capítulo, sino ya hasta mañana nada.


	12. Estoy seguro de ello

El primero en despertarse aquella mañana fue Yamato, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, ubicándose lentamente. Siempre le pasaba, pasaba tan pocas veces en Tokio que cuando amanecía allí le costaba saber dónde estaba.

Por suerte, nada más girar la cabeza pudo ver una melena rojiza a su lado, y su dueña dormía plácidamente. Alargó la mano, girándose hacia ella, para rodearla con su brazo, fijándose de repente en que finalmente, las amenazas de la noche anterior se habían vuelto reales.

Hacía frío en aquella época del año y dado que realmente estaba agotado la noche anterior, se había dormido prácticamente nada más tocar las sábanas… y ella había que dejarle alguna de sus camisetas más anchas para que pudiera intentar dormir con ella. Otra cosa era que no midiera bastante más que ella y que probablemente lo que ella llamase ancho a él le quedase bastante ajustado, pero había confianza de sobra. Ya se había reído de él lo suficiente la noche anterior cuando lo había visto con ese aspecto.

Tiró de ella, acercándosela para pegar su cuerpo al suyo, intentando simplemente centrarse en disfrutar del momento, de tenerla por fin a su lado. No quería despertarla, al menos no por el momento, limitándose a volver a dejar la cabeza sobre la almohada, bien pegado a ella. El característico olor del champú de la chica hizo que curvase los labios en una ligera sonrisa, siendo capaz de reconocer automáticamente el olor que ya había asociado con ella en cualquier parte del mundo.

Gran parte del mal humor que había acumulado a lo largo de las semanas anteriores había derivado precisamente del hecho de no haber podido volver en todo aquel tiempo, de no haber podido verla. Había estado estresado y agobiado con demasiado trabajo, pero eso era algo que nunca le había molestado demasiado. No se podía decir lo mismo de no haber podido tener momentos como aquel en semanas. Esa nunca había sido una de sus preocupaciones, nunca había sentido la necesidad de echar la vista atrás hacia algún lugar por culpa de nadie, al menos no con tanta intensidad.

Odiaba tener que reconocer que todo aquello era un círculo vicioso y que el hecho de que siempre estuviera de mal humor cuando pasaba largas temporadas fuera era una mezcla de sentimientos de todo tipo. Pasando por la rabia de no poder hacer nada por evitarlo y siguiendo por la culpa de saber que no debía de ser el único en aquella situación.

En su momento había pensado que acabarían teniendo una solución para su situación, que aquellas temporadas distanciados se terminarían tarde o temprano, pero no había sido así. Prácticamente a medida que la situación entre ellos se había ido poniendo más seria, las separaciones habían ido durando más. Por suerte para todos, la salida fácil que habría buscado años atrás no era algo que contemplase. Años atrás habría hecho por acabar con todo aquello alejándose de Sora. Ahora solo buscaba la oportunidad perfecta para poder escaparse para estar con ella. Aquella vez, simplemente, Taichi le había dado la excusa perfecta.

Acarició con cuidado el costado de ella, aquella vez sí que buscando despertarla, queriendo aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían. No obtuvo más respuesta que un ligero ruido de protesta por su parte, quien luego se revolvió dejando de darle la espalda para quedarse de frente, aún despertar.

Aprovechó unos segundos para estudiar el gesto relajado de ella, llevando la mano al rostro de la chica, acariciando con suavidad sus rasgos, cambiando de técnica. Pasados unos segundos se dio cuenta de que aunque aún no había abierto los ojos, una sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios.

\- ¿Tú no sabes que los fines de semana no se madruga? – murmuró finalmente.

\- Si tengo cosas importantes que hacer no… - sonrió divertido acercándose para saludarla con un pequeño beso.

\- ¿Si? ¿Y qué puedes tener que hacer tú un domingo por la mañana? – abrió los ojos finalmente tras el beso, observándolo-. Al menos vestido con esas pintas – sonrió al fijarse mejor en él.

\- Eh, estoy perfectamente arreglado para ir a cualquier parte de la ciudad y para cualquier situación.

\- Sí, si lo sé te dejo una con dibujos de animales o algo… - empezó a reírse directamente de él.

\- Lo que quieras, a algunos nos queda bien cualquier cosa – sonrió de medio lado, con una de sus mejores expresiones arrogantes, bromeando.

No lo dijo, intentando poner una de sus mejores expresiones de duda, aunque sabía que en el fondo tenía toda la razón del mundo aunque no hablasen en serio. De hecho, estaba segura de que hasta con un saco en la cabeza estaría favorido o al menos su salud mental estaría algo más favorecida.

\- Vale, luego te lo dejo para salir a la calle también para que te luzcas – acabó por decir empezando ya a reírse al imaginarse tal escena.

\- Qué graciosa se ha levantado ella hoy – se inclinó hacia ella por fin, buscando un beso que encontró sus problemas al levantar algo ella el cuello al verle las intenciones.

En momentos así, agradecía realmente estar solamente ellos dos, sin nade más en casa de quien tener que preocuparse, especialmente, de los digimon. Podían olvidarse de la existencia de todos y aprovechar el tiempo realmente. Yamato pasó sus manos en torno a ella, aprovechando para girarla mientras que se negaba a separar sus labios de los de Sora, dejándosela encima.

Fue la chica quien se separó cuando necesitó coger aire, aprovechando para acomodarse en su nueva postura quedándose sentada sobre él. Posó las manos sobre su abdomen, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa, divertida todavía por el aspecto que le daba. A ella, sin duda, le quedaba mucho más larga y mucho menos ajustada.

\- Pues… sin que sirva de precedente – empezó a hablar mientras que dibujaba con sus dedos las formas del torso de él por encima de la tela – creo que he encontrado algo que me queda mejor a mí que a ti.

Ambos se rieron antes de que él se incorporase para quedar sentado con ella encima volviendo a besarla, dejándose llevar del todo, centrándose únicamente en ella y en lo mucho que la había echado en falta. Solo la dejó escaparse de él cuando notó las manos de la chica tirar hacia arriba de la camiseta, separándose para dejarle quitársela y lanzarla lejos antes de volver a atraerla hacia él, colando las manos por debajo del bajo del camisón que llevaba, posando así las manos en sus muslos apretándola contra él.

Se dejó arrastrar, con un movimiento más estudiado, notando como cerraba con más fuerza las manos sobre ella. Sonrió a medio camino en el beso antes de profundizarlo, enredado sus manos en su cabello, aprovechando para disfrutar del simple hecho de que estuviera a su lado. Lo había echado demasiado de menos.

Cuando se separaron de nuevo, mantuvo la mirada de él, clavando su mirada en la azul de él, volviendo a deslizar sus dedos por la piel de Yamato, por cada forma. Se notaban las temporadas en las que estaba fuera tanto tiempo, era capaz de apreciar los pequeños cambios, y, aquella vez, algo le decía que para quitarse el estrés de encima alguien había estado entrenando más de la cuenta. Sonrió ante esa idea, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente, notando como por fin las manos de él cambiaban de lugar, subiendo por sus piernas.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos – acabó por confesar Sora, deteniéndose unos segundos en su exploración, dejándole besar su cuello al echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

\- No creo que tanto como yo a ti – y no lo decía por llevarle la contraria en el típico juego, sino porque aquella vez le había costado muchísimo sobrellevar la distancia. Había murmurado aquello entre beso y beso, bajando hacia la clavícula de ella-. Vamos a tener que buscar una solución a todo esto, porque no pienso volver a pasarme cinco semanas sin poder tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez – levantó la cabeza para mirarla por fin mientras que hablaba.

\- ¿No es eso lo que se supone que llevamos haciendo estos dos años? – acarició con una de sus manos la mejilla de él.

\- Lo sé, pero… algo tendremos que hacer – asintió a sus propias palabras dando así por terminada la conversación, al menos por su parte.

Pudo ver que ella lo miraba sin decir nada, pero no quiso entrar en detalles en aquel momento. Simplemente giró sus manos para dejar de tenerlas posadas sobre la piel de Sora, cerrándolas ahora en torno al camisón para tirar de él rápidamente hacia arriba y sacárselo por la cabeza al levantar ella los brazos.

\- Estoy seguro de ello – repitió clavando la mirada en el cuerpo de ella, observándola con tanta intensidad que consiguió que se le subieran los colores a pesar de que ya hiciera bastante tiempo de la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

No estaba segura de si era la situación o la forma en la que lo había dicho, o que simplemente quería creer en sus palabras ciegamente. Por eso mismo asintió antes de recortar la escasa distancia que los separaba para olvidarse del resto del mundo con él.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** si te soy sincera, yo también he estado pensado en eso mismo hoy xDDD Nunca he tocado el tema del pasado de él, pero creo que es porque en mi cabeza no lo hay tenido. Y con que no lo ha tenido me refiero a que no ha tenido nada serio que pueda hacer "peso" en esta historia. Con la profesión que tiene y tal y como lo he manejado, no lo veo teniendo tiempo "para esas cosas".

Si contamos que ya he dado por supuesto que ha estado en el espacio varias veces y que ha tenido mucho tiempo de entrenamientos y preparación, ¿cuándo lo ponemos teniendo una relación seria? Sí que habrá tenido por ahí algo, obviamente, pero serio, serio como para sacarlo a la luz ahora meh... Si las circunstancias fueran otra seguro que estarían en otra situación. Ella, al contrario, sí que con el tipo de personalidad que tiene da más juego en estos aspectos y por eso os la jugué en el anterior con las falsas apariencias y luego... hablando de anillos e_e

Pero vamos, que me ha hecho gracia justo estar rumiando eso yo hoy y que tú también te dieras cuenta xDDD Y puede, puede que alguien tenga que entrar en tu lista negra y puede que por donde yo vaya escribiendo haya vuelto a aparecer y que se hayan cruzado... y que esté a punto de cruzarse también con el rubiales e_e Pero solo puede, ¿eh? Muajajaja. Lo del nombre ya he dicho que fue maldad pura, pero tienes que perdonármela, son los calmantes xDDD

Espero que este te guste para compensar... ¡Un abrazo! Y ánimo con el trabajo, que yo ahora estoy de baja al menos que sino seguro que me tocaba hoy xD

 **Dikus:** vale, vale xDD Es que a los anon os tengo más perdidillos si os contesto de esa forma. Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Como siempre digo, intento ir bastante por delante escribiendo y así puedo permitirme mantener el ritmo rápido y constante de capítulos cortos que le da más dinámica a la historia y le da menos tiempo a algunas - señala a la user de arriba - a aliarse con otros en mi contra xDDD ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! ¡Nos leemos!


	13. El paso

\- Mira quién aparece por fin – dijo la voz de Takeru al ver abrirse la puerta de la casa de su padre dejando paso a su hermano ¿acompañado? Se quedó sorprendido al verlo aparecer con Sora. No era que a esas alturas fuera un secreto que estuvieran juntos, nunca jamás lo había sido, pero sí que le extrañaba que la hubiera llevado con él a sabiendas de quiénes iban a estar presentes allí.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No habíamos quedado a media tarde? Pues son las cuatro… - ya bastante le había costado ir hasta allí queriendo haber aprovechado todo el tiempo a solas con su chica.

\- Contando que te vas a las siete de la tarde, sí, es un buen momento para aparecer – le dijo el menor de los rubios.

\- Deja a tu hermano en paz – dijo finalmente Hiroaki saliendo a saludar a su hijo, dándose cuenta por fin de que no venía solo-. ¡Sora!

\- Buenas tardes – sonrió tras sus palabras, saludando a Takeru con la mano-. ¿Dónde habéis dejado a Biyomon?

\- Está fuera, con los demás – señaló el chico con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo te ha convencido para que vengas con él?

\- Oye, que no me tiene que convencer de nada. Es domingo y tengo el día libre…

\- ¿Ves? Idiota – pasaran los años que pasaran, una colleja llegó por parte de su hermano mayor.

\- Sí, ya… Está mamá también – anunció llevándose la mano a dónde había recibido el golpe.

Eso explicó de repente el motivo de sus preguntas. La pelirroja y Yamato cruzaron una mirada. Se le había olvidado que su madre estaría allí. Por eso les había extrañado a todos tanto que hubiera aparecido allí la chica.

\- ¿No se lo habías dicho?

\- No me había acordado, pero, ¿y qué problema hay con eso?

\- Eso digo yo, ¿qué problema hay con eso? Que a tu padre lo tengamos más aburrido con las idas y venidas y esto ya sea más bien una costumbre no quiere decir que nadie vaya a salir corriendo porque esté ella aquí – sonrió, divertida.

Ella, desde luego, no tenía ni el más mínimo problema.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Aburrido? Aburrida tendrás que estar tú ya de todo lo que tienes que aguantar cada vez que juntas con nosotros – se acercó por fin a saludarla más apropiadamente-. Que a menudo elemento te has ido a juntar.

\- Bueno… los he tenido que aguantar peores – se rió, divertida mientras que se encogía de hombros dejándose arrastrar por el mayor de los Ishida hacia fuera.

* * *

Los ojos canela de Sora se habían quedado fijos en el reloj, viendo que la hora de tener que marcharse estaba más cerca de lo que a ella le gustaría. Se mordió el labio, queriendo disimular sus posibles malas caras. Odiaba aquellos últimos momentos, sobre todo en días como aquel en el que apenas habían tenido tiempo.

\- Ha tenido mucha suerte – una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantando la vista justo para encontrarse a Natsuko a su lado.

\- ¿Suerte?

\- Sí, mi hijo, por tener a alguien como tú a su lado.

\- Oh… - pudo sentir perfectamente como el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas-. Tampoco tanta suerte.

\- Claro que sí, no todo el mundo encuentra a alguien que esté dispuesto a esperar. Por desgracia, hablo desde la experiencia – miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que ninguno de los presentes estaba pegando la oreja a lo que hablaban-. Vosotros dos vais a durar más, solo hay que veros. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, estoy segura de que os irá bien.

Se quedó mirando hacia ella, sorprendida. No había tenido nunca demasiado trato con ella. No por ningún motivo en especial, sino porque al vivir ella más alejada, apenas había tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabra con ella. Sonrió saliendo del momentáneo shock en el que se había quedado.

\- Ojalá… Yo de verdad que lo espero – asintió.

\- Yo sé que no tengo mucho derecho a meterme, que aunque mis relación con él haya mejorado con el tiempo, pero creo que estar contigo siempre le ha hecho bastante bien. No es que yo haya sabido nada nunca, claro – no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, mirando de reojo hacia el menor de sus hijos- pero nunca ha pasado mejores temporadas que cuando ha estado contigo.

\- No le digas eso si no quieres quedarte con un solo hijo como resultado – ella también dirigió su mirada hacia Takeru. No le contaba ninguna cosa que pudiera sorprenderla, siempre había supuesto que el chivato siempre había sido él-. Yo creo que esta vez no he tenido nada que ver – negó con la cabeza-. Es más, posiblemente si las cosas hubieran estado como en el pasado no habríamos llegado hasta a este punto. No soy yo esa vez, por eso es diferente todo – se había quedado distraída mientras que hablaba.

\- Puede, pero estoy segura de que tú de alguna manera también has tenido algo que ver. Espero, de verdad, que duréis todo lo que tengáis que durar – posó una mano sobre el brazo de la chica.

\- Gracias… - sonrió sinceramente a las palabras de la mujer.

\- Ojalá yo hubiera tenido tu forma de ver las cosas y no de dejarme afectar por lo que dicen o dejan de decir los demás.

La observó de nuevo, curiosa. Apenas la conocía para esperar escuchar de ella un comentario de ese tipo, pero por lo que sabía era una buena mujer. Hubiera guardado sus distancias con Yamato o no toda su vida, ese no era asunto suyo. Ella había pasado por algo parecido con su familia y sabía que había millones de motivos para todo aquello.

\- No es que no me deje afectar, es que simplemente tengo claro lo que quiero. ¿Que me tengo que quedar esperando un mes o dos hasta que vuelve? Es la mejor de las opciones que tengo. Es lo que siempre quiero pensar.

\- Por eso mismo te digo que mi hijo tiene mucha suerte – retiró la mano de dónde la había posado-. ¿Qué tal va todo en el estudio? No hace demasiado que en el trabajo leí algo sobre el tema.

* * *

En otro tiempo, la escena de ver a su madre hablando con Sora hubiera servido para que Yamato empezara a tener sudores fríos. Aquella vez era diferente, incluso estaba sonriendo ligeramente mirando hacia la escena.

\- Tendrías que verte la cara de bobo que se te queda a veces, hijo – dijo Hiroaki divertido.

\- A veces dice… cada que pasa por delante de ella, papá.

\- Takeru… ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? – ironizó el rubio mayor poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- No, lo cierto es que ahora mismo no – sonrió divertido ante la mirada fulminante que se ganó-. Oye, ¿se puede saber cuándo pensáis dar el paso vosotros dos, eh?

\- ¿Qué paso? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Lleváis juntos desde los catorce…

\- Cualquiera que te oiga… Solo llevamos dos años juntos.

\- Sí, di lo que quieras, desde los catorce para mí. ¿Cuándo pensáis dar el paso, eh?

\- Deja a tu hermano en paz, eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Sí que lo es, papá. Sí que lo es…

El menor de los dos hermanos sintió la mirada fulminante del mayor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tú crees que no lo he pensado, eh idiota? – aquello llamó la atención del padre de ambos quien estaba a punto de pasar a ignorarlos hasta escuchar las palabras de Yamato.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Cómo que entonces? Si ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de pasar más de unos meses en la misma ciudad bajo el mismo techo que ella…

\- Pero se te ha pasado por la cabeza – rebatió.

\- Claro que se me ha pasado por la cabeza, ¿cómo no se me va a pasar? – aquello era obvio-. Pero no estoy en condiciones de nada más.

Takeru fue a abrir la boca de nuevo, pero aquella vez su padre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera.

\- Tu hermano tiene razón, hijo. Si no considera que sea momento de nada, déjalo estar.

\- ¿Pero como no va a ser momento? ¿Cuándo sino? Sois los únicos que quedáis de todo el grupo ahora ya para todo…

\- Takeru – Hiroaki negó con la cabeza-. Deja a tu hermano en paz. Vete a buscar a tu madre, de hecho, que ya es hora de a llevar a Yamato al aeropuerto.

\- No te preocupes papá, me acompaña Sora.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** te lo dije ayer por mensaje privado, era exactamente la imagen mental que tenía en mi cabeza. Me encanta esa peli, me la he visto decenas de veces y aproveché para hacer el paralelismo xDDD No contaba con que fuera a ser cazada tan rápido y con tanta precisión jajajajaja

Bien, bien, me gusta tener el nivel de vigilancia de este tipo y que ya te tenga bien entrenada de saber seguir mis patrones de escritura. Si aparece un nombre o se habla de algo más de la cuenta es porque tengo pensado hacer algo con ello. A ver si puedo dejarme escrito hoy lo que tengo en mente porque quiero aprovechar el tirón si es posible. Sino ya tengo maldades con las que entretenerme mañana de tarde.

En uno de tus review de hace unos días me di cuenta de que este capítulo hubiera sido perfecto para poner a Yamato con su sobrino, pero bueno, ya lo tenía escrito y no tenía demasiada gracia para editarlo, así que más adelante tendremos oportunidad. Cuando vuelva a estar del todo activa y operativa me quedaré a gusto con varias cosas que quiero hacer también.

De noche o mañana, dependiendo de lo que pueda escribir hoy, ¡más!


	14. No sé a qué esperas

\- ¿Tanto te costaba dejar a Yamato en paz?

Tras despedirse de su hijo, se habían quedado solos con el menos de los dos. Con el tiempo y sobre todo, desde que habían sido abuelos, la relación entre Natsuko y Hiroaki se había ido normalizando hasta el mundo de poder tener situaciones como aquella sin mayores problemas.

\- ¿Qué les ha pasado ya? – preguntó la mujer no siendo consciente de haberlos visto discutir.

\- Nada, mamá. Yo lo he dicho nada raro…

\- No, no le has dicho nada raro. Pero haz el favor de no meterte ahí – cortó antes de girarse hacia su exmujer-. Ha ido corriendo a preguntarle que si no pensaba que fuera hora ya de formalizar las cosas.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Si llevan juntos media vida – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Es más complicado, hijo – Natsuko tuvo que darle la razón -. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que pueden dar ese paso sin tan siquiera poder convivir en la misma ciudad de seguido?

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

\- Pues que si ni siquiera saben cómo se les puede dar la convivencia, ¿cómo van a pensar en pasar el resto de su vida juntos?

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – al menos él no lo creía.

\- Tiene mucho que ver. Hasta que tu hermano no vea que es capaz de pasar más tiempo de seguido en Tokio no se lo va a plantear en serio.

\- Sigo pensando que es una tontería, papá. Mientras que siga con ese trabajo no va a poder hacerlo y estoy seguro que los dos quieren.

\- No vale con querer, Takeru – Natsuko entró finalmente en la conversación-. Yo también estoy segura de que van a seguir bien, pero necesitan tener otra situación diferente. No vale con pasar un fin de semana o dos al mes juntos.

\- Yo sigo pensando que no hace falta más. Que a vosotros nos os funcionara no quiere decir que a ellos no les vaya a funcionar. Ya han pasado dos años perfectamente así, pueden con ello – hablaba totalmente convencido de ello. Aunque fueran sus padres, conocía mucho mejor a su hermano que ellos, o al menos eso quería creer.

Intentó dar el tema por zanjado o al menos hasta que su madre se fue, sabiendo que entonces podría hablar más libremente con Hiroaki.

\- ¿Por qué dices que me calle? ¿Tú sabes algo que yo no, papá?

\- Hijo… No es que sepa algo porque me lo haya contado. Creo que es bastante obvio que aunque parezcan estar perfectamente la situación es muy delicada.

\- ¿Delicada?

\- Tú hermano, don "a mí no me pasa nada, yo puedo con todo" lo está pasando mal con todo esto. Mal por él, y mal por ella. Empiezo a preocuparme por cómo vaya a acabar todo esto.

\- No creo que vaya a acabar mal – negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso depende de lo que tú consideres mal. Si a tu hermano le asignan un viaje de nuevo fuera va a tardar meses, incluso años, en volver. Lo sabes tú tan bien como yo, y lo que es peor, lo saben ellos. ¿Cómo esperas que puedan mantener algo así? No hablo de semanas sin verse, hablo de años.

\- ¿Sabes algo que yo no? – repitió.

\- ¿Qué te ha contado del nuevo proyecto que le han asignado?

\- Nada… ¿por qué? – de repente, aquello no le gustó ni lo más mínimo.

* * *

Una vez en el aeropuerto, la joven pareja caminaba entre la gente, acompañados no demasiado lejos de los digimon de ambos. No había maletas aquella vez, nada más que una pequeña bolsa de viaje que iba al hombro de su dueño ya que para los días que iba a estar allí no le compensaba.

\- ¿Vas a tener mucho trabajo cuando vuelvas?

\- Supongo… - desvió la mirada hacia los paneles de información buscando su vuelo-. Una buena montaña de cosas que hacer para ponerme de buen humor nada más entrar por la puerta. Puedo amenaza de tener un fénix gigante para cuando me den la lata.

\- Si quieres te la dejo, ya sabes que tiene muy mal humor cuando quiere – sonrió divertida mirando hacia Biyomon quien iba unos pasos por detrás de ellos.

\- No hace falta que lo jures – giró la cabeza también hacia la digimon.

Sora iba pensando en lo corto que se le había hecho aquella vez todo, pero no quería decirlo. Debería de estar acostumbrada ya a aquellas situaciones, a despedidas que no le gustaban a nadie, pero se le acababan haciendo cuesta arriba siempre. Inconscientemente soltó la mano que él le tenía cogida, pero solo para cambiar de forma de cogerla, entrelazando así sus dedos con los suyos.

Miró hacia la chica, sin decir nada. Había algo que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, algo que sabía que tenía que decirle, pero aún era pronto. No quería dar nada por hecho, aunque cada vez las cosas parecieran más encaminadas hacia el mismo punto.

\- ¿Tienes planeado algún viaje al extranjero? – le preguntó.

\- No, que yo sepa por el momento no. Una vez que pasen las reuniones de mañana solo tengo que ayudar a Haru a terminar de recoger sus cosas.

\- Me alegro por ella, salúdala de mi parte cuando la veas – sí, se alegraba, pero si lo penaba egoístamente, no le hacía gracia que se mudara. Sin embargo, como todo aquello era culpa suya, prefirió no hacer más comentarios al respecto-. Podemos intentar que vengas a pasar unos días conmigo al sur si te apetece. No te prometo que me dejen estar contigo todo el día pero hay algún evento preparado para dentro de un par de semanas y quizás podrías acompañarme.

\- Podría intentarlo… Pero solo si me lo pides bien, ¿eh? ¿Qué formas son estas de decirme que te mueres de ganas de poder pasar más días conmigo? – sonrió finalmente, bromeando.

\- Oh venga, ya sabes que eso de las palabras no se me da demasiado bien – soltó la mano de ella para pasar ahora el brazo en torno a sus hombros-. ¿Lo intentarás?

\- Claro que sí, además, todavía no he conseguido pillarte con el uniforme puesto, creo que ya va siendo hora…

\- Un poco mejor de pinta que con cierta camiseta sí que tengo, no te lo voy a negar – se rió sin poder evitarlo acercándola a él para dejar un beso en su frente llegando por fin a donde se formaba la cola-. Te llamaré cuando llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ten buen viaje – asintió a sus palabras antes de estirarse para despedirse de él con un beso.

\- Te quiero – murmuró al separarse de ella, sin apenas levantar la voz justo antes se dar un paso atrás, mirando hacia la compañera de Sora-. Cuídamela, ¿quieres?

* * *

El camino de vuelta desde el aeropuerto siempre se le hacía cuesta arriba. Era casi peor que ir hasta él. Siempre volvía con la cabeza hecha un hervidero de ideas y el ánimo por los suelos, no podía evitarlo. Era el único momento en el que realmente se permitía bajar la guardia.

\- Deberías de decirle a Haru que venga hoy a terminar de recoger y a cenar con nosotras – le dijo Biyomon cuando ya estaban de camino a casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estás triste y podemos usar eso como excusa.

\- Se me pasará… Y ella tiene su vida, Biyomon, no puedo pedirle que se quede siempre conmigo.

\- Pues no es tan mala idea que le pidieras eso a Yamato de una vez. Siempre que se va te pasas unos días triste y no me gusta verte así.

\- Sabes que no puedo pedirle eso…

\- Pues yo creo que si tú se lo pides lo haría. Que solo necesita eso para hacerlo – comentó mientras que alzaba le vuelo para quedar a la altura de Sora.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Pues… porque sí – a fin de cuentas, ¿quién mejor que ella para darse cuenta de esas cosas?

\- No puedo pedirle eso y lo sabes.

\- Pues yo creo que es justamente lo que él quiere que hagas.

\- Biyomon… - frenó sus pasos para decirle algo más a su amiga, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

\- ¡Sora! – la voz de Mimi las sacó de aquella conversación.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú ahora?

\- Vengo de hacer un recado, ¿y tú?

\- Del aeropuerto…

\- Por eso traes esa cara de lechuga.

\- Cara de lechuga… cara de lechuga… - se cogió de su brazo antes de cruzar una mirada con su compañera-. ¿Vienes a cenar con nosotras?

\- Claro, sé de un sitio nuevo que han abierto que tenía gana de conocer.

Por mucho que todos se empeñaran, tenía a sus amigos. Nunca estaría sola.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** y con este capítulo te doy la razón en lo que decías tú de que realmente, quién lo puede estar pasando peor de los dos es Yamato y no ella. El problema deriva de que todos están empeñados en sobreprotegerla a ella cuando en realidad, es otro quién necesita algo más de atención en toda esta situación. Además es una situación que estoy segura que de habernos enseñado algo más en la serie, seguro que la habríamos tenido que ver, y no sé a ti, pero a mí me parece que de los dos la que tiene mejor pinta de llevarlo todo es ella. Sora es un personaje con mucha más estabilidad emocional, a pesar de todo, que Yamato. Y esa es la clave de todo esto, o al menos en mi versión de los hechos.

Lo otro... no voy a confesar si es maldad mía para marear, o si de verdad hay que preocuparse por el tema anillo - vamos a llamarlo así-. A ver, que sí, que todos sabemos cómo acaban, lo hemos visto, peeeeeeeeeero puede que me dé a mí por marear un poquillo más la perdiz antes. Y contando que me has creído capaz de haberlos separado en este ff a saber qué piensas que tramo ahora jajajajaja Acepto teorías, que me encanta leerlas ❤

A este paso ni tomates, ni purpurina. Piedras me van a caer xDDD ¡Un abrazo! De noche... más, que ya casi he terminado de escribir otro capitulillo.


	15. Lo has conseguido

\- Ishida, a mi despacho – la voz de uno de los directores del proyecto sacó a Yamato de sus pensamientos, haciendo que devolviera la vista al frente en vez de la pantalla en la que estaba leyendo las noticias sobre protestas contra los digimon.

\- Sí, señor - ¿había hecho algo ya? Aceleró el paso para ir tras él.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde su viaje a Tokio y cada vez estaba teniendo menos tiempo con el proyecto. No había hablado con nadie más que con su padre de lo que estaban preparando. No había tenido gana de querer sacar aquellos temas a la luz todavía, no hasta estar seguro de ello.

\- Siéntate – le indicó el director señalando la silla-. Vengo de la reunión con los directivos del proyecto. Ya han sacado más detalles, supongo que serán de tu interés – esperó que el chico asintiera con la cabeza-. Como ya sabes llevamos dos años preparando otro viaje de aproximación a Marte, para eso te pedimos que volvieras. Y para eso te queremos con nosotros. Tienes la experiencia y ya sabes cómo funciona todo el protocolo – empezó a explicar -, por eso se te ascenderá al puesto de comandante y el proyecto pasará a estar a tu cargo.

\- ¿Qué? – se olvidó por completo de todo el protocolo.

\- Lo que has oído. Vas a ser ascendido, enhorabuena, chico, lo has conseguido – alargó la mano para darle la enhorabuena.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, alargando la mano aún sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué le acababan de decir? ¿Comandante? ¿Él? ¿Marte? ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué no se alegraba de aquello?

\- Discúlpeme, señor – hizo una pausa-. ¿A qué se refiere con eso de que el proyecto pasará a mi cargo?

\- Toda la dirección del proyecto de ahora en adelante será controlada por ti. También la puesta en marcha y por supuesto, el viaje.

\- ¿El viaje? ¿Voy a volver a salir?

\- Sí, necesitamos a alguien con tu experiencia para eso. Sé que la última vez tuvisteis serios problemas, pero esta vez se tomarán todas las medidas de seguridad para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

\- … - hizo una pausa, perplejo.

\- Pareces no alegrarte de ello.

\- No esperaba esto, señor.

\- Lo sé, se te dijo que tu presencia se requería para detalles técnicos, pero ahora necesitamos la experiencia práctica que has ganado. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, nadie más que tú habrá estado en la historia de la humanidad dos veces en ese planeta. Puedes irte a casa, ya hablaremos mañana de los detalles.

\- Señor – se despidió con un gesto, saliendo del despacho mucho más pálido de lo normal en él.

¿Acababan de cumplirse a la vez su mayor sueño y su peor pesadilla? Ni siquiera se despidió de la gente con los que había estado hasta el momento, caminando directamente hacia la salida. No podía creerse lo que le acababan de decir. Debería de estar contento, debería de alegrarse. Nadie más que él había tenido nunca aquella oportunidad. Iban a ascenderlo… ¿por qué no se alegraba?

Se había esforzado por aquello casi tanto tiempo como el que le implicaría estar fuera y lejos de todo. Lejos de Sora… se pasó la mano por los ojos antes de sacar el teléfono y marcar rápidamente el primer número que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedes hablar?

\- ¿Tú? ¿Llamándome a mí? – la voz de Taichi sonó confusa al otro lado-. Sí, estoy en casa, vengo de acompañar a Koemi de hacerse unas pruebas… ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pasa…

\- No me gusta nada ese tono. Dame un momento – lo pudo escuchar hablar con su mujer de fondo y después, escuchó como una puerta se cerraba-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Me ascienden – comentó, aún con la mirada fija en un punto en la nada.

\- ¿Y para eso me das estos sustos? ¡Eso es muy buena noticia! Me alg…

\- Me mandan otra vez al espacio – soltó de golpe cortando la felicitación de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Volvemos a Marte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me han dado detalles, pero lo han tenido pensado todo este tiempo. Acaban de informarme… - el silencio al otro lado del teléfono fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta-. Cuando me llamaron pensaba que sería solo para apoyo técnico al haber estado en el primer viaje, no contaba con esto.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Ahora fue él quien guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea. Esa pregunta servía para asustarlo más que la idea de todos los enemigos que hubieran tenido volviendo a aparecer a la vez delante de él. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

\- Supongo que si no contestas es porque no lo sabes… ¿Se lo has dicho ya a alguien más?

\- No, acabo de enterarme.

\- Creo que no has hecho bien hablando conmigo el primero, Yamato. Ya sabes lo que yo te voy a decir. Ya te ha esperado lo suficiente fingiendo que no pasaba nada como para que ahora le salgas con un viaje que te puede llevar años. No se lo merece, así que tú verás lo que haces. Por eso me has llamado a mí, ¿no?

\- ¿Y qué hago? ¿Lo mando todo a paseo o la mando a ella? ¿Tú te das cuenta de la situación en la que me acabo de quedar? – era la primera vez que hacía aquella pregunta en voz alta.

\- Tú verás cuáles son tus prioridades. Y también sabes lo que te va a decir, que no te preocupes por ella, que puede esperarte. Pero me niego a dejar que le hagas eso. Esta vez sí que no, y si me tengo que meter, me meteré. Y sigo pensando que por eso mismo me has llamado, para que te lo diga alguien directamente.

\- Más o menos… - no le extrañó escuchar ninguna de aquellas palabras.

\- Me alegro muchísimo de que te hayan ascendido, llevas años trabajando para ello. No me malinterpretes, si no fuera por todo lo demás, ahora mismo nadie se alegraría más que yo – dijo de repente, dándose cuenta de que quizás hubiera sido demasiado radical-. Pero también me preocupo por vosotros dos. Incluso por ti. Mira a ver qué es lo que quieres, porque no puedes seguir así, te está afectando demasiado.

\- Lo sé – contestó llevándose la mano a los ojos.

\- Y tienes que decírselo a ella.

\- También lo sé.

Debería de enfadarse por el tipo de reacción que había tenido su amigo. Debería… pero sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo para decirle aquello y con esas formas. Era lo primero que había pasado por su cabeza. Era el temor que llevaba rondando por su mente desde hacía meses cuando había empezado a tener sus sospechas de que algo así pudiera pasar.

No iba a ser tan egoísta aquella vez. No podía pedirle que se quedara a su lado esperando meses o años viendo como todos los demás formaban su familia y tenían su vida mientras que ella esperaba. Pero, ¿qué hacer?

¿Qué demonios podía hacer?

Las dos opciones de su balanza no podían estar más equilibradas. Si no adorara su trabajo no habría vuelto años atrás cuando había estado a punto de no contarlo. Se había matado para lograr llegar a dónde estaba, para ser lo que era. ¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad?

¿Cómo iba a poder dejar escapar cualquiera de esas dos cosas?

\- Necesito pensar… - le dijo a Taichi-. No le digas nada a nadie más.

\- No lo haré – le contestó antes de escuchar como su amigo cortaba la llamada.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** me van a caer piedras estando o no malita jajajajaja Piedras de las grandotas y bien merecidas creo yo jajajaja

Lo del viaje del fin de semana a por alguna piedra exótica ha hecho que acabe despertando al perro de la risa que me ha entrado. Oye, original sería "cariño, me voy de compras el fin de semana" "traéme algo bonito, nada" "Vale... ya veré que te encuentro por Marte" xDDDDD Pero me parece a mí que no va a ser cosa del fin de semana...

Cualquier que revise mis historiales de búsqueda de google alucinará, entre tiempos de vuelo entre ciudades para darle realismo, entre información que he buscado de la JAXA, de su base de Tanegashima, de algunos detalles que he buscado más específicos... del tiempo que tardaría hipotéticamente una expedición en hacer el viaje al plantera rojo... Estoy estudiando muy bien todas mis opciones xDD Puedo buscar algunas cosas más como rutas de huída para posibles lluvias de piedras y tomates, ya por tenerlo mirado para por si acaso.

Y sí, probablemente me acabe bajando yo también la foto para poder estudiarla más a fondo a ver qué más acabo sacando de ella. Y no, ya no queda un año como bien dices tú, queda menos de un año... e_e Y... pista, tal y por dónde yo voy, la cosa no tiene pinta de ir mejor. Y ya, ya dejo de pinchar que todavía se me va a colar una piedra por la ventana. No, ahora en serio. El margen de tiempo es muy pequeño, así que vamos a pensar que la diferencia de edad es algo mayor, o sino, a ver cómo salgo yo del lío xDD Incluso, así a ojo, analizando la imagen, quizás aún es pronto. Contando que hipotétitacamente deben de rondar los 39 en el epílogo, si ahora están por los 29-30 y que realmente el más mayor de los nenes se ve mucho más pequeño de lo que ellos eran en 01, eso da bastante margen de maniobra para que pueda hacer el mal a gusto ❤❤


	16. No, no me digas nada

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Taichi no volvió todavía con su mujer, quedándose pensativo. Sabía que en ocasiones quizás se pasaba en el aspecto sobreprotector con Sora, pero no lo podía evitar. Lo mismo haría si la que estuviera en la misma situación fuera Hikari, solo que a ella le había tocado el hermano no problemático.

Intentaba también ponerse en el lugar de Yamato, pero le costaba mucho ver una buena solución para todo aquello. No eran sus decisiones y no era su vida, pero en el fondo no podía evitar meterse.

Volvió a salir, cruzándose con Koemi prácticamente en la puerta, la cual se quedó mirando para él con gesto preocupado.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – le preguntó al ver la cara del chico.

\- Bueno… podría decirse que está por pasar algo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar el qué?

Se acercó a ella, con paso tranquilo, acabando por rodearla con los brazos y posar sus manos en el vientre aún plano de ella, tomándose unos segundos para pensar.

\- Se supone que no, no deberías, pero bueno… - tampoco contaba con que ella fuera a ir corriendo a irse de la lengua con nadie, confiaba ciegamente en ella-. Ascienden a Yamato.

\- ¡Eso es muy buena noticia!

\- Ya…

\- ¿Por qué traes esa cara entonces? No lo entiendo…

\- Porque lo ascienden para mandarlo de nuevo al frente de una expedición…

\- Bueno, es su trabajo, ¿no?

\- A Marte – explicó.

\- ¿Otra vez? – eso ya cuadraba más con la cara que traía él-. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- No lo sé, la otra vez fue cosa de un año y algo…

Koemi guardó silencio, dándose cuenta finamente del problema de todo aquello y lo que realmente motivaba la cara de su marido. Lo conocía más que de sobra como para saber que todo aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo.

\- Es cosa de ellos, ¿lo sabes, no? – advirtió esperando alguna respuesta que no le llegó a dar-. Sé que es un tema delicado y que te preocupa, pero… decidan lo que decidan cada uno de ellos es totalmente su decisión. No es una niña, ni es tonta, sabe perfectamente lo que quiere y si por algún motivo no cuadra con lo que pasa en tu cabeza no quiero que te metas.

\- No me voy a meter… - mentía, lo sabían los dos-. Al menos voy a intentar no hacerlo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que esto no tiene buena pinta.

\- No, no la tiene. No se me ocurre ninguna forma en la que esto pueda acabar bien, pero es cosa de ellos. Decidan lo que decidan.

Sabía que estaba pidiéndole algo que no podía hacer, era superior a él, pero tampoco le podía decir otra cosa. No se quería imaginar en esa situación de ninguna de las maneras, ni en la de él ni en la de ella. Por suerte, aunque el trabajo de ambos en ocasiones los tuviera en diferentes puntas del mundo, siempre era solo por cuestión de días. No tenía que plantearse el hecho de tener que pasar meses lejos, ni mucho menos años.

\- Voy a ir a dar una vuelta para que me dé el aire – dijo finalmente él-. ¿Necesitas algún recado?

\- Pues… mira a ver si hace falta algo para la cena. Yo voy a aprovechar entonces para darme una ducha que tengo calor…

\- ¿Calor? Si está nevando fuera… - arqueó una ceja.

\- Calor he dicho…

\- ¿Que voy a tener que dormir otra vez en el sofá? – sonrió finalmente.

\- No me des ideas…

Dejando a Agumon en casa con la excusa de que tenía que cuidar de Koemi, salió a la calle finalmente, colocándose bien los cuellos del abrigo. Le hacía gracia que ella estuviera prácticamente abanicándose cuando el resto de la ciudad se iba quejando de la drástica caída de las temperaturas aquel invierno.

La conversación que había tenido con su mujer no había servido para alejar ninguna de las ideas que rondaban su cabeza. Ojalá pudiera hacer la vista gorda y no tener que implicarse tanto en aquellos asuntos, pero, por mucho que se empeñara, nunca había podido.

* * *

 _\- ¿No le han concedido el permiso para Año Nuevo? – preguntó entendiendo la cara de su amiga de repente._

 _Había pasado ya un año desde que habían vuelto a estar juntos sus dos mejores amigos, y solamente desde hacía un par de meses hasta la fecha habían empezado las complicaciones. Hasta el momento habían sido capaces de poder mantener el contacto de forma más o menos regular, pero parecía que fuera o lo fuera en lo que estuviera trabajando Yamato empezaba a consumirle más tiempo del que tenía._

 _\- Parece que no… Y yo no puedo viajar porque tengo un par de proyectos importantes que terminar… - era culpa de los dos, no podía enfadarse con él._

 _Había tenido que sacarle prácticamente lo que le pasaba con sacacorchos, no habiéndose tragado la excusa de que solo estaba cansada de toda la semana. Alargó la mano hacia ella, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo._

 _\- No te preocupes, seguro que dentro de poco podrá conseguir días – intentó darle ánimos._

 _\- Sí, claro… - asintió._

 _Normalmente mantenía perfectamente las apariencias, las cuales, tampoco lo eran tanto. Realmente llevaba bien la distancia, pero… no podía estar bien todos los días y a todas horas. Por eso mismo cuando notó el gesto de su amigo no protestó y se dejó acercar a él, acabando por posar la cabeza en su hombro, sin decir ni media palabra._

 _\- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? – le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta real y la que esperaba que ella le diera._

 _Con lo que no contaba era con verla guardar silencio, pensativa. Tampoco contaba con que acabara negando con la cabeza para terminar girándose del todo hacia él, abrazándosele. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado al juego de apariencias que solía acompañar a su mejor amiga, estando más preocupada de estar ahí para los demás que por sí misma. No dejó que la sorpresa lo dejara congelado, rodeándola rápidamente con los brazos._

 _\- Oye… - dijo al cabo de un rato en silencio, intentando escoger bien sus palabras._

 _\- No, no me digas nada – levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia él-. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Estoy bien, de verdad – asintió, alejándose algo haciendo que la soltara-. Pero no puedo estar todos los días con buena cara para todo el mundo…_

 _\- No, por mí como si quieres usarme a mí para gritarme, ya lo sabes. Pero… me preocupas. ¿Segura de que puedes con esto?_

 _\- Claro que sí… - asintió._

 _\- Cabezota como tú sola – sonrió ligeramente, frotando ligeramente sus brazos._

 _\- Sí… Es lo que yo he querido. Sabía a lo que me exponía, Taichi. Así que si no lo llevo bien ahora ya lo llevaré mañana._

 _\- Vale, vale… Es tu vida, es tu decisión. Ya sabes que yo solo quiero apoyarte._

 _\- Ya lo sé – buscó su mano para apretarla ligeramente-. Siempre lo he sabido._

* * *

Posiblemente fuera uno de los pocos que había llegado a ver algo parecido, y eso había ocurrido más de una vez en los últimos tiempos. Era lo que le preocupaba de todo aquello, realmente. Sin embargo, en su cabeza apareció de repente otra idea, yéndose justamente al otro extremo. Podía entender también a su otro amigo y recordando las formas tan directas que había tenido con él, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por cómo se lo había dicho. Se quedó apoyado en una de las barandillas de un parque cercano, de nuevo, quedándose perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _Acababa de salir de una reunión de trabajo y caminaba con paso tranquilo por los pasillos del edificio central de la sede de la JAXA en Tanegashima. Como diplomático en ocasiones acababa ocupándose de temas que nunca se hubiera imaginado. En aquella ocasión estaba allí intentando regularizar algunos acuerdos sobre los digimon y la colaboración que en los últimos años estaban teniendo en la agencia. Era un tema que le parecía curioso dado que podía poner nombre y cara a los implicados._

 _Cara que apareció a no demasiados metros de él apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados. Lo estudió desde la lejanía, la imagen que daba era algo curiosa. Nunca lo había visto en su mundo y de uniforme. Realmente parecía que encajaba en todo aquello como si no hubiera más opción._

 _\- ¿No te fías de que haya provocado que te echen? Qué elegante – comentó irónicamente llegando a su lado-. Con lo bien que se te ha dado ponerte tieso siempre das el pego perfectamente…_

 _\- Sí, no como otros que intentar aparentar seriedad con el traje y no engañan a nadie – sonrió a modo de saludo a su lado-. ¿Todo bien?_

 _\- Sí, más o menos todo bien. ¿Has terminado ya el trabajo?_

 _\- Sí, puedo pasearte sin que nadie nos moleste, no te preocupes._

 _Pasado un rato los dos caminaban por las calles de la pequeña ciudad cercana a la base, hablando distraídamente, aprovechando que la nieve les había dado una tregua._

 _\- Hablé con mi hermano ayer, ya me dijo que había ido todo bien, ¿alguna novedad?_

 _\- No, Hikari está perfectamente. A no ser que a tus padres o a los míos termine por darles algo de tanta baba que se les cae no creo que vayamos a tener más problema que ese – aquello había sido una noticia que no había sorprendido a nadie._

 _Hikari y Takeru habían sido el típico caso que siempre se había visto venir desde el principio. A nadie le había extrañado ninguno de los pasos que habían seguido hasta haber llegado al punto en el que estaban convirtiéndolos en tíos. Eran justa y exactamente el caso opuesto a Sora y Taichi, quienes todo el mundo siempre había dado por sentado que tendrían algo y no podían haberse equivocado más._

 _\- ¿No te han dado el permiso siquiera para poder ir a ver a tu sobrino?_

 _\- No… las cosas por aquí están complicándose y les ha entrado la prisa de repente – puso mal cara, sin poder evitarlo-. A ver cómo me las arreglo yo ahora para que mi hermano no me llame de todo en cuánto me vea… ¿Te dijo él que no podía ir?_

 _\- No, él no._

 _\- Ah… - desvió la mirada de su amigo, quedándose unos pasos atrás-. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?_

 _\- ¿Te digo la verdad?_

 _\- Eso espero…_

 _\- Mal, se lo ha tomado bastante mal. Pero no está enfadada si es lo que preguntas._

 _\- No, no preguntaba por eso. Si se hubiera enfadado sería una buena señal – comentó distraído, frenando sus pasos del todo._

 _Taichi se giró, observando a su amigo y la expresión que tenía. Lo conocía bastante y podía leer más allá de la cara de indiferencia que solía llevar puesta, pero, aquella vez, ni siquiera le hacía falta aquello._

 _\- No se merece esta situación – dijo el rubio finalmente._

 _\- Tú tampoco – se encogió de hombros caminando de nuevo hasta colocarse a su lado-. Es lo que habéis querido los dos, supongo que algo os hará hecho pensar que merece la pena, ¿no?_

 _\- Yo lo tengo bastante claro – se le ocurrían muchos motivos por los que él podría aguantarse y sobrellevar todo aquello. Muchos por los que aquello merecía la pena. Al revés, tampoco podía decir que hubiera tantos._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? – arqueó una ceja, observándolo._

 _\- Más o menos – dejó la mirada fija en la nada._

 _\- ¿No hay forma de que puedas volver aunque sea un par de días?_

 _\- Si la hubiera, ¿tú crees que estaría aquí? Aprecio tu compañía, pero se me ocurren otras formas de pasar mi tiempo libre mejores._

* * *

Resopló. Al final cuando todo el mundo decía que aquello no era asunto suyo se equivocaba, porque quisiera o no acababa metido hasta las narices en ello. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, finalmente, sacando de nuevo su teléfono para abrir la conversación de Yamato.

" _No me hagas caso, siento haberme puesto tan radical antes. Sé que también esto es difícil para ti. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y si necesitas hablar con alguien ya sabes dónde me tienes"_

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** yo iba por la calle y de repente sentí una alteración en la fuerza o algo. Una perturbación en el Mundo Digital o algo por el estilo... Luego saqué el móvil, vi el email con tu review y me empecé a reír mucho mucho mucho. Ayyy ❤❤❤ Que me odia ella mucho jajajajajaja ¿De verdad no me viste venir? ¿Seguro seguro? Jajajajaja Igual es que esta vez empecé a avisar justo cuando ya lo teníais encima, pero bueno, que alguna indirecta hay por ahí, ¿eh? Y yo ya que tengo los tiempos de ida y vuelta a Marte investigados puedo ir mudándome yo allí xDD Te piden una carrera de ciencias para unirte al programa espacial de Japón, ese requisito lo cumplo, igual cuela jajajaja

Realmente, ahora mismo por donde voy escribiendo, no es malo, pero que hay un cúmulo de cosas montado alrededor de ellos y que es cuestión de lo que me lleve escribirlo que explote todo, que... me voy a escondiendo ya también por si acaso. Ya te lo he dicho, son los calmantes que no me hacen efecto y no me salen cosas bonitas y azucarosas, hago el mal y me desquito xDD

De propina y aunque no creo que arregle nada, capi largo para despedir el día y meter un poco más el dedo en la herida. Y... yo de verdad que no lo hago a mala fé, pero... mañana arrancamos con una parte más complicada aún.

¡Un beso!❤❤❤❤

*Huye muy lejos*


	17. ¿Pasa algo?

Estaba llegando a casa cuando el mensaje de su amigo le llegó. Leerlo a pesar de todo le sacó una ligera sonrisa, no demasiado animada, no estaba tampoco para más. No le parecía mal la forma de reaccionar que tenía él. De hecho solía decir exactamente lo que su propia cabeza le decía, por eso no se enfadaba con él cuando se pasaba de claro con las cosas. Sabía que tenía toda la razón.

Dejó caer su chaqueta encima de su compañero digimon, asustándolo ligeramente a modo de saludo y agitando una mano para decirle hola cuando lo vio asomar por debajo de ella entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo a Gabumon antes de acercarse hasta él.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Sí, ha pasado – se sentó a su lado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarla apoyada en el sofá, notando de golpe todo el cansancio de aquel día-. Me ascienden a comandante.

\- ¿Nos tenemos que ir? – aquella conversación no era nueva. Aunque no hubiera querido tocar el tema con casi nadie sí que era verdad que no le había cogido desprevenido. Apuntaba todo hacia esa situación.

\- Es lo que quieren, que volvamos.

\- Y tú no quieres.

\- No es que no quiera… es que va a tener más consecuencias de las que me gustaría que tuviera.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si nos vamos posiblemente no estemos de vuelta hasta dentro de un par de años, como la otra vez… No quiero tener que perderme dos años de la vida de nadie otra vez ahora que todo parece ir bien.

\- Ya no solo por la relación que mantenía y que estaba cogida con pinzas con Sora. Estaba también su hermano pequeño, el sobrino que acababa de darle, su propio padre y el contacto que poco a poco estaba volviendo a tener con Natsuko. Irse implicaba renunciar a todo aquello.

\- Yo creo que no te lo perderías. La otra vez te lo perdiste porque te dio la gana – soltó mirando hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo que porque me dio la gana? Una vez fuera de la Tierra poco importa ya lo que yo quiera o no…

\- Sí, pero si hubieras querido habrías podido hablar con todos ellos – le lanzó una mirada a su amigo-. No creo que haya problema.

\- Claro que lo hay… El problema ahora soy yo. No quiero tener que separarme de ninguno de todos ellos tanto tiempo de forma definitiva.

\- ¿No quieres? ¿Y qué quieres entonces? ¿Dejarlo?

\- Tampoco…

\- No sabes lo que quieres, ninguna novedad – asintió.

\- No es eso…

\- Sí, sí que lo es. No sabes qué es lo que quieres, ya hemos pasado por esto muchas veces, especialmente estos dos años. No quieres renunciar a ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- Claro que no, ¿cómo iba a querer?

\- Pues no lo hagas, si no vuelves a hacer como si no existieran tu familia no te va a dejar de lado.

\- Ya no es solo por mi familia…

\- Englobo a todos los implicados en la palabra familia. Ya saben a lo que te dedicas, deberían de entenderlo.

\- Sí, claro que lo entienden y me apoyan… Pero yo no quiero ponerlos en esa situación.

\- ¿Ya es definitivo?

\- No lo sé, solo me han dado la noticia hoy.

\- ¿Has probado a hablarlo con ellos?

\- No, solo he hablado con Taichi.

\- Pues habla con ellos.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que me van a decir, Gabumon. Y tú también lo sabes.

\- Da igual. Habla con ellos y que sea lo que tenga que ser, pero no te quedes como siempre tú solo volviéndome loco a mí y volviéndote loco tú solo. Así que antes de que digas nada ya estás moviendo el trasero de vuelta a Tokio. Si están pesando en ascenderte, seguro que te dan unos días. ¿Cuándo teníamos las vacaciones?

\- En dos semanas…

\- Pues en dos semanas volvemos y así tienes tiempo para ir con las cosas claras. Primero aclárate tú la cabeza y luego se lo dices a los demás. A mí me da igual, me quedaré contigo si tenemos que irnos de vuelta a Marte y me quedaré contigo si lo dejas todo y te quedas en Tokio.

\- ¿Algo más? – no podía evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su amigo aunque debería de darlas por sentado.

\- Sí, si te quedas en Tokio a ver si te dejas de dar tantas vueltas y aprovechas y aclaras del todo tu situación personal porque con eso también me tienes aburrido ya.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Aburrido me tienes – dijo antes de bajarse de un salto de sofá y perderse en dirección a la cocina-. Y a ver si haces algo de cena que tengo hambre…

Siguió con la mirada hacia el digimon divertido ante la escena, olvidándose por completo de la situación que tenía encima por unos minutos. Quizás tuviera razón, quizás simplemente necesitara tiempo para aclararse y luego poder hablar con los interesados de forma más directa.

* * *

\- No te queda nada mal – dijo la voz de Takeru con la vista fija en su cuñada.

\- No me queda mal… - repitió negando con la cabeza mientras que sujetaba al pequeño Dai en brazos.

\- No, y te libras de que no quiero que me tire algo a la cabeza desde la otra punta, pero podría mandarle una foto a mi hermano ahora mismo y quedarme muy a gusto…

\- Deja de decir tonterías – Sora se rió por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo-. A tu hermano además lo tengo comprado y seguro que te dice que cualquier cosa me queda bien.

\- ¿Cómo que cualquier cosa? – se rieron los dos mientras que le devolvía al pequeño.

\- ¿Su otro tío?

\- Se ha ido a una reunión fuera del país. Parecía importante… Hikari decía que se le veía bastante preocupado por el tema. Ya sabes que vuelve a haber problemas con todo el rechazo que siguen teniendo los pobres digimon y que se está implicando demasiado con ese tema.

\- Sí, lo sé. Es normal que lo haga, si puede hacer algo no va a parar hasta conseguirlo… ¿Era sobre eso la reunión?

\- Sí, creo que era una conferencia sobre la viabilidad de la convivencia con ellos y de todos los beneficios que nos reportaban.

\- Suena demasiado serio hasta para él… Además, yo no sé por qué vuelve a haber tanto revuelo ahora, creía que las cosas estaban calmadas desde los últimos problemas de hace ya casi quince años…

\- Los idiotas de siempre que aprovechan cualquier excusa para intentar echar por tierra la reputación de los digimon – Takeru dejó al pequeño en su cochecito al verlo adormecerse-. Gran parte del éxito de mi libro ha sido porque las cosas estaban yendo a mejor…

\- Eso pensaba yo también… - el sonido de su teléfono la sobresaltó-. A saber quién será…

\- Si es el idiota de mi hermano dile que no le echamos de menos por aquí.

La vio negar con la cabeza riéndose antes de buscar el objeto en su bolso. Al igual que también la vio poner una cara que rara vez le había visto.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sora? ¿Quién es?

Los ojos canela de ella quedaron fijos en la pantalla. Un hombre brillaba claramente en ella, un nombre que hacía años que no había vuelto a leer, al menos no de forma tan directa y relacionada con ella.

Miró hacia Takeru unos segundos y, finalmente, descolgó.

\- ¿Ryo? ¿Pasa algo?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** culpable con todas las letras, ese pensamiento de última hora que te vino fue del todo acertado... Ahora claro, solo ha aparecido un nombre, habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa, ¿no? e_e

Vale, entonces me voy buscando un buen destino de vacaciones para cuando se me acabe la baja, no te preocupes. Lejos y sin internet para no tener cómo hacer el mal y donde no puedas dar conmigo xDDD Luego me hago la seria y la digna y nadie sospechará que yo tengo nada que ver con esta historia. Que la temática de un evento que hay dentro de un par de semanas en la ciudad en la que trabajo es precisamente de Digimon entre otras cosas y no sé cómo me las voy a arreglar sin morirme yo sola por el camino.

Ahora sí que puedo decirlo, entramos en la parte delicada y conflictiva de la historia. En la siguiente actualización veremos qué es lo que está pasando y qué pinta ese tal Ryo - e_e - en todo ello.


	18. Londres

**Londres.**

La noticia había corrido como la espuma. Rápidamente se había hecho eco en los medios de comunicación: un grupo radical anti-digimon había atacado la conferencia. Apenas había detalles todavía, solo se habían confirmado varias explosiones y que había gran cantidad de heridos, pero no había ni detalles, ni nombres, ni nada.

\- Koemi, haz el favor de tranquilizarte… Ya sé que es complicado, pero por favor te lo pido, no te alteres. En tu estado es peligroso…

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no me altere?

Nada más que habían recibido la llamada la noticia había golpeado con fuerza a todo el grupo. Por suerte, habían recibido el aviso antes de que los medios de comunicación comenzaran a hacerla correr por el mundo. En el momento del atentado la conferencia ya había empezado y entre la lista de los heridos estaba el nombre de Taichi.

Se había ofrecido a acompañar a Koemi mientras que los demás intentaban organizarse. A fin de cuentas era la que más libertad de movimiento tenía y no podía dejar de ir. No estando quién estaba implicado en todo aquello.

\- Por favor te lo pido. Solo me faltaba que te acabe pasando algo a ti también – posó la mano sobre sus hombros-. En breves vendrán a darnos información… - estaban ya en el hospital y había obligado a la otra chica a sentarse mientras que esperaba ver una cara conocida entre todo aquel caos.

Pocas veces un viaje se le había hecho tan largo y pocas veces había querido llegar antes a su destino. Había demasiado en juego. Cuando le había sonado el teléfono jamás habría pensado que sería para algo así. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en que hacía años que no había vuelto a saber nada de aquel que la había llamado. Nunca jamás hubiera pensado tener que volver a hablar con él y menos en una situación como aquella.

Lo reconoció entre la gente al instante al verlo acercarse hasta ellas. Exactamente igual que como lo recordaba, solo que con expresión cansada, la ropa azul manchada y la bata blanca por encima de los hombros. Iba directo hacia ellas habiéndolas visto con facilidad también entre la gente.

\- Sora… - saludó nada más llegar a su lado-. ¿Es su mujer?

No le dio tiempo a responder, ya que la morena se puso en pie de un salto al ver que un médico por fin se había acercado a ellas sin darse cuenta de que parecía conocer a la pelirroja que las acompañaba.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está mi marido?

\- Cálmese… - utilizó un tono formal, intentando mantener toda la seriedad y profesionalidad a pesar de la situación. Cruzó una mirada con Sora antes de volver a intentarlo-. Está estable.

\- ¿Estable? Quiero verlo, por favor…

\- No creo que sea buena idea ahora mismo – negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no, no, yo tengo que verlo, por favor… Por favor.

\- Koemi, haz el favor de calmarte, te lo suplico – la chica posó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros antes de que ésta se zafara.

\- No, no me puedo calmar, ¡quiero verlo!

Los ojos canela de Sora buscaron los grises del otro, como hacía años que no hacía, en una petición silenciosa de ayuda, acabando con un asentimiento por parte de él.

\- Ven conmigo – le digo al final a la chica-. Vengo ahora…

Sin entrar en más detalles cogió a Koemi del brazo para que lo acompañara dejando a la pelirroja sola en el pasillo tras haberla visto asentir.

Hacía años que no lo había vuelto a ver, desde el día que le había devuelto el anillo. Sabía que había dejado el país por motivos laborales, pero nunca habría pensado en volver a verlo, al menos no en esas circunstancias.

Habían sido los trabajos de ambos los que se habían metido en medio de ellos hasta tal punto de situarlos en continentes diferentes y aunque al principio no había querido saber nada de él se alegraba de saber que las cosas le habían ido bien. Nunca hubiera imaginado recibir una llamada de Ryo y menos con noticias de tal calibre, pero saber que estaba él al cargo de todo, era un alivio. Recordaba con cariño aquellos tiempos.

Lo vio volver al cabo de un rato, buscándola de nuevo entre la gente.

\- Dime la verdad, ¿cómo está?

\- Estable. El ataque lo pilló de pleno pero creo que está fuera de peligro – asintió convencido-. No te preocupes, el mundo necesita algo más grave que esto para quitarse del medio a Yagami – lo había llegado a conocer bien durante los años que ellos dos habían estado juntos-. Cuando vi que lo traían fuiste el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente, por eso te avisé. No sabía que estaba casado…

\- Sí… Koemi… Ten cuidado con ella, está embarazada de tres meses más o menos – explicó-. Supongo que el resto de la familia llegará pronto, tenían que organizarse…

\- Puedes llamarles y decirles que está fuera de peligro, al menos por ahora no deberían de preocuparse.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que se sentara, dejándose caer en uno de los bancos de plástico del lugar. No había vuelto a respirar tranquila desde que estando con Takeru se había enterado. Dejó la vista fija en el suelo.

\- Algo así tenía que acabar pasando, en las noticias cada vez hablaban de las cosas se estaban poniendo más revueltas y él es alguien demasiado público – dijo al final.

\- Sí, lo sé. De hecho estos días me acordé bastante de todos vosotros… de ti – hizo una pausa-. Deberías de tener cuidado.

\- Lo sé, no he dejado a Biyomon salir sola a volar por la ciudad desde hace una temporada…

\- Taichi se ha librado porque estaba con él su compañero. No hemos sido capaces de despegarlo de él, deberías de intentar calmarlo tú a ver si te hace caso, quería atacarnos cuando quisimos llevárnoslo a quirófano. Creo que se acordaba de mí y por eso nos dejó hacer algo…

\- Estará asustado… intentaré que se calme… Gracias…

\- ¿Por qué? Es mi trabajo…

\- No, por avisarme.

\- Es mi deber. Tú y yo nos distanciamos por lo que fue… No porque hubiera problemas entre nosotros. Es lo menos que podría hacer…

\- Gracias igualmente – levantó la cabeza para observarlo antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo.

\- Ven conmigo – hizo un gesto con su mano, apenas rozándola para que caminara a su lado- como alguien no calme a ese digimon va a freírme a media plantilla y no está la cosa para quedarme yo solo con el trabajo…

\- ¿Agumon está bien?

\- Sí, perfectamente – asintió antes de guiarla entre la gente.

* * *

 **Tanegashima.**

\- Yamato, creo que deberías de venir a ver esto... - la voz de uno de sus compañeros lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había entrado con el ceño fruncido en la base, dándose cuenta de que tenía llamadas perdidas de su hermano, su padre y Sora...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - aún sin saber a quién de ellos devolver la llamada alzó la vista hacia su compañero, el cual le estaba señalando la pantalla de televisión. En ella, las noticias de la noche mostraban claramente el caos que se había formado en Londres en una conferencia a favor de los derechos de los digimon. Se quedó completamente congelado mirando hacia la pantalla entendiendo de repente lo que podían significar todas aquellas llamadas, quedándose más pálido de lo habitual-. Tengo que irme...

Salió con paso rápido directo hacia el exterior de nuevo. No se molestó en pedir permiso a sus superiores. Alguien tendría que contestarle el teléfono a él tarde o temprano...

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué ha pasado? Estoy intentando hablar con Takeru o So... ¿Qué? ¿Taichi? ¿Londres?... Voy para allá. Intentaré llegar lo antes que pueda... Díselo a mi hermano si consigues hablar con él.

Colgó rápidamente. Si los demás no le contestaban las llamadas debía de ser porque ya estaban en el aire. Solo le faltaba una noticia como aquella para terminar de provocar que se diera cabezazos contra alguna pared. Más le valía al idiota de su mejor amigo estar perfectamente...

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¡anda mira! ¡Otro motivo más para que me tires piedras! Diré en mi defensa que sí que hay indirectas de que hay jaleos con este tema desde el primer o segundo capítulo. Que no es algo que haya tenido más escondido como lo de cierto ascenso e_e

El arranque de ayer estuvo muy bien, no te preocupes, que yo me pude echar unas buenas risas malignas de estas que hacía tiempo que no echaba porque llevaba demasiado tiempo portándome bien. Y ya te lo dije, no sé cómo no se te ocurrió que pudiera llegar a ser tan mala, porque es algo que tarde o temprano podría acabar pasando. Es a lo que se dedica... ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con eso?

Y sí, tendría que haberle llegado la foto, lo sé, pero pensemos que seguro que es algo que ha visto en directo muchas veces y que seguro que ha dado para los que popularmente llaman Takeru y Hiroaki "la cara de bobo que se le queda" elevada a la máxima potencia xDDD

Y ya veremos si en un rato o mañana os subo más. Hoy no te dejo un abrazo, que me quieres tirar cosas a la cabeza T_T


	19. ¿Cuidado?

Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa, ni en dar aviso a nadie, saliendo lo más rápido que había podido hacia el aeropuerto. La única parada que había hecho había sido para ir a buscar a Gabumon.

Acababan de llegar a la capital británica y estaban buscando un taxi en el que poder llegar al hospital en el que le habían dicho que estaba su amigo. Era, justa y exactamente lo que le faltaba aquella semana, una noticia de ese calibre. Solo esperaba que no fuera más que un susto y no tener que lamentar nada más.

\- ¿Tú de dónde sales? – la voz de Mimi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, teniendo que girar la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Acabamos de llegar, ¿vienes sola?

\- Sí, estaba cerca por motivos de trabajo, lo que pasa es que no he podido escaparme primero. ¿Ibas para el hospital?

\- Sí, directo hacia allí.

\- Pues voy con vosotros… ¿Sabes algo más?

\- No, durante el vuelo no he podido hablar con nadie. Debe de estar todo el mundo llegando o en el hospital ya y solo conseguí que mi padre me contestara a las llamadas.

\- Tu hermano estará intentando que Hikari se calme y por lo que sé Sora se ofreció a acompañar a Koemi hasta aquí así que debe de estar intentando tranquilizarla también.

\- Sí, ninguno de los dos da señales así que supongo que sí – porque sin duda prefería mantener esa teoría y no que hubiera un motivo más grave por el que no le cogieran el teléfono.

\- Más les vale… ¡TAXI! – el grito agudo de ella hizo que varios de los que pasaban cerca se girasen, convirtiéndolos de repente en el centro de atención.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan escandal…? – no terminó su pregunta ya que justamente un taxi libre se detuvo delante de ellos-… No digo nada – sujetó la puerta dejando que pasaran los digimon de ambos y la chica antes de subirse él en el asiento del copiloto-. Al hospital St. Thomas, por favor – indicó la dirección.

* * *

\- ¿No sería mejor que se fuera a descansar? – Hikari había fijado la mirada en Koemi, quien desaparecía acompañada por una enfermera por el pasillo.

\- Pues ya me dirás tú cómo podemos convencerla para llevárnosla al hotel para que descanse… - Takeru negó con la cabeza, pasando su mano en torno a la cintura de ella-. ¿Estás más tranquila?

\- Sí... creo que sí – cuando él le había dado el aviso se le había caído el mundo. No era la primera vez que su hermano le daba un susto de esas condiciones, ni mucho menos la peor. Al menos en aquella ocasión no lo había dado por muerto ni había tardado tanto tiempo en reaparecer… -. Además, está en buenas manos, el cirujano que se encargó de todo es amigo suyo.

\- ¿Amigo suyo? – aquello le sorprendió-. ¿Tu hermano que conoce gente hasta debajo de las piedras?

\- Menuda pregunta – lanzó una mirada hacia el resto del pasillo, aún no los habían dejado verlo-. No, esto ha sido una coincidencia. De las buenas al menos, por eso nos hemos enterado tan rápido. ¿No me habías dicho que estabas con Sora cuando se enteró?

\- Sí, pero no me dijo quién se lo había dicho…

\- Es… conocido de ambos – subió la vista hacia la del chico, terminando por volver a bajar la cabeza para dejarla sobre su hombro-. ¿Tu hermano se ha enterado?

\- Mi hermano… ¡mi hermano! – sacó el teléfono de su chaqueta de repente, el cual había tenido apagado por culpa del vuelo y luego no se había acordado de volver a encender-. Me mata, de esta mi hermano me mata.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Ya verás… - esperó unos segundos hasta que el terminal conectó de nuevo, lo justo para ver cómo empezaban a llegar uno tras otro los avisos de todas las llamadas perdidas. Y todas del mismo número… -. Sí, definitivamente, me mata… Llamé a Yamato varias veces antes de venir y no me lo cogió…

\- ¿Se habrá enterado ya?

\- Supongo, tiene más formas de saberlo – a pesar de todo buscó el número de su hermano entre los contactos, pulsando la tecla de llamada -. ¿Hermano? Ya, ya… lo siento. Con las prisas se me olvi… ¡Sí, lo que tú digas! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo que llegando? ¿Mimi? – apartó el terminal de su oreja, mirando la pantalla para comprobar que sí, que efectivamente le había colgado-. Pues… creo que sí que se ha enterado y que no tardaremos en verlo por aquí…

\- ¿Tu hermano ha venido hasta Londres?

\- Y se ha encontrado con Mimi por el camino o algo así me ha dicho… - no entendía nada.

\- Ya… - Hikari miró unos segundos a Takeru antes de separarse de él-. Espérame aquí voy a ver si se sabe algo nuevo. Vengo ahora…

Asintió a lo que ella dijo, dejándola irse. Si su hermano estaba por llegar, lo mejor sería que se quedara en el pasillo para recibirlo. Siguió con la mirada los pasos de la chica antes de que desapareciera torciendo por una de las variantes.

* * *

Los ojos de Sora se habían quedado fijos en la escena que tenía no demasiado lejos de ella. Habían dejado pasar a Koemi a ver a Taichi y aunque él no hubiera despertado todavía, había servido en gran parte para calmarla. Ahora simplemente estaba sentada a su lado, sin quedarle la vista de encima.

La pelirroja se giró, dejándole algo de intimidad a la chica, lo justo para ver aparecer una bata blanca a su lado.

\- Acabará despertando cuando se le pase el efecto de la sedación, no te preocupes – le dijo lanzando también una mirada hacia la pareja para luego girarse hacia Sora-. ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Bien, todo lo bien que se puede estar en una situación así – se encogió de hombros-. Ahora que no está Koemi delante… ¿cómo llegó?

\- Con heridas más feas que graves, tuvo suerte, ya te lo dije antes. Casi se da un infarto cuando lo reconocí entre los heridos, hacía años que no lo había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera sabía que estuviera en la ciudad.

\- Nosotros no sabíamos que ahora estabas trabajando en Europa, sino seguro que te habría avisado…

\- Me trasladaron no hace demasiado – asintió tras las palabras de ella-. Necesitaban a alguien con determinadas habilidades y como no me ataba nada en Tokio pedí el puesto.

\- Pues me alegro de que te lo dieran, no ha podido estar en mejores manos – asintió a sus propias palabras.

Quizás el susto y todo el contexto que la rodeaba en esos momentos la estaba haciendo actuar de una manera tan natural, como si realmente fuera un amigo al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía y no alguien con quien había estado a punto de pasar el resto de su vida.

\- Sora… - la voz de Hikari llamó la atención de ambos.

\- Cuando despierte podréis pasar todos a verlo – contestó Ryo automáticamente a la hermana de Taichi, conociéndola de sobra también a ella.

\- Oh… sí… - eso ya lo había dado por supuesto-. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – le dijo a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – cruzó una mirada con ella sin entender gran cosa.

\- Yo os dejo, si tengo cualquier novedad me acercaré a avisaros – dijo a modo de despedida antes de salir de nuevo hacia el pasillo. Por desgracia, había más heridos que atender.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Hikari? – se despidió del médico con un gesto y luego acercó sus pasos hacia ella.

\- No… en realidad no, pero solo quería avisarte. Takeru acaba de hablar con su hermano, debes de tener también un montón de llamadas de él…

\- Me quedé sin batería a media tarde, a saber lo que tengo ahí… ¿Qué le dijo?

\- Que está a punto de llegar al hospital.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ha venido hasta aquí?

\- Sí, y si no está ya con Takeru debe de estar por llegar – pudo ver como una especie de sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en los labios de su amiga-. Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

\- ¿Cuidado? – se acababa de perder.

\- Sí – señaló hacia dónde se acababa de ir Ryo-. Ya sabes cómo es…

Se quedó pensativa, realmente no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando Hikari… O quizás sí. Puso cara de sorpresa, analizando repentinamente la situación y los implicados presentes en ella.

\- Hikari… tampoco creo que importe mucho a estas alturas lo que haya pasado o no hace años con él – negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya… pero ya sabes por qué te lo digo. ¿Le has hablado alguna vez de él?

\- No, no al menos demasiado detalladamente – no, no se le había pasado por la cabeza tener ese tipo de conversaciones con Yamato, no al menos de forma extensa-. Pero, ¿qué más da? Tampoco creo que vaya a ser un problema…

\- Por si acaso…

\- Gracias por preocuparte, pero… - se acercó hasta ella del todo – ahora mismo lo único en lo que quiero pensar es que tu hermano se va a poner bien porque ha tenido la suerte de caer en las mejores manos que conozco en el campo de la medicina humana. Eso es lo único que tengo en mi cabeza ahora mismo.

Que su actual pareja estuviera a punto de cruzarse con aquel con el que había estado a punto de casarse, por aterrador que pudiera sonar, era lo que menos le importaba en aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** hala hala... Ni que yo estuviera aquí poniendo la silueta de un brontosaurio agonizado tras la nube piroclástica mientras que se oyen todos los alaridos de los bichos... tsk. Sí, sí que la he visto xDDD Soy demasiado fan de esa saga como para no haber ido corriendo a verla y a morirme de amor con Blue xD

Míralo, si en el fondo parece un buen chico. Y es médico, y probablamente haya sido Ryo el que haya evitado un mal mucho mayor con Taichi... si es que no se merece un odio tan graaande y profundo, que él solo ha aparecido para hacer su trabajo. Ya están los implicados en la misma ciudad, ahora sí que solo queda algo de tiempo para ver qué pasa cuando vayan llegando al mismo lugar.

Eso para el siguiente capítulo... Si es que no me linchas antes o algo, claro xD


	20. ¿Estamos?

\- Haz el favor de llamar a papá y decirle las novedades – le había dicho Yamato a Takeru mientras que dejaba que Mimi fuera corriendo a acosar a la gente que se cruzaba para enterarse de alguna novedad.

\- Ya le llamo luego cuando nos den el informe del todo… ¿Cómo te han dejado venir hasta aquí?

\- No he preguntado. Me deben demasiados días, según me enteré de la noticia cogí mis cosas y me fui.

\- ¿No te va a causar problemas?

\- Me da igual… - era el idiota de Taichi el que estaba ingresado en un hospital. Le daba exactamente igual, aunque hubieran tenido una conversación un poco delicada días antes, sabía dónde tenía que estar-. ¿Qué os han dicho?

\- Está bien, aún no se ha despertado que yo sepa, pero el médico ha dicho que se recuperará sin problemas. Por lo que sé es amigo suyo…

\- ¿Amigo?

\- Sí… primera noticia que tengo, pero bueno, mejor. Nos avisó directamente sin tener que pasar por las formalidades de administración.

\- ¿Os avisó?

\- ¡Yamato! – la voz de Sora hizo que se olvidara de su hermano olímpicamente viéndola acercarse hasta él-. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

\- No podía no venir – explicó simplemente esperando que llegase hasta dónde ellos-. ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien, Koemi está con él. La han dejado pasar a verlo y a nosotros nos dejarán en cuando se despierte – explicó colocándose a su lado-. Ya está más calmada al ver que no ha sido todo más que un susto… Siento no haberte cogido las llamadas, pero me quedé sin batería y estaba más pendiente de ella que de otra cosa…

\- No pasa nada – rodeó sus hombros con el brazo-, este idiota tampoco me contestaba. Me acabé enterando por mi padre y el resto de detalles ya me los dijo Mimi que se ha ido por ahí a …

\- Sí, la he visto, se ha quedado con Hikari – posó su mano sobre la de él, dándose cuenta de un detalle finalmente-. ¿Y sus padres?

\- Intentando llegar, deberían de estar aquí por la noche – explicó Takeru. No había preguntado demasiado, simplemente se había limitado a dejar a Dai con su abuela materna y a acompañar a Hikari para que no viajara sola. Lo que sus suegros hicieran o no, era algo que tampoco le había preocupado demasiado-. Voy a ir buscarla, vosotros dos podéis hacer el pegajoso en paz…

Con los ánimos algo más calmados tras el susto, el comentario del menor de los rubios simplemente provocó que la pareja se riera ligeramente por lo bajo. Sora se giró del todo hacia el chico, colocando sus manos en sus costados, dándose cuenta en ese momento en que no venía vestido con ropa de calle.

\- Osea, que llevo años quejándome porque no haya forma de haberte visto así y a la primera de cambio que Taichi necesita algo a él sí que le das el gusto – comentó, pudiendo por unos segundos olvidarse de la situación en la que estaban metidos.

\- Sí claro, él ya me tiene visto así unas cuantas veces, tú tranquila – negó con la cabeza divertido-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… dentro de poco no será más que otro susto que añadir a la colección a la que nos tiene acostumbrados… - podría haber salido todo mucho peor-. ¿Tú no me habías dicho que iba a ser imposible que te concedieran unos días?

\- No me los han concedido.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Me da igual… que se pongan como quieran, no podía no venir.

La pelirroja sonrió. Era el tipo de gesto que no debería de extrañarle viniendo de él. Incluso aunque ella no supiera que hacía apenas unos días habían tenido alguna que otra discusión entre ambos, tampoco le habría parecido raro que hubiera aparecido igualmente.

\- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan mala amiga y no haberme avisado de esto? – la voz de Mimi hizo que los dieran un salto.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué no te he avisado ahora…? – perdía la cuenta de las cosas que debería de contarle según ella.

\- ¡Ryo! ¿Cómo no me has dicho que era él quién había atendido a Taichi?

\- ¿Ryo? – preguntó el rubio sin entender ni media palabra de lo que hablaban.

En ese momento fue cuando Mimi guardó silencio mirando a uno y a otra como si se diera cuenta de que quizás hubiera dicho algo que no debiera decir. La mirada que le lanzó su amiga fue lo que terminó de confirmar que había metido la pata y que hubiera sido mejor que no abriera la boca.

\- Sí, es que conocemos al médico – dijo de repente, acercándose hasta la pareja.

\- Algo dijo mi hermano… sí…- ¿tanto revuelo porque conocían a alguien en aquel hospital?

\- Da igual – dijo, cambiando de repente su forma de comportarse, a una algo más seria-, ya se ha despertado Taichi, podemos pasar a verlo.

Por suerte esas palabras sirvieron para distraer a los otros dos lo suficiente del tema y que salieran caminando por el pasillo en busca de la habitación de su amigo. Sora dejó que Yamato se adelantara unos pasos antes de darle un tirón a Mimi del brazo.

\- Ni media palabra. No lo sabe, y aunque es una tontería, si se entera de algo será porque se lo cuente yo, ¿estamos?

\- Estamos…

No creía que aquello fuera a afectarles de ninguna manera, simplemente era un tema que nunca habían tratado entre ellos. Hacía mucho de todo aquello, y ella ni siquiera se lo había llegado a plantear hasta que Hikari se lo había insinuado. Tampoco era momento para tener ese tipo de conversación con Yamato, ya tendría tiempo para eso. Dudaba de que hubiera alguna otra forma en la que esa información pudiera llegar hasta él si no era directamente por ella, por escandalosa que pudiera ser Mimi.

Ignorando el tema por completo y pasando a cosas que realmente importaban, continuó su camino hacia la habitación. En aquellos momentos lo realmente importante para todos debía de ser que por fin hubiera despertado su amigo quien, con la confusión en la cara los miraba a todos sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – fue lo primero que preguntó antes de que su hermana y su mujer se tirasen encima de él por fin a poder saludarlo-. ¡Ay! ¡Cuidado que me duele todo! ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

\- Te parecerá bonito intentar matarnos a todos del disgusto – Takeru sonrió a su cuñado desde su lugar, ayudando a Agumon a subirse a la cara-. Según sé, has salido bien parado porque él estaba contigo así que ya le estás dando las gracias…

No tuvieron tiempo de decir nada más ya que el digimon se lanzó encima de su compañero sin importarle los quejidos de éste al estar dolorido. Más tranquilos y sabiendo que todo estaba bien podían relajarse y reírse de la escena.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el chico finalmente.

\- Hasta Londres nos has hecho venir, idiota – Yamato contestó aquella vez, acercándose hasta él-. Como me acaben echando por haber tenido que venir corriendo a ver si seguías de una pieza ya te veo moviendo hilos para que me contraten en alguna parte…

\- En tus sueños…

Fue pasando la mirada por todos y cada uno de los presentes, sonriendo al verlos allí hasta finalmente detenerse en Koemi, quien todavía no se había separado de su lado.

\- Como me vuelvas a dar un susto de este tipo te juro que me voy con el primero que pase…

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Poco a poco todos los presentes se fueron yendo dejando a la pareja sola. Ya tendrían tiempo todos ellos para amenazar abiertamente al que un día hubiera sido el líder del grupo por haberles hecho tener que cruzar medio mundo por el susto que les había pegado.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer? - preguntó Mimi mirando hacia las dos parejas.

\- Yo por el momento llamar a casa y decirle a mis padres que todo está bien, incluso que si no han comprado ya los billetes pueden esperar para verlo. Ya es mayorcito, no creo que le vaya a hacer falta que venga su madre a darle las buenas noches - explicó Hikari con un aspecto mucho más relajado y tranquilo.

\- Yo debería de hacer un par de llamadas también - aunque algunos de sus compañeros lo habían visto irse, Yamato no había dado explicaciones de a dónde y según sus cálculos llevaba unas cuantas horas completamente desaparecido.

\- Vale, pues fácil y sencillo. Yo me quedo aquí y ya me llevo a Koemi al hotel. Vosotros tenéis que estar cansados del viaje y será mejor que descanséis un poco antes de volver por aquí. ¿Qué os parece? Así de paso los dejamos un rato solos... - Mimi había estado pasando unos días por motivos laborales en aquella parte del mundo, su viaje apenas había sido de una hora.

\- Me parece perfecto - contestó Hikari antes de mirar hacia Takeru y verlo asentir a su vez.

\- Toma, dáselo - Sora sacó de su bolso una tarjeta que tendió a Mimi -. Es la llave de Koemi, fui a por ella antes. No les vuelvas demasiado loca la cabeza a ninguno de los dos, pobrecillos...

\- Uy, uno que me sé tiene que oírme todavía a mí también por darme semejante disgusto...

\- Pues a la cola, que aquí vamos cogiendo número - le contestó el mayor de los dos rubios antes de negar con la cabeza riéndose.

* * *

 **AnnaBolenna04:** igual por fin si que se da cuenta que se puede estar liando algo y que es mejor amordazar a Mimi antes de que la lie xDDDD

Ahora ya los tenemos a todos los que van a aparecer en el mismo país, misma ciudad, y mismo hospital para ser más importante. Y parece que al final no he sido taaaan mala y Taichi esta igual de tocanarices que siempre, que no ha pasado nada grave (?) O al menos eso dice él habrá que ver qué acaban diciendo los médicos, o mejor dicho, él médico.

Falta que se empiecen a cruzar algunas caras más delicadas, aunque claro, ¿por qué tendrían que cruzarse y saber quién es quién? No creo que nadie se vaya a ir de la lengua por su cuenta, ¿no? e_e Igual todo esto es solo para ponerte un poco atacada a ver cuánto tardo en provocar el desastre y yo estoy igualita que la pelirroja sin ver el problema por ninguna parte por más que me empeñe en buscarlo e_e xDD

¡Mañana más! Que tengo que seguir avanzando con mis cositas. Y de nuevo te quedas sin abrazos que me quieres maltratar T_T

 **Dikus:** ¡acabo de ver tu review ahora! Soy lo peor T_T

No es que él no pueda viajar es que ha estado hasta arriba de trabajo así que tampoco ha podido darse la oportunidad de que ella pudiera ir. Es ese el problema que he estado manejando entre ellos. No es que no tengan libertad de ir y venir por dónde les venga en gana, lo que pasa es que no hay tiempo material. Además, ella también tiene su trabajo y a saber qué habrá estado haciendo durante este tiempo también xDD

Os he dado otro par de ellos al final jajaja. Pero ahora ya hasta mañana nada más, ¿eh? e_e


	21. ¿Seguro? Seguro

Las intenciones de Mimi habían sido varias para haberse ofrecido a quedarse. A parte de que alguien tenía que hacer de niñera a los digimon que habían querido quedarse al lado de sus amigos hospitalizados mientras que los demás habían ido a organizar y dejar las cosas, no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de, como diría Sora, meter las narices en lo que a ella no le importaba.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo escuchando la voz de su amiga en su cabeza diciendo aquella frase. Asomó la cabeza por habitación, viendo que por el momento parecía que nadie la iba a necesitar, decidiendo irse hasta el puesto de vigilancia de enfermeras más cercano.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿sabrán dónde se encuentra el Dr. Konoe?

\- No, lo lamento. Pero está asignado a pacientes de esta planta por lo probablemente pueda encontrarlo dentro de un rato pasando la revisión.

\- Muchas gracias.

Fácil y sencillo, simplemente tenía que sentarse y esperar. Volvió a la habitación, ahora sí, llamando a la puerta y haciéndose notar.

\- ¿Los demás?

\- Unos llamando a tus padres para que no les dé un infarto a ellos también y otros buscando techo y dejando las cosas.

\- ¿Te han dejado sola con nosotros? ¿Tanto me odian? – dramatizó Taichi. A pesar de todo, el saber que todos ellos habían estado allí le ayudaba a estar de buen humor.

\- No te las des de importante, tengo más intereses que tú en este hospital.

\- ¿Otros intereses? – Koemi intervino finalmente en la conversación-. ¿Algún conocido tuyo más estaba en el atentado?

\- No… - sonrió ligeramente de medio lado antes de volver a mirar fijamente hacia el chico.

\- A mí no me mires con esa cara que me das miedo…

\- ¿No te ha venido a ver todavía el médico, verdad?

\- No, ¿por qué? Y no me digas que te ha entrado por el ojo porque pienso decírselo a Koushiro nada más que sepa de él… ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

\- ¿Dónde crees que está? Hasta arriba de trabajo en Kyoto. Pero no, no me ha entrado por el ojo… - puso los ojos en blanco.

La otra chica, mientras tanto, observaba la conversación entre los dos amigos sin entender de lo que hablaban. Aunque, por suerte, parecía que no era la única ya que las caras de Taichi tampoco tenían precio.

\- Voy a por algo de beber – anunció finalmente-. ¿Queréis algo? No, tú no – le dijo a su marido nada más verlo abrir la boca-. Hasta que no te den permiso no te voy a traer nada.

\- No iba a decir eso – se defendió fingiendo una cara de ofensa apropiada-. Iba a decirte que te lleves contigo a los digimon que seguro que no han comido nada todavía.

La palabra mágica llamó la atención de todos los presentes que rápidamente salieron corriendo junto a Koemi olvidándose por completo de los otros dos que dejaban en la habitación.

\- Igualitos que uno que yo me sé… - fueron las últimas palabras que pudieron escucharle a la chica antes de que saliera ella también.

Siguieron con la mirada fija en la puerta unos segundos más cuando se fueron, aprovechando él para intentar incorporarse algo, poniendo una pequeña mueca.

\- A ver… espera, aunque no sé cómo esperas que te ayude yo a moverte… - se acercó a él para dejarlo usarlo de apoyo y poner ayudarlo a sentarse-. ¿Estás bien así?

\- Más o menos… - ahora que su pareja no estaba delante se permitió poner una cara más acorde a la situación, en la que sí que se notaba el cansancio y el malestar-. ¿Vas a decirme qué problema tienes exactamente con quién sea que me haya atendido?

\- No sé si dejarte a ti descubrirlo solo…

\- Venga ya, déjate de vueltas. No creo que se me vaya a ocurrir a mí solo. A los únicos relacionados con la medicina que conozco me los he dejado en Japón y no tratan precisamente humanos…

\- ¿Seguro? – sonrió de medio lado, divertida.

\- Seguro…

\- ¿Completamente seguro de que no conoces a ningún médico más? Al menos nosotros dos lo conocemos.

\- Eso espero, porque con lo pesadita que te estás poniendo… Mimi, te lo digo en serio, no estoy ahora mismo para juegos…

La cara del chico se vio invadida por la sorpresa, tanto como para que ella lo notara y tuviera que mirar hacia donde él, encontrándose en la puerta con el motivo de la conversación entre ellos.

\- Hombre yo sé que hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero creo que algún médico más que sí que conoces – Ryo sonrió antes de entrar saludando a ambos presentes con la cabeza-. Me han dicho las enfermeras que alguien preguntaba por mí… ¿ha pasado algo?

\- No, nada, fui yo – dijo Mimi rápidamente -, te vi antes a lo lejos y me quedé con ganas de saludarte.

\- Ryo… - Taichi por fin reaccionaba-. ¿Cómo…?

\- Luego – le hizo un gesto, cerrando la puerta tras él-. Lo primero, es lo primero. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes dejarme solo con él, Mimi?

\- Sí, claro – asintió-. Luego vengo… Voy a buscar a Koemi que está sola con el peligro.

\- Gracias, espera si quieres en la cafetería y voy a buscarte cuando termine aquí. He dejado a Taichi para el final de mi turno…

\- Vale – justo y exactamente lo que quería-. Que no le eche mucho cuento que ya ha hecho a demasiada gente venir hasta aquí solo para verlo…

Esperó hasta que cerrara la puerta tras ella para acercarse al, en aquellos momentos, paciente.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mejor de lo que debería, creo – asintió-. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

\- Un traslado de última hora, fui yo el que dio el aviso – explicó haciéndole un gesto para que le dejara ver las vendas que tenía-. Están limpias, si todo sigue bien en un par de días te dejaré volver a casa.

\- Eso espero… - colocó de nuevo el camisón-. No me apetece mucho tener a Koemi aquí día y noche en su estado – habló con resignación.

\- Es verdad, enhorabuena. No tenía ni idea de que te hubieras casado tan siquiera – aprovechó para comprobar que las demás constantes vitales estuvieran perfectamente-, supongo que no habría forma de dejarla en casa sin que se llevara el susto así que no les digas nada a tus amigos por dejarla venir. Ha salido en todos los medios de comunicación.

\- A buen sitio vas tú a parar – puso cara de circunstancia-. Gracias por avisarles…

\- No tienes que dármelas. Era mi turno de trabajo cuando te trajeron – se apoyó en la pared, cruzando los brazos-. Está todo bien, les diré que te traigan cena a las encargadas de planta.

\- No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras en Londres. Ni yo ni nadie…

\- Sí, lo sé, es la frase que más he escuchado a lo largo de la tarde. Tampoco llevo mucho tiempo aquí, ha sido todo una coincidencia. Tampoco sabía que estuvieras en la ciudad, fue una de las peores sorpresas que me puedo encontrar cuando llega gente por algo de esto…

\- Ya… bueno. No voy a decir que me lo oliera, pero que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas como para que algo así acabara pasando también es cierto – por eso había sido tan importante aquella reunión-. ¿Hay traído a todos los afectados aquí?

\- Sí, pero no puedo darte nombres ni información, ya sabes, secreto profesional. Tú por ahora preocúpate por reponerte, que me parece que haces más falta en tu casa que en cualquier otra parte ahora mismo – se despegó de la pared acercándose hasta uno de los laterales.

\- Lo sé – sonrió ligeramente.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa a lo largo de la noche quedas en muy buenas manos, pero aquí tienes mi número personal – le tendió una tarjeta – si cuando te demos el alta tienes tiempo, siempre podemos vernos fuera de estas cuatro paredes que siempre lo hacen todo mucho más llevadero.

\- Claro, eso dalo por supuesto… - cogió la tarjeta -. Aunque me deis el alta dudo tener mucha gana de meterme en un vuelo de doce horas…

\- Sí, no me apetecería ni a mí estando perfectamente sano… - negó con la cabeza-. Mañana vendré a verte otra vez, ahora me parece que será mejor que baje a ser sometido por fin al interrogatorio del año o va a subir ella.

\- Te compadezco… no sabes hasta que punto de compadezco… Si sigue Koemi con ella intenta convencerla para que se vaya a descansar…

\- No sé, creo que la autoridad médica en estos casos no me sirve para nada – posó su mano el hombro del chico a modo de despedida antes de dejarlo solo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** posiblemente los digimon no se den cuenta con tanta facilidad de lo que pasa. Como mucho está Biyomon ahí y entra dentro del grupo de los más inteligentes como para no hacer ningún comentario fuera de lo normal xDDD

¿Ves como acertaba con la descripción de estos capítulos? Tú sabes que se está liando algo, los personajes - casi todos - lo saben, pero realmente, pasar no ha pasado nada de nada todavía xDD A lo mejor no llega a pasar y vienes y me linchas por haberte estado toreando y pasa y vienes y me linchas igual por haberla liado xDDD

Lo del uniforme era una promesa y dije que lo haría (pista... 23 e_e). No solo voy a hacer el mal en este mundo, también cumplo lo que digo que voy a hacer, junto con otra cosilla por ahí que dije que haría y aún no he tenido oportunidad de hacer. Ahí te lo dejo...

Me quedo con el ÚNICO abrazo que al menos esta vez no son piedras y cosas feas e_e xDDD


	22. La pesadilla que me espera

\- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a todos con el médico? No es el primer comentario extraño que escucho hoy… Yo no lo había visto en mi vida – preguntó extrañada tomando asiento finalmente en una de las mesas de la cafetería junto a Mimi.

\- Pues… yo diría que sí que lo has visto, pero igual no te acuerdas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Taichi ya?

\- Unos… seis años… ¿por qué?

\- Entonces tienes que haberlo visto más veces seguro. Vamos… casi fijo. ¿Tú te acuerdas de que hace algunos años Sora estaba con alguien e iban bastante en serio?

\- Algo me quiere sonar, sí… ¿No acabaron mal?

\- Mal no es la palabra – una tercera voz se sumó a la conversación, observándolas con los brazos cruzados por encima de la bata blanca provocando un silencio sepulcral entre las dos chicas, avergonzadas por haber sido pilladas de forma tan directa-. Eh, no pasa nada, no es un secreto de estado. Con Mimi metida por el medio me temo que no hay forma de que nada sea un secreto – sonrió, quitándole importancia-. Ya puedes volver con Taichi si quieres, aunque como médico y dada tu situación, te diría que lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar…

\- Eso, díselo tú, a ver si a ti te hace caso.

\- Iré cuando su hermana vuelva…

\- Va a estar perfectamente atendido durante la noche. Puedes subir a despedirte y cuando me cambie puedo acercaros yo hasta dónde os estéis quedando, he acabado mi turno y voy a irme directo a casa.

\- Pues…

\- Eso suena de maravilla – contestó Mimi por las dos-. Venga, vete a decirle que como dé mucho la lata le mandaremos a la peor de las enfermeras a que le ponga una buena inyección para que le arregle las ideas…

\- Se lo diré de tu parte que seguro que lo cree perfectamente posible…

Una vez que se hubieron quedado solos, los ojos de Mimi se posaron en dónde había dejado a los digimon, todos en la misma mesa y con aire tranquilo, ajenos a lo que hacían o no los adultos.

\- Lo siento – dijo de repente notando cómo Ryo se sentaba en el sitio que había dejado Koemi libre-, me estaba preguntando que de qué te conocíamos. Yo pensaba que os habríais visto en algún momento…

\- No lo sé, puede ser que sí. Pero hace tiempo de eso y a lo mejor ni siquiera hubo oportunidad. Ya sabes con el trabajo y todo eso a saber… - asintió, quitándole importancia a lo otro-. ¿Qué tal todo, Mimi? Ya te he visto en la televisión alguna que otra vez…

\- Bien, por eso he venido, estaba en el país por motivos laborales. Tú ya veo que de maravilla, ¿no? El en equipo de cirugía del St. Thomas… ¿no has podido encontrar un puesto mejor o qué?

\- No me puedo quejar… aunque me he matado para estar aquí. Casi que hasta me lo merezco – sonrió ligeramente, como si estuviera bromeando aunque hablara totalmente en serio.

\- Casi segura que sí, ¿cómo llegó Taichi realmente?

\- ¿Taichi? – hizo una pausa, juntando las manos sobre la mesa, distraído-. ¿Tú qué crees? El susto que le pegué a Sora y… ¿el chico rubio más joven? ¿Su… cuñado?

\- Sí, es su cuñado - ¿el de quién estaban hablando?

\- Pues el susto fue contundente. Me lo llevé yo también… por suerte no fue nada que no tuviera arreglo, pero no les digas nada. Pasado el susto, no viene a cuento entrar en esos detalles.

\- No creo que a nadie le haga bien saber más detalles – se quedó mirando para él con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

\- Venga… haz la pregunta, llevas queriendo hacerla desde hace horas – giró la cabeza, observándola aún con la sonrisa ligeramente dibujada-. O mejor, ya te la contesto yo. Sí, ya he hablado con ella. Todo bien, ningún problema. ¿Algo más?

\- Bastante…

\- Fui yo quien llamó, y fue directamente a ella. Lo siento, no hay traumas ni sustos que puedan satisfacer su curiosidad. Como mucho el que se pudo llevar ella al ver la llamada.

\- Sí, pero hace años que no os habéis cruzado…

\- Bueno, ¿y qué? Somos dos personas adultas… tampoco hay que hacer un drama. De hecho espero tener oportunidad de cruzármela de nuevo, me gustaría saber qué ha sido de ella todos estos años.

\- Oh, te gustará saberlo. Lo consiguió por fin.

\- Lo sé, he leído la prensa… Pero me gustaría saberlo por ella, y no solo su carrera profesional. Que casi me tirase el anillo a la cabeza no quiere decir que no la entendiera. Si no hubiera sido por eso tampoco estaría aquí hoy yo.

\- Mira, como vuelva oír a alguien alegrarse de que su vida personal es un desastre a cuenta de que su vida laboral esté en lo más alto voy a empezar a repartir collejas a diestro y siniestro – protestó cruzándose de brazos.

\- No voy a preguntar… - tuvo que reírse, divertido al ver la reacción de la chica, antes de ponerse en pie-. Voy a cambiarme de ropa, espera aquí o… no, mejor, espera en la habitación. Cuando esté listo pasaré a recogeros. Toma tú también – le tendió la misma tarjeta que le había dado antes a Taichi-, mi número personal. Te veo ahora…

Mimi se quedó mirando para él cuando se fue, divertida por la situación. En el fondo todo aquello tenía su gracia, solo esperaba que no fuera a buscarle ningún tipo de problema a Sora. Aunque, tampoco debería de tener motivo para ello, ¿no?

\- Eh, tropa, ¿habéis terminado ya de comer? – se giró hacia los digimon por fin, los cuales habían estado ajenos a la conversación todo el rato, escuchando las respuestas de unos y de otros-. Vamos a volver a despedirnos de Taichi y luego nos vamos a ir los que podamos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Yo quiero quedarme con él – la voz de Agumon sobresalió más que la de los demás.

\- No, tú te vas al hotel a cuidar de Koemi que seguro que él te lo agradece mucho más, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Yo puedo quedarme con él hasta que Takeru o Yamato vuelvan – dijo de repente Gabumon desde el otro lado-, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Veis? Arreglado. Además, no creo que tarden en volver a pasarse por aquí ninguno de ellos. Venga, los demás os venís con…

\- No, yo me quedo también – Biyomon alzó el vuelo unos pasos del suelo.

\- ¿Tú? A ti podemos llevarte creo…

\- No, me quedo.

La miró extrañada, sin entender nada inicialmente -. Como quieras… - echó a andar por el pasillo esperando que la siguieran. No tardó tampoco mucho en darse cuenta de que posiblemente el motivo de que ambos digimon quisieran quedarse allí estuviera relacionado con que quisieran dejar solos a sus compañeros. Sonrió ligeramente por lo bajo.

\- Ya estamos de vuelta… Uy, ¿ya te han traído la cena?

\- Podías haberme traído tú algo mejor – refunfuñó Taichi aún con mala cara.

\- No te quejes que seguro que te van a tener bien atendido – se acercó hasta ellos-. Ryo viene en un rato a por nosotras, se está cambiando. Van a quedarse contigo estos dos – señaló a los digimon con la cabeza-, deben de querer dejarles intimidad a la parejita… Sí, sí, vosotros dos, haceros los locos… - se rió al ver como ambos miraban hacia otro lado, como si la conversación no fuera con ellos.

\- Claro que no, lo que pasa es que son igual de pesados que sus respectivos y no se fían de que pueda cuidar de mí mismo yo solo.

\- Bueno, eso no solo ellos. Creo que es algo bastante extendido entre los que te conocemos – dijo Koemi antes de acercarse a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla-. ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede yo también?

\- No, tú vete a descansar. Y mañana no te quiero aquí a primera hora tampoco. Has tenido un día horrible y no quiero que te canses más de la cuenta.

\- Oh, por favor, estoy embarazada no enferma terminal. Si tenía razón tu hermana cuando decía que eras un pesado… - se apartó rápidamente de su lado, cruzándose de brazos con la chaqueta sujeta entre ellos-. La pesadilla que me espera…

\- Sí, no lo sabes tú bien – le dijo Mimi antes de reírse de la mueca de enfado madura y adulta de Taichi-. Va a ser peor aguantarlo a él que la espera…

\- ¿No os ibais?

\- Cuando vengan a buscarnos… - sonrió divertida de medio lado.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** No es que esté dispuesto a aceptar el interrogatorio, es que no hay forma de escaparse de esos interrogatorios. Es una verdad que cualquiera de los que la conozca la asume y la sufre en silencio xDDDDD

Y ya te lo he dicho ¿por qué iban a estar de malas con él? No ha hecho nada malo, nada de nada, de la renada. Al contrario, seguramente, aunque sea su trabajo, le estén agradecidos por haber ayudado. Y, hasta donde se ha visto, no tiene ningún tipo de segunda intención para con la pelirroja, ¿por qué debería nadie ponerse a la defensiva?

De nuevo parece que la cosa está calmada y que no hay problemas de ningún tipo, a ver si solo voy a hacer estado picándote para nada... ¿Seré tan mala al final? Aaaah... Ya lo veremos, yo mientras hago tiempo para buscarme un sitio bonito donde esconderme, ya te lo dije.


	23. ¡Quita!

Se quedó sentada observando como Yamato iba y venía de un lado a otro de la sala con el teléfono en la mano y el gesto cada vez más serio.

\- Sí, señor, ya sé que me fui sin avisar pero estoy diciendo que era un asunto de importancia vital – sonó más seco de lo que recordaba haberlo oído desde hace mucho tiempo-. Sí, Londres. Sí, un familiar está entre los heridos y ha sido hospitalizado y tenido que atender de urgencia.

Aunque no pegara demasiado en la situación, la chica no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar la mención del amigo de ambos como familiar. Aunque, realmente, lo era desde hacía una buena temporada… Menos dos familias se habían ido a juntar.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera, espero que sean solo unos días. Sí, informaré inmediatamente de la fecha de mi regreso en cuanto la confirme – pudo verlo poner una mueca de exasperación intentando controlar su mal humor fuera como fuera-. Sí señor, lo entiendo. Lo entiendo y lo acepto. Señor…

Colgó finalmente, cogiendo el teléfono y tirándolo sin miramiento alguno encima de la mesa más cercana. Acto seguido se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando echárselo hacia atrás pero solo consiguiendo revolvérselo más. Solía llevarlo bien peinado cuando estaba en Tanegashima, pero las horas del día pesaban sobre él y ahora acababa de dejarlo completamente desordenado.

Contrastaba mucho con el aspecto que llevaba aquella vez. Aunque fuera muy triste reconocer aquello, tras más de dos años estando juntos, nunca había sido capaz de verlo vestido así. Siempre que se veían estaba vestido de calle, incluso las veces que había ido de visita ella. Y en aquellas ocasiones en las que se habían atrevido a hacer planes relacionados con algún evento o algo al final siempre se había torcido la cosa. Así que sí, aquella era la primera vez que lo estaba viendo realmente como lo que era, y a pesar de que estuviera acostumbrado a verlo con un estilo totalmente diferente, encajaba a la perfección con él.

Y lo que era peor, le quedaba perfectamente bien… Especialmente desde el momento en el que se había revuelto el pelo… ¿Y la había pillado observándolo? Sí, la sonrisa ladeada con un ligero aire de prepotencia pintada en la cara respondía perfectamente a su pregunta. Especialmente tenía en cuenta que hacía apenas un par de minutos lo que predominaba en la expresión de Yamato era el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Algún problema, señorita Takenouchi? – le dijo sin quitar la expresión de la cara.

\- ¿Yo? No… - maldito fuera… apartó la mirada, decidiendo que era mucho mejor idea buscar su teléfono y su cargador-. ¿Tú? Porque sonaba como si lo tuvieras.

\- Alguno que otro, sí – reconoció, todavía divertido por sus reacciones-. Pero creo que nada que no pueda arreglar – o al menos eso esperaba, porque había sido capaz de escoger el mejor momento para aprovecharse de que parecía que realmente le necesitaban.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que por un momento la sonrisa de medio lado que había en su cara se desvaneciera. No había vuelto a pensar en el ascenso, ni mucho menos había tenido tiempo de hablarlo con nadie más. Su prioridad había sido ver con sus propios ojos que su amigo estaba bien. Ni siquiera se había planteado usarlo como una excusa para poder ver a la pelirroja que ahora resolvía entre sus cosas sin saber ni lo que buscaba.

Ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en tener que darle esa noticia. Y no era sin duda lo que le apetecía hacer en ese momento, no con todo lo que acababa de pasar a su alrededor. Quizás lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza tampoco fuera lo más apropiado con el mejor amigo de ambos ingresado en un hospital teniendo que dar gracias a la buena suerte que siempre había tenido de seguir vivo. Pero… le daba igual.

Volvió a dibujar la misma sonrisa en la cara cuando escuchó que farfullaba algo sobre cargadores que no aparecían acercándose a ella desde la espalda, consiguiendo que tropezase con él al darlo por perdido e incorporarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Yamato! – protestó con un tono muy poco apropiado para su edad.

\- ¿Qué? – intentó no reírse.

\- Quita – en el fondo, a esas alturas de relación, le daba vergüenza que la hubiera pillado observándolo tan descaradamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – no solo no se quitó, sino que posó sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, pegándosela-. No me ves desde hace tres odiosos y eternos meses y lo primero que me dices es "¡Quita!" – intentó imitarla, poniendo su voz más aguda para decir aquella palabra.

Fue cuestión de segundos que le llegara la respuesta de ella en forma de uno de sus sonidos favoritos en aquel mundo. Se estaba riendo por el intento de imitación, bajando un poco la guardia de nuevo, dejando de lado los intentos de escaparse.

\- Vamos a tener que dejar de hacer planes – le dijo ella finalmente dejando por fin su cabeza apoyada contra él, aprovechando que seguía pegado a su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La última vez que nos quejamos e intentamos hacer algo para no tener que pasar semanas sin vernos…

\- Sí, acabaron pasando tres meses – y lo que no le había contado todavía y que ni siquiera sabría cómo planteárselo tan siquiera. Apretó más el agarre de sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, cerrándolas sobre la tela de la blusa de la chica como si de esa forma pudiera evitar tan siquiera aquel pensamiento.

\- Tres… - asintió a sus palabras. Tres eternos y malditos meses, esa era la palabra. Y no quería saber los que podrían haber llegado a ser si hubiera sido por aquel desagradable incidente.

Levantó la vista buscando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo del armario de la habitación, dándose cuenta de que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Clavó así la mirada en la de él, no queriendo tener que decir nada más de palabra sobre el tema del tiempo que habían tenido que pasar sin verse. Una parte de ella se sintió repentinamente culpable por estar pensando en cosas que no debería cuando Taichi estaba dónde estaba pero… Ya podía irse a tomar viento fresco su conciencia y su amigo en aquellos momentos.

De dónde se había ido todo eso seguro fue de su cabeza cuando notó que aflojaba el agarre sobre la tela, buscando colar sus manos bajo la prenda acariciando así la suave piel del vientre de ella, provocando que cerrase los ojos, terminando de echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Hasta cierto punto odiaba reaccionar de aquella forma, pero, tras tanto tiempo sin tenerlo a su lado, era la única opción que le quedaba.

No se movió, dejándole a él llevar el control de la situación, concentrándose únicamente en disfrutar de cada sensación que su simple contacto provocaba en ella. No quedó un solo centímetro de su piel que no se erizara cuando sintió que empezaba a cambiar las manos de lugar, subiendo una de ellas y volviendo a sacar la otra, empezando poco a poco a soltar los botones de la blusa.

Entreabrió los ojos lo justo para ver como mantenía la mirada clavada en ella a través del reflejo, esa mirada azul que tanto adoraba y que ahora mismo era capaz de hacer que se olvidara de cómo se respiraba. Dejó que continuara su trabajo, ahora manteniendo su vista fija en él, sintiendo casi impaciencia dada la lentitud de los movimientos de Yamato. Solo se apartó mínimamente de él cuando por fin terminó de deshacerse de todos, aprovechando para sacar así los brazos y poner la distancia justa entre ambos para dejar que cayera al suelo.

No la dejó girarse, volviendo a pegársela para seguir con sus exploraciones, ahora con más piel al descubierto, sonriendo de medio lado antes de inclinarse para rozar con sus labios la mejilla de su chica, empezando a bajar también así por su cuello, notando perfectamente el pulso acelerado de Sora y su respiración alterada. No se detuvo al llegar a la clavícula, aprovechándose de la diferencia de alturas para poder continuar un poco más allá, alcanzando el tirante de la ropa interior de ella y provocando que cayera por su brazo.

\- Yam… - intentó murmurar su nombre, pero la palabra se ahogó en sus labios cuando cambió de lugar de nuevo sus manos, situándolas más arriba, recorriendo ahora abiertamente todas sus curvas, prestándole especial atención a su pecho.

Tiró del cuello de él para hacer que bajase la cabeza y poder así desquitarse en un beso que para nada tenía que ver con los que habitualmente solía comenzar ella, como si fuera su forma de expresar todo lo que no había podido decirle en todo aquel tiempo. A pesar de que entre medias intentó girarse, no la dejó, bajando ahora una de sus manos a la cadera de ella, empezando a pelearse con el pantalón sin separar sus labios de los de Sora todavía. Cuando por fin lo hizo, no lo consiguió del todo, atrapando ella entre sus dientes el labio inferior del chico.

\- ¿Te he dicho antes que me gusta como te queda el uniforme? – consiguió murmurar entre su alterada respiración.

\- No, ni media palabra – sonrió de forma divertida, volviendo a la misma expresión con la que la había sorprendido observándole antes. Bajó la cabeza para hablarle ahora al oído-. Pero en ese caso puedo dejármelo puesto si quieres.

\- En tus sueños – le soltó casi a la vez que conseguía él librarse de los vaqueros que llevaba, dejándola entonces escaparse de su agarre solo para que pudiera sacar las piernas.

No le dio tampoco tiempo a reaccionar, aprovechando para girarse casi automáticamente y echarle los brazos al cuello para unir, de nuevo, los labios de ambos con necesidad. Aquello no debería de ser así, no debería de ser provocado por pasar tanto tiempo separados, al menos estaba segura de que sería capaz de reaccionar de la misma forma aunque lo tuviera a su lado todos los días.

Notó como las manos de él se colocaban en su cintura, solo para bajar siendo arrastradas hasta donde la espalda perdía el nombre cogiéndola contra él para levantarla y llevársela con él a la cama. No le dio apenas tiempo a dejarla sobre las sábanas cuando las manos de ella tiraban de la chaqueta, azul oscura, hacia atrás, del uniforme, como si hubiera cambiado de idea de repente y le pareciera horrorosa.

Como defensora de la moda que era, aceptaba cualquier tipo de vestimenta y de estilo, nunca se metería en esos temas. Especialmente cuando a aquel que los llevaba le sentaban tan sumamente bien, sin embargo, estaba segura de que nadie la culparía, ni la echaría del gremio porque de repente le urgiera el deshacerse del uniforme de él. No tardó mucho en concluir con su trabajo, dejándolo en igualdad de condiciones con ella. Notaba que su piel ardía allá dónde rozaba con la del chico, ahora totalmente expuesta a él, lo necesitaba a su lado y todavía se daba cuenta en aquellos momentos, como si hubiera tenido bloqueados ese tipo de pensamientos y necesidades en su cabeza. No era justo… y él lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían.

\- Quédate conmigo – nunca jamás habría pensado en decir aquello en voz alta, pero no lo había podido evitar-. No te vayas otra vez...

Al igual que Yamato nunca jamás habría esperado escuchar aquella petición de una forma tan directa. No dijo nada, simplemente sonrió antes de acariciar una de sus mejillas con cariño, agradeciendo haber escuchado por fin esas dos palabras.

No llegó a contestarle, solo terminó de aprovechar el momento para terminar de colocarse sobre ella. Ya tendrían tiempo de palabras más tarde, tenía muy claro lo que pensaba responder, era algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer.

* * *

Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que justificar el rating del fic por alguna parte. Y así de paso cumplo con algo que dije hace tiempo en el anterior ff. Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, pero bueno, oye, no hay que echarle tanta imaginación a las cosas por fin xDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no respondería a esa pregunta salvo en presencia de mi abogado? Pues mira tú que al final debo de haber encontrado abogado y todo... xDDD Espero que te guste, sobretodo por la cantidad de días que llevo tocándote las narices con el tema. Obviamente me refería al hecho de que por fin se haya dejado llevar lo suficiente como para no pensar antes de hablar y pedirle que se quede.

Ahora solo queda saber qué es lo que tiene exactamente pensado hacer en consecuencia a ello nuestro rubiales, aunque bueno, no creo que vaya a sorprender a nadie lo que va a pasar automáticamente por su cabeza. Pero eso ya os lo dejo para mañana porque dudo que me dé tiempo a poder actualizar más hoy ya. Si puedo, os dejo otro trocito y sino mañana más... Que hoy he sido buena, muy buena... e_e

¡Y nada de piedras!


	24. Quizás fuera el momento

No había tenido un luego. El cansancio había hecho efecto en él y nada más volver a acomodarse su lado se había quedado dormido. Pero no tenía prisa, no iba a cambiar de idea en aquel tiempo.

Abrió los ojos, lentamente, buscando con su mano a su compañía, encontrándose la cama vacía. Alzó la cabeza, buscando algún rastro de Sora, sin encontrar nada más que las maletas aún sin abrir. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de incorporarse ligeramente, intentando desperezarse.

Una luz parpadeante en la pantalla del teléfono que la noche anterior había lanzado por ahí también reclamó su atención haciendo que se levantara a ver qué era encontrándose en él la explicación de haberse despertado solo.

" _Koemi no se encontraba bien esta mañana y he conseguido que se quede durmiendo. Estoy en el hospital, cuando quieras ven por aquí. Tienes a Gabumon con tu hermano"_

Sonrió ligeramente volviendo a dejarlo donde estaba, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, en busca del resto de sus pertenencias. Podría decirse que la noche anterior no habían tenido demasiado cuidado con dónde acababa todo, y por eso mismo le sorprendió encontrarse toda su ropa recogida sobre una de las sillas.

Negó con la cabeza riéndose por lo bajo, ya que sin duda, Sora no tenía remedio. Perezoso todavía para empezar el día volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, pensando en sus cosas. O mejor dicho, pensando en la noche anterior, en cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas. Y, especialmente, en lo que ella le había dicho.

Estaba completamente seguro de que había sido algo que se le había escapado. La conocía más que de sobra y no sería algo que hubiera dicho con tanta facilidad intencionadamente. Pero le servía, le servía de sobra ya que eran las palabras que llevaba queriendo escuchar desde hacía tiempo. Los dos que estaban puestos al día del ascenso sabían que en vez de alegrarse como debería de haber hecho no era algo que hubiera conseguido, sino que todo lo contrario. Tenía demasiadas dudas sobre todo, sobre si realmente era aquello lo que quería, sobre si aceptando aquello no se estaría alejando de todo aquello que realmente le importaba.

La pelirroja no podía saberlo, no tenía forma de saberlo, pero con lo que le había dicho había terminado de inclinar la balanza hacia uno de los dos extremos. Él no quería tener que volver a irse, ella no quería que lo hiciera, ¿qué más motivo necesitaba para mandarlo todo a paseo? Sabía que existía la posibilidad de arrepentirse, la suya no era una profesión a la que se llegar a con facilidad y sin vocación, se había matado para estar donde estaba, por el lugar que le estaban ofreciendo, pero también estaba seguro de que la otra alternativa acabaría haciendo que se le olvidara todo lo demás.

Ya se lo había dicho a su hermano la última vez que le había tocado las narices con el tema, la expectativa de una vida al lado de Sora no era algo que no se hubiera planteado en muchas ocasiones. Quizás fuera el momento de llevarlo a cabo…

Tendría tiempo para pensar en todo aquello cuando dejaran a Taichi del hospital. Ese pensamiento lo hizo girar la cabeza en busca de algún reloj para poder ver qué hora era ya. Debería de ducharse, vestirse e ir a ver si Koemi se encontraba mejor para acompañarla hasta allí y luego ir a recuperar a su compañero.

Resopló, perezoso, antes de ponerse finalmente en pie.

" _Llego en un rato, voy a prepararme y si ya se encuentra bien ya la acompaño yo hasta el St. Thomas. Te veo luego"_

* * *

\- ¿Se acaba de despertar todavía ahora el bello durmiente? – dijo Taichi mientras que veía como leía la contestación su amiga.

\- Sí, creo que sí. Dice que viene para aquí en un rato, que si se encuentra mejor acompaña a Koemi hasta aquí.

\- Seguro que le dice que está perfectamente, lo raro es que te haya dicho la verdad a ti hoy por la mañana.

\- No me lo dijo, la pillé de pleno y no le dio tiempo a pensarse una buena excusa. Pero seguro que es todo el cansancio y los nervios, no te preocupes… Que además, ya bastante tenemos con hacerte de niñera a ti.

\- No pienso ser un buen enfermo, que lo sepas…

\- No hace falta que lo jures – negó con la cabeza antes de ver que la puerta se abría, entrando un enfermero.

\- ¿Puede salir un momento? – le dijo a la chica viendo como ella asentía automáticamente.

\- Esperaré fuera – anunció antes de salir, sin tan siquiera molestarse en recoger sus cosas.

Se quedó apoyada en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pensando en sus cosas, especialmente en todo lo relacionado con la noche anterior. El pensamiento de que quizás no hubiera sido el mejor momento para dejarse llevar así volvió a su cabeza, no pudiendo evitarlo. Pero tampoco había podido evitarlo, y, aunque su yo más racional lo negara, tampoco había querido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Notó como el calor subía a su cara simplemente por la idea que había motivado todo aquello y lo ridícula que ahora le parecía. Le parecía demasiado ridículo que tras tanto tiempo de conocerse y de más de dos años de relación hubiera podido olvidarse de todo lo demás simplemente por el aspecto de él.

Probablemente hubiera sido un cúmulo de cosas que había acabado explotando de aquella forma, pero si no fuera porque estaba más ocupada poniéndose roja ella sola en el pasillo, aquello le hubiera parecido hasta divertido y más propio una versión la mitad de años más joven que ella.

Fue en ese momento cuando se le fue automáticamente todo el color de la cara. Había olvidado por completo algo que había salido de su boca sin haberlo pensado tan siquiera. Obviamente no había vuelto a pensar en ello mientras que habían estado juntos, y luego se había quedado dormida con bastante facilidad…

\- No… - murmuró por lo bajo.

\- ¿No qué? – la voz de Ryo, para ella, salido totalmente de la nada la hizo dar un brinco sobre sí misma-. Tranquila… ya sé que las batas blancas asustan a la gente, pero no soy para tanto…

\- No te he sentido llegar… - intentó recuperar la compostura.

\- Ya, no hace falta que lo jures. ¿Están dentro con él?

\- Sí, supongo que estarán comprobando que todo esté bien. ¿Estás sola?

\- Me ha tocado… Supongo que irá llegando la gente dentro de poco.

\- Ayer te fuiste pronto – comentó quedándose él también con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared contraria.

\- Sí… tenía que terminar de hacer la reserva y todo eso… - en realidad, le había entrado la prisa por irse y no provocar situaciones delicadas. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba… quizás tendría que haber aprovechado la noche anterior para dejar las cosas claras a cierto rubio que ella se sabía antes de que se enterase de cualquier otra forma.

\- Lo supongo, sí… - miró hacia el pasillo, como si estuviera comprobando que todo estuviera en orden -. Escucha… mi turno empieza dentro de media hora, supongo que van a tardar en dejarte entrar porque deben de estar cambiándole la venda de la herida. ¿Te apetece tomar un café?

Levantó la cabeza, observándolo unos segundos y dejando de mirar hacia la nada que tan interesante le parecía en ocasiones. Tampoco tenía motivos ella para negarse, a fin de cuentas, el que debería de tenerlos para no hablarle tan siquiera era Ryo. Eran dos personas adultas, era momento de comportarse como tal.

\- Claro – acabó por contestar asintiendo a la vez.

* * *

\- Me habría gustado poder volver a saber de ti en una situación más agradable – dijo al final al cabo de un rato en silencio mientras que habían ido a una de las salas de espera donde había máquinas de café, sin tiempo de ir hasta la cafetería.

\- Ya… - la chica negó con la cabeza-. Creo que después de la última conversación que tuvimos no tienes que fingir tanta amabilidad.

\- Eh, lo digo en serio – se rió, sin poder evitarlo-. Además, también puede decirse que me lo busqué yo también. Solo a mí se me ocurrió querer meterme en el camino de una famosa diseñadora conocida a nivel mundial.

\- No exageres… - sonrió ligeramente-. ¿Y tú qué narices estás haciendo aquí? ¿No lo encontraste más lejos de casa?

\- No… - sonrió él también-. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar y nada me ataba en Tokio ya. ¿Cómo rechazarla?

\- Sí… No creo que te diga mi posición sobre esos temas.

\- No, me ha quedado ya muy clara – se acercó hasta ella, tendiéndole uno de los vasos-. ¿Qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo, Sora?

\- Gracias – dijo aceptando lo que le tendía-. Pues… trabajo y más trabajo. No he parado en estos últimos años. Cuando pensaba que había conseguido el objetivo hace un par de años no podía estar más equivocada. Ahora seguro que tengo una buena montaña de trabajo pendiente en la mesa esperándome. Sino fuera porque me hunde el negocio tendría que dejársela de deberes al enfermo para que compense el susto que le di.

\- No me refería a eso… Creo que todavía te conozco lo suficiente como para habérmelo podido imaginar yo solito – comentó divertido antes de acercarse a una de las ventanas, observando la vista que desde allí había-. Pero supongo que es la información a la que tengo derecho después de tanto tiempo.

Lo siguió con la mirada sin decir nada más, simplemente limitándose a observarlo. No había esquivado la pregunta, simplemente había contestado con los que había considerado apropiado. No podía evitar echar la vista atrás y notar cierta culpa por la forma en la que ella solita lo había apartado de su lado. Ryo era alguien que merecía la pena tener a tu lado y siempre la había apoyado. Simplemente ella había decidido enfocarse más en su trabajo hasta el punto que él no había aguantado más.

No se arrepentía de nada, incluso dejando a lado su actual situación personal, pero reconocía que quizás debería de haber tenido algo más de consideración. Eso era algo que podía entender ahora que las tornas habían cambiado y era ella quien se quedaba esperando siempre.

\- Yo diría que sí que te ganaste el derecho hace bastante – acabó por decir con una ligera sonrisa.

Tardó algo más en girarse, aprovechando para terminarse el líquido del vaso y luego girarse hacia ella.

\- Me alegro de haberte vuelto a ver – le dijo finalmente antes de acercarse hasta una papeleta cercana para tirar el plástico ya terminado-. Tengo que irme para organizar bien el turno. Te veré más tarde, supongo.

Esperó a verla asentir, sin haber tocado todavía su café, despidiéndose de ella con un inocente beso en la mejilla, apenas un roce y luego continuar su camino. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto, tardando en abrirlos hasta que se hubo ido.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** jijiji ¿ves? No soy tan mala como piensas y cuando te digo que te va a gustar un capítulo es porque sé que te va a gustar. Ahora me llamarás de todo por el cambio de temática entre este y el anterio, pero no pasa nada, en el fondo sabes que me aprecias por cosas como el anterior.

Ayer no os subí más porque tengo poquitos capis hechos, son más largos, y claro, quiero volver a avanzar un poquillo antes de seguir, que además tengo que meditarlo todo bien de ahora en adelante, ya sabes e_e

Y antes de que llames de todo al pobrecillo Ryo, en su defensa diré que no ha hecho nada más que ser amable e_e xDDD


	25. ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí, eh?

\- ¿Dónde narices estabas? – protestó Taichi al verla volver a entrar.

\- Oye no te me pongas repelente… - se acercó hasta él aprovechando que lo habían dejado sentado para sentarse en el extremo opuesto, cruzando las piernas la una sobre la otra-. Para encima que soy la única que claramente tiene moral para aguantarte…

\- Ya, deben de estar todos durmiendo y yo aquí, solo y abandonado.

\- Cuentista – puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué tal estás? Estamos solos, no tienes que mentir y recuerda que tengo a quien preguntarle…

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mejor… - esa era la mejor respuesta que podía darle-. Siento haberos dado este susto… No dije nada a nadie pero estaba la cosa lo suficientemente revuelta como para no acabara pasando algo así.

\- Se te da bien matarnos del infarto, no te preocupes – asintió a lo que él decía-. Nadie se imagina cuando puede suceder esto, Taichi. Yo llevo sin atreverme a dejar a Biyomon volar sola por la ciudad meses. Se ha dado cuenta… Pero, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

\- Yo… entiendo a esa gente. Han visto más mal que bien venir de los digimon, pero… tienen que intentar entender que no pueden juzgarlos a todos por las acciones de dos o tres…

\- Ese es tu trabajo – y no quería saber en qué más líos andaría metido-. Pero yo creo que esa gente no va a querer cambiar de idea, pase lo que pase. Ahora lo importante es que te pongas bien.

\- Anoche estuve pensando…

\- Verás…

\- Tengo que convencer a Koemi para que no acuda a reuniones así, al menos no mientras que esté…

\- Eh… no. No te me vas a poner paranoico otra vez – posó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de él, bajo las mantas-. No empieces a pensar esas cosas, porque sino te vas a volver loco. Si lo sé no te dejo solo anoche, tanto tiempo libre no te sienta bien.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que piense?

\- Ya, ya lo sé. Pero… venga, no puedes empezar así. Por esa regla de tres, ¿yo qué? Después de lo que le pasó a Yamato hace tiempo, ¿qué hago? ¿Lo encierro en casa y no lo dejo volver nunca más a su trabajo?

\- No os vendría mal – recordó de repente la conversación que había tenido con él hacía apenas unos días, preguntándose si ella sabría algo ya… -. Además, tienes más probabilidades de salir ganando tú que yo.

\- Sí, exacto. Así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza y no te preocupes más que de ponerte bien de una vez, que a este paso a la que van a tener que ingresar es a mí cuando vea todo el trabajo que tengo acumulado por tu culpa.

\- Ya, ya… poco que habrás corrido hacia aquí cuando te enteraste – sonrió, bromeando a pesar de que sabía que aquello era cierto.

\- Sí, y no tengo muy claro si te lo mereces o no – entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí, eh?

* * *

 _\- Eres un idiota – le dijo ofendida-. ¡Mira cómo me has dejado!_

 _\- No te lo he tirado encima queriendo – cruzó los brazos a la defensiva._

 _\- Ya, si no hubieras estado haciendo el payaso…_

 _Mientras que habían estado en la fiesta Taichi se las había arreglado para tropezar con ella y tirarle por encima del vestido el contenido de la copa que estaba bebiendo. Y a sabiendas de con quién trataba, la furia de su amiga era lo único que había recibido. No había ayudado que le hubiera entrado la risa al recordar precisamente la época en la que la había conocido en la que seguramente hubiera dado las gracias por eso, ya que así tendría una excusa para no tener que usarlo._

 _\- No te enfades – la cogió del brazo -. Venga, ven, que te enseño donde está en baño y así puedes intentar limpiarlo._

 _\- Tendría que ponerte a limpiarlo a ti – gruñó antes de dejarse arrastrar por él. No estaba tampoco para impedirlo._

 _Aquella era la casa de uno de los amigos de Taichi y aquella noche podían quedarse allí para no tener que estar pendientes del transporte público ni de tener que coger el coche nadie, ya que estaban seguros de que ninguno de ellos estaría en condiciones._

 _Tiró de ella hasta la habitación que le habían dejado, la cual tenía baño y allí podían estar más a su aire._

 _\- ¿De qué trabajaban los padres de tu amigo? Porque creo que nos hemos equivocado de carrera…_

 _\- No lo sé, no le he preguntado, pero mejor, que no me apetece tener que cambiarme ahora que ya he conseguido llegar a tercer año._

 _\- Lo que no sé es qué clase de diplomático pretendes ser tú – se rió de él cerrando la puerta tras ellos habiendo llegado por fin a su destino._

 _\- Uno muy bueno, ya lo verás. Al menos mucho mejor que una diseñadorucha de mod-¡AY! ¡No seas bruta! – se agachó para frotarse la espinilla en la que acababa de recibir una buena patada._

 _\- Te la has ganado – siseó cruzándose de nuevo de brazos-. ¿Dónde está el baño?_

 _Se fijó en que alargaba la mano señalando en una dirección. Se giró y vio otra puerta así que se fue directa hacia ella para cerrar la puerta tras su paso. Encendió la luz a tientas, quedándose mirando para su reflejo._

 _Había bebido más de la cuenta, era consciente, pero tampoco se veía tan sumamente mal. Analizó su aspecto unos segundos antes de recordar el verdadero motivo por el que había subido, bajando la vista hacia el vestido._

 _\- ¡Esto no va a tener arreglo! – alzó la voz para que la oyera el otro desde fuera-. ¿Qué narices estabas bebiendo?_

 _No escuchó respuesta de palabra, solo una risa proveniente de fuera. Gruñó, maldiciendo mentalmente ese ser que tenía como mejor amigo. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, decidiendo que no podía ir así por el mundo, que aquello si quizás lo metía en agua toda la noche podría tener arreglo. No pensó en ese momento en lo que haría al día siguiente para volver a casa, simplemente se quitó la prenda y la metió bajo el agua frotándola un par de veces._

 _\- Tú – abrió la puerta del baño, asomando únicamente la cabeza-. Déjame algo para ponerme por encima._

 _\- ¿Cómo que algo para ponerte por encima?_

 _\- Sí, he lavado bien el vestido y ahora no me voy a pasear por el mundo en ropa interior, ¡que me dejes algo!_

 _Puso cara de circunstancia, sin saber si reírse de ella, de la situación o de todo en general. Se levantó cogiendo la mochila que había traído con él a ver si por casualidad había metido alguna camiseta para cambiarse al día siguiente sin mucho éxito._

 _\- Lo que tengo que hacer por ti… - negó con la cabeza antes de tirar de la propia sudadera que llevaba puesta en ese momento, quedándose él en camiseta. Se puso en pie para acercársela-. Toma anda…_

 _\- Gracias – alargó la mano para cogerla volviendo a desaparecer tras la puerta._

 _Cuando salió al cabo de un rato se había puerto la sudadera ya. Le quedaba más larga que el vestido que había llevado puesto hasta entonces y mucho más ancha, pero agradecía que hubiera estado puerta en su amigo hasta ahora ya que notaba el agradable calor que desprendía._

 _\- ¿Vas a bajar así a la fiesta? – le dijo por fin, dándose cuenta de que había salido._

 _\- Qué remedio… - se encogió de hombros-. He dejado el vestido secándose colgado de la ducha, mañana por la mañana no te asustes._

 _\- A ver si me voy a confundir y me lo voy a poner yo…_

 _\- Adelante, por favor, pero avísame en ese caso, ¿eh?_

 _La risa de los dos inundó la habitación vacía. Alargó un brazo para acercarse a su amiga, cogiéndola a su lado y colocándole con la otra mano un mechón de pelo tras la oreja._

 _\- ¿Te das cuenta que si bajamos ahora contigo así vestida vamos a dar que hablar para lo que queda de mes, no? – se rió ante la simple idea._

 _\- Oye, pues lamento decirte que si alguien nos ha visto irnos y nos ve bajar ahora de esta guisa va a afectar muy mal a tu reputación…_

 _\- ¿A mi reputación?_

 _\- Sí, ¿qué llevamos aquí? ¿Diez minutos? No sé yo cómo de en buen lugar te va a dejar eso, ¿eh? – a ella lo que pudieran decir o no le daba exactamente igual. A buen sitio iban con el tema Taichi…_

 _\- Pero siempre te tendré a ti para defenderme y decir que es que lo bueno no hace falta alargarlo más… - intentó sonar confiado, arqueando sus cejas con aire sugerente._

 _\- No… lo siento, pero no. Es mi deber ayudar a dejar tu reputación por los suelos, lo siento. Está en el contrato de mejor amiga._

 _\- ¿Es por eso? No pasa nada, podemos romper ese contrato ahora mismo y te busco alguno nuevo._

 _\- ¿Cómo qué?_

 _\- No sé, ¿qué se cuenta últimamente por ahí sobre nosotros?_

 _\- Hmmm… de todo un poco – llevó la mano a su propia barbilla, haciéndose la pensativa._

 _\- ¡Ya sé! Puedo darte uno de "amigos" – levantó la mano que antes había usado para echarle el pelo hacia atrás para hacer un gesto de comillas._

 _\- No sé yo si podría estar interesada en esto, ¿eh? No veo yo muchas garantías de que me vaya a compensar – posiblemente si no hubiera bebido no habría dicho ni la mitad de todo lo que estaba diciendo en aquel momento. Estaba con quien más confianza tenía en aquel universo, sí, pero hasta ella tenía sus límites._

 _\- Oye, ¿Cómo que no ves garantías?_

 _\- No… ni una sola – se rió levantando la cabeza para mirarlo mientras que hablaba._

 _\- Cría cuervos… - se pensó en dar por terminada la conversación y soltarla, pero cambió de idea a media frase, decidiendo que era mucho mejor aprovechar y cogerla contra el con ambas manos._

 _\- Pero bueno, lo que me faltaba… ¿Qué crees que me vas a poder convencer para que cambie de idea o qué? – se rió posando ambas manos en los brazos de él, allá dónde mejor llevaba._

 _\- ¿Me crees capaz de hacerte cambiar de idea?_

 _\- Ni en tus mejores sueños – le dijo intentando ponerle la cara apropiada como si aquella conversación fuera en serio entre ellos dos._

 _Lo que ninguno de los dos llegó a comprender fue como de ese simple juego pudieron llegar tan lejos. Ni siquiera sabrían quién era el que había empezado todo aquello, probablemente no hubiera ninguno de ellos dos al que echarle la culpa únicamente. Años de confusión rondando sobre sus cabezas combinados con la situación y con beber algo más de lo normal para ambos habían hecho los demás._

 _Y la sudadera que él le había dejado no había tardado demasiado en quedar olvidada en algún rincón de la habitación._

* * *

\- Pues seguro que tendría menos dolores de cabeza – le dijo como respuesta a la pregunta que le había dicho.

\- Bah, bah… Eso lo dices ahora pero estabas poco asustada cuando pensabas que no íbamos a volver a hablar…

\- ¿En serio? – se quedó mirando para él con gesto divertido-. Más bien estaba preocupada por si se me habría pegado algo de ti.

\- Ya, ya… Lo que tú digas. Además, creo recordar que todavía sigues teniendo en tu poder la sudadera que te dejé ese día…

\- Pues… seguramente. Con algo tuve que volver a casa por la mañana o al menos salir de la habitación – puso los ojos en blanco-. Susto o no, al menos sirvió para que se me quitaran de una vez todas las dudas con respecto a ti. Fíjate el desastre que debió de ser…

\- Oye, un poco de respeto que estoy convaleciente, los puñales guardátelos para cuando esté recuperado o algo – se defendió-. El remedio para que se te aclarase la cabecita sobre la nube que siempre hemos tenido sobre nuestras cabezas no fue que se nos fuera la mano una noche, fue darse cuenta de que estamos perfectamente como lo que siempre hemos sido – mentiría si dijera que no le hubiera servido también ese tipo de relación con ella, no era un secreto, incluso Koemi lo sabía a esas alturas, pero sabía cómo acababan esas cosas siempre y no arriesgaría jamás su relación de amistad con la pelirroja-. Además, yo también tengo para dar y tomar, ¿eh? Que ayer te escaparas de aquí no te va a librar.

\- No empieces tú también… - parecía que se había levantado simpático aquella mañana-. He estado hablando antes con él, cuando me echó el enfermero.

\- ¿Ya has puesto sobre aviso a nuestro rubio favorito?

\- No… - reconoció finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No crees que será mejor que esté prevenido?

\- Sí, claro… Iba a hacerlo, pero anoche se me fu…

\- ¡No quiero saber lo que hayáis estado haciendo anoche!

\- ¿Te quieres callar, idiota? – rápidamente se le subieron los colores delatándose ella sola.

\- ¡Te parecerá bonito! ¡Yo aquí en un hospital y vosotros dos de fiesta!

\- Taichi… - entrecerró los ojos hasta dejarlos convertidos en una línea rojiza-. Se lo diré luego, no quiero que piense nada raro si alguien vuelve a pasar gritando tonterías por el pasillo – como había hecho Mimi el día anterior.

\- Mejor, ya sabes cómo es…

\- No es de ninguna manera, es una tontería. Pero quiero que de saberlo sea por mí…

\- Sí, di lo que quieras… ¿has hablado algo más con él?

\- No… ¿por qué?

\- No, por nada – parecía que todavía no habían tocado el tema del ascenso. No dijo nada, prefiriendo no levantar sospechas. Se quedó mirando para la pelirroja unos segundos, notando que parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo-. ¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Creo… creo que he metido algo la pata anoche…

\- ¿Anoche? Te he dicho que no quiero que me cuentes detalles…

\- ¿Quieres cerrar la boca por una vez en tu vida? – se estaba librando de que le tirase algo a la cabeza porque realmente tenía miedo de hacerle daño-. Anoche… vamos a dejarlo en que hubo un momento en que se me escapó algo que no debería de haber dicho.

\- ¿El qué? – la miró sin entender demasiado, observándola curioso, intentando volver al aspecto más serio.

\- Le dije que se quedara conmigo… Y creo que no hace falta que te aclare que no hablaba de ese momento – pudo ver como las cejas de su amigo se arqueaban ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Quedara… quedara?

\- Quedara…

\- Lo sabía… Si es que sabía que llevas todo este tiempo engañándote a ti misma. Claro que quieres que se quede… Se te escapó, no me hagas reír.

\- Eres idiota, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

\- Sí, sueles recordármelo con cierta frecuencia. Y tú una mentirosilla de cuidado…

\- No mentía, de verdad que no… Claro que prefiero que esté conmigo, pero, no le voy a pedir que vuelva a Tokio y lo deje todo atrás por mi culpa.

\- Pues deberías – dijo de repente, más serio de lo que recordaba haberlo visto en una buena temporada-. Créeme, deberías hacerlo. Te lo digo yo que lo conozco. Y como se te ocurra hacerlo ni siquiera vuelve por Tanegashima desde aquí.

\- Ya, claro…

\- Hablo en serio, Sora.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender de repente de lo que hablaba. Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron a los dos amigos, haciendo que se girasen para ver a Ryo junto a Koemi, los cuales, acababan de llegar.

* * *

AnnaBolena04: ¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada malo, ¿a que no? xDDDDDD Nada de nada... Y como puedes ver, parece que nadie vio la conversación entre Sora y Ryo, podemos seguir sin preocuparnos, ¿verdad? Bueno, aunque debo de reconocer que ahora me he puesto a imaginarme a Mimi justo apareciendo y sacando la escoba para espantarlo a escobazos si hace falta, pero bueno, eso vamos a dejarlo para mi cabeza xD

Este es el capi en el que me refería que volvía a aparecer el enfermito de forma más extendida, no me acordaba del orden exacto de cómo iban las cosas. Y de hecho, creo que es el más largo de todos los que os he dejado hasta el momento con diferente. Me pensé romperlo a la mitad y tener así dos trocitos, pero venga, esto mejor que vaya todo del tirón, como siempre. No creo que sea un secreto que la dinámica de estos dos me encante, con puñales de todo tipo de cualquier tema. Además, os dejo saber un poquito más de lo que pasó en su día, que no viene mal para el cotilleo...

Ahora, una cosita... Si Koemi en teoría iba a llegar con Yamato tal y como todo apuntaba, ¿dónde se ha metido el rubio? Eso para el siguiente capítulo :D


	26. Perfectamente

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? – le había dicho Yamato a Koemi mientras que atravesaban las puertas automáticas del hospital.

\- Que sí, no empieces tú también. Solo estaba cansada por todo lo que pasó ayer por la mañana – era la frase del día.

\- Vale, vale… como tú quieras – perfecta para Taichi, sin duda, poca gente los ganaría a cabezotas.

Caminaron de camino hacia el ascensor, esperando a que este llegase junto a la demás gente. Koemi parecía distraída, pareciéndole haber visto a alguien al final de uno de los pasillos que daban a aquel recibidor. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor reconociendo finalmente al médico que ayer había atendido a Taichi.

\- Vete subiendo tú…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - ¿qué había pasado ya?

\- Acabo de ver al doctor que está llevando el caso, quiero preguntarle algo.

\- Voy contigo…

\- No, no hace falta. Tú vete subiendo que a este paso van a pensar que nos hemos perdido por el camino.

\- Vale, tú mandas. Te veo arriba.

* * *

Y eso mismo había hecho. Había dejado a Koemi irse por su cuenta y él había cogido el ascensor cuando por fin había llegado al recibidor. Una vez en la planta de la habitación salió y caminó con paso rápido hacia allí, reconociendo la voz de aquellos que buscaba al estar la puerta abierta.

Lo que no contaba era escuchar también con tanta claridad la conversación que estaban teniendo.

" _¿En serio? Más bien estaba preocupada por si se me habría pegado algo de ti_ "

Detuvo sus pasos unos segundos, ya que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de intentar buscarle contexto a aquella frase. La conversación entre ambos era demasiado fluida y tranquila para tan siquiera perder tiempo en silencios incómodos. ¿Estaba hablando de lo que él creía?

No, ¿no podía ser? Claro que podía ser. Estaban hablando claramente de ello. Y aunque posiblemente cualquier otro que los conociera considerase aquello como la confirmación de lo que todos llevaban diciendo años, él no. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de lado esa paranoia ya que sabía que por ambas partes no había absolutamente nada más que amistad.

Pero… aquello era diferente. Aquella vez no era un rumor idiota de instituto, aquella vez estaban hablando entre ellos tranquilamente dando por supuesto que nadie más estaba escuchando.

" _El remedio para que se te aclarase la cabecita sobre la nube que siempre hemos tenido sobre nuestras cabezas no fue que se nos fuera la mano una noche, fue darse cuenta de que estamos perfectamente como lo que siempre hemos sido_ "

No, ahora ya no era una paranoia. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿Cómo había podido pasar? ¿En qué momento habían pasado ellos dos de la barrera de la amistad? Se había quedado completamente helado a mitad de camino, unos pasos por detrás de la puerta. Todo el buen humor que parecía haber controlado al chico toda la mañana se había esfumado por completo.

No, no estaba enfadado, no sabía ni siquiera como estaba. Había pasado años sin saber de ellos, pero ¿tanto habían llegado a cambiar las cosas entre ellos dos? ¿Cómo habían podido? Una parte de su cabeza le decía que no tenía derecho alguno a plantear nada, a buscar explicaciones, ni siquiera a abrir la boca. Pero otra le decía que aquello se podía considerar una de las peores puñaladas que se había llevado en la espalda en años.

Sí, él se había ido. Pero también Taichi sabía que por muy cobarde que hubiera sido y nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirle nada a ella, cuando se había ido del país, seguía sintiendo algo por Sora. Ella era libre también de irse con quien quisiera, no podría nunca decir lo contrario, pero, ¿con el que había sido toda su vida su mejor amigo?

No podía creerlo… no quería creerlo. No escuchó más de la conversación más allá de aquella frase de Taichi volviendo sobre sus propios pasos. Sin duda, necesitaba aire de repente. Mucho aire.

* * *

\- Ya era hora, me dejas aquí solo con esta arpía que me tiene amenazado con tirarme cosas a la cabeza – dramatizó Taichi nada más ver aparecer a su mujer sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

\- Seguro que algo le habrás hecho – le dijo a modo de contestación acercándose hasta ellos, mirando hacia los lados-. ¿Yamato?

\- ¿Hm? – Sora giró la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Dijo que iba subiendo…

\- Pues yo no lo he visto – negó con la cabeza.

\- Se habrá perdido. Tanto cuento y tanta graduación estelar y lo dejas en tierra firme y se queda sin orientación…

\- Habrá ido al baño o algo…

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó al final Ryo sin entender nada-. Cuando te vi estabas sola…

Por un momento hubo un cruce de miradas entre los otros tres, acabando con Sora bajándose de la cama de un salto.

\- ¿Venías a algo? – le preguntó directamente al médico.

\- No, solo acompañaba a Koemi hasta aquí…

\- Vale, pues… vamos a dejarlos solos un rato, que se saluden en paz – giró la cabeza lo justo para mirar a Taichi significativamente antes de salir acompañada del otro chico.

\- Ya te vale – le dijo Koemi cuando por fin se quedaron a solas -. La próxima vez te buscas un hospital menos conflictivo…

Cuando salieron al pasillo, la pelirroja igualmente lanzó una mirada hacia los lados para ver si por casualidad era capaz de verlo. La altura era un buen factor cuando intentaba dar con él, pero parecía que no había rastro del chico por ninguna parte.

\- Ryo… antes de nada, no quiero que esto que te voy a decir te lo tomes con segundas o algo – empezó acabando por darse la vuelta para mirarlo mientras que hablaban.

\- Si empezamos así la conversación no sé si dejarte sola e irme a operar a alguien, ¿eh? - arqueó una ceja, confuso-. ¿Qué pasa, Sora?

\- Nada, no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que considero justo avisarte primero… ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez cuando estábamos juntos te hablé de alguien de mi pasado del que no había vuelto a saber nada?

\- ¿El idiota que se había ido dejándote tirada en Tokio sin atreverse a decirte nada más? - ¿en serio? Analizó los gestos de la pelirroja, sin poder creerse que todo aquello fuera a derivar en dónde él creía-. ¿Es el tal Yamato por el que preguntaba antes Koemi?

\- Es… y…

\- ¿Y estáis juntos? ¿De verdad, Sora? ¿De verdad? – la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, seriedad y reprobación que la hicieron tener que tragar saliva antes de volver a hablar.

\- Creo que eso ya dejó de ser asunto tuyo hace tiempo, Ryo…

\- Tienes toda la razón, dejó de ser asunto mío hace años. Perdona si solo me preocupo por las tonterías que te dedicas a hacer con tu vida todavía, la culpa es mía por interesarme – le soltó antes de girar e irse dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

 _Caminaban por las calles de Kyoto, habiendo aprovechado una charla de medicina interesante para Ryo para ir a conocer finalmente al padre de Sora. Llevaban juntos un año y todavía no había tenido oportunidad y, desgraciadamente para él, tenía la cabeza demasiado chapada a la antigua como para no querer tener la aprobación del padre._

 _\- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi padre?_

 _\- Pues que menos mal que me he quedado a estudiar en Tokio… pero, si te soy sincero… impone más tu madre – habló de forma confidencial como si esperase que ella pudiera escucharlo de repente._

 _\- Eso es algo en lo que todo el mundo que la conozca te va a dar la razón – se rió aprovechando para cogerse mejor a él, pues había refrescado._

 _\- Pues con esos padres que tienes seguro que más de alguno ha salido corriendo._

 _\- Oh, no… No hace falta que mis padres asusten a nadie para que salgan huyendo, me valgo yo solita._

 _\- Nunca antes le había hablado de su pasado, al menos no de su vida más personal, pero, por algún motivo, de repente le pareció bien sacar aquel tema, dejando así todas las cosas claras. Era un tema demasiado común en su círculo que no hubiera querido que saliera de otra forma._

* * *

Negó con la cabeza, molesta en parte por la forma en la que había reaccionado Ryo. No tenía derecho a decirle aquello, no sin saber de lo que hablaba. Resopló, sin poder evitarlo antes de volver a poner en su lista de prioridades dar con Yamato, no teniendo que buscar demasiado para verlo aparecer de nuevo por el pasillo con… no su mejor cara.

\- Ey… ¿Te habías perdido?

\- No – contestó más secamente de lo que hubiera esperado.

\- ¿Quieres entrar? - ¿qué pasaba? Lo observó interrogante-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente, ¿vamos?

No esperó a que ella le contestara, simplemente avanzó de nuevo en dirección de Taichi, sin abrir la boca en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¡Anda mira! Ya hemos encontrado al ruido. Pero a mí no porque yo he huído muy lejos para esconderme de la que se me avecina de tu parte... Esta vez estoy castigada sin purpurina un mes o dos por mala gente 8)

Has acertado con eso de que lo iba a usar para algo. Llevo diciéndolo desde el anterior fanfic y tarde o temprano tenía que llegar. Posiblemente fuera ya un poco sospechoso el fb y la conversación sin venir a cuento realmente ahí en medio, pero como la dinámica de los dos personajes es muy fluída, tampoco choca demasiado que a veces se tiren pullitas con el tema.

Ahora claro... parece que aquí de repente se ha estrellado el problema en las narices de todos. Lo mismo la pelirroja no va a poder seguir tantranquila como hasta ahora pensando que daba igual todo... Lo mismo tiene que empezar a emparanoiarse. Y parece que tampoco le ha gustado mucho la noticia a Ryo, ¿no?

¿Qué será lo que se me está pasando por la cabeza de ahora en adelante? :D :D Por el momento irme de vacaciones muy muy muy muy lejos porque el arranque esta vez me parece que va a ganar al del ascenso.


	27. ¿No dices nada?

No entendía nada, pero absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Había pasado algo en el trayecto hasta el hospital que lo hubiera puesto de mal humor? No parecía que fuera así porque Koemi no había dicho nada y, de vez en cuando, parecía casi tan confusa como ella.

\- Hikari y Takeru deben de estar por llegar, no hace falta que vosotros dos os quedéis tanto tiempo - les dijo Taichi dándose cuenta de la situación rara que parecía haber.

\- No te preocupes, además, estaban con ellos los digimon – dijo mientras que se encogía de hombros Sora acercándose hasta la ventana, distraída.

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta por parte de Yamato quien estaba apoyado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados. Con la mirada puesta en el exterior, la pelirroja, intentaba dando sentido a aquello en su cabeza. ¿Por qué parecía estar de tan mal humor de repente? ¿Había vuelto a recibir una llamada del trabajo? Trabajo…

Una idea cruzó su mente de repente… ¿le habían sentado mal sus palabras de la noche anterior? Por el reflejo del cristal clavó sus ojos en él, estudiando su gesto. Sabía que aquello no iba a ser bueno, ¿cómo iba a ser bueno? Llevaba todo aquel tiempo negándolo, incluso a sí misma y ahora se le había escapado en el momento menos oportuno. Acababa de decirle que haber ido hasta Londres le iba a traer problemas y ella le salía con aquello.

Sin duda tenía que ser eso, no había otro motivo posible por el que él hubiera podido amanecer de mal humor y, de repente, se sentía culpable. Mucho. No estaba pensado en aquel momento, era obvio que no, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de lo que decía. Había sido un pensamiento que según se había formado en su mente se había escapado entre sus labios.

Tampoco podía decir que hubiera sido mentira. Daría lo que fuera porque las cosas fueran diferentes y poder tenerlo a su lado, pero no iba a ser tan egoísta como para pedírselo… Y lo había hecho. Se lo había pedido…

Casi dio un brinco, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando de nuevo sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse. No se giró tampoco o al menos no tuvo intención de hacerlo hasta que escuchó la voz de aquel que había entrado. Y, sin duda, por primera vez desde que habían llegado a Londres, no fue una voz que ayudara a calmarla.

\- ¿Podéis dejarme un momento a solas con él?

Se giró ya sin poder evitarlo, justamente para encontrarse lo que, tampoco hasta aquel momento, hubiera querido ver. A la altura de la habitación a la que se había detenido Ryo, estaba apoyado todavía en la pared Yamato. ¿Por qué no podían haberla dejado tan tranquila sin tener que montarle paranoias en la cabeza? Un día atrás aquello no le hubiera importado ni lo más mínimo, ahora, en aquel momento, estaba segura de que hasta se le podía notar a la perfección que se había puesto de los nervios simplemente con verlos en la misma habitación.

A la vez que también pudo ver claramente como el primero en asentir a las indicaciones y salir era Yamato, pudiendo observar cómo dos ojos grises de clavaban en él y lo observaban más detenidamente. A pesar de todo, confiaba en la edad de todos los presentes para evitar problemas mayores.

Volvió a la realidad, intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- Te veo luego – le dijo a Taichi quien también parecía haberse dado cuenta de la escena y luego salió.

No esperó por Koemi sino que avanzó por el pasillo rápidamente hasta alcanzar al rubio finalmente, posando la mano en su brazo para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te han llamado otra vez?

\- No, no me ha llamado nadie – contestó tras unos segundos haciéndose de rogar.

\- ¿Entonces? – aquello sin duda daba más sentido a su teoría. Había metido la pata, ahora lo veía claro. ¿Qué hacía? Bajó la mano, quitándola del brazo de él, guardando silencio, esperando que contestara a su pregunta, pero parecía que no iba a hacerlo-. Lo siento – dijo de repente – yo no…

\- ¿Tú no qué? – e giró del todo hacia ella-. ¿Qué pensabas que no me iba a enterar?

\- ¿Enterar? - ¿de qué? Lo miró sin entender. ¿De qué no se iba a enterar? -. ¿Qué pasa, Yamato?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía me lo preguntas? Llegué hace un rato al hospital, he tenido tiempo para escuchar perfectamente lo que seguramente no debería de haber escuchado.

Lo miró sin entender. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué había escuchado? ¿Qué podía haber salido a la luz que ella no le…? Empalideció.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Qué más da cómo? ¿No pensabas contármelo nunca?

\- Yo… - no había contado con aquello. Claro, era completamente lógico que algo hubiera acabado viendo o escuchando-. Yo te lo iba a decir anoche pero no...

\- ¿No tuviste tiempo? Qué oportuna… Sí que tuviste tiempo para decir otras cosas – soltó cortante, dejando de intentar disimular normalidad.

Sora bajó la mirada automáticamente al suelo. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía haberse montado ella semejante problema por algo que… ¿que no le había parecido tan siquiera importante?

\- ¿No dices nada?

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? No me pareció importante…

\- No te pareció importante – puso los ojos en blanco-. Pues a mí sí, bastante, no sé cómo te puede parecer que es una tontería o poco importante como para ni siquiera haber intentado decírmelo tú.

\- Pero… - no volvió a enfocarlo con la mirada-. ¿Qué más da ahora? Ya ha pasado muchísimo tiempo de ello…

\- ¡Me da igual! – alzó algo el tono sin darse cuenta, tomándose luego unos segundos para relajarse y volver a la normalidad-. Me da igual el tiempo que haya pasado, tendrías que habérmelo contado.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento. Te estoy diciendo que intenté decírtelo anoche. ¿Qué más da lo que pasara hace años con Ryo y conmigo? – tampoco era para tanto, ni siquiera tenían contacto entre ellos dos cuando había sucedido todo.

Aquello hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño. ¿De qué hablaba ella ahora? Es más, él estaba seguro de que no conocía a nadie llamado así. Y, fuera quién fuera, sin duda no era el motivo por el que estaba enfadado. Después de lo que había escuchado antes de Taichi y ella, estaba seguro que no podía ser peor.

\- Es que no entiendo por qué tienes que ponerte así – continuó hablando ella-. Tampoco sé cómo te habrás enterado, pero ¿qué más da? Hace ya cuatro años de eso y no he había vuelto a ver hasta que me llamó para decirme que Taichi estaba aquí ingresado y que lo estaba tratando él… ¿Qué importa que estuviéramos o no juntos? Fui yo la que acabó con el compromiso y no quise saber más de él. No entiendo por qué te tienes que enfadar por eso…

Ella no le había preguntado tampoco sobre su pasado. No había indagado sobre si había estado con alguien hasta el punto de considerarlo digno de contar, ¿para qué? Solo le importaba el presente con él. Y, siendo sincera del todo, no se había vuelto a acordar de Ryo en todo aquel tiempo nada más que lo justo. Sin embargo… ¿por qué parecía que le acababa de hablar en otro idioma a Yamato? Tenía cara de confusión, de mucha confusión más que de enfado.

\- ¿Yamato? – reclamó su atención.

\- Por eso todo el mundo lleva cuchicheando todos estos días…

\- Sí… - ¿por qué parecía estar procesando la información todavía? Si ya lo sabía…

\- ¿Es el médico que ha entrado antes, verdad?

\- Sí, pero, ¿qué más da quien sea? ¿Has escuchado media palabra de lo que te he dicho? – volvió a buscar la mirada de él.

\- Perfectamente… - fue ahora el chico quien rompió el contacto visual-. No sabía nada de él, Sora – soltó de golpe, con un tono frío que no le gustó ni un pelo a la chica.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabías nada? ¿Entonces…?

\- Te oí hablar con Taichi – soltó de golpe.

Aquello la dejó completamente helada. De todo lo que había podido pasar por su cabeza, nunca hubiera pensado en que podría haberlos escuchado. Claro, Koemi había llegado poco después y él iba por delante. Retrocedió un paso, buscando apoyarse en la pared.

\- Lo siento… - respondió únicamente con un hilo de voz.

\- Así que… no solo tengo que enterarme de esto, sino de que llevo días cruzándome por los pasillos con… ¡con tu maldito exprometido sin que tú tuvieras intención alguna de decirme de media palabra!

\- Yamato, por favor… te he dicho que quería decírtelo anoche pero no me diste tiempo…

\- Tiempo… lo que te di fue la perfecta excusa para esquivar el tema. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

\- Porque no lo consideré importante…

\- ¿Y lo de Taichi? Éramos amigos…

\- No, eso no – negó con la cabeza-. Eso fue una equivocación provocada por haber bebido más de la cuenta. No es justo que me eches en cara eso.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que me ponga a dar saltos?

\- No, pero no es asunto tuyo. Lamento recordarte que ni siquiera sabíamos si seguías vivo, así que no me vengas ahora con exigencias sobre mi vida privada de hace una década – soltó de golpe.

\- Sí que es asunto mío enterarme de que dos de las personas más importantes de vida me han estado ocultado algo así años… Y no solo eso, no, claro que no. Tengo que enterarme de casualidad de lo otro…

Una parte de ella le gritaba que no tenía razón, que realmente con quién se hubiera acostado ella o no durante toda su vida era asunto únicamente de ella, y que si no había querido contarle lo de Ryo era también porque no era asunto suyo… Pero otra parte podía llegar a entenderle, entender el enfado por enterarse de todo aquello de golpe. Incluso que se sintiera traicionado porque el nombre de Taichi hubiera aparecido en todo aquello después de que ellos dos hubieran jurado y perjurado años que ellos jamás habían tenido nada.

\- No te preocupes, yo tardo menos en contarte las cosas que creo que puedes considerar importantes – soltó de repente con tono seco devolviendo a la realidad-. Me han ascendido, volvemos a Marte.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿Socorro? ¿Auxilio? T_T

Si no te gustó el anterior, este ya vas a querer mandarme a mí a Marte de una patada en el culete y no te diría yo que no me lo mereciera. ¿Ves lo que te decía de que menos mal que estaba esto escrito que sino tendría que darte crédito? Así ahorro tiempo y puedo seguir huyendo lejos. No siempre va a ser él quien meta la pata, ya le tocaba a ella equivocarse en algo ¿no?

Te avisé también de que se iba a liar muy gorda... Pues empiezó ayer, sigue aquí y todavía no ha terminado por dónde yo voy escribiendo. Así de gorda es...

No seas mala conmigo, un poco de drama siempre viene bien e_e


	28. Una tontería

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría en la pelirroja, quedándose totalmente congelada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No estaba en su mejor situación en cuanto a pensamientos con claridad, pero lo que menos esperaba escuchar era algo así.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmuró al final con un hilo de voz.

Se quedó observándola sin decir ni media palabra más, con el gesto serio. Aquella misma mañana se había levantado con la clara idea de hacer exactamente lo contrario. Mandarlo todo por fin a tomar viento y quedarse donde realmente quería estar. No aguantaba más una vida lejos de los suyos, una vida apartado de la mujer a la que quería. Ahora las cosas en su cabeza habían tomado un rumbo diferente.

No llegó a decir nada más, ya que de repente, una voz conocida los sacó de la situación en la que estaban congelados.

\- ¡Hermano! – saludó desde el final del pasillo la voz de Takeru.

\- Takeru… - Sora cambió el gesto rápidamente-. Ya era hora, ¿no? – intentó aparentar normalidad.

\- Se les pegaron las sábanas – señaló la grupo de digimon que iban con ellos-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí solos?

\- Nos han dicho que salgamos – miró de reojo hacia Yamato, quien había pasado a ignorar a todos los allí presentes salvo a su compañero digimon.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Hikari preguntó finalmente, notando un cierto ambiente extraño.

\- ¡Ey! – Koemi se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban-. Tu hermano está perfectamente, con más cuento que otra cosa…

Sora miró ahora hacia la chica, se había olvidado por completo de que había salido tras ellos… debería de haberlo escuchado todo. Notó como una especie de nudo se estaba formando en su garganta, queriendo desaparecer de la vista de todos en aquel momento.

\- Si me disculpáis – dijo de repente-, voy al baño… - necesitaba urgentemente desaparecer de la vista de la gente, no aguantaba ni un momento más la presencia de ninguno de todos ellos.

Salió con paso rápido casi sin darse cuenta de que Biyomon iba tras ella. No se percató de que la estaba siguiendo hasta que realmente entró al baño y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, chocando de repente con el ave.

\- ¡Sora! ¡Cuidado!

\- Déjame…

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – entró tras ella revoloteando-. ¿Ha empeorado Taichi?

La digimon no entendía qué le estaba pasando a su amiga, estaba hasta más pálida de lo normal y se comportaba de forma muy extraña, nerviosa. Se acercó hasta ella, posando una de sus alas sobre el brazo de Sora.

\- ¿Qué he pasado?

\- Se va Biyomon…

\- ¿Quién se va?

\- Yamato se vuelve a ir y para tardar bastan… - se hacían un nudo las palabras en la garganta – bastante en volver. Y yo acabo de estropearlo todo… - no aguantó más la fachada de adulta imperturbable apoyándose en la pared y cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, frotándoselos.

\- Sora… - se acercó más a ella, revoloteando hasta su altura, dándose cuenta por el movimiento de hombros de su amiga de que estaba llorando.

* * *

Koemi se quedó fuera, dejando pasar primero a Hikari y a Takeru a ver a Taichi. Aunque no se hubieran dado cuenta, había salido tras ellos y rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Aunque había querido dejarles algo de intimidad, se les escuchaba perfectamente.

Era un tema que a fin de cuentas podría llegar a decirse que le afectaba a ella también, solo que ella estaba enterada y tenía otra forma de ver el mundo muy diferente a la del rubio que se había quedado en el pasillo con ella con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – le dijo finalmente reclamando su atención-. Si yo hubiera reaccionado como tú cuando me lo dijeron ahora mismo no tendría la vida que exactamente quiero y que me hace feliz. Tú verás lo que quieres hacer…

Giró la cabeza hacia ella, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Te importaría decirles que he recibido una llamada y que he tenido que volver al hotel?

No le respondió de palabra, asintiendo y dejándolo irse. Entendía hasta cierto punto la reacción de él, por lo que sabía de aquel chico la cosa iba a ser complicada y no era asunto suyo meterse, pero al menos acababa de dejarle claro que ella llevaba tiempo sabiéndolo y le había dado igual. O al menos todo lo igual que debiera darle.

Lo que no le había gustado ni un pelo había sido la última frase que él había dicho. Si aquello era verdad iba a golpear a todo el grupo de forma muy dura. Lo dejó irse sin decir ni media palabra observando al digimon ir tras él.

Se quedó pensativa, quizás no era asunto suyo, pero… le sabía mal haber dejado a Sora irse sola y Taichi iba a estar acompañado. Algo le decía que también era mejor que no se enterara de la que se estaba liado fuera. Cambió el rumbo de sus pasos, en busca del baño, porque sabía perfectamente que en caso de que fuera verdad que había ido hasta allí, no sería para lo que normalmente se usaba aquella sala.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no tardando en ver a través del reflejo a quienes había ido a buscar, observando la escena en silencio unos segundos antes de hacerse notar carraspeando.

\- Te dije que tenías que decirle que no querías que se fuera – dijo Biyomon.

\- Se lo dije… Se lo dije anoche – comentó en voz baja.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

\- Que le han ascendido y que se tiene que volver a ir…

Carraspeó sin querer seguir escuchando más sin ser vista, viendo como ambas levantaban la vista hacia la puerta.

\- Koemi… - murmuró ligeramente-. Yo siento lo de antes…

\- No te disculpes, debería de haberos dejado más espacio – se acercó hasta dónde estaban-. Se ha ido al hotel, me ha pedido que le diga a la gente que le han llamado y ha tenido que atenderlos.

Se fijó en como la chica asentía, mirando de nuevo hacia otro lado.

\- Sora… - se acercó hasta ella posando la mano en su brazo-. No le conozco tan bien como tú, pero estoy segura de que acabará dándose cuenta de que en el fondo no es más que una tontería.

\- Una tontería…

\- Sí, es una tontería. Te lo digo yo, que podría llegar a intentar ponerme en su lugar – sonó seria, pero sin perder ese típico tono suave que la caracterizaba-. Hace demasiado tiempo de todo, de las dos cosas… Vale que quizás deberías de haberle puesto sobre aviso con el tema de Ryo, pero supongo que tampoco será sencillo para ti.

\- No es que no fuera sencillo, es que para mí no tenía importancia… No se me ocurrió que volvería a verlo, ni mucho menos que estaríamos todos en el mismo lugar. Yo no pensé que esto pudiera… pudiera afectarle así.

\- Supongo que lo habrá interpretado como falta de confianza – dijo finalmente, pensativa-. Todo se le ha juntado… - cruzó una mirada con la pelirroja-. Yo… yo ya sabía que lo iban a ascender. Llamó a Taichi hace un par de días sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Lo sabe desde hace días? – aquello la sorprendió.

\- Sí, pero creo que no lo tenía demasiado claro… No sabía si aceptar o no, no como lo que te ha dicho a ti antes – terminó de explicar finalmente-. Creí que necesitabas saberlo.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia Koemi, sorprendida. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, acabando por posar su mano sobre la de ella.

\- Gracias…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿tú sabes la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba siendo formal y que todo fuera bonito y azucaroso? Pues ese no suele ser mi canon de escritura. Tenía que liarla en algún momento y llevo una temporada juntando todas las piezas para poder hacerlo por todo lo alto. Aunque ahora me quieras tirar cosas a la cabeza a cada cual más fea, esto se lleva viendo venir desde que empecé a tirar la caña en el anterior fanfic.

Y tú que ya me creías cruel porque pensabas que los había separado en el salto de tiempo entre una historia y otra... De todas formas, supongo que de esta Koemi se ha coronado como uno de los personajes más coherentes del mundo. Veremos más de ella en el siguiente también.

Y sí, ya he buscado escondite, no te preocupes, que me he escondido bien donde nadie me encuentre.


	29. ¿Te da igual?

\- Mamá dice que no montes mucho el drama y que ya te pillará ella por banda cuando volvamos a Tokio – Hikari saludó a su hermano sentándose a su lado-, que si no te da vergüenza querer matarla de un disgusto tan joven.

\- Psse – se rió por lo bajo, aprovechando para moverse ligeramente y hacerle sitio-, pues que no sabe ni la mitad de las que solíamos liar…

\- Puedes contárselas un día, seguro que te dice que te quedes aquí en Londres – Takeru aprovechó para cerrar la puerta, sorprendido de que ninguno de los demás que habían encontrado en el pasillo hubiera vuelto todavía-. ¿Ya los has aburrido de quejarte que ni vuelven?

\- A saber – se encogió de hombros, acabando por quedarse mirando para el menor de los dos rubios del grupo-. En realidad, no sé qué mosca le había picado a Yamato, tenía esa cara de "me pasa algo pero no os lo voy a decir" cuando llegó por la mañana. Y yo estaba aquí encerrado así que no he podido hacerle nada.

\- Osea, que no me lo he imaginado cuando llegamos – cruzó los brazos-. Habrá tenido problemas por largarse sin pedir permiso.

\- Entonces seguro que tengo la culpa yo por eso – tampoco había otro motivo por el que pudiera venir de malas. Hasta dónde él sabía venía del hotel y como se enterase de que esos morros tenían algo que ver con lo que la pelirroja le había contado antes lo mismo se podía poner en pie antes para patearle el trasero por idiota-. Ya vendrá a gritarme más tarde… - aprovechó para coger a su hermana pequeña contra él-. Y ahora, en serio, no os estoy echando, pero, ¿vosotros dos no tenéis algo más importante que yo esperándoos en casa como para estar aquí?

\- No voy a dejarte solo hasta que te den el alta – negó con la cabeza Hikari.

\- No estoy solo, está aquí Koemi conmigo. Vosotros dos podéis volver a casa y atender al que tenéis que atender. Como lo dejéis mucho tiempo con cualquiera de los abuelos os lo van a desgraciar y a consentir – la apretó un poco más contra él con el brazo que tenía bien-. En serio, volved. Y lo mismo le podéis venir al idiota de tu hermano y señora si no se dignan a volver por aquí hoy.

\- Mi hermano y señora – asintió-. A ver si de verdad puedo llamarlos así de una vez…

\- Yo creo que sí, sobretodo después de que tengan una conversación que tienen pendiente – sonrió de una forma muy seria y adulta, o mejor dicho, como lo haría un niño pequeño que tiene un secreto y no piensa compartirlo con los demás.

Los dos más jóvenes se quedaron observándolo sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaba acabando por cruzar una mirada entre ellos confusos. Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir fue Koemi la que entró aquella vez.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Había ido al baño – no mentía, de allí venía-. Han llamado a tu hermano y ha tenido que volver al hotel a atender unas cosas – explicó tal y como le había pedido él que hiciera.

\- ¿Veis? Tendré la culpa de sus morros y vendrá a llamarme de todo más tarde. ¿Sora se ha ido con él?

\- Supongo… La perdí de vista – en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía pensado hacer la otra chica, de manera que prefirió no decir nada más viendo que los otros tres se daban por contentos con aquella explicación.

\- Les estaba diciendo que pueden volver a Tokio que nosotros nos arreglamos bien aquí.

\- No, nos estaba echando – corrigió su hermana.

\- Llámalo como quieras, pero de verdad que estáis mejor cuidado de mi sobrino.

\- Pues… sin que sirva de precedente… tiene razón – asintió-. Yo me las arreglo bien y puedo quedarme los días que hagan falta, no hay problema con esos. Vosotros dos podéis volver y cuando le den el alta ya me lo llevo yo a casa de la oreja quiera o no.

\- No creo que vaya a poner mucha resistencia… - gruñó por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué te traen hoy para comer? – preguntó finalmente Hikari dando el tema anterior por zanjado. No es que le apeteciera en exceso dejar a su hermano mayor en otro continente estando mal, pero tenía a su pequeño demasiado lejos de ella.

\- Seguro que nada bueno – se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Y aquí tenemos al serio embajador y futuro padre – Takeru acabó por comentar antes de que la risa de las dos mujeres se unieran a la suya y un cojín volara desde la cama hasta él.

* * *

Un rato más tarde y con la excusa de dejar a los dos hermanos solos un rato, Koemi se las ingenió para que Takeru fuera con ella a tomar el aire fingiendo empezar a tener demasiado calor en la habitación.

\- ¿Mejor? – dijo al cabo de un rato el chico al llegar a la calle, tomando la dirección del pequeño jardín que había en unos de los laterales del hospital.

\- Estoy perfectamente, solo quería quedarme sola contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? – arqueó una ceja, sorprendido-. ¿Pasa algo? Si es para que convenza a Hikari para volver no creo que vaya a ser… - la vio negar con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu hermano con cualquier excusa?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – acababa de perderse mucho.

\- No es asunto mío meterme, y llámale antes de ir… Pero yo sé qué le pasa y no tiene que ver con el trabajo.

Takeru frunció el ceño, sorprendido. ¿De qué le estaba hablando Koemi? ¿Qué sabía ella que él no pudiera saber ya? Para algo era su hermano… Una imagen cruzó su mente, recordándole que desde que habían llegado no habían vuelto a ver a Sora y que cuando lo habían hecho no tenía la mejor de sus expresiones.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho ya? – fue lo primero que pudo decir.

\- No le eches la culpa a él… Pero vete a hablar con Yamato.

\- Claro que se la echo – si lo conocería él-. ¿Te dijo que se iba a su hotel?

\- Sí, a no ser que no me haya dicho la verdad… Llámalo por si acaso, aunque dudo que Sora haya ido a buscarlo.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más a la chica sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo marcando rápido el número de su hermano, incluso temiendo que no se lo cogiera, lo conocía demasiado bien… Puso cara de ligera sorpresa cuando lo sintió descolgar.

\- ¿Estás en el hotel? Perfecto, quédate ahí – colgó sin darle opción a protestar.

\- Vete, ya me quedo yo un rato más y les digo cualquier cosa a los de arriba – le indicó asintiendo a la vez que hablaba-. Yo creo que ahora mismo mejor tú que nadie para hablar con él.

* * *

No perdió tiempo en irse. El hotel estaba cerca y podría ir sin depender del transporte o de tener que intentar coger un taxi, a fin de cuentas, había podido llegar a aprenderse el camino. Conociendo a su hermano casi que le daba miedo con lo que se pudiera encontrar que hubiera pasado.

Avanzó con paso rápido no tardando en llegar a su destino, llamando a la puerta esperando no tener que montarle un numerito para que le abriera la puerta. Por suerte, no fue así que al cabo de unos segundos Gabumon le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Quién se ha chivado? – fue la pregunta con la que lo recibió.

\- Nadie… solo me han dicho que es mejor que viniera por aquí…

\- Pues no sabes qué gran verdad es esa – señaló con la cabeza –. A mí no me quiere hacer caso.

\- ¿Con qué? – se adentró finalmente en la habitación para encontrarse una imagen que no le gustó ni un solo pelo: la maleta de su hermano abierta sobre la cama. Y no con pinta de estar siendo deshecha-. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Yamato pasó delante de los ojos de su hermano con un par de cables en la mano, tirándolos dentro de la maleta, terminando así de recoger todo lo que tenía que recoger, empezando a cerrar la maleta sin contestarle.

\- Te estoy hablando, no te pongas en plan idiota conmigo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Por qué tiene que haber pasado algo? – dijo con voz cortante.

\- Ya, claro, intenta disimular al menos si vas a esconderte detrás de esa pregunta, hermano. ¿Qué pasa?

\- No pasa nada, ahora que ya he visto que Taichi está perfectamente tengo que volver al trabajo. No es el mejor momento para irme, me han ascendido y tenemos que preparar el nuevo viaje.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ascenderte? ¿Desde cuándo narices sabes eso? – las palabras que le había dicho su padre la última vez que habían estado los dos en casa aparecieron rápidamente en su cabeza.

\- Desde hace unos días, pero lo llevo sospechando meses.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Me voy – cerró del todo la maleta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es mi trabajo, ¿qué se supone que tengo qué hacer?

\- No, no te pregunto por eso. ¿Por qué te vas ahora así?

\- Porque…

\- No, no te atrevas a decirme que es por motivos de trabajo – cortó la frase de su hermano antes de que dijera algo, acercándose hasta él para obligarlo a mirarlo-. ¿Qué ha pasado? Dime la verdad.

Apartó a su hermano con el brazo, tomándose unos segundos para mirar hacia la nada y luego, sentándose sobre la cama se quedó mirando hacia su compañero digimon sin mediar palabra. Hasta que abrió la boca de nuevo.

\- ¿Tú también lo sabías?

\- ¿El qué? – Takeru cada vez entendía menos. Se fijó en que por fin la mirada de su hermano se dirigía hacia él-. Te lo digo en serio, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

\- Lo del médico.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué lo conocen? Sí, algo dijeron ayer, pero… ¿Qué pasa con eso? – que alguien se lo explicara, por favor, porque él no entendía nada.

\- Ya veo, supongo que tampoco les interesaba que tú supieras gran cosa no fuera a ser que yo me acabara enterando – volvió a bajar la mirada, al menos no tenía que enfadarse con su hermano también por no haberlo avisado-. ¿Sabes de qué lo conocen? Ya te lo digo yo… es el exprometido de Sora.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que has oído. ¿Hikari tampoco te dijo ni media palabra, a que no?

\- No… - se quedó confuso. ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho? -. Pero… yo debería de haber sabido algo en todo este tiempo, ¿estás seguro?

\- Sí, me lo ha dicho ella misma antes. Por lo que he entendido sería mientras que tú estabas estudiando con los abuelos fuera – su hermano había terminado sus estudios en París junto con sus abuelos, era bastante probable que por eso no se hubiera enterado de gran cosa. Eso le hizo relajarse algo, sabiendo que al menos no se lo había ocultado.

\- Pues seguramente… Si lo hubiera sabido en su momento te lo habría dicho a ver si así se te pasaba la estupidez de seguir sin querer saber de nosotros. Terapia de choque que se llama… Pero… ¿te vas por eso?

\- No, pero es lo único que te puedo contar – tampoco iba a airear la vida privada de los otros dos-. Ahora mismo no quiero estar aquí y tener que cruzarme con ninguno de ellos en el hospital.

\- ¿Estás huyendo?

\- Si lo quieres ver así – se encogió de hombros.

\- Espera… ¿Has discutido con ella, verdad?

\- Le he dicho que me han ascendido.

\- Por eso no ha vuelto… ¿Te contó lo del médico y a modo de respuesta le dijiste que te largabas otra vez al espacio? – como si lo hubiera visto en directo, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano… claro que había hecho algo… -. ¿No te parece un poco exagerado? ¿Cuántos años hace de eso? Seguro que te lo quiso contar y no encontró el momento.

\- ¿En dos años? ¿No tuvo tiempo a decir nada de todo esto?

\- Será que no lo consideró importante. ¿A que tú no le has hablado de nada de todos estos temas?

\- ¿De qué quieres que le hable exactamente? – arqueó una ceja. El estilo de vida que había llevado no le había permitido tener tiempo de establecer ningún tipo de relación que llegar a considerar importante. Era diferente. Y, realmente, lo que más resquemaba no era eso…

\- Vale… Ahí tengo que darte la razón. ¿Pero no te parece demasiado largarte habiéndole soltado eso de golpe solo porque no te habló de un ex que hace años que no debe de haber visto por la cara de susto que puso ella también cuando lo vio?

\- No, me voy porque necesito pensar y no quiero cruzarme con ninguno de ellos – cortó finalmente poniéndose en pie.

\- Hermano… no te vayas ahora.

No obtuvo respuesta de él, simplemente se acercó a coger la chaqueta para luego bajar la maleta al suelo.

\- Te lo digo en serio, te estás equivocando. No te vayas, no sabes lo que esto puede llegar a conllevar…

\- ¿Te soy sincero? Ahora mismo me da exactamente igual – era lo que pensaba en aquel momento.

\- ¿Te da igual? – una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.

Desde la puerta, Sora los estaba observando.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** oye, al final el pobrecito Takeru no ha acabado pagando el pato él. Me he asegurado de dejarlo completamente al margen del asunto para que lo único que tenga que hacer es intentar calmar a la fiera y poner cara de no enterarse de nada de la renada.

Koemi, por su parte, tomando el papel mediador, porque, en el fondo, más o menos se puede imaginar lo que está a punto de pasar. Principalmente porque es justo la otra parte paralela a lo que está viendo ahora, solo que con su carácter se lo habrá tomado todo mucho mejor y mucho más relajado. Así ahora se ha puesto disimuladamente a mediar lo que tenga que mediar.

Se avecinan problemas más gordos... Yo aviso.


	30. Tiempo

Los dos hermanos giraron la cabeza al escuchar la voz desde la puerta ambos con expresión de sorpresa, no la habían escuchado llegar. La diferencia fue que mientras que Yamato apartó la mirada, Takeru se quedó mirando para ella.

\- ¿Te importa dejarnos solos un momento? – le pidió la chica, intenta aparentar tranquilidad.

\- Sí, claro… - miró hacia el digimon presente en la sala-. Ven, esperamos abajo…

\- Gracias…

Cruzó una mirada cuando pasó por su lado con Takeru, en parte de agradecimiento, en parte de miedo y preocupación, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente esperó a que se fueran y cerró la puerta tras ella, sin despegarse todavía de la madera.

\- ¿Hablabas en serio? – no pudo evitar la pregunta.

No obtuvo respuesta tampoco aquella vez. Seguía sin mirarla, en la misma posición en la que se había quedado. Hubiera preferido no tener que cruzársela antes de poder irse. Estaba enfadado con ella y se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que podía decir algo que no debería. A la vez no quería verla porque sabía el efecto que tenía en él y no quería acabar cediendo tan rápido, aunque tampoco le parecía que fuera a ser tan sencillo aquella vez.

\- ¿No me vas a contestar? – insistió-. ¿Te ibas a ir sin decirme ni media palabra porque te igual y no me piensas contestar ahora? – se acercó unos pasos finalmente.

\- Exactamente – hizo lo mismo que ella, pero aún con la chaqueta y la maleta en la mano-. No creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí ahora.

\- ¡Claro que es buena idea! – por fin consiguió sacar algo de voz-. ¿Cómo no iba a venir? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te vayas así como así?

\- Te lo he dicho antes, me han ascendido, no puedo desaparecer un montón de días porque sí – como si eso le importara mucho.

\- Eso es una excusa – le dijo cortándole el paso-. Yamato, por favor…

\- ¿Por favor, qué? ¿No tengo derecho a enfadarme por tener que haberme enterado de todo esto de repente? Sí, me fui, ya me ha quedado claro, pero también tengo derecho a saber algunas cosas… ¡Al menos que habías estado a punto de casarte!

\- Ya… te lo iba a decir…

\- ¿Anoche? Ya, claro, porque no te iba a quedar más remedio. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho hace tiempo – intentó pasar desviándose hacia uno de los lados, viendo que ella hacía lo mismo.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. Tendría que habértelo contando, pero si no lo hice no fue porque no quisiera que te enterases es que simplemente no he vuelto a pensar en ello en mucho tiempo…

\- Sora, apártate.

\- ¡No! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme?

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme tú? ¿Tú cómo crees que me siento yo ahora mismo no solo enterándome de golpe de eso sino de que mi mejor amigo y la mujer de la que probablemente haya estado enamorado toda mi vida me han estado ocultando algo así durante años? ¿Tanto te cuesta que te entre en la cabeza? – cambió de rumbo sus pasos- Aparta.

\- Por favor… No te vayas.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Ya no tengo nada más de lo que enterarme? ¿Segura de que no tienes nada más que contarme relacionado con ninguno más de mis amigos?

\- Eso no es justo…

\- Justo no es que me hayas hecho esto… Y yo pensando en largarme de Tanegashima para quedarme contigo incluso antes de que me lo pidieras anoche – acabó soltando. Era lo que había estado queriendo evitar, peor ya que ella insistía…

Pudo ver la reacción de ella automáticamente. Sus ojos se quedaron más abierto de la cuenta, observándolo como lo viera por primera vez, paralizada por la sorpresa.

\- ¿No dices nada tú ahora? Claro que no… Yo soy el idiota que hace años se asustó y salió corriendo, ahora no tenía pensado cometer el mismo error, costara lo que costara. Ahora quítate de mi camino, por favor.

\- … - intentó que las palabras acudieran a su boca, pero parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla-. Lo siento – solo consiguió murmurar al final.

\- Ya somos dos – la esquivó finalmente, viendo que ahora no hacía por cortarle el paso-. Me vuelvo a la estación, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Puedes contarles lo que te venga en gana…

\- Yamato – volvió a intentarlo.

\- No. Me voy… Y creo que será mejor que aprovechemos mi ascenso y el proyecto para darnos un tiempo. Yo al menos tengo mucho que pensar.

Dicho aquello no esperó, ni siquiera volvió a mirarla. No podía, porque si lo hacía sabía que iba a tener que acabar retractándose de algo de lo que acababa de decir y en aquel momento lo último que quería era ceder. Tenía motivos más que de sobra para ello, y ni ella sería capaz de convencerle de lo contrario.

Salió sin cerrar la puerta tras él, perdiéndose en el pasillo en busca de su digimon y su hermano. Solo quería poner distancia antes de acabar diciendo algo de lo que se arrepintiera aunque algo le decía que ya lo había hecho.

\- Vámonos Gabumon – dijo nada más llegar al recibidor.

\- ¿Te vas? – Takeru saltó automáticamente.

\- ¿No me ves?

\- Hermano, te estás equivocando. ¿Todo esto solo porque no te había contado que había ido en serio con alguien? ¿Tú te estás oyendo? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

\- Métete en tus asuntos, Takeru.

\- ¡Son mis asuntos! ¡Eres mi hermano y ella es mi amiga! ¿No te parece que estás dándole demasiada importancia?

\- ¿A qué? ¿A que me ocultara que había estado a punto de casarse, a que me traicionara con mi mejor amigo o a que me haya enterado de todo después de que anoche me pidiera que me quedara y no me fuera y yo como un idiota pensara en hacerlo? – explotó de golpe.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te llamaré cuando esté de vuelta en la base – no quiso escuchar tampoco más a su hermano-. Vamos – le dijo al Digimon que seguía mirándolo en silencio.

El silencio por fin se había hecho y el mayor de los dos hermanos no tuvo mucho más problema para finalmente reanudar su camino hacia la entrada el hotel sin volver a mirar hacia atrás, buscando un taxi que lo llevara cuanto antes al aeropuerto esperando ahora no tener que volver a tener a nadie tras sus pasos impidiendo que se fuera.

A pesar de todo, Takeru dejó a su hermano irse. Se había quedado bloqueado en lo último que le había dicho. No sabía qué le había dejado más sorprendido, si lo que le había dicho de quedarse o lo de su mejor amigo. Probablemente lo segundo, ¿qué? Sabía a quién se refería, pero eso era totalmente imposible. No era posible que Taichi hubiera hecho algo así y más en su situación actual… No, aquello no podía ser. Es más, tampoco vería a Sora capaz de algo así. Allí había algo que no le cuadraba.

Acordándose de repente de la chica, reaccionó, decidiendo volver a subir rápidamente. El humor del que había bajado su hermano no predicaba que hubieran tenido una buena conversación y lo conocía más que de sobra como para preocuparse por lo que hubiera podido decirle. Se la encontró en la habitación totalmente recta, tal como cuando se había ido Yamato, con los puños cerrados con fuerza, pero sin aparente reacción. Ni siquiera lo escuchó acercarse a ella.

\- Sora… - tanteó antes de alargar la mano para posarla sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Se ha ido? – dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Sí… - ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle?

Ese fue el momento en que por fin reaccionó ella, derrumbándose por fin, notando que las fuerzas volvían a abandonarla hasta dejarla sentada sobre sus propias rodillas en el suelo. Takeru no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente observándola en silencio, acabando por acercarse inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

\- Tranquila…

\- Se acabó – murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz antes de dejar que la atrajera hacia él, escondiendo la cabeza contra su hombro.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04** : en el fondo te tengo muy consentida, que lo sepas. Pero bueno, venga, que no se diga. Si te quieres deprimir, puedes hacerlo en paz, odiarme mucho, mucho, mucho y todas esas cosas con las que te gusta amenazarme porque además me lo merezco. No voy a decir que no sea así, sobretodo después de haberme quedado a gusto como ser del mal haciendo lo que he hecho en este capítulo.

Aquí entran en juego el carácter de todos los implicados y creo que se puede ver muy bien lo que, en mi opinión, cuadra más para cada uno de ellos. Aunque igual haya un pequeño giro más adelante para uno de los implicados que ya le va tocando enfadarse a él también y sacar el genio alguna vez, que todos sabemos que lo tiene.

Y ya, ta me voy a esconderme para que no me tires la mesa o a tu jefe o algo xDDDDD No te mando abrazos porque seguro que no me los quieres T_T


	31. Hace años

\- ¿Dónde narices se han metido estos tres? – acabó preguntando Hikari sin enteder dónde podían estar los desaparecidos-. ¿Te dijo algo Yamato cuando se fue para qué lo llamaron?

\- No… Solo que tenía que irse al hotel – Koemi negó con la cabeza, intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- Pues ya tiene que haber sido gordo para que los otros dos se fueran tras él y no hayan vuelto todavía…

\- Lo que yo es diga, se las arreglará para decir que la culpa es mía – Taichi siguió mirando con asco el plato de comida que le habían traído- y vendrá llamarme de todo dentro de un rato.

\- Deja de darle vueltas al plato y cómete lo que te han traído – acabó por reñirle su mujer en un tono que bien podría haber usado con un niño pequeño.

\- Lo que usted diga, señora Yagami – la amenaza de ser el peor enfermo del año pensaba llevarla a cabo al pie de la letra.

Apenas un par de minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió llegando Mimi acompañada de Palmon con su habitual aire despreocupado y la maleta arrastras tras ella.

\- ¿Te vas? – le preguntó Hikari.

\- Sí, he venido a despedirme. No puedo retrasar más mi vuelta, tengo que empezar a grabar y además hago falta en casa… - alzó una bolsa de papel en el aire, agitándola para que los ojos del chico se fijaran bien en ella.

\- ¿Qué me traes?

\- No sé, igual no te lo doy como no me digan que te has estado portando bien – sonrió divertida.

\- No se lo des, lleva dando la lata todo el día. Mejor dámelo a mí que soy la embarazada aquí – sonrió antes de que Mimi alargara la mano para darle a ella la bolsa.

\- ¡Oye! – protestó desde la cama-. ¡Hikari diles algo!

\- Que me den a mí también, tú cómete tu comida hermanito… - riéndose se acercó para ver qué era lo que había traído la otra chica.

\- ¿No falta mucha gente aquí? – comentó finalmente mirando a su alrededor la recién llegada.

\- Sí, eso mismo estábamos hablando que llevamos bastante rato sin saber de ellos tres. Había morros rubiales, algo del trabajo... que acabará usando para echarme la culpa a mí.

\- Seguro que es culpa tuya – se acercó hasta su amigo-. Y más te vale ponerte bueno de una vez y volver pronto a Tokio porque venir a verte hasta aquí sale caro – le dijo antes de posar otra bolsa como la que le había dado a Koemi al lado de Taichi-. Despedidme de los tres que faltan.

\- Tranquila… - asintió Hikari viendo divertida como su hermano mayor se olvidaba de que le estaban hablando revolviendo en la bolsa viendo que le había traído galletas, probablemente hechas recientemente.

\- ¡Huele bien! – Agumon asomó de repente, metiendo la cabeza en medias de ellos dos, intentando apoderarse de la bolsa.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Es mío! – intentó levantar las galletas para que no se las robara.

\- ¡Tú no puedes comer eso! – repitió el digimon la frase que le había escuchado decir a Koemi muchas veces.

La risa todos los invitados invadió rápidamente la sala.

* * *

Mimi no tardó en irse, teniendo el tiempo justo para ir al aeropuerto y las otras dos chicas aprovecharon ese momento para acompañarla y despedirla y a vez comer algo. No tardarían en pasar haciendo ronda el personal del hospital para los cambios de vendas y era mejor dejar a Taichi solo.

El chico agradecía que lo dejaran solo, especialmente sin Koemi o Hikari. No estaba tan bien como aparentaba cuando estaban ellas delante, le dolía todo todavía y cada cambio de postura era un horror. Tampoco le haría gracia que vieran realmente cómo le había afectado y lo extendidas que estaban las heridas. Siempre que iban a cambiarle el vendaje, se quedaba un buen rato más dolorido que otra cosa. De manera que cuando por fin volvió Takeru a entrar, lo pilló con la mejor de sus caras de dolorido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al verle la cara.

\- Sí… más o menos – hizo una mueca, terminando de volver a colocarse-. Las malditas curas son lo peor – protestó sin disimular demasiado. A él le daba igual preocuparle, no le iba a decir nada a su hermana, o al menos con eso contaba-. ¿Dónde se supone que te habías metido?

\- ¿Hikari y Koemi? – ignoró su pregunta.

\- Se han ido a comer… - frunció el ceño notando al chico mucho más serio de lo que recordaba haberlo visto-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué pasa…? – repitió, cruzándose los brazos-. ¿Qué no pasa? ¿No echas en falta a nadie?

\- Ah, es verdad, ¿tan gordo fue lo del trabajo que todavía no han vuelto? – no le gustaría que por haber hecho el esfuerzo de ir hasta allí ahora tuviera más problemas su amigo.

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- Sí… ¿No se fue por eso tu hermano antes? Es lo que había dicho Koemi, ¿no?

\- No, no se fue por trabajo. Mi hermano se ha largado de vuelta a Tanegashima – soltó de golpe.

Quizás fuera la primera vez que alguien estuviera viendo a Takeru tan serio. Estaba confuso, enfadado y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. No había querido tener aquella conversación con Sora, bastante nerviosa estaba ya, pero había alguien que podía aclararle aquello. Y le daba igual que estuviera ingresado o no.

\- ¿Cómo que se ha largado de vuelta? – aquello lo desconcertó todavía más.

\- Sé que no es asunto mío y que probablemente me mandes a la mierda por meterme en dónde no me llaman – también era extraño ver a Takeru usar un lenguaje que no siempre fuera el más correcto-. ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¿Yo? – no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciéndole, era como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma -. Yo no me he movido de esta cama en días, ¿cómo voy a haber hecho algo? Tal vez si me hablaras claro no tendría que estar rompiéndome la cabeza para tan siquiera entenderte…

\- Lo último que mi hermano me ha dicho antes de largarse hecho una furia es, literalmente, que "Sora le había traicionado con su mejor amigo". Así que te lo repito, ¿qué has hecho?

Aquello lo pilló todavía más desprevenido. No solo no entendía de lo que le hablaba su cuñado, sino que la frase que acababa de decir no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No lograba encajar aquello en ninguna parte en la que tuviera coherente.

\- Deja de poner caras y contesta. Ya tienes que haber sido muy gordo para que se fuera hecho una furia y… no quiero saber qué le habrá dicho a ella por cómo me la encontré luego. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? – sonaba enfadado-. ¿Y qué pasa si Koemi se entera?

\- Espera, espera – lo cortó intentando reordenar sus pensamientos-. ¿Yo qué? ¿Si Koemi se entera de qué? Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada… - ¿de qué se tenía que enterar su mujer? No entendía de qué se le estaba acusando por más que lo intentara-. ¿Qué les ha pasado a esos dos?

\- ¿De verdad no sabes de lo que te hablo?

\- ¿Tengo cara de tener idea de qué me estás hablando? – no, desde luego que no la tenía.

Ahora el que frunció el ceño fue Takeru. Había algo que no cuadraba allí, si realmente había algo de lo que acusar al otro y era Koemi la que le había avisado de la que se estaba formando, ¿por qué había seguido ella también por allí?

\- Mira, no sé exactamente qué ha pasado. Cuando llegamos mi hermano estaba en el pasillo con mala cara, no llegué a oír nada, pero algo acababa de pasarles. No le llamaron del trabajo, se fue hecho una furia por algo… Y cuando llegué me lo encontré haciendo la maleta para volver a Tanegashima diciéndome que lo habían ascendido y que volvía al espacio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Al final ha aceptado? – saltó de golpe sin poder creérselo.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías?

\- Claro que lo sabía, me llamó en cuanto se lo dijeron sin saber dónde meterse. Estaba convencido de que iba a rechazarlo, sobretodo por algo que le dijo ella ayer…

\- Pues no sé qué le habrá dicho, pero no solo lo da por hecho, sino que creo que ya no están juntos – terminó por explicar.

Aquello dejó todavía más confuso al chico. ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? ¿Por qué había dejado todo de tener sentido desde hacía rato? ¿Le habían dado algún tipo de medicación y estaba teniendo alucinaciones?

\- ¿Cómo no van a estar juntos si el descerebrado de tu hermano estaba casi convencido de dejarlo todo y ella ayer le pidió que lo hiciera? ¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas?

\- Sí, y parece ser que también tuvo a bien contarte que había estado a punto de casarse con el médico este que te ha tocado y que algo ha pasado contigo, lo cual espero que sea un malentendido porque sino me vas a oír a mí también.

\- ¿Que… yo…? – de repente algo encajó en su cabeza-. ¿Cómo… cómo se ha enterado de eso?

\- ¿De qué de todo?

\- Lo de Ryo se lo ha dicho ella seguro, dijo que iba a hacerlo.

\- Osea, ¿que es verdad? ¿¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza!?

\- Baja la voz – le dijo con tono cortante-. Claro que… Es decir, sí, es verdad, pero hace casi una maldita década de eso… - se quedó pensativo… ¿podría ser que los hubiera escuchado hablar aquella mañana?

\- ¿Cómo que hace una década?

\- Sí, más o menos. Ni siquiera estaba aquí él… - no hacía tanto, peor qué más daba eso. Llegados a ese punto no importaba exactamente la fecha, solo que había sido hacía años.

\- ¿Se ha enfadado porque… porque vosotros dos… hace años?

\- Venga, hombre, dilo, no es tan traumático. Dudo que vaya a sorprender a alguien a estas alturas ya – dijo, sonando, a pesar de todo serio-. Sí, pasamos una noche juntos en tercero de carrera, ¿qué narices tiene eso de importante? – sabía perfectamente lo que tenía de importante. Interiormente maldijo para sus adentros.

\- ¿En tercero de carrera?

\- Sí, ¿a qué viene ahora eso? ¿Y lo de Ryo? Eso fue hace años también… Si no se lo había dicho sería porque no lo consideró importante ni para acordarse de ello…. – no se podía creer aquello. Tenía que haberlos escuchado, estaba seguro-. ¿Qué se supone que le ha dicho?

\- No lo sé, no me he atrevido a preguntar. No estaba ella tampoco para responder, pero lo poco que le he conseguido entender fue un "se acabó".

\- No puede ser tan idiota…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¡anda mira quién se enfada también de repente sacando conclusiones erróneas! e_e

Ya le tocaba a él también, ¿no? De hecho la conclusión a la que llega el pobrecillo minirubio es muy especialita, pero claro, es que sino no le entra en la cabeza que el enfado de su hermano fuera tan sumamente gordo. Así que imagínate las caras de uno y de otro con la conversación de besugos que se traen entre ellos dos sin entender de lo que habla el otro ni media palabra xDDD

Aquí como no salen ninguno de los dos no ataco a los sentimientos de nada, tengo un capi de permiso... ¡Luego más!


	32. Taichi

Mimi había llegado por fin al aeropuerto y estaba a punto de sacar sus maletas del taxi cuando el tono de su teléfono móvil hizo que le hiciera un gesto al taxista. Sacó rápidamente el objeto del bolso y puso cara de sorpresa cuando vio el nombre de Takeru en pantalla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dejarme ir sin despedirte de mí?

\- ¿Te has ido ya?

\- ¿Taichi? – volvió a mirar otra vez la pantalla, comprobando que no había leído mal-. ¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono del rubito?

\- Da igual, ¿te has ido yo?

\- No… acabo de llegar al aeropuerto.

\- Da la vuelta…

\- ¿Por qué? No pienso ir a llevarte más galletas.

\- Hazme caso y da la vuelta, por favor, esto es serio.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – comentó empezando a preocuparse. La respuesta que obtuvo al otro lado del teléfono no le gustó nada, ya que fue un breve resumen de todo lo que le había contado el otro chico-. Vale, voy para allá. No tardo…

Colgó automáticamente y volvió a entrar en el coche.

\- Lo siento, tengo que volver, es una emergencia…

* * *

Pasado un rato el taconeo rápido por el pasillo del hotel delataba los pasos de Mimi de camino hacia la habitación de su amiga. Sabía que no iba a abrirle la puerta tan fácilmente, pero no pensaba irse de allí hasta que le hiciera caso, al menos sabía que no estaba sola y que tenía una buena aliada en el interior.

\- Sora, abre - llamó a la puerta con los nudillos igualmente.

Obtuvo silencio como respuesta pero poco después se abrió la puerta. Tal y como esperaba Mimi, no fue su amiga la que abrió, sino Biyomon. Ya contaba con ello, la conocía de sobra como para saber que no iba a dejar tan fácilmente que se acercara.

Cuando vio que la pequeña digimon fue a decir algo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no lo hiciera. No era necesario en aquel momento, por algo ni siquiera ella iba a decir nada, simplemente fue en busca de su amiga encontrándosela de pie al lado de la ventana, seguramente mirando hacia la nada.

No le hizo ninguna pregunta, ni intentó sonsacarle nada más. Sabía que eso no funcionaría con ella, de manera que simplemente avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado, en silencio, alargando su mano para coger la de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin sintió los dedos de su amiga cerrarse con fuerza en torno a los suyos.

* * *

\- Yo creo que ya se debe de haber ido – dijo Takeru-. Eso o tampoco me quiere coger el teléfono a mí, cosa que, conociéndolo, también es posible.

\- Yo creo que es lo segundo, no salen tantos vuelos a esta esquina de Japón. Ni siquiera al propio Tokio, no le debe de dar la gana de coger el teléfono – lo conocían ambos más que de sobra como para saber que esa sería la opción más acertada.

\- A mí me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Está enfadado, ya sabes cómo es. Y no voy a decir que no tenga motivos para estarlo esta vez.

Los ojos castaños del chico se desviaron a la otra punta de la habitación. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadía sin poder evitarlo. Se suponía que aquello nunca debería de haber salido a la luz, pero… también tendría que habérselo contado. Con las verdades por delante el enfado hubiera sido hacía años y no en el peor momento posible.

\- Tiene todo la razón para estar enfadado – reconoció finalmente en voz alta -. Pero no para hacer lo que ha hecho. Estamos hablando de un pasado lejano y no debería de dejar que le afectara tanto. Al menos no para aceptar un ascenso que se estaba pensando en rechazar, Takeru – aquello era motivo del enfado del momento y cuando todo pasara, porque tenía que pasar, ¿qué iban a hacer?

\- ¿Estás seguro de que se estaba pensando no aceptarlo?

\- Sí, completamente – estaba convencido de ello. Hizo una mueca, de nuevo, intentando coger mejor postura-. ¿Luego qué va a hacer? No puede volver a la etapa de dejarse llevar por un enfado, por motivos de sobra que tenga.

El más joven de los dos llevaba tiempo observando al otro, fijándose en las muecas que iba poniendo prácticamente desde que había llegado, sabía que no estaba tan bien como aparentaba cuando estaban Hikari o Koemi delante, pero por enfadado que estuviera él también en ese momento, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- Es que no me puedo creer que precisamente tú no se lo hayas contado – veía mucho más factible que de enterarse su hermano, lo hubiera hecho por Taichi. Tenía todas las papeletas de ser quien acabara por hacerlo-. Si se te ha ocurrido contárselo a Koemi, ¿cómo es que a él no?

\- Porque a ella se lo dije hace años. No le defiendas tanto, apareció de la nada hace dos años sin que hubiéramos sabido nada de él. Obviamente que lo primero que se me ocurrió no fue contarle precisamente eso – aunque quizás hubiera sido el momento perfecto antes de que sus dos amigos hubieran empezado de nuevo tan siquiera a tratarse-. No sé tú cómo lo ves, pero ya me gustaría verte en la misma situación. Además, es una idiotez… - se revolvió de nuevo, cambiando de lugar el brazo, dejándolo sobre una de las vendas.

\- Sí, es una idiotez. El problema es los que estáis implicado en ella y…. ¿Estás bien? Como no pares quieto vas a acabar poniéndome de los nervios – dijo ya sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sí, y si nos vamos a poner así hace aún más tiempo cuando él sabía perfectamente que yo la veía como algo más que una amiga y empezaron a salir juntos, ¿cómo tendría que haberme puesto yo?

\- Da igual, te he hecho otra pregunta – aunque visto de aquella forma, aquella era una d las preguntas más coherentes que le había escuchado hacer en años-. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? – sonó preocupado, sin poder evitarlo.

\- No, no da igual… - dejó de mirar hacia Takeru, bajando la mirada hacia el lugar que le estaba ocasionando tantas molestias viendo de repente que el blanco vendaje estaba manchado de color rojo.

No le hizo falta decir nada más ya que el otro chico también lo había visto y antes de que pudiera decir nada ya había salido de la habitación corriendo en busca de ayuda. Sin duda aquel día entre todos se habían propuesto matarlo de un disgusto.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes que tiene razón, no? – le dijo Mimi a la pelirroja cuando por fin había conseguido que se calmara y tener una conversación con ella.

\- Ya lo sé, Mimi. ¿Por qué te crees que no he podido intentar tan siquiera rebatirle nada? Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que se pudiera enterar de eso… Lo de Ryo es diferente, tendría que habérselo contado hace tiempo.

\- Sí, a eso me refería. Lo otro yo creo que tampoco hubiera sido buena idea que lo supiera – al contrario que los demás, ella era de las que pensaba que realmente aquello no era de la incumbencia del rubio-. Se fue el suficiente tiempo como para perder el derecho de exigir saberlo.

\- Ya, pero era su mejor amigo – repitió exactamente las mismas palabras que él había dicho.

\- Sí, y Yamato también era el mejor amigo de Taichi cuando empezasteis a salir la primera vez.

\- Eso es diferente…

\- No, no lo es. Es peor. Esto fue un error de una noche que no debería de haberlo sabido nadie más. Lo otro fueron años de relación que tuvo que tragarse desde primera fila – asintió a sus propias palabras-. Para una vez que se te va de las manos lo que haces una noche no tiene sentido que ahora dejes que te lo eche tan en cara, él tampoco tiene derecho de hablar…

Sora miró hacia otro lado. Sí, su amiga tenía razón, pero, a fin de cuentas, en ambas ocasiones ella también había tenido voz y voto y podría haber llevado las cosas por otro lado. Podía entender todos los puntos de vista, pero en aquel momento, no podía verlo con claridad.

\- Hay más… - le dijo finalmente a Mimi, no habiéndole contado todavía lo que verdaderamente la había dejado sin opción a reaccionar.

\- ¿Más? – la miró sin entender.

\- Más… - miró hacia el suelo-. Ya sabes que yo siempre he dicho que podía con estas uno en cada punta del país…

\- Sí, y que yo siempre te he dicho que no te lo crees ni tú.

\- Pues… ayer supongo que mi subconsciente decidió darte la razón. Justo anoche le dije que no se fuera otra vez. Justo… - probablemente había sido lo último que le había dicho en persona hasta cruzárselo aquella mañana en el hospital.

\- ¡Por fin!

\- No, por fin no. En mala hora… ¿sabes que lo habían ascendido y no había dicho ni media palabra? Por eso ha vuelto, a parte de porque no quiere verme, porque le han vuelto a destinar… - y algo dentro de ella le decía que haber tenido que enterarse de aquello en las condiciones en las que lo había hecho sabiéndolo ya más gente le daba a ella también motivos para enfadarse, pero tenía una forma de ver el mundo que la hacía centrarse más en sus propios errores.

\- ¿Y qué? Sora, no pienses idioteces. Está enfadado, ya sabes cómo es. Cuando se le pase el enfado y piense las coas en frío seguro que se replantea todo lo que ha pasado. Ya verás cómo tengo razón… Y si esa cabeza dura suya no le deja reconocerlo, pienso estar dándole la lata todo el tiempo que haga falta para que se deje de estupideces. No sabe con quién se la juega…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que volviera a levantar la vista, con un ligera sonrisa en los labios por primera vez en lo que iba de día simplemente porque la creía perfectamente capaz de todo lo que decía.

\- Gracias… - le dijo al final, dando un ligero respingo al escuchar el teléfono sonar. Seguramente fuera alguien de los que se habían quedado en el hospital para saber de ellas-. Cógelo tú, no tengo gana de hablar con más gente ahora – le pidió a Mimi.

Asintió poniéndose en pie y yendo a por el objeto, el cual estaba tirado encima de una las mesas, viendo que, efectivamente, la pelirroja tenía razón. Era Hikari la que estaba llamando, seguramente preocupada porque todavía no hubieran vuelto.

\- ¿Tanto nos echas de menos que ya nos estás llamando? – fue su respuesta antes de ponerse completamente seria-. Vamos para allí ahora mismo – colgó automáticamente, viendo como ante el cambio de tono de ella su amiga se había girado para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora ya?

\- Taichi – fue su única respuesta.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** el anterior fue un capi de tregua y este... medio medio, a ratitos y con corte incluido para que no los eches de menos. Mimi como siempre llegando para salvar el día y decir verdades por todas partes. Tampoco podía faltar ella en este jaleo, ya que si se apura también habrá para ella por haberlo sabido y haber estado callándose xDDD Aquí no se va a librar a este paso ni el vecino.

A ver, es que la conclusión de Takeru es para enfadarse. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasa realmente, como ya se puede ver más aquí, se va relajando. Por el nivel de enfadado de su hermano, era la única conclusión que le cuadraba por raro que pudiera parecerle.

Y yo me quedo en mi rincón castigada, porque estoy viendo que me vas a mandar ahí otra vez de cabeza.


	33. Comandante

\- No deberías de irte – le dijo el digimon a su compañero mientras que subían finalmente al avión con la mejor combinación para poder llegar a su destino.

\- Claro que tengo que irme. No quiero estar aquí ahora mismo y si me quedo sabes que solo empeoraría las cosas… - atendió a la azafata que le indicaba dónde estaban sus asiento-. Gracias.

\- ¿Empeorar? ¿Tú crees que las puedes empeorar ahora mismo? Cuando se te pase el enfado, hablamos y ya me dirás tú qué se te puede ocurrir hacer para empeorarlo. Te reto a que te inspires bien porque te va a hacer falta – siguió los pasos de Yamato fijándose en que algunas miradas se clavaban en ellos.

\- Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas – reconoció intentando no hacer demasiado caso de aquellos que observaban a su amigo, dejando que pasara primero y que se colocar al lado de la ventana él, asilándolo de cualquier posible idiota que fuera a ocupar el lugar del pasillo.

Realmente sí que se le ocurrían bastantes cosas. No había cruzado ni media palabra todavía con Taichi, principalmente por respeto a su condición en aquel momento. Por eso se había ido lo más rápido que había podido del hospital y seguramente por eso la pelirroja hubiera recibido la peor parte de su enfado. Además, estaba también el hecho de que ahora sabía quién realmente el médico aquel y tampoco le apetecía ni lo más mínimo tener que cruzarse con él en ninguno de los pasillos.

No necesitaba tampoco a nadie de los que los conocían intentando meterse en dónde no los llamaban y, sobre todo, no quería tener que ver a Sora. Era consciente de que sus palabras habían sido duras y no quería tener que ceder. Apenas la había mirado cuando le había dicho que sería mejor que se dieran un tiempo, y sabía que era mejor así.

Poner distancia entre medias era lo que realmente necesitaba en aquel momento. Se quedó mirando hacia la ventana mientras que despegaban finalmente, dejando la pista atrás y con ello, la ciudad.

\- Entonces… - dijo Gabumon al cabo de un tiempo en silencio - ¿volvemos a salir al espacio?

\- Parece que sí…

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Ahora mismo es lo único que quiero hacer – asintió totalmente convencido de lo que decía. A fin de cuentas, era lo que realmente siempre había perseguido hasta que otras ideas se habían cruzado en su camino. Ideas que parecían desvanecerse delante de sus ojos de golpe en uno solo día dejándole de nuevo solo con la idea de alcanzar las estrellas. ¿Por qué no iba a querer volver?

El accidente del anterior viaje no había conseguido asustarlo como para no querer volver como muchos habrían pensado. Había tenido sucesos mucho peores a lo largo de su vida y, con su compañero a su lado, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse de nada. ¿Quién su sano juicio dejaría pasar una oportunidad como aquella?

\- ¿Voy a tener que llamarte comandante de ahora en adelante?

\- Eso parece…

\- Vale… Pues comandante cabezota será – se quedó observándolo-. Pero acuérdate de mis palabras, cuando se te pase el enfado verás las cosas con otros ojos – volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la ventana-. Tienes suerte de que yo siempre vaya a estar ahí para decirte que te lo dije…

Los ojos azules de Yamato, que hasta ahora habían permanecido con gesto serio y enfadado se relajaron de golpe observando a su amigo. Sabía que tenía razón, pero era algo en lo que no quería pensar. No al menos en aquellos momentos…

Había apagado también el teléfono, primero por la normativa de los aviones, y segundo porque lo último que quería era tener noticias de nadie. Además, cuando llegara a tierra firme iba a necesitarlo para poder avisar de su vuelta en la base. Les quedaban unas cuantas horas de viaje y, con la cabeza como la tenía él en aquellos momentos dudaba que fuera lo más saludable del mundo.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía un caos de tal magnitud en su cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse a la vez enfadado, decepcionado y, sobretodo, triste. Era una mezcla de emociones con las que hacía tiempo que no estaba familiarizado.

Al menos había podido irse sabiendo que su hermano tampoco tenía ni idea de todo aquello y que había decidido ocultárselo también. Solo le hubiera faltaba que todo aquello hubiera salpicado a Takeru también.

¿Cómo podían no habérselo contado? Aceptaba que la noche anterior no le había dado oportunidad a Sora de tener cualquier tipo de conversación con él, que había sido él quien la había buscado con otras intenciones pero… ¿En dos años no había tenido cinco minutos para decírselo?

Aceptaba también que había hecho mal, que se había ido, que había desaparecido de la vida de todos ellos, pero, ¿eso les daba derecho para usarlo como excusa para haberle ocultado algo de aquella magnitud? Entendía que lo considerasen una tontería, que a fin de cuentas no hubiera sido más que un incidente de una sola noche. En eso se podía resumir su vida privada antes de que el trabajo lo absorbiera del todo. Era lógico, eran gente joven sin ningún tipo de atadura. Pero… había más implicaciones en aquello. No eran dos personas que de fiesta se hubieran pasado de la raya por culpa de la bebida.

No.

Ese era el problema.

Estaba completamente seguro que lo que parecía un accidente seguramente no lo fuera tanto. Si echaba la vista atrás no era la primera vez que escuchaba un comentario de aquel tipo, incluso ella le había dicho directamente no hacía tampoco tanto tiempo que hubo en tiempo en que había llegado a pensar en que las cosas quizás deberían de ser diferentes con su mejor amigo. Se lo había dicho… lo que él no podía imaginarse era el motivo de por qué decía aquello. Y ya ni hablar de él, en su caso no se terminaba de creer que todo hubiera sido sin intención alguna.

Y todavía se había puesto como una fiera con él porque había tardado unos meses en contarle le verdadero motivo de si vuelta a Tokio… no podía creerlo.

No estaba seguro de si aquello lo entristecía o lo enfurecía aún más. Lo que había terminado de hacerle explotar era que tampoco le hubiera dicho lo del médico aquel. Sabía que si se lo había confesado era porque había pensado que él lo había descubierto o que si se lo hubiera contado horas antes hubiera sido solo porque no le quedaba más remedio ya. ¿No confiaba en él?

Era curioso como aquella mañana se había despertado con una idea en su cabeza que no podía ser más distinta de la que ahora tenía. Incluso había estado a punto de usar las palabras de ella en su contra debido al enfado.

Le había pedido que se quedara y estaba convencido de hacerlo. Total y absolutamente convencido… Era la idea que había predominado en su cabeza sin necesidad de que ella le dijera nada y aunque fuera algo que había escapado a su control cuando se lo había pedido no había podido alegrarse más de que lo hubiera hecho.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

A pesar de que hiciera apenas unas horas de aquello, era un pensamiento que ahora se sentía lejano. Distante.

Cerró los ojos al notar una intensa picazón en ellos, posando su dedo anular y pulgar sobre ellos, apretándolos unos segundos, antes de acabar punzando el puente de su nariz. ¿Podía ser que de nuevo todo en lo que creía se hubiera vuelto a esfumar entre sus dedos de la noche a la mañana?

Parecía que sí…

Se avecinaba un viaje de vuelta largo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, con aspecto cansado y un dolor de cabeza considerable, atravesó las puertas de la oficina de su superior, al cual había avisado de su regreso. Gracias a la diferencia horaria se las había arreglado para llegar todavía dentro del horario laboral.

\- Ha debido de ser algo grave… - fue lo primero que dijo al verlo entrar-. No tienes demasiado buen aspecto.

\- Son las horas de viaje, señor – sonó serio, como siempre dentro de aquellas paredes.

\- Esperemos que sí… deberías de haber dado aviso antes de irte.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir. Me preocupé demasiado como para pensar con la cabeza frío – realizó una ligera inclinación de cabeza, reafirmando de forma más protocolaria su petición de disculpas.

\- Esperemos que no se vuelva a repetir.

\- No señor… - se quedó en silencio, bloqueado, con un remolino de ideas en su cabeza.

\- ¿Ocurre algo más? Sino puedes retirarte, no creo que ahora mismo estés en condiciones de hacer nada.

\- Sí, señor. Acepto el ofrecimiento que me hizo el otro día. Es más, estoy muy agradecido porque se me haya tenido en cuenta para el nuevo proyecto.

El otro hombre arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. Sabía que había tenido una reacción extraña el día que se lo había dicho y ahora podía notar que había algo extraño tras aquello. No era su responsabilidad saberlo tampoco. No era ese el tipo de relación que tenían tampoco. Simplemente se limitó a asentir.

\- Me alegro de escucharlo – hizo una pausa -, comandante.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿recuerdas que estaba discutiendo conmigo mismo intentando negociar con mi cerebro para NO hacer algo? Bueno, pues eso mismo era el capítulo de ayer jajaja

Pero literalmente que es lo peor...

Cerebro: oye, ¿por qué no hacemos que empeore Taichi de repente para rematarla?

Yo: no te pases ¬¬

Cerebro: veeeeenga, sé que te ha gustado la idea.

Yo: que no ¬¬

Cerebro: aaaaaaaaaaanda que lo puedes usar más tarde, ya lo verás.

Yo mientras que empiezo a escribir: no te voy a hacer caso... - 20 minutos más tarde tras haberlo escrito- Te odio ¬¬

Cerebro: 8)

Y puedo jurar que fue así como pasó xDDDDD Es mi cabeza que está puñetera. Y para encima ahora, por fin, la primera parte del punto de vista de Yamato de todo esto sin tener a nadie delante que le empeore el enfado. Creo que el título del capítulo resume perfectamente como yo voy a tener que mudarme, tener cuidado con escritorios voladores y como vamos a tener que llamar de ahora en adelante al sr Rubio.


	34. Pronto

Hundió las manos en su cabello castaño mientras que tenía los codos apollados sobre sus propias rodillas las cuales se movían ante los golpeteos impacientes de sus pies en el suelo. Hacía rato que no sabía nada de Taichi y Koemi estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Sabía qe no podía alterarse, que era malo para ella, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Aquel día estaba pasando a la historia como uno de los más desastrosos que se pudiera recordar. Estaba comiendo tranquilamente con Hikari y los digimon del grupo cuando de repente había aparecido Takeru corriendo para ir a buscarlas dando la voz de alarma.

Y no habían vuelto a saber absolutamente nada más, nadie había ido a buscarlos todavía. Levantó la vista finalmente lo justo para ver aparecer dos caras conocidas llegando por fin con paso rápido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Mimi nada más llegar hasta dónde ellos.

\- No lo sé, estaba con él y llevaba un rato poniendo malas caras. Ya sabéis que estaba fingiendo estás mejor de lo que estaba para no preocuparlas – señaló Takeru con la cabeza a las dos castañas-, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto. Volvía a tener la venda del costado manchada de sangre.

El chico buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja recién llegada, como esperando verla algo diferente en ella de cómo la había dejado antes, pero tenía la preocupación como única emoción visible en la cara. Únicamente la vio acercarse hasta Koemi para tomar asiento a su lado en silencio.

No había nada que se le pudiera decir, de nada serviría que se calmara, que ya vería como no era nada. Era muy bonito decirlo de palabra y qué poco útil era a la hora de la verdad. Ni siquiera se atrevió a cruzar una mirada con ella, simplemente esperando a que las noticias llegaran por alguna parte.

\- Sora – la llamó Hikari haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara pasado un rato. No obtuvo tampoco respuesta de ella simplemente que fijara su mirada en ella-. ¿Tú no podrías intentar enterarte de algo?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí… tú – le hizo un gesto significativo.

\- Oh… - no era precisamente la opción que más le apeteciera en aquel momento, pero no era momento para ponerse exquisita-. Puedo intentarlo, pero no sé yo si estará por la labor – admitió finalmente poniéndose en pie.

Aquel comentario llamó también la atención de los demás, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar, dejándola avanzar por el pasillo en busca de la única cara conocida que quedaba recorriendo aquellas salas. No estaba de humor, no tenía ganas tan siquiera de verlo delante de ella en aquellos momentos, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Disculpe – dijo deteniendo a una de las enfermeras-, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar al doctor Konoe?

\- Está atendiendo a uno de sus pacientes todavía, lo lamento.

Asintió, dejándola ir. No quería insistir, la gente estaba ocupada y no tenía sentido molestar. Decidió quedarse alejada del resto del grupo un rato, aprovechando aquellos momentos de soledad para plantearse la situación que tenía encima. Parecía que todo a su alrededor había decidido desvanecerse de golpe. Solo esperaba que lo de su amigo no fuera más que una tontería, uno de esos sustos que tanto le gustaba darles para aparecer de luego sin haberse despeinado tan siquiera. Solo le faltaba algo así aquel día para terminar de rematarlo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo una noticia cuando se le había acumulado con otra.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, terminando por usarlas para echarse el cabello hacia atrás, intentando relajarse. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en sus propios errores más tarde, ahora lo que importaba era otra cosa. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el frente, vio justo delante de ella una cara conocida, justamente la que había ido a buscar.

\- ¿Cómo está? – fue lo único que fue capaz de articular.

\- ¿Estás sola?

\- No, se han quedado donde la habitación esperando – lo vio asentir-. ¿Cómo está? – insistió.

Aprovechó para tomarse unos segundos, apoyándose en la pared. Parecía cansado él también. Aunque la impaciencia podía con ella prefirió actuar de forma amable y no irle con exigencias, no después de lo que había pasado horas antes.

\- Es pronto para saberlo – le dijo finalmente-. Parece ser que no era todo tan superficial como parecía al principio. Además, seguro que ha tenido que estar doliéndole estos días y no ha dicho ni media palabra para no preocuparos a nadie… - buscó la mirada de ella mientras que hablaba, manteniendo el aspecto serio.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que le digo a su mujer, eh?

\- Nada – negó con la cabeza-. Es mejor que por el momento no le digas nada.

\- Si no le digo nada se va a acabar volviendo loca ahí fuera. Está muy nerviosa…

\- Pues mandaré a alguien del departamento de maternidad a que la vea. Pero es mejor que por el momento no le digas nada, yo iré a buscarla cuando pueda deciros algo seguro.

Asintió, sin decir nada más, no podía hacerlo tampoco. El médico tampoco dijo nada en un principio, observándola en silencio unos segundos.

\- Tiene que importarte demasiado – resumió sus pensamientos al final -, ¿seguro que tú estás bien también?

\- Sí… solo he tenido un día de perros – dijo al final-. No te distraigo más… En cuanto sepas algo, por favor avísanos con lo que sea.

\- Enviaré a alguien para que le eché un vistazo a Koemi – fue su despedida antes de volver a cruzar las puertas que estaban únicamente destinadas para personal autorizado.

Se quedó en aquel pasillo, apoyada en la pared, necesitándola como apoyo en aquellos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo a la vez? ¿No había tenido suficiente ya por idiota y no decir las cosas a tiempo? ¿Era necesario que ahora hubiera recaído él también?

\- Idiota – murmuró por lo bajo. Estaba completamente segura de que Ryo tenía razón y que su amigo no estaba tan bien como había querido aparentar. Él mismo se lo había dicho, pero no había querido creer que fuera para tanto.

Se quedó mirando hacia sus propias manos, ahora temblorosas. Necesitaba calmarse, pero parecía que el mundo no iba a darle oportunidad. No aquel día. No tardó en volver a sentir un carraspeo a su lado, aquella vez encontrando otra cara igual de preocupada que la de ella.

\- Takeru…

\- Acaba de llegar alguien para comprobar si Koemi está bien – explicó.

\- Sí, lo sé – asintió-. Ha sido cosa de Ryo – explicó.

\- ¿Has hablado con él?

\- No nos puede decir nada todavía, es pronto para saber cómo está – repitió lo mismo que él le había dicho.

La mirada clara del chico no tardó en ensombrecerse bajo un gesto de preocupación-. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

\- Yo ahora mismo doy exactamente igual -negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?

\- No lo sé. Yo estaba con él, llevaba un rato poniendo mala cara, pero tampoco pensé que fuera para tanto. Acababa de llamar a Mimi él cuando empezó a encontrarse mal.

\- ¿La avisó él?

\- Sí, claro. Si no le dejo llamarla desde mi teléfono capaz es de ir a buscarla.

\- Osea, que se lo has dicho… - en parte era lógico, tenía derecho a saberlo y estar sobre aviso de lo que había pasado.

\- Sí… supuse que debería saberlo él también. Lo siento si preferías habérselo dicho tú…

\- No, no te disculpes. Prefiero no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie más hoy ya. Ahora lo que importa es que se ponga bien, porque te lo digo muy en serio… Es lo que me faltaría hoy. Tiene que ponerse bien – asintió a sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Crees que debería de avisar a mi hermano? – dijo finalmente.

\- Pues… no lo sé. Haz lo que quieras, no creo que ahora mismo quiera saber nada de ninguno de los implicados, pero es decisión tuya, yo no voy ni a intentarlo.

\- Pues quizás deber…

\- No. Lo último que necesito hoy es, en el caso de que se digne a contestarme, volver a discutir con él hoy. No también tengo mi límite, y créeme que hoy hace ya mucho rato que lo he sobrepasado con creces – intentó relajar el tono de todas formas, no queriendo sonar cortante ya que, sin duda, de todos ellos, el chico no tenía ni la más mínima culpa-. Lo siento – añadió incluso-, no soy la mejor compañía ahora mismo. Deberías ir con Hikari que seguro que te necesita más ahora mismo.

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Tú te vienes conmigo de vuelta. Ya has conseguido saber más que nosotros y no pienso dejar que te quedes sola en este pasillo esperando tal y cómo estás hoy, ¿me oyes? – la cogió por el brazo con suavidad-. Venga, vamos…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿Y para quién es el premio de la paciencia del año? Sin duda miniRubio tiene todas las papeletas para llevárselo porque tiene montada una a su alrededor que en cualquier momento al que le da un algo es a él xDDDD

Lo sé, lo sé. Pero de la temática del anterior hay otro más adelante. Prometo que pronto se va a empezar a poner la cosa un poco menos complicadilla. Palabra... Y ya ya lo sé, ha vuelto a aparecer tu querido amigo el médico. Y volverá a aparecer, y me querrás tirar hasta las sillas detrás de la mesa y todo lo demás T_T Me lo tegno merecido y lo asumo orgullosa.

Hoy me he comprado azúcar para ver si así funciona :D


	35. Los sustos que nos das

Había conseguido convencer a todos los presentes para que la dejaran a ella quedarse a pasar la noche en el hospital. Koemi incluso bajo orden médica al no estar en la mejor condición para pasar una noche allí. No es que fuera a dormir mucho más en el hotel, pero al menos estaría más cómoda.

Los había echado a todos. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar. Incluso se las habían arreglado para mandar a Mimi de vuelta a casa ya que tendría a su pequeño esperándola allí y no era plan de que lo dejara más tiempo solo.

Se había quedado acompañada únicamente por Biyomon. Había conseguido echar también a Agumon de allí mandándolo a cuidar a Koemi como si fuera el propio Taichi, que seguro que su amigo se lo agradecería. Con eso no había sido capaz de rebatirle nada.

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquila? – la voz de Biyomon la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación, esperando.

\- Bueno… si lo quieres llamar así – se encogió de hombros dejando que se acercara a ella para cogerla y sentarla sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Por eso no querías que yo saliera a volar sola, verdad? – preguntó de golpe, pillándola desprevenida-. Es por eso, lo sé. No te lo volveré a pedir más, no quiero que tengas que preocuparte también por mí.

\- Biyomon…

\- Yo estaré bien, Sora – sonrió sinceramente a su amiga-. Pero tú no estás bien y yo quiero que lo estés… No entendía gran cosa de lo que os pasó antes a Yamato y a ti… pero… ¿Se ha ido de verdad?

\- No hay nada más que entender que soy una ilusa estúpida – asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de ella-. Me he equivocado a más no poder por no pensar en las consecuencias de callarme las cosas. Es más, por ni siquiera ponerme en su lugar y pensar que yo también habría querido saber cosas así… - por eso no había podido detenerlo de ninguna manera, sabía que tenía razón al enfadarse.

\- ¿Se fue porque no le dijiste lo de Ryo?

\- Más o menos…

\- ¡Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo! Seguro que se le pasa el enfado enseguida. Ya lo verás…

\- Lo dudo… - y lo entendería. Su amiga no sabía todo lo que había detrás y tampoco se lo iba a contar con detalles. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si lo entendería-. No estoy muy segura de que vaya a volver en una buena temporada.

\- Claro que sí, ¡ya lo verás! Si te quiere lo mismo que tú a él lo entenderá.

Clavó sus ojos canela en la digimon. Ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas como ella le decía, pero agradecía sus palabras de ánimo y cariño, por eso subió algo más las rodillas para acercársela y poder abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Gracias… - le murmuró.

Permaneció con ella entre sus brazos durante un buen rato, llegando incluso a ser capaz de adormilarse ligeramente por primera vez en toda la noche, sin poder llegar a hacerlo al escuchar de repente la puerta abrirse. Se levantó con cuidado, dejándola a ella en la silla para que siguiera durmiendo. Por fin había traído de vuelta a su amigo y parecía estar completamente dormido.

\- ¿Te has quedado tú? – Ryo indicó a los auxiliares que podían irse, quedándose en el interior de la habitación y cerrando tras ellos.

\- Sí, no me preguntes cómo lo he conseguido porque ni yo lo tengo claro todavía.

\- Les hacía falta descansar – asintió-. Aunque a ti no te vendría mal tampoco – se acercó de brazos cruzados hasta dónde estaba.

\- ¿Cómo está? – fue a lo realmente importante.

\- Bien. Está estable, y ahora puedo afirmarlo definitivamente. Por eso no lo habíamos dejado irse todavía, no me fiaba de la gravedad de las heridas. Así que este susto casi que nos ha venido bien para tenerlas controladas del todo – explicó lanzando una mirada hacia el otro chico-. Se pondrá bien. En una semana como mucho estará en casa si su mujer no lo remata por darle semejante susto… otra vez.

No dijo nada, simplemente notó como un gran peso se iba de encima de sus hombros de repente, notándose de repente mucho más tranquila. Lanzó también una mirada hacia su amigo, ahora esbozando una ligera sonrisa sincera por primera vez en lo que iba de días.

\- Muchas gracias, Ryo…

\- ¿Gracias? Es mi trabajo. Haría lo mismo por él que por cualquier otro paciente.

\- Lo sé… - asintió.

\- Mira… - hizo una pausa, pensativo antes de volver a observarla-. Siento lo de esta mañana, no es asunto mío, así que tendría que haber agradecido la información para que no me pillase de improviso y ya. De verdad que lo siento…

\- No te preocupes – le dijo tras unos segundos distraída-. En realidad no había vuelto a pensar en ello después de todo…

\- Es comprensible… pero quería disculparme a pesar de todo.

\- La que te debe una disculpa soy yo – soltó de golpe.

\- ¿Tú? – la miró sin entender.

\- Sí, yo. Por lo que te hice hace años.

\- Sora…

\- No – le hizo un gesto para que la dejara hablar-. No eran formas… y ahora, por desgracia, puedo entenderte mejor que nadie. Fue muy egoísta por mi parte no preocuparme de lo que tú pensabas o no sobre yo estando tanto tiempo lejos y fuera, suponiendo que todo esta bien.

\- ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de parecer? – por primera vez desde que se había cruzado con él pareció ver un cambio en el comportamiento de Ryo. Por primera vez, pareció tener la guardia abajo, era algo de lo que solo se daba cuenta ahora, pero no había nada del aspecto serio y profesional detrás del que se había escondido.

\- A que me ha tocado ser esa parte de la relación ahora y me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que tenías toda la razón del mundo cuando me pedías que no me fuera y que tendría que haberte escuchado – reconoció finalmente, por primera vez, incluso para ella.

La miró sorprendido. Cuando todo aquello había empezado nunca había llegado a imaginarse que las cosas derivarían a aquello, ni siquiera echándole imaginación. Ni siquiera sabía lo que decirle, tomándose unos segundos para reaccionar.

\- Sabes que no… Hubiéramos acabado igual. Si las cosas hubieran tenido que ser de otra forma habríamos encontrado solución – le dijo finalmente-. Si me hubieras hecho caso no serías quién eres ahora y yo no estaría dónde estoy. Estoy seguro de que también nos habría ido bien, pero no seríamos tú y yo. Todo eso es parte de lo que somos, solo que tú siempre has sido mucho más cabezota que yo.

\- Menuda novedad me vas a contar… - volvió a sonreír ligeramente.

Sonrió a su vez él también.

\- Y no sé qué os habrá pasado – hizo referencia por fin a lo sucedido aquella mañana. Tenía oídos y no habían sido especialmente discretos desde el pasillo-, pero seguro que tiene arreglo. Yo me quedé sin hacer nada cuando me mandaste a paseo y quizás podría no haberlo hecho y ahora las cosas serían diferentes.

\- No creo que sea tan sencillo – se le subieron los colores sin poder evitarlo al ser consciente de que había escuchado la discusión.

\- Sora, se puede decir que me tiraste el anillo a la cabeza a unos meses de casarnos después de haber estado cinco años juntos. Creo que mucho te tienes que esforzar para que no sea tan sencillo. Te lo dice un médico y a nosotros siempre hay que hacernos caso… - añadió finalmente para quitarle importancia a la conversación, dándose por contento al ver que, por fin, se reía.

\- He mejorado mucho en mis formas de estropearlo todo – dijo al final.

\- Oh, seguro que sí, pero seguro que también lo has hecho en la de arreglarlo – miró hacia el paciente que parecía seguir dormido-. No creo que se despierte hasta mañana, deberías aprovechar para descansar o la que va a acabar enferma eres tú.

\- Lo sé… - reconoció finalmente.

\- Y yo también. Si se despierta antes de que yo vuelva dile que me va a pagar él las horas extra – lo señaló con la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, se lo diré – asintió como si estuviera realmente convencida de ello-. Gracias por todo Ryo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, es mi trabajo.

\- No, por todo.

\- No tienes que dármelas – se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse hasta la puerta-. Descansa…

Asintió a modo de despedida. Se quedó unos segundos donde estaba, terminando por acercarse a su amigo, quien seguía dormido ajeno a la conversación que había tenido lugar. Acercó la mano hacia su pelo, quitándoselo de la cara, recordando las palabras de Takeru la tarde anterior: había sido él quien le había mandado a Mimi.

\- Los sustos que nos das… - murmuró en voz baja.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** porque de todos los presentes con un funcionamiento cerebral fiable, es al que menos le afecta todo lo que está pasando aunque esté metido en medio de todos los fregados y es el que mejor puede manejar la situación. Y que suele hacer él de la voz adulta ya lo hemos visto cuando los dos lumbreras de turno intentaban adivinar en la OVA 4 qué era lo que le pasaba a Sora y pensaban en pedirle socorro a él xDDD

Venga, puedo prometer y prometo, que si no falla la memoria, ahora sí que es el adiós definitivo a tu personaje preferido. ¿VES? ¿Cómo podías pensar tan mal de mí como para tener miedo de que fuera a intentar hacer otra cosa con él? Ya te lo dije, ni siquiera yo sabría como salir de semejante lío.

En el siguiente volveremos a saber qué ha sido del rubio...


	36. Me alegra oírte decir eso

Encendió el móvil finalmente, viendo cómo de repente empezaban a llegarle mensajes, llamadas y hasta correos electrónicos de todo el mundo. De todos y cada uno de los que se pudiera imaginar. Menos de ella.

No le sorprendía.

Acababa de llegar a casa, había tirado la maleta sin molestarse en deshacerla y había dejado a su digimon descansar. Él, a pesar de estar agotado, no se veía en la condición de poder dormir. Se quitó la chaqueta y sin tardar mucho más la camisa, hacía calor y llevaba demasiadas horas con ella puesta.

Todo el estrés del día hizo de repente mella en él, dejándose caer en el sofá. Se inclinó hacia delante, dejando los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, enredando sus manos en su pelo, hundiendo la cabeza en ellas. No recordaba, desde hacía años, un día tan desesperante como el que había vivido. Tenía que esforzarse mucho.

Ahora en frío podría llegar a arrepentirse de algunas cosas que había dicho. Seguía pensándolas, pero quizás hubiera sido mejor decirlas de otra forma… En aquellos momentos, con los ojos cerrados, lo único que se le venía la cabeza era la voz de Sora pidiéndole por favor que no se fuera. Casi que a la vez que esa misma frase cuando se la había dicho horas antes, en otro contexto totalmente diferente. Notó formarse un nudo en la garganta que cada vez se hacía más grande. Cuando abrió los ojos, los notó húmedos.

\- Maldita sea – maldijo en voz alta, dando un manotazo a la mesa que tenía delante, tirando algunos papeles que había sobre ella.

No era capaz de recordar la última vez que había sentido algo tan horrible. Tampoco era capaz de recordar la última vez que había llorado y en aquel momento era lo único que quería hacer. Lo necesitaba.

Fue minutos más tarde cuando una llamada lo hizo saltar. Estuvo a punto de no contestar, de seguir sin dar señales, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, de manera que la ver el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla contestó, intentando que se le notara lo menos en la voz.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Dijiste que llamarías cuando llegaras – le recriminó.

\- Me quedé dormido – mintió usándolo como jusficiación de su tono de voz.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Llamas para algo en concreto?

\- Para preocuparme por ti, anormal. Eres mi hermano, vi cómo te fuiste.

\- Est… estaré bien, Takeru – no mintió. No merecía la pena.

\- ¿No me preguntas nada?

\- No, y no quiero saber nada del tema ahora mismo, te lo pido por favor.

\- Está bien… Ha pasado algo, de todas formas – anunció-. No sé si querrás saber tampoco de él ahora mismo, pero Taichi ha tenido una recaída.

\- ¿Recaía? – no pudo no preocuparse a pesar de todo.

\- Sí, estaba conmigo cuando empeoró de repente. No hemos sabido más de él, no querían darnos un diagnóstico porque aún era pronto para saberlo.

\- … ¿Parecía grave?

\- Espero que no, empezó a perder sangre, llevaba un rato quejándose. Hemos vuelto al hotel pero no les he dicho nada a Hikari y Koemi, por si acaso.

\- Espero que no sea nada… Ya verás como al final solo es un susto – ni en esas condiciones podría alegrarse de algo así.

\- Me alegra oírte decir eso – dijo tras unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pensabas que te iba a decir? Estoy muy enfadado, pero ojalá que se ponga bien… Sino, ¿cómo voy a poder desquitarme con él y quedarme a gusto? – intentó bromear ligeramente.

\- Eso ya me suena más a ti. ¿Te han dicho algo tus superiores?

\- Más o menos lo entendieron – hizo una pausa-. Takeru… al final he aceptado el ascenso.

\- ¿Tú estás seguro de lo que haces?

\- Ahora mismo, sí. Y no quiero pensar en otra cosa que no sea en esto, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Puedo intentar entenderlo… Es tu vida, es asunto tuyo. Yo solo espero que no te tengas que arrepentir de nada.

\- Yo tampoco… Ahora necesito pensar y centrarme en otras cosas.

\- Me parece bien, her… - guardó silencio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Voy a tener que llamarte de ahora en adelante comandante?

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – a pesar de todo, le hizo gracia que hubiera dicho lo mismo que su compañero cuando se lo había contado.

\- No te lo crees ni tú… - se rió de él abiertamente-. Llama a papá para decírselo, aunque creo que él ya lo estaba viendo venir.

\- Lo haré… y tú vete con Hikari que tiene que estar de los nervios.

No se extendió mucho más la conversación entre ambos, sirviendo al menos para distraer al mayor de los dos hermanos de sus pensamientos poco agradables. Agradecía la postura que había tomado el otro, no queriendo meterse y respetando no tocar el tema, al menos en aquellos momentos.

Sentía las noticias que le había dado, por enfadado que estuviera, le preocupaba el estado de salud del otro. Probablemente gran parte de las llamadas que había acumulado a lo largo del día fueran para avisarlo de aquello. Era la noticia perfecta para terminar de rematar el día.

* * *

 _Una sombra se proyectó a escasa distancia de la suya, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento haciendo que girase la cabeza para encontrarse un trozo de kimono de color anaranjado claro que ascendía hasta volverse color crema._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó extrañado de que se hubiera alejado del resto del grupo._

 _Habían ido a pasar el día a una casa de baños y hasta dónde él sabía el resto del grupo se había ido en busca de algo de comer, no contaba con que nadie más se hubiera quedado atrás._

 _\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó señalando el suelo a su lado._

 _Se había apartado del resto y se había quedado sentado en el borde de una de las piscinas exteriores con las piernas dentro del agua. A modo de contestación alzó el brazo para ofrecerle su mano como ayuda para sentarse. Aunque la aceptó para hacerlo, no tardaron en soltarse como si el simple contacto del otro les diera calambre._

 _\- ¿No vas con los demás? Creo que iban a comer ya…_

 _\- No tengo hambre todavía – se encogió de hombros aprovechando para colocar bien la parte baja de su kimono y que no se mojara._

 _\- Yo tampoco – volvió a dejar la vista fija en el agua, prácticamente pareciendo como si hubiera decidido dar por terminada ahí la conversación y hacer como si no estuviera._

 _Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, cada uno con la vista en cualquier lugar menos en el otro. Parecía mentira que después de tanto tiempo estuvieran en aquellas condiciones, pero no se les podía pedir más en aquellos momentos. Especialmente a ella, ya que se había acercado para algo en concreto y delicado de tratar._

 _Dudó unos segundos más antes de hacer el esfuerzo y girar la cabeza hacia él, dándose cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia ella y con ese gesto se ponía rojo hasta la punta de las orejas para volver a rehuir su mirada rápidamente._

 _\- ¿Qué os ha pasado esta vez? – acabó por decir aún con la sorpresa en la cara por la reacción que había tenido._

 _\- Nada…_

 _\- Venga ya… os conozco más que de sobra, ¿qué ha pasado? – insistió intentando usar su tono de voz más suave. Sabía perfectamente cómo acercarse a él para tratar esos temas, desgraciadamente, llevaba demasiados años mediando entre ellos._

\- … _\- mantuvo el silencio un poco más antes de, finalmente, encogerse de hombros-. No se separaron porque acabara la batalla…_

 _La chica frunció el ceño sin terminar de entender a qué se refería. No insistió, simplemente dejándole algo de tiempo para que siguiera hablando._

 _\- Nuestros digimon... Omegamon… algo ha pasado y la digievolución se deshizo antes de que terminara la batalla._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – comentó sorprendida._

 _\- Totalmente. Vosotros igual no os distéis cuenta porque estabais más alejados pero algo pasa… Tienes ojos en la cara igual que yo, tú también tienes que haberlo notado._

 _Ahora la que guardó silencio y desvió la mirada fue Sora, bajando la vista hacia el reflejo del agua de su anaranjado cabello. Sí, ella también sabía que algo raro pasaba, pero por algún motivo, había preferido ir directamente a hablar con Yamato en vez de intentar la vía más sencilla. Era algo que incluso entonces no podía evitar._

 _\- ¿Y lo que te preocupa es que le pase algo contigo? – dijo al final. No obtuvo tampoco respuesta aquella vez, tampoco hacía falta que lo hiciera, era algo que ya sabía. Sonrió antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia el rubio, con gesto amable-. Sea lo que sea lo que le paso dudo que tenga gana que ver contigo. Yo creo que simplemente le preocupa la situación en general y las consecuencias que pueda tener… Pero tú no le has hecho nada – amplió algo más su sonrisa-. Al menos esta vez._

 _Acabó por levantar la cabeza de nuevo hacia ella, ahora divertido por el último comentario, relajando del todo el gesto._

 _\- ¿Cómo que al menos esta vez? – dibujó finalmente una sonrisa de medio lado._

 _\- Sí… al menos esta vez – usó un tono burlón para decir aquello._

 _\- Verás tú al menos esta vez y media – alargó la mano para meterla en el agua y con ella salpicar a la que estaba a su lado._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Para! – recibió el agua de pleno-. ¡Te vas a enterar!_

 _Para cuando volvieron a reunirse con el grupo no se podía decir que ninguno de los dos pudiera ser descrito, ni mucho menos, por el adjetivo de seco ante la atenta y curiosa mirada del resto de sus amigos._

* * *

Sabía que se le iba a hacer imposible, pero la mejor idea que podía tener en aquel momento era intentar dormir. Con un poco de suerte el cansancio de todo el fin de semana le pasaría factura y podría descansar o sino, al día siguiente, el humor de perros iba a pasar a los libros de historia.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** sí, sí, lo sé. Maldad pura por sacar estas escenas ahí, pero está bien meterse a explorar por lo que pasa por esa cabeza. Y ahora que ya lo he publicao puedo decir que al final todo el cuento de la recaía - aparte de para evitar que alguien le ayudara a recaer - ha servido para ver que por muy muy muy enfadado que esté Yamato lo primero que puede pensar es que ojalá que no sea nada grave y que se ponga bien. Eso, viniendo de quien viene, es todo un gran avance.

Ya me voy escondiendo yo solita, tranquila...

Y el fb pues... oye ya que Tri no quiso hacernos felices, ya me autocontento yo.


	37. ¡Pesas mucho!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin tener demasiado claro dónde estaba, muy confuso. Lo último que recordaba era estar con su cuñado y de repente todo lo demás se había vuelto borroso. No era de día todavía, la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación apenas iluminaba lo suficiente para ver.

Movió con cuidado la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, fijándose al hacer ese gesto, en que no estaba solo, incluso con la tenue luz que tenía era sencillo reconocer el color de cabello de aquella que se había quedado dormida en una de las sillas con las piernas colgando por uno de los laterales.

Le pesaron los párpados de nuevo, no siendo consciente del tiempo que los tuvo cerrados, pero cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con que la habitación estaba completamente iluminada y que la silla que había estado vigilando estaba vacía.

\- Buenos días – desde el otro lado una voz reclamó su atención haciendo que girase la cabeza para encontrarse justo a la que estaba echando en falta.

\- ¿De verdad no tenías nada mejor qué hacer precisamente tú que quedarte de niñera?

Sora alzó ambas cejas por la tontería que acababa de soltar, terminando por sonreír finalmente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba bien. Y, en aquel momento era lo único que había querido escuchar desde que la habían avisado de la recaída.

\- Te lo advierto, como vuelvas a darnos otros de estos disgustos voy a ser yo misma la que te liquide, ¿queda clarito?

\- Como el agua… - algo le decía que aquella era la amenaza más realista que iba a recibir por todas partes en lo que quedaba de día-. ¿Los demás?

\- Están bien, los conseguí echar anoche para que descansaran. Tranquilo, está perfectamente y no tardará en llegar – aclaró rápidamente sabiendo quién podía ser más de su interés.

\- Y tú deberías de irte a descansar también. Tienes una pinta horrible…

\- Muchas gracias… Tú sigue aprovechándote de que estás convaleciente para que no te haga nada – cruzó los brazos.

\- Creo que estar convaleciente me ha servido para librarme de bastante más – se puso serio repentinamente-. ¿Has sabido algo de él?

Vio rápidamente el cambio en el gesto de su amiga. Ambos sabían que el tema era totalmente inevitable, pero parecía que por el momento podrían haberlo llegado a esquivar. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

\- No que yo sepa – añadió finalmente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Porque lo que me ha contado y no su versión en miniatura no tiene mucha coherencia… - o al menos lo que él recordaba. No había sido tampoco su momento más lúcido, aunque no se hubiera quedado de palabra, había empezado a encontrarse mal repentinamente, empeorando cada vez más.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Nos escuchó hablar, para encima yo pensé que de lo que se había enterado era de lo de Ryo o que estaba enfadado por lo que le había dicho… Así que… ambos lo conocemos lo suficiente como para saber la que se avecinaba – posiblemente por eso mismo su subconsciente la había traicionado de tal manera haciendo que no le hubiera contado nada de lo que debería.

\- Lo siento… No tendría que haberte dicho yo nada antes.

\- No lo sientas… No fue la mejor forma ni el mejor momento pero tarde o temprano iba a acabar pasando…

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que le habían ascendido, que volvían a salir y que era mejor que aprovecháramos esto para darnos un tiempo – resumió.

Era mejor ahorrarse el resto de detalles, tampoco tenía gana de pensar en ellos de nuevo. Con esos tres detalles sobraba para que se quisiera dar cabezazos contra la pared un buen rato. Lo peor era que era planamente consciente de que se lo había buscado y que era exactamente lo que se merecía por tonta.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí, repito?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Pasar la noche vigilando que no amenazaras con morírtenos otra vez como poco esperando a que alguien nos diera noticias. Eso hago aquí.

\- Pues así a ojo, yo ya debo de estar más o menos aceptable. ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?

\- No voy a ir detrás de él ahora – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- A ti te siguen haciendo efecto los sedantes… Contando que no me he atrevido todavía a intentar que me coja el teléfono, no sé cómo esperas que vaya a ir hasta allí.

\- No me obligues a tener que levantarme y llevarte de la oreja…

\- Tú te quedas ahí. Además… - no iba a mentir, lo había pensado. No iba a mentir tampoco en aquello: le daba miedo. Le daba miedo solo empeorar las cosas y llegar a un punto que no tuvieran arreglo-. Necesito pensar, aclararme las cosas a mí misma.

\- ¿Qué narices te tienes que aclarar? ¿Tengo que hacerte un esquema yo? Pensaba que el idiota era yo… Todos lo conocemos, sabemos el humor que se gasta, sí, pero si te ve allí va a tener que morderse la lengua y, al menos escucharte.

Era demasiado pronto para volver a tener ganas de enfrentarlo, de volver a tener que disculparse por algo que sabía que había hecho mal. Necesitaba estar ella más calmada también para no llegar a encenderse y ser ella la que también empezara a echarle el cara todos los años de ausencia y que ahora reclamase explicaciones.

Simplemente, no estaba preparada.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Necesito pensar – repitió.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero no tienes nada que pensar…

\- Por cierto… gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por mandarme a Mimi ayer…

\- ¿Y qué se supone que iba a hacer? Hubiera ido yo mismo, pero creo que no hubiera sido la mejor de las ideas.

Alargó la mano, con dificultad, para posarla sobre la de ella, en uno de las barandillas de los laterales de la cama.

Quizás fuera mejor que no fuera directamente tras Yamato. En el asunto que probablemente había provocado todo aquello tenían ambos la misma culpa y quizás debería de ser él quien hablara primero con su amigo, si es que era capaz de que lo escuchara. En aquellos momentos, se iba a hacer todo demasiado complicado. Quizás el tiempo no fuera tan malo, quizás simplemente ayudara a llevar las aguas de nuevo a su cauce, que mal no les iba a venir.

\- ¡Estás bien! – fue lo único que pudieron escuchar desde la puerta antes de que unos pasos rápidos delataran a Koemi acercándose para, sin pensar en mucho más, abrazarse a él.

La pelirroja se apartó, dejándoles su espacio con una sonrisa ante la escena que tenía delante de ella. En aquel momento lo único en lo que quería pensar en que no había quedado más que en un susto del que pronto se podrían olvidar. Entonces, solo entonces, iba a pensar en lo que realmente tenía que pensar.

No podía evitarlo, siempre había acabado poniendo por delante el bienestar de los demás que el suyo propio y más en aquel caso. Habría tiempo de todo…

\- Este al final debe de ser inmortal – dijo Takeru apareciendo también desde la puerta soltando al digimon de Taichi para que fuera a buscar a su compañero.

\- Debe de ser genético porque si todavía no ha conseguido acabar conmigo – la voz de la hermana del chico se unió mientras que observaba la escena a su lado.

\- ¡TEN CUIDADO QUE PESAS MUCHO! – fue lo último que le escucharon decir a Taichi antes de que un dinosaurio del tamaño de un niño de tres años se lanzara encima de él y su mujer para abrazarlos.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** y salimos del pozo con este cierre de la trama londinense. Y en este me he comportado y no he dejado la moral de nadie por los suelos, especialmente con la parte del final. Un poquito menos castigada sí que puedo estar hoy, ¿no?

Venga, que prometo portarme mejor de ahora en adelante y no hundir a nadie en depresiones profundas o, al menos, desde mi punto de vista xDDD No sé yo si eso te servirá como garantía xDDD

 **Rie:** lo sé T_T yo también he estado dándole vueltas a eso, pero es que tal cual me he montado la historia no encuentro dónde meter eso. Se ha ido cerrando la trama sobre esa parte que o me saco a una vecina acosadora de la nada o no sé yo de dónde puedo llegar a ponerla celosa xDD Ni siquiera una compañera de trabajo porque no llegaría a verlo. Si algún día encuentro una forma de encajarlo bien, yo me apunto xDD Bueno, eso y que si aumento el drama la de arriba encuentra mi casa y me lincha xDDD

¡Me alegro de que te guste mi historia y mil gracias por tu review! En los capis que vienen de ahora en adelante ya viene algo de cambio, espero que también te gusten.


	38. Llámame malpensada si quieres

_**Cuatro semanas más tarde.**_

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor que llevaba a su estudio se abrieron no mostraron la imagen a la que todos debían de estar acostumbrados de la directora de todo aquello. Apenas saludó a la gente de la que pasaba, yendo directa hacia su despacho personal, teniendo que recoger unas carpetas, con paso rápido.

No se dio cuenta de que Haru la seguía hasta que cerró la puerta tras ella, teniendo que girarse para ver quién era la que había entrado.

\- No quiero sonar repetitiva… Pero me empiezas a preocupar – le dijo a modo de introducción antes de volver a abrir la boca para decir algo más. No llegó a hacerlo ya que Sora le hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- Luego, vamos tarde… - se acercó a un pequeño espejo que había en uno de los laterales y que solía usar para trabajar observando el aspecto que tenía.

Resopló, sin poder evitarlo. No le había dado tiempo a arreglarse demasiado, habiendo sido capaz de ponerse rápidamente unos pantalones y un fino jersey. No había tenido tampoco tiempo de arreglarse y estaba segura de que aquel no era el mejor aspecto que podía presentar para una reunión como la que tenía aquel día.

\- ¿No tengo nada por ahí que me valga? – prefería llegar tarde a con el peor de sus aspectos.

\- Supongo… dame un par de minutos – la observó con ojo crítico unos segundos antes de salir de la sala.

Resopló. Aquella, mañana, como todas las de la última semana se había levantado con tiempo suficiente de arreglarse y prepararse con calma. Otro asunto diferente era que su cuerpo hubiera decidido odiarla y que le hubiera dado una mañana completita como el resto de días. Para cuando se había querido dar cuenta, gran parte del tiempo que tendría que haber usado para tener el aspecto que una diseñadora famosa que debía de atender una de las reuniones más importantes del año se había esfumado con ella sentada en el suelo del baño intentando encontrar fuerza para levantarse tras haber tenido que vomitar un par de veces.

Llevaba en ese plan toda la semana y aquel día, sin duda había sido el peor de todos ellos. Se reflejaba perfectamente en el aspecto que tenía, especialmente pálida.

\- Aquí, toma – Haru volvió a entrar.

\- Gracias – había aprovechado el tiempo que ella había tardado en volver en recogerse el pelo y ahora, sin muchos miramientos de puso a cambiarse de ropa.

\- Te lo advierto, como sigas así te voy a llevar al médico de la oreja, no es ni medio normal que todos los días por la mañana te levantes así – se cruzó de brazos observándola.

\- Estoy perfectamente – se colocó bien la falda viendo de repente por el reflejo del espejo la cara de su amiga escéptica-. Ya me entiendes. No estoy enferma si es lo que te preocupa…

\- Bueno, tú di lo que quieras… - la observó unos segundos más antes de negar con la cabeza y dejarla terminar de cambiarse para luego tirarse su neceser-. No me los asustes estando más blanca que una muerta. Vamos bien de tiempo… Tranquila.

Pasados quince minutos, volvieron a salir ambas del despacho. Un aspecto totalmente serio fue lo que pudieron el resto de directivos que habían acudido a la reunión cuando Sora atravesó la puerta. Había ganado en práctica con los años para arreglarse en cuestión de minutos, tampoco había necesitado nunca horas para ello.

Un par de horas más tarde sus ojos se quedaron clavados con confianza en la firma que acababa de dejar sobre el papel. Llevaba detrás de aquel acuerdo meses, ahora por fin se hacía realidad delante de sus ojos. Cruzó una mirada cómplice con Haru antes de volver a poner su mejor cara seria y profesional.

\- Creo que a todos nos va a ir mucho mejor de ahora en adelante gracias a este acuerdo – sentenció poniéndose en pie para estrechar la mano de los presentes-. Ahora, si me disculpan, todavía tengo trabajo atrasado del tiempo que estuve fuera.

Habiendo cumplido con sus labores de aquel día salió de la sala de reuniones con una nueva expresión en la cara. En aquel momento, estaba contenta y satisfecha consigo misma. El nuevo proyecto estaba en marcha y todo lo que se había matado a trabajar meses atrás que le había impedido hacer gran parte de las cosas que hubiera querido hacer por fin tenía su recompensa.

No tenía intención alguna de volver a trabajar aquella mañana, simplemente era una excusa que se había buscado para poder salir y que Haru la siguiera, como siempre.

\- Necesito desayunar – le dijo nada más que la alcanzó.

\- ¿Todavía no has desayunado? ¡Si son las once de la mañana!

\- Oh, sí, pero al desayuno no le gusté demasiado y decidió huir de mi compañía – dejó la carpeta y cogió su bolso-. Invito yo, venga, circula…

\- Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente… Pero casi que prefiero hacerte de niñera porque no me fío de que no te me vayas a acabar muriendo por alguna esquina… - cogió del brazo a su amiga antes de salir de allí ambas.

Un rato más tarde estaban ambas sentadas en una de las terrazas no demasiado lejanas a su edificio. La primera había llegado del todo a Tokio y había una temperatura agradable para estar en la calle por la mañana.

\- No sé con qué pregunta me arriesgo más a que me tires el servilletero a la cabeza, pero…

\- No, no he hablado con él porque no le ha dado la gana de contestarme al teléfono anoche tampoco – empezó ella antes de ser atacada con el interrogatorio-. Y sí, estoy bien.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Es lo que pasa cada vez que lo intento – se encogió de hombros. Su atención se vio desviada por el camarero que por fin les traía lo que habían pedido. A aquella hora de la mañana y con el estómago claramente vacío, empezaba a tener en la cima de su lista de prioridades la comida.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Porque está claro que tú no puedes seguir así… - dijo cuando de nuevo se quedaron solas.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer, Haru… Lo he sabido todo este tiempo, simplemente no he podido hacerlo antes – se encogió de hombros antes de coger una de las tostadas entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Y…? Vale, sé que ahora sí que me vas a tirar algo a la cabeza, pero… Tú ten en cuenta que solo lo digo porque me preocupo por ti…

\- ¿Qué? – arqueó una ceja observándola.

\- Pues... llámame malpensada si quieres pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? Oye, ni que no me tuvieras confianza suficiente como para que podamos hablar claro – dicho aquello dio un mordisco por fin.

\- Pues… ¿No te parece raro que lleves toda una semana levantándote por la mañana vomitando?

\- ¿Y qué? – contestó al cabo de un rato tras conseguir tragar, no entendiendo por dónde podía venir la preocupación de su amiga.

\- Sora… es un claro síntoma de…

\- ¡Sora! – Haru guardó silencio de repente al ver a una mujer que no conocía pero que le resultaba muy familiar aparecer de repente al lado de la mesa que estaban ocupando.

La atención de la pelirroja se vio totalmente desviada de su amiga al reconocer automáticamente la voz y girar la cabeza hacia ella, terminando de tragar.

\- Natsuko – saludó cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, poniéndose en pie para saludarla mejor.

\- Lamento si os he importunado a ti y a tu amiga – lanzó una mirada hacia ambas de disculpa.

\- Claro que no – señaló hacia su compañera-. Trabajamos juntas, acabamos de escaparnos de una reunión de trabajo para desayunar que ya iba siendo hora. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Haru lanzó una mirada hacia la pelirroja, pensando en que si realmente se estaba haciendo la loca con lo que había estado a punto de decirle o estaba aprovechando que se había encontrado con alguien que merecía aquel trato.

\- No quiero molestaros…

\- Claro que no molestas – sonrió amablemente antes de girarse, finalmente hacia su amiga-. Haru, esta es Natsuko – hizo una pausa, simplemente para lanzarle una mirada significativa a la otra chica, la cual seguía sin entender nada. Al menos hasta que escuchó las siguientes palabras-. Es la madre de Takeru y Yamato.

Y de repente la pieza que faltaba en la cabeza de la castaña encajo en el puzle. Por eso le resultaba tan familiar… Ya sabía de dónde le venían los rasgos tan llamativos a esos dos hermanos.

\- Encantada – saludó cambiando totalmente la expresión de confusión de la cara.

\- Os veo de muy buen humor, ¿todo bien en la reunión?

\- Más que bien, hemos cerrado un acuerdo muy bueno detrás del que hemos estado unos cuantos meses. Ahora seguro que vamos a poder relajarnos un poco más por fin – mantuvo total normalidad con ella. Estaba completamente segura de que Takeru se lo habría contado a su madre, no podía ser de otra forma, pero prefirió no hacer ninguna referencia.

\- Me alegro mucho – se sentó con ellas finalmente-. Le he dicho a Takeru que mientras que Hikari estaba dando clase podía venir a buscarme y así me dejaba consentir a mi nieto un rato. Puedo decirle que venga a buscarnos hasta aquí si no os parece mal.

\- No, claro que no… Ya lo tenemos más que visto – la que contestó aquella vez fue Haru.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Antes de que diga nada, sí, el calendario está perfectamente y en su proceso perfecto xDDDD

Y por fin se acabó la estancia en Londres quedándose atrás tu nuevo mejor amigo del alma. ¿Ves como cumplo lo que digo? Para que no te fies de mí y pienses que me voy a acabar cargando a Koemi de un disgusto. Han vuelto todos en perfecto estado, tranquila que aunque no diga nada de ellos nadie ha sufrido un infarto en los días anteriores.

Y mira quién aparece por aquí... ¿recuerdas que te dije que se habían encontrado con alguien en concreto? Pues tenía yo razón y no era tu amigo Ryo xDDD


	39. ¿No lo sabes? ¡No lo sabes!

Cuando se pusieron en pie para ir a buscar al menor de los hijos de la mujer que había llegado en último lugar, disimuladamente Haru sujetó por el brazo a su amiga, haciendo que se quedara atrás con ella unos pasos.

\- No creas que te has librado de la conversación – la amenazó en voz baja.

Sora se giró hacia ella para lanzarle una mirada y acabar asintiendo con la cabeza. Se había perdido bastante en la última parte de la conversación que estaban teniendo, sin saber de lo que podía estar hablándole, por lo que suponía que lo que quería eran aclaraciones sobre lo que le había dicho de que tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Y yo tengo que irme pronto de todas formas, de verdad que tengo mucho trabajo acumulado… - dijo finalmente en voz alta.

\- Sí, es que tienes una jefa que te explota sin piedad – echó a andar finalmente.

\- Además… he quedado yo también para comer – acabó reconociendo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y con quién si puede saberse? – comentó a sabiendas perfectamente de cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

La cara de la chica lo dijo todo sacándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja antes de continuar su camino, no tardando ver a lo lejos a aquel al que habían ido a buscar.

\- Puedes decirle que venga a buscarte aquí… - volvió a bajar el tono antes de mirar como todavía tenían algo de espacio-. No sé si quiero quedarme del todo solo por el momento con estos dos… - confesó finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se lo tiene que haber contado absolutamente todo y no tengo ganas de tener la misma conversación de siempre… - negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo mismo te viene bien oírla de alguien diferente a ver si haces algo de una vez.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me cog… ¡Takeru! – sonrió al llegar finalmente a la altura del chico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Si no tenemos a alguien medio muriéndose no tienes tiempo de venir a verme? – se hizo el ofendido antes de acercarse a saludarlas a ellas también.

\- No – sonrió divertida la pelirroja antes de irse directa a saludar al pequeño Dai, el cual ya empezaba a reconocer perfectamente las caras y hacía algunos leves ruidos para reclamar la atención de ella.

Mientras que el chico se acercaba a saludar a Haru, Sora se acuclilló para quedar mejor a la altura del pequeño-. ¿Y tú no piensas dejar de crecer de una vez? – alargando una mano rascó con cuidado la barriguita antes de volver a ponerse recta.

\- ¿Qué vas disfraza de seria y respetable diseñadora de moda hoy? – decidió pincharla un poco el chico.

\- ¡Takeru! – recriminó su madre.

\- Ja, ja, ja… Es lo que soy y vengo de una reunión – le acabó dando un codazo colocándose a su lado.

\- Porque no la viste cuando llegó, daba pena… Menos mal que me tiene a mí para adecentarla – aprovechó para malmeter Haru.

\- Oye, tampoco era para tanto.

\- No, no era para tanto… te presentas así a la reunión y nos firman el acuerdo en los primeros cinco minutos por miedo a quedarse sin jefa del proyecto.

\- No le hagáis caso – le lanzó una mirada asesina, entrecerrando los ojos-. No he tenido muy buena semana, eso es todo.

\- No has tenido muy buen mes – dijo el rubio antes de alejarse disimuladamente hasta colocarse al otro lado del cochecito.

\- Cobarde… - le murmuró sin importarle no estar solos.

Un rato más tarde, se habían quedado ellos solos ya que finalmente la otra chica había tenido que irse. Cansada de todo el estrés que había estado acumulando durante aquella temporada, y especialmente, de no haber pegado ojo la noche anterior, Sora había terminado sentada en un banco a la sombra de un árbol de sakura.

\- Toma, consiéntelo tú un poco – le acabó diciendo el padre del pequeño antes de ponérselo en brazos.

\- Eso, déjalo conmigo que soy mucho mejor influencia que tú – alargó los brazos para coger al pequeño y sentarlo sobre sus rodillas mirando hacia ella. Nunca había tenido problemas para ocuparse de los niños. Seguía aguantado niños que rondaban la treintena, los que realmente estaban en condición de llamarse así eran mucho más sencillos de entender.

\- Puedo dejártelo cuando se pone a llorar y yo intento escribir – amenazó antes de girarse hacia su madre para apoyarse en la barandilla del paseo que daba a uno de los ríos de la ciudad.

\- Llorará porque lo aburres con tus historias… - dijo como si realmente hablara con el pequeño.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Takeru, quien ahora estaba más pendiente de su madre.

\- No le queda mal – le dijo confidencialmente a la mujer.

\- Déjala en paz, no creo que sea el momento para que le hagas esos comentarios directamente…

\- Uy que no, a ver si de una vez se dejan de hacer el idiota… De hecho – le hizo un gesto para que esperase y poder sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo, sacando ahora una foto a traición a la imagen que tenía delante de él sin que Sora se diera cuenta, tardando solo unos segundos en enviarla.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Seguir picando por dónde más duele… - sonrió satisfecho antes de volver a guardar el teléfono ya que como se enterase la pelirroja de lo que acababa de hacer era capaz de tirárselo al río.

\- No sé cuál de mis dos hijos me ha salido más maduro – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Yo, está claro… - se quedó de nuevo mirando los otros dos, acabando por sonreír y volviendo a alzar la voz para que también pudiera escucharlo ella-. Bueno, no creas que te vas a escapar. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sora acabó por levantar la vista, interrogante, sin saber si estaba hablando con ella o con su madre, aunque por las formas suponía que sería con ella.

\- No me mires así, has tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar, ¿o necesitas un mes más?

\- Takeru… - lo previno su madre.

\- No, Takeru no. Y obviamente que se lo he contado a mi madre – la parte de que habían discutido, no los detalles, eso no era de incumbencia ni siquiera de él, habiendo tenido que enterarse en uno de los arrebatos de su hermano-. Así que no tengo que cortarme porque esté ella delante.

\- ¿De verdad no tienes otra cosa mejor de la que hablarme ahora mismo?

\- No – sentenció.

\- No le hagas caso, no tienes que contestarle si no quieres hacerlo – Natsuko tomó finalmente el papel de adulta de aquella situación.

\- No es que no quiera hacerle caso, es que no tengo nada que pensarme – resumió finalmente, poniéndose en pie para ir a dejar al pequeño Dai en su silla ahora que parecía empezar a dormirse.

\- ¿Entonces? – insistió el chico.

\- Entonces… - cogió aire para soltarlo lentamente. No le importaría tanto tener aquella conversación con él si no fuera porque tenían con ellos a su madre, pero suponía que tampoco iba a ahorrarse mucho si ella no estuviera, se acabaría enterando de todas formas-. No sé qué quieres que me piense si no se digna tan siquiera a cogerme el teléfono cada vez que lo intento.

No había una explicación más sencilla que aquella. Además, no mentía. Lo había intentado en diversas ocasiones y nunca conseguía que le diera señal. Nunca estaba disponible, daba igual la hora del día que lo intentara. Siempre la respuesta era la misma. La noche anterior lo había intentado de nuevo, por simple rutina y no había conseguido nada tampoco.

Cuando volvió a mirar la expresión con la que estaba siendo observada la hizo arquear una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? - ¿se había perdido algo importante?

\- ¿No lo sabes? – Takeru se quedó pensativo-. ¡No lo sabes! Cuando te lo fui a decir no me dejaste y luego se me olvidó por completo…

\- ¿Si no sé el qué?

\- Sora, cielo – Natsuko se acercó hasta ella-. ¿Tú sabías que lo habían ascendido, verdad?

\- Sí, claro, me lo dijo – por llamarlo de alguna manera.

\- ¿Y que volvían a salir con destino a Marte, no?

\- Sí, sí… ¿Qué pasa? U os explicáis mejor o no me estoy enterando de nada…

\- Esos viajes requieren de mucha preparación y hace dos semanas lo mandaron con el resto del grupo a hacer una serie de entrenamientos en los que no tienen contacto con el mundo exterior para comprobar que sean capaces de sobrellevar el aislamiento – explicó la mujer finalmente-. Obviamente no hay teléfonos permitidos.

 _"No hay teléfonos permitidos"_

Aquella palabra resonó en su cabeza prácticamente como si hubiera eco. Si no había teléfonos no era que no quisiera contestarle, al menos no de manera tan descarada ni prolongada, sino que… ¿no tenía cómo?

El color desapareció de su cara, siendo incapaz de decir nada más.

 _"No hay teléfonos permitidos"_

\- ¿Cuándo vuelve?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** si es que por muy mala pécora me tienes para pensar que lo de que en cuatro semanas no le hubiera salido de las narices dar señales de vida era intencionado por parte de él. A ver si no va a ser todo más que otra metedura de pata y la cosa no es tan complicada como parece...

Ya sabes de lo que se ha enterado que venía siendo así como muy importante. A un minirubiecillo le van a caer collejas por todas partes por olvidadizo, no las va a venir ni venir jajaja

En el siguiente, vamos a ver qué ha sido de Yamato este tiempo. Y un poquillo más de Haru tirándose de los pelos sin poder aguantarse más ya.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Pues muchas gracias por dejarme una review que a mí estas cosillas me hacen mucha ilusión ❤

Me alegro de que te hayan gustado mis historias, aquí estoy peleándome un ratillo con los capítulos que siguen a ver si avanzo algo más para dejarme los deberes hechos. No sé, no sé, igual tampoco hay tanto cola para patearle el culete al señor rubio. A fin de cuentas, si has releído lo anterior que he escrito a lo mejor he dejado alguna cosita por ahí no tan escondida que justifique lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

Familia es lo que son casi todos ya después de tantos años aguantándose entre ellos pero en algunos casos la relación es más fuerte, como es el caso de Sora y Taichi, sí (probablemente ese sea uno de los motivos por los que aunque también shippeo esa pareja, los prefiera como amigos nada más)

Y dale duro a los exámenes que del infierno estudiantil llamado carrera se sale jajaja ¡Mucha suerte y ánimo! ¡Un abrazo!


	40. Nauseas

Llegó a casa con paso rápido. Aquel, sin duda, iba a ser el día de las carreas para ella. Cerró la puerta tras ella, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación despertando a Biyomon al abrir la puerta de repente.

\- ¡Sora! – pegó un brinco sobre la cama, estando a punto de caerse de ella-. ¿¡Qué pasa!?

\- Enciende mi ordenador, rápido – le dijo revolviendo en uno de sus armarios.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Tú enciéndelo, te lo cuento todo luego…

El sonido del timbre reclamó la atención de ambas, haciendo que se mirasen entre ellas extrañadas. No esperaba la visita de nadie, pero no era como si normalmente las visitas que solía tener avisaran de que iban a aparecer.

Chasqueó la lengua, dejando de buscar en el fondo del armario y yendo a abrir. Su cara no pudo ser más que de sorpresa al ver quiénes estaban al otro lado.

\- ¿Pero vosotros dos no os ibais a comer por ahí? ¿No tenéis nada mejor qué hacer que venir a vigilarme?

\- A mí no me mires, ha sido ella la que se ha empeñado – Andrew alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

\- Sí, exacto, me he empeñado yo – Haru reconoció abiertamente antes de que la pelirroja cerrara la puerta tras ellos-. Tenemos una conversación pendiente y no pienso dejar que la retrases más…

Sora los observó, en parte divertida por las caras de no enterarse de nada del chico, en parte conmovida por la insistencia de su amiga. Sabía que llevaba semanas vigilando sus pasos, desde que había vuelto del Londres y se lo había contado todo. Había estado a su lado todo lo que había podido y más. Incluso había sido quien la había convencido para llamar por primera vez a Yamato y la que había estado a su lado cuando había reaccionado a que no le contestara. Siempre a su lado.

\- ¿Sabías que lleva unos días llegando tarde todos los días al trabajo porque se pasa la mañana con nauseas o incluso vomitando? – atacó directamente.

\- ¿Y qué? – contestaron los otros dos a la vez, mirándose entre ellos tras ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo que y qué? ¿No os dice nada a ninguno de los dos? ¡Nauseas! ¿Hace cuánto que estuviste en Londres?

\- Un mes más o menos… - Sora no entendía nada.

\- ¿Nauseas? – preguntó finalmente Andrew, queriendo entender por dónde iba finalmente la cosa.

\- Hace un mes estuvieron juntos los dos en Londres y ahora lleva toda la semana así…

La pelirroja cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, cada vez más perdida. Ahora parecía que tanto Haru como Andrew parecían saber de qué iba todo aquello, pero a ella, hiciera lo que hiciera, se le escapaba.

\- Mira, no tengo ni idea de lo que estáis hablando. Sí, hace un mes que estuve en Londres y sí llevo toda la semana y si me apuráis parte de la anterior mal del estómago, sobretodo por las ma… ña… nas – abrió los ojos de par en par-. ¿¡En serio!? – repentinamente el color de su cara fue el mismo que el de su cabello.

\- En serio – Haru entrecerró los ojos-. Y no me hagas llevarte a rastras para que lo compruebes…

Roja a más no poder, la pelirroja se quedó observándolos. ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta de lo que le estaban hablando? Dicho tal cual se lo estaban diciendo sonaba como la única opción a contemplar. Pero claro, hablaban con alguien que literalmente había olvidado contarle a su pareja de dos años que había estado a punto de casarse.

\- No estoy embarazada – soltó de golpe como conclusión a aquel interrogatorio.

\- ¿Lo has comprobado? – insistió la chica mientras que Andrew se iba quedando más atrás, no atreviéndose a meterse demasiado en la conversación.

\- No, pero no lo necesito. Haru, por… ¡por favor! No estoy loca tengo mucho cuidado con esas cosas… El numerito de estas semanas han sido los nervios. ¿No me conoces ya?

\- Cuando tuvo que entregar el trabajo de fin de máster se pasó tres semanas abrazada al retrete – fue la única adición de Andrew desde su nueva posición cerca de una de las ventanas.

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! Me tenías muy preocupada y con todo lo que pasó podrías haber tenido un descuido… - a la que se le empezaron a subir los colores ahora era a ella-. Lo siento…

Todavía no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar delante de sus ojos. Entendía que hubiera podido llegar a parecer algo así, pero… solo le faltaría aquello para terminar de rematar el caos que la rodeaba. Sin decir más se acercó a la chica, abrazándola.

\- Estoy perfectamente, ahora que hemos terminado de negociar todo y... que por fin me he enterado de por qué no me coge el teléfono Yamato verás cómo se acaban todos mis problemas de no-embarazada – tuvo que acabar riéndose-. Al único bebé que voy a tener cerca por el momento es con el que me dejaste esta tarde.

\- ¿No te cogía el teléfono? – preguntó Andrew.

\- ¿No se lo habías contado? – le dijo a Haru.

\- Bueno… eso no… - de repente estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía tan siquiera donde meterse.

\- Quita esa cara – se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Si yo te agradezco mucho que te preocupes tanto por mí… Es más, me alegro de que estéis aquí porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- ¿Yo? – Haru la miró sorprendida.

\- Sí, tú.

* * *

No iba a decir que aquellas malditas sesiones de aislamiento fueran lo mejor de su profesión. Pero un par de semanas él solo con sus pensamientos y Gabumon como voz de su conciencia le habían servido para volver mucho más calmado y con las ideas reorganizadas. Visualizó a su padre, esperando por él al otro lado de la valla de la base. Sonrió con aire cansado a modo de saludo antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia él.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Un poco… - alargó la mano para quitarle las cosas a su hijo sin preguntarle a sabiendas de que le diría que no necesitaba ayuda-. Vas a tener que arriesgarte a comerte lo que yo te prepare porque no he encontrado ningún sitio en esta ciudad… si es que quieres llamarlo así.

\- ¿Socorro? – bromeó antes de hacerle un gesto a su compañero para que los siguiera de vuelta a casa.

\- No sé cómo no te mueres del aburrimiento aquí sin nada qué hacer…

\- Porque no me dejan tiempo para aburrirme… - y cada vez que tenía algo de tiempo libre solía irse al norte-. Pero ya te haré ruta turística más tarde que no es tan terrible como tú lo pintas.

\- Sí, sí, tú di lo que quieras… Yo creo que tengo hasta zonas en las que no hay cobertura.

\- Pues mejor, papá. Así nadie te da la lata desde el trabajo porque algo ha provocado que se os vuelva a caer encima el edificio.

Era tradición ya que al menos un par de veces cada diez años el edificio de la televisión en la que trabaja Hiroaki tuviera algún tipo de desgracia. Y normalmente solía estar alguno de todo el grupo involucrado para que pudiera ir directamente a gritarle.

\- Eso ya era intencionado y no me vais a convencer ninguno de lo contrario. Y tu hermano dice que lo llames cuando tengas tiempo.

\- Sí, sí, luego llamaré. Y de paso también a Natsuko – comentó con aire distraído, dándose cuenta de que su padre se quedaba mirando para él con la sorpresa en la cara-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada… simplemente me alegro de escuchar eso.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Que también la vaya a llamar a ella?

\- Sí… creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo así.

\- Bueno… - se encogió de hombros-. Para eso nunca es tarde para eso supongo.

\- Me alegro de oírlo – asintió-. Por cierto, toma – revolviendo en el bolsillo de su cazadora sacó unas llaves y un teléfono móvil-. ¿Ves? Tampoco he acabado perdiendo nada.

\- Sí, ya veremos si enciende luego y si son las llaves de mi casa o una copia de las tuyas y las otras están en Tokio, porque ya te advierto que no pienso ir a buscarlas.

\- Qué poca confianza…

El resto del camino hacia casa fue tranquilo, no estaba especialmente lejos de dónde había ido a recogerlo. La isla tampoco era tan grande como para tener que preocuparse de las distancias. Guardó sus pertenencias dentro de la bolsa de viaje, dejando únicamente las llaves fuera para tenerlas a mano.

\- ¿Cuándo vais a salir? ¿Os han dado ya la fecha?

\- Pues… supongo que dentro de tres o cuatro meses. No me han dicho anda seguro todavía, pero más o menos es lo que suelen tardar en completa todos los papeleos, hacernos a nosotros todos los controles y que ninguno de los ingenieros arme ninguna desgracia y decida cambiar una pieza de sitio para que quede más bonita.

\- ¿No se supone que para eso te pagué los estudios a ti?

\- Se supone – sonrió de medio lado.

\- Mientras que estuviste fuera te llegaron algunas cosas – explicó-. Me avisaron para que fuera a recogerlas, las tienes en casa. Salvo esto, que me lo he traído conmigo – le tendió una caja con la insignia oficial del estado junto con la de la JAXA y la de las fuerzas aéreas-. Me parece que ya es del todo oficial.

Se quedó mirando hacia lo que su padre acababa de tenderle, tomándose unos segundos para abrirlo. Cuando entre sus dedos se deslizó su nueva insignia no pudo evitar sonreír.

Jugaba con el teléfono todavía apago entre sus manos mientras que estaba sentado a la mesa, tras haber terminado de comer.

\- Como se nota que has tenido que acabar aprendiendo a subsistir tú solito, ¿eh? – le dijo al final divertido porque su padre no hubiera terminado por quemar media casa en el intento.

\- Cuando no queda más remedio… - lo cierto era que no podía tan siquiera hacerse el ofendido por el comentario de él, ya que era algo totalmente cierto. Era de dominio público que era mejor idea alejarlo a él de la cocina, simplemente, con el paso del tiempo no le había quedado más remedio.

Hiroaki guardó silencio quedándose pensativo, observando a su hijo unos segundos antes de desviar la vista hacia su propio teléfono al sentirlo vibrar en su bolsillo. Echó un vistazo rápido a la pantalla y luego tecleó algún tipo de respuesta antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Yamato al verlo observarlo tan fijamente.

\- Puede… Lo primero de todo, no quiero que te enfades conmigo.

\- ¿Contigo? ¿Por qué?

\- Sé que son tus asuntos que nadie más debería meterse porque ya eres adulto para hacer lo que quieras con tu vida… - explicó a medias-. Tampoco he hecho nada, simplemente me preguntó cuándo volvías y se lo dije.

\- ¿A quién, papá?

Las palabras de su padre no sirvieron para que mantuviera el aire relajado con el que había vuelto, poniéndose en guardia sin poder evitarlo. Esas palabras le preocupaban más que podían tranquilizarlo, pasando de repente distintas posibles interpretaciones por su cabeza. Su subconsciente automáticamente quiso que un nombre rondase automáticamente su cabeza provocando que el ritmo de sus pulsaciones se acelerase de repente y sin poder evitarlo. ¿Podía ser? ¿Podía ser que ella estuviera allí?

Se asustó cuando sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro no habiéndolo sentido tan siquiera acercársele.

\- Lo siento, mucho me temo que no es quien tú estás pensando. Pero si la simple idea de que pudiera ser Sora te hace reaccionar así, lo mismo tendrías que dejarte de tonterías y perdonarla – no le dio tiempo a responder antes de desaparecer de aquella sala para acercarse hasta la puerta-. Gabumon, ¿vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta? A ver si así no me pierdo otra vez.

El digimon pareció no entender demasiado lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto el más adulto de los presentes abrió la puerta dejando ver quién era el que estaba esperando al otro lado asintió.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas, papá? – acabó diciendo Yamato antes de ponerse en pie dispuesto a seguirlo no encontrando ya ni rastro de su padre en el interior de la casa y quedándose rígido con la vista fija en la entrada.

\- ¿No me irás a dar con la puerta en las narices, verdad?

\- Taichi…

* * *

Y antes de que alguien quiera tirarme a la cabeza por el intento de susto que os he pegado con el juego de las nauseas... en mi defensa diré que llevo desde que me registré y empecé a publicar en esta página recurriendo a que cada vez que se pone muy nerviosa por algo es lo que le pasa. A las pruebas me remito, podéis ir a leer en historias anteriores porque hasta en la que tengo en la línea de Zero Two lo he hecho...

Ha sido una pequeña maldad... Me pensé alargar más la paranoia, pero... venga, no vamos a jugar con fuego. Vale que los accidente de ese tipo pasan con facilidad, pero no quería añadirle esa parte de drama al jaleo que tienen encima. Si a alguien le había gustado la idea, lo siento... ¡No me tiréis tomates!

 **AnnaBolena04** : ya te digo yo que después de cortar aquí por lo sano no vas a venir a defenderme no jajaja Mira tú qué cosas pasan cuando con el que se alia la gente es con Hiroaki. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sacaba a ese personaje y ya le tocaba... Además aquí llega también por fin el motivo de tener que saltar en el tiempo. Alguien no estaba en condiciones de ir a hacer lo que tiene que hacer...

Ahora... ¿qué favor necesita Sora de Haru? ¿Se arreglarán esos dos o tendremos otra vez a Taichi en urgencias? xDDDD

 **Ale** : Bien, me gusta eso de generar mono jajaja. ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia, esperemos que siga en esa línea todo con lo que está por venir. Espero que te guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por pasarte a leer. ¡Un abrazo!


	41. Búscate una excusa mejor

Con razón su padre había salido tan disimuladamente tras lanzarle el encantador puñal que le había lanzado. Estaba seguro de que no era ninguna coincidencia, no podía ser que a las pocas horas de haber retomado el contacto con el mundo apareciera en su puerta. Al menos le había dado tiempo para comer, lo mismo tenía que darle hasta las gracias porque se hubiera hasta atragantado.

A pesar de todo, lo primero en lo que se fijaron los ojos de Yamato fue en que parecía estar recuperado. De hecho, tenía que estarlo, ya que algo le dijo que no tenía muchas opciones de haberse escapado de Koemi para ir hasta allí de no estarlo. En otras condiciones se hubiera llegado a asomar tras él para ver si no había huido ella también con Hiroaki y los digimon habiéndolo acompañado hasta allí.

\- ¿No te has muerto al final? – fue su única aportación antes de apartarse del todo para dejarlo entrar y que fuera él quieren cerrase la puerta.

\- No, por el momento parece que se me da bien sobrevivir – interpretó aquello como una buena señal. A fin de cuentas, a aquellas alturas de su vida lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder intentar descifrar lo que pasaba por esa cabeza.

Cerró tras él, tomándose unos segundos para coger aire incluso. Aquello era algo que sabía que tenía que hacer y como no había opción de esperar a que volviera por Tokio había decidido ir él hasta el Sur. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no había avisado nada más que a su mujer para que supiera a dónde iba. Aquello era algo que aunque incumbía a más gente, por el momento tenía que hacer por su cuenta.

Involucrar a Hiroaki había sido una necesidad total ya que necesitaba ciertos detalles, como, por ejemplo la fecha de vuelta. No quería meter tampoco a Takeru, ya bastantes dolores de cabeza llevaba por culpa de todo aquel jaleo como para que viniera Hikari a gritarle a él también por dedicarse a volver loco al pobrecillo chico. En el fondo, aquello no era más que lo de siempre. La eterna relación entre ellos dos. Y, con un poco de suerte, esperaba ser capaz de arreglarlo.

Fue tras el rubio, todavía pensándose qué decir. Quería tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía porque, realmente, no tenía intención de discutir y sabía que de entre todas las personas de aquel mundo - y del Digital también – era con quien mejor se le daba acabar a voces. Sus ojos rápidamente encontraron sobre la mesa la nueva insignia que Yamato había recibido apenas unas horas antes de manos de su padre, cogiéndola para observarla, leyendo claramente lo que ponía.

\- ¿Tengo que darte la enhorabuena, no? – dijo provocando que se girase para ver de que hablara, volviendo a establecer contacto visual con él.

\- Más o menos, sí - estuvo a punto de decir que él en ese caso debería de darle las gracias por el empujón que necesitaba para terminar de aceptar aquello, pero prefirió morderse la lengua a tiempo.

Volvió a posarlo sobre la mesa, intentando ganar tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, llegando a que la mejor conclusión era empezar por las dos únicas palabras que sabía que tenía en aquel momento.

\- Lo siento – soltó de golpe-. Siento no habértelo contado – eso era lo que realmente sentía y, lo que sabía que más había molestado al rubio-. Tú viniste a contarme lo del accidente que habías tenido y yo me puse como una fiera contigo cuando yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo contigo. Y tendría que haber sido yo quien te lo contara – aquello era sencillo ya que realmente creía cada una de las palabras que estaba diciendo. Siempre lo había sabido, pero no había pensado en tener que estar teniendo aquella conversación en la realidad, al menos no tan pronto y de una forma tan improvista.

Quien no parecía esperar una disculpa tan inmediata era Yamato. Se quedó observándolo y dejándolo hablar con, un aparente, aspecto serio, que en realidad disfrazaba la sorpresa por escuchar aquellas palabras de forma tan directa y tan exactas a lo que llevaba pensando todo aquel tiempo.

Había tenido tiempo para pensar en todo aquello y para llegar a la conclusión de que por mucho que le enfadara la idea de que aquello hubiera llegado a pasar, lo que más le dolía era que no se hubieran atrevido a contárselo. Y, tal y como acababa de decir Taichi, que no hubiera sido él quien hubiera dicho algo.

\- Lo sientes… - repitió finalmente con una calma que quizás podría sorprenderle a sí mismo, estando a punto de añadir algo más pero no llegando a hacerlo.

\- Sí, lo siento. No hay nada más que te pueda decir. Lo que pasó en el pasado, en el pasado está y lo único que yo podria haber hecho ya al respecto era contarte la verdad antes de que te enterases tú. No te voy a decir que me arrepiento de nada del pasado – poner todas las cartas encima de la mesa de una vez por todas iba a ser la mejor forma de abordar el asunto-, porque sería mentirte y creo que no engaño a nadie ya con ese tema. Pero sí que lo hago de no haberte dicho ni media palabra, hayas estado desaparecido de nuestras vidas diez, cinco o los años que fueran.

Aquello no era algo que hubiera esperado escuchar tan directamente y de entrada, sin rodeos previos. ¿Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que todas las discusiones complicadas con él acabaran en gritos y por las malas? Quizás fuera lo delicado del tema, o que ambos hubieran tenido tiempo para pensar todo aquello demasiado bien. También que estaba en juego una de esas cosas que parecían importarle a ambos demasiado.

\- En algo tengo que darte la razón – habló finalmente -, tendrías que ser tú el que me lo hubiera dicho hace mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé – repitió-. Tampoco pensé en esa opción una vez que estuviste de vuelta, no te voy a mentir. No fue hasta que no explotó todo este asunto que me di cuenta del error que había cometido – desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras podían ser fácilmente malinterpretadas-. Quiero decir – empezó de nuevo rápidamente -, no es que ahora te esté diciendo esto porque te has enterado de la peor de las maneras, sino porque es algo que ni siquiera se me vino a la cabeza en todo este tiempo.

Quizás fuera el paso de los años que por fin hacía efecto en los dos, pero por algún motivo, todo el enfado que podría haber llegado a experimentar en otras circunstancias no parecía llegar. No era enfado lo que sentía, era una mezcla entre alivio y, a la vez, una especie de tristeza muy extraña. No sabría tan siquiera describirlo. Posiblemente la explosión del enfado de semanas atrás le había servido para decir todo lo que tenía que decir. Posiblemente también si aquella conversación hubiera tenido lugar en Londres semanas atrás, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

\- Tampoco puedo intentar venirte con excusas. Tengo unas cuantas, para intentar justificarme las cosas a mí durante todos estos años, pero no creo que vayan a colar a estas alturas entre nosotros dos – continuó.

\- No, no creo que te hagan falta muchas explicaciones.

* * *

 _Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había vuelto de Londres. Semana y media desde que le habían comunicado que debían de completar las pruebas de aislamiento para seleccionar a todos los futuros integrantes del grupo y que aunque él ya las hubiera pasado en su día, tras llevar tanto tiempo sin hacer ninguna salida, tenía que volver a hacerlas._

 _Por primera vez en toda su carrera había llegado a agradecer aquella noticia. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, una excusa con la que aislarse de todo el mundo sin tener que dar explicaciones. Sin teléfono, sin posibles intentos de toma de contacto. En el momento en el que por fin había apagado su teléfono y lo había dejado en manos de su padre cuando lo había acompañado había sentido hasta un alivio. Era una forma de desconectar de la asquerosa realidad que lo rodeaba._

 _La única compañía que tenía, aparte de los compañeros que habían sido seleccionados junto a él, era Gabumon. Siempre habían dejado que lo acompañara a aquellas sesiones, si pensaba llevarlo junto a él al espacio, no estaba mal que llevara la misma preparación que los demás. El digimon siempre parecía ser quien mejor las llevaba de todos, aprovechando para hacer lo que mejor se le daba, dormitar, acompañar a Yamato y permanecer siempre tranquilo._

 _Aquella vez se había quedado solo y, apreciaba aquella soledad. Siempre llegaba un momento en que la necesitaba. Era consciente del carácter que tenía y que en ocasiones se encendía demasiado rápido sin importarle las consecuencias de lo que hacía o lo que decía. Y aquella vez era ahora cuando por fin se daba cuenta de que quizás el precio a pagar era más alto del que estaba dispuesto a aceptar._

 _Había hablado con su hermano antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, dejándole caer la indirecta de que iba a estar ausente del mundo aquellas semanas esperando que hiciera lo que todo el mundo sabía que iba a hacer. Aunque no lo fuera a reconocer, había sido él quien le había dicho directamente aquello a Takeru para asegurarse de que estuviera bien enterado de todos los detalles esperando que de esa forma la información llegara a oídos de quién tenía que llegar. Conociendo a su hermano pequeño, aquello era lo más sencillo._

 _Sabía que tenía sus razones para estar enfadado, que por una vez tenía todo el derecho del mundo para haber explotado y haber actuado como lo había hecho. Pero no podía evitar arrepentirse por las consecuencias que aquello había traído. Al menos agradecía que su hermano le hubiera dicho que Taichi estaba perfectamente recuperado y que posiblemente volviera a casa en breve. Por enfadado que estuviera también con él, no necesitaba tener más preocupaciones en su cabeza._

 _A la vez, había dado un paso que estaba convencido de no querer dar y de repente, era como si algo en su vida volviera a encajar. Como si la expectativa de un nuevo viaje hubiera dejado atrás todas las dudas sobre su trabajo. Sabía que aquello era solo una complicación más en la lista de desastres que tenían encima, pero, si realmente se había equivocado ¿por qué sentía que no lo había hecho?_

 _Lo único de lo que se arrepentía de todo aquello era de la forma en la que se lo había dicho a Sora. El arranque del momento lo había hecho saltar como hacía años que no lo hacía, sintiéndose traicionado y muy dolido. Y en el arrebato no solo se había desquitado con palabras con ella, sino que podría haber puesto en peligro algo demasiado valioso para él. ¿Y si ahora no era capaz de arreglarlo? Sabía que era él quien tenía que arreglar nada, era plenamente consciente de ello, pero también conocía la forma de ser de ella. Y con sus palabras le había hecho daño a Sora el también._

 _¿Y si prefería dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿Y si no quería volver a saber de él en una temporada por temor a lo que pudiera pasar? ¿Y si? ¿Y si? ¿Y si? Era la eterna pregunta en la cabeza del rubio. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir… ¿Tan grave era lo que había pasado? ¿Tanto le importaba como para sacrificar lo que Sora y él tenían y que durante tanto tiempo habían estado esperando? ¿Como para perder también al mejor amigo que había tenido?_

 _Por suerte, tenía la respuesta bastante clara._

 _\- ¿Qué estás pensando? – la voz de Gabumon lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _\- Nada…_

 _\- Tienes esa cara que pones cuando estás pensando en cosas complicadas – repitió-. Como cuando te ponías a estudiar para los exámenes finales._

 _\- Peor… creéme… esto es mucho peor._

 _\- Seguro que tampoco tanto. Ya verás como cuando volvamos a casa todo se empieza a arreglar poco a poco._

 _\- ¿Tú crees?_

 _\- Estoy seguro de ello, comandante cabezota._

 _\- ¡Oye! – le sacó una sonrisa sincera finalmente-. ¿Tú de qué parte estás?_

* * *

Clavó los ojos azules en el otro chico, observándolo en silencio, notando como estaba casi tan nervioso como él. Ya había todo lo que seguramente sabía que tenía que decir y solo quedaba que respondiera. El pensamiento de que aparte de que él se estaba volviendo un blando, Taichi debía de ser bastante bueno en su trabajo, hizo que interiormente se relajara.

\- Supongo que después de todo, estamos en paces – le dijo haciendo referencia a no haberle contado tampoco él lo del accidente-. Solo te pido que no vuelvas a ocultarme nada de este tipo nunca más…

\- Me parece una buena condición – en otro momento hubiera jugado con las palabras de Yamato diciendo que no entraba dentro de sus planes hacer nada de ese tipo otra vez como para tener que ocultárselo, pero algo le dijo que no era la mejor de las ideas bromear en aquel momento.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de ellos dos, un silencio necesario mientras que asimilaban que finalmente ¿habían arreglado las cosas? ¿Tan fácil? Podría ser verdad, un sentimiento de calma recorría a ambos chicos antes de que el castaño alargara la mano para terminar de "firmar la paz" entre ambos.

\- No seas idiota – le dijo el rubio antes de dar un par hacia él dando un ligero abrazo a su amigo. Las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes días atrás si no hubiera estado implicado en el problema, habría tenido alguien más en quién relegar-. La próxima vez que se te ocurra liármela por todo lo alto búscate una excusa mejor que estar intentando sobrevivir a un atentado para que no me entren ganas de partirte la cara…

\- ¿Tanto se notó? – sonrió finalmente sin poder evitarlo. Había temido que las cosas fueran mucho más complicadas, no ser capaz de arreglarlas. Hizo una mueca, a pesar de todo, cuando se alejó-. Pero todavía sigo estando a medio recuperar, vine preparado por si acaso.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** juro y perjuro que esta escena en mi cabeza cuando la planeé no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con lo que habéis leído. Pero, no sé qué ha pasado, lo mismo he gastado todas mis neuronas de hacer el mal en los capítulos anteriores y por mucho que lo intenté no fui capaz a llevarla por dónde yo quería.

Seguramente se deba a que tengo la misma forma de pensar que los personajes y que me ha sido incapaz evitar que digan exactamente lo que suena lógico y coherente para mí y que al otro no le quede más remedio que dar su brazo a torcer. A pesar de todo, no son adolescentes ya, ¿no? Que no se diga que no saben comportarse... Y que la desgracia que se podía haber armado por este frente ha quedado del todo esquivada.

Ojo, que como ya he dicho, había que evitar que se cruzaran antes. Ahora ha pasado algo el tiempo y Yamato ha tenido tiempo para enfriarse los ánimos más que de sobra. Es para darles un diploma o algo...

Y ya te lo dije, pero el trocito en el que llega Taichi que salió en el capítulo 40 era parte de este, pero decidí moverlo para dejar el corte justo entre actu y actu... Ya sabes que sino no me quedo contenta...

 **Nika:** Oh, tú lo que pasa es que has sentido una alteración en la fuerza por la que me he entretenido liando estos días... Mejor, así las amenazas las recibo por trocitos y no todos de golpe xDDDD Tú lee con calma que como puedes ver ya llevo esto bastante avanzado. Estoy de baja y sin permiso para moverme demasiado de casa así que tú imagínate las viciadas que me pego a escribir para evitar deprimirme por no poder irme a la playa...

Espero que te guste por dónde han ido los tiros... Ya me contarás e_e ¡Un abrazo! ❤❤❤

 **Guest:** Jo, cada vez que escribo guest un candelabro en mi cabeza me canta cosas... T_T Lo sé, lo sé. Ha sido una pequeña maldad que me he permitido hacer. Hubiera sido una solución, no te lo voy a negar, pero prefiero que las cosas vayan de una forma más natural y menos ""forzada"" ante un asunto tan delicado como ese.

Me alegro de que te esté gustado ❤ ¡En un ratito más!


	42. Tenía miedo

\- Conozco matrimonios que llevan casados cincuenta años que tienen menos crisis que vosotros dos – Hiroaki se quedó mirando hacia los dos chicos mientras que se reía de ellos abiertamente.

Conocía a los amigos de sus hijos desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para no haber llegado a tenerles aprecio a todos y a cada uno de ellos aunque estuvieran empeñados en dejarlo sin lugar de trabajo con más frecuencia de la que nadie desearía. Agradecía que a pesar de todo nunca hubieran dejado de lado a Yamato, ya que él lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía el carácter que se gastaba. Algo tenía que haber sacado de él…

No le había costado ningún trabajo dejarse convencer por Taichi para que le dijera el día que volvía y la hora para poder ir a hablar con él. Sabía lo que había pasado, había sido capaz de sonsacárselo a Yamato antes de que se fuera y luego había ido Takeru a completar los huecos que habían quedado a medias. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar ayudar a que las cosas se calmaran y, por suerte, parecía que así había sido.

\- ¿Te dan unos días libres, verdad? – le preguntó a su hijo mientras que terminaba de guardar las cosas en su maleta.

\- Sí, y aunque no me los den, ahora creo que todo va a estar más calmado, solo quedan reuniones y preparativos de última hora – al menos en lo que a él respectaba.

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes al norte con nosotros esos días? – sugirió Taichi, quien estaba esperando por el mayor de los Ishida para volver. Era una de las condiciones que le había puesto Koemi para dejarlo escaparse, incluso a sabiendas de que era algo que debía de hacer cuánto antes, que no hiciera el viaje solo. Y el enterarse de que él iba a ir a recibir a su hijo fue la excusa perfecta.

\- No, creo que tengo todavía muchas cosas que preparar por aquí… Llevo un mes fuera más o menos, necesito organizarme – negó con la cabeza.

\- También necesitas organizar otras cosas en Tokio – soltó sin piedad alguna Taichi antes de girarse como si no hubiera dicho nada.

\- Lo digo en serio, probablemente tenga unos cuantos correos importantes acumulados a los que quiero echar un ojo para ir preparándolo todo. Ahora soy yo el que está al mando, no solo tengo que esperar instrucciones. Tengo que saber qué instrucciones dar yo…

\- Pobrecillos… Lo que van a tener que aguantar… - uno de los cojines del sofá voló hacia su cara antes de que Yamato desapareciera de nuevo de vuelta al salón decidiendo ignorarlos.

Había algo que extrañaba al chico y era que después de la conversación que habían tenido, su amigo no intentara mediar en el otro tema. Era obvio que sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado entre él y Sora y cómo estaba todo a aquellas alturas, ¿por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Había aprendido realmente a no meterse donde nadie lo llamaba? ¿O simplemente se daba por satisfecho habiendo sido capaz de arreglar la parte que le correspondía? El comentario de que tenía cosas pendientes en Tokio era el primero que le había hecho con respecto al tema y eso, en el fondo, le parecía extraño.

Ni siquiera en todo el trayecto de vuelta hacia el ferri que comunicaba Tanegashima con el resto de Japón en el que se suponía que ambos se deberían de ir. Le hubiera gustado que se quedaran más tiempo, especialmente su padre, pero entendía que la vida de todos ellos estaba en otra parte.

\- Sí, Takeru, llegaré sobre las diez de la noche más o menos, si quieres puedes venir a buscarnos… No, a mí y a Yagami. ¿Cómo que qué hace aquí? Qué más te da, ya te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a casa… - Hiroaki estaba hablando con el menos de sus hijos mientras que caminaba al lado de los otros dos-. ¿Que te pase a tu hermano? Vale… - le tendió el aparato a Yamato-. Toma.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes? – fue la contestación que le dio nada más responder.

\- ¿No te dijo papá que me llamaras?

\- Sí, pero no he tenido tiempo todavía… - dejó que ambos se adelantaran unos pasos, quedándose atrás para poder hablar con él más tranquilamente.

\- Seguro que no…

\- No, además ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de encender el teléfono ni nada todavía. He tenido una vuelta a casa movidita…

\- ¿No lo has encendido todavía?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- No te enfades, ¿vale?

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Yo… lo siento. Iba a hacerlo, de verdad, pero no quiso escucharme y luego se me olvidó volver a decirle nada…

\- ¿De qué hablas? Acabo de llegar a casa después de unas semanas asquerosas, háblame claro que no tengo el mejor funcionamiento mental ahora mismo.

\- Como si normalmente lo tuvieras … - hizo una pausa-. Lo que pasa es que se me olvidó decirle a Sora que estabas de aislamiento.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Lo siento! Me la crucé ayer y fue cuando me di cuenta. Intenté decírselo cuando te fuiste, pero no quería ni oír hablar del tema y luego se me olvidó por completo – tampoco había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de verla durante aquellas semanas.

\- ¿No le has dicho ni media palabra hasta ayer?

\- Más o menos…

Detuvo sus pasos, pensando en las implicaciones de aquello. De repente, sí que tenía ganas de volver a casa y poder dejar que los otros dos se fueran.

\- Para una vez que tienes que irte de la lengua, te quedas callado…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Si me sienta a mí peor que a ti… ¡Pero ya se lo he dicho!

\- A buenas horas…

\- Oye, habérselo dicho tú y no haberme usado a mí para ver si por casualidad se me ocurría chivarme.

\- ¡Pues claro que te uso para eso si sabía que ibas a ir corriendo a ello! – alzó la voz lo suficiente para que tanto Taichi como su padre se girase hacia él-. Da igual, ya veré cómo lo arreglo yo ahora.

\- ¿Pero vas a arreglarlo? ¿Hola? ¿Hermano?

\- ¿Takeru? – el teléfono había vuelto a manos de Hiroaki.

\- … ¡Y luego el hermano pequeño soy yo! ¿A qué hora dices que llegaís?

\- Sobre las diez…

* * *

Hacía media hora que había dejado que se fueran. Las noticias que le había dado su hermano habían hecho que estuviera a punto de ir con ellos, de dar su brazo a torcer del todo y acompañarlos hasta Tokio para acabar de una vez con toda aquella situación, pero, en el último momento se había echado para atrás.

¿Y si realmente le había dado igual que estuviera todo aquel tiempo sin dar señales porque estaba lo suficientemente enfadada y dolida como para no haber querido saber de él? Aquella idea había cruzado su cabeza únicamente unos segundos pero había servido para que se acobardara en sobremanera.

No es que no le importara lo que ella hubiera hecho, es que empezaba a pensar que le importaba muchos menos que perderla. Y sabía que la forma en la que le había dicho lo del ascenso no era la mejor, ni mucho menos, la más correcta. Era consciente de que aquello lo había usado para hacerle daño y le daba miedo la situación que hubiera podido ocasionar ya que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarla desde ese momento.

Abrió la puerta, volviendo de nuevo a su hogar, ahora solo de nuevo salvo por el ruido de la televisión que indicaba que Gabumon estaba distraído. Mejor, necesitaba tener algo de tiempo a solas para hacer aquello. Pasó rápidamente a recoger el teléfono que había dejado apagado encima de la mesa del comedor y entrando en su habitación con él en la mano.

Dudaba, no estaba seguro de querer hacer aquello por miedo a lo que se pudiera encontrar, pero, a pesar de todo, pulsó la tecla de encendido. Se le hizo eterno el tiempo que el terminal tardó en mostrar el logotipo de la marca y en pedirle la clave para dejarle acceder al sistema. Incluso, tras haberlo introducido, lo dejó tirado en la cama antes de sentarse él también.

\- Pareces un crío de catorce años otras vez – se dijo a sí mismo recordando algunos momentos vividos en el pasado cuando la respuesta de un mensaje era mucho más importante que todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos más antes de que empezara a sentir el teléfono vibrar a su lado de manera continuada. Todo lo que había recibido a lo largo de un mes estaba empezando a llegar a la vez. aquello iba a ir para largo… Y no estaba para perder el tiempo así en aquel momento.

Cuando por fin dejó de vibrar se acercó, cogiéndolo con la mano temblorosa e introduciendo el patrón de desbloqueo.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Entre todas las notificaciones de todos los tipos había una en concreto. Un mensaje que se repetía muchas veces, más que días había estado con el teléfono apagado. Y en la cabecera de ese mensaje ponía en todos exactamente lo que él quería leer: Sora. Todas las llamadas que no había sido capaz de recibir al haber estado aislado.

Se quedó congelado.

Si su hermano no le había dicho ni media palabra de lo que estaba pasando debía de haber pensado que no quería saber de ella y que ni siquiera se dignaba a cogerle el teléfono durante todo aquel tiempo. Esa idea hizo que una sensación de miedo se apoderase de él. Bien era cierto que Takeru le había dicho que le había explicado finalmente la situación, peor solo el día anterior. ¡Ayer! ¿Y todos los demás días que había intentado saber de él y no había tenido respuesta?

Intentó empezar a limpiar todas las notificaciones que no eran de su interés, buscando alguna otra más de ella más allá de todas las llamadas. No había nada más. Parecía que al menos había preferido ir de la forma más directa y recurrir a las llamadas. Entre todas las demás notificaciones había un mensaje de su hermano, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño.

¿Por qué le mandaba un mensaje Takeru si sabía perfectamente que no lo iba a leer? A su hermano la paternidad le estaba consumiendo el cerebro a pasos agigantados. Tendría que decirle que se lo había buscado por pasar a formar parte de la familia Yagami, con todo el perdón de su cuñada.

A pesar de todo, y viendo que la fecha del mensaje era del día anterior, entró en la conversación viendo que había una imagen para descargar. Eso ya tenía más sentido sería una foto de su sobrino para darle la bienvenida y que lo viera cuando lo encendiera.

La cara de sorpresa que se le quedó a Yamato no tuvo precio. En algo no se había equivocado. Su sobrino sí que salía en la fotografía… pero no salía solo. Ajena a que alguien se la estuviera sacando, con Dai sobre las rodillas, estaba Sora. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verla, aunque fuera de aquella forma. Y aunque había mil cosas en las que se hubiera podido fijar, aquella vez simplemente se fijó en que la conocía lo suficiente como para notar en su expresión que algo no andaba bien. Y él sabía perfectamente qué era lo que no estaba bien.

Leyó e texto adjunto a la imagen, escrito por su hermano:

" _A ver si te dejas de dar vueltas y de hacer el idiota de una vez"_

Casi sin poder evitarlo, salió de la conversación yendo directo a los contactos para buscar el número de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de darle a la tecla de llamada, de nuevo, se quedó congelado. La decisión y la confianza en lo que iba a hacer se esfumaron de repente y, tras unos segundos volvió a tirar el teléfono encima de la cama. No podía hacerlo, no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Tenía miedo.

* * *

Antes de nada, me he levantado hoy por la mañana con todas las notificaciones juntas de los que habéis dado a follow y a favoritos en la historia más o menos desde que la publiqué... Todo a su ritmo, sí señor. Más vale enterarme tarde que nunca...¡Muchas gracias! ❤

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¡Bieeeen! Ya tengo una estrellita . Ahora a ver cuánto tardas en quitármela... Así a ojo en cuánto leas este capítulo jajajaja

sí, la pena es que no haya testigos para creerlos xDDDD Yo te dije que necesitaba que pasara algo de tiempo y no solo para que estuviera recuperado Taichi. Había muchas cosas por las que dejar pasar unas semanillas, desde hacer el mal con la trampa de las nauseas, como calmar un poco a la fiera y que pudiera ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva diferente.


	43. Llamada finalizada

Le temblaban las manos como no recordaba que le hubieran hecho en años. A pesar de la cantidad de años en uno de los campos más exigentes de la industria de la moda, donde había aprendido a controlar sus nervios al menos aparentemente, siempre había tenido sus más y sus menos con ellos. Sabía que tenía que dar gracias de que su estómago al menos se estuviera comportando, lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era aquello.

\- ¡Sora! Tienes que calmarte – Biyomon revoloteó hasta colocarse a su altura.

\- Estoy muy calmada… - le dijo antes de darle otra vuelta entre las manos al papel que estaba sujetando.

\- Sí, claro… Como no te calmes de una vez te vas a acabar poniendo enferma otra vez – le recriminó colocándose delante de su cara.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- ¡Distraerte!

\- ¿Con qué, eh? He estado intentando dibujar antes y no he sido capaz de hacer ni una sola línea – protestó por lo bajo.

\- Pues… ¡Ya sé! ¡Ven conmigo!

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Tú ven conmigo – volvió a posarse en el suelo cogiendo así una de las manos de su compañera para que fuera con ella.

Observó atenta los movimientos de su amiga mientras que le ponía pata arriba todas sus cosas. Tenía tiempo de sobra, podía dejarla revolver tranquilamente todo lo que quisiera, pero no tenía mucha idea de lo que pudiera estar tramando. Es más, parecía que lo que estaba buscando era algo que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que podía ser.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás buscando?

\- ¡Ya lo verás!

Acabó consiguiendo sacarle una risa intentando adivinar qué se traía su pequeña amiga entre manos. A fin de cuentas, lo que le sobraba en aquel momento era tiempo.

* * *

\- Estabas de mejor humor cuando estábamos de aislamiento – Gabumon iba siguiendo sin demasiada prisa los pasos de su compañero por la playa, quedándose con facilidad atrás debido a la diferencia de zancada entre ambos.

\- No estoy de mal humor – no mentía si a lo que se refería su amigo era a que estaba enfadado. En todo caso, aquella vez si estaba enfadado con alguien era consigo mismo por no haberse atrevido a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Hacía ya dos días que su padre y Taichi se habían ido y estaba exactamente en la misma situación.

\- Yo no he dicho que estés de mal humor – acabó alcanzándolo aprovechando que se había detenido siendo consciente de que estaba dejándolo demasiado atrás-. Si no fueras tan cabezota no te buscarías estas situaciones tú solo…

\- Ya lo sé – reconoció abiertamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y si lo sabes por qué no haces por arreglarlo de una vez?

\- Porque no es tan sencillo – se giró para observarlo.

\- Claro que lo es. Si todos los problemas que has tenido tuvieran una solución tan sencilla como esta seguro que no eras tan gruñón y tan cascarrabias – acabó diciendo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

La respuesta del chico fue poner cara de sorpresa por el precioso puñal que le acababa de lanzar el digimon. En el fondo no pudo más que sonreír de medio lado.

\- ¿Tú quieres acabar en el agua, eh? – dijo con tono amenazador aprovechando estaban no demasiado lejos de la orilla.

Gabumon retrocedió unos pasos por si acaso se le ocurría cumplir su amenaza, colocándose en la parte de la arena seca.

\- Cobarde… - murmuró divertido antes de decidir que se había cansado de tanto dar vueltas sin rumbo.

Tomó asiento en la arena, sin importar mucho que no estuviera del todo seca. En el fondo sabía que su compañero tenía toda la razón del mundo y que quizás debería de hacerle caso y dejarse de tonterías. Lo sabía perfectamente. Aunque tuviera toda la razón del mundo para seguir enfadado prefería dar su brazo a torcer que seguir en aquella situación en la que además, el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

Resopló acabando por decirse a sí mismo que no era para tanto, que había hecho cosas mucho más complicadas en su vida como para no ser capaz de darle a la tecla de llamada de una maldita vez por todas. Había sido capaz de salir de una pieza de un accidente muy serio en un transbordador espacial, ¿de verdad era tan difícil aquello?

\- Se acabó – dijo en voz alta antes se sacar rápidamente el teléfono de su bolsillo y sin pensar aquella vez en la cantidad de idioteces que podían echarlo para atrás, calcó sobre el botón de llamada.

La suerte estaba echada y sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Escuchar los tonos de llamada se le hizo eterno, primero uno, luego otro y antes de llegar tan siquiera al tercero se cortó. Se quedó mirando hacia la pantalla viendo claramente que en ella ponía "llamada finalizada"…

\- No te voy a decir que no te lo merezcas – desde su hombro la voz de su amigo sonó al aprovechar éste que estaba sentando para haberse asomado desde allí.

\- Cállate…

¿Llamada finalizada? ¿Se había cortado o era ella la que había colgado? Las últimas llamadas perdidas habían sido de tres días atrás y luego no había vuelto a saber absolutamente nada más, ni el más mínimo rastro de ella. ¿Podría haberse cansado de estar esperando a que diera señales? Ahora sabía que no había sido intencionado, ¿verdad? Su hermano le había dicho que por fin le había contado que estaba de aislamiento y que no iba a poder hablar con nadie en aquellas semanas, por muy enfadada que pudiera estar por no haber sabido absolutamente nada de él ahora sabía el verdadero motivo.

\- Quizás se ha cortado – dijo en voz alta.

\- Prueba a llamar otra vez.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¡Quieres llamar de una vez! – la voz del digimon sonó cargada de impaciencia.

\- ¡Ya voy!

Volvió a repetir la acción de antes, esperando que aquella vez hubiera más suerte. Pero aquella vez fue incluso peor, la llamada se cortó automáticamente después del primero tono. De nuevo en la pantalla aparecían aquellas letras que ponían "llamada finalizada". Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a guardar el objeto en su bolsillo.

\- ¿No lo vas a intentar más?

\- Ahora no – dijo repentinamente mucho más serio de lo que había estado hasta el momento.

Que la llamada se hubiera cortado por cualquier motivo una vez era totalmente comprensible, pero dos… Además, podía llegar a pensar que podría estar colgándole intencionadamente porque estuviera ocupada en alguna reunión, pero sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos dejaba siempre el teléfono o bien apagado o en silencio y olvidado en cualquier otra punta del lugar. No podría cortar ella la llamada porque la interrumpiera.

Si había sido ella la que había dado por terminada la llamada era porque había querido. Porque la que no quería hablar con él ahora era ella. ¿Le habría sentado mal la confirmación de que había vuelto del todo a la vida laboral? ¿Era eso? ¿Había sido peor que se enterase de que finalmente había aceptado el ascenso que el pensar que hubiera estado ignorándola todo aquellos días?

Si lo pensaba fríamente era una explicación perfectamente lógica. Que pudiera pasarse enfadado y sin querer saber del mundo durante semanas era un comportamiento tan propio de él que a nadie debería de parecerle extraño. Y, si lo miraba de forma más general, tenía mucho más peso la otra opción. Una pataleta de un mes era lo normal en él, incluso de dos. Que se hubiera enfado con él por haberle dicho que lo ascendían de aquellas formas y para encima haberlo llevado a cabo y tener que enterarse semanas más tarde por Takeru en vez de por él, tenía muchas papeletas de ser el verdadero motivo de todo aquello.

Cogió una piedra que había no demasiado lejos de él antes de tirarla hacia el agua, molesto consigo mismo para luego ponerse en pie.

\- Vamos a casa… - le dijo al digimon mientras que se sacudía la arena de los pantalones.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** si ya sabía que me iba a quedar castigada sin estrella en cuánto lo leyeras, y ahora todavía más T_T Ya bastante bien se estaba portando como el adulto que se supone que es como para no meter la pata en tantos párrafos seguidos ❤❤

¿Y ahora le ha tocado que el karma le devuelva la jugada y tener que ser él quien se quede con cara de tonto mientras que le cuelgan el teléfono dos veces seguidas? Ya me veo sin estrella una semana o dos más... T_T ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso la pelirroja?

A ti no te doy abrazos que eso implica acercarme y me pegas T_T

 **Ale:** ¡Gracias! me alegro de que te esté gustando. La verdad es que siempre he sido de actualizar rapidillo, pero este está yendo bastante más rápido porque tengo bastante más tiempo libre y puedo escribir con calma y alargar un poquitillo más los capítulos para meter en ellos todo lo que quiero. Normalmente este era el ritmo que tenía en los fines de semana cuando libraba xDDD

Espero que este capítulo también te guste ❤ ¡Un abrazo!


	44. ¡Nada!

Sora y Biyomon caminaban por la calle con paso no especialmente rápido. Aunque conocía la zona, no era un lugar que hubiera frecuentado con tanta frecuencia como para no tener que prestar atención por dónde iba. Además, no se podía decir que confiara demasiado en su sentido de la orientación en aquellos momentos. A decir verdad, no se fiaba de nada que tuviera que ver con su propio funcionamiento cerebral en aquellas circunstancias. Llevaba una temporada de perros en la que parecía que absolutamente todo a su alrededor se había vuelto loco.

En cuestión de días había visto como su vida personal se ponía patas arriba, que había estado a punto de perder a su mejor amigo, se había reencontrado con alguien que no pensaba volver a ver, y su vida laboral, aunque hubiera sido para bien, la había absorbido de tal manera que apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasado.

Lo único en lo que había tenido tiempo de pensar era en que se había equivocado estrepitosamente en sus decisiones a la hora de no contarle a Yamato detalles importantes de su pasado. No lo había hecho intencionadamente, pero probablemente hubiera sido un acto reflejo de su subconsciente el que le había impedido hacerlo. Y tambien, hasta cierto punto, reconocía que se había equivocado soltándole de golpe que no quería que se fuera de su lado.

Era obvio que no quería que se fuera de su lado, que no se quedara con ella y que tuviera que alejarse otra vez tantos kilómetros de ella. Pero podía vivir con ello. No era nadie para pedirle que tomara semejante decisión… Y lo había hecho. Estaba segura de que había sido la situación, los nervios de aquel día que la habían pillado con la guardia baja. Pero, de llegar a decirle aquello coscientemente, debería de haber sido de otra forma.

Parecía mentira que hubiera tenido que ser apenas unas horas atrás que se le hubiera ocurrido la solución a todos y cada uno de sus problemas… Había estado tan atada de manos por su propia vida laboral que no había podido llegar a plantearse más opciones que continuar con el día a día de la forma que mejor pudiera. Y de repente… en su cabeza todo había encajado.

* * *

 _\- ¿Yo? – Haru miró a la pelirroja sin entender._

 _La vio asentir antes de hacerle un gesto para que esperara allí a que fuera a por algunas cosas a su habitación ya que recordaba perfectamente lo que había dejado encima de su cama encendiendo._

 _\- ¿Y a esta que le pasa? – Andrew se acercó a la otra chica cuando se quedaron solos con la misma cara de no entender nada._

 _\- No lo sé, que yo sepa la dejé muriéndose por las esquinas, con un aspecto horrible y con el hermano y la madre del… desaparecido – utilizó aquella palabra mientras que bajaba el tono de voz._

 _\- Yo tampoco sé lo que le pasa – Biyomon entró finalmente en la conversación, colocándose encima del respaldo de uno de los sillones-. Llegó hace un rato acelerada pero no sé qué trama…_

 _Bajó de nuevo las escaleras con su ordenador en los brazos, dejándolo sobre la encimera de la cocina antes de volver a girarse hacia los presentes._

 _\- ¿Tenemos absolutamente todos los acuerdos firmados y todo listo para empezar a funcionar, verdad? – fue lo primero que fijo._

 _\- Sí… que yo sepa sí. Tú ya has supervisado que todo el proyecto esté completo y has pasado comprobando que los patrones hayan sido duplicados a la forma digital todavía hace dos días… Sora, ¿qué pasa?_

 _\- Porque necesito que te encargues de supervisar tú todo unos días – soltó de golpe antes de cruzar una mirada finalmente con su compañera digimon._

 _\- ¿¡Yo!?_

 _\- Sí tú, no me mires así. Sabes tanto de todos los detalles como yo porque has estado ayudándome a prepararlo desde el principio. Necesito que ocupes mi puesto hasta que yo vuelva._

 _\- ¿Hasta que tú vuelvas de dónde?_

 _\- ¿Tú de dónde crees que va a tener que volver? – finalmente Andrew se metió de nuevo en la conversación observando la escena con una sonrisa divertida en los labios._

* * *

Aquello había sido lo más sencillo de todo. No era algo que le preocupaba. El duro trabajo de meses había quedado cerrado y, aunque no fuera así, confiaba plenamente en las decisiones que tomara aquella en quién había dejado todo el control. Por una vez no iba a anteponer su propia vida laboral a todo lo demás. No podía hacerlo, sabía que sería una equivocación. Y ya llevaba bastantes en la cuenta como para permitirse otra más.

Confiaba plenamente en Haru. Había aprendido con ella desde el principio y se había ganado el puesto que ocupaba en aquel momento. Sin duda, no podía estar más tranquila. Y si, por alguna casualidad hubiera algún problema siempre podía localizarla con facilidad.

No era como si estar en aquellos momentos en la otra punta del país fuera a ser un problema. Como bien había preguntado Andrew, ¿A qué otro sitio iba a tener que volver? Hacía apenas media hora que había vuelto a tocar tierra firme en el puerto de la isla de Tanegashima.

* * *

 _\- ¿Y me lo dices ahora? – sin importarle mucho que estuviera la madre de él delante se había girado hacia Takeru con la peor de sus caras de incredulidad._

 _\- ¡Fui a decírtelo según me enteré pero no me dejaste ni abrir la boca!_

 _\- Han pasado… ¿dos semanas? ¿tres semanas? ¿No has tenido tiempo de volver a intentar decírmelo?_

 _\- Pero si no te he visto ni el pelo…_

 _\- ¿Cuándo vuelve?_

 _\- Pues no sé si mañana o pasado. Debe de saberlo su padre – Natsuko había sido la que había dicho algo por fin observando curiosa la conversación que estaba teniendo delante de ella-, si quieres puedo preguntarle…_

 _\- No, no hace falta – negó con la cabeza-. Con eso me basta…_

 _\- ¿Para qué? – Takeru volvió a preguntar mirándola._

 _\- ¿Te crees que después de estar pasando todos estos días dándome cabezazos porque pensaba que ni siquiera se dignaba a cogerme el teléfono voy a dejarlo todo a la suerte de una llamada? – negó con la cabeza-. Me voy a casa… tengo cosas importantes que preparar._

 _Prácticamente los había dejado con la palabra en la boca, observándola alejarse sin decir nada, haciendo que incluso en pequeño agitara una de sus manitas diciéndole adiós._

 _\- Supongo que irá a hacer algo útil, no como el otro idiota que tengo por hermano…_

 _\- No digas eso de tu hermano. Ya bastante tiene con todo... todo lo que tiene encima._

 _\- Y lo que se ha buscado él también solito…_

 _\- Eso no te lo voy a negar…_

* * *

Todo lo demás había sido sencillo. Sabía perfectamente la ruta, simplemente necesitaba encontrar una combinación que le pudiera venir bien y lo más pronto posible. Era complicado dado que no eran tantos los medios de transporte que viajaban tan hacia el sur, pero se sabía las combinaciones de otras ocasiones.

Había llegado al puerto de la pequeña ciudad a media tarde y solo esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien. El trayecto más sencillo para aquellas ocasiones en las que no importaba el tiempo que se tardara en llegar, sino el salir hacia el sur lo más rápido posible bastaba con una combinación de tren y luego por mar. Habían sido los últimos kilómetros de trayecto los que se habían hecho eternos, en los que los nervios habían empezado a amenazar más seriamente. ¿Y si aunque hubiera estado de aislamiento igualmente no hubiera querido saber de ella? Lo conocía más que de sobra como para saber que esa opción estaba ahí tan clara como las demás.

Y era lo que más miedo le daba.

Pero no podía quedarse eternamente esperando a que las cosas se arreglaran solas. Si quería hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo bien. Y por eso estaba allí, con la mejor compañía que podría tener para no terminar de volverse loca en aquel trayecto.

* * *

 _\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás buscando? Vamos a llegar al puerto no tardando y tienes todas mis cosas tiradas por ahí… - comentó riéndose ligeramente acercándose hasta Biyomon._

 _\- Tú estás muy nerviosa y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que no te has arreglado nada…_

 _\- ¿Qué? – se le escapó aquella pregunta prácticamente una octava más alta de lo que su tono de voz solía ser-. ¿De verdad crees que después de todo el caos de estos días me preocupa mucho eso?_

 _\- ¡Pues deberías! Con esa cara de cansada y de llevas casi sin dormir días…_

 _\- Oye… ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a mí cara?_

 _\- ¡Pues que se te nota que estás agotada!_

 _\- Biyomon… no creo que eso sea lo que más vaya a importar en este momento…_

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! – acabó por alzar de nuevo el vuelo hacia ella llevando una prenda de ropa sujeta con ella._

 _\- ¿Cuándo ha llegado eso a mi maleta?_

 _\- Lo metí yo… - reconoció finalmente-. ¡Venga! Tienes que cambiarte para que te vea bonita…_

 _\- Biyomon…_

 _\- ¡Nada! Ya verás como se arregla todo mucho más fácilmente. ¿No te acuerdas ya la de veces que te llegaste a cambiarte de ropa el día del concierto?_

 _\- ¿Qué concierto?_

 _\- Sabes perfectamente de qué concierto te hablo…_

 _No era complicado que aquella pequeña digimon acabara contagiándole su buen humor y que le hiciera caso. Quizás tuviera razón… Sonrió recordando exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Cómo iba a haberse olvidado de aquello. Y lo ridícula que le parecía ahora toda aquella situación con la que tenía entonces encima…_

 _\- Vale, pero tú recoge todo en su sitio o luego no nos dará tiempo… - le dijo antes de alargar la mano y coger lo que ella le tendía-. Vengo ahora…_

 _Biyomon sonrió orgullosa de que por fin le hubiera hecho caso. No recogió automáticamente las cosas de su amiga, aprovechando para revolver algo más y sacar algunas cosas más antes de dejárselas fuera. Tampoco había tanto que recoger, apenas había traído cosas con ella, solo lo justo y necesario pero estaba todo tan organizado en el interior que no había sido capaz a dar con lo que había escondido._

 _Mientras que terminaba de recoger las últimas prendas se fijó en que dentro de la chaqueta de Sora su teléfono empezaba a vibrar, acercándose para ver quién era. Se llevó rápidamente las alas al pico nada más leer el nombre que aparecía en pantalla alargando una de ellas para intentar cogerlo fallando sin querer sin poder acertar bien. Miró hacia Sora quien parecía todavía ajena a lo que estaba haciendo o dejando de hacer la digimon, solo para darse cuenta que apenas unos segundos después volvía a aparecer la misma llamada entrante. De nuevo, intentando cogerla, le dio sin querer al botón de colgar._

 _Giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia la pelirroja que parecía haber desaparecido en el baño por fin, esforzándose aquella vez por intentar darle a la tecla que debía si volvía a sonar… pasado un rato, al ver que no se volvía a repetir y antes de que la pillara enredando donde no debía se las arregló para eliminar las notificaciones de la pantalla… Aquello era una buena señal, no iba a ser tan grave a tan poco tiempo… ¿verdad? Volvió a dejar el objeto dónde lo había encontrado._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Sora volviendo a aparecer a su lado._

 _\- ¡Nada! – se giró hacia ella prácticamente de un brinco-. ¿Ves? Así ya verás como seguro todo se arregla mucho más rápido…_

 _\- Anda… déjate de tonterías…_

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos reconociendo finalmente la zona. Se las había arreglado para no perderse a pesar de todo, aquello era una buena señal sin duda… Buscó con la mirada la de su amiga antes de coger aire, cerrar los ojos y soltarlo lentamente. Ya casi estaba…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** jajajajaja pobrecillo Takeru, lo tengo aquí conmigo en el rincón. Estamos castigados los dos así que nos contamos mutuamente los motivos de los castigos y esas cosas. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se nos acusa de lo mismo... Si es que... ya nos vale jajaja

Me voy a ir montando mi tienda de campaña en el rincón del castigo, que se está a la sombra y a gustito. Aunque creo que esto empieza a estar un poco apretadito porque estoy viendo llegar a la pobrecilla Biyomon también al rincón de los castigados. Vamos a montarnos nuestra propia fiesta privada aquí y verás tú qué bien los lo vamos a pasar jajajaja

¿Responde este capítulo a tus dudas POR FIN? ❤❤

 **Ale** : es una buena constumbre que tengo eso de tener falta de autcontrol xDD Así que así os aprovecháis y no os tengo esperando de semana en semana para subir las cosas. Imagínate que tardo en subir alguno de los capítulos tras La Bronca, yo creo que me caen tomatazos T_T jajaj Me alegro de que te siga gustando esta historia. ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu review!

 **Nika:** OMG, viciada que te has pegado jajajajaja Te has leído todo lo que he armado en la tramilla de Londres de golpe, eso es para acabar haciendo terapia en un rinconcito. Me alegro de que te hayas viciado tanto, hasta del picazón de garganta y todo jajajaja Soy mala, lo sé. De hecho cuando escribí toda esa parte me acordé del día que me pillaste de pleno haciendo cosas en el otro fanfic para poder usar luego en este relacionadas con todo el fregado que he liado.

Y la forma en la que fui construyendo que todo explotara tambien me llevó unos días elaborarla para que fuera de la forma más "BOOM" posible, así que me alegro de que te haya gustado jajaja

Ahora, por glotona, a esperar que suba las cositas jajaja Por suerte estoy de baja y llevo un ritmo más o menos de fin de semana subiendo las cosas, así que no os voy a tener esperando mucho entre actu y actu. Puedes ir comprando tomates si quieres ya y más palomitas ❤❤❤❤


	45. Me da igual

Gabumon iba con paso lento observando desde no demasiada distancia a su compañero. No le gustaba ese camino por el que había decidido volver y llevaba un rato protestando por ello sin que le hiciera demasiado caso. Bajo esa capa de piel que siempre llevaba encima, a aquellas alturas del año y caminando cuesta arriba él se sofocaba enseguida. Aquella vez, solo por orgullo, decidió dejarlo seguir su camino aunque se empezara a alejar más de la cuenta.

Con lo que el digimon no contaba era que de repente algo salido de nada y que no había visto venir de ninguna manera hubiera aparecido del cielo para hacerlo salirse del camino y desaparecer de detrás de Yamato tras unos arbustos. Un ala demasiado familiar delante de su hocico haciéndole guardar silencio fue lo único que evitó que hiciera algo más.

Rápidamente, asintiendo a Biyomon, entendió que era mejor quedarse lejos y dejar que su compañero continuara su camino solo.

* * *

\- Oye, te lo digo desde ahora, te está pesando el trasero más de la cuenta de una temporada para aquí, como sigamos así vas a hacerle la competencia a Agumon… - le dijo a su digimon mientras que recorría el camino de vuelta a casa al llevar un rato sin haber escuchado nada de él.

Se estaba tomando con calma el camino de vuelta a casa, no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Hasta el lunes siguiente no tenía que presentarse de nuevo, y aunque sí que era verdad que tenía que estudiarse unas cuantas cosas para no perderse demasiado al comenzar con todo, no le apetecía ni lo más mínimo.

Se giró, extrañado de no obtener respuesta por parte de Gabumon, para encontrarse que no había nadie detrás de él, ni siquiera en la lejanía. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde…?

Aquel camino era cuesta arriba y normalmente se le solía quedar atrás, quejándose o bien de que empezaba a hacer calor o de que iba demasiado rápido, pero aquella vez no había ni rastro de él.

\- No me lo puedo creer – murmuró por lo bajo-. Pues no pienso ir a buscarlo para traerlo yo…

No pensaba volver a recorrer todo el camino de vuelta, cogerlo en cuello y subir todo aquello otra vez con él. Pesaba. Así que como no se iba a perder y lo consideraba lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, continuó su camino de vuelta. Llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo el vago… y lo que era mucho más preocupando, ocupando sus tardes libres en dedicarse a ver la televisión, especialmente el programa de cocina de Mimi. Aquello, sin duda no podía ser bueno. Iba a tener que empezar a obligarlo a salir con él por las mañanas si pretendía que fuera con él en cuatro meses.

Lanzó la mirada hacia atrás un par de veces más a medida que iba continuando su camino a pesar de todo, empezando a pensar que a ese paso iba a tener que pegar media vuelta de verdad para acabar subiéndolo él. Negó con la cabeza, quedándose quieto dónde estaba haciendo algo de tiempo para ver si así lo alcanzaba de una vez.

* * *

No había necesitado nada más que un par de últimos empujones de su amiga para llegar hasta el final de su camino. Si cuando estaban todavía de viaje sus manos habían estado temblando, ahora estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por controlarse y no tener que acabar devolviendo, aunque con toda aquella situación, no había tenido cuerpo para comer nada todavía.

Recordaba perfectamente la dirección, aunque la gran mayoría de las veces que se habían visto había sido en Tokio, no siempre había tenido que ser él quien había tenido que moverse para poder estar juntos. Y Sora había tenido tiempo para leerse aquella dirección durante el trayecto que podía decirse que se la sabía mejor la suya propia.

\- Sora – la había reclamado la voz de Biyomon antes de que llamara a la puerta-. Sora, mira…

A pesar de que lo menos que le apetecía en aquel momento era distraerse con nada, intentando autoconvencerse para poder continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, giró la cabeza hacia donde señalaba a su amiga comprendiendo al instante qué era lo que había llamado su atención.

No demasiado lejos de dónde ella estaba, seguido de su digimon, Yamato caminaba de vuelta hacia allí. Hacía un mes que no había vuelto a tenerlo delante y aunque hubieran pasado temporadas más largas sin verse aquella vez era totalmente diferente. Era totalmente diferente porque aquellas semanas le habían parecido las más largas de su vida.

Bajó la mirada hacia Biyomon antes de ver cómo ésta alzaba el vuelo, guiñándole un ojo y dejándola sola sin darle explicaciones a dónde iba. La miró sin entender demasiado en aquellos momentos, siguiendo su vuelo sin poder evitarlo, distrayéndose de su principal objetivo.

Y sin duda, de todas las opciones posibles, lo que vio que pasaba a continuación, fue lo mejor que pudo haber visto. Ver cómo su pequeña amiga se iba revoloteando directa a por el otro digimon para tirarlo a un montón de arbustos que estaban en el camino sin previo aviso mandó los nervios de la pelirroja bien lejos de ella. Sonrió.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin algún día le faltara?

Volvió a llevar la mirada hacia Yamato, quien ahora se había detenido y miraba hacia atrás, probablemente buscando su compañía.

* * *

\- ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡No pienso volver a bajar para ir a buscarte! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de darte prisa? – aún no se había movido del lugar en el que se había detenido a esperar al digimon, cruzando los brazos.

Lo bueno de aquel lugar era que la palabra tranquilidad servía para describirlo. Si de repente en medio de Tokio lo hubiera perdido de vista de forma tan radical sí que se habría preocupado, ahora simplemente le estaba dando un tiempo para que lo alcanzara si es que tenía intención de hacerlo.

\- Tú mismo, te espero arriba – dijo finalmente antes de girarse con toda la intención de continuar su camino.

O eso hubiera hecho si no fuera porque a no demasiada distancia de él otro figura se había tenido a mitad del camino también. Una figura que nerviosamente se colocó varias veces con una mano el pelo rojizo detrás de la oreja sin poder evitarlo. No estaba seguro de si era la sorpresa o que quizás fuera la última persona que hubiera esperado ver en aquel lugar del mundo en aquel momento, pero se quedó completamente congelado.

Había vuelto de la playa, tras los dos intentos de llamada fallidos, intentando no pensar en todo lo que estaba relacionado con ella, queriendo autoconvencerse de que había sido mala suerte y que realmente no le había colgado el teléfono en dos ocasiones. Lo último que hubiera esperado encontrarse en el camino de vuelta a casa era a ella.

Su Sora.

Su Sora con un vestido de color azul cielo y usando como única prenda de abrigo un pañuelo de color rosa. Automáticamente su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada, trayendo de muy atrás en el tiempo un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de años atrás cuando de nuevo había estado gritándole a su digimon para ver dónde narices se había metido y en cuenta había encontrado a poco más que una niña con una bufanda rosa prácticamente cubriéndole hasta la nariz puesta sobre un abrigo azul claro.

\- Hola Yamato – al igual que había dicho en aquella ocasión, ese fue su saludo.

Y al igual que entonces, se había quedado completamente congelado sin saber cómo reaccionar, únicamente observándola fijamente. Estaba allí. Estaba delante de él y no se lo estaba imaginando, ¿verdad?

Todas las razones que habían estado dando vueltas en su cabeza para estar enfadado con ella parecieron deshacerse de repente y quedar en el olvido de repente. ¿Qué importaba lo que hubiera pasado años atrás? En aquel momento a él poco podía importarle. Volvió a ver cómo, de nuevo, seguramente más nerviosa que antes al ver que no decía nada, repetía el gesto de echarse el cabello hacia atrás.

No dudó más, reaccionó finalmente recortando la distancia que lo separaba de ella en apenas un par de zancadas para colocarse justo delante de ella, sin pensárselo dos veces, posando una mano en su cintura y otra en su mejilla para inclinarse hacia ella sin importarle nada más que la mujer que tenía delante.

El tiempo que tardó en reaccionar y acercarse a ella se le hizo eterno. ¿Seguía enfadado con ella? ¿Iba a pegar media vuelta e irse por otra parte? Creía conocerlo como para esperar que no actuaría de aquella forma, pero en aquella situación dudaba de hasta su propia percepción de la realidad.

Solo cuando lo vio moverse de nuevo pareció reaccionar. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que había ido solo hasta allí para poder decírselo en persona, porque no quería seguir más en la situación en la que estaban, pero aunque la idea de detenerlo y tener aquella conversación primero se disolvió de su cabeza en cuanto adivinó las intenciones de él.

Cuando Yamato se acercó hacia ella notó una sensación recorriéndola que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía. La mano en su cintura hizo que olvidara por completo cómo se podía respirar. Lo tenía a escasos centímetros de ella. Era él quien había recortado la distancia entre ambos. Y era él quien la estaba atrayendo hacia sí.

Estaba segura de que si no fuera porque la había cogido podría caerse allí mismo. Aquellas semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de él habían sido el infierno. Y por eso mismo tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Tenía que ir con las palabras por delante y no podía volver a dejarse llevar.

Sacando fuerzas de dónde no supo que las tenía, justo antes de que los labios de ambos se juntaran alzó su mano, posándola sobre los de él, deteniéndolo.

\- Lo siento… - susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

El gesto de ella lo asustó, pensando que quizás se había precipitado, que quizás había malinterpretado su presencia allí. No pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido, prácticamente aterrorizado por la idea de haberse equivocado. Solo las palabras de ella lo hicieron sonreír ligeramente, relajándose de nuevo.

\- Me da igual – contestó moviendo sus dedos en la mejilla de ella en una suave caricia-. Me da exactamente igual – repitió clavando sus azules ojos en los de Sora.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que la cara de preocupación de ella se desvaneciera poco a poco. No sonrió, simplemente mantuvo la mirada del chico antes de, ser ella ahora quien pasando sus brazos en torno a su cuello, recortara la distancia entre ambos besando por fin los labios de Yamato.

De todas las veces que habían estado separados aquella había sido la más complicada, la que más larga se había hecho. Dudas, miedo, inseguridad habían sido los compañeros de ambos durante todos aquellos días y no debería de haber sido así.

Que hubiera sido ella la que recortara la distancia del todo entre ambos antes de que le diera tiempo a alcanzarla tras decirle que le daba igual solo le había dado más confianza en sí mismo y en lo que hacía. Cómo la había echado de menos… apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo notando como cerraba más los brazos en torno a él.

Solo la falta de aire lo hizo apartarse de ella, dejando su frente apoyada sobre la de Sora, manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Cuando por fin los abrió se cruzó con la mirada canela de ella.

Sonrió.

* * *

\- Ya se lo dije yo que no iba a tener problema si me hacía caso - dijo Biyomon asomando la cabeza desde detrás del arbusto.

Sabía que no era necesario que ambos hubieran desaparecido, que no iban a molestar, pero había querido dejarles intimidad para hablar lo que tuvieran que hablar, aunque no tenían tampoco demasiado aspecto de ponerse a dialogar en aquel momento. Por eso se había acercado de esa manera tan traicionera al otro digimon sin que nadie la viera.

\- ¿No te lo parece? - giró la cabeza, dejando de vigilar a ambos humanos para observar a Gabumon quien en vez de estar cotilleando se había sentado a la sombra del arbusto-. ¡Oye! ¿Te has quedado dormido? - le dio con el ala en uno de los brazos.

\- No, solo los estoy ignorando - reconoció finalmente.

\- ¿Ignorando? ¿¡Por qué!?

\- Porque tengo calor, el camino no me gusta y porque no sé qué crees que iba a pasar aparte de eso - negó con la cabeza abriendo solo uno de sus ojos solo unos segundos para volver a cerrarlo.

* * *

Edité una cosa de este capítulo desde la aplicación y al abrirlo desde el explorador he visto que algunas cosas se habían duplicado. He pasado por ahí arreglando todos los desperfectos, pero si se me ha colado alguno, no lo tengáis en cuenta... Yo ahora me apunto también que no es buena idea editar algo sin estar en el pc. Así ya me lo sé para la próxima.

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿VES? ¿VES? No soy tan mala como me pintas, yo también tengo mi corazoncito. Y no voy a negar que este no sea uno de esos capítulos en los que los personajes han hecho lo que les ha salido exactamente de ahí. Ahora es cuando en el siguiente se empiezan a llamar de todo otra vez y ya vuelve a ser todo más lógico y coherente con aquello a lo que os tengo acostumbrado en estos días xDDD

Este capítulo debe de ser el resultado final de la tensión de todos los días anteriores, que hasta a mí me han dado pena, y no he podido evitar darles un capítulo de permiso. Con los dos digimon de fondo haciendo un poco lo que mejor se les da, claro. Pobrecito Gabumon que le pesa el trasero de tanto ver el programa de Mimi en la tele jajaja.

Y ahora no salgo de mi rincón del castigo porque no me da la gana salir, ale :D Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo que para algo llevas días sufriendo mientras que yo hago el mal ❤❤❤


	46. Adultos

Se le había olvidado todo lo que tenía pensado decir, por más que lo intentaba las palabras no acudían a su cabeza en aquel momento. Tampoco sentía la necesidad de tener que decir nada en aquel momento, pero sabía que era algo que tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacer.

Permaneció disfrutando del silencio unos segundos más antes de volver a levantar la mirada hacia Yamato, seria de nuevo. Al menos, sabía que las cosas no eran tan difíciles como las había imaginado durante todo aquel tiempo y, especialmente, durante las últimas horas, las cuales se le habían hecho completamente eternas.

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo finalmente haciendo un esfuerzo por comportarse de acuerdo con la edad que tenía.

\- Lo sé – contestó prácticamente pensando en lo mismo que ella.

Por una vez aquellas palabras que solían tener la capacidad de asustar a todos los que las escuchaban, no parecían tan terribles como solían ser. Con el punto de partida que podía tener esa conversación y la situación en la que habían estado todo aquel tiempo no se le ocurría una forma en la que todo pudiera ir a peor. Y ninguno de ellos quería que las cosas fueran a peor.

Dio finalmente un paso hacia atrás, soltándola, tomándose unos segundos antes de mirar hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que seguía sin haber rastro de su digimon.

\- No me lo puedo creer, voy a tener que bajar a por él todavía – farfulló antes de estar a punto de dar un paso en dirección contraria para hacer lo que había anunciado. Prefería tener aquella conversación tranquilamente en casa, y no iba a dejarlo fuera.

\- Déjalo, pobrecillo – a pesar de todo, aquello sirvió para volver a relajarla mínimamente-. No se ha quedado atrás por voluntad propia, alguien lo atacó a traición y no quiero saber dónde lo ha dejado tirado para dejarnos solos – simplemente por explicar aquello tuvo que acabar por reírse.

\- ¿A traición? - arqueó una ceja.

\- No he venido sola… Alguien decidió que estorbaban y lo último que vi fue que lo había sacado del camino más o menos por allí – se adelantó unos pasos para señalar más o menos por la zona en la que los había perdido de vista.

Aunque no hubiera esperado esa explicación, algo le dijo que no sabía cómo no se lo había podido imaginar antes. Sonrió a su vez, sin sentir ni la más mínima pena ni por el terrible ataque que debía de haber sufrido su compañero ni por lo que le había dicho de que le pesaba el trasero, de hecho, lo mantenía. Dándose por contento con aquella información volvió a encarar a la pelirroja.

\- Entonces ya volverán, porque conociéndolos… - se fijó en que asentía a su vez, aprovechando para hacerle un gesto para que caminara con él ahora con dirección hacia arriba.

Fue tras él sin necesidad de decir nada más. Agradecía que siempre estuvieran pendientes de cuándo era buen momento o no para dejarlos solos, aunque no hubiera nadie más en aquel mundo en quien confiara tanto como en su compañera, reconocía que ella también necesitaba sus momentos en los que poder hablar y actuar sin testigos. Y, sin duda, aquel era uno de esos momentos.

No había demasiada distancia desde donde ellos se encontraban, por eso se había permitido dejar sus cosas en la puerta sin preocuparse por ellas. Yamato se fijó en el detalle, dándose cuenta de que apenas había traído con ella una pequeña bolsa de viaje, lo cual podía significar que solamente podía estar allí un día a unas horas o que… realmente no estaba segura de lo que se iba a encontrar.

\- ¿Cuándo te tienes que ir? – le preguntó, girándose unos segundos hacia ella viendo que inicialmente, como respuesta, se encogía de hombros.

\- Espero que no tan pronto como venía pensando todo el camino – dijo finalmente entrando cuando se apartó para dejarla pasar.

Debía de reconocer que durante todo aquel tiempo se había puesto en lo peor siempre, no contaba con que las cosas fueran a haberse desarrollando cómo lo habían hecho. Aquello la alegraba y en parte la ponía más nerviosa todavía con lo que tenía que decir o no, a sabiendas de que cualquier paso en falso podía hacer que todo volviera hacia atrás.

Se tomó unos segundos de pausa, ordenando sus ideas, paseando sus ojos por el lugar, dándose cuenta de que tenía fuera carpetas y papeles acumulados por la mesa. Aquello la hizo recordar algunas de las últimas palabras que habían cruzado sobre el famoso ascenso. Cogió aire, girándose de nuevo hacia él.

\- Creo que todavía no te he dado la enhorabuena…

Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa, habiéndose quedado apoyado en la puerta observándola de nuevo, distraído. A pesar del hervidero de ideas en el que se había convertido su cabeza todos aquellos días lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en que estaba delante de él. No terminaba de creérselo del todo, aunque parecía que se habían aliado entre todos para ir apareciendo uno tras otro por allí.

\- Sí – respondió finalmente, despegándose por fin de la puerta y caminando hacia donde todavía tenía la caja en la que había llegado su nueva insignia, enseñándosela a la pelirroja-. Aunque no creo que sea muy de tu agrado – dijo finalmente, apartando la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto del lugar.

Alargó la mano para cogerla, observando detenidamente lo que ponía, tomándose su tiempo con aquello antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia Yamato quien parecía no estar demasiado seguro con lo que se pudiera encontrar como respuesta.

\- Te equivocas – le dijo al final negando con la cabeza-. Claro que es de mi agrado, me alegro por ti y porque lo hayas conseguido – y no mentía, no ganada nada jugando a las apariencias en aquel momento.

\- Gracias – sorprendido por las palabras de ella no pudo más que decir aquello-. Escucha, yo… sé que no te lo dije de la mejor forma…

\- No – le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no siguiera-. No tienes que disculparte. Yo soy la que ha estado todo este tiempo haciendo las cosas mal… soy mayorcita para reconocer mis responsabilidades. Tenías absolutamente toda la razón con que no era algo que hubiera podido arreglar simplemente contándotelo la noche anterior porque no me había quedado más remedio. Y… - el tono de voz le tembló ligeramente, entrando en temas todavía más delicados – ya ni hablar de lo demás. Tendría que haber sido sincera contigo… Solo diré que no lo hice intencionadamente, no me di… o no me quise dar cuenta de que quizás fuera algo que debieras saber.

Era el verdadero problema en todo aquello. El silencio. Nunca debería de haberse quedado callada con todo aquello. Era demasiado delicado y no habérselo contado solo había servido para que acabara explotando todo en la peor de las formas y en el peor de los escenarios. Levantó la vista hacia Yamato, todavía sin haberse atrevido a hacerlo tras haber dejado de lado el tema de la insignia. Vio que abría la boca para decir algo, pero de nuevo, no lo dejó.

\- Espera, déjame acabar… - casi que de todos los temas aquel sí que era el que realmente le preocupaba. Los errores del pasado que se había estado callando era algo con lo que podía trabajar. Los errores del presente no tanto-. De verdad que me alegro porque te hayan ascendido, te lo mereces. Yo sé que… te dije que quería que te quedaras conmigo y que no te fueras… Claro que quiero eso – volvían los nervios, jugando con uno de los pliegues de su vestido con sus dedos sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Cómo no lo voy a querer? Pero también soy consciente de la situación que tenemos y de lo que significa para ti tu mundo… Jamás te dejaría que lo dejaras atrás por mi culpa, porque yo te lo pidiera – si fuera únicamente decisión de él no diría lo mismo, a fin de cuentas, lo apoyaría con lo que fuera, no necesitaba llegar a aquella situación con él para decir aquello-. Solo espero que mientras que estés aquí me dejes quedarme a tu lado… Me da igual dónde, me da igual cómo.

Respetó que le pidiera guardar silencio, dejándola hablar. También le hubiera resultado imposible contestar a nada de lo que estaba diciendo en aquel momento. No podría haberse imaginado escuchar nada de todo aquello, así de repente. Todavía estaba intentando asimilar que hubiera ido hasta allí, de manera que escucharla hablar era algo que escapa a sus reflejos mentales.

No era demasiado bueno con las palabras tampoco, nunca lo había sido, no engañaba a nadie. Solo parecían salir solas y sin tener que pasar por demasiados filtros cuando se enfadaba y aquel, sin duda, no iba a ser el caso. No había nada de lo que hubiera dicho que hubiera podido molestarlo.

\- No sé si estarás enterada – empezó finalmente, haciendo el esfuerzo por hablar-, pero hace apenas un par de días, cuando volví tuve una visita.

\- ¿Una visita? – la confusión se reflejó en su cara.

\- No sé cómo se las habrá arreglado para que lo dejara venir hasta aquí – sin duda la cara de ella parecía indicar que no sabía nada de todo aquello, lo cual, hasta cierto punto lo extrañó, pero encajaba perfectamente con la forma de comportarse que había tenido el amigo de ambos no queriendo decir prácticamente nada sobre el tema-, pero cuando volví del asilamiento tenía a Taichi aquí.

\- ¿Qué? - ¿Y no le había dicho ni media palabra? ¿Qué había hecho o dicho aquel idiota ya?

\- Digamos que ya he hablado con él todo lo que tenía que hablar sobre ese tema – resumió, no quería hablar de ello más tampoco. Había decidido olvidarlo y dejarlo estar. Entendía la situación, le daba la cabeza para ello-. Prefiero quedarme con que hayas entendido qué era lo que me molestaba realmente de todo esto… - que no iba a admitir que lo demás no, pero, como bien habían dicho todos ya, hacía demasiado tiempo de todo aquello-. Y te voy a decir exactamente lo mismo que le he dicho a él… Solo espero que si vuelve a pasar algo, sea lo que sea, no esperes a que me tenga que enterar yo por mi cuenta.

Hizo una pequeña pausa. A aquella conclusión había llegado él solo antes de que el otro hubiera venido a verlo. No podía dejar escapar la vida que tenía ahora por lo que hubiera pasado años atrás sin que tan siquiera estuviera presente en la vida de ellos él. Simplemente no quería. Pero agradecía que ella también fuera consciente de que lo que más le había dolido era que no hubiera sido capaz de contarle ni lo uno ni lo otro.

No era tampoco el tema que más le importaba en aquel momento, sino el otro que acababa de sacar la chica. Sabía que había actuado él también mal en aquella situación, que había aprovechado durante su enfado para usar lo que más le podía doler contra ella.

\- Siento habértelo dicho así – reconoció de repente-, sabía lo del ascenso desde hacía unos días. No sabía qué hacer. Pero… - si tenían aquella conversación tenía que ser con la verdad por delante – ahora creo que he hecho bien aceptando.

Sonaba egoísta y caprichoso, pero posiblemente el hecho de estar atrapado allí sin ninguna opción más que supervisar documentos y proyectos había conseguido aburrirlo de su rutina como para plantearse realmente el déjalo. Que ella estuviera en la otra punta del país había sido un motivo de peso, no lo iba a negar, pero había sido la mezcla de todo. La emoción por volver a lo que realmente le apasionaba había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas.

\- Has hecho bien aceptando – asintió a sus palabras-. Y no tienes que sentirlo, en todo caso, estamos los dos en igualdad de condiciones por la mala oportunidad para contar la cosas – se atrevió, por fin, a sonreír ligeramente. No preguntó más detalles sobre aquello, no en ese momento, no estaba segura de poder manejarlos entonces.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? – se acercó hasta ella unos pasos, finalmente.

\- ¿Qué te parece olvidarnos del desastre que somos como adultos? – contestó alargando la mano para, aprovechando la cercanía, buscar la de él, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo – sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, con el gesto de ella.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ya ya, ahora me tiras purpurina... ¡Bien que me has tenido castigada sin motivo! cofcofcofcof

¿Ves? Sigo portándome bien y haciendo cosas buenas... Por el momento, así que aprovecha lo que me dure hasta que me vuelva a dar por hacer alguna trastada si es que me da al final... claro e_e Ni siquiera yo soy tan mala de aguantar tantos capítulos haciendo sufrir a todo el mundo, yo incluída. Que son uno de los primeros OTP de mi vida y no puedo ser tan mala con ellos, los tengo consentidos. Sí, los tengo consentidos :D Así que imagina la resto las perrerías que les caen ❤❤

 **Ale:** hooola de nuevo ❤ Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo del contraste. Llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo el mal y ahora, por fin, llega un poquito de tregua. Además, ha sido algo que tenía planeado de otra forma y ha salido así. Debía tener el azúcar en vena alto... A ver si este tambien te gusta. ¡un abrazo!

 **Nika:** *le tira palomitas* Tú calla, yonki, que te has leído el ff en dos días jajajaja Tú solita llevas pidiéndolo, tengo pruebas del comentario que me dejaste exactamente diciéndolo, así que ahora te aguantas ❤❤ Prometo ser buena y portarme bien en esto que viene, venga, que ya sabes que cuando quiero puedo ser muy azucarosa. Aunque también puedo liarla que da gusto y que me tiréis tomate, ya no me daís miedo, que lo sepas 8) Y ahora me voy a cenar con calma y parsimonia y cuando termine os subo el capi que no me ha dado tiempo antes por contestar a las review xD


	47. Idea

\- ¿Fuiste tú la que colgó el teléfono? – los ojos rojos de Gabumon se fueron entrecerrando poco a poco hasta convertirse en una pequeña franja.

\- Fue sin querer… - le respondió la otra digimon -. Tropecé con la tecla…

\- ¿Las dos veces?

\- Las dos veces…

\- ¿¡Tú sabes la lata que me ha venido dando por el camino porque ahora ella le colgaba el teléfono!?

\- Pues te aguantas… - revoloteó subiéndose a una de las rocas del camino-. ¿Tú sabes lo que llevo aguantando yo todo este mes? ¿Eh?

\- Eso no es culpa mía, traidora… ¿No se lo podías haber dicho a Sora o qué?

\- No… porque si se lo decía se iba a enfadar conmigo… Así que le borré las notificaciones de la pantalla…

Entrecerró algo más lo ojos decidiendo que la mejor opción que tenía era hacer con aquel ave rosa era pasar a ignorarla a ella también, acomodarse en dónde se había sentado y seguir haciéndose el interesante sin volver todavía. No le apetecía tener que volver… Y más les valía a los dos humanos dejar de dar vueltas porque iba a acabar estresándose y cumpliendo alguna de sus amenazas de morder gente. Por el momento empezando por aquella que lo acompañaba por el rato que le había hecho pasar.

* * *

Salió tras Sora, quien se había acercado hasta el exterior de la casa para ver si alguno de sus amigos daba señales, pero no se les veía ni siquiera desde allí.

\- No te preocupes, esto no es Tokio, no se van a perder y con lo tranquilo que es todo no creo que les vaya a pasar nada – explicó intentando verlos él también.

\- Ya, ya lo sé… Y a saber cuándo se digna Biyomon de dejarlo volver – sonrió imaginándose el numerito.

\- A saber… creo que estaba a punto de ganarme un mordisco cuando has llegado así que igual tampoco tiene mucha gana de volver hasta aquí por el momento – se rió sin poder evitarlo, acercándose hasta ella y abrazándola desde la espalda a la altura de los hombros pudiendo así asomar la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

\- Seguro que era un mordisco más que merecido – comentó divertida ajustándose a la nueva posición, disfrutando de su contacto.

\- Probablemente, no te lo voy a negar – y no mentía con aquello. Ladeó la cabeza, observándola desde tan cerca, aún todavía sin terminar de creerse que estuviera allí -. Que vuelvan cuando quieran, no me preocupan ahora mismo.

\- No, a mí tampoco – sabían arreglárselas ellos solos mejor que los dos humanos allí presentes, tampoco tenían que salir a buscarlos desesperadamente. Ya volverían.

No dijo nada más, simplemente disfrutando del momento, de la tranquilidad repentina que había llegado tras el caos de las semanas anteriores. Para ella era una tranquilidad en todos los sentidos de su vida, por fin. Había sido una de esas temporadas que prefería olvidar por completo de su vida, incluso laboralmente.

\- Intenté llamarte antes… ¿no quisiste cogerme el teléfono porque estabas ya aquí? – acabó por preguntar, simplemente curioso.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Hace un rato… estaba dando un paseo y… ¿No te llegaron las llamadas?

\- No… Que yo sepa no. ¿Si hubiera visto que tenía llamadas tuyas tú crees que habría estado antes a punto de que me diera un ataque de nervios solo pensando en cómo narices te saludaba? – admitió, notando automáticamente una vibración sobre su hombro que delató que Yamato se estaba riendo de ella. Movió uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, propinándole un leve codazo-. No te rías… Y no, a mí no me llegó nada.

\- Será la cobertura de este sitio que suele ir como quiere – sonaba lógico. Era extraño que hubiera llegado a dar tono y luego cortarse de esa forma, pero, podría ser.

\- Además, no te quejes… He sido yo la que lleva dándose cabezazos semanas porque no era capaz de saber absolutamente nada de ti – farfulló por lo bajo, intentando que se notara algo de molestia en su voz, pero sin hacerlo en serio.

\- Eso ya sabes quién tiene la culpa…

\- Sí, el que le dejó caer la indirecta a su hermano pequeño porque no podía decírmelo él solito – se movió un poco hacia delante, aprovechando para escaparse ligeramente de su agarre y girarse-. ¿O no? El otro también tiene culpa, no te preocupes. Ya le he gritado a él también.

La dejó girarse, aprovechando para mover los brazos de lugar dejándolos ahora tras la espalda de Sora, intentando poner la mejor cara de seriedad que pudo ante la acusación que acababa de recibir, sin poder mantenerlo mucho.

\- Se pasa el día cotilleando y metiéndose en mi vida. ¿Qué menos que usar esa faceta de él para algo útil? Pues entonces va y se le olvida contártelo…

\- Bueno… no le eches tanto la culpa – acabó por levantar las manos, entreteniéndose en colocar bien los cuellos de la chaqueta de él-. Intentó decírmelo, pero por lo que sé creo que lo debí de mandar a paseo y luego no he vuelto a saber de nadie en esta última temporada. El día que me lo encontré, si no llega a ser porque apareció tu madre cuando estaba con Haru seguiría sin haberme enterado.

\- Algo me dijo, sí… - no especificó sobre quien de los dos, dando por hecho que probablemente hubieran sido primero uno y luego la otra. Bajó la mirada hacia los movimientos de la pelirroja, sonriendo ligeramente.

Se tomó unos segundos para observarla detenidamente, acabando por llevar las manos hacia los brazos de ella, aprovechando la manga corta del vestido, acariciando con cuidado la piel al descubierto, meditando entre medias un tema que ya no le gustaba tanto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – acabó por preguntarle la chica al verlo tan pensativo.

\- Ya me han dado todas las instrucciones del viaje… Si no hay problemas nos iremos más o menos en unos cuatro meses – quizás fuera momento de empezar a hablar del todo con claridad de todo aquel tema.

\- ¿Dentro de cuatro meses? – levantó la mirada hacia él, acabando por asentir. Aquello era mejor asimilarlo y punto. Era lo que había y era lo que sabía que quería en su situación, iba a poder perfectamente con ello estaba segura. Incluso acabó por sonreír ligeramente-. Oye, si lo que querías era buscarte una excusa para perderte todo el numerito que va a montar Taichi dentro de unos meses podrías haberte buscado un destino algo más cercano, ¿eh?

\- Es verdad… me voy a perder el melodrama que va a montar – y por algún motivo, aquello le causaba cierta pena, pero, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Era la vida que había elegido-. Me han puesto a cargo de todo el proyecto, así que creo que no voy a poder moverme tampoco demasiado de aquí hasta esa fecha tampoco.

\- Lo entiendo – acabó por decir. Claro que lo entendía-. Tienes suerte de que sea yo la que tenga los deberes hechos para todo lo que queda de año como poco.

La miró sorprendido, sin haber visto venir aquella respuesta. Había empezado a decirle aquello para avisarla, a sabiendas de que ella también solía estar demasiado ocupada en aquellas fechas y que iba a ser complicado sacar tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo crees que he tardado tanto en aparecer por aquí? – reconoció finalmente-. Que tu hermano no me dijera lo del aislamiento no es el único motivo… ¿Te acuerdas del proyecto del que te hablé? – esperó hasta verlo asentir-. Ha quedado todo firmado hace dos días y listo para empezar a funcionar.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Mejor no te hago un resumen de mis últimas tres semanas – acabó por reírse por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza antes de tener que ponerse de puntillas para poder alcanzar a darle un beso, apenas un simple roce-. No tengo gana ni de acordarme de ellas ahora mismo.

Se quedó pensativo con las palabras de ella, sin retenerla más de la cuenta ante su gesto, dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿Entonces ya lo has dejado todo terminado en estos días?

\- Sí… Ya sé que prácticamente una de las últimas veces que hablamos te dije que estaba todo sin empezar – se rió encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero en algo tenía que ocuparme para no acabar volviéndome loca estos días.

\- ¿De nada? – esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado-. ¡Ay! – protestó ante el manotazo que se acabó llevando en el brazo por el comentario.

\- Te lo has ganado tú solito – preferiría ir con el trabajo mucho más atrasado que haber tenido que pasar por aquello. Por suerte, había llegado a relajarse lo suficiente como para poder tomarse aquello como lo que era. Una broma.

Guardó silencio quedándose mirándola fijamente con una idea cruzando su mente. Una idea que no entendía cómo no se le había podido ocurrir primero pero que por fin veía perfectamente real.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** claro, claro purpurina... Yo aquí castigada, con mala fama y tú pensando de mí a saber qué burrada de la que me creerías capaz y yo escribiendo cosas bonitas angelicalmente en mi casa. Si es que vergüenza debería darte... Shame! Shame! Shame! Te toco hasta la campanita.

Parece que van evolucionando, ¿no? ¿Habrá esperanza para estos dos? ¿Serán capaces de avanzar algo en el calendario de una vez? Y quien dice avanzar dice empezarlo porque creo que es el primer paso que tenemos fijado ¿no? xDD

Mira qué monos que son ahora, que ya se les está pasando el susto y empiezan poco a poco a comportarse de forma más normal... Y lo prometido, es deuda, ya ha confesado Biyomon la culpa jajaja ❤❤

 **Nika:** yaaaa, pero aunque os la haya jugado ya unas cuantas veces con el tema en el fondo siempre he avisado que las dos historias son fieles al epílogo - al menos en lo que a estos dos respecta - y ahí sigue siéndolo. Aparte de que nunca llegué a pensar en que lo dejara seriamente... claro. Reconozco que tengo en mente la solución, ojo, si eso te sirve de esperanza... Pero ni te digo cómo, ni cuándo, ni a que altura del ff.

Te iba a decir que no, que no te iba a consentir, pero oye, ya que me he puesto a escribir y me lo puedo permitir, pues ale, date al vicio que sé que te gusta...

Sí, a mí también me dio penita, lo reconozco, ¡tengo sentimientos también! ¿Vale? xDDD Aunque después de los capis 27, 30, 36... (me sé hasta el número) podéis ponerlo en duda xDDD

Vete comprando y preparando palomitas mientras que esperas por el siguiente... ❤❤❤


	48. ¿Quieres callarte?

\- ¿Quién se ha quedado al frente de todo mientras que tú estás aquí? – preguntó cuando por fin dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la idea que acababa de tener.

\- ¿Tú quién crees? Yo he dejado todo el trabajo hecho, y me fío de ella completamente. Ha aprendido más que de sobra este tiempo como para poder echarme de mi propio trabajo si le da la gana – confiaba a ciegas en Haru. Incluso aunque ella hubiera dejado algún cabo sin atar atrás, podría habérselo confiado a la chica.

\- Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que cuando vuelvas haya dado un golpe de estado – sonrió y asintió a las palabras de ella.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- ¿Cuándo tienes que volver?

\- Ya te lo dije antes – se encogió de hombros-, no sabía si ni siquiera te iba a llegar a ver, ¿tú crees que venía con idea de cuándo iba a volver? Está avisada, el otro día estuvo conmigo en casa y se lo expliqué más o menos todo… Si no vuelvo hasta el lunes supongo que no me necesite para nada…

Volvió a quedarse callado. No estaba seguro de lo qué le iba a decir, pero, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Le quedaban cuatro meses en aquel planeta antes de tener que estar fuera otro tanto como mínimo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

\- ¿Y si tardaras algo más en volver?

\- ¿Más? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te han dado unos días libres? – preguntó sorprendida sin entender.

\- No, no me han dado días libres – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Dudo que vuelva a tener días libres de aquí hasta los días antes justo antes de tener que irme. Suelen dejarnos unos días a nuestro aire para poder aprovechar y ver a la familia y esas cosas…

\- Suena lógico – era la primera vez que iban a pasar por esa situación, pero tenía todo el sentido el mundo.

\- Cuatro meses sin poder viajar al norte – volvió a retomar el tema.

\- No te preocupes, no me importa tener que ser yo la que venga cuando tengas tiempo. Ya te lo he dicho, me he dejado todos los deberes hechos para una buena temporada…

\- ¿Completamente segura?

\- Sí claro… - empezó a mirarlo extrañada sin saber a dónde podían llevar todas las preguntas que estaba haciendo-. Y si ocurriera alguna desgracia o alguna urgencia y me pillara fuera siempre puedo trabajar desde la distancia… Yamato, ¿pasa algo? ¿Ahora te interesa repentinamente el funcionamiento del mundo de la moda o qué? – porque ella no entendía el por qué de aquella repentina curiosidad.

\- Quédate aquí – soltó de golpe.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? ¿Había oído bien? Abrió ligeramente la boca para llegar a expresar aquellas preguntas en voz alta, peor no salió ningún tipo de sonido. Por algún motivo, aquello había sonado demasiado serio. ¿No era una broma?

\- No me mires así – continuó el chico-. Solo tengo unos meses antes de tener que irme una larga temporada. Yo sé que aquí no hay tanto qué hacer como en Tokio y que puede resultar un poco aburrido… Sobretodo porque voy a estar bastante liado con los preparativos, pero… Si tú puedes relegar este tiempo en Haru y si pasa algo… - las caras de Sora no ayudaban a que volviera a hablar con la misma confianza con la que había dicho aquellas dos palabras anteriormente-. Ya sé que tienes tu puesto y es mucho tiempo fuera, pero… No sé, ¿qué te parece?

\- Tú… ¿tú quieres que me quede aquí? ¿Contigo?

\- Sí, yo creo que nos podemos arreglar bien aquí los dos… Tengo sitio de sobra… - cada vez se iba notando más nervioso-. Supongo que allí tienes a todos los demás y que aquí no conoces a nadie pero solo sería una temporada y… - estaba completamente seguro de que se le estaban subiendo los colores al hablar.

\- ¿Quieres callarte? – le soltó de golpe, dejando que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujara en su cara sin intentar disimularla tan siquiera-. ¿Cómo no voy a querer?

Había llegado a la isla hecha un manojo de nervios temiéndose que la situación pudiera volverse todavía más complicada, de ninguna manera se le habría ocurrido aquella posibilidad. Podía tomarse como referencia la cara de susto con la que lo había mirado cuando había soltado de golpe que se quedara con él. Ni siquiera cuando había empezado con aquel interrogatorio extraño había podido llegar a imaginarse que todo pudiera acabar en aquello.

\- ¿Estás segura? – tuvo que preguntar, igualmente.

\- Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas, pero… Yo creo que no habrá problema – había que ser realista, no podía cargarle así como así la responsabilidad de todo a su amiga, pero… realmente quería quedarse allí-. Ya te lo he dicho, todo ha quedado listo para poder empezar a trabajar en ello. Yo no hago falta ahora mismo y confío plenamente en ella para poder permitirme quedarme aquí.

¿De verdad? ¿Ya estaba? ¿Había ido hacia allí pensando en lo peor y ahora su expectativa era quedarse allí hasta que se fuera? Sin darse cuenta se había quedado con los dedos de sus manos cerradas sobre los cuellos de la chaqueta, congelada intentando procesarlo del todo. Solo reaccionó cuando notó que notó sus dedos en su barbilla, haciéndola levantar la cabeza para que volviera a mirarlo.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo, entonces?

No le respondió de palabra, solo llegó a asentir con la cabeza, aún sin poderse terminar de creer que acabara de pasar aquello.

* * *

Cruzó los brazos mientras esperaba a que el ascensor terminara de realizar su trayecto. Estaba harta de llevar todos aquellos días sin saber ni media palabra de una de las que, en teoría, era una de sus mejores amigas. Y decía en teoría porque empezaba a estar lo suficientemente enfadada con ella porque la estuviera ignorando tan deliberadamente que se estaba pensando en saludarla con un buen bolsazo.

Mimi había agotado el límite de su paciencia con Sora y tras días intentando saber de ella y que ésta se escondiera bajo escusas de su trabajo había decidido ir a buscarla al estudio y sonsacarle la verdad tirándole de las orejas si hacía falta.

\- ¿Dónde se ha metido? – había ido directa al despacho de la pelirroja y al no encontrar a nadie se había ido directa hacia Haru. Ni siquiera saludó.

\- ¡Mimi! – dio un brinco la no haberla sentido llegar.

\- Lleva dándome largas desde hace días diciéndome que estáis hasta arriba de trabajo. No os veo tan estresados… ¿Dónde se ha metido? – repitió.

\- ¿No te ha llamado?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Dijo que cuando pudiera nos llamaría… - le hizo un gesto para que fuera con ella donde poder hablar sin que nadie más pegara la oreja. La vida privada de Sora no era asunto de los demás. A mitad de camino alguien se acercó a ella para entregarle unos papeles que había que dejar firmados.

\- ¿Eso no se supone que debería de hacerlo ella?

\- Me ha dejado al cargo… - contestó vagamente mientras que terminaba de firmarlos y volvían a quedarse solas.

\- ¿Y por qué se supone que te ha dejado al cargo? ¿Dónde está ella como para tener que hacerte tú cargo de las cosas?

\- Con un poco de suerte, espero que muy ocupada sin tener que acordarse de nada de lo que está pasando en Tokio.

\- ¿No está en Tokio? ¿Y si no está en Tokio dónde está?

No necesitó respuesta verbal de la otra chica, quedándose mirándola sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿¡Y no me lo ha dicho!?

\- Mimi, shhh – le hizo un gesto para que bajara el tono-. Me lo dijo a mí porque alguien tenía que encargarse de todo esto. Dijo que llamaría… Yo no he vuelto a saber nada de ella. Creo que se iba hoy por la mañana no sé a qué hora… - se fijó en que la otra chica estaba revolviendo en su bolso, adivinando probablemente lo que debía de estar buscando-. No, no la llames. Deja que sea ella la que dé señales. Por lo que me dijo no debe de ser buen momento para que nadie la moleste…

\- Para que nadie la moleste… ¡Más le vale a ese idiota no decir ninguna tontería porque sino la siguiente visita que va a recibir va a ser la mía y se me va a oír pegarle gritos desde aquí!

En cualquier otra circunstancia estaría riéndose de las reacciones de Mimi, sin embargo, aquella vez no le quedó más remedio que asentir a aquellas palabras que ella había dicho. Si la cosa se torcía, ella se apuntaba a la idea de irse de excursión a gritarle, ya había algo más de confianza se lo podía permitir.

\- Y no te ha estado dando esquinazo, de verdad estamos hasta arriba de trabajo. Sobretodo ella que se ha estado sobrecargando todo este tipo intentando distrarse…

\- Normal, el muy orgulloso no le cogía el teléfono siquiera. Si la conoceré ya más que de sobra que para no pensar en nada más ha estado trabajando hasta casi dejarse tiempo para dormir…

\- Más o menos… Pero… ¿sabías que no le cogía el teléfono porque no lo tenía con él?

\- ¿Cómo no lo va a tener con él? ¿Un mes entero?

\- Algo del trabajo, no me preguntes bien…

\- ¿Del trabajo? – parpadeó sorprendida-. ¿Y no tuvo tiempo de decírselo a nadie o qué?

\- Por lo que Sora me contó toda apurada mientras que compraba los billetes su hermano lo sabía y creo que era él quien tendría que habérselo dicho… Lo que pasa es que, por lo que parece, se le olvidó.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Takeru, se le olvidó decírselo a Sora.

\- ¿Se le olvidó decirle que Yamato no iba a poder estar disponible en un mes y la ha dejado estar volviéndose loca todo esta temporada? – volvió a parpadear, sorprendida.

\- Por lo que parece… No me he podido enterar de más, ya te digo que solo hablé con ella lo justo para poder cubrir yo su puesto estos días…

\- ¡ME LO VOY A CARGAR! – aquella vez sí que metió la mano en su bolso, sacando rápidamente su teléfono.

\- ¿Mimi?

Alzó una mano hacia ella, alzando el dedo índice, haciéndole un gesto para que esperase mientras que al otro lado de la línea se acababa escuchando una voz.

\- ¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo se te pudo olvidar contarnos eso!? ¡Cuando te coja no vas a tener Tokio para correr!

Haru la miró, ya sin sorprenderse de esos arranques de la chica. Únicamente se limitó a reírse de la conversación que estaba a punto de presenciar.

* * *

 **AnnaBolen04:** bueno, despediros de Takeru porque aquí empieza el comienzo de su muerte. Al final, esta va a ser la historia de cómo murió Takeru Takaishi sin que nadie lo defendiera.

Y por cierto... ¡Mujer de mala fe! "Es que estoy segura de que algo has liado y va a salir corriendo!" mimimimimi ¿VES? JA, Ahora me quedo yo solita en el rincón del castigo y no dejo que me tires purpurina. Ea ¬¬ a Takeru lo he echado porque como van a lloverle objetos arrojadizos a él no quiero que me salpiquen y esas cosas. ❤

Que ellos no son tan tontos, ni tan cabezotas ni yo taaan mala ❤❤


	49. Cuéntale una mentira

\- Déjalo, seguro que está enfadado conmigo porque volví todo el camino diciéndole que le pesaba el trasero – dijo Yamato cuando por fin volvieron a aparecer los digimon.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Casi totalmente seguro. Eso o que al final ha tenido que subir él andando… - tampoco había otro motivo posible, así que simplemente prefirió dejarlo irse a su aire.

\- Se le habrá pegado de ti – soltó de repente ella como quien no quería la cosa antes de mirar de reojo hacia él para encontrárselo arqueando una ceja.

\- Qué graciosa… - no podía evitarlo, estaba de demasiado buen humor en aquel momento como para poder hacer algo más que mirarla y sonreír. Había echado demasiado de menos aquellas cosas.

Era curioso como de repente las cosas habían pasado de estar seriamente preocupado por no ser capaz de arreglar nada entre ellos y que ahora la expectativa que tenía era que posiblemente fuera a tener por delante algunos de los mejores meses que podría imaginarse. Incluso con las expectativas que había para después de ellos. Pero estaba seguro de que podrían adaptarse, o al menos, intentarlo.

\- ¿Cómo vas a hacer? – le preguntó finalmente a la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos, decidiendo tomar asiento tranquilamente en el sofá, aprovechando que por una vez no estaba ocupado por Gabumon.

\- Pues… tengo que mirar los horarios y luego en función de eso organizarme.

\- Puedes aprovechar estos días que todavía no voy a estar tan ocupado para que te ayude si quieres con las cosas.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Yo creo que sí, además, así no te da tiempo a cambiar de idea – sonrió divertido de medio lado.

\- Aaah, claro, claro. Si luego cambio de idea esperas que me dé la suficiente pereza todo como para acabar quedándome aquí igualmente.

\- Lo tengo todo pensado – lo cierto era que no. No había pensado en aquello hasta que se le había venido a la mente de repente. Y, sin duda, era una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en los últimos tiempos, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

\- Pues ten cuidado no vaya a ser que lo que me acabe dando pereza al final es tener que traerme las cosas hasta aquí… - por suerte, o por desgracia, era algo temporal y ella, desde luego, no era Mimi, no iba a necesitar tampoco demasiado equipaje. A pesar de todo, mantuvo su mejor cara de pensativa como si realmente aquella fuera una opción real.

\- Tampoco te hace falta – acabó por reírse, inclinándose hacia delante para cogerla de la mano y tirar de ella para que cayera sentada sobre él-, a mí me vale con lo que te has traído ahora.

Un ligero sonido de sorpresa seguido de una pequeña risa fueron la respuesta que le dio al no haber visto venir las intenciones de él y haber perdido el equilibrio rápidamente quedando exactamente como él había querido.

\- Lamento decirte que si me empeño en la maleta entra mucho pero no sé yo si me dará para tanto tiempo aquí… O al menos que yo sepa porque parece que alguien se ha entretenido metiéndome cosas sin que yo me enterase en ella – aprovechó para acomodarse mejor pasando uno de sus brazos en torno a sus hombros, dejándolo de tal forma que pudiera empezar a jugar con su pelo-. A ver si te crees que ahora entra dentro de mis prioridades en situaciones delicadas lo que me pongo a me dejo de poner – reconoció finalmente.

Lo cierto era que cuando Biyomon le había sacado aquella ropa apenas había entendido lo que insinuaba. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para haber pensado tan siquiera en una elección correcta de su propio vestuario. Un día alguien se iba a enterar del desastre que era realmente para esas cosas cuando de ella misma se trataba y le iban a quitar todo su reconocimiento en su trabajo. Aquella vez estaba segura de que poco iba a tener que ver lo que pusiera o dejara de poner.

\- No sé por qué, pero a estas alturas no me extraña para nada oírte decir eso – soltó la mano por la que la había cogido para hacerla caer, usándola ahora para empezar a enredar con el pañuelo de ella mientras que volvía a distraerse con el sonido de la risa de Sora.

\- Eh, he progresado mucho con el tiempo y como me digas que no te quedas aquí solo otra vez – intentó que sonara como una seria amenaza.

\- Yo no he dicho ni media palabra – había terminado de colocar su otra mano también en el otro extremo del pañuelo, enredando la tela entre sus dedos de tal manera que ahora, tras terminar de hablar dio un pequeño tirón desde ambos extremos para atraerla hacia él.

Llevaba demasiados días echándola en falta a su lado como para poder esperar más tiempo para hacer aquello. Una vez que había conseguido pasar el nerviosismo y el, aunque sonara ridículo, casi no saber comportarse en su presencia, volvía a poder actuar con normalidad. Y no necesitaba tenerla a su lado en ese momento para ser consciente de lo mucho que había querido volver a besarla. El corto e inocente beso en la playa apenas le había sabido a nada ahora que podía ver las cosas con claridad, y, sin lugar a duda se lo hizo saber con la intensidad de cada uno de sus movimientos. No tardó demasiado tampoco en tantearla para llevar el beso a mayores, recibiendo no solo respuesta de inmediato sino que teniendo que soltarla para dejarla acomodarme mejor sobre él, quedando sentada ahora con una rodilla a cada lado, enredando ambas manos en su cabello.

La necesidad de aire hizo que Sora apartara la cabeza tomándose unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, observándolo desde tan cerca, únicamente para volver a ser ella la que ahora se lanzara hacia él. Habían sido demasiados días en tensión por ser totalmente incapaz de haber vuelto a hablar con Yamato, de alguna manera tenía que salir toda aquella tensión. No tardó en notar como el pañuelo se deslizaba de su cuello sintiendo como la simple idea de aquello provocaba que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda. Espalda que posteriormente pasó a ser acariciada por las manos de él, empezando a jugar sin miramientos, y sin tan siquiera tener intenciones de tomárselo con calma, con la cremallera trasera del vestido, bajándola de un solo movimiento.

Eso la llevó a no quedarse quieta. Parecía que la prisa se había apoderado de ellos, cuando hacía apenas un par de horas no habían sido casi capaces de volver a mirarse a la cara… y nadie lo diría ahora. Bajó las manos desde cuello de Yamato arrastrándolas por todo su cuerpo, como pudo, entre ambos, buscando el borde de sus pantalones para empezar a intentar desabrochárselos. Tuvo que apartarse mínimamente de él para poder hacerlo, también sin esperas haciendo algo de fuerza con las rodillas para quedar más arriba y dejarlo alzar la cadera y poder tirar de ellos ligeramente hacia abajo una vez que hubiera conseguido su objetivo.

Volvió a recuperar la posición inicial mientras que la rodeaba con los brazos fuertemente buscando apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo para girar las tornas, con toda la intención de que ahora fuera ella la que quedara con la espalda sobre el sofá. Pero no llegó a hacerlo… cuando estaba a punto de girarla un sonido insistente y una fuerte vibración sobre la mesa hizo que ambos saltaran prácticamente como si les hubiera entrado la corriente.

El fuerte vibrar del teléfono encima de la mesa que estaba cerca de ellos los asustó como para hacer que se separasen inmediatamente del beso, quedándose con cara de susto los dos y la respiración totalmente alterada.

\- Me lo cargo… - murmuró Yamato al poder ver desde allí el nombre de su hermano, el cual parecía volver a insistir ya que el teléfono estaba sonando otra vez-. Que llame lo que le dé la gana – anunció antes de volver a intentar acercarse a su chica.

\- Cógelo – le dijo, finalmente, reaccionando -. Cógelo y dile que he venido al final… - sonrió divertida mientras que se subía ligeramente las mangas que habían empezado a deslizarse por sus brazos – y cuéntale una mentira por tocanarices.

Sabía que su hermano era lo suficientemente pesado como para seguir llamando y quizás eso acabara llamando la atención de los digimon, de manera que la mejor idea era hacerle caso. Y de paso la idea que acababa de darle ella le pareció muy buena compensación.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** y aunque no lo creas, esto no es el principal motivo por el que va a decidir convertirse en hijo único, aún hay algo peor jajaja En el siguiente hablamos :D Claro, claro, ahora me quieres tirar toda la purpurina y cosas bonitas porque no soy tan mala y no hago el mal. Pues... en el fondo una ración de maldad sí que se me ha escapado aquí con la llamada inoportuna, pero al menos tienes que reconocer que es de las light Esto se puede considerar más bien como travesurilla.

Takeru sigue sumando motivos para morir cruelmente. Tiene encima haberse olvidado de decirle a Sora lo del aislamiento, tiene encima que Mimi se enterase que se olvidó de eso, ahora llama cuando no debe y de forma insistente y... todavía no ha acabado de ganarse la sentencia.

Hay que buscarle a Hikari nuevas compañías, porque me parece que se va a quedar viuda prontito - Daisuke seguro que se presenta voluntario-. Y venga, me quedo con un poquito de purpurina que me la he ganado❤❤


	50. Sora

La dejó apartarse y tomándose unos segundos para volver a colocarse la ropa por si alguien más aparecía alargó la mano para coger el terminar y finalmente contestar.

\- ¿Takeru?

\- ¿Por qué no contestabas?

\- Vivir tantos años solo con Natsuko te ha hecho convertirte en ella… - volvió a intentar ganar unos segundos para terminar de pensar fríamente y no en lo que había estado haciendo anteriormente.

\- No me cambies de tema.

\- Estaba en al ducha y no te escuché hasta ahora, ¿qué pasa?

\- Eso digo yo ¿qué pasa? ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

Cruzó una mirada con la pelirroja antes de hacerle un gesto para que no hiciera nada de ruido poniendo el manos libres para que pudiera escuchar la conversación.

\- ¿Ya te has enterado? Aquí vuelan las noticias menos las que tienen que volar…

\- No, no he enterado de nada, por eso te estoy llamando, ¿me has puesto en el altavoz?

\- Tengo el pelo mojado.

\- Como te dé la gana. Confiesa – la voz del pequeño de los dos hermanos sonaba como si empezara a impacientare.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Se acabó, no hay anda más que te tenga que decir.

\- ¿Cómo que se acabó?

\- ¿En qué idioma te lo tengo que decir? – intentó usar el tono más seco que pudo a pesar de la situación-. Se acabó, fin. No quiero saber nada más del tema así que te agradecería que no insistieras más con ello.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho ya?

Yamato pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como la pelirroja se llevaba la mano a los labios para que no la escuchara reírse por la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

\- No he hecho nada. Simplemente eso, ¿qué pensáis que se me va a pasar el enfado solo porque tú por fin hayas tenido la brillante idea de contarle que estaba de aislamiento? No todo se arregla tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Pero tú te escuchas cuando hablas? ¿Vas a hacer el anormal de esta forma tan exagerada por semejante tontería?

\- ¿Tontería?

\- Sí, tontería. Solo te faltaba dejar que se te escapara ahora por ser tan sumamente cabezota y orgulloso.

\- No, si todavía tendré yo la culpa de lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer. Como siempre, la culpa la tengo que tener yo. ¿No puedes ponerte tan solo un momento en mi lugar?

\- Eso hago, y sé que como sigas haciendo el idiota te vas a arrepentir y esta vez no creo que vayas a ser capaz de arreglarlo cuando te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo – hizo una pausa-. ¿Lo estás oyendo? Está mal de la cabeza.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? – eso hizo que los otros dos se mirasen, sorprendidos.

\- Con papá – la cara que puso Yamato volvió a hacer que Sora tuviera que hacer el esfuerzo no que no se la escuchara y que él tuviera que mantener serio el tono de voz-. Te ha estado escuchando y como no quiere decir nada ya lo digo yo por los dos. No me puedo creer que seas tan cobarde de no intentar arreglar las cosas, hermano. De verdad que no me entra en la cabeza. Después de todo lo que te ha costado ahora vas a mandarlo todo a paseo por una rabieta. ¿No has tenido ya tiempo para que se te pasara la tontería durante el aislamiento?

\- Takeru…

\- ¡No! Déjame terminar, esta vez me vas a escuchar. ¿Qué pretendes esperar que se te junte con el viaje y que cuando vuelvas todo esté como siempre? Hazme caso, por favor te lo pido. Déjate de cabezonerías y piensa… Además, si se supone que has hecho las paces hasta con Taichi ya, ¿se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

Volvieron a cruzar una mirada mientras que el chico hablaba, dejándolo terminar. Era mejor cortarlo antes de que dijera algo que probablemente pudiera hacer que se enfadara al saber que se estaban riendo de él. Aunque bien merecido se lo tendría sin duda primero por no haberse acordado de pasarle la información apropiada a Sora y luego por llamar en uno de los momentos menos oportunos del último mes.

Sin decir nada todavía, la chica le hizo un gesto interrogante al rubio esperando a que terminara por asentir, llegando a darle pena su hermano pequeño. O más bien no teniendo gana de aguantar el melodrama que le podía montar si lo dejaba seguir.

\- Takeru – dijo finalmente ella.

\- ¡No! ¡Takeru no! Intento que por una vez me hagas caso y… - había seguido hablando sin darse cuenta de que, sin duda, aquella voz que acababa de llamarlo no era la de su hermano hasta el momento en el que guardó silencio-. ¿Hermano?

\- Espero que no, no te ofendas, pero no tengo gana de que venga nadie a echarme ahora semejante bronca… - volvió a hablar la chica.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú ahí? – se podía notar perfectamente la confusión en su voz.

\- ¿Tú qué crees que va a estar haciendo aquí, zoquete? – Yamato entró de nuevo en la conversación.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea de unos segundos, solo pudiendo escuchar de fondo una carcajada por parte del padre de ambos hermanos, quien sin duda, debía de estar teniendo una escena curiosa delante.

\- Muchas gracias por tu confianza en mi cabeza, hermanito, pero creo que no soy tan tonto como debes de pensar – sintió pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos, recordando de repente la existencia de los digimon y cogiendo no de los cojines para dejarlo sobre él, no habiendo teniendo tiempo todavía de terminar de colocarse bien la ropa.

\- Pero… ¿vosotros dos…?

\- Nosotros dos bien, gracias – "y mejor que podríamos estar" no pudo evitar pensar-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la cara de tonto que se te ha quedado?

\- ¿¡Pero de qué vais!? No tiene gracia. Yo solo me preocupo por vosotros dos…

\- Tú lo que tienes es sentimiento de culpa por haber tardado tanto en acordar de decirme lo que me tenías que decir – intervino ella riéndose de él abiertamente.

\- También, ¡pero da igual! Entonces, ¿bien?

\- Perfectamente… Pero no lo andes cacareando por ahí todavía.

\- ¿A quién crees que se lo voy a ir contando yo ahora?

\- A todo el mundo hermanito. Así que puedes decírselo a nuestros padres si quieres para saciar tus ganas de cotilleo, pero ya. Además – volvió a cruzar otra mirada con la chica, interrogante, como pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para poder darle algún detalle más de la conversación que habían tenido anteriormente, no tardando en verla asentir-, ya que has llamado tengo que contarte algo – de nuevo un silencio al otro lado de la línea lo hizo quedarse expectante-. ¿Estás ahí?

\- ¿Qué me tienes que contar? – el tono que usó hizo que su hermano mayor arqueara una ceja.

\- Pues… - en el fondo le daba miedo aquello hablar de aquello con Takeru ya que no se fiaba de por dónde le pudiera salir con más gente pudiendo escuchar-, ya sabes que me tengo que ir en cuatro meses y que voy a estar muy liado.

\- Sigue – fue lo único que dijo.

\- Pues le he dicho que si… - empezó a decir, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

\- ¿¡LE HAS PEDIDO QUE…!?

Posiblemente fuera lo que se estaba temiendo que pudiera acabar diciendo el otro, posiblemente fuera que tenía los reflejos desarrollados de los entrentamientos, pero cuando el menor de los hermanos empezó a subir el tono al otro lado de la línea Yamato alargó automáticamente la mano para quitar el manos libres, poniéndose en pie casi tan rojo como el cabello de aquella que estaba a su lado.

\- Le he dicho – su voz sonó de nuevo cortante, como queriendo callar cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo su hermano- que se quede aquí conmigo este tiempo y me ha dicho que sí – viendo finalmente por el rabillo del ojo aparecer a los digimon se giró para que no lo vieran, de la forma más disimulada que pudo, volver a abrocharse-. Y dile a papá que deje de reírse de una vez.

Le hizo un gesto a la chica antes de perderse de nuevo por el pasillo con la clara intención de llamar de todo a su hermano en privado. Solo cuando lo perdió de vista Sora quitó la cara de póker que había mantenido todo aquel rato, empezando a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sora… - la voz de Biyomon la distrajo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – alargó las manos para cogerla cuando la vio alzar el vuelo hacia ella-. ¿Es verdad eso que le he escuchado de que te vas a quedar aquí?

\- Sí, es verdad, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¡Me parece muy buena idea! – sonrió unos segundos antes de volver a ponerse seria-. ¿Y… y yo?

\- ¿Cómo que y tú?

\- Sí… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo o prefieres que me quede con Toshiko?

\- Claro que quiero que te quedes conmigo – le dio un ligero golpecito en el pico con cariño-. Además, seguro que Gabumon se alegra mucho de tener más compañía que el cascarrabias de su dueño, ¿a que sí? – lo había visto llegar a él también y al hacer aquella pregunta giró la cabeza hacia el digimon lo justo para verlo pegar media vuelta e irse murmurando algo por lo bajo, inclinándose hacia delante para ver hacia dónde iba-. Déjalo, seguro que se ha ido detrás de Yamato…

\- Sora… - volvió a escuchar la voz de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué tienes toda la cremallera del vestido bajada? – preguntó dándose cuenta ante el movimiento de la humana.

Si habían podido ver como el chico se iba completamente rojo lanzando amenazas a su hermano por el teléfono, no fue nada en comparación con el color que adquirió la cara de ella.

\- ¡Se te ha debido de bajar al estar apoyándote en el sofá! ¡Yo te la subo!

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** creo que no hace falta que aclare qué fue lo que se puso a gritar Takeru y que ya vio venir su hermano como para reaccionar tan rápido y quitar el altavoz para escuchar solo él el final de esa frase, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera cómo siguió esa conversación en privado ya, pero probablemente haya terminado con que cuando vuelva a cruzárselo le va a faltar Tokio para correr, como bien le dijo Mimi.

Este capítulo es una indecencia tras otra, lo reconozco, pero venga, no todo va a ser azúcar o rayos y truenos. Que vean ya a lo que se exponen de ahora en adelante con la convivencia que tienen por delante... ❤️❤️


	51. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

Abrió la puerta de su casa en Tokio a sabiendas de lo que se encontraba al otro lado, esperando impaciente.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? Llevo intentando dar contigo tres días y tengo algo importante que contarte… - Taichi protestó nada más cruzarse con su amiga. A su lado, Koemi negó con la cabeza.

\- Hola Sora… - saludó ella por los dos-. Lleva todo el camino repitiendo lo mismo.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar… - se apartó de la puerta para dejarlos pasar-. Y no empieces por ahí que si de no contar las cosas va la cosa lo mismo soy yo la que tiene que empezar a protestar – insinuó antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Había llegado el día anterior por la noche, sola. No había hecho a Biyomon volver con ella para tener que volver de nuevo al sur en cuestión de unas horas. Podía arreglárselas bien sin ella, aunque no estaba segura de qué problema tenían exactamente todavía los dos digimon, porque juraría haber visto a Gabumon lanzándole todavía miradas asesinas. Prefería no saberlo…

Los últimos días habían sido un caos total. De la noche a la mañana su vida había vuelto a ponerse del derecho, pero de un derecho que no hubiera llegado a esperar. Apenas había tenido tiempo para descansar. Apenas había tenido tiempo tampoco para estar con Yamato entre el agotamiento del viaje y la vuelta. Pero ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás, prefería dejarlo todo hecho.

Antes de empezar a pensar realmente en todo aquello se había asegurado de que podía permitirse estar todo aquel tiempo fuera. Y la primera llamada que había hecho había sido a Haru, planteándole la situación. Le había costado convencerla de que era perfectamente capaz de cubrir su lugar en su ausencia, pero al final había acabado aceptando. Iba a estar disponible para cualquier cosa que la necesitaran y si la avisaban con tiempo de cualquier urgencia podría viajar al norte sin problemas.

Había tenido también oportunidad de avisar a sus padres de que iba a estar un tiempo fuera de la ciudad, pero, como siempre, tampoco les pareció demasiado extraño. No se había molestado en explicarles todo lo que había pasado en aquel tiempo, solo les había dicho que no estaría en Tokio. A esas alturas, no tenía ganas de escuchar los comentarios de su madre. Y su padre, desde su trabajo, poco tenía que argumentar ya.

\- ¿No lo tienes todo muy recogido? – preguntó Taichi dándose cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas y que estaba todo como demasiado vacío.

\- Sí… no quiero que acumule polvo…

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Dónde te has dejado a Biyoman ya? ¿Está con tu madre? ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no me respondes?

El timbre había vuelto a sonar, haciendo que la pelirroja lo ignorase completamente, dejando que fuera Koemi quien le hiciera un gesto para que dejara de dar la lata. Cuando volvió a abrir, Mimi era quien esperaba impacientemente fuera.

\- Que sepas que me parece fatal que me hayas tenido hasta hoy sin saber absolutamente nada de ti – anunció ofendida.

\- ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo con lo que decirme o qué? Entra…

Aquella vez iba a reírse un rato de la cara de tontos que se les iba a quedar cuando les contara lo que realmente estaba pasando. De los más cercanos a ella, eran los que quedaban sin haberse enterado todavía y quería disfrutar del momento.

\- ¿Tampoco has sabido nada de ella estos días? – preguntó la chica llegando hasta donde esperaban los otros dos.

\- No… Pero no entiendo por qué os ponéis tan paranoicos. Ni que se os hubiera perdido un niño pequeño… - Koemi se acercó hacia una de las ventanas, intentando aprovechar el aire fresco que entraba desde ella. Empezaba a tener más calor del normal en aquellas fechas.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Koemi? – le preguntó Sora ignorando a los otros dos.

\- No gracias… tengo calor.

\- Es su frase para el día a día últimamente… No me mires así – le dijo a la chica que lo miraba mal desde la ventana -. Si no me dejas ni que me acerque…

\- Seguro que te lo tienes merecido… - Sora negó con la cabeza apoyándose de brazos cruzados en la encimera.

\- ¡Déjate de desviar la atención! – volvió a atacar Mimi -. Lo último que he sabido de ti es que largaste al sur… ¡Y sin decirme ni media palabra ni a la ida ni a la vuelta!

\- ¿Qué se largó a dónde? – la atención de Taichi dejó de estar centrada en su mujer automáticamente.

\- Sí, me enteré de pura casualidad. Y no nos dijo nada…

\- Oye, yo no soy la única que ha estado de vacaciones y no ha dicho nada – se defendió rápidamente clavando la mirada en el chico.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado tú de eso?

\- ¿Os estáis dando cuenta los tres de la conversación de besugos que os estáis montando? – desde la ventana, la otra chica seguía mirándolos detenidamente-. Creo que queda claro dónde habéis estado metidos vosotros dos y que para encima aquí nadie le ha dicho nada a nadie… - en el fondo le hacía gracia todo aquello. No era tan complicado atar cabos.

Tras quedarse mirando para ella unos segundos y terminar riéndose todos menos Mimi, quien parecía estar todavía demasiado alterada por la falta de información.

\- Lo hemos arreglado – acabó por soltar la pelirroja de golpe-. Así que también me he enterado de que hace un par de días alguien estuvo haciendo turismo por el sur del país sin haberme dicho ni media palabra.

\- Oye, si te lo llego a decir seguro que no me hubieras dejado… con que no me deje Koemi ya tengo bastante – cruzó los brazos-. Y, aunque no te lo puedas creer, eran mis propios asuntos los que tenía que resolver – de hecho, no había dicho ni media palabra sobre ella.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué narices me importa a mí a lo que hayas ido tú a hablar con Yamato? – soltó Mimi finalmente sin poder aguantarse-. ¿No has oído lo que ha dicho primero? ¿Cómo que lo habéis arreglado? ¿Ya está? ¿Y entonces qué narices estás haciendo aquí ya de vuelta? ¡Si te fuiste ayer o el día anterior! Si ya no tienes trabajo pendiente, ¡que me he enterado!

\- Mimi… - le hizo un gesto para que dejara de montar el drama-. Por eso os he hecho venir, ¿vale? Y ya sé que me fui sin deciros nada y que tendría que haber avisado, pero es que… tenía prisa.

\- ¿Y no podrías haber llamado?

\- No, no estaba para eso. Lo siento, enfadaros si queréis, pero no necesitaba ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya he estado todo este tiempo – por eso no había esperado a decirles nada-. Lo que importa ahora es que está todo bien otra vez.

Y que había sido demasiado sencillo de arreglar. Aquello, o así quería interpretarlo ella, era una buena señal. Si arreglar aquel error tan garrafal de ella había costado tan poco, estaba segura de que podrían pasar por lo que fuera por mucho que se esforzaran ellos en intentar superarse.

\- Entonces ahora el que hace la pregunta soy yo, ¿si está todo arreglado y no tienes nada que hacer qué narices estás haciendo en Tokio en vez de pasando unos días allí? – Taichi la observó sin entender demasiado-. ¿Te ha dicho lo de que se va en cuatro meses, no? Porque lo veo perfectamente capaz de "haberse olvidado"…

\- No, no se ha olvidado. Me lo ha dicho.

\- ¿Entonces? – finalmente Koemi volvía con ellos abandonando su puesto en la ventana, buscando dónde sentarse.

\- Pues… hemos estado hablando de que va a estar demasiado ocupado como para poder moverse hacia el norte estos meses. Con el ascenso y todo los preparativos no va a poder moverse de la isla casi nunca.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Mimi había guardado silencio, mirándola con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, pensativa y el que había hablado ahora era su amigo.

\- La mejor opción para todo el mundo. Ya lo habéis dicho antes, este mes he estado hasta arriba de trabajo, pero al menos ahora me he quedado mucho más liberada.

\- ¿Vas a ir tú siempre de ahora en adelante?

\- Cállate, Yagami – soltó Mimi de golpe-. Sigue… - ¿podría ser? ¿Iba a decirle su amiga lo que creía que le iba a decir?

\- ¿Pero qué he dicho ahora yo?

\- Que te calles…

\- No, no voy a estar de aquí para allá cada dos por tres, es una pérdida de tiempo y un aburrimiento… No. Yo ya sabéis que no precisamente un trabajo que requiera que esté todos los días en él, que puedo trabajar desde lejos… Así que, bueno – había estado intentando contenerse la sonrisa todo aquel tiempo, solo por alargar un poco más la agonía de sus amigos, pero ya no lo podía evitar más-… cuando me dijo que me quedara estos meses allí con él le dije que sí. He venido a recoger mis cosas y os he hecho venir para contároslo y para… bueno, despedirme por el momento.

\- ¡LO SABÍA! – antes de que incluso la pelirroja hubiera terminado de hablar, sin poder evitarlo, la chica había empezado a dar manotazos sobre aquello que le quedaba más cerca: el brazo de Taichi apoyado sobre la mesa-. ¡LO SABÍA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡POR FIN!

\- ¡Quita! – huyó de Mimi sacudiendo el brazo en el que le había empezado a dar manotazos, todavía con la cara de sorpresa-. ¿Te dijo que te quedaras allí con él? Será idiota… Y yo intentando convencerlo de que viniera aunque fuera este fin de semana al norte y se hizo el loco – caminó hasta colocarse al lado de su amiga-. Fíjate que nunca pensé que acabaría diciendo esto con vosotros dos… pero… ¡ya era hora! Me alegro mucho por vosotros, ahora, por favor, intentad no mataros esta vez el uno al otro que vais a estar un poco lejos para poder ir a hacer de apoyo moral…

\- Ja ja ja, qué gracioso eres cuando quieres… - negó con la cabeza sin poder volver a quitar la sonrisa que se le había quedado dibujaba de antes-. Fue cosa de él, me lo soltó de golpe. Empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre el trabajo y de repente salió con que si me quedaba allí…

\- Me alegro de que todo haya acabado bien – Koemi añadió finalmente-. ¿No vas a tener problemas desde allí con nada?

\- No creo, tengo una buena sustituta a la que he enseñado lo suficientemente bien – negó con la cabeza-. He pasado un mes horroroso de trabajo, pero, inconscientemente me dejé libre una buena temporada para descansar… Y creo que no se me ocurre mejor alternativa. Además, estaré lejos, pero no incomunicada. Cualquier problema o cualquier cosa que surja podré resolverla por el ordenador o por teléfono… Yo creo que no voy a tener problema.

\- ¿Y no hay posibilidad de que me acojáis a mí con vosotros? – añadió la chica intentando poner su mejor cara de pena.

\- ¿Para qué van a tener que acoger a ti? – saltó rápidamente su marido.

\- Porque como todavía me quedan cinco meses de tener que aguantarte dándome la lata todo el día y ya estás lo suficientemente recuperado como para no poder echarte a la otra punta de la casa a descansar…

Al contrario que todos los días anteriores desde que habían vuelto de Londres todo el grupo, lo que se pudo escuchar fue una risa generalizada de todas las presentes mientras que Taichi ponía su mejor cara de ofendido por lo que acababan de decirle.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** gente seria y esas cosas... Yo me mantengo en mi postura de que tengo mis dudas sobre si de verdad estaba dudando si lo que le había preguntado era eso o lo hizo a mala leche para reírse un poco de su hermano. Tengo la duda ahí ahí porque como sigue en sus 13 de que da igual que aún no hayan podido pasar tan siquiera tiempo juntos de seguido ya deberían de estar pensando en dar el paso a saber xDDD

Es una cuestión digna del estudio y que igual sirve de atenuante para que nadie lo sacrifique. Y venga, hoy sí que te mando abrazos❤️ que sé que ya no me quieres linchar xDDD

 **Nika:** no lo quieras tanto que entre todos van a acabar linchándolo que lleva una semana en racha...

Justo he empezado a escribir hoy esa parte a ver hasta dónde puedo explorar sin tener que quedarme estancada en la convivencia. Un poquito de paz y tranquilidad no les va a venir mal ahora, si es que sobreviven a las reacciones de sus amigos enterándose de la noticia o a los chillitos de Mimi...

Porque os consiento... Si es que en el fondo os consiento demasiado. Eso y que me puse y salieron dos capítulos del tirón xDDD Aprovechad mientras que me dure la baja que luego no voy a tener tanto tiempo y no os voy a poder subir tanto tan rápido, así que vas a tener que racionar las palomitas.

❤️


	52. En este mundo o en otro

\- Ya te dije que me las podía arreglar sola, ¿quién te crees que soy? ¿Mimi? – bromeó mientras que ella misma cogía sus propias maletas para bajarlas del maletero.

\- Oye, es una buena temporada, yo que sé…

\- Sí, como que ibas a ser de mucha ayuda en caso de que hubiera tenido que traerme muchas más cosas.

\- Ya empezamos… Ya estoy bien, no necesito teneros a todos de niñeros alrededor mío sin dejarme hacer nada.

\- ¡Anda, mira! Si ya hasta el has copiado la frase a Koemi – Sora sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas irónicas antes de negar con la cabeza-. Al menos ella tiene razón y tú no, así que si quieres cogerme algo coge la pequeña.

Taichi y Sora habían llegado finalmente al aeropuerto habiendo encontrado una opción mucho más cómoda para viajar al no tener que preocuparte tanto por las prisas como la última vez. Se había empeñado en acompañarla por si necesitaba ayuda con las cosas como excusa pero ambos sabían que simplemente quería aprovechar el tiempo antes de tener que pasar una buena temporada sin ver a su amiga. Tampoco había tenido apenas tiempo para hablar con ella sobre todo aquello con Mimi montando escándalo alrededor de ellos.

\- ¿Qué te han dicho tus padres? – le preguntó finalmente mientras que esperaban la cola de facturación.

\- Nada, ¿qué me van a decir? Que se alegran y que llame de vez en cuando… Y, entre tú y yo, mejor que mi madre no haya dicho nada más – acabó confesando-. Ya sabes como es. Seguro que se las arregla para que acabe sacando alguna conclusión poco positiva de todo esto…

\- Exagerada… ¿Le habías contado algo más?

\- No – respondió rápida y rotundamente-. ¿Tú que quieres que se las arregle para dejarme castigada dos semanas y que no proteste por ello a mi edad? Oficialmente no he podido hablar con ella durante esta temporada porque he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo. Cosa que ella aprueba y que además, es verdad.

\- Vale, ya tengo como chantajearte si pasa algo…

\- Díselo… venga, díselo. Y luego voy yo y le cuento más detalles a ver quién de los dos se lleva la peor colleja.

\- Hmmm… No, muchas gracias – podía imaginarse perfectamente la situación y sin duda iba a tener que darle toda la razón del mundo a su amiga.

Alargó la mano cuando ella le tendió su bolso para que lo sujetara mientras que dejaba las maletas, sorprendiéndose al no contar con que fuera a pesar tanto-. ¿Qué llevas aquí?

\- ¿Por? ¿Tú no estabas perfectamente ya? – se rio de él-. Llevo el ordenador y todo lo demás. No quiero dejarlo en la maleta para que no se lleve golpes.

\- Osea, que ya estás pensando en ponerte a hacer cosas incluso estando en una isla en el sur en esta fecha del año… Tienes un problema mental muy serio.

\- Trae – le quitó el objeto de las manos-. No, lo que tengo se llama responsabilidad y necesito tener todo conmigo por si se me necesita para algo. Y, además, si coincide que puedo trabajar en algo mientras pues eso que adelanto. No todos tan vagos como tú…

\- Yo no soy vago, yo solo tengo mejores ocupaciones ahora mismo que dedicarme a adelantar cosas.

\- Acosar a Koemi hasta que te dice que la dejes en paz y que te lleve conmigo unos días no cuenta como ocupación.

\- Qué graciosa… - refunfuñó con un tono, indudablemente, adulto.

Habían llegado con tiempo suficiente para poder realizar los últimos trámites sin tener que ir a las carreras y con el equipaje ya factura, lo único que quedaba era esperar a que en las pantallas de indicara el momento del embarque. Acercándose a unos bancos no demasiado lejanos, la pelirroja se detuvo decidiendo que era un buen sitio para esperar, sobretodo con el niño grande y orgulloso que iba con ella.

Dejó sus cosas sobre uno de los asientos antes de tomar ella misma asiento sin decirle nada sobre que quizás debiera descansar un rato, esperando a que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y la imitara.

\- Tengo que buscar el billete – le dijo a modo de excusa antes de empezar a revolver entre sus cosas, esperando que finalmente hiciera lo mismo que ella.

\- Busca, busca… ¿A qué hora te sale el vuelo?

\- En media hora más o menos – le dijo aún sin levantar la vista de sus pertenencias.

\- ¿Y a quién se supone que le voy a dar la lata yo ahora cuando me entre una de mis crisis histéricas esta temporada, eh? – no se pudo aguantar más, sacando realmente el verdadero tema que lo había llevado a acompañarla.

\- Te voy a hablar de un invento superimportante para la sociedad. Se llama cobertura y allí hay…

\- No es lo mismo – se encogió de hombros, consiguiendo que finalmente dejara de rebuscar y que levantara la cabeza hacia él-. Más te vale estar de vuelta a tiempo…

\- ¿Tú crees que me perdería por algo de este mundo eso?

\- Por algo de este mundo no lo sé, pero algo que pueda estar en otro no te diría yo que no…

\- Oye, ¿te me vas a poner ahora sentimental? ¿Tú quieres que no me vaya o que lo haga dramatizando? Ya he tenido bastante drama todas estas semanas pasadas para lo que me queda de existencia. Por nada del mundo, ni de otro – recalcó con tono repelente – se me ocurriría no estar aquí. Ni a mí, ni a él si pudiera.

\- Lo sé – reconoció finalmente-. Siento no haberte dicho nada de lo del otro día. Tampoco quería darte la lata sabiendo que estabas demasiado agobiada con el tramaba, no iba a ayudar a ponerte menos nerviosa.

\- No, no iba a ayudar… Pero lo que sí se te podría haber ocurrido era decirme que las cosas habían ido bien porque así podría haber ido un poco con la guardia menos baja y menos histérica.

\- Tampoco me dio tiempo a dar contigo – se defendió rápidamente-. No me has contando qué pasó tampoco.

\- Pues… en realidad nada. No… no hizo falta hacer nada – se encogió de hombros-. Simplemente pasó. Como si de repente nos hubiéramos dado de que estar de malas por todo aquello no merecía la pena. Si te digo la verdad, casi no hablé con él nada más que del tema del trabajo…

\- ¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh? Comportándoos como adultos…

\- Mira quien fue a hablar… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Fue todo mucho más sencillo de lo que hubiera podido imaginarme.

\- Claro que lo fue. Vamos a ver, tú y yo somos de los pocos que tenemos la… habilidad de llegar a entenderlo, más o menos. Y no creo que haga falta que se explique demasiado que no es tan idiota como para dejarte escapar así como así. Solo tienes que ver cómo te mira… Bueno, no, te mira como siempre lo ha hecho – se rió negando con la cabeza-. Si vosotros dos no sois capaces de arreglar las cosas después de todo y de sacarlas adelante no sé yo cómo nos las hemos arreglado los demás.

\- Tú lo que pasa es que has tenido mucha suerte y has dado con alguien que te tiene la suficiente paciencia…

\- Lo sé – amplió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo-. Espero de verdad que os vayan estos meses bien… Yo creo que es justo lo que os hace falta para que dejéis de dar tantas vueltas de una vez.

\- ¿Vueltas? ¿Qué vueltas? No hemos estado dando vueltas desde hace ya… - hizo una pausa, pensativa – casi tres años ya…. - ¿tanto tiempo había pasado?

\- Vueltas… - levantó su mano izquierda a modo de indirecta.

\- ¡Taichi! – el rubor subió rápidamente incluso hasta las orejas de ella alargando el brazo para darle un manotazo.

\- Di lo que quieras, te doy un año como máximo – se rió descaradamente de ella sin poder, ni querer evitarlo.

\- ¿Con o sin estancia en el espacio exterior? – acabó soltando con sorna.

\- Con y sin… - asintió-. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo - por una vez, sonó como si no estuviera diciendo una de sus bromas para hacerla de rabiar.

\- Anda… Mira, no me creerás, como cada vez que digo algo que en tu cabeza no tiene sentido que salga de mi boca, pero… es uno de los temas que más me pueden dar igual ahora mismo. No me importa ni lo más mínimo – sin importar cómo, sin importar dónde, era lo que le había dicho a Yamato y lo creía ciegamente-, así que puedes dedicarte a conspirar con quien tú quieras mientras, pero a mí no vas a conseguir arrastrarme a eso.

\- Ya… y por eso sigues más roja que un tomate.

\- Idiota – empezó a reírse ya sin poder evitarlo-. Más te vale venir de visita alguna vez aprovechando que sigues echándole cuento a que estás malito…

\- Claro, para irme a la playa unos días, pero no para veros a vosotros – levantó la vista hacia las pantallas viendo que por fin indicaba que podían empezar a embarcar los pasajeros indicándoselo a ella con un gesto.

Los ojos canela de la chica se fijaron en la pantalla antes de asentir y ponerse en pie.

\- Pórtate bien y no vuelvas loca a Koemi… - le dijo antes de acercarse hasta él para abrazarlo a modo de despedida.

\- Lo intentaré – dijo justo antes de corresponder al gesto de ella, alargándolo más de lo que quizás ella hubiera esperado-. ¿Sabes una cosa? – le dijo sin haber llegado a soltarla todavía, esperando a escuchar el sonido de negación de ella-. Va a ser un niño…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** sí, son todos muy maduros y muy adultos... Lo normal a esas edades, sobretodo cuando uno tiene que aparentar seriedad porque se supone que de cara al mundo tiene que empezar a ser capaz de esas cosas y por dentro está pensando en sabrá el cielo qué. No es que hable por experiencia propia cofcofcof.

Venga, para contrastar un poquillo, ahora sí que vamos a tener algo más de conversación de adultos. Y ya sé que dije que me daba pereza hacer capítulos de reacciones y ahora salgo con la del Sr. Yagami hasta repente, pero este capítulo ha sido un antojo de mi cabeza... Y bien que he fangirleado mientras que lo escribía, sobretodo con el final ❤️❤️


	53. ¿Me estás echando?

**Mayo de 2018**

* * *

 _NA: yo os prometo que la elección del año de esta historia a tiempo real acaba de ser de pura casualidad. Estaba haciéndo cálculos con respecto al año del epílogo y se me ha venido directamente al 2018. Si lo hago queriendo no me sale tan redondo..._

* * *

El despertador sonó y prácticamente unos segundos después dejó de hacerlo siendo apagado por su dueño. Llevaba demasiado tiempo teniendo la misma rutina y solía despertarse incluso antes de que la alarma sonase. Y así había sido en aquella ocasión.

Hacía ya rato que Yamato había abierto los ojos y comprobado que aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de tener que levantarse. Normalmente habría terminado por levantarse igualmente y aprovechar para tomarse con más calma la mañana, pero desde más o menos un mes atrás no había vuelto a hacerlo. No desde que había empezado a no despertarse solo.

Ajena a nada más, todavía durmiendo a su lado estaba Sora, sin haber llegado a sentir la alarma. Siempre solía levantarse bastante antes que ella ya que aún le quedaba un camino no demasiado hasta la base e intentaba no despertarla antes de irse. Y, aquella mañana, como otras tantas, llevaba un rato observándola en silencio mientras que pensaba en sus cosas. Todavía, incluso aunque hubiera pasado ya un tiempo, no había terminado de asimilar la facilidad con la que habían pasado de una situación totalmente desastrosa a la tranquilidad y estabilidad que tenían.

No llegaría a decir nunca que les hubiera venido bien, porque era imposible que eso pudiera ser así, pero no podía negar que desde eso momento las cosas no habian hecho más que mejorar. Ni siquiera la perspectiva de que cada vez quedase menos para tener que irse parecía afectarle y eso, sin duda, era una novedad. Una novedad de las buenas. Posiblemente estuviera relacionado con la idea de saber que cuando volviera iba a estar ella esperándolo y que aunque volvieran a mandarlo fuera, la última vez entre un viaje y otro habían pasado varios años. No era tan mala expectativa a pesar de todo, sin duda con eso sí que podrían trabajar.

Con sumo cuidado de no despertarla hizo por levantarse y comenzar con su rutina de todos los días, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para disfrutar de su compañía. Era viernes y tendría todo el fin de semana para ello, y sin duda, como siguiera perdiendo el tiempo iba a acabar llegando tarde.

Salió un rato más de la tarde de la ducha, aún sin molestarse en ir a vestirse, con la toalla en la cintura, mucho más despierto de cómo había entrado y fue directo a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno. Parecía que nadie más había despertado todavía, cosa también bastante normal. En esas fechas nunca solía llevar con él a su compañero a la base, aunque no tuvieran compañía empezaba a darle pena de él con el calor que empezaba a hacer, de manera que ni siquiera fue a comprobar que siguiera durmiendo o no.

Llenó una taza con agua, totalmente distraído, repasando mentalmente lo que tenía que terminar de hacer ese día una vez que llegara a la base. Hacía una temporada que tampoco gruñía tanto contra el trabajo, y eso tenía que ver con que cuanto más cerca estaba la fecha de salida, menos aburrido era todo lo que había que poner a punto.

Así fue como se lo encontró Sora, la cual, se había acabado despertando también al haberse girado y haber encontrado la almohada vacía a su lado. Los ruidos que venían de fuera de la habitación no habían tardado en delatar que todavía no se había quedado sola y había decidido levantarse. Llevaba unos segundos observándolo apoyada en la puerta cuando decidió acercarse hasta él sin hacer ruido, colocándose a su espalda para abrazarlo desde ahí dejando un beso en su hombro, al ser donde mejor llegaba.

\- No sé yo si usando la excusa del calor te dejarán igualmente ese cambio de uniforme – fue su saludo.

El contacto lo sorprendió al no haberla escuchado acercarse, pero no tardó más que unos segundos en reaccionar y sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó alejando de su cabeza todos sus pensamientos sobre el trabajo posando sus manos sobre la de ella.

\- No, pero te sentí por aquí y decidí levantarme.

Lo soltó ligeramente para dejarlo girarse hacia ella con la clara intención de saludarla como se debía dedicándole un corto beso tras posar sus manos en sus mejillas para darle una ligera caricia de esa forma.

\- Buenos días – dijo nada más separarse.

\- Buenos días – sonrió a su vez aún ligeramente sobre sus puntillas para llegar perfectamente.

\- No voy a tardar en irme, vuelve a dormir, intentaré no hacer mucho ruido…

\- No, no te preocupes – negó con la cabeza, habiendo empezado a despejarse por fin.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar? – a la vista de que parecía que no iba a volver a la cama, la idea de tener compañía en el desayuno no le disgustaba en absoluto.

\- Sí, pero vete a vestirte tú, ya lo hago yo, o acabarás llegando tarde – le dijo finalmente dejándolo ir, retirando las manos de sus costados.

\- Seguro que me aceptan como excusa si llego tarde que es que alguien requería de mis atenciones y no pude hacer nada para escaparme… - se le escapó una ligera sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Vete a vestirte – negó con la cabeza divertida alejándose de él para que fuera a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos necesitaba ningún tipo de distracción por la mañana. Prefirió ignorarlo mientras que se iba a terminar de prepararse para irse quedándose ella en la cocina y sacando las cosas. No le molestaba madrugar aunque no tuviera gran cosa que hacer a lo largo de aquel día, poder aprovechar aquel rato se lo compensaba.

Pasado un rato Yamato volvió a aparecer por allí, ahora completamente vestido salvo por la chaqueta, la cual no tenía intención de ponerse hasta que no le quedara más remedio, dejándola cerca de la puerta de salida.

\- Estaba pensando… - le dijo cuando por fin se acercó hasta ella, sentándose-, ¿sabes llegar tú sola hasta la base?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa haciendo los mismo que él, aprovechando para dejar sobre la mesa algunas de las cosas que había tenido tiempo de preparar para desayunar.

\- Porque me he dado cuenta de que todavía no te la he enseñado. Si no tienes nada que hacer hoy puedes acercarte hasta allí sobre la hora a la que salgo, ¿qué te parece?

\- Pues… no lo sé, ya sabes que estoy muy ocupada – fingió quedarse pensativa, esperando a tragar el mordisco que le había dado a la tostada para volver a hablar-. Tengo que consultarlo en mi apretada agenda de tomar el sol y hacer el vago, pero… yo creo que solo por ser tú puedo hacerte un hueco sobre esa hora.

\- No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradecería – se rio por lo bajo empezando por fin a desayunar él también o todavía se le acabaría haciendo tarde.

\- No sabía que se pudieran hacer visitas.

\- Sí, hay temporadas en las que no, pero normalmente sí. Además, tú tienes suerte de estar bien relacionada para que alguien te cuele si hace falta.

\- Debo de ser la envidia de toda la isla…

\- Obviamente – aquello último lo dijo con un ligero toque de prepotencia en sus palabras, aunque sin hablar en serio, estirándose más en la silla-. Acuérdate, más o menos sobre las cinco. Si pasa algo te aviso con tiempo…

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Quería aprovechar para revisar algunas cosas, pero ya que me he acabado levantando antes de la cuenta puedo entretenerme en eso por la mañana. Así me ahorro los dramas del calor de dos que yo me sé.

\- Para que veas lo que viene siendo mi día a día las últimas temporadas. Tú porque lo tienes demasiado mimado pero a mí le gusta más montarme el drama.

\- Sí, claro, soy yo sola la que lo tiene mimado, claro que sí.

\- Yo le digo que como no deje de hacer el vago no lo van a dejar venir conmigo la próxima vez – sonrió de medio lado antes de mirar de reojo el reloj de su muñeca para comprobar que fuera bien de tiempo.

\- Vete si quieres, así vas sin prisa – le dijo dándose cuenta del gesto. No porque ella se hubiera despertado también iba a hacer que saliera más tarde de casa.

\- ¿Me estás echando? – se hizo el ofendido.

\- Sí, exacto. Por despertarme – volvió a reírse de él antes de seguir con su desayuno.

No tardó mucho más en irse, dejándola terminando de desayunar tranquilamente. Iba con tiempo de sobra todavía, pero, sin duda, iba con mucho mejor que el que había arrastrado todo aquellos últimos meses. De todas las ideas que había tenido en los últimos tiempos, de haberle dicho que se quedara era de la que menos se arrepentía.

Sora había aprovechado las primeras horas de la mañana para terminar de despertarse del todo, dejando también algo de comida al alcance de ambos digimon para cuando tuvieran a bien dar señales de vida aquella mañana. Su rutina de por las mañanas desde que se había trasladado allí no era tan estresante como solía ser en Tokio, y tras recoger algunas cosas y pasar ella también por la ducha decidió volver a la cama. Solo que aquella vez con el ordenador sobre sus rodillas, abriendo un par de correos electrónicos que acababan de llegarle con algunos últimos detalles no demasiado importantes.

Como tenía tiempo más que de sobra, decidió responderlos de una forma más directa que por correo, abriendo uno de los programas para conectarse rápidamente y poder establecer una videollamada directamente con su estudio en Tokio.

No tardó en ser aceptada apareciendo la cara de Haru en la pantalla de repente, con expresión seria, observándola detenidamente.

\- Que asco me das… - fue su saludo.

\- Sí… yo también te echo mucho de menos – agitó los dedos de una mano en el aire para saludarla.

\- ¿No te has quedado todavía o qué? Algunos todavía no hemos tenido oportunidad de ver demasiado el sol por aquí…

\- Pues… yo si quieres sol te diría que te vinieras unos días de visita, ya sabes. Una pena que tengan un desastre de jefa que esté un poco desaparecida como para que puedas pedirle unos días libres – sonrió divertida.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo preparado para librarme de ella y hacerme con el control de todo… - finalmente sonrió también, dejando de lado las bromas-. ¿Ha pasado algo? Es temprano para que estés vigilando ya que no hayamos hecho ninguna desgracia.

\- No, no… solo estaba leyendo los últimos correos por encima y aproveché para que dejaras de dormirte encima del escritorio. Me parece todo bien, así que adelante. Y ya te he dicho que me fio de ti y que no tienes que estar mandándome un duplicado de todo lo que te llega.

\- Tú lo que quieres es usarme de excusa para no tener que dar golpe… - en el fondo esucharla decir aquello era algo que le gustaba, le importaba mucho no meter la pata, que Sora hubiera confiado de tal manera en ella para aquello había significado mucho-. Y ya que no me has llamado para nada importante, ¿qué tal todo por ahí?

\- Muy bien… - respondió automáticamente, sin pararse un segundo tan siquiera en pensarlo ni controlando la expresión ni el tono de sus palabras.

\- Uy qué cara… ¿No irás por el mundo con esa sonrisa de tontorrona, verdad?

\- Pues… no te diría yo que no – acabó por reconocer.

\- ¿Ya se ha ido?

\- Sí, hace un buen rato ya, pero bueno, he quedado en ir luego a buscarlo que me quiere enseñar la base y…

\- ¿Enseñarte la base? ¿En serio? Yo he tenido que llamar a Andrew tres veces para ver si podía venir a recogerme porque está lloviendo y me ha dicho que no lo sabía…

\- Aaah, se siente – empezó a reírse-. No te preocupes, si vienes te llevamos a también – en el fondo, aquello lo decía totalmente en serio porque sabía que estaba hablando con alguien a quien en verdad le interesaban esos temas.

\- Sí, ahora intenta arreglarlo… - bajo la mirada hacia la hora en la pantalla-. Escucha, tengo una reunión que la vaga de mi jefa me ha endosado y será mejor que no llegue tarde. No hagas que te coja mucho más asco… ¡y deja de ponerte morena o terminaré por dejar de contestarte a las llamadas!

Cuando Sora estaba a punto de despedirse, desde uno de sus laterales se asomó Biyomon, despidiendo ella también a la otra chica.

* * *

 **Epic Crystal Night:** uy, ¿pero tú no ibas con retraso? ¡Ya me has cazado! Jajaja me alegro de que te gusten los niños grandes que saco a jugar en esta historia. Me has cazado justo cuando empiezo con otra de las líneas temporales, así que espero que te guste todo lo que viene ahora. ¡Un abrazo!

 **AnnaBolena04:** yo cuando te digo que me estoy muriendo sola en casa haciendo akshfkbkanldfihagl es por algo. En ese caso estaba escribiendo la parte en la que le dice que es niño. Sufro mucho escribiendo y fangirleando sola, ¿vale? Así que imagínate el tiempo que me ha llevado escribir este capítulo. No mueras mucho tú tambien, por favor xDD

Cuidado con la purpurina, no te ahogues en ella... ¡Aviso! Arrancamos con la convivencia.


	54. 25 de septiembre

\- ¿Seguro que no queréis venir? – les digo a los digimon mientras que estaba terminando de prepararse.

Había pasado el resto del día trabajando en algunos proyectos que todavía no habían salido a la luz sentada en la parte de fuera, aprovechando que aunque hacía calor no era para tanto y cuando se había cansado había empezado a prepararse. Prefería salir pronto e ir con tiempo más que de sobra por si se perdía, lo cual veía bastante probable aunque sabía perfectamente la ruta.

\- No – Biyomon negó con la cabeza-. Yo prefiero quedarme por aquí…

\- ¿Segura? No hace falta que siempre estés intentando que nos quedemos solos, te lo he dicho muchas veces. A los dos os lo he dicho muchas veces, no molestáis.

\- Yo ya he ido muchas veces - Gabumon terminó de acercarse, asomando también por detrás de la pelirroja.

\- Y yo ya podré ir cualquier otra vez – volvió a negar con la cabeza el ave.

\- Está bien, como queráis... – sabía que su amiga lo hacía por dejarles ratos a solas, pero el otro lo hacía simplemente porque seguía con el drama del calor. Y lo que le quedaba… -. Vale, pues yo ya estoy lista, ¿necesitáis algo antes de que me vaya? – se puso en pie dándose por contenta tras haber conseguido recogerse del todo el cabello.

Salió de casa habiendo dejado a ambos digimon entretenidos. Empezaban a estar en fechas en las que los turistas comenzaban a invadir poco a poco la isla, de manera que no contaba con tener muchos problemas a la hora de encontrar exactamente la línea de transporte que necesitaba. Eran muchos los que solían ir a aquella zona solo con la intención de poder ver de cerca las instalaciones.

Caminando por las calles de la pequeña ciudad no tardó en cruzarse con un grupo al que escuchó hablar precisamente sobre ello, decidiendo que sería buena idea ir tras ellos hasta la parada de autobús. Con el paso de los días había empezado a saber moverse perfectamente por las calles más cercanas, pero no tenía ganas de perderse y acabar llegando tarde. Mientras que esperaba, aprovechó para estirar con cuidado la tela del vestido blanco que llevaba, suelto y corto. Desde que se había mudado era más o menos su forma de vestir dejando de lado la seriedad que tenía que mantener en la capital. Prácticamente toda la fachada seria se había quedado en la capital.

Pasado un buen rato por fin llegó a su destino aprovechando que había llegado pronto para quedarse observando el lugar desde fuera. Tenía una relación un poco contradictoria con todo aquello. Recordaba perfectamente cuando años atrás había decidido hasta cambiar de canal cuando salieran noticias relacionadas con aquel mundo… Ahora ni siquiera se atrevería a decir que fuera algo que le impidiera tener una perspectiva clara de futuro. Lo había asimilado ya y había aprendido a vivir con ello. Aprovechando que aún tenía un rato, se dedicó a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

* * *

\- ¿Ya has terminado por hoy? – uno de los compañeros de Yamato pasó por su lado llamándole la atención que estuviera entretenido enrollando las mangas de su camisa con la mesa despejada.

\- Sí, hoy no tengo intención de quedarme ni cinco minutos de más – anunció antes de ponerse en pie, cogiendo la chaqueta para llevarla colgando del brazo.

\- No solía ser eso lo que decías hará unos meses… - comentó con tono picajoso.

Justo iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, llevando la mano hacia el nudo de la corbata para aflojarlo cuando apareció de repente uno de sus superiores haciendo que los dos abandonaran el aire relajado que habían tenido hasta el momento.

\- ¿Ha quedado todo listo? – preguntó.

\- Sí, señor – contestó el otro que estaba presente.

\- Bien… bien… puedes retirarte – se quedó mirando hacia el rubio, dándose cuenta de que parecía listo para irte también-. No te quitaré mucho tiempo – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Tras cruzar una mirada con el otro, esperó a que los dejara solos, posando la chaqueta sobre la mesa de nuevo. Aún era pronto, tenía tiempo más que de sobra todavía para poder quedarse sin tener que llegar tarde.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Yamato finalmente cuando estuvieron solos.

\- Me lo acaban de confirmar – le tendió una carpeta-. Septiembre.

\- Más o menos sobre la fecha esperada – fijo abriendo lo que le había tendido para ver la fecha en el papel, asintiendo-. ¿Es completamente seguro ya?

\- Sí, a no ser que haya algún fallo técnico importante. Se espera que esté todo listo antes de acabar el mes de agosto y los días que queden libres podrás volver a Tokio.

Volvió a bajar la vista hacia el papel, leyendo de nuevo la fecha.

\- Parecías a punto de irte, puedes hacerlo, hoy apenas queda nada por terminar.

\- Sí… iba a irme – volvió a la realidad, dejando de observar la hoja y levantando la vista de nuevo hacia el otro-. En… en realidad… ¿A qué hora termina el horario de visitas?

\- ¿Horario de visitas?

\- Sí, a la base, señor.

\- Debe de haber todavía algún turno… ¿para qué quieres saber eso? ¿No conoces ya de sobra las instalaciones? – acabó por relajar el gesto, mostrando de repente un aspecto más cercano.

\- Creo que por el momento las tengo bastante controladas – sonrió ligeramente-. Me gustaría enseñarle el lugar a... alguien y no quería hacerlo fuera del horario – resumió finalmente.

\- A alguien… – asintió, terminando por reírse-. Quién tuviera tu edad de nuevo – negó con la cabeza-. Vete de una vez, no vaya a ser que ese "alguien" se quede esperando más de la cuenta. Si alguien pone alguna pega dile que lo he autorizado yo.

Daba igual el tiempo que pasara, nunca podría llegar a controlar el ponerse rojo en las situaciones menos apropiadas. En aquella ocasión, solo sirvió para que se riera más de él.

\- Gracias señor… - terminó por contestar dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el exterior.

* * *

Apoyada en una de las columnas del exterior, estaba esperando Sora. Se abanicaba con una mano, observando a la gente que iba y venía en sus grupos. Ya era la hora a la que le había dicho que fuera a buscarlo, así que faltaría poco para que finalmente apareciera. Distraída en sus propias conclusiones sobre el lugar, no tardó en notar una presencia a su lado.

\- ¿Perdida? – Yamato se apoyó de brazos cruzados en el otro lado de la columna.

\- No, estoy esperando por alguien, pero no sé dónde se ha metido – sonrió sin poder evitarlo, girándose hacia él.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a quién?

\- Un guía… pero a la vista de que se retrasa voy a tener que buscarme algún otro. ¿No sabrás de alguien que pueda hacerme el favor, verdad?

\- Puede… - alargó la mano para coger la de ella y hacerle un gesto para que lo siguiera-. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

\- No, llegué pronto y me dediqué a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. No me perdí para llegar hasta aquí, que lo sepas.

\- Contando que en esta época del año debe de ser el sitio más señalizado de toda la isla junto con el aeropuerto o la famosa playa de las tortugas o venías directa o te ibas en avión a algún otro sitio…

\- ¿Y si quería ir a ver tortugas, qué? – empezó a reírse mientras que caminaba tras él.

\- ¿No te vale con venir a verme a mí, eh? – soltó la mano de ella solo para acabar mejor rodeándola con el brazo.

\- Te empiezo a tener muy visto, lo de las tortugas suena más a novedad…

\- Traicionado por una tortuga… - negó con la cabeza antes de reírse e inclinarse algo para dejar un beso en el cabello de ella.

Un carraspeo los hizo girarse llamando su atención. Para la sorpresa de Sora, automáticamente notó como el brazo con el que la había rodeado desaparecía y que Yamato se ponía mucho más serio de repente. Lo miró sin entender, desviando la mirada hacia el origen del carraspeo.

\- Ahora entiendo las prisas con las que te fuiste… - le tendió la chaqueta que había quedado tirada encima de la mesa.

\- Gracias señor… No había vuelto a acordarme de ella – alargó la mano rápidamente, recogiendo la prenda.

\- Supongo que el motivo merece la pena – posó finalmente los ojos en Sora-. Si no se comporta correctamente puede reportármelo directamente a mí, jovencita.

\- Lo haré – sonrió divertida sin poder evitarlo.

Se despidió de la pareja siguiendo su rumbo hacia la salida sin decir nada más, dejándolos solos. Los ojos de ella lo siguieron con la mirada para luego volver a subirlos hacia Yamato.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Es… Hideki uno de los generales. Por eso he bajado más justo, vino a darme la fecha de salida definitiva. Si no sale nada mal el 25 de septiembre nos vamos – aprovechó para decirle aquello a sabiendas de que sería un dato importante que compartir con ella.

\- Oh… 25 de septiembre – repitió-. Bueno, es más o menos cuando esperabas, ¿no? – lo vio asentir-. No pasa nada, todavía queda mucho para eso… - hizo el esfuerzo de no pensar en ello, no al menos en aquel momento-. ¿Tú no habías quedado en enseñarme esto, eh?

Se quedó observándola, sabiendo perfectamente el porqué de la actitud que mostraba, acabando por sonreír. Sí, era mejor así, aprovechar el tiempo que tenían hasta esa fecha y ya se preocuparían de ella cuando realmente llegara septiembre.

\- Ven, vamos por aquí – le dijo antes de guiarla finalmente entre los pasillos.

* * *

 **Epic Night Crystal:** Eso es mucho ¿eh? Por aquí seguro que te dicen que te fies de mí que me van dando muy mala fama por un sustito de nada que les pegue por ahí T_T Me alegro un montón de leer eso y de que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. A ver si ahora por fin los nenes grandes empiezan a comportarse como lo que son y la cosa se mantiene estable por fin entre ellos. Trastadas de la autoria a parte...

El otro día me crucé con una de tus historias, pero no me había fijado en el autor, muy típico mío también. Cuando termine de leerme las que tengo posiblemente me pase por allí a echarle un ojo. Todo en lo que salgan estos niños siempre es bienvenido... ¡Un abrazo!

 **AnnaBolena04** : yo te entiendo, tranquila. Tengo un máster para entender ese idioma, es el que más uso. Qué narices de primera lengua el castellano o el inglés... De primera lengua ashfgabndfoahbejfalofk que me resume mucho mejor.

Oye, con la coincidencia de fechas fíjate tú a ver si así les sale alguna de las canciones de moda -cofcofcof- por la radio y queda todavía coherente semejante cenutriada jajaja

Ya tenemos fecha oficial para la ida. Que no me creíais capaz de mandarlo fuera al final, no iba a ser tan formal con todo... e_e Un poquito de maldad entre tanto azúcar tiene que salírseme, sino me pongo malita o algo...

¡Luego más!


	55. ¿Y de qué serviría?

\- No tiene gracia – dijo caminando unos pasos por delante de ella.

Habían terminado de hacer la visita y en el camino de vuelta, sin haberlos visto venir, se habían encontrado con algunos conocidos de Yamato que rápidamente, sorprendidos por verlo con alguien, se habían acercado hasta ellos provocando que de nuevo el rojo fuera el color que predominara en su cara.

\- Claro que la tiene… - dijo divertida dejándolo alejarse-. Si además, ya te he dicho que te queda muy bien cuando se te suben todos los colores.

No le contestó, dejando que se riera de él, ya que no le quedaba más remedio. En el fondo sabía que era un poco tonto a aquellas alturas de su vida reaccionar a situaciones así de aquella manera, pero no lo podía evitar. También debería de haber supuesto que iba a encontrarse con conocidos al haberla invitado a ir hasta allí, lo que no contaba era con que fueran absolutamente todos.

\- Alguno de ellos, como diga media palabra el lunes ya sabe lo que le va a tocar – acabó diciendo antes de girarse hacia ella.

\- Eso se llama abuso de poder, que lo sepas – aceleró un poco el paso alcanzándolo por fin-. Y no corras tanto, que un paso tuyo son dos míos – protestó.

\- Sí, y pienso usarlo en contra de ellos como se pongan pesados… - en el fondo le daba igual, por suerte aquella vez el grupo que se le había asignado era de su agrado. Aunque quizás fuera él quien veía las cosas de otra manera y no había encontrado problema alguno en nada de lo que lo rodeaba desde hacía una temporada-. ¿Quieres volver o aprovechamos que nos han dado la noche libre?

\- La noche li… ¡Pobrecillos! Les dije que si querían venir, pero ya te puedes imaginar las contestaciones – se encogió de hombros, dando por obviamente su respuesta de todas formas-. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- Alguna que otra – sonrió de medio lado-. Y no, de pobrecillos nada… ¿o tengo que recordarte lo que pasó hace un par de días?

Frunció el ceño, quedándose pensativa, sin darse cuenta de lo que podía estar hablando al principio, no tardando demasiado en caer en lo que decía Yamato, cambiando automáticamente el gesto y siendo ahora ella la que enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

\- Eso fue culpa tuya – murmuró al final, intentando lanzarle una mala mirada al verlo empezar a reírse de ella.

\- Si todas las acusaciones a las que me expongo son como sea, las acepto encantado, ¿eh? – se giró de nuevo para comenzar a andar, aprovechando para pasar el brazo en torno a la cintura de ella-. Además, así ya tenemos algo en común.

\- ¿Algo en común? – lo miró extrañada empezando a andar de nuevo con él.

\- Sí, a los dos nos queda el rojo de maravilla… - se había inclinado ligeramente aprovechando la nueva posición para decir eso cerca del oído de ella y rápidamente se irguió de nuevo para evitar posibles represalias-. No creo que nos vayan a echar en falta si tardamos en volver. ¿Tienes hambre?

Acabó riéndose por lo bajo antes de asentir y dejar que la guiara. En aquel lugar, tenía que ser él quien decidiera a dónde iban porque desconocía totalmente la zona.

\- Estoy empezando a pensar que toda la excusa de estar siempre muy ocupado para no poder venir a Tokio más a menudo era todo una treta.

La noche había caído finalmente cuando habían vuelto a salir a la calle. Aunque empezaba a ser época de ocupación vacacional, estaba todo todavía tranquilo y no había casi nadie ya en aquel lugar. Sora se había adelantado unos pasos, acercándose hasta una de las escaleras que bajaban hacia una de las playas cercanas.

\- ¿Una treta? – se quedó unos pasos por detrás, observándola.

\- Sí, yo tampoco querría tener que volver a la locura de ciudad que tenemos en el norte con todo esto aquí.

\- Ja… Eso lo dices ahora… Espera a que llegue el otoño aquí y verás como todo se vuelve un aburrimiento sin nada más que hacer que ir de casa al trabajo… - detuvo sus propias palabras, dándose cuenta de que, realmente, no iba a poder demostrarle aquello. Guardó silencio.

Aquel repentino silencio de él hizo que se girase, viéndolo con la mirada desviada hacia otro lado pudiendo adivinar lo que estaba pensando y dándose cuenta ella también que no, no iba a tener oportunidad de comprobar cómo era el otoño allí. No al menos aquella vez. Miró de nuevo hacia atrás, observando distraída la playa unos segundos para luego volver a mirar a Yamato.

\- ¿Bajamos? – hizo el esfuerzo de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Aquella pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos al chico, quien asintió siguiéndola sin poner muchas pegas, intentar mantener aquellos pensamientos alejados de su cabeza era la mejor ocupación que podía buscarse en ese momento. Aunque la pelirroja que iba delante de él fuera el principal motivo por el que acudieran a su cabeza, también era la mejor distracción contra ellos que podía encontrar. No volvió a decir nada, únicamente dedicándose a seguirla, pensando que esquivaría la conversación como había hecho unas horas antes.

\- No es que no me importe saber ya seguro la fecha en la que te vas a tener que ir – le soltó de golpe, dándose cuenta de que se estaba equivocando en sus conclusiones-, pero prefiero tenerla en mente cuanto antes posible… ¿Tú no?

\- Sí… pero mientras que no estuviera fija podía haber algún cambio o algo – reconoció al final.

\- ¿Y de qué serviría? – se encogió de hombros, deteniendo sus pasos-. Te vas a tener que ir igual que es lo único que me importa. Si te vas antes… antes volverás… - adelantó una mano buscando entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

Simplemente de dedicó a observarla mientras que hablaba, terminando por sonreír ligeramente y acercándose un par de pasos a ella para quedar a su lado dejándola cogerlo.

\- Ya lo sé, y luego, seguro que te llegas a aburrir de mí otra vez teniendo que aguantarme con tanto tiempo libre…

\- Ojalá… sería una buena forma de aburrimiento. La mejor que se me puede ocurrir – levantó la mirada hacia la suya, encontrándose con los ojos azules de él que la observaban con cariño-. No quiero pensar más en ello hasta que te tengas que ir de verdad, ¿de acuerdo? Porque si voy a tener que estar con esa nube encima de mi cabeza no voy a poder aprovechar el tiempo contigo como quiero hacerlo de verdad.

\- Me parece muy buena idea – amplió ya del todo la sonrisa-. Aunque acabo de darme cuenta de algo que no me parece tan buena idea…

La mirada interrogante de ella fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, dejándola unos segundos pensar en ello terminando por cogerla con ambas manos por la cintura, pegándola a él.

\- Ahora que nos hemos quedado solos todavía no me has saludado en condiciones – dijo sin necesidad de alzar demasiado la voz, inclinándose de tal forma que su nariz chocara con la de ella al hablar.

\- ¿Yo? A lo mejor no te has ganado un saludo – adivinando por fin qué era lo que podía no parecerle tan correcto, subió las manos por sus brazos, dejándolas sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Tan mala ha sido la visita?

\- Bueeeeno… - aunque intentó mantener un poco más el momento, no pudo evitar terminar por estirarse para ser ella quien recortara la distancia que faltaba besándolo y dándole el saludo que le pedía-. Pero solo porque verte ponerte rojo hasta las orejas ha merecido la pena – le dijo cuando se separó de él, sonriendo divertida.

Lo vio arquear una ceja cuando se apartó, observándola antes de retirar las manos de dónde las había dejado-. Muy graciosa… - prácticamente siseó antes de dar un par de pasos, aleándose de ella, acercándose más hacia la orilla.

Fue entonces cuando Sora se dio cuenta de las posibles intenciones de él, siendo ahora ella quien retrocediera unos pasos poniendo las manos por delante.

\- Ni se te pase por la cabeza – advirtió.

\- ¿El qué? – intentó poner cara de no saber de lo que le estaba hablando.

\- Te lo adviert… ¡Yamato! – dio otro par de pasos hacia atrás cuando por fin lo vio agacharse para aprovechar y meter la mano en el agua para salpicarla, aunque no estuvo lo suficientemente rápida para poder esquivarlo.

Lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa se limitó a sacudirse el agua del brazo, teniendo que volver a levantar la vista hacia él para ver que parecía volver a amenazar con ello. Aceleró el paso aquella vez para intentar alejarse, consiguiéndolo.

\- Vale, vale, luego no quiero quejas – le advirtió antes de ser ella quien le devolviera la jugada sin piedad alguna, acertando de pleno teniendo más facilidad para acercarse al agua debido a su atuendo. Se llevó las manos a los labios para ocultar ligeramente la risa cuando se dio cuenta.

\- Te vas a enterar…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está fría? – ahora ya riéndose abiertamente de él volvió a agacharse para hacer lo mismo que antes, teniendo que acabar saliendo huyendo de nuevo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** qué rápido te vendes, aunque claro, solo me quieres por lo que me quieres. Si lío alguna me tiras cosas a la cabeza y sino me vienes con abrazos... ¡Muy bonito! jajaja

Aquí hemos vuelto a retroceder en el tiempo, me temo. Les duraba mucho el comportamiento de personas adultas que eso de salpicarse el uno al otro con dudosas intenciones lo habían dejado atrás, allá por la época de cierto fb que no hace demasiado que subí.

Cuidado con el siguiente, búscate dónde leerlo sin testigos... Yo solo aviso... ¡Un abrazo! Y una tortuguita para ti.


	56. Tortugas

Acabó consiguiendo alcanzarla en el extremo opuesto del que habían usado para entrar a la playa, cogiéndola como pudo desde la espalda, intentando recuperar el aliento a la vez se reía.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No se supone que era al pobrecillo Gabumon al que le pesaba el trasero? – se rió de él abiertamente, dejándose coger finalmente-. Has perdido práctica de la temporada en la que tenías que escaparte del club de fans, que lo sepas.

\- Se me daba mejor escaparme de ellas, no tener que perseguir a nadie por ahí – divertido por el puñal que acababa de lanzarle aprovechó para cogerla con algo más de fuerza para que no se pudiera escapar, llegando incluso a levantarla algo del suelo-. Pero ahora tienes las de perder, yo que tú no jugaría con esas cosas…

\- Ni se te pase por la cabeza – pataleó ligeramente.

\- ¿Yo? Has sido tú la que ha empezado a sacar trapos sucios – le murmuró al oído sin soltarla todavía.

\- Y tú el que no ha sido capaz de atrap…¡AH!

Aunque la intención de él no había sido soltarla en ningún momento con lo que no contaba era con que una ola apareciera de repente desde su espalda. No estaban en una zona en la que cubriera más allá de las rodillas, teniendo cuidado de no mojarse ninguno de los dos demasiado, pero aquella ola había aparecido de la nada rompiendo contra las piernas de Yamato y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio debido a la posición que tenía, acabando los dos cayendo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – empezó a disculparse rápidamente a sabiendas de la que se le podía venir encima.

No obtuvo respuesta. Pasada la sorpresa del momento, al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, por haber acabado cayéndose al agua, la respuesta de ella no fue el enfado. No hicieron falta las disculpas ya que la única respuesta de ella fue empezar a reírse ya dándole igual mojarse que no. Una risa que no tardó en contagiarle.

\- ¿Te has hecho daño? – le preguntó a pesar de todo, insistiendo, viéndola negar con la cabeza.

\- Para estas cosas está bien no tener testigos cerca – consiguió decir finalmente, quedándose donde estaba, ya sin importarle mojarse más que menos no iba a atener arreglo aquello ya.

\- Sí… - relajó el gesto-, dentro de un par de meses esto estará hasta arriba de gente pero ahora mismo me parece a mí que como no se chive un pez… vamos a poder librarnos.

\- Las tortugas… - volvió a reírse acabando por clavar la mirada en él-. Te quiero… - había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había dicho aquellas palabras tan directamente aunque no fuera la primera vez que se lo decía a él. Posiblemente, por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo hubiera sido capaz de volver a dejarlas fluir.

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa a él, dejando de mirarla con temor a que fuera a querer tirarle algo por haber conseguido que acabaran los dos en la arena. Simplemente se limitó a observarla. Era curioso la sencillez que podían tener aquellas dos palabras para hacerle olvidarse de lo que quisiera que fuera a decir a continuación, o incluso a hacer. No era la primera vez que las escuchaba, pero había conseguido que su pulso se acelerase como la primera vez.

Ya dándole completamente igual acabar aún más mojado volvió a acercarse a ella, respondiendo a sus palabras de la forma que mejor le salía en esos momentos, alcanzando de nuevo sus labios. Tardó en separarse de ella, tomándose su tiempo, sin querer dejar que le entraran prisas absolutamente por nada, disfrutando el momento. Cuando se separó, se dedicó a observarla en silencio, aún teniendo Sora los ojos cerrados, recuperando el ritmo de su respiración.

Ahora se daba cuenta exactamente de la razón que había tenido Koemi cuando antes de irse del hospital le había advertido todo lo que se podía perder si seguía por ese camino. Ni siquiera había llegado a plantearse todas aquellas opciones dos años atrás cuando habían empezado con aquella relación. Había preferido dejarlo todo llevar su ritmo, sabiendo que estaba todo tan cogido con pinzas que le daba hasta miedo hacer planes de futuro por temor a que todo pudiera desvanecerse de repente. En ese momento lo veía todo mucho más claro. Claro como no lo había podido hacer hasta entonces.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se encontró con que había abierto los ojos por fin y lo observaba jugando con sus dedos en su cabello, sin intención tampoco de moverse. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de volver a inclinarse hacia ella repitiendo de nuevo las acciones de antes, bajando algo más para quedarse a medio apoyar sobre la arena, medio sobre ella posando la mano sobre su rodilla doblada, comenzando a deslizarla por ella.

Ese contacto hizo que cerrara sus dedos en torno a su nuca, haciendo algo de presión para atraerlo más hacia ella, especialmente en el momento en el que sobrepasó el límite de la tela del vestido, momento en el que pareció tensarse más, separándose mínimamente de él.

\- Yamato… - murmuró casi en un tono de advertencia.

\- ¿Qué? – sonrió de medio lado volvió a acercarse a ella, encontrándose con que giraba ligeramente la cara escapándosele.

\- ¿Y si viene alguien? – sería demasiado sencillo olvidase exactamente de dónde estaba que estaba intentando ni siquiera mirar hacia él en aquellos momentos.

\- No va a venir – terminó por decir cerca de la oreja de ella, habiéndose acercado al girar ella la cara, continuando con el descenso.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – giró de nuevo el cuello, enfocándolo por fin.

\- ¿No te fías de mí? – aprovechó que por fin volvía a mirarlo para ver, divertido, cómo se reflejaba en los gestos de ella darse cuenta de que había alcanzado por fin el borde de la ropa interior, jugando con él.

\- No, ni lo más mínimo – le dijo, no hablando ya de la gente que pudiera venir o la que no, sino de la situación en general. Toda la tranquilidad que había vuelto a tener desde el momento que se habían caído al agua parecía haberse esfumado de golpe.

\- ¿Segura que no? – en el fondo estaba disfrutando con la situación.

No se había acercado a ella con aquellas intenciones, pero llegados a aquel punto, ¿por qué no? Se habían alejado de todo lo demás en aquella zona de la playa y estaba completamente seguro de que no iba a aparecer nadie a esas alturas del año. Quizás un par de meses más adelante todo aquello estuviera aún lleno de gente, pero no era el caso. E incluso, en un momento como aquel, podía llegar a olvidarse del resto del mundo.

\- Segura – pero tampoco podía evitar que cuando estaba con él toda su racionalidad se fuera lo más lejos de ella posible. La simple idea de la situación en la que estaba hubiera bastado para que se le subieran los colores, y ahora mismo, podría llegar a darle igual la gente.

Y lo sabían los dos perfectamente, por eso en el mismo momento en que sintió como empezaba a tirar poco a poco de la prenda hacia abajo cerró los ojos centrándose en el escalofrío que la recorrió automáticamente, haciendo lo posible por facilitarle el trabajo, lanzándose de nuevo a por un beso decidiendo olvidarse de todo lo demás de esa forma. Solamente apartándose de élm echando la cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir sus movimientos ahora que tenía total libertad. Ese gesto provocó que volviera a acercarse a ella ahora comenzando a dejar pequeños besos por su cuello, teniendo libre acceso también.

Estaba seguro de que todavía estaba algo preocupada ante la posibilidad de que pudiera aparecer alguien, de manera que haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse volvió a hacer que lo mirase.

\- Si quieres podemos irnos a casa – le dijo totalmente dispuesto a cumplirlo si era lo que ella prefería.

\- ¿Qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Si te preocupa que pueda venir alguien podemos irnos – repitió de nuevo.

\- Si viene alguien que venga – le soltó sin pensárselo dos veces. En cualquier otra situación podría llegar a pensar que la mejor de sus opciones sería la de irse, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que le daba exactamente igual. En aquel momento toda su atención estaba centrada en Yamato y poco le importaba el resto del mundo.

Eso sin contar de que en casa siempre tenían que tener cuidado ya que nunca estaban solos. Era algo con lo que habían tenido que aprender a actuar, dado que hasta entonces eran pocas las veces que no habían conseguido estar realmente solos alguna vez. Ahora la convivencia no era solo entre ellos, había otros dos seres que tener en cuenta.

Y, en aquellos momentos, sí que estaban los dos completamente solos. Y le daba igual si esa condición llegaba a cambiar en algún momento. Para terminar de convencerlo de que hablaba completamente en serio bajó la mano de la nuca de él, por su espalda poco a poco hasta terminar colándola por dentro de la camisa, acariciando así la piel de su espalda.

\- Has empezado tú – le dijo, de nuevo sin apenas alzar el tono-, ¿ahora te has acobardado?

\- ¿Cobarde? ¿Yo? – aquellas palabras de ella, junto con sus acciones, terminaron de convencerlo de que tenía su permiso para continuar. Se lo había dicho una vez, había llegado a la conclusión de que con ella le daba exactamente el lugar.

Volvió a retomar sus movimientos por debajo del vestido tras haberse librado de los estorbos, acariciando ahora con lentitud la parte superior de una de las piernas de ella, bajando hacia la cara interior.

\- Sí tú – le respondió, intentando mantener el mismo gesto, como si estuviera realmente poniendo en duda sus intenciones.

\- No seré yo el que permita que se haga tal acusación en mi contra – sonrió divertido antes de finalmente alcanzar el destino de su exploración justo a la vez que volvía a besar también a la chica, decidiendo a partir de ese momento que le daba exactamente igual a él también todo lo demás.

* * *

Nada más verla dar un ligero escalofrío, posó por encima de sus hombros la chaqueta que había estado a punto de ser olvidada en su mesa. Estaban a punto de llegar de vuelta a casa, y aunque la temperatura era agradable a pesar de la hora, estar completamente mojados todavía no ayudaba.

\- Menos mal que mañana es sábado y no tengo que buscarme alguna explicación sobre lo que ha pasado con el uniforme o no – murmuró divertido mientras que abría la puerta, dejándola pasar a ella primero.

\- Siempre puedes contarles la verdad, que una ola te hizo perder el equilibrio y te caíste de narices al agua con él – contestó divertida agradeciendo tener la chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

\- Sí, seguro que la culpa fue de eso – sonrió también a su vez cerrando tras ellos dándose cuenta rápidamente de que durmiendo, uno en cada lado del sofá, estaban los digimon de ambos. Le hizo un gesto a Sora con la cabeza para indicárselo.

\- ¿Dónde esperabas que estuvieran? Vigilando que lleguemos de una pieza y sin que nos haya pasado nada… - frotó ligeramente sus antebrazos.

\- Vete a darte una ducha – le dijo dándose cuenta del gesto – y a ponerte ropa seca tu primero. Ya iré yo luego, voy a despertarlos.

Vio como asentía, quitándose la chaqueta para tendérsela y que pudiera dejarla en alguna parte ya que no había tenido demasiado tiempo para humedecerse. Alargó la mano para cogerla, aprovechando para retener a la pelirroja unos segundos a su lado. Solo unos instantes que aprovechó para acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de ella.

\- Gracias – le murmuró no queriendo despertar a los otros dos.

\- ¿Por qué? – sorprendida, no pudo evitar la pregunta.

\- Por haber venido aquí - sonrió sin añadir nada más dejándola ir por fin-. Venga, vete a la ducha o va a acabar enfermando.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** por favor, no te me mueras ahogada esta vez entre purpurina, tú coge aire, ¿vale? jajajaja Porque ya bastante he tenido yo para que me llevara toda una santa noche escribir esto sin morirme yo sola en mi rinconcito tirando cosas por la ventana. Que capis como este tienen que aparecer para compensar todas las perrerías que les llevo hechas, puesta fecha al viaje incluída.

Así que mientras tanto, vamos a fangirlear en paz ❤❤❤❤


	57. ¡Ya era hora!

**Junio 2018**

* * *

\- Has tardado en atreverte a aparecer por aquí otra vez, ¿eh, hermanito?

Al lado de Yamato caminaba su hermano. Por fin se había decidido a bajar al sur de visita después de asegurarse de que no seguía enfadado con él por la metedura de pata de hacía unos meses.

\- Di lo que quieras, pero yo estaba intentando convencer a papá para que viniera él también por si acaso.

\- Él tampoco se atreve, sigue riéndose de mí todavía – negó con la cabeza -. Quien no sé yo cómo se lo va a tomar cuando vuelva del viaje de estudios que te hayas traído contigo a mi sobrino para usarlo a modo de defensa es Hikari.

\- Lo tiene entrenado para que en ese caso se ponga en mi contra – se encogió de hombros mientras que caminaban por la calle.

Hacía un rato que habían llegado al aeropuerto y su hermano había ido a buscarlos para que no tuviera que estar dando vueltas con el niño. No era un viaje demasiado largo ya que la isla tampoco era muy grande, pero aquel día tenía la tarde libre y había aprovechado.

\- ¿Cómo está todo por Tokio?

\- Como siempre, aún no se ha muerto nadie con el drama de moda.

\- ¿No? ¿No lo ha echado de casa todavía?

\- No, creo que no. Aunque creo que ya se ha enterado toda la ciudad de que al final va a ser un niño – envidia que les había tenido.

\- Ya… lo sé. Lo que le faltaba a este mundo por aguantar, otro igualito que él… Yo ya me había dado por contento con esa versión suya tres años más joven – y tanto que se había dado por contento, con una réplica de Yagami él ya había completado su cupo.

\- Pues ya sabes – fue ampliando poco a poco la sonrisa – ahora solo quedas tú para equilibrar la balanza.

\- No empieces, Takeru – le advirtió, aunque aquella vez no de manera tan cortante como lo solía hacer otras veces.

\- No, si no empiezo. Ya empecé hace tiempo… ¿qué excusa te estás buscando ahora? Venga, cuéntame, tengo curiosidad.

\- No me estoy buscando ninguna excusa – negó con la cabeza.

No mentía, tampoco le estaba dando largas a su hermano. Pero tampoco iba a darle el gusto de ceder y hablar con él de aquello. No aquellos momentos. No se fiaba de él, sabía lo bocazas que podía llegar a ser y no estaba interesado en que nadie más acaba metiéndose. Al menos, en aquella ocasión, no se le habían subido los colores, lo cual, sí que llamó la atención de Takeru.

\- ¿No hay gritos esta vez?

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener que haberlos?

\- Suele ser lo normal en estas situaciones.

\- Cuando hay más gente delante – especificó.

\- Y cuando no también… - se quedó mirándolo extrañado. Prefirió dejar el tema por el momento, meditando en la manera en la que su hermano había reaccionado aquella vez.

\- ¿Dónde decías que se había ido Hikari con el colegio?

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea. Sé que vuelve el domingo a última hora así que nosotros nos iremos el domingo por la mañana.

\- ¿No tienes ni idea de a dónde se ha ido? No te lo ha dicho para no tener que aguantarte a ti también…

\- Sí, como que el complicado de aguantar de la familia soy yo – le dijo cruzándose de brazos dejando la silla en la que iba el pequeño Dai atento a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

\- Sin duda – se empezó a reír acabando por ignorar a Takeru.

Se agachó, quedándose de cuclillas delante de su sobrino, viendo como rápidamente alargaba los brazos hacia él.

\- No sé cómo se acuerda de ti, si te ve dos o tres veces al año.

\- Muchas gracias por el recordatorio – no lo dijo tomándose el comentario a malas, desde hacía una temporada era imposible que se tomase algo a malas.

\- De nada – sonrió divertido-. Yo creo que te asocia conmigo pero no tiene mucha idea de quién eres.

\- Pues lo mismo que tú, la misma cara de tonto que tiene que ver todos los días.

El pequeño miraba para ambos, sin entender nada de lo que estaban hablando entre ellos, pero entretenido viendo las caras que se iban poniendo. Acabó por alargar los brazos hacia su tío de nuevo, consiguiendo aquella vez su objetivo y que lo cogiera en cuello, volviendo a ponerse recto.

\- Sabe con quién le conviene venirse… ¿A que sí, enano? – intentó coger desde allí las gafas de sol que tenía puestas.

\- Sí, y te quiere para robarte las cosas. Vete asumiéndolo… - riéndose de los dos, quedándose apoyado a la sombra-. ¿Qué tal va todo por aquí?

\- Perfectamente – echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando esquivar las manos del pequeño-, al final tampoco estoy tan ocupado como yo pensé que iba a estar. Estoy pudiendo tener más tiempo libre.

\- Vamos, que a la mínima que puedes vienes corriendo para casa con la cara de tonto de todos los días – amplió más la sonrisa-. En el fondo me alegro por ti, ya iba siendo hora de verte precisamente con cara de tonto y no ese eterno gesto de enfado.

\- No sé de qué me hablas…

\- Ya… ¿Cómo lo lleva ella?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Aguantarte… En general – aprovechaba para meterse con él ya que tenía los brazos ocupados viendo como acababa por quitarse las gafas de sol y dejándoselas a Dai para que jugara con ellas.

\- Yo creo que bien… - se quedó pensativo. Realmente sabía que no se podía fiar demasiado de Sora en esos temas ya que siempre intentaba poner a los demás por delante de ella, pero quería crees que sí. Y también quería creer que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que realmente estaba contenta y a gusto-. Dijo que tenía que hacer unas llamadas y que luego venía a buscarnos.

\- Pues yo sigo diciendo que no te queda mal – se volvió a acercar hasta ellos, cogiendo las gafas de sol de Yamato de las manos de su hijo, dejándoselas puerta encima de los ojos-. Así, vete entrenando, que esas cosas sí que tienes que aprenderlas de tu tío para cuando te persiga un grupo de adolescentes hormonadas, ya que él no se anima de una vez.

\- Mucho mejor que aprendas de tu tío que de tu padre, tú hazme caso a mí – le habló al pequeño girándolo para colocarlo de frente a él observándolo con las gafas puestas acabando riéndose también de la escena.

\- Espera, vamos a mandarle esto a papá que seguro que está hasta arriba de trabajo y así se ríe un rato.

Asintiendo automáticamente a las palabras del menor de los dos, esperó a que se acercara a ambos con la intención de tomar una fotografía para enviársela a Hiroaki rápidamente, aprovechando y haciendo lo mismo con su madre y con Hikari. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista se quedó observando a su hermano sin decirle nada, aquella vez no queriendo molestarlo o hacerlo de rabiar.

Probablemente no quisiera hablar del tema, o no quisiera entrar en detalles, pero había algo diferente. No era la forma en la que se comportaba con Dai, no, siempre le había dedicado toda su atención al pequeño, era él en general. Habia algo totalmente distintos.

\- ¿Sabes que me alegro por ti, verdad?

\- ¿Te alegras? ¿De qué te alegras? – giró la cabeza, mirándolo interrogante.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo realmente… a gusto con todo lo que te rodea.

\- Porque lo estoy – se encogió de hombros-. Por una vez, todo encaja – y había muchas cosas que de repente podían hacerle retirar aquello que acababa de decir, pero, prefería no pensar en ello.

\- Sí, y no tiene pinta de que ni siquiera tú seas capaz de meter la pata.

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener que meter la pata? Una cosa es que no te cuente las cosas solo por hacerte de rabiar y otra que no sepa exactamente lo que hago y lo que quiero hacer – terminó lanzándole una mirada significativa – y cuándo lo quiero hacer. No entra dentro de mis planes meter la pata.

Takeru se quedó observando a su hermano, meditando las palabras que acababa de decir, intentando sacar sus conclusiones.

* * *

 _\- Sigue – miró a su padre sin poder evitarlo, habiendo frenado también el adulto sus pasos, centrándose en la conversación que sus dos hijos estaban teniendo._

 _\- Pues le he dicho que si…_

 _Takeru mantuvo la mirada en su padre, prácticamente incrédulo con lo que estaba escuchando. Primero su hermano le había intentado engañar con todo aquello, pero ahora, con las vueltas que estaba dando, parecía que sí que tenía que decirle algo importante. Recordaba perfectamente una de las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con él cuando había ido de visita a Tokio la última vez._

 _\- ¿¡LE HAS PEDIDO QUE…!? – había empezado a subir la voz sin poder evitarlo._

 _\- No fue el corte de su hermano lo que hizo que Takeru guardara silencio, sino el manotazo que le cayó por parte de su padre cuando escuchó lo que estaba a punto de gritar, viéndolo negar con la cabeza antes de que Yamato se pudiera a darle explicaciones._

 _\- Ya estoy solo, ¿tienes que hacer siempre el idiota? - la voz de su hermano sonaba algo alterada a pesar de todo._

 _\- Lo siento, es que parecía que era lo que ibas a decir…_

 _\- Sabes perfectamente que no era eso lo que iba a decir, no digas estupideces y dile a papá que deje de reírse de una vez._

 _\- Vale, vale. Ya, ya lo sé, que primero quieres probar a ver cómo os va estando juntos… ¿Le has dicho que se quede ahí contigo por eso?_

 _\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías de una vez? Y como salga media palabra de toda esta llamada a oídos de alguien vas te va a faltar Japón para correr._

 _\- Eh, es la amenaza de esta semana, Mimi ayer decía que me iba a faltar Tokio para correr…_

 _\- Me parece muy bien, pero ni media palabra, a nadie ¿entiendes?_

 _\- Que sí – puso los ojos en blanco-. Eres un pesado, si no sé qué quieres esconder tanto a estas alturas si todo el mundo sabe que… ¿Hola? ¿Yamato? – se giró hacia su padre-. Me ha vuelto a colgar…_

 _\- Tú te lo has buscado Takeru… - sentándose se quedó mirando hacia el menor de sus hijos, todavía riéndose por la escena que había tenido que presenciar._

 _\- Solo me preocupo porque deje de hacer el idiota de una vez…_

 _\- Tu hermano sabe perfectamente lo que hace, así que deja de agobiarlo..._

 _\- Tú sabes algo que yo no sé, no me engañas… - se quedó mirando hacia su padre-. Vale, vale, muy bien. Alíate con él y no me contéis nada. Pero tú sabes algo…_

* * *

Cuando fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, volvió a guardar silencio. Por el otro extremo de la calle pudo reconocer por fin el característico color de cabello de Sora.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – saludó haciendo que los otros dos también se dieran cuenta de que por fin había llegado.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, pues yo sigo sin ver la review, pero lo veo desde el correo electrónico. Así que nada, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello, sí, sí. Opino lo mismo en cada una de las palabras. Y creo que vamos a seguir diciendo lo mismo en este capítulo, porque no tiene pinta de mejorar la cosa. Lo sabemos las dos... así que venga, coge aire que ya sabes hacia dónde vamos por aquí.

En vez de un abrazo, lo que te mando es aire y un abanico para que lo sobrelleves, que sé por experiencia que hace falta... ❤❤

 **Nika:** ¡JA! ¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo? ¿Todavía no sabes con quién te la estás jugando? jajajajaa Ya veremos si al final se va o no cofcofcof más bien yo diría que todo apunta a que sí cofcofcof. Llevo avisando tiempo, ahora que ya está cerca la fecha... ¿de verdad me crees tan benévola? Ahora están todos felices y adorables juntitos, pero ya sabes que eso me dura más bien poco xDD Tú misma lo has dicho, está todo demasiado bonito conociéndome...

Así que vete mentalizándote ❤❤ O comprando tomates, como prefieras, pero si eso cómpralos fresquitos que aquí hace mucho calor y así se me refrescan las ideas al menos. ❤❤ Y tampoco veo tu review nada más que por el mail de aviso, así que está graciosa la página, esperemos que me deje subir el capítlo.


	58. Más serio de lo que pensaba

\- Voy a ir a buscar a Takeru – le había dicho Yamato asomándose dónde estaba Sora-. ¿Me acompañas?

Se giró hacia él, enseñándole que estaba todavía con el teléfono en mano antes de dibujar con sus labios un "luego" para que entendiera que en aquel momento estaba ocupada y que luego los buscaría. Vio como asentía antes de despedirse de ella con un gesto y dejarla sola.

Hacía un rato que le había llegado el aviso de que algunos proyectos habían entrado en el estudio y que querían hablar con ella directamente en vez de con los encargados de todo en su ausencia, de manera que hacía ya un buen rato que se había sentado con el ordenador delante y el teléfono en la mano para ocuparse de sus asuntos.

No era nada urgente, ni siquiera algo que quisieran comenzar pronto, pero había preferido tratarlo con ella y no podía hacer otra cosa que encargarse. Ya iría más tarde a buscar a los recién llegados y así, de paso, les dejaba algo de tiempo solos a los dos hermanos para que se metieran el uno con el otro a gusto.

Cuando había terminado las llamadas aprovechó para mandar un par de correos electrónicos de vuelta al estudio diciendo que todo estaba bien y que por el momento se olvidaran el tema. Luego, por fin, fue directa a la habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa para salir a la calle.

Con lo que ella no contaba era con encontrárselos antes de tan siquiera haber podido llamar para ver dónde estaban. Caminaba por la calle con aire distraído, aprovechando una ligera brisa que había salido y les estaba dando algo de tregua, cuando pudo reconocer perfectamente a aquellos que había ido a buscar en la misma calle que ella. Parecían no tener demasiada prisa porque el menor de ellos se había quedado a la sombra de un árbol.

Mentiría si dijera que era la primera vez que se encontraba alguna escena parecida, ya que habían sido muchas las veces que los había visto haciendo el tonto con el pequeño. Pero sí que fue la primera vez que la vio con unos ojos muy diferentes. Había continuado caminando hacia ellos hasta que su propia cabeza la había traicionado y la había hecho detenerse con la vista clavada en Yamato con el pequeño Dai en brazos, jugando distraído con sus gafas de sol.

No entendía muy bien a qué venía aquello, había presenciado cosas así suficientes veces como para no tener que empezar a notar una extraña sensación recorriéndola, incluso consiguiendo que se le erizase la piel. Había algo que encajaba a la perfección en todo aquello y no podía evitar mantener los ojos clavados en la escena mientras que poco a poco una sonrisa se iba dibujando en su cara. Una sonrisa que seguramente el otro chico presente no tardaría en calificar de idiota si llegaba a pillarla con ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que hasta se había olvidado de su presencia, poco pudo importarle lo que pensara o dejara de pensar sobre sus caras.

Y por primera vez algo en su cabeza le gritaba que ella también quería algo así. Cualquiera que la hubiera conocido durante toda su vida, probablemente pensara que esa idea debía de ser algo que la había acompañado desde su niñez. Cualquiera que la conociera realmente, sabría que hacía mucho tiempo que no, que había llevado su vida completamente por otro camino totalmente enfocado en su vida profesional y que se había olvidado de todo lo demás. Y ahora mismo, no podía evitar observar a Yamato con el pequeño en brazos y sonreír de la forma más sincera que podía hacerlo.

Volvió a la realidad justo antes de que Takeru se diera cuenta de que estaba cerca de ellos, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para despejar toda la maraña de pensamientos que había aparecido en su cabeza y levantó la mano para saludar, continuando su camino.

\- Lo siento… algunas tenemos que trabajar – fue su saludo ante la acusación de él porque llegaba tarde.

\- Sí, tienes una pinta de estar trabajando duramente que no te lo crees ni tú – sonrió divertido al verla ya más de cerca, no acostumbrado a encontrarse con ella fuera del contexto de la capital. La última vez que la había visto estaba recién salida de una reunión importante y si no fuera porque la conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo incluso llegaría a poner en duda que fuera la misma persona.

\- Sí, dijo el del trabajo más estresante de todos los que conozco… - se metió con él antes de acercarse hacia Dai-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿También estás estresado por lo que te ha tocado aguantar? Ya verás cuando crezcas y empieces a entender las tonterías que dicen…

Prácticamente como si hubiera entendido las palabras de ella, el pequeño soltó una carcajada, empezando a hacer gestos para querer irse con la pelirroja, a la cual estaba también demasiado acostumbrado a ver.

\- Míralo qué listo ha salido – Yamato se acercó hasta ella para dejárselo-. Pronto empieza… esperemos que no se le ocurra pasar por la misma adolescencia que el padre, porque revolucionará a todo el instituto.

\- Sí, como el tío tampoco se hubiera entretenido revolucionando a todo el instituto – dijo la chica sin poder evitarlo mientras que lo cogía-. Mejor que salga a la ra… No, mejor que salga a la madre, y solo a la madre – nada de a la rama materna, por favor… ¿pero quién había dejado que se juntaran esos dos?.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada al respecto, quedándose sin argumento alguno para poder rebatir las palabras de ella. El mayor de los dos simplemente se quedó observando a Sora con Dai en brazos unos segundos antes de levantar la vista de nuevo hacia Takeru, encontrándoselo con la típica cara de turno, decidiendo ignorarlo.

\- ¿Cómo está todo por Tokio? – le preguntó Sora sin darse cuenta de las miradas de uno y de otro.

\- Bien… como siempre, aunque no me extrañaría que tengáis otra visita no tardando. Eso o sale en las noticias algo de que una mujer embarazada de seis meses tira al padre por la ventana mientras que el resto de la familia aplaude. El otro día consiguió desquiciar a Hikari y creo que cuando se fue al viaje de estudios del colegio seguía sin hablarle todavía.

\- Normal… - no pudo evitar reírse creyéndose perfectamente cada una de las palabras del chico-. No me quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá dentro de un par de meses. Además, con la cantidad de tiempo libre que debe de tener…

\- Le van a dar el alta ya – recordó de repente-. Por el momento mientras que se quede en la sede de Tokio no va a tener demasiados problemas, así que creo que vuelve al trabajo más o menos en la fecha en la que a ella le dan la baja por maternidad.

\- Vacaciones para Koemi – asintió Yamato-. Ya la veo informándose de si no le pueden subir las horas a Taichi para ver si así consigue dejarla en paz. Menos mal que tú no saliste tan pesadito, porque yo no pensaba acogerte en casa si te hubiera echado Hikari.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó-. Yo soy mucho más normal que mi cuñado, muchas gracias – eso nadie se lo iba a poner en duda. Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír de forma mucho más irónica, observando de nuevo hacia su hermano y hacia Sora, ahora pendientes de nuevo de Dai-. Ahora me puedo imaginar a alguien que le va a hacer la competencia perfectamente a Taichi o incluso dejándolo atrás – estiró aún más la sonrisa.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, pero no fue la que él hubiera esperado. Normalmente ese tipo de comentarios solían acabar con su hermano mirándolo mal, o bien dándole una colleja, incluso con algún mandamiento a paseo mientras que le gritaba que dejara de decir estupideces. Aquella vez no hubo nada de todo eso, simplemente pudo ver como Yamato se reía por lo bajo negando con la cabeza antes de echar a andar de nuevo, esperando que los otros dos lo siguieran. Ella, por su parte, no dijo nada, pero sí que pudo apreciar que un ligero rubor cubría su cara por mucho que intentara disimularlo manteniendo la cabeza baja haciéndole carantoñas al niño.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Ya había notado antes a su hermano con un comportamiento totalmente diferente hacia cualquier tema, pero especialmente, hacia los típicos comentarios que solía hacer para hacerlo de rabiar. Dejó que fueran caminando delante de él, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Probablemente estuviera todo relacionado con que la última vez que los había visto juntos no había sido en la mejor de las situaciones. La discusión que habían tenido en Londres lo había llegado a dejar muy preocupado con respecto a ellos dos, pero lo que estaba viendo delante de sus ojos también. ¿Era cosa suya o le parecía que ellos dos habían cambiado totalmente de forma de comportarse entre ellos? Él casi más que nadie estaba costumbrado a verlos interactuar, pero nunca de aquella forma.

Su teléfono sonó justo en ese momento, viendo que tenía un mensaje de su madre contestando a la fotografía que le había enviado momentos atrás, preguntando qué tal todo por allí. Sin poder evitarlo y sabiendo que probablemente si lo pillaban aquella vez no habría forma de librarse de una buena colleja, respondió a la pregunta de ella sacando una foto de la imagen que tenía delante de él.

" _Más serio de lo que pensé que me iba a encontrar"_

En la imagen se podía ver como, unos pasos por delante de él habían detenido sus pasos, aún sujetando ella a Dai mientras que Yamato intentaba recuperar sus gafas, las cuales habían empezado a ser utilizadas para ser mordisqueadas, mientras que Sora se reía abiertamente de los dos.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Y en este capítulo por fin cumplo otra de mis promesas pendientes xD

eh, eh, eh, eso son todo interpretaciones de Takeru... Que ya sabes que es un paranoico de cuidado con estos temas. Lo mismo su padre simplemente sabe cosas porque es, precisamente, su padre y lo conoce y puede ver que su hijo se ha quedado más tonto de lo que él pensaba con la señorita pelirroja que lo acompaña. Lo mismo simplemente se basa en eso, en que sin que nadie le haya dicho nada, se haya dado cuenta perfectamente del rumbo que están tomando las cosas.

O no 😏😏

O lo mismo, ya que es su padre, Yamato le ha dicho algo que solo le diría a él y no al bocazas de su hermano porque es capaz de publicarlo hasta en la prensa. Habrá que seguir esperando para ver quién tiene razón aquí.

Venga, hoy te mando un abrazo yo también que sabes que los vamos a necesitar también de ahora en adelante más de la cuenta...


	59. Envidia

Había conseguido finalmente que el pequeño se durmiera, demasiado entretenido con todo lo que lo rodeaba al ser novedad. Por suerte el cansancio había acabado haciendo mella en él y había caído rendido nada más que había conseguido echarlo con la ayuda de Patamon quien se había quedado con el niño como casi siempre solía hacer.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con cuidado, volviendo sobre sus pasos por el pasillo sin hacer demasiado ruido para que no volviera a despertarse. Cuando llegó de nuevo a la entrada del salón detuvo sus pasos, quedándose apoyado en la pared, observando curioso, de nuevo, la escena que tenía delante ahora que creían que nadie lo hacía.

Habían terminado de cenar y mientras que él se había ido a acostar a Dai, su hermano y Sora se habian quedado recogiendo las cosas. Ahora parecía que ya habían terminado y que simplemente estaban hablando en la cocina. No le llegaba la conversación que tenían, pero no era eso de lo que estaba pendiente, sino de los movimientos de cada uno de ellos. De cómo de natural había quedado cuando Yamato se había quedado detrás de ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras que sus brazos rodeaban a la chica.

No era nada del otro mundo, pero llevaba todo el día viendo gestos de aquel tipo que no estaba costumbrado a verles a ninguno de los dos. Posiblemente fuera porque en aquel momento pensaban que realmente nadie los veía, pero no era el primer gesto cariñoso entre ellos que había llegado a presenciar. Y había algo diferente, no eran paranoias suyas ya, cada vez estaba más seguro.

Carraspeó finalmente para llamar la atención de ambos, y viendo que efectivamente, ninguno de los dos saltaba, que se quedaban exactamente tal cual estaban, sin importarles tener compañía.

\- ¿Se ha dormido ya? – preguntó él.

\- Sí, y se han quedado con él los otros tres. Deben de tener miedo de que algo se le cuele por la ventana y lo ataque – se encogió de hombros.

Seguro, ten cuidado que aquí tenemos algunos de los seres más terroríficos del planeta – aunque mejor no hacer ninguna de esas afirmaciones demasiado porque no tenía ni la más mínima intención de tener que mover un solo dedo si de repente se declaraba algún tipo de desgracia digital.

\- Seguro que los mantienes tú solito a raya como te pillen de mal humor – ese comentario consiguió que la pelirroja se riera, atendiendo a la conversación de ambos.

\- De mal humor dice… - puso los ojos en blanco antes de soltar finalmente a la chica-. Vengo ahora – anunció antes de salir de la cocina y perderse por el pasillo.

Viéndose liberada y dejándolo irse se quedó apoyada en la encimera tranquilamente, dejando los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya le has pasado el parte informativo a todos? – sonrió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para observar al menor de los dos rubios.

\- No… - se encogió de hombros-. Creo que tienen pensado ir a secuestrarme al aeropuerto según llegue y no dejarme ir hasta que no les cuente todo lo que he visto. Ya sabes, con todo lujo de detalles.

\- No lo digas en voz muy alta, Takeru, que no sé tú, pero yo los creo perfectamente capaces.

\- No, si no lo digo en broma. Sabes tú tan bien como yo que es exactamente lo que va a pasar – asintió. Claro que se creía perfectamente sus palabras-. Como poco se estarán peleando por ver quién viene a recogerme para tener la información de primera mano si es que no aparecen todos de golpe.

\- Ni que no supieran suficiente – dijo riéndose, dándose cuenta de que el chico tenía toda la razón del mundo.

\- Tú no los pongas a prueba… - en realidad sabía lo que querían saber. Querían saber una tercera opinión… era plenamente consciente de ello.

\- No gracias, jamás me arriesgaría a la furia de Mimi por ocultarle información de hasta el menú del desayuno…

Ya había pasado por eso también. Aunque muchas cosas habían ido cambiando en ella con el paso del tiempo seguía teniendo cierto aprecio por su vida privada y no solía hablar demasiado de gran parte de las cosas que precisamente su amiga quería saber. También tenía que reconocer que se había ido volviendo cada vez más mala en mentir y en ocultar informaciones.

\- ¿Habías venido ya a la isla antes? – le preguntó dejando de lado el anterior tema.

\- No demasiado. Ya sabes, don ocupado nunca tiene tiempo para nada y desde que tenemos al niño yo tampoco he querido viajar demasiado a pesar de tener algo de tiempo.

\- A don ocupado solo hay que amenazarlo un poco para que deje de estarlo tanto, te lo digo por experiencia…

\- Sí claro, porque a ti te hace caso y si le dices que llegue pronto llega. Yo si le digo que me venga a buscar que me aburro ya puedo quedarme esperando por él.

\- Oye, en algún momento tenía que cambiar sus prioridades – se rio de él, recordando perfectamente otras épocas en la que precisamente el primero en salir corriendo si su hermano quería algo era Yamato-. Eso o le has tocado ya bastante las narices como para preferir ignorarte…

\- Eh, la última vez que estuvo sin hablarme dos semanas todavía sigo sin entender qué culpa tenía yo…

Ella sí que lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente. La única respuesta que dio fue bajar la cabeza, riéndose, recordando perfectamente cierta situación en la que la llamada de Takeru había sido lo menos apropiado de toda la historia de las llamadas y fuera lo que fuera que le había dicho después a su hermano no había ayudado.

\- Parece que os va bastante bien – volvió a hablar de nuevo Takeru, observándola.

\- Sí… - se quedó ligeramente distraía tras dar aquella contestación.

\- Debo de reconocer que la última vez que os vi juntos me llegué a asustar – giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo para comprobar que seguían solos.

\- ¿Cuándo? – arqueó una ceja, dándose cuenta exactamente de cuál era la última vez que los había visto juntos el chico-. ¿Tú solo? – hizo una pequeña pausa, quedándose ligeramente perdida en sus pensamientos-. No fuiste el único que se asustó bastante… y yo creo que todavía no te he dado las gracias por haberte quedado conmigo entonces – le dijo finalmente, volviendo a observarlo.

\- ¿Las gracias? ¿Qué otra cosa pretendías que hiciera? Usarte de excusa fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para darles largas a los del hospital un rato antes de que me volvieran loco – esquivó un poco el tema -. Sueles caerme tú mejor que él la gran mayoría de las veces, está claro quien tiene comprada mi lealtad en esos casos – sonrió ligeramente-. Y creo que los dos sabemos que irme no era una opción en ese momento.

\- No… no lo era – negó con la cabeza-. Y que sepas que solo por eso te perdono que me hayas tenido tres semanas volviéndome loca porque se te olvidara por completo contarme cierto detalle…

\- ¡Eh! Que te lo hubiera dicho él. Si tan adulto y serio es ¿por qué tiene que meterme a mí en vuestros asuntos? – obviamente que sabía a lo que se refería-. Si se va de asilamiento y pretende que yo le arregle los problemas que luego no me grite cuando decido no meterme.

Los dos se rieron sin poder evitarlo, porque en el fondo tenía toda la razón del mundo. Pero los dos también sabían que no era una opción que hubieran podido contemplar, lo conocían demasiado bien para ello.

\- ¿Dónde se ha metido este idiota ya que tanto tarda en volver?- acabó diciendo al cabo de un rato sin tener señales de su hermano.

\- Pues… no lo sé – no había dicho dónde iba-. A lo mejor lo han llamado o algo…

\- Le dije a nuestro padre de tarde que le llamaríamos sobre esta hora para que pudiera hablar con él…

\- Pues llámalo si quieres, ya voy yo a buscarlo si quieres – se despegó finalmente de dónde había estado apoyada viendo como el otro asentía.

Salió también por el pasillo, viendo extrañada que tanto la luz de la habitación como la del baño estaban apagadas. ¿Dónde se podía haber metido? Avanzó unos pasos decidiendo asomarse igualmente a la habitación por si acaso, sin éxito tampoco. Cerró la puerta tras ella, pareciéndose escucha finalmente un ruido proveniente de un par de puertas más allá.

No tardó en dar finalmente con Yamato.

Y, de nuevo. Se quedó congelada apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación en la que no hacía demasiado Takeru había dejado a su hijo.

* * *

Yamato había salido de la cocina con intención de ir a comprobar no haber recibido ninguna llamada mientras que tenía el teléfono cargando, pero no lo había llegado a hacer. Cuando había pasado por el pasillo había escuchado las voces de los digimon y se había asomado a ver qué pasaba, dándose cuenta de que aunque su padre se hubiera ido pensando que el pequeño dormía, se había equivocado y que estaba ocupado intentando coger a Patamon quien revoloteaba no demasiado por encima de él diciéndole que no hiciera ruido.

Entró, sin cerrar la puerta tras él, haciéndole un gesto a todos los presentes para que no levantaran la voz-. Shh… pero bueno, ¿tú no hacía un rato que te habías dormido? – se acercó hasta él -. Pronto empiezas a dar la lata, igualito que uno que yo me sé.

Recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que su hermano pequeño había peleado por poder quedarse más tiempo despierto en aquella época en la que aún convivían los cuatro bajo el mismo techo antes de que sus padres se separaran. En vez de enfadarse por esos pensamientos como habría hecho en otras ocasiones, sonrió ligeramente, cogiendo a Dai en brazos.

¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, eh? No te rías, no… - le dijo al ver que parecía sonreír. Cogiéndolo mejor contra él, dejando su cabeza a la altura de su hombro para que lo usara como apoyo.

Dio unos pasos con el pequeño en brazos, acercándose hasta la ventana quedándose distraído con él, dejando su cabeza vagar por los recuerdos, acabando por recordar las veces que había visto a Natsuko haciendo aquello mismo con Takeru. Aunque hubiera sido mucho tiempo atrás, por algún motivo, tenía la imagen clara en su memoria y como ella solía dormirlo siempre con la misma nana. La recordaba perfectamente también, empezando, casi sin darse cuenta, a tarareársela sin alzar demasiado la voz.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, dejando de lado todos los pensamientos que estaban pasando por su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño se había quedado dormido en sus brazos y sonrió. Se quedó observándolo unos segundos en silencio antes de posarlo, sintiendo, por primera vez en su vida algo que nunca había sentido. Envidia. Envidia de su hermano.

Lo posó con cuidado de no despertarlo, ajeno totalmente a estar siendo observado por alguien más que los digimon. Había renunciado a muchas cosas en su vida hasta ese momento solo por seguir su carrera. Ahora parecía que tenía todo al alcance de su mano si simplemente se atrevía a cogerlo.

Girándose para salir se fijó en que había otro par de ojos con los que él no contaba observando la escena. Sonrió.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** *se coloca los tapones en los oídos para el sonido en frecuencia de infrasonidos que va a recibir*

¿Sigues viva? ¿Hola? :D

¿Si? ¿Seguro? ¿Estamos completamente seguras de ello?

Aquí alguien va a acabar hiperventilando en el suelo con un fallo cerebral grave. Tiene todas las papeletas la pelirroja, pero oye, ¿quién sabe? Lo mismo acabo siendo yo escribiendo estas cosas. Para que luego digáis que soy mala y que desgracio vidas. ¡Si soy un angelito!


	60. Futuro

\- ¿Ya te ha aburrido? – le dijo una vez en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras él sin subir demasiado la voz todavía.

\- Se ha quedado hablando con tu padre, debe de querer comprobar que no te has convertido en hijo único después de llevar un par de meses amenazando con ello – señaló con la cabeza hacia el final del pasillo.

\- Todavía tengo tiempo, que no cante victoria tan pronto.

Al verla querer echara a andar de vuelta hacia la cocina de nuevo, alargó la mano, reteniéndola a su lado. Mantuvo el silencio inicialmente a pesar de la mirada interrogante de ella quien se dejó retener a su lado sin problemas.

\- ¿Cuánto llevabas en la puerta? – aún sin levantar la voz, no quería hacer ruido y despertar a su sobrino.

\- Oh… - su gesto cambió rápidamente, a uno ligeramente más cohibido-. Lo siento, como tardabas en volver y me dijo que también quería hablar contigo… Un poco…

\- Cuando Takeru era pequeño no había forma de que se fuera a dormir a la primera – explicó – y nuestra madre siempre acababa volviendo para comprobar que de verdad estuviera dormido. Nunca lo estaba – sonrió, pudiendo visualizar perfectamente la escena como si la tuviera delante de él-, y siempre solía quedarse con él hasta que lo dormía con esa canción.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar mirarlo sorprendida. Eran muy pocas las veces que Yamato hablaba de aquellos temas y lo que había ido sabiendo con el tiempo eran pequeños detalles. Tampoco se había atrevido a preguntarle, sabía que era un tema complicado para él por mucho que en los últimos años su relación con su madre hubiera mejorado notablemente.

\- ¿Todavía te acuerdas de esas cosas? Erais muy pequeños…

\- Pasaba con demasiada frecuencia y… supongo que me gustaba escucharla a mí también.

Parecía que por una vez no sabía qué decirle. Haberlo encontrado con el pequeño en aquella escena la había dejado de nuevo descolocada, al igual que lo había hecho por la mañana. Y aunque lo había intentado, no había podido escaparse en aquella ocasión después de que la pillara observándolo.

\- Será mejor que volvamos o acabaremos despertando a Dai – dijo finalmente, de nuevo, intentando retomar su camino y, de nuevo, sin conseguirlo.

Tiró un poco más de ella, impidiéndole la huida, lo justo para acercársela del todo, observándola, primero en silencio, echándole un mechón de cabello rebeldes detrás de la oreja ganando así unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Cuando vuelva muchas cosas van a tener que empezar a cambiar – le dijo observándola, viéndola atender a sus palabras curiosa-. No me importaría tener ese tipo de expectativas de futuro siempre que sea a tu lado.

Se quedó congelada al oír aquello. Esperaba que esquivara el tema al igual que llevaba haciendo ella desde que la había descubierto, no aquello. No se había imaginado tan siquiera la posibilidad de la existencia de aquella conversación entre ellos. Por eso se quedó totalmente paralizada mientras que las palabras de él hacían eco dentro de su cabeza.

\- Lo digo en serio, Sora. Sé que es complicado de imaginar en esta situación que tenemos, pero me niego a creer que no tenga solución. Si hemos llegado hasta aquí tenemos que ser capaces de idear una solución. ¿O me vas a decir que simplemente te sirve con esto?

\- Intento no pensar en ello – reconoció al final, poniendo de nuevo en marcha su funcionamiento cerebral-. Prefiero pensar en el día a día, ya te lo dije …

\- Dime la verdad. Por una vez sé del todo sincera conmigo y dime la verdad.

\- Yamato…

\- Por favor – no iba a dejarla escaparse ahora que había tenido el valor para sacar el tema.

\- Claro que sí… Pero no me atrevo a pensar en ello porque por el momento no sé qué es lo que va a pasar. Por supuesto que me gustaría poder hacer planes de futuro contigo sin tener que preocuparme por nada más… Ojalá fuera todo tan sencillo.

\- Lo será – acabó por cortarla.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Porque sé que lo será, ¿entiendes? Tiene que serlo. Después de todo, tú y yo no vamos a tener que limitarnos solo a aprovechar el presente porque sea lo único cierto que tengamos.

\- Ojalá fuera así, pero…

\- No, nada de peros. Tómatelo como una promesa. Cuando vuelva todo va a cambiar – lo tenía demasiado claro.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – acabó sonriendo, por fin. Quería creerle. Quería creer en sus palabras ciegamente.

\- No he estado de algo más seguro en toda mi vida.

Sonrió del todo, mirándolo ahora con un ligero brillo distinto en los ojos-. A mí tampoco me importaría tener esas expectativas de futuro contigo – acabó diciendo, usando las mismas palabras que él.

\- En ese caso me parece que tenemos un acuerdo – sonrió del todo a su vez, inclinándose para besar su frente.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! – la voz de Takeru los hizo saltar-. Como me despertéis al niño por estar haciendo el pegajoso sin que yo os vea…

Separándose de ella, como si no hubieran estado hablando de nada importante, Yamato se acercó hasta su hermano.

\- Deja de decir tonterías – alargó la mano para quitarle el teléfono-. Hola papá… sí, todavía no he cumplido mi amenaza. Mañana de la que lo llevo al aeropuerto puedo aprovechar tranquilo…

Sora dejó que los dos chicos se fueran de nuevo, quedándose en el pasillo unos segundos más, asimilando la conversación que acababan de tener. De ninguna de las maneras la hubiera esperado, y menos de forma tan repentina. No sabía tan siquiera cómo reaccionar. Lo único que tenía claro era que le temblaban hasta las piernas en aquel momento y que necesitaba sentarse.

Pasando de largo, salió al exterior, necesitando que le diera el aire. No había quedado un solo rincón en su cabeza que no se hubiera revolucionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _\- ¡Sora! – Biyomon estaba sentada en el suelo con ella mientras que ambas tomaban algo de merienda después de la salida del instituto-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres para el futuro?_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?_

 _\- Quiero saberlo… ¡dímelo!_

 _\- No digas tonterías… Estoy muy ocupada pendiente de la salud de Koushiro para pensar en esas cosas…_

 _\- Dímelo…_

 _\- Soy muy joven para estar pensando en esas cosas, Biyomon…_

 _\- ¡Venga!_

 _\- ¿Debería…?_

 _\- ¡Dímelo!_

 _\- Está bien… está bien – se había quedado pensativa, intentando ordenar su cabeza. Lo cierto era que no tenía demasiado claro lo que quería para su futuro, habían tenido encima tanto que nunca tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas-. Me gustaría ser diseñadora…_

 _\- ¿Diseñadora de qué?_

 _\- De ropa… ¡podría hacerte un bonito kimono! Yo sé que no me pega mucho, pero creo que es lo que de verdad me gusta. De verdad me siento yo cuando intento hacer algún boceto… - bajó la mirada, sonrojada._

 _\- ¡Quiero verlos! Nunca me has enseñado ninguno…_

 _\- Porque están muy mal… ¡Eso no lo puede ver nadie! – enrojeció aún más._

 _Después de un buen rato insistiendo acabó por ceder, poniéndose en pie sacando un cuaderno de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, tendiéndoselo, temblorosa a su amiga. No le había enseñado aquello a casi nadie, solo algunos proyectos del taller que se había apuntado en la escuela, habían llegado a salir a la luz, pero dudaba que nadie se hubiera fijado en ellos._

 _\- ¡Son muy bonitos! Yo quiero que me hagas uno como este – levantó el cuaderno, enseñándole uno de los dibujos sacándole una sonrisa._

 _\- Claro… por supuesto que te lo haré - ¿cómo había podido pasar años sin haber vuelto a tenerla a su lado?_

 _\- ¿Y qué más quieres? No todo puede ser hacer esto…_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- ¿No quieres tener tu familia?_

 _Aquello la pilló completamente desprevenida haciendo que de nuevo el rubor volviera a sus mejillas de forma mucho más intensa._

 _\- ¡Para pensar en esas cosas sí que soy demasiado joven! – si ni siquiera era capaz de aguantar uno de los comentarios de Mimi sin ponerse roja hasta las orejas cuando le sacaba el tema._

 _\- Yo creo que sí que lo sabes, peeero no me lo quieres decir – se rió, divertida._

Claro que lo sabía. Inconscientemente lo había sabido toda su vida. Y quizás fuera momento de hacer porque la incertidumbre que había sobre ellos no le impidiera ver el futuro. ¿Por qué no pensar que podía ser posible? ¿Por qué no creer ciegamente en las palabras de Yamato?

De nuevo, volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Claro que quería ese futuro a su lado. E iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

Pero bueno, ¡será posible! Yo aquí escribiendo cosas bonitas, adorables y encantadoras y aquí el personal diciéndome que no se fía de mía... No me provoquéis ¿eh? Que yo estoy muy pacífica pero me pongo a buscar drama del serio en cinco segundos. Que la última idea que me quité de la cabeza fue que el ataque pillara a Koemi en vez de a Taichi con todas las consecuencias que eso iba a acarrear y aquí estoy, comportándome...

 **AnnaBolena04:** sí todo eso y más para este. Venga, coge aire, ¿eh? No te me ahogues. Yo si quieres te abanico, pero como me has vuelto a acusar injustamente y mandar al rincón del castigo pues ale, abanícate tú solita. Disfruta del capítulo y de lo monos y encantadores que son... mientras puedas, claro e_e

Puedes seguir hablándome en tortugo, venga, que todos sabemos que lo controlamos a la perfección y es la mejor forma de reaccionar a estas cosas alsdalfakflafnlaf️️️

 **Nika:** otra... Vaya tropa... si es que vaya tropa. Cría cuervos... Si os doy drama del bueno aaaay qué penita, y si estoy pacífica y os cuento cosas bonitas no os fiáis de mí... jajajajajaja En el fondo me siento honrada, gracias, gracias. Yo soy buena, tú querías drama, que se enterase de todo y se enteró, pues ahora yo me libero de las acusaciones.

¿Por qué iba a tener que hacer una desgracia? xDDDD ¿Qué me queda por hacer? ¿Que no vuelva del viaje a Marte? Ah, no, espera, que eso ya casi lo hice una vez... Si es que no tengo tantas ideas para hacer el mal.

Uy los comentarios de dos en dos... Creo que cierta pelirroja dice que las manos quietas y alejadas de su chico nada de ir a cachetear a nadie... Que además lo mismo no le hace falta que nadie lo espabile y ya lo hace él sólito...

Shhhh... no uses ese conocimiento ahora para aliarte con ella en mi contra TT_TT Y hablando de animalitos, sí, los tortugueos son intensos y es el nuevo término aceptado para fangirlear con estos dos en mi caso.

 **Epic Crystal Night:** y más acusaciones para mi pobre e inocente persona... Qué poquita confianza. Son mi superotp más antiguo que tengo, ¿de verdad me creéis capaz de hacerles algún mal? O al menos alguno lo suficientemente gordo como para que pueda desgraciar la situación tan bonita que tienen ahora. Con el viaje y el tiempo que les va a suponer estar separados ¿no vale ya? Que si me tengo que poner a pensar alguna desgracia yo la medito, ¿eh?

Nah, ahora en serio, muchísimas gracias a las tres, mil gracias por vuestras review, ¡y más tarde más! A ver si me seguís teniendo miedo... No hay abrazos porque os asusto seguro.


	61. Te tomo la palabra

El sonido de su teléfono en el bolsillo la devolvió automáticamente a la realidad, rebuscando para ver quién era y luego pensarse si contestar o no porque en aquellos momentos lo último que necesitaba era Mimi al otro lado de la línea. Sorprendida al ver quién era, no tardó en contestar.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que quiera llamar a mi hija? - la voz de la mujer sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

\- No, no, es que me ha extrañado la hora, ¿qué tal todo por ahí?

\- Lloviendo... Llevamos un buen comienzo de Verano... Mañana acaba la temporada de clases y voy a cerrar la tienda unos días para ir hasta Kyoto, por eso te llamaba, para que no te preocuparas.

\- Vale, saluda a papá de mi parte cuando lo veas...

\- ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?

\- Pues muy bien, todo el sol que os falta a vosotros lo estamos teniendo nosotros aquí.

\- Ten cuidado, no te vayas a quemar... - Sora no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario de su madre, independientemente de los años que tuviera ya, no podía evitarlo-. ¿Y tú qué tal?

\- Yo muy bien – giró la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás, comprobando que los otros dos siguieran a su aire.

\- ¿Seguro? Te noto algo rara…

\- Oh… no… - volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia atrás antes de continuar-. Lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con Yamato y…

\- ¿No habréis discutido otra vez, no? – la cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

\- No… no precisamente.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Os he interrumpido?

\- Ha venido Takeru ha pasar un par de días aquí con el niño, están los dos en el salón creo – sabía que aunque no la estuviera viendo no podía engañarla, la conocía más que de sobra como para notárselo incluso en el tono de voz-. Lo que pasa… lo que pasa, mamá, es que me acaba de decir que cuando vuelva del viaje las cosas van a cambiar, que quiere hacer planes de futuro conmigo – lo soltó de golpe, como si de verdad la simple idea de repetir aquello sirviera para volver a ponerla de los nervios en caso de haber llegado a calmarse en algún momento.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea. Parecía que no era ella la única que había recibido aquella información tan de golpe y sin haberla visto venir. Al contrario que todos sus amigos, Toshiko siempre había sido la voz de la razón. Y aunque no quería desanimarla siempre era la voz realista de todos ellos.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho así tal cual? – dijo al final.

\- Sí, no es una interpretación mía, mamá. Estaba intentando que se durmiera su sobrino y al darse cuenta de que los había visto me lo dijo.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- ¿Tú qué crees que le voy a decir? Aunque no sé cómo pretende que las cosas ca…

\- Hija – la cortó-. Creo que hemos llegado en el punto en el que hasta yo lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si te ha llegado a decir eso es porque de verdad espera poder cumplirlo – se quedó congelada al escuchar aquellas palabras de su madre-. No es algo que lo vea diciéndote porque sí. No es de ese tipo…

\- Ya lo sé, es solo que no se me ocurre cómo – reconoció finalmente.

\- No te pongas a darle vueltas ahora. Quédate con lo que te tienes que quedar, hazme caso. Ya verás cuando se lo diga a tu padre, vamos a tenerlo hiperventilando una semana…

\- ¡Mamá! – se le subieron los colores sin poder evitarlo-. No ha sido más que un comentario no tienes que ir contándoselo por ahí a todo el mundo.

\- A tu padre sí… Ya verás cuando se entere, va a estar restregándomelo por la cara todos los días que estén en Kyoto con él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres una pesimista que no quería darle la razón cuando él te lo decía? – relajándose de nuevo, repitió la típica frase que solía escucharle cuando Toshiko saltaba con el típico comentario realista.

\- Más o menos… O porque va a tener que empezar a ponerse serio porque alguien tenga esas intenciones con su niña – probablemente era más aquella opción que cualquier otra.

\- Pues puedes decirle de mi parte que llega un poquito tarde para tener que preocuparse por esas cosas – relajándose más, acabó por volver a entrar, cerrando tras ella.

\- Déjalo, pobrecillo, ya sabes que si lo sacas de sus libros no se entera demasiado de lo que pasa a su alrededor – hizo una pausa-. Me alegro por ti, cariño. Y no te pongas a darle vueltas al cómo, ya verás que no te va a hacer falta.

\- Gracias – le dijo. Si realmente su madre le decía aquellas palabras era porque lo pensaba de verdad.

Siempre había jugado a las medias versiones con ella. Sabía cómo se las gastaba y no necesitaba que nadie le dijera en voz alta lo que su propia cabeza le gritaba. Al igual que tampoco le había contado lo que había pasado meses atrás en Londres. ¿Para qué? Empezando porque no tenía forma de explicarle realmente lo que había pasado sin enterar en detalles que no quería tratar con ella y siguiendo porque no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo que ya sabía perfectamente ella solita.

\- Y ahora yo que tú volvería a ver qué es lo que esos dos están haciendo, no vaya a ser que piensen que te has asustado y dado a la fuga – le dijo de repente-. Saluda a todos de mi parte, sobre todo a mi mejor ayudante.

\- Se lo diré, tranquila – comentó volviendo a reírse.

\- Ya te llamaré desde Kyoto para que hables también con tu padre cuando tengamos un rato.

\- De acuerdo. Ten cuidado en el viaje, mamá.

Cuando colgó se tomó aún unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad, notando que la conversación con su madre había conseguido calmarla. No solía ser lo más habitual, pero, por una vez, si ella le decía que no pensara en nada más, tenía que ser porque era verdad. Porque no se iba a equivocar. Sin poder evitarlo, poco a poco, se fue formando de nuevo una sonrisilla en su cara que intentó disimular cuando volvió a hacerse notar.

\- Yo creo que sigue sin creerse que sigas de una pieza – le estaba diciendo Yamato a su hermano justamente cuando Sora volvía a entrar.

\- Normal, llevas amenazando con deshacerte de mí semanas… - puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Por algo será – se fijó en que finalmente había vuelto la chica-. ¿Dónde andabas?

\- Mi madre – levantó el teléfono antes de dejarlo encima de la mesa-. Se va unos días a Kyoto y llamaba para comprobar que Takeru siguiera de una pieza también…

\- ¿Por qué os pensáis que me he traído al niño?

\- Sí, eso se lo decimos a su madre y ya verás como cuando vuelvas a la ciudad vas a tener también que recibir amenazas allí. El próximo libro que vas a tener que escribir va a ser una guía de supervivencia…

\- Pues por el momento no me va tan mal, lo mismo me vendría bien. Por ahora he sobrevivido a tocarle las narices a mi hermano, sin contar todas las veces que me quedé en casa de papá cuando era más pequeño y no morí intoxicado con la cena, que también tuve que sobrevivir al cuñado pesado "con-mi-hermana-no"… No me va tan mal… - se rio mientras que fingía quedarse pensativo, haciendo recuento mental de todas aquellas situaciones.

\- Tú no lo sigas poniendo a prueba por si acaso, que ya sabes cómo se las gastan esos dos – la chica posó la mano sobre su hombros aprovechando que estaba sentado-. Y además, todavía no has vuelto…

\- Da igual, cuando vuelva soy yo el que va a tener que aguantar a toda la tropa dándome la lata porque vosotros dos sois unos aburridos que no les dais cotilleos y tienen que amenazarme a mí para que me arriesgue y se lo cuente…

\- Eso te pasa por tener fama de bocazas, hermanito. Si aprendieras a meterte dónde te tienes que meter no te pasarían esas cosas.

\- Me meto dónde me tengo que meter, para algo son cosas de familia – cruzó los brazos.

* * *

Había sido Yamato de nuevo quien había acompañado a su hermano al aeropuerto tras haberse despedido de Sora, quien de nuevo había tenido que quedarse atendiendo algunos asuntos de trabajo.

\- ¿Vais a venir por Tokio antes de que te vayas?

\- Sí, yo creo que sí… Más o menos sobre septiembre debería de tener un par de semanas libres antes del viaje, así que aprovecharemos. Me voy a perder el melodrama que va a estar montando tu querido cuñado de aquí a unos meses, pero así podré hacerme la idea.

\- Sí, algo de eso le tengo escuchado protestar. Que eres un cobarde que se ha buscado la excusa de estar en otro planeta para no darle apoyo moral en esos momentos.

\- Ya lo sabes, el programa espacial de nuestro país sabe lo que es realmente importante. Yo solo he querido ponerme a salvo – dejando de prestar atención a su hermano volvió a centrarse en su sobrino, el cual seguía observando todo con ojos curiosos.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa de la capital mientras tanto dímelo, que creo que papá va a estar muy ocupado esta temporada con algo del trabajo.

\- Sí, algo me dijo, pero no te preocupes. No creo que me vaya a hacer falta nada de allí. Y tú – le dijo al pequeño – vigila que tu padre no haga ninguna tontería, que ya sabes que no lo podemos dejar solo.

En ese momento, por megafonía comenzaron a llamar a los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Tokio, teniendo que incorporarse de nuevo para poder acercarse a su hermano y despedirse de él con un abrazo.

\- Te veo en un par de meses.

\- Te tomo la palabra.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** claro, ahora poneros a aliaros en mi contra otra vez... Vosotras veréis lo que hacéis, que os meto un susto de los gordos en menos de los que me llegan amenazas a mí por todas las vías...

Yo no armo líos atómicos, yo llego al nudo de la historia y lo retuerzo bien junto con los feels de los personajes y los de que quiénes me leen - y los míos también, que lo pasé mal escribiendo esas cosas, a ratitos, no os voy a negar, que también me lo pasé muy bien -. Pero es que sino, ¿dónde estaría la gracia? Demasiado azúcar sin algo de acidez me sienta mal... Y lo sabéis... Solo que hasta ahora me había portado demasiado con ellos haciéndolo volver a él al trabajo en la anterior historia como acusación más grave hacia mi persona...

Y ahora la que faltaba en discordia por fin da señales. No es que no sea un personaje necesario, es que esa señora me da miedo por dónde me pueda salir e intento esquivarla xDDD Pero aquí era totalmente necesaria...

Ale, me voy a seguir haciendo el mal... diiiigo escribiendo.

 **Epic Crystal Night:** lo sé... algunas de las historias que más me han gustado nunca he llegado a verlas terminadas. De estos dos muchísimas... De hecho todavía espero que se alineen los planetas y a los autores les vuelva a dar por retormar las bueno, supongo que eso en mi caso ha conseguido retroalimentar el mono y junto con la total y absoluta falta de información en la que nos dejó Tri así he acabado yo. Suelo ser muy constante con las actualizaciones, pero no taaaaaaaaanto. Ahora porque no estoy trabajando pero me reincorporaré no tardando y eso se va a notar. También te digo que nunca empiezo a subir una historia hasta que tengo exactamente claro todos los puntos de ella y unos cuántos capítulos escritos. Sino nada de nada... Como no esté segura de que lo voy a terminar, no lo empiezo a subir.

Y como tú también me vas dando mala fama sin fiarte de mí - TT_TT - solo te diré que leas... lee y disfruta hasta que os la líe - no -.


	62. ¿Han aceptado?

**Julio 2018**

* * *

\- Oye, llevamos aguantándote suficiente tiempo para que todavía no hayas tenido ni diez minutos para presentarnos a la susodicha.

\- Sí, yo todavía tengo que pedirle un autógrafo o algo por haber sido capaz de rebajarte los malos humores, porque hace unos meses no había quien te aguantara…

Intentaba ignorar a sus dos compañeros mientras que volvían de unos entrenamientos, intentando disimular y no darles más motivos para tocarle las narices. Con el paso de los dias y siendo aquello un lugar tan pequeño, era imposible que no hubieran acabado viéndolo con Sora en alguna parte de la ciudad, sobre todo el día que lo había acompañado a la base.

\- Sois vosotros los que me sacáis los malos humores, con perderos de vista un rato se me suelen pasar – acabó contestando, entrándoles al juego por fin.

\- Ya, claro… - Katsu negó con la cabeza-. El otro día os vi mientras que estabais comprando en una de las tiendas.

\- Pues si tanta curiosidad tienes, haberte acercado a saludar. No muerde…

\- No, si el que tiene fama de eso eres tú – Takao-. Aunque lo mismo es un requisito para juntarse contigo.

\- Es verdad, yo os vi un día por la base – Mai, otra de las integrantes del grupo se unió a ellos, decidiendo malmeter para reírse un rato mientras que volvían a la base-. Venga, necesitamos algo de información. Llevamos demasiado tiempo padeciéndote para que ahora no siquiera nos cuentes nada.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste, eh? Porque de la isla no me suena que sea – Katsu acabó deteniendo sus pasos, haciendo que todo el grupo hiciera lo mismo.

\- No es el de la isla, no – acabó cediendo mínimamente-. Es de Tokio.

\- Por eso siempre te andas escapando al norte siempre que puedes… - volvió a decir el mismo.

\- Cállate, que ahora que empieza a hablar tenemos que aprovechar – Mai se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Y qué se supone que es?

\- ¿Cómo que qué se supone que es? – imitó el gesto de ella, mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

\- Sí, queremos información, no te hagas el loco – Takao aprovechó para apoyarse en una de las columnas.

\- ¿De verdad pensáis que me voy a poner a daros detalles?

\- Pues más te vale, porque sino hoy vas a tener que llegar tarde a casa y lo mismo te la encuentras enfadada – Katsu aprovechó para quedarse apoyado también en la pared, observando como los otros dos asentían-. Así que venga, que si apuras un poco tienes todavía media hora de margen para no dejarla esperando.

\- Sois unos idiotas… - acabó riéndose por lo bajo.

\- Sí, eso suelo decir yo un par de veces por semana – una nueva voz se unió al grupo, haciendo que todos ellos dejaran el aire relajado que tenían al reconocer rápidamente la voz del general que supervisaba todas sus operaciones-. Tranquilos… solo venía a rescatar del interrogatorio al comandante, luego podéis seguir haciéndoselo si es que no se os escapa por alguna de las ventanas.

\- Es mejor no darle ideas, señor – Mai se encogió de hombros antes de hacerle un gesto a los otros dos para desaparecer de allí y dejar solo a Yamato con Hideki.

Aprovechó para seguirlos con la mirada y volver a ponerse serio antes de que el general de nuevo abriera la boca.

\- Sobre lo de los malos humores tengo que darles toda la razón – añadió como único comentario al respecto, viendo como de repente la habitual piel pálida del chico se teñía de un llamativo color rojo-. He recibido noticias de un tema que puede ser de tu interés.

\- ¿De qué? – miró hacia otro lado, notando el calor en su cara, precisamente porque hubiera venido de él el comentario. No es que no tuviera el suficiente trato con aquel hombre, pero no era lo mismo que fueran sus compañeros a que fuera él.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que te he visto poner semejante cara… - se rió de él, tomando un aire mucho más relajado-. No es nada malo, tranquilo. De hecho, creo que es bastante de tu interés. ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace unos meses sobre otros proyectos?

Automáticamente el gesto del rubio cambió, librándose por fin del rubor que había cubierto su cara, frunciendo el ceño mientras que intentaba hacer memoria. Las conversaciones que recordaba con Hideki eran más bien orientas hacia su nuevo puesto y el viaje que estaban preparando. Hizo memoria, pensando en otros temas que hubiera podido tratar con él, aunque hiciera ya tiempo de ellos.

\- El proyecto de Chofu – resumió rápidamente esperando que asociara finalmente de lo que le estaba hablando.

De nuevo la expresión del rubio cambió. Reconoció perfectamente de lo que le hablaba, recordando exactamente aquella conversación y el motivo por el que había empezado. No pudo evitar mirar hacia el general con aire nervioso.

\- Hace unos meses llegaron algunos nuevos documentos y parece que cumples todos los requisitos… Especialmente desde el ascenso. Y ya te lo dije una vez, me gusta mantener mi equipo completo, sobretodo el de aquellos en los que confío, de manera que les mandé tu expediente.

\- ¿Mi expediente? – lo miraba prácticamente como si estuviera hablándole en otro idioma y tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para entender.

\- Te sigo queriendo conmigo – asintió-. Después de lo que pasó hace años y de librarnos solo porque tú y tu amigo digimon estabais presentes no es algo que se me iba a olvidar fácilmente – él había estado allí, había estado en el puesto que ahora ocupaba el chico-. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Pero… ¿han aceptado?

\- Si no hubieran aceptado no te lo estaría diciendo. Supuse que te gustaría la noticia, ¿qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa cara?

\- Yo… yo no sé qué decir – estaba totalmente paralizado por la sorpresa-. No había vuelto a pensar en ello desde hacía una temporada, como no había sabido nada más, me había centrado únicamente en el proyecto actual.

\- Y has hecho bien, pero quiero que sepas que cuando vuelvas ya sabes lo que te estará esperando. Si aceptas, claro.

Asintió casi sin darse cuenta, todavía sin poder terminar de organizar bien las palabras en su cabeza. Con las complicaciones que había tenido encima en todo aquel tiempo y ante la falta de información no había vuelto a plantearse nada de aquel tema. Aún sin terminar de procesarlo alargó la mano aceptando la que Hideki le tendría confirmando así que aceptaba.

\- Muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta – dijo por fin cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

\- Déjate de tonterías. Si no creyera que sirves para esto por mucho os debiera una no les habría mandado nada – volvió a cruzarse de brazos después de soltarlo-. Y acuérdate que este fin de semana es la fiesta de despedida del director… A ver si se va de una vez y podemos todos celebrarlo de una vez.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- Y por lo que escuché antes, más te vale venir acompañado y preparado para el interrogatorio – sonrió de medio lado, divertido al ver como la expresión del chico volvía a cambiar a una más de circunstancia.

\- Lo sé – reconoció finalmente-. Señor… solo una cosa…

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No… es solo que… no me gustaría que esta conversación saliera de aquí por el momento. Sobre todo de cara a la fiesta…

\- No te preocupes, ni media palabra. No es oficial por el momento ni siquiera lo mío, de manera que nadie dirá nada que no tenga que decir – bajó la mirada hacia su reloj, viendo que aunque era temprano, no faltaba demasiado para la hora de salida-. Y ahora puedes irte a casa ya.

\- Aún no he terminado el turno…

\- Da igual, venga, fuera. Con esa cara de susto con la que te he dejado dudo que vayas a hacer algo más que boquear sentado en tu silla. ¡Fuera de mi vista! – ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar, dando media vuelta y retomando su camino, para él aquel día también había terminado.

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato antes de que Yamato terminara de reaccionar, asimilando por fin la conversación que acababa de tener lugar. Sin lugar a dudas, la que habían tenido cuando le había dado la noticia de que volvía al espacio y que lo ascendían a comandante no le había dejado tan sumamente descolocado como aquella.

De repente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un nerviosismo recorrerlo de lado a lado.

* * *

Uy, uy, uy, aquí el tiempo vuela. Como se nota que a pesar de que Nika me quiera tirar algo a la cabeza yo sí que quiero llegar al 25 de septimebre...

 **Epic Crystal Night:** es de que Tri te dejó con sabor a poco sobre el tema del sorato es un buen eufemismo... Sí, sí. A mí dejarme, me dejó con mono y más dudas que antes de un examen de química cuántica, gracias xDDDDD Al menos ese mono evolucionó por el buen camino y aquí estamos, con el capi 62. Los UA son la versión más cómoda, tienes razón. Yo muchas veces he protestado porque no sabía qué hacer con los digimon, pero bueno, intento no olvidarme mucho de ellos y sacarlos de vez en cuando mínimamente. Es lo mismo que hago con los personajes extra, como cuando hice referencia a los demás "Niños" Elegidos, que los he sacado poquillo pero andan por ahí.

Es que siempre he sido de las que piensa que para dejar algo a medias, mejor no empezarlo. Así que intento organizarme esto bien. De hecho tengo un calendario con las fechas de todos los eventos que si no lo digo me pegan por aquí...

Y hablando de todo un poco... ¿qué le acabarán de soltar a Yamato para ponerse así de especialito? :O

 **AnnaBolena04:** es que ni con Toshiko soy capaz de hacer el mal propiamente hablando, así que ¿ves como no soy taaaaaaaan mala? De verdad.. Ahora me pasaré montando el drama con esto hastaque os lie de verdad y sin que se vea venir otra vez y me vendréis a buscar a casa y a pegarme jajajaja

Ale, venga... vamos a seguir avanzando en en el tiempo ¡que ya estamos en julio y aquí el tiempo vuela para las tortuguitas!

Sí, algún fb haré de Takeru sufriendo un interrogatorio de tercer grado como poco... Son agentes especiales para esas cosas... xDDDD


	63. No quiero hablar de ello ahora

_NA: antes de leer, venga... venga... decidme, ¿os gusta la nueva imagen que le he puesto a la historia? jajajaja La culpa es vuestra por hacerme caso y seguirme lo de las tortugas ❤❤❤❤_

* * *

\- Yo de verdad que no entiendo cómo os podéis pasar toda la tarde viendo a Mimi en la televisión si luego cuando la tenéis delante no le hacéis ni el mínimo caso – dijo Sora observando como ambos digimon seguían sentados en el sofá con la mirada fija en el programa.

Ni siquiera tuvo respuesta, acabando por reírse por lo bajo y negar con la cabeza. Buscó la hora en la pantalla de su ordenador, fijándose en que no debía de faltar demasiado para que Yamato volviera, sonriendo simplemente ante idea. Había pasado la tarde trabajando en algunos nuevos proyectos que le habían llegado, algunos encargos, y sobre todo preparando los detalles de un importante evento que estaba por llegar en unas semanas y que debería de empezar a organizar desde ya si quería estar presente.

Empezó a recoger los papeles de la mesa, distrayéndose de vez en cuando y mirando hacia la imagen de su amiga en la pantalla. Le hacía gracia escuchar su voz incluso en aquel lugar del mundo, especialmente cuando no le gritaba a ella desde el otro lado del teléfono. Terminó de recoger las cosas, cogiéndolas entre sus brazos para dejarlas de nuevo en la habitación donde solía tenerlas, aprovechando para echar un vistazo a su cuaderno de bocetos.

Desde que se había trasladado a la isla había estado aprovechando para buscar patrones nuevos en el entorno, como había hecho otras tantas veces en Tokio. Allí todo era nuevo y hasta los más pequeños detalles podían servirle, especialmente cuando no se distraía cada cinco minutos pensando en cualquier tontería con una sonrisita estúpida en la cara. Continuó pasando las hojas, deteniéndose distraída en una de las últimas imágenes que había hecho, estudiando alguno de los detalles, llevándose la mano libre a los labios pensativa.

Justo en ese momento escuchó al puerta, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que o bien llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando sus propios diseños o que alguien había llegado demasiado pronto.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora se lo has contagiado a ella también? – pudo escuchar la voz de Yamato desde la entrada.

A pesar de no haber contado con él tan pronto no pudo más que reírse con lo que escuchó, acercándose hacia la puerta de la habitación para ir a saludarlo.

\- Llegas pronto, ¿tanto te han dado la lata que te has acabado escapando? – le dijo quedándose apoyada sobre el marco.

No le respondió, simplemente se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa casi que a modo de excusa antes de acercarse a la cocina en busca de algo frío para beber. A aquellas alturas del año empezaba a hacer demasiado calor y sin darle más importancia se quedó esperando a que volviera hasta donde ella.

No tardó en verlo acercarse, con la mano sobre el nudo de la corbata del uniforme aflojándola. Al verlo más de cerca sí que pudo fijarme mejor en la expresión que traía, algo intranquila. Eso la hizo observarlo interrogante, esperando a que dijera algo. Cosa que no hizo a pesar de llegar hasta ella, pasando de largo para terminar de entrar y dejar tirada la prenda sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – le preguntó finalmente al ver que no decía más.

Negó con la cabeza, sin girarse para mirarla todavía. Aún sin entender qué pasaba se giró para comprobar que los digimon estaban a lo suyo, dando unos pasos hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- ¿Yamato? ¿Estás bien? - sabía que últimamente, con los últimos preparativos para que todo estuviera listo a tiempo andaba más agobiado de la cuenta, pero aquella vez era diferente. Aquella vez lo que parecía estar era nervioso.

Cuando por fin se giró hacia ella, solo confirmó su teoría. Lo conocía demasiado bien a esas alturas como para no darse cuenta. Aunque también debía de reconocer que hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía así. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio delante de ella, sin haberse dado de que se había acercado al estar intentando adivinar qué le pasaba.

\- ¿Habéis tenido problemas hoy?

\- No – por fin contestaba.

\- ¿No quieres hablar de ello ahora?

No obtuvo respuesta tampoco aquella vez. Sabía reconocer cuando estaba enfadado, había tenido gran oportunidad de ocasiones para verlo, pero aquella vez no era enfado lo que lo tenía así. O al menos eso creía ella. No insistió más en el tema, simplemente esperando que dijera algo más.

No lo hizo.

En vez de eso lo único que hizo fue avanzar un paso hacia ella, provocando que debido a la cercanía tuviera que moverse hacia atrás ella. Y así otra vez hasta que la espalda de Sora chocó contra la puerta.

\- Estás empezando a preocuparme – le dijo todavía intentando adivinar qué era lo que podía pasarle.

\- No quiero hablar de ello ahora, por favor – respondió aún a la pregunta que le había hecho Sora anteriormente.

Estudiando sus gestos decidió no insistir más, simplemente esperando a ver qué era lo siguiente que hacía. Aunque escapaba a su campo de visión pudo escuchar como, tras apenas unos segundos de silencio, echaba el pestillo de la puerta. No pudo evitar volver a mirarlo con sorpresa, todavía sin entender a qué venía aquella reacción, pero sin poner ni la más mínima oposición cuando redujo al mínimo la distancia entre ambos lanzándose a besarla como si buscara, de alguna forma, liberar toda la tensión que tenía encima.

A pesar de todo, la pilló con la guarda baja, no pudiendo hacer más que seguirle el juego rápidamente. Tardando unos segundos en empezar a reaccionar, echándole los brazos al cuello, pegándolo más contra sí misma. No podía evitarlo, aunque no debiera de ceder con tanta facilidad, escapa a su control. Cada vez que la tocaba o la besaba conseguía que se olvidara de absolutamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Y aquella vez no iba a ser menos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta notó como uno de los brazos de él rodeaba su cintura, colándose entre ella y la puerta mientras que con la mano que tenía libre acarició la parte alta del muslo de ella, segundos antes de colarla hacia atrás solo para terminar de cogerla contra él, pasando ahora el otro brazo bajo ella, despegándola de la puerta.

La falta de aire lo obligó a separarse de sus labios, aprovechando para quitarle en un rápido movimiento la ancha camiseta que llevaba usando como pijama todo el día al no haber tenido planes de salir. Todavía estaba algo sorprendida por el extraño comportamiento de él al principio, o por la impetuosidad con la que se estaba comportando, pero de nuevo no puso pega alguna, dejándole quitarle la camiseta mientras que cerraba sus piernas en torno a su cintura.

Se inclinó para posarla en la cama, teniendo cuidado de no caer encima de Sora, quedándose unos segundos con la mirada azul clavada en la de ella, todavía podía notarse el nerviosismo, peor no quería pensar en nada más que la mujer que tenía delante suyo en aquellos momentos. Se quedó quieto, dejándola empezar a librarse de su camisa, dándole libertad de movimiento y ayudándola a lanzarla lejos cuando hubo terminado.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, empezando a dejar un camino de beso por su piel, intercalando leves mordiscos que hicieron que ella se llevara la mano a los labios, no queriendo hacer ruido, a sabiendas de que sus dos compañeros estaban demasiado cerca. Bajó aún más, tomándose poco tiempo en llegar hasta al comienzo de la piel que quedaba al descubierto del pecho de la chica. No tardó en sentirla revolverse de nuevo, reclamando de nuevo un beso, manteniéndolo de nuevo todo lo que pudo, explorando cada rincón de él antes de llevar las manos a su propia espalda, levantándose ligeramente, para abrir el cierre del sujetador, tardando apenas unos segundos en verlo desaparecer también.

Habían tenido sus momentos, pero no recordaba ninguno en el que hubiera sido todo tan repentino como aquella vez. La había cogido totalmente desprevenida, y ahora no podía más que echar la cabeza hacia atrás intentando no hacer ruido cuando sus labios y sus manos volvieron a la exploración de su cuerpo, centrándose en las zonas al descubierto.

Un ligero mordisco la hizo no poder contenerse, subiendo el tono algo más de lo que le hubiera gustado, aprovechando el momento para empujarlo y cambiar las tornas siendo ella quien quedara en la posición de ventaja. Se acomodó sobre él siendo ahora ella quien comenzara a besar su cuello, dibujando todas y cada una de las formas de su perfectamente definido torso, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando cada segundo.

Llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón, peleándose con él tan solo unos segundos antes de conseguir soltarlo, no perdiendo tiempo, haciendo lo mismo con el pantalón. Únicamente levantó la cabeza hacia Yamato unos segundos antes de tirar de toda la ropa que le quedaba a la vez, bajándola hasta donde pudo debido a la posición. Cogiéndola por los brazos tiró de ella hacia arriba, de nuevo buscando besarla y girar, volviendo a tener el control él, moviendo ligeramente las piernas para dejar caer la ropa al suelo.

Llevó sus manos a la cadera de la chica, quitándole por fin la única prenda que le quedaba, sin ir con tanta prisa como al principio, pero sin poder evitar ir directamente a lo que buscaba. Cruzó una mirada con ella, notando como separabas las piernas a modo de invitación. No dudó ni un solo segundo, tomando posición sobre ella, acercándose para besar de nuevo sus labios, encajando en ella a la perfección, sintiendo automáticamente como sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda.

* * *

Os voy a confesar que tenía estoy escrito y he dudado muchísimo en publicarlo, porque nunca os he publicado más allá de cierta barrera. Y aunque podría habérmelo saltado porque lo importante viene en el capítulo siguiente, pues, tenía la espinita clava de estar tantas veces a punto de seguir escribiendo y no hacerlo. Así que ea, aquí está. Yo voy avanzando a mi ritmo con estas cosas, no me preguntéis por qué, porque he escrito cosas de estas muchísimas veces, pero con estos dos, no hay manera. Debe de ser mi yo de 9 años que se escandaliza o algo xDDD

Y... respecto al tema del capítulo anterior. ¿Yo? ¿Dejar interrogantes? Lo poner claramente en el capítulo e_e Solo hay que leerlo bien leído, claro... Las aclaraciones más exactas llegarán en el capítulo siguiente, tranquilo todo el mundo. Pero ponerlo, lo pone. Está la palabra clave de todo ahí bien escrita. Ale, a pensar en ello y a darle vueltas... Hmmm... siempre puedo no subir el 65 hasta que me pilléis... Pensaré en ello...

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Pues... el pobrecillo solo se ha puesto de los nervios, lo cual parece ser que todavía le duran cuando llega a casa, claro. No sé, ¿tú crees que es malo o que es bueno? Porque creo que él todavía no lo ha asimilar tan siquiera y no está con el cerebro operativo, al menos no el que está en la cabeza, claro. Si al final es todo psicológico y no os fiais de mí... jajajaja fijaos bien el 62 que ya veréis como realmente está escrito. Y sino, cuando suba el 64 hablamos.

 **AnnaBolena04:** a ti no te digo nada que tú ya me has pillado y ganado para siempre con eso de los 38 minutos en coche jajajajaja Claro que ya responde, si es que ni siquiera él puede disimular ya algunas cosas se ponga como se ponga y cuando se da cuenta les entra al trapo. Niños grandes lanzándose puñales a la salida del colegio, he dicho.

Y te dije que haría exactamente lo que acabo de hacer sin avisar y sin cambiar el rating - yo con esa cosa no me aclaro, porque para mí algunas opciones suenan igual, pero bueno, lo cambiaré por si acaso novayaaser - hasta que lo hubieras leído para que no lo vieras venir xDD Ahora no quiero tomatazos al respecto, ya te dije que mi cabeza se negaba a ellos dos y sigo sin entender por qué.

 **Nika:** te dijo lo mismo que por aquí arriba. Tú lee bien y saca tus conclusiones a ver qué es lo que le pueden acabar de soltar al señor rubio. Mira que no subo el 65 hasta que me hagáis bingo, ¿eh? Que sea lo que sea lo ha dejado alteradillo de sobra en la vuelta a casa. Menos mal que lo dejaron volver pronto y todo jajajaja

Y... con respecto a tus preguntas, pueeeeeeeeees, no sé. Bueno, la del tortugueo intenso, ya que lo llamamos así la voy a obviar porrrque creo que ya queda contestada jajajaja Y la otra, no sé. Lo de siempre. No tengo ni idea... Yo sé hasta dónde quiero llegar, ahora bien, si corto en algún momento como hice con el anterior para no pasarme con la extensión y tenerlo todo por capitulos ya os lo haré saber. Y probablemente acabe pasando porque mira por dónde vamos y estamos en el 63 ya. Lo mismo dentro de dos semanas os digo que se os acaba el chollo que arranco con "historia" nueva, que tiro para delante y si nos ponemos en 200 capítulos nos ponemos xD


	64. Chofu

Acariciaba con sumo cuidado la espalda de Sora, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y un brazo en torno a su cintura. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a decir nada, y lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido de la televisión de fuera. Con un poco de suerte se habrían quedado dormidos viéndola y no habrían escuchado nada.

Tampoco les importaba demasiado en ese momento. Intentando recuperar el aliento, ambos se habían quedado tumbados en silencio, descansando. Hacía ya un buen rato que él había llegado, pero no demasiado que se habían quedado en esa posición. Yamato bajó la cabeza, observándola sin decir nada todavía, sin duda, mucho más relajado que cuando había llegado. Dos ojos color canela se cruzaron con los suyos azules.

\- Siento si antes fue demasiado brusco – no alzó el tono, no lo consideró necesario.

\- Da igual… ¿No vas a decirme lo que te pasaba?

\- Preferiría no hablar de ello por el momento – dijo tras una pequeña pausa.

\- Está bien, confío en ti… Solo me parecía que estabas demasiado nervioso y me preocupaste…

\- Estoy bien – sonrió posando su mano en el rostro de ella para atraerla hacia él y besarla con la dulzura que antes le había faltado-. No quería preocuparte, lo siento. Es… el trabajo. He tenido una reunión con Hideki, ¿te acuerdas de él? Y no ha ayudado para nada – no quería contárselo todavía, necesitaba todavía asimilarlo. No había podido hacerlo.

Probablemente aquel hubiera sido el motivo por el que se había lanzado tan directamente a por ella cuando se habían quedado solos. Porque aquello les afectaba demasiado directamente a ambos.

\- Sí, me acuerdo, ¿es el de aquel día en el centro espacial, verdad? – lo vio asentir-. Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho seguro que acaba arreglándose. Ya lo verás…

\- También me ha recordado que el viernes es la fiesta, ¿quieres ir? – cambió de tema esperando que ella no insistiera más, viendo como volvía a bajar la cabeza dejándola apoyada donde estaba y empezando a jugar con sus dedos sobre la piel de su torso.

\- Pues… como tú quieras. A mí no me parece una mala idea, pero si prefieres hacer otra cosa…

\- Se me ocurren cosas mejores que hacer – murmuró divertido, notando como ella se reía a su vez enredando una de sus piernas con las suyas-. Pero dado el nivel de interrogatorio que tengo encima desde que nos vieron si se nos ocurre no ir posiblemente vengan a buscarnos a casa…

\- Suena como una amenaza totalmente real.

\- De las serias… - asintió terminando por agachar la cabeza, dejando un beso sobre su cabello pelirrojo.

\- Pues ya está, ya tenemos algo que hacer el viernes… - se quedó pensativa, pensando en que ya que no iba a ser capaz de sonsacarle qué era lo que le habían dicho para que hubiera vuelto de aquella forma, al verlo más tranquilo, decidió ignorar el tema del todo-. El mes que viene posiblemente tenga que irme unos días…

\- ¿Irte unos días? ¿A dónde? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Nueva York…

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Trabajo? – lo sorprendió.

\- Sí, tengo que ser yo y no lo puedo aplazar… Así que supongo que no me va a quedar más remedio.

\- Pues vete buscando desde ya una buena combinación porque sino te vas a acabar volviendo loca solo por intentar cuadrar los horarios.

\- Lo sé, he estado echando un ojo por encima antes… - se encogió de hombros como pudo dada la posición en la que estaba-. Te diría que vinieras conmigo, pero no creo que vayas a poder, ¿verdad?

\- Pues… no lo sé, podría intentarlo, pero el mes que viene no te puedo prometer nada. Va a ser el peor – se podía notar el fastidio en su tono de voz.

\- No te preocupes, así te dejo a ti de niñero – acabó por incorporarse, quedándose sentada, observándolo unos segundos-. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha para despejarte y yo mientras yo hago algo de cena?

\- Esos dos te apuesto lo que quieras a que siguen entretenidos más que de sobra – asintió finalmente a lo que ella decía, dejándola levantarse.

\- Pues eso espero – no pudo evitar reírse-. Porque les vas a explicar tú sino está vez qué me pasaba… - dejó caer el comentario mientras que se estiraba recuperando su camiseta.

\- Con todo lujo de detalles – sonrió de medio lado.

Tardó algo más en levantarse, dejándola terminar de arreglarse para salir de la habitación, siguiendo todos sus movimientos hasta que vio desaparecer por la puerta, dejándola cerrada tras ella.

\- ¿Todavía seguís viendo eso? – fue lo único que la escuchó decir.

Acabó por hacer lo que ella le había dicho, buscando entre sus pertenencias ropa más cómoda para cambiarse, y luego yéndose hacia el baño. Abrió el agua, dejándola correr unos segundos antes de entrar y dejar que le diera directamente en la cara.

Casi no podía creer que aquella conversación que había tenido tiempo atrás con Hideki hubiera desaparecido de su mente. Era un tema demasiado importante como para haberse olvidado de él. Suponía que había sido una mala jugada del paso del tiempo y de todo lo que había pasado entre medias, la expectativa del viaje tan cercano y el ascenso… No había vuelto a pensar en ello.

Y ahora que había llegado finalmente respuesta, no podía creerlo. La propuesta había aceptada. Todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella información… Sabía que si aquello había sido posible había sido gracias a la intervención de su superior. Pero ahora que lo tenía delante de él se había quedado completamente desorientado.

Acabó por sonreír y empezando a ducharse, en vez de haberse quedado debajo del agua con la cabeza completamente ida. Cuando salió del baño, ya cambiado de ropa se asomó, solo para ver que Sora estaba completamente distraída, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras él, cogiendo el teléfono.

\- ¿Estás ocupado?

\- Acabo de salir del trabajo, ¿qué tal todo por ahí, hijo? – la voz de su padre contestó rápidamente al otro lado de la línea.

\- Bien, hoy he salido primero – se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, vigilando por si acaso la veía aparecer de nuevo.

\- Si al final eres el que mejor vive de todos nosotros… - a pesar de todo, algo le decía que aquella no era una llamada de cortesía, notando el noto de su hijo algo extraño. Esperó a que fuera él quien hablara primero.

\- Papá… ¿recuerdas que hace algún tiempo te hablé de un nuevo proyecto que podría ser de mi interés?

\- ¿Cuál? ¿La vuelta a Marte? ¿Cómo pretendes que no me acuerde de que mi hijo se cambia de planeta dentro de un par de meses hasta quién sabe cuándo?

\- Hasta quién sabe cuándo no, enero más o menos si todo va bien, no exageres – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo que sea… No, no me había olvidado de eso.

\- No me refería a ese de todas formas – aclaró notando un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Pues… vas a tener que perdonarme, pero no tengo en mente ningún otro ahora mismo.

\- Ya… yo tampoco me acordaba, como no había vuelto a recibir noticias de ello ni lo hablé con nadie más pensé que ya no tenía sentido seguir teniéndolo en cuenta… ¿Te acuerdas de que te hablé de que había movimientos de gente porque algunos se habían retirado?

\- Pues… sí, me habías hablado de que el que estaba al mando en la anterior expedición se trasladada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te ha colgado su puesto para que todavía tengas más que hacer lejos de casa o qué? – el tono de voz de su padre sonó preocupado. Solo le faltaba aquello a su hijo.

\- No, no es eso – volvió a mirar hacia la puerta-. Había más vacantes y me sigue queriendo a su lado. Papá… cuando vuelva del viaje me trasladan a Chofu… La sede central en Tokio.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea fue lo único que se pudo escuchar inicialmente. Parecía que lo de quedarse sin palabras tras noticias de aquel calibre era algo que ya sabía de dónde había heredado.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

\- No… todavía no he terminado de asimilarlo. Me lo acaban de decir, de repente. Voy a volver de manera definitiva al norte, necesito terminar de creémerlo.

\- ¿Y has venido a contárselo a tu viejo padre? – a fin de cuentas, no podía evitar que aquello lo conmoviera, que pasara el tiempo que pasara su hijo siguiera acudiendo a él primero-. ¿O es que quieres que te diga lo que tienes que hacer ahora?

\- No le digas nada a nadie por el momento, ni siquiera a esa cosa bocazas que tengo como hermano, ¿vale?

\- Tu hermano está demasiado ocupado muy entretenido aireando lo bien que te va en la isla, no creo que necesite más informaciones por el momento.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar… Se está buscando que me acabe convirtiendo en hijo único – agradeció estar solo en la habitación, fijándose en que de nuevo los colores volvían a subir a su cara en el reflejo del espejo-. Díselo si quieres a Natsuko, pero que tampoco le diga ni media palabra a Takeru.

\- Tranquilo, creo que le tiene aprecio a su otro hijo… - hizo una pausa-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Por ahora cenar… - escuchó pasos acercándose viendo la puerta abrirse, encontrándose con que era su compañero digimon quién se asomaba-. Ey, ¿quieres venir a saludar a Hiroaki?

El adulto entendió que la conversación se había terminado en ese punto, ya que su hijo parecía no estar solo de nuevo. Lo escuchó hablar, no tardando en escuchar de fondo la voz de Gabumon diciéndole hola antes de anunciar que tenía hambre y que se quería ir a cenar.

\- Vete con él, ya hablaremos tú y yo más detenidamente cuando vuelvas a la ciudad… Creo que seré una de las primeras paradas que hagas cuando vengas, si no me equivoco – el silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo-. Ya te dije que iba a ser una buena solución, hijo. Me alegro mucho por oír estas noticias…

\- Lo sé – dijo finalmente-. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche, girándose entonces hacia el digimon, dando un par de pasos para cogerlo y llevarlo con él.

\- Ah, claro, ¿hoy no hay protestas con que me pesa el trasero?

\- No, hoy no – sonrió finalmente antes de aprovechar para sacudir ligeramente la cabeza y que el pelo mojado lo salpicase escuchándolo protestar.

Volvía a Tokio. No iba a tener que estar de nuevo en la otra punta del país meses sin poder volver a estar con los suyos. Sabía que era demasiado pronto aún para pensar tan siquiera en ello. Enero aún quedaba lejos, pero la idea de que cuando volviera lo haría con una situación totalmente diferente era algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando. Se quedó observando como Sora pasaba de un lado a otro totalmente distraída y ajena a todo lo demás, ampliando la sonrisa todavía más.

Se lo había dicho a su hermano días atrás. No era tan idiota como él creía, sabía perfectamente lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Y ahora, por fin no había nada que se lo fuera a impedir. No se lo diría por el momento, intentaría guardar el secreto hasta el momento apropiado para decírselo.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¿Para qué me coges si luego te vas a quedar con cara de merluzo en la puerta congelado? – protestó el digimon sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Pues igual sí que te va a empezar a pesar el trasero otra vez – le dijo antes de reírse por lo bajo y avanzar con él.

* * *

No lo iba a subir, que lo sepáis. Es más este capítulo va más tarde de la cuenta hoy para haceros sufrir un poco. Si no fuera porque no quiero eternizar entre unos eventos y otros ibais a tardar en leer lo que le pasaba al señor rubio una buena temporada, pero es que no puedo esconder las cosas eternamente. Y ahora, si me lo permitís - se hace la ofendida y se pone toda digna-. ¿VEIS? MALPENSADAS T_T

 **AnnaBolena04:** yo creo que mejor no te digo nada a ti porque no tengo demasiado claro que sigas viva... jajajaja

Te dije que lo haría, que además no avisaría y ni siquiera daría pistas de ello para que no te dieras cuenta hasta que lo leyeras. Ya sabes cómo voy haciendo yo las cosas, aquí por la espalda y a traición e_e

Y aquí está también la explicación final de lo que estaba pasando en el 62, aunque tú ya me hubieras pillado, claro xDDD Puedes fangirlear en paz con cada trocito de cada parte. Tienes mi permiso, venga. Yo me quedo quietecita mientras que me tiras purpurina encima, que hoy me la he ganado jajaja

¡Un abanico y un abrazo!

 **Ale:** Ey, me has pillado a punto de actualizar jajaja De hecho llevo un rato aquí, haciendo uso de mis neuronas derretidas enfadada con la página porque no me enseñaba tu review en la página. Claro que obviamente igual no estaba mirando dónde tenía que mirar jajaja Me alegro de que sigas con la intriga. Aunque aquí, por fin, aclaro un poquillo las cosas... ¡Un abrazo!


	65. ¿Cuál de todas?

\- Bueno, ¿lo habéis visto ya o no? – Katsu se había acercado hasta el grupo en el que sus compañeros del proyecto estaban-. Porque yo no tenía pensado por aquí…

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tenías planes mejores para hoy? – Mai se cruzó de brazos, riéndose de él-. Quedarte en casa con el gato no cuenta como tener planes un viernes de noche…

\- Qué graciosa… - protestó por lo bajo-. Pues no, tenía cosas qué hacer.

\- Sí… sí… te creemos – Takao se unió a la conversación tras dar un trago del vaso que sujetaba entre las manos-. Con nosotros dos aquí solo te queda el gato.

\- Pues como al final no se digne a aparecer os digo que voy a buscarlo a casa, sé dónde vive – ignorando el ataque que estaba recibiendo en su contra-. Algo bueno tiene que tener vivir en la misma zona.

\- Puedes ir yendo a buscar el coche… Además, no sé qué le habrá dicho el otro día Hideki pero está raro, ayer se las arregló para que se le cayera todo de la mesa solo porque lo pillé distraído…

\- Eso, que se entere que andas contándonos eso, verás luego con quien se va a ensañar – la chica se rio por lo bajo justo antes de ver como sus dos compañeros se quedaban mirando hacia algún punto detrás de ella-. ¿Qué? – se giró ella también antes de sonreír divertida-. Oh…

Los tres se quedaron mirando sin molestarse en disimular hacia un punto en concreto de la sala, parecía que al final el cambio de planes había sido provechoso.

* * *

\- Deja de protestar – se rió de él sin poder evitarlo-. Ni que con la gente que nos juntásemos normalmente fueran mucho más serios y menos picoteros… - le había dicho justo antes de entrar al verlo poner mala cara con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- No protesto… - carraspeó, poniendo de nuevo un tono más serio-. No protesto, solo digo que son unos pesados y que si quieres mandarlos a paseo no te cortes.

\- No… tú nunca protestas – negó con la cabeza todavía intentando ponerse seria sin conseguirlo demasiado.

\- ¿Tú de qué parte estás? – acabó teniendo que reírse él también antes de sacar una de las manos del bolsillo para posarla sobre la cintura de Sora haciéndola entrar finalmente junto a él.

* * *

Yamato y la chica habían hecho acto de presencia un rato antes de que los ojos de sus compañeros los descubrieran. Mientras que le estaba explicando quién era exactamente aquel que se retiraba y por el que se celebraba aquel evento pudo verlos perfectamente por el rabillo del ojo con la vista fija en ellos. En vez de dar algún tipo de señal de reconocimiento continuó a lo suyo, pensando interiormente lo que iban a tardar en ir a darles la lata, aprovechando mientras que durase.

\- ¿Ya has conseguido encontrar un vuelo para lo de NY? – preguntó pasando a darles la espalda descaradamente.

\- Sí… - asintió con la cabeza-. Estamos en verano, no sabía que hubiera tanto turismo en esta isla… Pero he tenido suerte para encontrar una buena combinación y no tener que estar más tiempo en el aire que en la ciudad.

\- Sí, está de moda venir a hacer la visita al centro espacial y eso… - se llevó la mano hacia el pelo, revolviéndolo, llamando así la atención de la pelirroja, la cual tuvo que mirar hacia los lados. ¿Qué pasaba ya? ¿Qué estaba intentando disimular?

\- Sí, lo supongo. Me voy el 10 de Agosto aunque no tengo la reunión hasta el 14… pero así voy con tiempo y descanso antes.

\- ¿Va alguien más?

\- Claro… Si podría haberlo arreglado perfectamente Haru ella sola, pero no se fía de sí misma… Y creo que se han puesto un poco quejicas y prefieren cerrarlo todo conmigo… Podrían haberlo dicho al principio y hubiera estado algo más pendiente del tema. Pero bueno, así tengo entretenimiento para estos días…

\- Ah, bien… tienes que buscarte entretenimiento, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya te aburres estando aquí sola conmigo?

Antes de que Sora pudiera responder, habiéndole dado únicamente tiempo a esbozar una sonrisa divertida, otra voz contestó por ella.

\- Normal… si tienes que estar la pobre a punto de darse a la fuga a nado de aquí… - la voz de Takao hizo que Sora se sobresaltara y que a Yamato no le quedara más remedio que dejar de fingir que no existían y que, por lo tanto, no los estaba viendo.

\- Ya pensábamos que te habías acordado y que no ibas a aparecer – el otro chico aprovechó para acercarse también.

\- Lleva toda la mañana amenazando con que no pensaba aparecer – negando con la cabeza, Mai llegó tras ellos dos, lanzándole una mirada divertida a Yamato, pudiendo ver rápidamente una expresión que no recordaba haberle visto en muchos años. ¿Se había puesto nervioso? Intentó no reírse-. Espero que ahora nos digas que has tenido que traerlo tú de la oreja – centró su atención en aquella que lo acompañaba.

Nada más escuchar el primer comentario pudo imaginarse por qué de repente se había puesto a comportarse de forma ligeramente extraña, intentando no reírse de él, no al menos delante de aquellos que se acababan de acercar, girándose hacia ellos.

\- Más o menos… - respondió al último comentario de la chica.

\- Para lo que hay que ver aquí… - murmuró finalmente Yamato tras haber dedicado unos segundos a fulminarlos con la mirada. Sabía que aquello iba a pasar tarde o temprano y que llevaban buscándolo desde que lo habían visto con ella por primera vez. Si podía con Mimi aquello debería de ser mucho más sencillo aunque le vinieran de tres en tres-. Sora – dijo antes de señalarle a los demás-. Este es el resto de la tripulación, seguro que ya me has oído hablar de ellos alguna vez…

\- Ni caso a lo que haya dicho – lo cortó rápidamente Takao, antes de presentarse-. Soy el ingeniero de vuelo… Al que le puede gritar si se rompe algo.

\- Le gritamos todos… Siempre se lo acaba buscando – la otra chica volvió a hablar-. Mai, la piloto y… la que tiene que aguantarlos a los tres, básicamente…

\- Katsu – dijo finalmente el que faltaba.

\- Y un aburrido… es el comandante de carga – Takao aprovechó para darle un codazo.

\- Pues… salvo lo de piloto todo lo demás me ha sonado a otro idioma – sonrió divertida-. Pero sí, que alguna vez me ha hablado de vosotros…

\- Tú ni caso a lo que te diga el borde este, si no hace más que gritarnos a la primera de cambio. Mira que se pasa horas con nosotros y todavía no ha tenido ni siquiera tiempo para hacer alguna presentación.

\- Yo no os grito… - farfulló por lo bajo aprovechando para desviar la mirada hacia el resto de la cara como comprobando que no hubiera nadie más del grupo que fuera a ir a tocarle las narices.

\- Yo sí que voy a acabar gritándoos a todos – atenta a las caras de unos y de otros, la piloto acabó fijando la mirada en la pelirroja estudiándola unos segundos-. Aunque qué te voy a tener que contar a ti que tienes que aguantarlo más tiempo de la cuenta…

\- Bueno... tengo algo de práctica – acabó diciendo divertida por los comentarios de unos y las reacciones de otros-. Ya lo conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo como para asustarme.

\- Eh – protestó-. ¿Cómo que tienes algo de práctica? – la pinchó finalmente en el costado acabando por dejar la mano de nuevo en torno a ella, acabando por reírse-. Estos idiotas llevan dándome la lata desde que nos vieron en la base. Debe de ser que nunca han visto una pareja en su visa. Como a ellos sí que no hay quien los aguante…

\- No, lo que nos extraña es que alguien haga de pareja contigo – Takao asintió a sus propias palabras justo antes de que todos, salvo el rubio allí presente, se rieran.

\- No te ofendas, Sora, pero es que llevamos demasiado tiempo sufriéndolo y de verdad que no nos explicamos cómo ha conseguido que alguien le haga caso.

\- Y más que me vais a tener que sufrir de ahora en adelante…. – Yamato acabó sonriendo de medio lado antes de girarse hacia la pelirroja-. Voy a por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo? – la vio negar con la cabeza-. Ahora vengo…

\- Sí, ahora huye… - le dijo Katsu siguiéndolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Estabais con él en el anterior viaje?

\- Sí, los tres… A estos dos los conocimos cuando llegamos a Tanegashima – Mai fue la que contestó a la pregunta-, pero yo llevo sufriéndolo desde que estábamos en la academia… Así que ya nos dirás cómo los has hecho, porque de una temporada para aquí parece hasta una persona normal. Nosotros ya estábamos empezando a temer que fuera a echarnos de la nave a patadas dentro de un par de meses… En el último aislamiento ni nos miraba a la cara…

La mención del aislamiento la hizo acabar riéndose. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que lo había tenido de ese humor de perros y le daban pena aquellos tres compañeros, suponiendo lo que habían tenido que soportar esos días.

\- Créeme… le he conocido épocas peores… - acabó reconociendo divertida.

\- ¿Peores?

\- Mucho peores… - se rio sin poder evitarlo.

\- Me parece a mí que vas a tener mucho que contarnos esta noche – Mai acabó por cogerse del brazo de la pelirroja-. Solo dime una cosa, porque es un rumor con el que llevo viviendo desde hace años – buscó de nuevo a Yamato con la mirada antes de guiñarle un ojo descaradamente desde allí dejando que viera bien la escena-, ¿es verdad que estuvo en una banda de música?

De todas las cosas que hubiera esperado escuchar, aquella fue con la que menos contaba, sacándole ahora sí una buena carcajada a Sora.

\- ¿En cuál de todas?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** se le han acabado los momentos bonitos al pobrecillo rubio, ahora le toca padecer un poquito cuando todos se alíen en su contra. Se le van a subir los colores al señor comandante ahora que el pasado oscuro empieza a salir a la luz.

Knife of Ramen no iba a poder quedar para siempre en el olvido, las noticias corren rápido... Y que rece a quien quiera porque no encuentren material que poder usar en su contra de ese tema. Pobrecillo, con lo bien que lo hacía xDDD

Yo sigo sentadita en mi nuevo rincón recibiendo purpurina, que lo sepas, ¿eh? ¡Un abrazo de tortuga purpurinoso!


	66. Un rumor

\- No sé cómo de buena idea será que no estés delante para defenderte de las acusaciones – la voz de Hideki sacó a Yamato de sus pensamientos.

Se había quedado vigilando desde una distancia prudencial y justo en aquellos momentos estaba pendiente de que Mai acababa de guiñarle un ojo de una forma que no le gustó ni lo más mínimo.

\- Creo que prefiero no estar presente… - acabó por decir-. ¿Tenemos reservas para el equipo? Porque quizás el lunes vamos a tener alguna que otra baja.

\- De la piloto no, pero los otros puedo buscarte algún par de ingenieros nuevos si hace falta.

\- No sé yo si eso será quedarme con la peor de los tres – apartó finalmente la vista del grupo. Por suerte, no había nada que pudieran contarle a Sora que pudiera preocuparle, llegados a esas alturas, seguramente sabía ella más situaciones con las que hacerlo querer ir a esconder la cabeza bajo tierra que ellos-. Yo creo que puedo sustituirla sin mucho problema…

\- Yo ya no soy el comandante – con un aire mucho más relajado que cuando se encontraban dentro de las paredes de las oficinas de la base, acabó por colocarse a su lado-. Sé que no es asunto mío y no sé si te parecerá bien que te lo diga, pero… ¿la has informado de los riesgos del viaje y de todo lo que conlleva?

Las primeras palabras del general lo hicieron olvidarse del grupo rápidamente, sobre todo al decir que podría no parecerle bien. Se giró hacia él, esperando que -continuara hablando, prácticamente relajándose automáticamente cuando hizo la pregunta.

\- Lo sabe… - se encogió de hombros-. Digamos… que nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo como para intentar colarle tan siquiera la excusa del fallo de comunicaciones – reconoció. Era algo que les habían pedido que no divulgaran por ahí, solo a quienes ellos considerasen necesario. En parte, por eso tras su vuelta a Tokio había guardado silencio-. ¿Quién crees que estuvo a punto de traerme de la oreja hace unos años de vuelta?

Lo miró sorprendido tras esa declaración. Al igual que todos, había dado por supuesto que todo aquello venía desde tiempos más recientes, al empezar a notar los cambios en el humor de Yamato de forma más radical desde hacía unos meses. No contaba con recibir aquella respuesta.

\- Entonces te has buscado a alguien complicado de asustar.

\- No sabes hasta qué punto – asintió. Se le ocurrían unas cuantas anécdotas que añadir a esas palabras, pero prefirió guardárselas, simplemente sonriendo sin decir más-. Fue la primera que se atrevió a decirme que volviera, prácticamente días después de que le hubiera contado lo que había pasado antes de que me llamaras para que volviera.

\- Yo todavía no he terminado de contarlo en casa - eran dos personalidades totalmente diferentes, algunos habían preferido hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y aceptar el ascenso sin decir nada más al respecto-. Yo más bien pensaba que era el motivo por el que te estabas echando atrás.

\- También lo es, pero no porque ella quiera – todas las dudas que había tenido con el paso del tiempo habían estado únicamente relacionadas con sus propios pensamientos. Simplemente había necesitado que la situación se descontrolara del todo para terminar de ver las cosas claras-. Todavía no le he contado lo de Chofu.

\- ¿Por qué no? Te he dicho que no es oficial aún, pero está confirmado… ¿No es de allí?

\- Es de allí, precisamente porque es de allí no se lo he dicho todavía.

Se quedó mirándolo en silencio, volviendo a echar un vistazo hacia el grupo que estaba bajo su supervisión, extrañado en un principio por las palabras de Yamato, deteniendo esa línea de pensamientos para tener que recordarse a sí mismo que los que estaba viendo eran lo mejor que tenían en aquella base, negando con la cabeza. Una idea acabó por cruzar su mente, volviendo a posarla en el otro chico, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba allí.

\- Supongo que en ese caso me alegro aún más de mi decisión de haberles dado tu expediente – se quedó mirando para el chico, acabando por reírse al darse cuenta de que no había apartado la vista aún de la pelirroja incluso desde la distancia-. Yo que tú volvía allí antes de que empiecen a sacar trapos sucios contra los que no puedas hacer nada – se rio abiertamente de él.

\- La que me preocupa es ella… Mucho más que ellos… - reconoció acabando por asentir. Giró la cabeza hacia Hideki para encogerse de hombros-. Los ingenieros nuevos que no sean igual de pesados que estos dos, por favor…

\- Intentaré ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto – asintió antes de dejarlo irse, todavía le quedaba más gente que saludar.

Permaneció todavía observando la escena desde lejos. Sabía que no se iba a librar de aquello, ni de que estuvieran bromeando a su costa de aquí hasta quién sabía cuándo. Pero no le importaba, en el fondo, le hacía gracia a él también. Se fijó en que Sora lo buscaba con la mirada, extrañada de que aún no hubiera vuelto, quedándose mirando hacia ella con los brazos cruzados apoyado en una columna cercana.

No tardó en verla librarse de aquellos con los que la había dejado, nada más encontrarlo entre la gente dirigiendo sus pasos hacia él.

\- ¿Has terminado de confraternizar con el enemigo? – intentó sonar serio.

\- Más o menos… No sé si el lunes te vendrá mejor fingir que estás de baja o algo… No sabía que los conocieras desde hacía tanto tiempo. Si a algunos de ellos me suena haberlo visto por la ciudad y ni se acercaron a saludarte…

\- Porque no se atreven – estuvo a punto de reírse, y se le notó, intentando mantener la fachada de serio.

\- ¿No se atreven? ¿Qué pasa te has traído tu fachada de cascarrabias cabezota hasta aquí? – se dio cuenta perfectamente de que se estaba haciendo el digno ofendido.

Entretenida por la situación terminó de acercarse hasta él, quedándose justo en frente, dejando las manos apoyadas en los costados del chico.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – no se la colaba, pero no le importaba seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – alzó la cabeza, de nuevo, intentando mantener el aspecto serio.

\- Que se te da muy mal intentar disimular… Eso o que te tengo demasiado calado ya – tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a decirle aquello cerca del oído.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – intentó mantener el gesto aunque no le estaba saliendo nada bien, especialmente cuando sintió que antes de alejarse de él dejaba un pequeño beso en su cuello antes de apartarse, ya que no estaban solos.

\- No me vas a comprar tan fácilmente – anunció posando de repente sus manos en su cintura, sin dejarla escaparse del todo.

\- En ese caso tendré que intentarlo mejor cuando lleguemos a casa – bajó más el tono para decir aquello consiguiendo que por fin terminara por reírse.

Olvidándose de que seguramente habría varios pares de ojos fijos en ellos, volvió a agachar la cabeza para darle un corto beso en los labios a ella, solo reparando en los demás justo nada más hacerlo, escuchando de repente en la lejanía algo de jaleo. Soltando una mano de la cintura de la pelirroja les hizo un gesto para que se callaran.

* * *

\- ¿Los conoces desde hace mucho? – le preguntó cuando volvían caminando hacia casa.

\- Bastante. Llegamos todos más o menos a la vez aquí. Aunque supongo que Mai te habrá dicho que ella estudió ya conmigo. Que… ahora que me acuerdo… no me gustó absolutamente nada la cara que me puso cuando os dejé solos. ¿Qué quería?

\- ¿Eh? – se hizo la loca, empezando a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

\- Eso no me deja mucho más tranquilo, no sé si era tu intención o no, pero desde luego que no…

\- Creo… creo que solo quería que le confirmara un rumor.

\- ¿Un rumor? – preguntó sin caer en lo que podría ser.

\- Un rumor… - se quedó mirando para él, intentando aparentar el mayor aire de inocencia posible-. Yo no sé por qué lo escondes tanto ahora, si no es nada malo…

\- ¿Esconder el qué? – frenó sus pasos, observándola sin entender nada. Hasta que de repente entendió, cambiando totalmente la expresión de su cara arqueando las cejas a más no poder-. No.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Si ya lo sabía solo necesitaba algún tipo de confirmación!

\- ¿Pero como puedes ser tan sumamente traidora? – de nuevo, el rubor se había apoderado de él.

\- ¿Yo? – tuvo que reírse al darse cuenta-. Si lo hacíais muy bien…

\- Traidora he dicho, esos tres capaces son de encontrar algo.

\- Oye… si quieres se lo paso yo y así se ahorran la búsqueda, seguro que algo soy capaz de encontrar… - se llevó la mano a los labios, disimulando así que se estaba riendo de él.

Tiró del brazo de ella, cogiéndola a su lado.

\- A este paso voy a tener que buscarme compañía menos desleal de verdad – le dijo, asimilando la que se le venía encima el lunes, pero entretenido por la situación.

\- Esa amenaza ya me la has hecho más veces, Ishida… Y aquí sigues…

\- ¿Por qué te crees que me cambio de planeta?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** es el mejor personaje para picotearlo y hacerlo de rabiar. Aunque sea en su mundo de gente importante, superseria y altamente cualificada... Que poco más y parece que están en el patio del recreo, pero cuando hay confianza... jajajaja

No lo había hecho intencionadamente sacando a esos tres haciendo el paralelismo, pero ahora que lo dices, bien podría ser. Son la versión sureña del trío de Tokio. Menudo peligro...

¡En un rato más! Que llega agosto... Y con él más tortuguitas con brillantina y cositas varias... ❤❤

 **Epic Crystal Night:** JA xDDDDD He sido buena, aunque os lo he vendido un poco de aquella manera, si a alguien se le ocurre buscar en google la palabra Chofu sale. Es uno de los distritos de Tokio, en el que está la oficina de la JAXA allí. Yo arreglándoles la existencia y vosotros acusándome T_T

¿A que todavía hago alguna desgracia en el viaje de él? ¿Eh? No sería la primera jajajaja ¡Muchas gracias por la review! ❤❤


	67. Sofá

**Agosto 2018**

* * *

Aquella mañana no había sido el ruido proveniente de la cocina lo que había despertado a Sora. Llevaba despierta ya un buen rato, no habiendo conseguido dormir prácticamente nada en toda la noche.

Había decidido aprovechar que tan temprano aún no hacía tanto calor para poder concentrarse en su trabajo, estando sentada no demasiado lejos de una de las ventanas del salón, dejando que le diera el aire mientras que tenía su cuaderno apoyado sobre ella. En apenas un par de días tenía que irse de viaje, y aunque quisiera no podía evitar llevar dándole vueltas días.

Se suponía que a aquellas alturas de su carrera no debería dejarse afectar tanto por aquellas cosas, pero escapaba totalmente a su control. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás, decidiendo que le estaba siendo imposible concentrarse en nada. Cerró el cuaderno, usándolo para abanicarse, notando como poco a poco una fina capa de sudor frío se iba formando sobre su cuello.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesta, antes de mirar el reloj y ver que dentro de poco sonaría el despertador, decidiendo hacer algo útil con su vida en vez de darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, yendo hasta la cocina sacando las cosas para el desayuno. Se quedó más tiempo de la cuenta con la puerta de la nevera abierta dejando que el frío que salía de ella la despejara, escuchando justo en ese momento la alarma sonar, cerrando.

\- Buenos días – saludó a Yamato cuando lo vio salir, todavía a medio despertar.

\- ¿Qué haces levantada ya? – le preguntó pasándose la mano por los ojos, frotándoselos, mientras que se acercaba a ella.

\- No podía dormir – se encogió de hombros.

\- Algo más despierto, la observó, terminando por darse cuenta de que no tenía muy buena cara. Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño, acercándose ya del todo hasta ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Más o menos… ¿por qué?

\- Estás muy paliducha – alargó la mano para hacerla mirarlo-. ¿Segura que estás bien?

\- Es… el calor, intentaba trabajar y no me ha dejado. Y tengo muchas cosas pendientes antes de irme… Tendrían que haberme avisado con algo más de tiempo para poder organizarme mejor – se encogió de hombros-. Pero no me hagas caso, ya me arreglaré.

Acabó por soltarla, sin terminar de quitarle la vista de encima, solo para echarles un vistazo al reloj y ver que tampoco le sobraba tanto tiempo como le gustaría.

\- ¿No sería mejor que volvieras a la cama? – volvió a insistir.

\- Vete a la ducha o todavía vas a acabar llegando tarde – le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

\- Lo que yo te diga, ya me estás echando otra vez – no muy convencido de si quedarse vigilándola o no, tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón y que debería de irse a prepararse o acabaría llegando tarde.

Asintió, dejándola terminando de preparar el desayuno mientras que volvía hacia la habitación para empezar con la rutina de todos los días. Aquel día no iba a ir directamente a la base, tenía un entrenamiento primero, por lo que empezó guardando las cosas que iba a necesitar a lo largo del día, distraído con ello.

Lo que no esperaba ver era que de repente Sora entrara de nuevo con paso rápido, sin ni siquiera reparar en él, siguiendo su camino hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta tras ella rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué…? – solo le dio tiempo a decir antes de ver la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Dejó automáticamente lo que estaba haciendo, acercándose hasta la puerta, solo para comprobar que le había dado tiempo a cerrarla por dentro. Frunció el ceño, esperando unos segundos antes de golpear la puerta con los nudillos para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Estás bien? – no obtuvo respuesta hasta pasados unos minutos, cuando escuchó de fondo abrirse el grifo-. ¿Sora?

Aún tardó algo más en volver a abrir, apareciendo al otro lado, totalmente pálida y con la frente sudorosa, quedándose apoyada en el marco. Si antes le había parecido que no tenía buena cara en aquel momento aún más. No tardó en acercarse hasta ella cogiéndola por el brazo para despegarla de la puerta y obligándola a sentarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo alejándose unos pasos lo justo para abrir la ventana y volver a su lado.

\- Nada, tranquilo… - negó con la cabeza, agradeciendo el aire fresco-. Y vete a la cocina no vaya a ser que se acabe quemando algo, por favor…

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, vete, que he dejado cosas haciéndose y todavía tenemos una desgracia por la mañana – apoyó ambas manos sobre el colchón, terminando de estabilizarse.

No teniéndolas demasiado consigo hizo lo que ella le dijo, volviendo apenas unos segundos más tarde, quedándose delante de ella en cuclillas, observándola con gesto preocupado. Seguía pálida, lo cual se notaba ahora más tras los meses de buen clima que llevaban teniendo en la isla, y dijera lo que dijera, tampoco tenía buena cara.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? – dijo finalmente.

\- No, no… Estoy bien, de verdad – negó con la cabeza-. Tú vete tranquilo.

\- ¿Estás segura? No tienes pinta de poder quedarte sola.

\- No me quedo sola, y se me pasará. Tranquilo, no es la primera vez… - se encogió de hombros.

\- Vale, pero hoy pienso volver al mediodía en vez de quedarme allí hasta última hora, me da tiempo para ir y volver.

Sabía que tenía las de perder en esa conversación de manera que se limitó a asentir, decidiendo que la mejor de sus opciones en ese momento era echarse de nuevo, notándose de repente cansada por el esfuerzo y la falta de sueño de la noche anterior.

* * *

Finalmente, a regañadientes, había terminado yéndose. Sabía que tenía razón y que no se quedaba sola, pero no se había ido teniéndolas todas consigo. Lo que menos le había gustado era que dijera que no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ¿y por qué se suponía que se acababa de enterar? ¿Se había encontrado mal y no él no se había enterado por estar durmiendo más veces? Conociéndola, era perfectamente capaz de no haberle dicho ni media palabra en todo aquel tiempo. Cuando llegara tendría que intentar sonsacarle a Biyimon porque sabía que no le iba a decir nada.

\- Uy… qué cara – Takao llegó a la vez que él, alcanzándolo en uno de los pasillos-. ¿Ya te han mandado a dormir al sofá?

\- Qué gracioso – gruñó por lo bajo sin contestarle.

\- Por la cara que nos traes hoy por la mañana… ¿vas a venir después del entrenamiento con nosotros?

\- No, quiero volver por casa primero.

\- Ya tienes que haber liado una buena para tener que andar dando vueltas – se rio de él antes de cruzar la puerta de entrada.

No le apetecía entrar en detalles. Tampoco era nada de lo que preocuparse, lo sabía, pero no le había hecho gracia tener que irse con Sora todavía más pálida que él en invierno. No tenía buena cara y aunque se quedaban los digimon con ella, ya le había dado mala espina cuando se había levantado.

A pesar de todo intentó concentrarse en el entrenamiento que tenía por delante. En aquella temporada tan cercana ya al viaje eran todos de vital importancia para que todo saliera bien y no podía tener la cabeza en cualquier otra parte. Normalmente solían hacérselo cortos, pero aquel día, quisiera o no, las horas se eternizaban.

\- ¿No te quedas a comer hoy aquí? – Mai sorprendida se dio cuenta que nada más terminar recogía las cosas y se alejaba de ellos.

\- Shhh, no lo molestes, que lo han mandado a dormir al sofá hoy por la noche y viene con malas pulgas – Takao añadió.

\- Oh, pobrecito…

\- ¿No tenéis otra cosa mejor qué hacer? – se giró hacia ellos-. Y para vuestra información, no, nadie me ha mandado a dormir al sofá.

\- Ya, ya… Ahora intenta disimularlo.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de ignorarlos del todo y seguir con su camino.

* * *

\- Vale, entonces está todo listo – con un aspecto totalmente diferente, Sora había conseguido terminar de dejar su maleta hecha. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a necesitar aquellos días, pero tampoco quería ir demasiado cargada.

\- ¿Lo llevas todo? – Biyomon se asomó por encima de su hombro.

\- Yo creo que sí y si me hace falta algo ya lo compro allí que va a ser cómodo que ir con la maleta grande, ¿no crees?

\- Sí… ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – la miró sorprendida.

\- Puedo ir si quieres…

\- No falta que te pegues esa paliza de viaje. Estaré aquí en unos días, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo – se acercó hasta ella, cogiéndola en brazos-. ¿Quieres venir?

\- Aquí al fresquito se está muy bien – acabó por reconocer sacándole una risa a la pelirroja.

\- Ya me lo parecía a mí – salió con ella de la habitación, acercándose hasta dónde tenía todo el material de trabajo-. Y esto yo creo que ya está listo…

\- ¿Ya lo tienes todo a punto?

\- Sí… tendrían que haberme avisado antes, esto ha sido el caos – hizo una pausa, posándola para poder empezar a recogerlo todo, escuchando justamente como la puerta se habría-. Tres semanas de retraso no le sientan bien a nadie… y a mí menos…

Se giró lo justo para ver a Yamato dejando las cosas en el suelo, cansado sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

\- ¿De verdad? – arqueó una ceja-. Te dije que no hacía vuelta que vinieras, que no era nada… - sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Oh, si no he vuelto por ti, es que hoy no había quien aguantara al resto – ironizó acercándose hasta ella-. Ya tienes mejor cara, ¿estás mejor?

\- Como nueva – asintió-. De hecho, el que no tiene muy buena cara ahora mismo de los dos no soy yo precisamente…

\- Ahí fuera hace demasiado calor – protestó acercándose finalmente a ella a saludarla como tocaba-. ¿No voy a poder usarte de excusa para quedarme lo que queda de tarde haciendo el vago a la sombra o en la playa?

\- Hmmm… bueno… yo prometo no chivarme a nadie – sabía que por desgracia no hablaba en serio.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¡ya estamos en agosto! Sí que les vuela rápido el tiempo a estos dos...

Son niños grandes que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos, no hay nada de lo que extrañarse ya... Eso es el día a día, que aquí solo aparenta seriedad cuando aparece el supervisor de turno y en este caso parece que le tienen confianza más que de sobra para no disimular ni así. Seguro que se tienen que entretener mucho cuando están de viaje... Jajajaja las comunicaciones con la Tierra tienen que ser para grabarlas.

Como podemos ver, tampoco dan señales de comportarse demasiado en este capítulo...


	68. ¿Verdad?

Estaba demasiado malacostumbrado a tener compañía.

Era la conclusión a la que había llegado y una de las que podía afirmar más firmemente en los últimos días. El día anterior había acompañado a Sora al aeropuerto y la había despedido, a sabiendas de que estaría más o menos una semana fuera. En el fondo se sentía un poco idiota por tener aquellos pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo.

De nuevo aquel día había tenido entrenamiento antes de empezar con el trabajo más teórico y se había quedado sentado con la botella de agua en mano, intentando refrescarse, secándose la frente con una toalla.

\- ¿Sigues confinado en el sofá? – Katsu se sentó al otro lado del banco.

\- Que no me han echado al sofá – farfulló por lo bajo-. Se ha ido por trabajo unos días.

\- No me irás a decir que el melodrama del otro día era porque se había ido… - lo miró riéndose por lo bajo antes de tener que alejarse al ver la toalla volar hacia él.

\- Se fue ayer, idiota – negó con la cabeza-. El otro día no nos pasaba nada, solo que no me hacía gracia dejarla sola, no se encontraba bien.

\- Eso suena más coherente contigo, fíjate – habiendo esquivado la toalla volvió a tirársela a su dueño-. ¿Se ha ido de viaje estando mal?

\- Vete tú a decirle que no, buena suerte… Pero creo que ya está bien, solo llevaba unos días quejándose del estómago por las mañanas, pero el resto del día suele estar bien, así que supongo que será el calor – escuchó como el otro empezaba a reírse por lo bajo al cabo de unos segundos, girándose hacia él-. ¿De qué te ríes ahora, idiota?

\- Nada, nada… tú ten cuidado con los "es que tengo el estómago revuelto" por las mañanas que yo ya sé cómo acaba eso – siguió riéndose de él mientras que el rubio daba un trago de agua prefiriendo ignorar las palabras del otro-. Eso me lo colaron a mí hace una temporada y ahora las revolturas están a punto de cumplir cinco años.

Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fue la risa de Katsu por todo el lugar al ver como su compañero se atragantaba con el agua que estaba bebiendo, empezando a toser, tirándose la mitad por encima. Tuvo que acercarse para darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Respira, hombre… - no pudo más que reírse de él, esperando a que recuperase el habla de nuevo.

\- Déjate de idioteces – volvió a toser, intentando terminar de respirar en paz.

\- Tendrías que verte la cara ahora mismo… Que solo era una broma., no te me vayas a morir ahora aquí que luego los gritos de Hideki me los trago yo.

\- Ojalá, por gracioso – cerró la botella de agua, guardándola entre sus cosas.

\- Qué mal tomado eres, de verdad… Además, seguro que alguien igual de cuadriculado que tú no tiene motivos para tener que asustarse por una broma así.

\- No como otros – le soltó antes de ponerse en pie-. Anda, vamos a comer antes de que consigas que hasta se me quite el hambre…

Se juntara con quien se juntara, estaba claro que no daba con nadie mínimamente normal que no le diera dolores de cabeza. estuviera en el norte, estuviera en el sur, o acabara en otro planeta. No se iba a librar de ellos. Solo esperaba que no tuvieran que llegar a conocerse.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Os habéis enterado de que el borde este lo mismo nos regala un mini-él? – fue lo primero que llegó diciendo en voz alta nada más que se acercaron a la mesa en la que ya esperaban los demás del grupo.

Yamato no pudo más que llevarse una mano al rostro, arrastrándola, con desesperación. ¿Por qué a él?

* * *

Miró la hora en su reloj mientras que esperaba sentada en un banco a la sombra. No era la primera vez que viajaba a aquella ciudad, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía en verano. Y, definitivamente, hacía mucho calor. Se había sentado a la sombra de unos árboles mientras que esperaba que Haru llegase. Había salido de Tokio más tarde que ella, y aunque se iban a alojar en el mismo hotel, había cedido esperarla fuera.

Cogiendo el mapa de la ciudad que había estado analizando entretenida mientras que esperaba, empezó a abanicarse con él, no tardando en ver como una cara más que conocida se bajaba de uno de los taxis en la puerta del hotel mientras que el conductor comenzaba a sacar las maletas.

\- Tss, tss – reclamó la atención de Haru-. ¿Tú no eres de por aquí, verdad?

\- ¡Sora! – se giró rápidamente hacia ella reconociendo su voz automáticamente.

Se puso en pie automáticamente siendo ella la que se acercó hasta su amiga, no queriendo que dejara sola las maletas solo por ir a saludarla. En ese tiempo la otra chica pagó al taxista y se colocó al lado de su maleta.

\- ¿Qué tal el precioso vuelo de trece horas?

\- Ni me hables… - sacando el asa de su maleta y viendo como la pelirroja hacía lo mismo que ella con la otra para ayudarla, entraron de nuevo al interior del hotel-. ¿Por qué no me acordaba de que en este sitio hiciera siempre un calor tan infernal en verano?

Se acercó hasta el mostrador, empezando a hacer el registro, sin fijarse todavía demasiado en su compañía, solo girándose hacia ella cuando ya le dieron la llave de la habitación. Poco a poco fue entrecerrando los ojos, al darse cuenta de que su amiga no estaba exactamente como la recordaba. Lo último que había visto de ella había sido un manojo de nervios con más orejas que cara y la piel igual de pálida que la suya en aquellos momentos después del mal verano que estaban teniendo en Tokio aquel año.

\- Me vuelvo a Japón… - anunció rápidamente antes de echar a andar por el recibidor en busca del ascensor-. ¿Pero tú te has visto? ¿Cómo me haces esto? ¿Qué llevas todo el verano en la playa o qué?

\- Hmmm… más o menos… - empezó a reírse por lo bajo mientras que la seguía-. Eh, también he estado haciendo todos los deberes que me llegaban. Solo que en vez de encerrada en el estudio en un sitio mejor…

\- No me hables… - finalmente llegaron al ascensor, marcando el número de la planta en la que estaba-. Que sepas que vengo con órdenes de dejarte encerrada en la habitación hasta que no me cuentes exactamente todos los detalles de esta temporada que has estado desaparecida bajo amenaza de presentarse aquí ella misma.

Adivinó automáticamente de quién hablaba, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

\- La creo perfectamente capaz… ¿y tú qué haces aquí sola? ¿No se supone que ibas a venir acompañada?

\- Llega mañana. Andrew no estaba en Tokio, viene desde Los Ángeles para aprovechar y verme unos días…

\- Oh… - cambió el gesto, a uno con una ceja arqueada-. ¿Tanto le has gritado ya?

\- Ha sido cosa de él… - dijo con tono disimulado mientras que salía de nuevo del ascensor, caminando hacia el pasillo-. Y no me cambies de tema, porque tienes mucho que contarme.

\- No, lo que tenemos que hacer es dejar todas tus cosas en la habitación e irnos por ahí.

\- Hmmm acepto con dos condiciones.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- La primera que me dejes darme una ducha primero porque doy verdadero asco… y la segunda que nos vayamos de compras luego. Que estando en esta ciudad es lo primero que hay que hacer…

\- Me parece bien… - riéndose, las dos desaparecieron entrando en la habitación de Haru.

* * *

Cuando llegó por fin a casa, agradeció por fin haberse librado de esa panda de pesados a los que tenía la desgracia de llamar compañeros de trabajo. El silencio que lo recibió le supo realmente bien, solo viéndose interrumpido por las voces de los digimon desde algún punto perdido de las habitaciones.

Cerró la puerta tras él, yendo a dejar las cosas en la habitación, procediendo automáticamente a buscar a los otros dos encontrándoselos revolviendo no demasiado lejos de una de las ventanas.

\- ¿Qué hacéis?

\- Hace mucho calor – protestó Gabumon.

\- Y yo estaba abriéndole las ventanas…

\- Pues no sé cómo de buena idea será eso porque hace más calor fuera que dentro, os lo digo yo que acabo de llegar de la calle… - se acercó hasta ellos terminando de abrir él la ventana por ellos y bajando la persiana para que el sol no entrara-. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? Ya se me hace raro no encontraros pegados a la televisión…

Se miraron entre ellos, como si de repente acabaran de recordar algo muy importante saliendo corriendo hacia el salón. Por, enésima vez, en lo que iba de día Yamato tuvo que llevarse la mano a la frente, frotándola.

\- No sé para qué les digo nada… - fue tras ellos, viendo que rápidamente aparecía en pantalla la cara de Mimi con ese tono de voz tan característico que en días como aquel se le metía en la cabeza y resonaba que daba gusto.

Prefirió ignorar completamente el ruido de fondo y que los dos digimon hubieran ido corriendo hasta allí. Mirando la hora de reloj se dio cuenta de que quizás fuera buena hora para intentar contactar con el otro extremo del mundo, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón marcando sin tener que buscar el contacto en la lista el número de Sora.

\- ¿Yamato?

\- ¿Haru? – esa no era la voz de la pelirroja.

\- Sí… luego le digo que te llame…

\- ¿Está ocupada ahora? ¿Tan pronto?

\- No… Está en el baño, decía que estaba revuelta y nada más desayunar salió corriendo… Pero bueno, supongo que es lo normal. Luego le digo que te llame.

\- … Vale – contestó ligeramente distraído-. Mejor dile que ya la llamo yo más tarde.

\- Como quieras.

Colgó, dejando el teléfono sobre la encimera, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en Biyomon. Permaneció así unos segundos hasta que decidió que era mejor idea acercarse hasta ella.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella? – le dijo la digimon girando la cabeza hacia él.

\- No, era Haru – contestó mientras que negaba con la cabeza-. Parece que no se encontraba bien otra vez.

\- ¿Otra vez? Lleva así toda la semana, sobretodo desde que se dio cuenta del atraso tan grande que tenía.

\- ¿Toda la semana? - ¿por qué no se había enterado?

\- Sí, todas las mañanas. Normalmente ya te has ido, pero siempre acaba devolviendo el desayuno… ¡Pero no le digas que yo te he dicho nada!

\- ¿Queréis dejarme ver la televisión? ¡No me entero de lo que dice!

El rubio se quedó meditando las palabras que acababa de decirle Biyomon, ¿por qué no le había contado nada de que llevaba mal todos esos días? Volvió hacia la cocina, pensando en sus cosas, totalmente distraído. ¿Tendría que haberse dado cuenta?

Sin poder evitarlo, las palabras de todos su compañeros a lo largo de la tarde volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza de repente, empalideciendo instantáneamente ahora él. ¿Qué acababa de decirle la digimon además? ¿Y qué había escuchado hacía un par de días por la mañana cuando había llegado a casa? ¿Tres semanas atrasado el qué?

¿Por qué hacía tanto calor allí de repente? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? No, no podía ser, ¿no? No era posible que… ¿tuvieran razón? No… no… era una coincidencia. Se desabrochó los botones del cuello de la camisa como si de repente le estuvieran apretando.

¿No podía ser posible? ¿Verdad? No habían tenido ocasión… ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** tortuguitas con brillantina para todos, ¡bieeeeeen!❤❤ Jajajajaja, venga, puedes seguir tirándome purpurina porque no creo que el rubio quiera tirarme nada que no sean piedras o algo a la cabeza. Pooooooooooobrecito rubio, si es que quien le manda tener ocurrencias improvisadas y meterse en estos líos... No, no me da ni un poquito de pena. Ni un poquito... Si alguien ve humo venir del Esta ya sabéis de dónde sale, es la cabeza del Sr Ishida.

 **Epic Crystal Night:** puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuede que sí, pueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeede que no. ¡No se sabe! Y no le preguntéis al señor rubio porque él sí que no sabe si va o viene... jajajaja ¿Será verdad esta vez? ¿Acabará sufriendo un error cerebral total el señor comandante? En próximos episodios más ❤

 **Nika:** a ver... a verrrr deja que me remangue y me ponga en posición:

Obviamente, son el primer OTP que recuerdo tener en mi cabeza serio. Como para que me haya durado casi 20 años ya te digo yo si me pegó fuerte con ellos. Me hizo mucha gracia lo del tortugueo galaxintenso porque sabía exactamente el capítulo que os tocaba cuando me lo dijiste jajaja Deja de espiarme, ¿eh? No vale que me pilles tramando maldades y me lo pongas en los comentarios el día antes jajajaja

Y no lo sé, pregúntaselo a él. Yo solo tecleo, él pone el modo automático y hace lo que le viene en gana en el 99% de lo que escribo. Pero literalmente, yo da igual que lo quiera llevar por un sitio, acaba yéndose por otra... Me pasó en el capítulo en el que Taichi va a buscarlo a Tanegashima, que quería que discutieran no que solo les faltara sacar el té con pastas. Pero bueno, no es tan malo e_e

Osea, que estabas viendo que venía la noticia y aquí acusándome cruelmente de estar tramando el mal. Qué bonito... ¡qué bonito! ¡Deshonra sobre tu vaca!

Y sí, creo que sí, que tener solo tuvo dos, pero la segunda fue cambiando de nombre durante Tri así que a saber. Yo le tengo encontrados dos nombres solo a esa sin contar el maravilloso Knife Of Ramen, claro ❤❤❤

Y noooooooooooooo se sabe, puede que tengan una bonita tortuguita igualita que su papi, no lo sé, habrá que hacer recuento de si han tenido oportunidad para ello o no... Ya se verá...


	69. ¡Haru!

\- ¿Dices que te dijo que ya llamaría él? – preguntó mientras que estaban en la tienda, revolviendo entre los percheros de la tienda en la que habían entrado, aprovechando que todavía no tenían asuntos que atender.

\- Sí, eso dijo, lo habrás dejado preocupado o algo…

\- No lo creo, con él en casa solo me pasó un día. Ya sabes que es solo cosa de cuando me agobio por las mañanas y luego me paso el resto del día perfectamente – sacó finalmente un vestido, observándolo más detenidamente-. Y sino ya me echará la bronca luego cuando dé señales. No sé cómo va del todo lo de la diferencia de hora, igual se fue a dormir – hablaba completamente despreocupada, todavía prestando más atención los detalles de la prenda que tenía entre sus manos que a la conversación.

\- Pues pobrecillo, para encima que se preocupa por haberte visto así solo un día…

\- Entonces si llegamos a estar a buenas hace unos meses en Tokio y me llega a ver no quiero saber la paranoia que se hubiera montado él solo… - se rió por lo bajo mirando finalmente hacia Haru-. Menos mal que no es de esos…

\- Oye, yo tampoco soy de esos, pero no me irás a decir que no parecía eso…

\- Tonterías… - se rió de nuevo decidiendo que el vestido le gustaba lo suficiente como para probárselo. Justo cuando iba a dirigirse hacia el probador su teléfono sonó de nuevo-. Es él – anunció antes de alejarse unos pasos con una ligera sonrisita en la cara-. ¿No es un poco temprano para ti?

\- Ya sabes que me gusta madrugar – contestó rápidamente la voz de Yamato al otro lado-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Estoy bien… no te preocupes – pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Haru ponía caras de fondo-. Estamos mirando tiendas haciendo algo de tiempo antes de ponernos con el trabajo más serio.

\- Claro, eso también cuenta como trabajo, ¿no? Evaluación de la competencia – dijo aunque se le podía notar en el tono de voz que parecía algo inquieto.

\- Exacto – sonrió divertida por lo que decía-. ¿Te han dado mucho la lata en el trabajo?

\- No… - hizo una pausa-. Oye… - volvió a quedarse callado.

\- Oigo… ¿pasa algo? – puso cara de extrañeza, provocando que su amiga se acercara a ella.

\- No… No… es solo que… - de nuevo hizo otra pausa, como si estuviera buscando la forma correcta de hacer aquella pregunta- ¿Cuándo te enseñé la base?

\- ¿Cuándo me enseñaste la base? – repitió.

\- Sí, el día que… que acabamos… que acabamos en la playa.

\- El día que acabamos en la playa… - repitió tardando unos segundos en asimilar de qué le estaba hablando, poniéndose automáticamente roja sin poder evitarlo, llamando claramente la atención de Haru-. ¿Qué pasa con eso? Hace un par de meses, algo menos... No lo sé, ¿por qué?

\- ¡No! ¡Por nada! Es que no me acordaba de cuándo había sido.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de importante ahora? – miró de reojo hacia Haru la cual la estaba observando interrogante.

\- Nada, nada, no tiene nada de importante. Tengo que ir a prepararme que hoy tengo entrenamiento más temprano de la cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? Y ten cuidado con el calor no vaya a ser que vuelvas a ponerte mal por la mañana…

\- Vale… - contestó sin tenerlas todas consigo-. ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

\- No, nada. Ya hablamos más tarde – tras una breve despedida colgó el teléfono dejándola mirando hacia la pantalla sin entender.

No quería ni siquiera imaginarse qué era lo que le podía pasar al chico a esas horas de la mañana. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue guardar de nuevo el teléfono y volver a centrar su atención en el vestido que tenía pensado probarse.

\- Ah, no, tú no te vas a ninguna parte hasta que me cuentes qué has estado haciendo tú en la playa para ponerte roja como un tomate – antes de que pudiera desaparecer tras la cortina un brazo se entrelazó con el suyo entrando junto a ella.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo… - corrió la cortina tras ellas.

\- Después de los dolores de cabeza que me habéis dado todos este tiempo, ya te digo que es asunto mío. Confiesa…

* * *

Aquella mañana no tenía un entrenamiento antes de la cuenta. En realidad, tampoco había madrugado. Lo que realmente le pasaba a Yamato era que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche con la cabeza hecha un hervidero de ideas. No había aguantado más y aprovechándose de la diferencia horario la había llamado.

Por más que había estado dándole vueltas no se le ocurría ninguna vez en la que no hubieran tenido cuidado con lo que hacían. Con todo lo que habían tenido encima, como para no tenerlo… Y únicamente había llegado a una sola vez en la que no era capaz de recordarlo con seguridad.

Cada vez que intentaba hacer memoria de lo ocurrido en la playa semanas atrás se le venían a la mente recuerdos de todo tipo menos el que él realmente quería. Tenía que ser una coincidencia, sin duda alguna tenía que ser una simple coincidencia. Y por eso había llamado de nuevo a Sora para que le dijera exactamente la fecha en la que aquello había ocurrido.

Sin duda, la llamada no sirvió para tranquilizarlo. Se quedó sentado en la cama tras haber colgado, con la cabeza sobre sus manos y los dedos entre su pelo. No podía ser que Katsu fuera a tener razón.

No en ese momento. No con el viaje a Marte tan cerca. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Retiró una de las manos de su cabeza, contando con los dedos, incapaz de hacer la cuenta sin ellos, los meses entre la fecha aproximada de aquel día y la del regreso llegando a contar hasta ocho. Volvió a hacer el recuento llegando exactamente al mismo número.

\- No, no… No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando. No ahora. Ahora desde luego que no. Es más… Si algo raro estuviera pasando me lo habría dicho. ¿Cómo no me lo iba a haber dicho? Tenemos confianza más que de sobra para que me lo hubiera dicho a la primera sospecha… - hablaba consigo mismo sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Sospecha de qué? – la voz de Biyomon lo hizo saltar prácticamente al no haberla sentido acercarse.

\- ¿No es temprano para que te estés despierta aún?

\- Es que te escuché hablar con alguien y pensé que sería con Sora… - reconoció sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sí, era ella – asintió-. Está bien – se fijó en que revoloteaba hasta colocarse a su lado, observándola en silencio.

\- Claro – asintió-. Seguro que si no te ha dicho nada primero es porque no quiere preocuparte – acabó diciendo.

\- ¿Preocuparme? – ese era sin duda el mejor eufemismo que había escuchado en toda su vida, aunque no estaba seguro de que la digimon supiera de lo que estaban hablando realmente.

\- Sí, ¡yo la reñí por no avisarte! Pero no te quería decir nada, que como ya sabe lo que le pasa que ya lo haría.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en ella cuando dijo que sabía lo que le pasaba. Sabía lo que le pasaba. ¿Por qué volvía a hacer tanto calor en aquella habitación? ¿O era el aire lo que le faltaba? Se fijó en que Biyomon ladeaba la cabeza.

\- ¿No estarás tú también como ella, no? ¡Estás igual de pálido que ella cuando empieza con las nauseas! A ver si te lo va a haber pegado…

\- No, no creo que me lo haya pegado… - pero que podría llegar a tener nauseas como su propio estómago volviera a retorcerse tanto otra vez por culpa de los nervios, no diría que no-. Hace mucho calor aquí, voy a salir a que me dé el aire – anunció antes de ponerse en pie.

* * *

\- ¿Tú? – arqueó una ceja divertida observando todavía sin poder creérselo a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué? – intentaba ignorar a Haru mientras que observaba el vestido puesto. Sin duda le gustaba y probablemente se lo llevara con ella de vuelta a Tanegashima. De un bonito color verde oscuro hacía que su cabello y sus ojos destacaran aún más contrastando con él y se ajustaba a ella exactamente en las zonas en las que tenía que hacerlo. Sonrió a la vez que se mordía el labio pensando casi sin darse cuenta en que podría ser del agrado de Yamato.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú doña perfecta y doña reputación intachable has acabado después de que tu… novio – por llamarlo de alguna manera -, te llevara a conocer donde trabaja que no es menos que un centro espacial, en una playa haciendo quién sabe qué en la orilla?

\- ¡Haru! – se giró hacia ella, olvidándose del completo del vestido, notando como volvía a ponerse exageradamente roja-. Como salga media palabra de eso de este probador te juro que no sé lo que te hago…

\- ¡Para encima! Osea, que te pasas meses de vacaciones, en la playa, al sol, y con anécdotas como esa y para encima te pones roja… Ya me estás contando más detalles – se puso de pie, colocándose a su lado, aprovechando para observar también el vestido en el reflejo de su amiga-. Y a saber que me tendrás que contar después de que te vea con eso puesto.

\- ¡Haru! – fue lo último que se pudo escuchar antes de que la risa de la más joven de las dos llenara la sala.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Mimi sabe que tiene que enviar espias más sutiles que ella para poder obtener sus informaciones. Mira. mira cómo ha confesado... Si es que solo tienen que dejarla con alguien que no lo vaya a pregonar hasta en la televisión para que cuente algo más de su vida... tortuguil jajajaja

Y el pobrecillo rubio pasando, los que sin duda, están siendo los días más largos de su vida jajajaja De esta sus neuronas se vuelven rubias también y lo habremos perdido del todo... El señor astronauta con a saber qué ingeniería de nombre terrorífico contando con los dedos para ver si le salen las cuentas o no xDDDDD Yo me quedo con eso :D

¡Abrazos purpurinosos!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** je xDDDDD Podría subir solo uno largo con el trozo entero, pero me parce más ameno así. Al principio siempre subía las cosas del tirón, pero le he acabado cogiendo el gusto a ir poquito a poquito. Os mando a publicidad un rato entre capítulo y capítulo xDD ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Tendrá razón el rubio para emparanoiarse esta vez?


	70. Volvía a respirar

Un par de horas más tarde, cargadas todavía con las bolsas, habiendo aprovechado la mañana bien, regresaban al hotel para la hora de comer.

\- A ver cómo meto yo ahora todo esto en la maleta, que me he traído la pequeña… - dijo Sora abriendo la puerta de su habitación antes de dejarlo tirado todo encima de la cama, dejándose caer ella en el otro extremo.

\- Pues como siempre, yo me siento encima de la maleta y tú intentas cerrarla – se rió imitando los gestos de la pelirroja-. ¿A qué hora tenemos la reunión?

\- Mañana a primera hora…

\- Osea, que todavía tenemos toda una tarde para no hacer nada – sonrió, incorporándose ligeramente para quedar observándola apoyada sobre uno de sus codos.

\- No me mires así, que sé lo que estás pensando… - ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza, aprovechando para quitarse los zapatos.

\- Claro que lo sabes, ¡venga! ¡Nunca me cuentas nada! Llevo meses sin saber de ti, algo tendrás que contarme aparte de episodios en la playa…

\- ¿Vas a estar tocándome las narices con eso hasta que se te olvide, verdad?

\- Si es que se me olvida… Asúmelo sí. Venga… anda… Si sabes que me lo quieres contar, ¿a que sí?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambas antes de que finalmente Sora se girase, quedándose mirando hacia su amiga, esbozando poco a poco una ligera sonrisa en su cara sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues… - empezó a hablar de nuevo, sin poder evitar mantener la misma cara todo aquel tiempo-. Me ha dicho que cuando vuelva del viaje van a tener que empezar a cambiar las cosas…

\- ¿Cambiar?

\- Cambiar… - desvió la mirada unos segundos -. Me lo dijo justo después de que lo pillara durmiendo a su sobrino un día que Takeru vino de visita… Y después de que me dijera que no le importaría hacer planes de futuro de ese tipo conmigo…

Como respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue silencio. Haru se había quedado mirando para ella asimilando lo que acababa de decirle.

\- Sí, lo sé. Con esa misma cara que quedé yo – le dijo al observarla.

\- Sora…

\- No, no me vengas con lo que sé que va a decir todo el mundo – negó con la cabeza-. Yo sé que me lo ha dicho no lo dice por decir y quiero creérmelo. Pero hasta que no estabilicemos esta situación no va a poder ser posible… Además, creo que algo le debe de pasar en el trabajo más serio de la cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues… no lo sé, no es que hable demasiado del tema, principalmente porque no tengo ni idea de lo que dice… Pero… hay algo. Desde hace una temporada… Un día llegó muy nervioso a casa y todavía no he sido capaz de saber lo que es…

\- ¿No te lo dijo?

\- Le pregunté y no fui capaz…

\- ¿Y no insististe?

\- No… no me dejó.

\- ¿Cómo que no te dejó?

\- No… me … dejó…

Haru se quedó mirándola, dándose cuenta de que poco a poco el color de la cara de la pelirroja volvía a cambiar, teniendo que acabar echándose a reír.

\- Yo creo que si te lo dice es porque sabe algo que no te está contando… - dijo al final-. Y… ahora, me vas a contar de qué forma no te deja que le interrogues, porque creo que me la pienso apuntar…

\- ¡Haru!

* * *

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué narices te pasa!? – Mai se agachó a recoger del suelo todos los papeles que acababan de salir volando por el pasillo al haber chocado co Yamato de frente.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó agachándose él también para ayudarla a recoger el desastre que acababa de organizar.

\- Lo sientes… Yo no sé si es que a tu altura hay menos niveles de oxígeno que a la mía o qué, pero vaya día que llevas – le quitó las hojas que le tendía de la mano con un rápido movimiento.

Ambos de volvieron a incorporar cuando todo quedó de nuevo dentro de la carpeta que ella había llevado en brazos. Aunque intentó escaparse por el pasillo no lo dejó, colocándose delante de él y negando con la cabeza.

\- Venga, ¿qué pasa? Desde que te conozco no te he visto nunca tan sumamente distraído y el último aislamiento creía que ya había cubierto todas mis expectativas…

\- No me pasa nada – se encogió de hombros.

\- No, claro que no… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Está bien, no me lo cuentes si no te da la gana – era una pelea perdida, por lo que simplemente intentó continuar su camino.

\- Mai… - la llamó finalmente, haciendo que detuviera sus pasos-. ¿Tú qué harías si te hubieras enterado de algo muy gordo y supieras que te lo están ocultando por no preocuparte?

La chica se giró extrañada, estudiando el gesto de su compañero. No parecía estar preocupado, no, lo que parecía era estar sumamente asustado. Posiblemente fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto con ese aspecto y no pudo evitar mirarlo con extrañeza.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Oficialmente no… Pero yo quería poder saberlo.

\- Pues… pregúntaselo directamente – hizo una pausa-. Y espero que no tenga nada que ver con las estupideces que lleva diciendo Katsu desde hace unos días… - la cara que vio poner al rubio la hizo arquear ambas cejas, ahora de verdad realmente sorprendida-. ¿¡Es verdad!?

\- ¡No lo sé!

\- ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?

\- No lo sé, ¿qué te acabo de decir?

\- Pero… ¿cómo no lo vas a saber? Si vosotros nunca os dais cuenta de nada. Tiene que haberte dicho algo ella para que vayas por el mundo con semejante cara de haber visto un fantasma.

\- No, solo la he estado observando y luego una… amiga en común me lo dejó caer. Me dijo que lleva días con nauseas por la mañana y algo de tres semanas se atraso – acabó reconociendo.

\- Pues… no sé, no la conozco precisamente demasiado, pero… si lo sabe no entiendo por qué no te lo ha dicho. Es más, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que pueda ser por cualquier otra cosa?

\- ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

\- ¿Cualquiera? Si alguien tiene tres semanas se retraso y empieza a presentar síntomas no solo lo comprueba para asegurarse sino que si yo fuera ella ya te habría metido tal par de gritos que me habrían escuchado hasta en Rusia.

La miró, creyéndola perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus palabras. Y, algo le dijo que al igual que Mai, Sora sería perfectamente capaz de aquello. Frunció el ceño.

\- Venga, tira a intentar averiguarlo – le señaló una de las salidas al exterior-. Pero hazme el favor de ser sutil que no tengo gana de aguantarte otra vez de morros dos semanas, por favor te lo pido…

\- ¿Y qué le digo?

\- Lo que sea menos "oye, soy el paranoico de Yamato, ¿no se te habrá olvidado contarme el insignificante detalle de que igual estás embarazada, no?" – puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Sora cogió aire, lanzando una última mirada a su aspecto en el espejo del baño. Se encontraban en una de las oficinas de la sede de una importante cadena comercial que se había puesto en contacto con ellas para comercializar su última colección en todos sus centros. Todavía no terminaba de creérselo. En los últimos meses apenas había tenido tiempo para poder asimilar todos los veloces avances que todo su mundo estaba dando.

Aquella vez ni siquiera había desayunado, conociendo más que de sobra sus propios nervios, y en cuanto había empezado a encontrarse mal se había ido a echar agua a la nuca. No podía dejar que a esas alturas de su carrera sus inseguridades la dominaran. Tenía experiencia en situaciones como aquella, podía con ello y estaba seguro de que todo iba a salir bien.

O al menos eso se repetía con la vista clavada en su propio reflejo.

Salió del baño, volviendo a poner la expresión seria que solía lucir cuando se metía en su papel. Lanzó una mirada hacia Haru y prácticamente como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, la secretaria del director de la cadena comercial les indicó que podían pasar. Andrew, quien por fin había conseguido llegar y se había ofrecido a acompañarlas hasta allí les hizo un gesto de ánimo antes de quedarse esperando.

\- Venga, que después de esto nos vamos a celebrar por todo lo alto – dijo justo antes de entrar.

Horas más tarde, según dieron la reunión por terminada, la pelirroja sonreía mientras que estrechaba la mano a modo de despedida. Había salido bien.

\- Su ayudante me dijo que no estaba disponible en la ciudad para poder tratarlo directamente con usted. Le agradezco que haya acudido igualmente.

\- No es mi ayudante – señaló hacia Haru-. Es parte de los asociados, podrían haber hablado con ella sin problema pero no ha sido ninguna molestia venir hasta aquí. Cualquier cosa que necesite puede tratarlo directamente con ella y sino yo estaré encantada de atenderle – sonrió acompañando sus palabras-. Ha sido un placer.

Se despidió finalmente, saliendo del despacho con aire tranquilo acompañada de la otra chica. Solo cuando estuvo fuera de la vista del director de aquella compañía se permitió relajar el gesto y girarse hacia Haru.

\- ¡Conseguido!

\- Como sigas a este paso vas a tener que buscarte un estudio más grande con todo lo que vas a tener que trabajar – asintió mientras que iba hacia donde Andrew esperaba.

\- Ojalá fuera cierto… - fue a decir algo más cuando sintió de repente el teléfono sonar. Les hizo un gesto para que fueran bajando si querían.

Se alejó unos pasos, acercándose a una de las cristaleras del lugar antes de contestar, sabiendo perfectamente quien era, únicamente mirando hacia la pantalla en el último segundo para comprobarlo.

\- ¿Se te ha pasado ya lo que fuera que te pasaba ayer? – fue su saludo.

\- ¿Qué tal la reunión?

\- Sí, ahora esquiva el tema… Solo te lo voy a perdonar porque ha salido todo perfecto. Hemos cerrado el acuerdo.

\- Me alegro, estabas bastante agobiada – Yamato intentaba aparentar normalidad en el tono.

\- Demasiado… Lo peor es cuando los nervios me afectan hasta tal punto de enfermar. Ya me viste el otro día por la mañana… Pero eso ya se ha acabado otra vez. La próxima vez prometo buscarme infusiones relajantes o algo para no montar semejante numerito… A la pobre Haru también le tocó aguantarme…

\- ¿Nervios? – fue lo único que fue capaz de repetir.

\- Sí, nervios… Tres semanas de retraso en el trabajo porque no se les ocurrió avisarme hasta hace unas semanas acaban con mi paciencia…

El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Yamato? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hola?

\- ¡Nervios! – fue lo único que fue capaz de repetir.

\- ¿Qué dices? - ¿por qué estaba tan raro?

\- Nada… no digo nada – carraspeó-. Que… me alegro de que haya salido todo bien para que te puedas relajar de nuevo. Pero no vuelvas a darme uno de estos sustos, por favor.

\- Si tú solo me viste un día…

\- Ya, pero me preocupo por ti – encontró por fin la forma de salir de todo aquello-. No quería que estuvieras tan lejos si te encontrabas mal.

\- ¿Tanto cuento solo por eso?

\- ¿Cómo que solo por eso? Me diste un buen susto el otro día – no podía llegar a imaginar hasta qué punto.

\- Bueno… pues en ese caso… siento haberte preocupado – sonrió de nuevo sin poder evitarlo-. Te echo de menos, ¿sabes? – acabó reconociendo sin poder evitarlo.

\- Y yo a ti. Estos días han estado siendo un caos sin ti…

En el otro lado del mundo, por fin, Yamato volvía a respirar.

* * *

Yo os publico esto y mientras tanto huyo bien lejos para que nadie me tire tomates a la cabeza, por favor. Lo sé, lo sé. Es la segunda vez que hago el mal de esta forma, pero la anterior vez me quedé con ganas de poner a Yamato histérico con el susto y no era plan de que en la situación en la que estaban se enterase. La paranoia iba a irse por otro lado y mejor dejarlo para más tarde cuando las cosas estuvieran calmadas.

Nika... ❤❤❤ no me pegues por la falta de tortuguita rubia, que la acabaremos teniendo. Lo prometo jajaajaja

 **AnnaBolena04:** sin duda, y ahí está contando a dedo porque sino no le salen las cuentas hasta 8. Claro, y el pobre no se concentra en lo que tienen que concentrarse... Ayyy esa cabecita lo que tiene que haber pasado todos estos días y la otra taaan feliz de compras y de marujeo.

Ahora solo le queda enfrentarse al trío del sur los días que le quedan, pero seguro que tras un poco de sueño es absolutamente capaz de aguantarlos. Que no tiene que estar dándose cabezazos toda la noche en vela ooootra vez por paranoias que él solo se monta.


	71. Niña

El simple recuerdo de la paranoia que se había montado él solo tan solo unos días antes había conseguido que Yamato se empezara a reír solo mientras que terminaba de recoger sus cosas en la base. Recordaba haber estado volviéndose loco con algo sin habérselo dicho a nadie, pero nunca había llegado a semejante nivel como aquellos días.

Sin duda después de haber conseguido hablar con Sora sin que ella se diera cuenta de nada y haberse quitado semejante peso de encima, aquella noche había dormido del tirón y más tranquilo de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Debía de reconocer que en el fondo tampoco hubiera sido algo tan terrible o tan grave, no. No lo hubiera sido… Era plenamente consciente de que no lo hubiera sido, al menos no para él. Si no fuera por el hecho de que en cuestión de semanas se iría para no volver hasta el siguiente año posiblemente en vez de alivio lo que ahora mismo sentiría podría llegar a llamarse decepción.

Prefería no pensar en ello a pesar de todo. Estaba más entretenido riéndose de sí mismo y de que al final hasta le había salido bien porque la excusa de estar preocupado por su estado de salud había colado. Había colado sin levantar sospechas y todo estaba bien. Prefería que no se enterara de lo que realmente había estado pasando, porque la conocía… La conocía más que de sobra para saber que o bien iba a estar un par de meses riéndose de él y que cuando le gritara que si estaba tonto lo iban a escuchar hasta en la capital. También podrían ser las dos cosas a la vez.

Acabó de recoger, poniéndose en pie, viendo que todavía con un par de planos desplegados sobre la mesa Katsu y Takao estaban discutiendo algunos detalles, acercándose por detrás de ellos, dándoles con la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos en la nuca al pasar.

\- Hasta el lunes – fue lo único que les dijo mientras que se alejaba.

\- Mira, ya se le ha pasado la cara de lechuga, este hoy de noche deja de dormir en el sofá – Takao solo levantó unos segundos la vista para ver quién había sido, volviendo a bajarla a lo que tenía entre manos.

\- Que no, que no lo tenían en el sofá. ¿No ves que la cara le ha cambiado hoy? Ya le vuelve hoy… Ahora solo le falta decirnos si al final va a ser niño o niña – sin poder evitar reírse se estiró hacia atrás en la silla, siguiendo con la mirada al rubio.

\- Niña – le dijo alzando la voz para que lo escuchara de la que ya iba alejándose por el pasillo-. Pero tranquilo que dentro de unos añitos nos vamos también a por el niño…

No quiso saber lo que le respondieron a eso, escuchándolos comentar pero dejando que su voz se perdiera en el pasillo mientras que bajaba directo hacia la salida. Dentro de una semana estaría de vuelta en Tokio y podría olvidarse de una panda de idiotas para encontrarse con otra. En el fondo, agradecía estar rodeado de todos ellos.

Miró la hora, a sabiendas de que todavía era pronto, así que podía pasarse por casa primero a dejar todo antes de ir a buscarla, incluso a cambiarse de ropa porque hacía demasiado calor todavía a esa hora del día para pasearse con el uniforme por mucho que nada más haber salido se hubiera remangado y se hubiera soltado los primeros botones.

No tardó demasiado en llegar, no habiendo prácticamente tráfico en aquella zona, habiendo empezado ya a descender el número de turistas al acercarse septiembre. Recogiendo sus cosas, caminó hasta la entrada, abriendo distraído, extrañándose por no encontrarse con los digimon sentados delante de la televisión.

\- Esto sí que es nuevo – dijo por lo bajo caminando hasta dejar la chaqueta tirada encima del sofá.

Se giró, viendo que encima de la mesa estaba el correo, suponiendo que alguno de ellos lo habría recogido acercándose para revisar que hubiera algo de su interés, pero, como siempre, nada que pudiera llamar su atención.

Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a dejarlo todo donde lo había encontrado, echando de nuevo un vistazo en buscar de Gabumon y Biyomon, sin ver tampoco rastro de ellos en la cocina.

\- ¿Dónde narices se habrán metido estos dos? – no se iba a poner a buscarlos, sabían perfectamente lo que hacían.

Si bien se había quedado durmiendo en cualquier otra punta de la casa, se habían vuelto a enfadar entre ellos por a saber qué motivo que no querían confesar tampoco o estaban por fuera prefería no saberlo. Por el momento tenía cosas mejores qué hacer, como aquello por lo había pasado por casa: cambiarse de ropa antes de ir en busca de Sora.

Miró el reloj de nuevo viendo que aún tenía una hora, yendo hacia la habitación y sacando la ropa, solo para salir al cabo de un rato distraído terminando de colocarse bien el cuello de la camiseta antes de tener que pegar un frenazo para no tropezar con un obstáculo con el que no contaba.

¿Una maleta? ¿Cuándo había llegado esa maleta ahí? Levantó la vista, llegando rápidamente a la conclusión a sus dudas. Especialmente cuando sin tener que buscar mucho más lejos se cruzó con una cara más que conocía que le sonreía.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – sorprendido volvió a mirar hacia el reloj, comprobando que era ella la que no debía de estar todavía en casa y no él quien iba tarde.

\- Oh, muchas gracias. Sí el viaje muy bien, llegué hace una hora, pero no te quise avisar de que salía primero para sorprenderte. El trabajo en NY muy bi… - no terminó su discurso de comentarios irónicos al verse repentinamente callada con un beso, sacándole una sonrisa a medias.

\- Iba a ir a buscarte ahora mismo – le dijo nada más separarse de ella.

\- Lo sé. De hecho estaba empezando a pensar que iba a cruzarme contigo por el camino - entrelazó los dedos tras su cuello, quedándose cerca de él de esa forma.

\- Pues por muy poco… - sonrió finalmente, bajando ligeramente la cabeza para chocar su nariz con la de ella-. No sé dónde se han metido los otros dos…

\- Yo sí. Deben de haberte ignorado descaradamente cuando te vieron llegar, pero están fuera. Los vi cuando llegué.

\- ¿Ves? No puedes dejarme solo hasta esos dos se alían en mi contra para ignorarme – arrastró las manos por la espalda de ella hasta dejarlas en sus costados.

\- No te preocupes, por el momento no tengo pensado escaparme… - sonrió divertida ante sus palabras con intención de volver a acercarse a él para besarlo de nuevo, deteniéndose de repente ante el sonido que hizo de repente su propio estómago, quejándose de llevar demasiado tiempo sin haber comido nada, sacándole una risa a ambos.

\- Vale, captado… Lo primero es lo primero – se rió a la vez que ella inclinándose ligeramente para dejar un beso en su cabello y soltarla-. Vete a ponerse cómoda y a dejar tus cosas, que ya hago yo algo…

Asintió sin protestar, separándose de él y yendo a por su maleta para arrastrarla con ella hasta la habitación. Únicamente se limitó a dejarla abierta encima de la cama, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para recoger las cosas. Buscó en ella su pijama, cambiándose rápidamente, agradeciendo la comodidad tras un vuelo eterno de demasiadas horas.

Echó un vistazo a las nuevas compras que había hecho antes de sonreír de medio lado y decidir que esas prefería dejarlas colgadas antes de que se pudieran arrugar. Tras recogerse el pelo terminó por salir al cabo de un rato de la habitación acercándose de nuevo hacia el interior.

\- Vale, vale, me paso días fuera y ni hola me venís a decir… - le dijo a los digimon quienes, ya habían ocupado de nuevo su lugar habitual en el salón.

Continuó su camino hasta la cocina, acercándose hasta su cocinero favorito, acabando por abrazarlo desde la espalda. Una costumbre que había ido desarrollando, asomando la cabeza por uno de sus laterales al no poder hacerlo sobre el hombro.

\- Me ha dicho Haru que te diga que nos odia mucho porque en Tokio lleva lloviendo casi desde que me fui – anunció divertida observando desde allí lo que hacía él.

\- Es un odio que acepto con gusto – se rió por lo bajo siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

\- Muy bien, hemos dejado todo cerrado. Las próximas veces ya como me pillará en Tokio podré organizarlo todo desde el principio yo.

\- ¿Próximas veces?

\- Esperemos que las haya – sonrió confiada aunque él no la viera.

\- Sí que te ha ido, bien… sí. Y yo aquí aburrido y abandonado…

\- Sufriendo cruelmente en la compañía en la que te dejé, lo sé… - volvió a reírse por lo bajo-. Y preocupándote por mí – acabó por decir finalmente – aunque te hubiera dicho que no era nada…

\- Lo primero que sé de ti después de que te fueras es que estabas igual que como te había visto aquí, ¿qué quieres que haga? – agradecía que no le pudiera ver la expresión en esos momentos-. Vergüenza debería darte, yo aquí a punto de darme cabezazos y tú…

\- Yo de compras – terminó la frase por él.

\- ¿De compras?

\- De compras… Puede que me haya comprado algo bonito y… algo de tu interés – aquello último lo murmuró poniéndose de puntillas para poder decírselo cerca del oído antes de dejar un pequeño beso justo en la sensible piel de detrás de la oreja.

Dicho aquello se alejó unos pasos, buscando algo que picar mientras que la cena terminaba de estar lista. No pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara con la que se quedó mirando para ella tras el último de sus comentarios, terminando por negar con la cabeza mientras que tragaba.

\- No me pongas esa cara… Por el momento no es nada que se pueda estrenar. Dame un par de días y hablamos – le lanzó una mirada significativa, esperando que entendiera los motivos.

Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, aquellas palabras en vez de fastidiarlo, no pudieron sonarle mejor.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** es la chica del grupo, tiene que ser la voz de la razón cuando a los nenes grandes que juegan con material aeroespacial se quedan las neuronas en pausa jajajaja Lo mejor es que al final al nene grande rubio le ha salido bien la jugada y se ha ganado la fama de adorable por taaanta preocupación que tenía. El día que la pelirroja se entere de lo que de verdad le pasaba lo mismo lo vemos echar a correr xDDD

¡Mañana... septiembre! Y no precisamente con la vuelta al cole... O igual sí, porque con lo nenes grandes que están hechos lo mismo sí que vuelven al cole xDD


	72. Unos días

**Septiembre 2018**

* * *

Cuando el despertador sonó, los ojos de Yamato ya estaban abiertos. Se habia despertado sin necesidad de alarma alguna un buen rato atrás y no había sido capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Aquel día no tenía que ir a la base. No tendría que ir a la base en, al menos, dos semanas.

Por fin había llegado el día en que volverían a Tokio para poder pasar nos días con la familia antes de tener que partir. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había pasado aquello… tampoco hacía demasiado tiempo, solo habían pasado algo menos de cuatro años. No podía haber sido todo más diferente.

Aquella vez ni siquiera había vuelto a Tokio.

No se había despedido de su hermano en persona, simplemente había realizado una llamada. El único con el que había estado antes de irse, como siempre, era con su padre. Ahora, con una perspectiva totalmente diferente no podía evitar arrepentirse de aquello. Había estado a punto de no volver y de haber sido así, lo habría hecho sin tan siquiera haber vuelto a ver a su hermano o incluso a su madre, tuviera la relación que tuviera con ella por aquel entonces. Y eso, simplemente sin tener en cuenta a todos los demás que habían vuelto a su vida a lo largo de aquel tiempo.

Por una vez estaba haciendo las cosas bien y cómo deberían de haber sido siempre y aunque solo fuera para poder darle una colleja a Takeru por todas las tonterías que seguramente llevaba diciendo desde que se había ido merecería la pena pasar unos días en Tokio.

Un movimiento a su lado lo hizo girar la cabeza, observando que su compañía simplemente se había movido en sueños, completamente ajena a la hora que era. Sonrió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo. Ella también era el principal motivo por el que todo aquello iba a ser demasiado diferente aquella vez. Y ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de imaginar tanto. Aquella vez iba a tener un claro por el que querer volver, estaba seguro de ello.

Aún no le había dicho que no volvería a Tanegashima nada más que a recoger sus pertenencias cuando volviera del viaje. Había estado pensando qué hacer con aquella formación y cuando compartirla con ella, pero prefirió dejarla para el momento apropiado. Prefería tenerlo todo sobre seguro y bajo control antes de abrir la boca por fin.

Miró la hora de nuevo, viendo que todavía quedaba algo más de una hora para tener que levantarse, decidiendo que la mejor de sus opciones era aprovechar el tiempo, volviendo a acomodarse al lado de Sora, pasando un brazo en torno a ella, sin acercarla hasta él por miedo a despertarla. Con lo que no contaba él era con que a los pocos segundos terminara de girarse, quedado cara a cara con él. entonces pudo ver claramente que también lo estaba observando.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – le preguntó nada más darse cuenta.

\- Yo tampoco puedo dormir – respondió directamente antes de arrastrarse para pasar a utilizarlo a él como almohada, viendo como automáticamente se colocaba para dejarla acomodarse.

\- Estaba pensando en lo diferente que había sido la última vez que me concedieron unos días antes de un viaje – dijo sin esperar a que ella le preguntara. La chica no dijo nada, simplemente quedándose observándolo en silencio, pudiendo sacar fácilmente sus propias conclusiones-. Es algo de lo que más he me arrepentido todo este tiempo, haber actuado de esa forma… Tardé tiempo en quitarme de la cabeza que por esa cabezonería haya estado a punto de no haberme despedido de los míos y haber…

\- Estado a punto de no volver – terminó la frase por él-. Pero volviste que es lo que importa.

\- Lo sé – no se dio cuenta tan siquiera, habiendo empezado a acariciar el brazo de ella distraído mientras que hablaba-. Créeme que lo sé. En todos los sentidos que te puedas imaginar volví. Fue lo que me hizo falta para dejarme de tantas estupideces y ver las cosas de otra forma.

\- Ahora no me irás a decir que hasta te alegras de lo que paso… - lo miró arqueando una ceja.

\- Pues casi… ¿qué? No me mires así. Al final no pasó nada nada.

\- No pasó nada porque tienes la suerte de tener siempre contigo a la mejor compañía que podrías imaginar aunque te pases el día diciéndole que le pesa el trasero…

\- Porque le pesa – se rió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo-. Digas lo que digas el susto me vino bien para ordenarme las ideas. Si no hubiera sido por eso no habría vuelto a Tokio, y no tendría lo que ahora mismo tengo. Y no lo digo solo por nosotros dos – añadió bajando la mirada hacia ella-, sino a todo en general. Hasta ese idiota que dentro de poco va a darnos el disgusto de reproducirse…

El comentario hizo que ella se riera, sin poder evitar asentir a sus palabras.

\- ¿Te cuento una cosa? – dijo finamente, viéndolo asentir-. Me entretuve todos estos años en bloquear cualquier noticia que estuviera relacionada con el programa espacial, me he hecho una experta en ignorar las noticias que no quiero leer.

\- Ah, qué bonito, negándote a saber de los avances de tu país…

\- Básicamente – estiró la mano para coger aquella con la que él seguía acariciando su brazo-. No quería saber absolutamente nada ni de los proyectos, ni de cómo iban las cosas. No quería siquiera arriesgarme a tener que encontrarme tu nombre en alguna parte de todo ello – bajó la mirada, desviándola de la de él para continuar hablando-. No eres el único experto en escapar de lo que no quiere enfrentar.

\- No se me había ocurrido lo de bloquear las noticias, si lo sé me busco una excusa más sencilla que meterme al programa espacial para esconderme – intentó bromear para quitarle algo de seriedad a la conversación que estaban teniendo.

\- ¡Eh! Esa ha sido mi idea, búscate una nueva… - sonrió ligeramente-. Estaba con Haru cuando salió la noticia en la televisión. Una maravillosa forma de volver a saber de ti, si me lo permites… de manera que… sí… Para bien o para mal, parece que fue el detonante de todo esto.

Asintió a lo que decía, sin querer entrar en detalles en aquel tema. Con apenas unas semanas de distancia a un nuevo viaje no era la mejor conversación a tener en aquel momento. Eran perfectamente conscientes de todos los riesgos, pero era mejor olvidarse de ellos. Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a enfocarla.

\- Voy a echar de menos estar aquí contigo – dijo finalmente.

\- No digas eso, todavía vamos a tener tiempo en Tokio.

\- Lo sé, pero me refería aquí en la isla, sin que el mundo volviéndose loco a nuestro alrededor nos persiga…

\- Seguro que cuando vuelvas podremos volver a encontrar una solución como la de ahora – asintió, convencida de ello antes de levantar la cabeza del todo, ahora para estirarse y poder darle un beso.

No le dijo nada más, simplemente aceptando su gesto. Había hablado totalmente con un significado diferente al que ella había entendido. Sabía que aquella era probablemente la última noche que pasaran allí. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta, solo que no podía decírselo. Y aquel pensamiento, a pesar de todo, no era algo que debiera entristecerlo.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando se separó del beso, observándola en silencio, acabando por sonreír. Estaba tan cerca el cambio que tanto había necesitado que casi podía imaginárselo. Por primera vez, podía permitirse imaginárselo.

Sora se quedó observándolo a su vez, sabiendo que algo estaba pensando, pero sin querer preguntar nada más. Simplemente estudió la expresión con la que estaba mirando hacia ella, terminando por sonreír. No servía de nada ponerse a darle vueltas a que en una semanas se separaría de su lado y que no podía afirmar con seguridad cuándo podrían volver a estar allí en la misma situación.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer para que le llegue a Gabumon la señal del programa de Mimi? – dijo de repente decidiendo olvidarse de aquel tema, al menos por el momento.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea… - empezó a reírse, sin haber esperado de ninguna de las maneras el comentario de ella-. Puedo chantajearla con algo de información. Yo le cuento algo de por aquí y ella a cambio que me pase la nueva temporada para que se entretenga por el camino…

\- No suena mal, yo creo que puede llegar a colar – empezó a reírse ella también, incorporándose finalmente-. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Pues… - alargó la mano hasta el reloj que había en la mesita de noche, fijándose en que todavía faltaba algo de tiempo-. Todavía es temprano, ¿por qué? ¿quieres levantarte ya?

\- No tenemos pinta de ponernos a dormir ahora… - se encogió de hombros, quedándose del todo sentada-. Y así ganamos algo más de tiempo.

Siguió los movimientos de ella con la mirada, dejándola levantarse sin protestar. Si se quedaban allí capaces eran de quedarse dormidos y acabar perdiendo el vuelo. Tendría que resignarse y hacerle caso aunque realmente les sobrara bastante tiempo. Acabó haciendo lo mismo que ella y levantándose, quedándose observando distraído hacia el lugar. Prácticamente había quedado todo recogido la noche anterior para no tener que perder tiempo aquella mañana.

\- ¿Al final te vas a quedar con tu padre? – le preguntó quedándose observándolo, tras haber encendido la luz.

\- Al menos un par de días, no me fio de que no termine de morir intoxicado cualquier día de estos… Y así le hago algo de compañía – reconoció finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Me parece muy bien – era consciente de que los primeros días iban a ser un caos y que iba a tener tanto el estudio como su casa del revés, podría aprovechar para poner orden en su vida. Sin poder evitarlo, tras quedarse observando al rubio unos segundos en silencio, acabó sonriendo de medio lado-. Voy a darme una ducha – anunció finalmente viendo como asentía sin hacerle demasiado caso entonces, pasando a buscar la ropa que había dejado la noche anterior preparada.

Se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada más, simplemente manteniendo sus ojos sobre él, acabando por acercarse hasta dónde estaba, quitándole de las manos la camisa que había cogido para moverla de sitio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado sin entender qué le pasaba.

\- He dicho que voy a darme una ducha – al estar descalza todavía tuvo que ponerse del todo de puntillas para poder alcanzar a hacer aquello, acercándose a él hasta que menos de un centímetro separó sus labios de ambos – no que no vaya a dármela sola – hizo ademán de acercarse a él algo más, simplemente habiendo subido y bajado sus manos un par de manos por él mientras que decía aquello.

Retrocedió de nuevo, como si no acabara de decir nada antes de continuar su camino hacia el baño.

* * *

¿Sabéis el miedo que da que de repente te lleguen dos review a la vez de las dos conspiradoras de los tomates? jajajajaja Nada de ponerse a conspirar en mi contra ¿eh?

 **Nika:** bueeeeno, vaaaaaaaaaaale, a él le gusta mucho el tortugueo, pero con oportunidad me refiero a tener un descuido. Venga, porfa, que vamos a pensar que para las cosas serias de la vida les da la neurona para saber que hay que tener cuidado y que, en el momento en el que están, una tortuguita rubiecilla no sería buena idea porque se va. Es lo que pica a él, no que pudiera haber tortuguita, sino que si la hay él se va y no vuelve hasta casi el final jajajaja Y BAH... Me apetecía romper un poco tanto azúcar y darle un buen susto al rubio. Con menos histeria en el cuerpo pues ya es otra cosa... Y sí, LO SÉ, yo también tengo en mente esa imagen de él haciendo cualquier cosa en la cocina y ella rondándolo. I feel you ❤ Puedo extrapolar esa escena de ellos dos a cualquier cosa si me dejas jajajaja

Yo tampoco lo sé si será en este ff o en una continuación, todavía lo discuto con mi cerebro. Yo creo que lo decidiré sobre la marcha como la anterior vez. Cuando me dé el flus, os lo haré saber.

 **AnnaBolena04:** sí, podrán recordárselo dentro de unos años cuando le vengan con una foto del epílogo jajajaja Les puedes dejar la que tienes puesta en el altar con las velitas para cuando me da por hacer el mal cruelmente. Les adjuntas la foto de las dos tortuguitas al personal altamente cualificado de la agencia espacial japonesa (Cómo no me van a salir noticias en la televisión de que se les estrellan cosas nada más despegar con esos ingenieros que les he puesto que tienen? xDDDDD)


	73. ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¿Tú estás seguro de que tu hermano te dijo que llegaba ahora? – Taichi se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su cuñado con desesperación ya. Llevaba esperando por el vuelo al menos una hora.

\- Te digo que sí. A no ser que haya sido capaz de decirme mal la hora para darme esquinazo me dijo que cogían el vuelo de las ocho de la mañana.

\- Pues como no haya venido él soplando el avión desde allí no sé cómo pueden tardar tanto…

\- Mira, si vamos a estar así lo que te queda hasta octubre yo no quiero saber nada del tema – protestó volviendo a mirar hacia los paneles en los que iban apareciendo los vuelos que llegaban.

\- Oh, sí, claro… Yo no estoy de ninguna manera.

\- No, tú estás peor que yo hace un año. Así que hazme el favor de dejar de darme la la… ¡Mira! – señaló de repente hacia una de las puertas de llegada de pasajeros.

Finalmente pudieron ver las caras conocidas que habían ido a buscar, con las maletas tras ellos y los compañeros de ambos caminando a su lado tranquilamente.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – alzó la voz cuando vio que estaban lo suficientemente cerca y todavía no habían reparado en su presencia.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – fue el primer saludo de la pelirroja hacia Taichi-. ¿Has venido a ver si volvíamos de una pieza o qué?

\- Sí – sonrió irónica y exageradamente antes de acercarse hasta ellos para saludarlos en condiciones-. No te he visto desde hace meses y para encima que vengo a buscarte me recibes así – le dijo a su amiga-, como se nota con quien has estado pasando más tiempo de la cuenta últimamente…

\- Todo lo bueno se pega - comentó Yamato aún todavía al lado de su hermano.

\- Y esta vez no me vas a dar pena por estar recién salido del hospital – dijo la chica justo antes de coger una de sus maletas y dejársela delante a su amigo-. Para que no protestes tanto…

\- Menos mal que habéis llegado de una vez – dijo Takeru, observándolos- cinco minutos más solo con él y lo subo a cualquier avión de larga distancia.

\- No creo que te fuera a dejar subirlo. No aceptan a paranoicos profundos – la voz de su hermano hizo que el resto se rieran-. ¿Qué? ¿No te ha echado Koemi ya de casa?

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener que echarme de casa si se puede saber?

\- No… por nada…

Echaron a andar por el aeropuerto perdiéndose entre la gente. Habían necesitado que fueran dos a recogerlos, ya que los destinos de ambos eran diferentes.

* * *

Mientras que Yamato se había ido con su hermano en dirección a casa de su padre, Sora se había quedado con Taichi quien la estaba observando detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes? ¿Tanto me has echado de menos que no me puedes quitar la vista de encima?

\- Estás rara…

\- Estoy morena, ¿sabes lo que va a hacer la gente a la playa? Pues yo he estado tomando el sol mucho más que tú esta última temporada.

\- No, hay algo más. Estás rara – repitió, acabando por encogerse de hombros-. Pero es un raro bueno, antes de que me pegues con algo.

\- Un raro bueno… lo que le faltaba por oír. Oye, hacemos una cosa, sé que te estás muriendo de ganas de interrogarme, y yo sé que me estoy muriendo de hambre. No sé para qué pregunto esto, pero, ¿por qué no dejamos las cosas en mi casa y te invito a comer por haberme hecho el favor de llevarme las maletas?

\- ¿Así es como negocias en el estudio?

\- No… suelo recurrir a técnicas menos avanzadas. El chantaje con comida solo lo utilizo contigo. Siempre me funciona, deberías saberlo.

Fue tras ella, sin necesidad de aclarar si aceptaba o no la propuesta que le había hecho, dándolo por obvio. Cuando llegaron a casa de la chica la ayudó a dejar las maletas, tomándose unos segundos para que dejara las ventanas abiertas y que el lugar se pudiera ventilar mientras que estaban fuera.

\- ¿Prefieres ir por ahí o pedimos algo?

\- Me da igual – siguió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Podemos pedir y así estamos más cómodos, estoy cansada del viaje y del madrugón… ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme tanto? Mira que todavía voy a acabar malpensando…

\- Ya sé qué es lo que tienes raro…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me ha crecido el pelo en cuatro meses? ¿Es ese tu melodrama?

\- No, creo que nunca te había visto tan contenta.

No se esperaba esa salida de él, revolviendo entre su bolso de viaje buscando su teléfono para buscar el número de uno de los lugares a los que siempre solían pedir comida. Sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo, y antes de que contestara alguien a su llamada miró hacia su amigo.

\- Porque lo estoy… Hola buenas tardes, quería hacer un pedido…

* * *

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no cerrarme la puerta en las narices?

\- Si no te quedaras atolondrado ahí mirando para la nada no te daría con la puerta.

La voz de sus hijos entrando en casa llamó rápidamente la atención de Hiroaki, quien estaba terminando de leer unas noticias. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que daba igual el tiempo que pasara, ellos dos iban a seguir exactamente igual que siempre.

\- Ya me duraba demasiado el silencio en esta casa – dijo saliendo a recibirlos, yéndose directo a por su hijo mayor al cual hacía meses que no había vuelto a ver.

\- Dudo que con este suelto por aquí hayas sido capaz de saber lo que es – lanzándole una última mirada a su hermano pequeño abrazando a su padre a modo de saludo.

\- Lo que tú digas – Takeru dejó las cosas en la entrada, observando la escena -. Tengo que ir a buscar a Hikari, no quiso venir con nosotros a recibiros porque creo que no quiere acabar quedándose sin hermano tan pronto. Ya nos pasaremos más tarde…

Dejando a los dos más mayores solos, el chico se fue dejándolos solos. Hiroaki aprovechó para observar más detenidamente a su hijo cuando se separó de él antes de sonreír.

\- No pensé que me fueras a decir que te ibas a quedar conmigo estos días – dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué? Me apetecía quedarme en casa – se encogió de hombros-. Y además con todo lo que va a tener que hacer Sora estos días no quiero darle la lata. Aunque me pasaré luego para ayudarla con todo lo que tiene que tener encima después de tanto tiempo fuera…

\- Eso ya me cuadra más – asintió-. Porque por lo que sé me extrañaba que fueras a dejar pasar este tiempo en Tokio lejos de ella.

\- Si Takeru escribiera tanto como habla ahora mismo sería el autor número uno del país… - murmuró intentando disimular el ligero tono rojizo que rápidamente acudió a su cara.

\- A alguien teníamos que mandar entre todos para que nos trajera información de primera mano. Aunque lo mandamos con el niño por si caso, había que darle algún tipo de salvoconducto para que volviera de una pieza…

Riéndose por lo bajo, se acercó de nuevo hacia sus maletas, llevándolas consigo hasta la que había sido su habitación durante todos los años que había vivido allí, en la cual, como siempre, todo seguía exactamente en su sitio, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Se acercó hasta la mesa, dejando algunas cosas encima de la mesa, fijándose en que no estaba del todo despejada, que su padre había dejado todo lo que le había dicho que se llevara con él de vuelta cuando lo había acompañado los días antes del aislamiento.

* * *

 _\- ¿Lo llevas todo contigo?_

 _\- Sí, yo creo que sí – Hiroaki estaba terminando de hacer revisión entre todas sus pertenencias._

 _\- Yo no sé por qué no aprovechas y te quedas aquí de vacaciones unos días… - negó con la cabeza mientras que cerraba la puerta tras él, cerrando con llave para luego dejar el llavero también en poder de su padre-. ¿No me habías dicho que te habían dado un mes de vacaciones?_

 _\- Sí, pero creo que prefiero aprovecharlo para consentir al único nieto que tengo por el momento – alargó la mano para coger lo que Yamato le daba-. Cuando vuelvas si aún tengo tiempo puedo quedarme unos días._

 _No le había sonado demasiado normal que su hijo le hubiera pedido que fuera hasta allí cuando lo había llamado. Siempre había mantenido el contacto con él a lo largo de todos aquellos años y normalmente solía llamar, pero nada más. Aquella vez había sido diferente, le había pedido directamente que fuera a pasar unos días a la isla. Y menos mal que había sido capaz de sacar días de vacaciones de dónde no los tenía porque lo que se había encontrado no le había gustado ni un pelo._

 _Esperaba haberse encontrado a Yamato con la preocupación encima por lo que le había pasado a su amigo en Londres, como mucho agobiado por el ascenso y todo lo que le iba a suponer. Pero con lo que no contaba de ninguna de las maneras era la noticia que le había dado nada más llegar. No le había dado los motivos de por qué había actuado como lo había hecho, pero lo conocía como para saber que había tenido que ser todo lo suficientemente grave como para que hubiera vuelto en aquellas condiciones._

 _No había podido más que apenarse. Si ya había estado preocupado por cómo pudiera afectar a su vida personal un posible ascenso cuando se lo había comentado, encontrarse con la noticia de que parecía que la relación de su hijo estaba colgando en el aire lo había dejado descolocado hasta él. No podía llegar a adivinar qué era lo que había pasado, pero por lo que había podido llegar a saber por Takeru parecía por una vez el carácter de Yamato no había sido el problema y que parecía tener motivos para estar enfadado y actuando cómo lo hacía._

 _\- Acuérdate de darme el teléfono si quieres que te lo guarde también – le dijo mientras que caminaban hacia la entrada de la base._

 _\- Es verdad – metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacándolo ya apagado de ella para dárselo a su padre-. Vuelvo dentro de tres semanas… - repitió deteniendo sus pasos y quedándose mirando hacia él._

 _\- Y estaré aquí para recibirte – bajó la vista hacia el digimon que iba con ellos-. Para recibiros – se corrigió rápidamente._

 _\- Lo sé – esbozó un intento de sonrisa sin estar todavía de demasiado humor como para algo más antes de, sin previo aviso, recortar la distancia entre ellos, -abrazándose a su padre._

 _Solo se iba unas semanas, pero él sabía que había algo más. Su hijo no se comportaba de aquella forma normalmente, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente le devolvió el gesto con fuerza._

 _\- Ya verás como todo va bien – le dijo antes de soltarlo._

 _\- Hay… hay algo más que quiero que guardes – dijo finalmente, una vez se hubo separado de él, cogiendo la bolsa que llevaba al hombro para sacar algo de uno de los bolsillos-. Y no quiero que lo traigas de vuelta cuando vuelvas._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro? – alargó la mano de nuevo, cogiendo lo que le tendía._

 _\- Completamente, papá… Tenías razón – todo era demasiado complicado._

 _\- Como quieras hijo – era lo único que había dicho antes de guardar en su bolsillo aquello._

* * *

Entre algunos papeles desperdigados por la mesa, algo llamó su atención especialmente, alargando la mano para cogerlo, clavando la vista en ello antes de cerrar la mano fuertemente en torno a ello.

* * *

\- Pobrecilla… ¿No te parece que ya tiene que tener bastante encima como para tener que aguantarte todo el día rondándola?

\- ¡Solo me preocupo! - se defendió rápidamente Taichi.

\- No te preocupas… - negó con la cabeza-. Te emparanoias… ¡Por favor! Es que no me quiero imaginar lo pesadito que tienes que estar con ella – Sora se reía de él directamente mientras que continuaba comiendo.

\- A ver, ¿por qué tengo que ponerme pesado con ella?

\- Porque lo haces… Vamos a ver, Taichi, si toda tu vida nos has tenido a tu hermana y a mí casi que entre algodones – eran muchas las veces que podría ponerle de ejemplo, en aquel mundo y otras tantas en el Digital – no quiero imaginarme cómo de pesado te podrás poner con tu mujer embazada de ocho meses…

No dijo nada, quedándose sin argumentos posibles para poder rebatir aquello, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, lo cual sacó una carcajada de su amiga la cual se acercó hasta él para dejar un beso sobre su mejilla.

\- No te preocupes, te queremos todos igualmente…

* * *

Meeee vais a perdonar, pero me había olvidado de vosotros jajaja Llevo un rato escribiendo una cosa que me está permitiendo tirar tortugas por la ventana y no me acordaba del capítulo de media tarde. ¡Deshonra sobre mi tortuga! xDDDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** ay ay, que ya están en Tokio. Ay ay ay... ay AY. AY. ¿Me escondo ya? ¿Huyo del país? ¿Pido que me manden a mí a Marte? ¿Qué hago? xDDDD Parece que todo lo que pasó durante la línea temporal londinense aún sigue pegando coletazos y bien fuertes... Menos mal que siempre estará Hiroaki para ayudarnos a saber más cosas.

Yo me escondo, me escondo porque no sé si me vas a tirar purpurina, sillas, tortugas, sillas recubiertas de purpurina y tortugas... Así como no lo tengo claro voy corriendo a esconderme dónde no me encuentres... ❤❤

 **Nika:** ten cuidado, no te encuentres tú también con ninguno de todos estos en el aeropuerto... Claro que lo corté, obviamente e_e xDDDD Con lo que me cuesta a mí escribir tortugueos galaxintensos de esos dos... Yo ya no firmo ni garantizo nada con ese tema. Me voy a otro tipo de tortugueos, porque no está escrito en el capítulo, pero todos sabemos lo que tiene el señor rubio en la mano, ¿verdad?❤❤

De verdad que tendría que enseñaros mi word ahora mismo con todo lo que tengo abierto. Es digno de inmortalizar jajajajaj Voy a acabar confundiéndome y subiendo lo que no tengo que subir y os mato a todos del infarto jajaja


	74. Daigo

\- Sigo sin hablar contigo – fue el saludo de Haru cuando finalmente vio aparecer a Sora en el estudio.

Hacía un par de días que habían vuelto y, por fin, había decidido reincorporarse de forma presencial en su puesto. Una imagen totalmente a la última que había visto de ella semanas atrás en Nueva York. De nuevo daba el aspecto de ser la directora de una firma de moda que cada día ascendía algo más, salvo por el detalle que ante las palabras de ella lo único que hizo fue guiñarle el ojo antes de continuar su camino en dirección hacia su estudio personal.

Rápidamente se le esfumó todo el buen humor con el que hubiera podido llegar al ver la cantidad de cosas acumuladas encima de la mesa que la estaban esperando.

\- Venga… con un poco de suerte yo ya he visto todo esto en formato digital… - se dijo a sí misma antes de acercarse casi que hasta con miedo hasta la mesa.

Por suerte para ella, sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto y gran parte de lo que había ido acumulándose con el paso de los días había pasado por sus manos. Respiró aliviada, porque no tenía ni la más mínima de tener que intentar ponerse al día con semejante cantidad de trabajo todavía.

Distraída revisando alguno de sus papeles, jugando con el fino lazo que hacía de cierre superior de su camisa, acabó tirando de él para empezar a abanicarse, no pudiendo evitar que en aquellos momentos estaría perfectamente en la playa. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos y centrarse en los números que tenía delante cuando una voz la hizo saltar.

Lo primero que hizo fue, inconscientemente, girar la cabeza hacia una de las pantallas que tenía en el estudio, comprobando que no se hubiera encendido. Cuando vio que la pantalla estaba totalmente apagada se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

Así fue como se la encontró Mimi cuando entró en la sala, con una mano apoyada sobre la mesa y la cabeza posada sobre ella mientras que usaba sus dedos para que no la viera reírse.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

\- Nada… - respondió intentando que se le pasara.

\- Ya… ¿Te parecerá bonito? ¡Meses sin verte y si no vengo yo a buscarte ni media palabra!

\- Lo sé… lo sé – se defendió rápidamente, dejando de reírse-. ¿Tú sabes la que tenía organizada en casa? Llevo un par de días intentando poner un poco de orden en todo… Si ni siquiera encontraba dónde había guardado la ropa de venir a trabajar…

\- Claro, claro… - se acercó hasta ella, quitándole los papeles que estaba mirando de delante para sentarse dónde habían estado ellos, sobre la mesa, observándola-. ¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada que contarme? – fue dibujando poco a poco una sonrisa cada vez más exagerada.

\- Hmmm… - sin querer tan siquiera intentar empezar la batalla, la dio por perdida, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, observándola-. ¿No?

\- Sí, claro… A ver, venga, enséñame las manos…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

Sin responderle y sin que la pelirroja pudiera entender ni media palabra de lo que decía, se inclinó para descruzarle los brazos, tirando de su mano izquierda hacia ella y chasqueando la lengua al ver que no había nada en ella.

\- ¿¡Y se puede saber a qué está esperando!?

\- Mimi… ¿te importaría usar el mismo idioma que yo? – la miraba con la ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Y se puede saber el anillo para cuándo? – acabó por soltar de repente.

Una risa se pudo escuchar automáticamente desde la puerta. Haru habiendo visto llegar a Mimi había decidido acercarse a saludar llegando justo en el momento de la pregunta, viendo la cara de ofensa y frustración de Mimi contrastando con la de Sora la cual no sabía tan siquiera cómo reaccionar aún.

\- Mimi… acabo de llegar a Tokio, llevo dos días intentando volver a hacer habitable mi casa… ¿Por qué sigo aguantándote después de tantos años? ¿Puedes explicármelo? – tiró de su mano hacia atrás, librándose de ella.

\- Oye, después de haberte estado llamando cada dos por tres los días que estuvimos fuera solo porque te vio un poco enferma antes de irte yo tampoco pensaría que fuera una mala idea… - Haru entró, cerrando tras ella.

\- ¿Tú de qué parte estás? A ver si voy a tener que ponerte de patitas en la calle y tienes que ir a pedirle trabajo a cierta presentadora culinaria…

Eh, yo solo digo lo que veo.

\- ¿Qué les pasó? – se giró hacia la otra chica.

\- Nada, no nos pasó nada – negó con la cabeza la pelirroja-. ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? Porque yo tengo muchas cosas acumuladas…

\- Pues da la casualidad de que no, me he tomado la mañana libre para venir a que me cuentes a qué te has estado dedicando todos estos meses que me has tenido abandonada…

\- Ha estado en la playa… - acabó soltando Haru de repente, con la mirada fija en su amiga, antes de empezar a reírse-. ¿No ves lo morena que viene?

El comentario la pilló del todo con la guardia baja, abriendo los ojos de par en par nada más escucharlo y seguramente poniéndose roja a más no poder por la puñalada trapera que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Mimi miró primero hacia una y luego hacia otra-. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones roja?

* * *

\- No sé cómo puedes aguantarlo… - fue el comentario que resumió todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto Yamato mientras que observaba a Koemi.

\- ¿Pero qué os ha dado a todos con decir que soy un pesado?

\- Porque llevo sin tener un día tranquilo desde Julio… Por eso, cariño… - posó la mano sobre su brazo igualmente.

\- ¿Julio? ¿Y por qué desde Julio, eh?

\- Porque fue el último partido que se jugó en el Mundial de fútbol... – soltó de golpe provocando que el rubio terminara por atragantarse con el café que estaba bebiendo, empezando a reírse.

Cruzando los brazos, se quedó mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Tú deja de reírte – habló finalmente, aún sin mirar para ninguno de ellos-. Ya me contarás cuando te toque y ya veremos quién se está riendo entonces.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas – alargó la mano para coger una servilleta de la mesa de la cafetería en la que se habían sentado para limpiarse las gotas que habían caído al empezar a reírse.

\- ¿Hasta qué día te vas a quedar? – ignorando a su marido y su supuesta ofensa prefirió continuar con la conversación.

\- Pues me quedaré hasta el 17. Salimos el 25 y la semana antes serán los últimos preparativos – dijo haciendo una bolita con el papel.

\- Eso es poco… ¿No es la semana que viene? – dejando de lado su aire enfadado volvió a prestar atención a lo que hablaban.

\- Sí, el lunes de la semana que viene… - asintió-. ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a volver primero para verte más días? No gracias… - guardó silencio al final, teniendo que ponerse algo serio sin poder evitarlo-. Ya que voy a tener que perderme el gran evento del año, espero que al menos no tenga que enterarme a la vuelta de que te has muerto de un infarto antes de tiempo.

\- Ya, lo sé… Menuda basura de padrino de boda me fui a buscar que ni va a estar en el mismo planeta que yo cuando nazca mi primer hijo.

\- Eh, ¿como que primer? – Koemi automáticamente había girado la cabeza hacia él.

\- Ten cuidado, que este es capaz de querer que haya más como él por el mundo… ¿por qué te crees que me he buscado yo una profesión fuera de este mundo?

\- Pues más vale que se le quite esa idea – negó con la cabeza. No, ella no pensaba volver a pasar por todo aquello… al menos en una muy buena temporada. Haciendo una mueca de fastidio volvió a hablar-. Voy a ir al baño…

Aquella vez no hubo quejas ni protestas cuando nada más escucharla Taichi se puso en pie, ayudándola a levantarse. A aquellas alturas del embarazo la barriga de ella empezaba a abultar lo suficiente como para impedirle moverse con toda la soltura que debiera. Se quedó siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista.

\- Está todo bien, ¿verdad? – la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volviendo a sentarse.

\- Perfectamente, todo va bien. Ella y el peque D… Oh- hizo una pausa, quedándose mirando divertido hacia su amigo-. Ya hemos escogido el nombre.

\- ¿Ah sí? La última noticia que tenía era que iba a ser un niño.

\- Porque llevo sin saber de vosotros dos casi medio año y a saber qué es lo que habréis estado haciendo todo este tiempo. ¡No! No quiero saberlo muchas gracias.

\- Vamos a ver… Tienes treinta años ya, más cerca de los treinta y uno que de los treinta… Y en menos de un mes vas a ser padre, ¿de verdad?

\- Pienso seguir haciendo que te pongas más rojo que un tomate hasta el último de mis días, asúmelo – amplió su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- … - negó con la cabeza-. A ver, sorpréndeme, ¿qué nombre le vais a poner? Y no me digas que la has convencido para que llame igual que tú porque voy a tener que tener unas palabras muy serias con ella.

\- Daigo – soltó de repente.

La sorpresa apareció rápidamente en la cara de Yamato sin poder evitar. Tardó solo unos segundos en asociar aquel nombre con la persona que lo había llevado y que todos ellos habían conocido.

\- ¿Daigo? – repitió.

\- Si no hubiera sido ahora mismo no sé qué rumbo habría acabado llevando mi vida… De hecho, no estaría aquí – admitió abiertamente, lanzándole una mirada significativa a su amigo-. Supongo que es la única forma que tengo de… honrarle por todo lo que hizo por mí.

\- Es un buen nombre – asintió finalmente.

\- Lo sé… - no pudo evitar que poco a poco su expresión fuera cambiando a una ilusionada-. Supongo que hasta que lo tenga delante no creo que todo esto esté pasando.

\- Sabes que me gustaría haber podido estar aquí, ¿verdad? – reconoció finalmente.

\- Ya lo sé… Pero si ni siquiera eres capaz de quedarte el tiempo suficiente para preocuparte de tu propia vida personal iba a ser demasiado pedir que fueras a estar presente para estar pendiente de la mía.

Guardó silencio, observando a su amigo. Por una vez sintió ganas de poder decirle lo que realmente pasaba, que se equivocaba en sus palabras y que iba a poder estar presente para todo aquello en cuestión de unos meses, pero, no se fiaba de él. No podía dejar que se enterase de aquello, podía llegar a meter la pata e irse de la lengua con quien no debía.

\- Para lo que de verdad me importa sí que saco tiempo, no te preocupes – comentó bromeando, ignorando por completo las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza.

\- Ah, muy bien… Todos estos años sufriéndote para que ahora me cambies así de fácil.

\- No, perdona, soy yo el que te ha estado sufriendo a ti.

\- La que sí que nos lleva sufriendo todos estos años me sé yo quién es y no sé cómo puede seguir queriendo hacerlo – aprovechó finalmente para llevar el tema a la parte que le interesada-. Ya estuve hablando con ella ayer, ¿todo bien por el sur?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a ir todo bien?

\- Eh, no lo sé. De la noche a la mañana me enteré que se iba contigo. No estoy puesto al día de todos los detalles – sonrió, levantando la vista para comprobar que todavía parecía que Koemi no volvía-. ¿Sigues pensando esperar a que te dejen fijo en algún lugar?

Aquella pregunta no era algo que lo hubiera pillado por sorpresa, había adivinado las intenciones de Taichi en cuanto había sacado el tema. Sin embargo, la respuesta aquella vez, aunque de palabra fue exactamente igual que en otras ocasiones, para él sonó de forma totalmente diferente.

\- Sí, no he cambiado de idea en todo este tiempo.

\- Pensé que quizás después de este tiempo viviendo juntos habrías cambiado de idea…

\- No, no lo he hecho – intentó no sonreír.

* * *

 **Epic Crystal Night:** creo que Mimi te ha escuchado jajajaajajaja Mira, esa canción me persigue mientras que escribo esta historia. Y mira que no suelo escuchar música de ese tipo en casa, pero da igual. Me sale hasta cuando voy al baño si me apuras... Así que no he podido evitarlo y poner la frasecita en boca del pesonaje al que más le pegaba decirlo jajajajaja Puede que dentro de una semana me lleguen las review perdidas que es lo peor, no es la primera vez que me lo hace la página, así que a saber... u.u

 **AnnaBolena04:** como bien me has dicho tú antes, ahora es cuando os digo que es la armónica y me la como jajajaja Aparece de repente delante mío una armónica y me la como. Está aceptado, tranquilo todo el mundo. Aquí nos manejamos en territorio menos peligroso para los tortugueos salvo por el final de la conversción entre los dos nenes grandes, claro...

Yo me sigo escondiendo de las sillas voladoras por si acaso, pero venga, coge palomitas, que este capítulo promete.


	75. Miedo

Pasara el tiempo que pasara, la floristería de su madre estaba exactamente igual. Y eso la hizo sonreír, porque de alguna forma aquello le permitía tener un lugar al que volver siempre y saber que daba igual lo que hubiera ocurrido, todo estaría igual. Avanzó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, girándose hacia Biyomon para decirle que la imitara, y llegó hasta la trastienda. De nuevo, en medio de un montón de flores, con expresión concentrada, Toshiko terminaba de colocar unas ramas como si estuviera manejando la más delicada de las sustancias de aquel mundo.

No quiso molestarla y solamente se hizo notar cuando vio que había terminado con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Podría pasarme horas viéndote hacer eso – dijo llamando así la atención de su madre.

\- ¡Sora! – se puso en pie rápidamente cruzando la sala para abrazar a su hija-. ¿Por qué no me has avisado de que ibas a venir?

\- Me he escapado… me hicieron una encerrona entre Mimi y Haru en el trabajo y he conseguido librarme de ellas.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar – sonrió divertida ante las palabras de su hija, agachándose a saludar también a la digimon-. ¿Ya te has instalado de nuevo?

\- Más o menos… - asintió-. Lo dejé todo bien preparado para que no fue más que sacar de nuevo algunas cosas y quitar el polvo… He dejado todo abierto ventilando. Creo que podré sobrevivir.

\- Si necesitabas ayuda podrías haberme llamado…

\- Oh, no… Tranquila – una ligera sonrisilla apareció en su cara-. Yamato me ha estado ayudando…

\- Ya veo… ya… - cruzó sus brazos, quedándose mirando para Sora con un aire divertido-. Si te ha estado ayudando él, tú madre ya poco tiene qué hacer…

\- ¡Mamá! – se rió por la expresión qué le puso-. ¿Qué tal por Kyoto?

\- Bien, ya sabes que sacar a tu padre de sus estudios es como traerse a un extraterrestre a nuestro planeta, pero he aprovechado para ir poniéndolo al día de las novedades.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el comentario de su madre antes de acercarse hasta ella, cogiéndola del brazo, quedándose a su lado-. ¿Tienes mucho que hacer hoy?

\- No, estaba terminando uno de los encargos.

\- Vale, pues te ayudo para que lo termines primero y luego tú y yo vamos a dejar la tienda cerrada.

\- ¿Y con qué fin voy a tener que cerrar mi muy preciado establecimiento? – posó su mano sobre la de su hija.

\- La de consentirme después de haber estado todos estos meses fuera de casa.

\- Yo pesaba que de esas cosas se encargaba otra persona ahora…

\- Mamá… para que me lluevan puñales por todas las esquinas me habría quedado con Mimi y Haru muchas gracias…

La mujer no pudo más que echarse a reír antes de tirar de su hija, ya que se había cogido a su brazo, para que la acompañara.

* * *

Entró en la que un día había sido su habitación, comprobando que todo seguía completamente cómo lo había dejado. Sonrió sin poder evitar que multitud de recuerdos acudieran a su mente. Habia vivido demasiadas cosas dentro de esas paredes. Desde allí podía escucharse como su madre trasteaba en la cocina, seguramente preparando algo para la cena.

\- ¡Aquí es dónde suelo dormir yo cuando me dejas con Toshiko! – la voz de Biyomon hizo que bajara la mirada hacia ella.

\- Así que aprovechando para apoderarte de mi territorio, ¿eh? – le hizo un gesto para que volara hasta sus brazos-… Recuerdo todavía estar por aquí rodeaba de papeles volviéndome loca intentando llegar a la universidad…

\- Sí, daba miedo entrar aquí – alzó el vuelo rápidamente nada más ver el gesto de ella, revoloteando hasta sus brazos.

\- Ja… qué graciosa – cogió bien a su amiga en brazos, acercándose hasta uno de los armarios, abriéndolo-. Mira, aquí tienen que estar mis primeros diseños.

Alargando una de sus manos alcanzó una caja que bajó con cuidado para que no se cayera todo lo que había en su interior, dejándola sobre la mesa y levantando la tapa.

\- ¿De cuándo son?

\- Uff… de hace muchos años, creo que todavía ni siquiera tenía claro que quería dedicarme a esto… - habían sido unos años bastante confusos en los que no sabía tan siquiera si sería capaz de ir un partido o a un concierto que eran a la misma fecha y a la misma hora. Metió la mano en la caja, rebuscando hasta sacar un pequeño cuaderno-. Aquí están.

Posando a la Digimon en la mesa también cogió mejor el objeto, abriéndolo.

\- No son más que garabatos – empezó a decir mientras que pasaba las hojas-, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo… Si le enseño esto a alguien del estudio me echan de allí a patadas…

\- A mí me gustan, son bonitos… ¡Me gusta mucho este!

\- Pero si es un desastre… Ese lo hice para un trabajo del instituto, y al final creo que nunca me atreví a entregarlo…

Negó con la cabeza, como si le diera vergüenza encontrarse con todo aquello a esas alturas de su vida con tanto a sus espaldas en su propio universo. Era como volver atrás en el tiempo, como retroceder hasta ese punto en el que apenas se conocía a sí misma. De poder llegar a cruzarse con aquella versión suya serían muchas las cosas que se acabaría diciendo, sobre demasiados temas.

Clavó sus ojos en el papel, observando más detenidamente el dibujo. Era un vestido largo, sin color ya que simplemente estaba hecho con lápiz. Se podía observar cómo algunos detalles mal hechos de algo que podría parecer encaje ocupaban las mangas y parte de los hombros, pero ni siquiera ella sería capaz de saberlo por aquel entonces.

Negó con la cabeza antes de que la voz de su madre la sobresaltara desde la puerta.

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

\- Pues… no lo sé… - miró la hora.

\- No me lo digas, ¿tenías planes ya?

\- No, lo cierto es que no pero no sé si…

\- Dile que venga. No me mires así, con la cantidad de tiempo que lleváis juntos ¿me vas a decir ahora que tu madre sigue dándole miedo?

\- Mamá… tú le das miedo a cualquier que te conozca – sonrió divertida-. Por mí no hay problema.

\- Pues llámale y díselo y así lo tengo en cuenta.

\- Vale… - salió de la habitación tras dejarlo todo de nuevo recogido, yendo en búsqueda de su bolso.

* * *

Yamato estaba con su padre, caminando por la calle tranquilamente. Había ido a buscarlo a la salida del trabajo para poder aprovechar un rato antes de que la noche cayera en la ciudad.

\- Yo no sé cómo viviendo en una isla como en la que vives sigues estando tan blancucho – le dijo a su hijo obervándolo.

\- Porque no me pongo moreno, lo único que consigo es quemarme, ni que no lo supieras ya…

\- Ya, pero no sé, en algún momento tendría que acabar consiguiéndolo aunque fuera mínimamente…

\- El día que lo consiga te dejaré que lo enmarques para tener un recuerdo de por vida, tranquilo – le dio una palmada en el hombro riéndose mientras.

\- Es que tenía la teoría de que te pasabas el día trabajando sin ver la luz del día, pero ahora no creo que haya sido a lo que te hayas estado dedicando esta temporada…

\- No, de hecho ella sí que ha vuelto morena. Bastante… - sonrió ligeramente.

\- No te he preguntado todavía, ¿qué tal está?

\- ¿Hm?

\- De cara al viaje…

\- Ah… pues no lo tengo muy claro, tampoco he querido sacar mucho el tema – explicó-. Sabe lo que hay, así que supongo que a medida que se acerque la fecha empeorará la cosa – no pudo más que encogerse de hombros.

\- Bueno, yo lo sé por experiencia, tampoco es para tanto. Aún sigo aquí, no has conseguido que me dé un infarto todavía por mucho que te empeñes, así que…

\- Porque tú ya estás acostumbrado a sufrirme, papá – se rió.

\- Sí, y ella también… Y lo que le queda – asintió a sus propias palabras.

\- Lo cual espero que sea bastante – no pudo evitar aquello.

\- Seguro que sí, ya lo verás – detuvo sus pasos, girándose para observarlo-. Tiene gracia, la última vez que te vi no se te podía ni nombrar el tema porque saltabas que daba gusto…

\- Ya, bueno… Digamos que la cosa no ha podido cambiar más…

\- ¿Le has dicho a alguien más que te mandan de vuelta a Tokio? Yo ni siquiera se lo he dicho a tu madre todavía, por si acaso.

\- No, no se lo he dicho a nadie. No me fio de que alguien pueda irse de la lengua antes de tiempo… Estuve a punto de decírselo a Taichi, pero me dio miedo en el último momento.

\- ¿Y cuándo se lo piensas… decir a ella?

\- Pues cuando… - cortó sus palabras al sentir su teléfono vibrar, sacándolo rápidamente sin necesidad de decirle a su padre quién era, adivinándolo él por la cara que puso.

\- Un día te pienso sacar una foto para que veas la cara que se te queda… - riéndose de él avanzó unos pasos dejando a su hijo contestar a la llamada.

\- Cállate… ¡No! Tú no, se lo decía a mi padre…¿dónde estás?

\- Estoy en casa de mi madre – la voz de Sora sonó al otro lado del teléfono-. ¿Tú?

\- Con mi padre, asegurándome de que no se pierda de camino a casa, que ya está mayor…

\- Sí, intenta disimular que te encanta pasar el tiempo con él, venga… - se rió divertida-. Mi madre me ha dicho que me quede a cenar con ella y que te diga que si te atreves te diga que vengas

\- ¿Que si me atrevo? – arqueó una ceja divertido.

\- Sí, dice que a estas alturas ya no tiene que seguir dándote miedo. Creo que quiere comprobarlo o algo…

\- Tu madre seguirá dando miedo pase el tiempo que pase…

\- Lo sé…

\- Dejo a mi padre en casa y me paso por ahí, que ya sabes que me queda cerca. Y puedes decirle que miedo el justo.

\- Sí, tú dale ideas para que decida empeorarlo. Dáselas… Te veo luego entonces.

\- Perfecto.

No tardó en colgar la llamada, acelerando el paso para alcanzar a Hiroaki, quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca aún para haber escuchado la conversación.

\- Yo te habría encubierto si hubieras querido, hijo. Esa mujer consigue darme miedo hasta a mí…

* * *

 **Enrique:** ¡hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review. ¡Menudo atracón que te has pegado para leerte todo el porrón de capítulos que llevo en los dos fanfic! Especialmente este en tres días... Me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis historias y te agradezco un montón que te hayas pasado por aquí para dejarme un comentario. Mil gracias, ¡un abrazo!

 **AnnaBolena04:** tiempo real... Estaba yo aquí protestando porque estoy hasta los mismísimos de levantar una piedra y que me salga algo referente al mundial y algo me hizo ¡din din din! en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría ser que no hubiera ninguna referencia a la pasión de Taichi? ¡Muy mal cerebro! ¡Muy mal! Así aproveché para encontrar uno de los pocos momentos de paz de Koemi... jajajaja

Y de Mimi no hablemos, porque me estuve riendo sola cosa de 10 minutos cuando escribí eso. Luego llevo escuchando esa canción en todas partes y sé que me lo merezco por usarla jajajaja Si cuando al hacer los cálculos desde el epílogo hacia atrás me encontré con que esta historia estaba ambientada en 2018 no me pudo salir mejor la jugada jajajaja

Y sí, no se fía. Yo tampoco me fiaria... jajajaa ¡Me quedo con las tortuguitas purpurinosas mientras que huyo lejos por el corte en cierta conversación que he metido aquí...! - mete todas sus tortuguitas en la maleta y desaparece.

 **Nika:** noooo, Mimi no sabe nada jajajaj ella solo está emperrada, al igual que Takeru que YA va siendo hora. No tiene ni la más remota idea de si el anillo existe realmente, ella solo malmete... Y las ganas que tiene que poder ir gritando a gusto por toda la ciudad de que esos dos se casan. Así que todo lo que salga por esa boca no son más que sus propias conclusiones. Ni loco le cuenta Yamato a ella algo así, y si por algún motivo lo hubiera llegado a pillar no sé si la habría linchado a ella o se habría tirado él por alguna ventana para ahorrarse el sufrimiento xDDDD

Sí, llevo con el nombre del nene claro desde antes de empezar a escribir... Con lo que me gustó a mí ese personaje tenía que hacerle algún honor ❤❤


	76. Su hijo

\- ¿Tú ves las cosas que tengo que acabar haciendo por ti? – le murmuró por lo bajo cuando llegó.

\- Tranquilo, creo que lo puedes añadir a tu currículum, que te dan algún tipo de reconocimiento extra – le dijo sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada de reojo a su madre la cual todavía no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaban solas-. ¿Dónde te lo has dejado? – dijo echando en falta al digimon.

\- Con mi padre, creo que también quiere comprobar que mi padre no se intoxica haciéndose la cena…

\- Si no murió intoxicado hace años cuando estáis los dos solos aquí yo creo que se debe de haber hecho inmune…

\- Oye tú… - empezó a decir justo antes de ver que finalmente Toshiko se giraba hacia ellos-. Buenas noches – saludó recuperando de nuevo la compostura.

\- Hacía muchísimo que no te veía – fue el saludo de ella-. ¿Desde el nacimiento de tu sobrino?

\- Más o menos… - se encogió de hombros-. No he tenido oportunidad de quedarme lo suficiente en la ciudad tampoco desde entonces…

\- No te preocupes, además, no creo que sea yo el miembro de la familia que más te interese ver cuando vienes a la ciudad.

\- Mamá, ¿has estado pasando tiempo con Mimi porque empiezas a preocuparme?

\- No, ¿por qué? Como mucho con Yuuko, que no sé quién está más histérico en esa casa…

\- Su hijo.

\- Su hijo.

Toshiko se quedó mirando hacia los otros dos al notar que la respuesta había simultánea por parte de ambos acabando por reírse.

\- Sí, supongo que tenéis razón. Lo poco que lo he visto es lo que me ha parecido… Y debe de ser verdad porque vosotros acabáis de llegar y ya lo decís.

\- No te puedes imaginar hasta qué punto – Sora asintió antes de tener que bajar la mirada hacia la mesa en la que había dejado el teléfono, frunciendo el ceño al reconocer el número de la llamada entrante-. Ahora mismo vengo… No me puedo creer que me estén llamando a esta hora…

Fue lo último que se escuchó de ella mientras que se alejaba por el pasillo para poder hablar con tranquila. La mujer se quedó observando a su hija hasta que la perdió de vista, terminando por posar la mirada en Yamato.

\- Me ha dicho mi hija que tienes que irte otra vez – dijo de repente.

\- Sí, el lunes vuelvo y el día 25 salimos.

\- Pues en ese caso espero que todo vaya perfectamente y que como mucho que si pasa algo sea un fallo tonto de comunicaciones como la anterior vez – asintió a sus propias palabras.

No pudo más que mirarla sorprendido, ¿no le había contado lo que realmente había pasado? Por si acaso intentó disimular la expresión, poniendo una mucha más neutral, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

\- No creo que esta vez se le vaya a pasar por alto a mi hija si pasa algo de eso – se giró de nuevo hacia él, pero mirando aquella vez hacia la puerta para comprobar que todavía no regresara-. Hablé con ella y me contó que habíais estado hablando hace una temporada sobre el futuro.

Al contrario que el anterior comentario de la mujer, aquel no le sorprendió ni lo más mínimo. Era algo que cabría esperar, sobretodo dadas las pocas oportunidades reales que había tenido para estar cara a cara en los últimos tiempos. Tampoco era algo que Sora se hubiera callado con su madre, era lógico lo mirase como lo mirase. Tras unos segundos de silencio, asintió.

\- Sí, más o menos. Dentro de lo que se puede… - giró también él la cabeza, incluso llegando a dar unos pasos hacia la puerta terminando de cerrarla tras ella antes de quedarse mirando para la mujer más seriamente-. No lo sabe todavía, y no quiero que lo sepa hasta el momento apropiado cuando pueda darlo por totalmente seguro, así que me gustaría que esto no saliera de aquí – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Por favor.

Toshiko acabó por cruzar los brazos mirándolo interrogante, sobretodo porque pareciera tener tanto cuidado con que aquello no llegara a oídos de su hija.

\- Es prácticamente seguro que cuando vuelva de este viaje me trasladen a Tokio de manera definitiva.

\- ¿Definitiva?

\- Definitiva – asintió-. Lo sé desde hace una temporada pero prefiero esperar a decírselo.

\- ¿Y por qué? Con lo nerviosa que va a estar toda esta temporada seguro que saber eso le sirve para llevarlo mucho mejor…

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Es mejor esperar al momento apropiado.

La mujer no necesitó que dijera ni media palabra más, simplemente quedándose en silencio observando a Yamato. ¿Qué otra explicación necesitaba ahí? Con lo que no había contado era con tal información de repente, su hija nunca había comentado nada de todo aquello. Posiblemente no tuviera ni tan siquiera la sospecha…

\- Si no hay ningún problema, claro – ya que había conseguido decirlo por fin a alguien más que a su padre, podría aprovechar para hacer las cosas bien.

\- Claro que no – negó con la cabeza-. Jamás se me ocurriría buscarle ningún problema – su gesto de sorpresa acabó dando lugar a una sonrisa sincera-. Me alegro mucho de poder escuchar esas palabras por fin – recalcó especialmente las dos últimas-. Y no creo que equivocarme al decir que Haruhiko tampoco va a ser capaz de encontrar ni la más mínima pega.

\- ¿Qué pasa con papá? – la voz de Sora los sobresaltó a ambos desde la puerta, pareciendo no haber escuchado más que el nombre de su padre.

\- Nada, le estaba hablando de los días que estuve en Kyoto recientemente – la mujer se giró rápidamente hacia sus quehaceres como de verdad no hubiera estado de nada más que de eso.

\- ¿Problemas en el estudio? – el chico se acercó hasta ella.

\- No, nada importante… Se ha empezado a enterar la gente de que estoy de vuelta y ya empiezan a ponerse pesados y a entrarle la prisa por todo a todo el mundo – protestó haciendo una pequeña mueca.

\- Oye, yo si quieres te dejo las llaves…

\- No te diría yo que no… Aunque en ese caso me sé yo de una que va a buscarme y me trae a rastras… - comentó con resignación.

* * *

Toshiko despidió a la pareja en la puerta, especialmente al chico, a sabiendas de que seguramente fuera la última vez que lo viera hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. No se quedaba sola aquella vez, habiéndose empeñado Biyomon en quedarse con ella para que no estuviera sola de nuevo aunque hubiera salido corriendo nada más que los otros dos se hubieran ido hacia la habitación que un día hubiera pertenecido a su hija diciendo que tenía cosas muy importantes que seguir viendo.

Sin darle más importancia cerró la puerta tras ella, quedándose unos minutos pensativa, para luego ir en busca del teléfono, descolgando y marcando automáticamente el número de su marido, esperando a que contestara.

\- Me da igual si te he despertado – fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto descolgó-. Tenemos que hablar…

* * *

\- Creo que Biyomon se va a pasar toda la noche poniendo patas arriba todas mis cosas – comentó divertida mientras que caminaba por la calle de vuelta a casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque le estuve enseñando dónde guardo mis cuadernos con todos mis primeros diseños y por cómo los miraba ya te digo yo que esta vez no se ha quedado para que mi madre la consienta…

\- ¿Todavía los guardas?

\- Claro que los guardo, les tengo cariño. No verán nunca la luz del sol, por supuesto, pero no puedo deshacerme de ellos. Creo que nunca se los he enseñado a nadie…

\- No, no lo creo – dijo divertido terminando por acercarse hacia ella, dejando un brazo por encima de sus hombros-. Me acuerdo que si alguien se acercaba a ti cuando estabas intentando hacer alguno solo te faltaba echarte encima de la hoja para que no viéramos lo que estabas haciendo.

\- Dijo el que no quería ni dejarnos ver los primeros conciertos de su banda en su día – utilizó un tono repelente para decir aquello.

\- Sí, pero yo soy más listo y aún así me las ingeniaba para acabar sabiendo cuáles eran tus diseños cuando se hacían exposiciones en el instituto – aquello se lo dijo aprovechando su nueva posición, acercando su cabeza a la suya para intentar que pareciera confidencial.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

\- Oye, el tiempo que me pasaba con la boca cerrada en algo lo tenía que invertir. Otra cosa es que luego no dijera nada…

Aquella noticia la sorprendió. Durante los últimos años de instituto de ambos había acabado volviéndose relativamente imposible tratar con él hasta el punto en el que había llegado a agradecer que no estuvieran juntos por aquel entonces. La mitad de las veces era imposible tener una conversación en la que respondiera con algo más que no fuera un "si" o un "no".

\- Claro, como no podéis hacer dos cosas a la vez no podías participar en conversaciones y controlarlos a los demás desde las alturas al mismo tiempo. Ahora todo tiene sentido… y yo todos estos años pensando que solamente era que habías pasado una etapa antisocial.

\- Exacto, era todo un plan – ojalá hubiera sido así y no se hubiera pasado tanto tiempo haciendo el idiota como solía decir su hermano pequeño.

\- Oye… - cambió de tema, girando la cabeza para observarlo mientras que caminaban-. Todavía es pronto, ¿por qué no te quedas hoy conmigo?

\- Contando que lo último que me ha dicho mi padre es que él se ofrecía a cubrirme porque hasta a él le sigue dando miedo tu madre no creo que cuente con que vuelva tan siquiera de una pieza…

\- Bueno… - se encogió de hombros, sin poder evitar sonreír -, algún motivo tiene que tener mi padre para llevar tanto tiempo escondido en Kyoto… No creo yo que le tenga tanta afición a la investigación.

* * *

 **Guest:** lo sé, es parte de un plan del mal para que el día que sea de verdad no se lo esperen ni ellos, lo confieso jajajajaja Eso y que la anterior vez no estaba la cosa para emparanoiarlo a él y me quedé con las ganas de darle un buen susto para reírme un rato. Mimi es la especialista en esos temas, todos lo sabemos. Tiene un doctorado en tocamiento de narices, Taichi solo tiene el máster por el momento no llega a tal nivel de profesionalidad.

Y me voy a tomar lo de las pausas en la conversaciones como un cumplido, porque es la total y absoluta intención que tienen. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y faltaría más que tuvieras que sentirte fatal por comentar poco, cada uno cuando puede que yo lo agradezco muchísimo igual ❤❤

 **Nika:** me la van a acabar poniendo por ahí un día que salga de noche y tendré que salirme del local a llorar de risa fuera para no tener que dar explicaciones. Está asumido, tú tranquila XD

 **AnnaBolena04** : bueno, al menos no soy la única que anda emitiendo sonidos fuera de la frecuencia habitual... Solo que cada cual por motivos diferentes... Y ahora, si me disuculpas *se coloca los tapones ante lo que se avecina tras la lectura de este capítulo*.

Culpable, esta vez no me voy a molestar en negártelo :D

Y culpable también en el corte de la conversación jajaja Sabes que tenía que hacerlo, al igual que en este tenía que cortar en lo que sea que le ha dicho Toshiko a su marido, aunque CLARO, después de lo que ha tenido que escuchar ella... cofcofcofcof

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Toshiko FTW. Ahí manteniendo firmes a todos pasen los años que pasen.

Yo suelo tolerarla cuando estoy de noche por ahí, sino es muy raro que la escuche. Así que cuando el otro día me atacó en una lista aleatoria de música - y empezó a perseguirme cuando voy hasta a por el pan - casi me muero yo solita y llegados a este punto, tuve que hacerlo jajaja Y obviamente tenía que ser en boca de Mimi porque sino no le pega a ninguno más de todos ellos.

A mí en esta historia ya se me han alejado algo de edad, pero me gusta moverme más o menos cerca, porque creo que así me cuesta menos escribirlos y ponerme en sus cabezas. De hecho, la que escribí de ellos adolescentes en el fondo he acabado haciéndola gracias a interactuar a diario con gente en ese rango de edades que me dejó verlo todo desde esa perspectiva.

Y en general para todos, ¡muchísimas gracias por las review! Sois todos un amor aunque me amenacéis con tirarme cosas a la cabeza... soy consciente de que me las merezco la mayoría de las veces ❤❤❤❤


	77. Es culpa mía

A pesar de que el Tokio hacía menos calor del que habían tenido en el sur, la noche todavía no había refrescado lo suficiente como para tener que quedarse en el interior. Por eso se había quedado en la terraza del apartamento sin nada mejor que hacer que dejar que le diera el aire un poco mientras que pensaba en la conversación que había tenido horas antes.

Posiblemente hubiera sido mejor enfocarla de otra forma, pero no había tenido tampoco el tiempo y, siendo realistas, ni siquiera lo había pensado antes de llevarlo a cabo. Había tenido suerte y a pesar de todo, había salido todo bien. No contaba con que hubiera sido de otra forma, aunque quizás pudiera sonar demasiado confiado, pero, a aquellas alturas las cosas deberían de ser de aquella forma.

Quizás en otro tiempo, si es que había llegado a oídos de Toshiko todo lo que había ido pasando, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes y en vez de estar allí ahora mismo tomando el aire estaría con un macetero en la cabeza. era consciente de ello y sabía que, además, no podría quejarse porque se lo tendría más que merecido. Aunque, conociendo a Sora era bastante posible que no tuviera realmente gran idea de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Se apoyó en el metal de la barandilla, quedándose mirando distraído hacia el cielo, iluminado por las luces de la ciudad de tal forma que prácticamente no se podía ver nada en él. Habían sido muchas las veces que los dos habían actuado erróneamente. Ahora veía las cosas de forma diferente, había pasado el suficiente tiempo para verlas en frío y para poder pensar que lo que entonces le parecía la opción más lógica no era más que un error tras otro.

A fin de cuentas, no era un adolescente, al menos no en cuanto a edad se respectaba, por mucho que en ocasiones se le diera muy bien comportarse como tal. Bajando la mirada la calle y sintiendo los pasos de Sora en la habitación que había dejado atrás minutos atrás, no pudo evitar que un recuerdo viniera a su cabeza.

* * *

 ** _2005_**

* * *

 _\- ¿Cómo está?_

 _La voz de Takeru hizo que girase la cabeza para encontrarse con la expresión preocupada en la cara del chico, observando desde la puerta a Hikari, la cual apenas unos minutos antes se había desplomado delante de todos ellos con la frente ardiendo._

 _\- No le ha bajado todavía la fiebre – fue su única respuesta antes de volver a girarse hacia ella._

 _\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer si no le baja? – caminó hasta colocarse al lado de la pelirroja, observando todavía desde allí a la amiga de ambos._

 _\- No tengo ni idea… No creo que esto sea algo que se arregle llevándonosla a las carreras al hospital más cercano – no, no iba a ser esa la solución._

 _La solución iba a ser que su hermano entrara de nuevo por aquella puerta en perfecto estado. Y, aunque se negaba a decirlo en voz alta de nuevo, empezaba a estar seriamente preocupada de que aquello no pudiera ser así. Distraía ante ese pensamiento, se quedó con la vista perdida en la ventana, llegando a sobresaltarse cuando sintió la mano del chico sobre su brazo._

 _\- Vete si quieres a descansar, nosotros nos quedamos con ella – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Tampoco tiene que haber sido el mejor de los días para ti…_

 _\- Ni para mí, ni para nadie – acabó por asentir a lo que decía._

 _Poco podía hacer ella por Hikari que no pudiera hacer también Takeru y, llegados a ese punto, casi que prefería dejarlo a él con ella. Además, no podía negar lo que había dicho él, tampoco estaba siendo el día del que mejores recuerdos iba a guardar. Eso podía afirmarlo desde ya y algo le decía que aún le quedaba bastante para poder irse a dormir._

 _Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con la cabeza hecha un hervidero de ideas. Había pasado todo demasiado rápido y parecía que todavía no había tenido tiempo de asimilar nada. Simplemente seguía haciendo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer y nada más._

 _Aprovechó el momento en el que parecía que todos seguían pensando que se había quedado con Hikari para permitirse unos minutos a solas del resto del mundo. Únicamente pasando a comprobar que Biyomon estuviera descansando dónde la había dejado. Siguió de largo, necesitando que le diera el aire, notando que las paredes del estudio de Koushiro la ahogaban, saliendo a la terraza._

 _Hasta ahí había llegado._

 _En cuestión de un par de días todo a su alrededor había dejado de tener sentido. Nada de lo que la rodeaba parecía ser del todo real y a la vez ese cielo cada vez más negro que se había apoderado de la ciudad no hacía más que decirle lo contrario. En cuestión de horas había visto como su propia compañera la rechaza y no quería saber nada de ella, había pasado por una de las situaciones más incómodas de su vida en el bosque y prefería ni siquiera acordar de aquello mientras que Meiko no había movido ni un solo dedo por ayudarla cuando precisamente ella se había visto envuelta en todo aquello por intentar recuperar a Meicoomon. Y para colmo… No, no quería tan siquiera pensar en ello._

 _Cerró los ojos._

 _\- ¿Cómo está Hikari?_

 _Abrió los ojos._

 _\- Igual. Tu hermano se ha quedado con ella._

 _Mantuvo la mirada fija en el horizonte de la ciudad, ahora completamente oscuro, pudiendo ver únicamente por el rabillo del ojo que se apoyaba también en la barandilla en silencio. No giró la cabeza para observarlo más directamente. Tampoco dijo nada más ella, no al menos hasta que lo escuchó hablar de nuevo._

 _\- ¿Y tú? – volvió a preguntar pasados unos minutos._

 _No respondió. Simplemente se mantuvo mirando hacia la nada, intentando no pensar en nada más, aunque parecía que aquel día iba a resultarle completamente imposible. Había demasiadas cosas que la estaban abrumando a la vez, desde demasiados frentes. No tenía tan siquiera ganas de tener una conversación en aquellos momentos._

 _\- Es culpa mía – volvió a hablar Yamato ante el silencio de ella-. Yo hice que todos perdiéramos el tiempo al ponerme a discutir con Taichi. Tenía razón, la única solución a todo esto es acabar de una vez con todos con Meicoomon. Y ahora, por mi culpa, también con Gatomon – hizo una pausa-. Si no fuera por mi estupidez tampoco estaríamos en esta situación. No habría tenido que mandar a Omegamon a cubrirnos y se habría salvado._

 _Solo aquellas palabras hicieron que finalmente girase la cabeza, observándolo por fin. Ahora había cambiado las tornas y el que tenía la vista fija en la nada era el chico. Permaneció en silencio, intentando controlar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta durante todo aquel tiempo, solo hablando cuando por fin se sintió capaz._

 _\- Tú al menos hiciste algo – le dijo finalmente._

 _\- Sí, estorbar. Si no fuera por mí las cosas serían diferentes…_

 _\- No digas eso._

 _\- ¿Y qué otra quieres que diga? Se supone que ahora estoy yo aquí intentando ocupar un hueco que no tendría que existir cuando tendría que haber sido yo y no él el que…_

 _\- Cállate – lo corto de golpe. ¿Por qué si estaba tan segura de lo que iba a decir le sabía tan mal? ¿Por qué no podía evitar sentirse horriblemente por tan siquiera tener aquella idea? -. Si no hubiera mandado a Omegamon a ayudaros a vosotros dos, ¿qué habría pasado? Si algo ha hecho bien por una vez en su vida Taichi ha sido eso… Y de verdad que solo espero que esté bien…. Que esté bien y que vuelva con nosotros. Pero gracias a lo que hizo estás tú aquí._

 _Finalmente, vio que giraba la cabeza, observándola con una expresión que ni siquiera ella sería capaz de descifrar._

 _\- Gracias a eso estás aquí… Y no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de eso… - ni siquiera sabía de dónde estaba sacando las fuerzas para decir aquello en voz alta-. Si en vez de él llegas a ser tú el que hubiera caído yo no sé… - negó con la cabeza sin terminar la frase._

 _Adoraba a su mejor amigo por encima de todas las cosas, pero aquello era diferente. ¿Para qué se iba a molestar en ocultar aquellas cosas a esas alturas? Estaban solos, no creía que le estuviera diciendo nada que no supiera. Por otra parte, se sentía el peor ser de aquel mundo por estar reconociendo aquello, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?_

 _La estaba mirando sin ser capaz de asimilar ni media palabra de todo lo que había dicho. Aquello era lo último que hubiera pensar escuchar en aquel momento, más bien contaba con que le hubiera dado la razón. No llevaba precisamente el mejor historial de comportamiento para con ella desde hacía una buena temporada. Y, sin lugar a dudas, en los últimos días aún mes. Cuando se había dado cuenta finalmente de lo que un par de días atrás le pasaba a Sora casi se había querido ir a dar cabezazos, ¿cómo había podido ser tan sumamente idiota de no darse cuenta? Era obvio que el rechazo por parte de Biyomon era lo que había provocado todo aquello, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? No solo eso, sino que había conseguido ponerla todavía de peor humor._

 _Al final pasarse un buen rato bajo el agua por culpa de Metalseadramon le debía de haber venido bien para refrescarse las ideas, aunque quizá debería haber durado algo más para terminar de hacerlo del todo. Ni siquiera al terminar de ver la última forma de Biyomon pasar por encima de ellos en aquel momento le había servido para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando delante de sus narices._

 _Y ahora, de repente, ella le decía aquello. Y se había quedado completamente congelado sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había sido capaz de disimular la expresión en su cara. Cuando habían estado en el bosque horas atrás tampoco había capaz de decir gran cosa, y aunque intentara echarle la culpa a la digimon nadie se iba a creer eso._

 _La vio volver a desviar la mirada hacia la nada, acabando por agachar ligeramente la cabeza unos segundos, dejando que el pelo le hiciera de cortina, solo para poco después asentir y despegarse de la barandilla._

 _\- Vuelvo dentro – sin duda, no tenía nada más que hablar allí. Era la eterna dinámica de ellos dos. Y se podía resumir en ella metiendo la pata por hablar de más sobre lo que debía. Debería de haberlo aprendido años atrás._

 _Ni siquiera le dijo nada más, simplemente echando a andar en dirección hacia la puerta para entrar y olvidarse de todo aquello. Sin embargo, no llegó a conseguirlo ya que una mano se cerró en torno a su brazo, reteniéndola a su lado._

* * *

Y ya que estamos, pues lo comento en general. Sí, por fin he hecho referencia a que Meiko existió. Pero probablemente sea la primera y la última vez que haga referencia a ella a no ser que haga algún otro fb a esta época. No es que le tenga odio, simplemente, no me aportó nada. Y espero no ofender a nadie, pero en cuanto a lo que a mí respecta, su papel se basó en ser la eterna damisela en apuros cuya respuesta a todo es llorar y esperar que alguien le saqué las castañas del fuego. Hikari y Takeru con sus 7-8 añitos en la primera temporada lloraban menos y eran más útiles...

 **AnnaBolena04:** sí, esos chillidos me parecían a mí que eran los que me iban a llegar. De ahí los tapones... Y yo ahora me voy alejando porque este fin de capítulo huele a corte y no a que acabe ahí el flashback... Y claro, también me huele a sillas y mesas volando hacia mi cabeza... Esperemos que te siga durando el modo chillido intenso por los anteriores y que así esperes a mañana por la mañana a tirarme algo.

Ya sabes que me gusta hacerte despertar de buen humor y me guardo lo mejor para esa hora jajajaja -se va alejando para esconderte en su escondite a prueba de mesas.


	78. Ven

_Giró la cabeza hacia Yamato, interrogante, no entendiendo a qué venía ahora aquello. No se atrevió a decir nada más, tampoco tenía más qué decirle ya. Solo había necesitado decirlo en voz alta, aunque ya podía ver que no había servido absolutamente para nada._

 _\- Perdóname – le dijo de repente pillándola desprevenida-. Por todo, no solo por haber actuado como un verdadero idiota días atrás._

 _Ahora fue ella la que no pudo controlar la cara de sorpresa ante sus palabras, mirándolo sorprendida, acabando por bajar la cabeza para fijarse en la mano de él sobre su brazo, dejando la vista fija en aquella imagen._

 _O al menos hasta que, aún sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento, notó cómo se movía, girándose hacia ella para poder llevar con más facilidad la otra mano hasta su rostro y obligarla a mirarlo de nuevo._

 _\- Por favor – habló de nuevo._

 _No pudo más que asentir muy levemente, casi incluso sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para poder enfadarse realmente por lo ocurrido con él y Taichi en el bosque, pero no era eso lo que le importaba, sino que hubiera un "todo" en sus palabras. Todo. Un todo que se desvaneció cuando fue consciente de que aunque ya la había hecho mirarlo no había retirado la mano de su rostro, provocando que notara cómo empezaban a arderle las mejillas, sin poder apartar la mirada de la suya._

 _Y entonces pasó, entonces volvió a la realidad. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, cuando vio que por fin se había atrevido a dar el paso y acercarse algo más hacia ella, cuando por fin estaba a punto de pasar lo que ella llevaba años queriendo que volviera a pasar… volvió a la realidad. Volvió a ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y antes de que pudiera besarla echó la cabeza hacia atrás._

 _\- No tengo nada que perdonarte – dijo por fin, recuperando el control sobre sus propias acciones._

 _No era el lugar, no era el momento. Y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Por eso cuando dio un paso atrás para poder escaparse de su contacto, la dejó ir sin más._

 _\- Voy a ver cómo están los demás – le dijo antes de huir de allí, literalmente, saliendo con paso rápido antes de arrepentirse de haberse echado hacia atrás. Antes de ser capaz de reconocerse a sí misma que aunque no fuera el momento, podría llegar a darle igual._

 _Cuando volvió a entrar no se atrevió tan siquiera a mirar hacia atrás, girando en dirección hacia el pasillo y viendo, de repente, otro par de ojos fijos en ella._

 _\- De verdad… Yo no sé qué voy a hacer contigo – la voz de Mimi había sido lo único que se había podido escuchar._

 _Confuso todavía por lo que había ocurrido segundos antes, Yamato no pudo más que volver a apoyarse en la barandilla, quedándose mirando hacia la nada. Solo terminando por bajar la vista hacia unas gafas que aún estaban en su poder y que pesaban más de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar._

* * *

Aquel recuerdo había llegado a su cabeza sin que pudiera evitarlo mientras que observaba a Sora distraída en su habitación, revolviendo entre sus cajones, protestando por lo bajo. Habían vuelto dando un paseo tranquilamente hasta allí, sin prisa, aprovechando que las noches todavía tenían una temperatura agradable, y él llevaba un rato divertido a costa de los estreses de ella por no ser capaz de encontrar nada todavía.

Cuando se había apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza, no había podido que su cabeza se escapara varios años atrás y que aquel momento apareciera tan nítido en su cabeza como si hubiera pasado minutos atrás. Cómo se había merecido cada una de las huidas de ella por aquel entonces… Eso solo lo sabía él.

Sonrió aún más, ahora de forma divertida cuando la vio venir hacia él con cara de resignación.

\- ¿No aparece? – ni siquiera recordaba lo que ella habia estado buscado.

\- No, y yo ya he sacado todo de las maletas.

\- No te preocupes, ya echaré yo un vistazo a ver si se ha quedado en mi casa – aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que fuera, claro, no le sería complicado reconocer algo que pudiera pertenecerle a ella.

Asintió cruzando los brazos, dándose por vencida y quedándose mirando hacia la calle desde allí, distraída. Acabó alargando la mano hacia ella, echándole hacia atrás un mechón de cabello que el aire estaba empeñado en poner delante de la cara, viéndola girarse automáticamente hacia él con una ligera sonrisilla.

\- ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Hasta arriba de trabajo, como siempre. Creo que Haru mirándome mal todos estos días no es solo por el moreno… - negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿No se supone que también te mandaron a ti cosas mientras que no estabas?

\- Sí, pero ahora tenemos lo nuevo… Me parece a mí que como no coja el ritmo de nuevo rápido voy a tener que pasarme unas cuantas noches sin dormir para poder ponerme al día.

\- Espero que no, que luego te acabas revolviendo y nos das un susto a todos – hablaba siendo plenamente consciente del doble sentido de esas palabras, tanto para él como para ella.

\- Pues… lamento informarte que no vas a poder escaparte al medio día para ver si estoy bien esta vez – bromeó ligeramente, recordando perfectamente aquel día.

\- Total… para que me eches de vuelta porque no hago falta – le dijo con tono ofendido, intentando no pensar tampoco en una interpretación más seria de sus palabras.

\- Porque no me hacías falta – movió los hombros ligeramente, en un gesto coqueto, ladeando también la cabeza a la vez.

\- Vale, vale… Puedo irme a mi casa si quieres, ¿eh? – retrocedió unos pasos, en dirección hacia la puerta.

\- Tú quédate ahí que estás muy bien dónde estás – alargó las manos para coger las de él y tirar de nuevo hacia ella.

Dejándose arrastrar por ella, no dijo nada, pero a punto estuvo de dejar de tener cuidado con las palabras y añadir un "ojalá pudiera quedarme", pero sabía que no era un buen terreno al que llevar aquella conversación. Simplemente, cuando quedó delante de ella, se liberó de su agarre, pero solo para cogerla por la cintura, dejándola pegada a él.

\- Mañana he quedado en ir a ver a mi madre y a mi hermano, ¿quieres venir? – le dijo esquivando sus propios pensamientos, entretenido en estudiar mejor los rasgos de ella, como si no los supiera de memoria ya.

\- No lo sé, algo me dice que voy a tener demasiado qué hacer estos días – no pudo evitar hacer una ligera mueca de fastidio.

\- No pasa nada, al final haberte quedado conmigo te va a traer más dolores de cabeza de los que esperabas.

\- ¿Y qué? Ojalá hubiera podido ser más tiempo. Prefiero un par de meses de trabajo infernales a… - no terminó la frase, siendo cortada por los labios de él sobre los suyos. Sonrió a mitad del resto de él, aprovechando para posar sus manos sobre los brazos de Yamato-. Debería de enfadarme por esta costumbre tuya de cortarme a media frase – dijo aún sin haber abierto los ojos a medio camino entre una sonrisa.

\- Puedes enfadarte si quieres, mientras ese sea el motivo de tu enfado me parece perfecto - movió ligeramente sus dedos en la espalda de ella-. Solían ocurrírsete motivos mucho menos de mi agrado antes para enfadarte conmigo.

\- Sí, seguro que eran ocurrencia mía – contestó abriendo por fin los ojos-. Todo invención mía.

\- Totalmente… Yo, desde luego que no sería porque hubiera dicho nada. Venga, intenta acusarme de eso – arrastró las manos algo más hacia arriba y hacia los laterales solo para pillarla desprevenida así y pincharla con los dedos en las costillas.

\- ¡Para! – protestó revolviéndose sin poder evitarlo. Se quedó mirando para él, acabando por reírse al acordarse del episodio vivido con Mimi el otro día, sin hacer referencia al numerito de inspección de manos que le había hecho-. Tuve visita en el estudio de Mimi, estaba distraída y según la escuché hablar me puse a mirar si se había quedado alguna pantalla encendida.

La declaración de ella le sacó una carcajada al rubio sin poder evitarlo. Él sabía lo que era eso, y había llegado a vivir la situación opuesta. Asintió a lo que ella le decía.

\- Es peor estar tranquilamente en casa en la otra punta del país y que esa agua y taladrante voz suene de repente en mitad del salón. Créeme, poco me falto para irme a nado de allí del susto. Bastante idea tenía yo de que tuviera un maldito programa en la televisión…

\- Pues ahora creo que debes de ser uno de los espectadores más asiduos – podía imaginarse perfectamente la escena y no podía más que reírse-. ¿Has empezado las negociaciones con ella ya?

\- No, creo que no tengo moral para tenerla frente a frente ni siquiera con lo que está en juego. Y cuando hablamos de llevarme un buen mordisco debería de motivarme algo más, pero creo que tengo claras mis prioridades por el momento.

\- Te entiendo, yo también me arriesgaría al mordisco, tiene pinta de tener mejores consecuencias.

Todavía con la risa floja por la conversación tan lógica y coherente que estaban teniendo y, por desgracia, tal real hizo por alejarse de él y poder volver a la barandilla con la intención de poder aprovechar el aire fresco, sin poder llegar a hacerlo al notar que la sujetaba por el brazo para impedirle la escapada.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que vas?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tengo permiso para que me dé un poco el aire? – sin poder evitarlo sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida-. Yo no soy uno de esos… elementos que te has buscado en el sur a los que no les queda más remedio que hacerte caso, ¿eh?

\- Sí, como si esos me hicieran mucho caso – negó con la cabeza arrastrando la mano por el brazo de ella hasta acabar llegando a su mano.

Bajó la mirada siguiendo los movimientos de él, sin decir nada, simplemente acabado por morderse ligeramente el labio inferior en un intento de sonrisa antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia él.

\- Ven – acabó por decirle antes de tirar de él de nuevo hacia el interior. A fin de cuentas, solo le quedaban apenas unos días a su lado tal y como estaban las cosas ahora. Después, ni siquiera ella era capaz de intentar volver a pensar en una situación de tanta estabilidad como hasta aquel día.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** porque si no te pego un corte no me quedo a gusto y lo sabes. No puedo engañar a nadie. Yo soy feliz pegando cortes sean del tipo que sean, hasta en los fb, ya lo sabes... Cortes en las conversaciones, en los flashback, en las situaciones, en los capítulos que parecen que van a ir más lejos de dónde van... A la que va a venir a gritarle que no sabe lo que va a hacer con ella Mimi es a mí sin duda alguna... - sigue escondiéndose poquito a poquito por si acaso.

Un poquito de orgullo por parte de ella no venía para nada mal ahí y lo sabes tan bien como yo ❤

 **Epic Crystal Night:** esto es todo una conspiración a nivel mundial para que al final la única que no lo sepa, aparte de Takeru, sea ella. Está claro... Yo creo que Toshiko con dejar a su marido con las neuronas parpadeando con la información que le va a soltar tras haberlo despertado se va a quedar a gusto, luego, si eso le contamos que tiene asustado al resto de personajes de la historia y seguro que se siente realizada y se le olvida un rato La Noticia xDDD

 **Enrique:** alguien tiene que imponer orden a toda esa tropa jajajaja Al menos parece que esa faceta tiene toda la pinta de haberla heredado la hija. Yo también, lo poquito que han enseñado de ellos siempre me ha gustado mucho y aquí me gusta tirar mucho con la relación de ellos dos. Me alegro de que pienses igual❤


	79. Pinchas, Ishida

Ese pensamiento la hizo cambiar la expresión del rostro sin poder evitarlo, agradeciendo que no podía verla al ir detrás de ella. Había intentado llevar aquello de la mejor forma posible, manteniendo su cabeza siempre ocupada, no queriendo tener que darle vueltas, pero había ocasiones en las que no podía evitarlo.

A pesar de todo, cuando finalmente atravesaron de nuevo la puerta de la terraza, volviendo a encontrarse en el interior de la habitación fingió no estar pensando en nada de todo aquello y, cuando se giró hacia él, lo hizo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Te parece bonito llevar ya tres días aquí y haber tenido tiempo para todos menos para mí? – así, exacto, como si no pasara nada.

Yamato arqueó una ceja, a pesar de saber que no hablaba en serio, principalmente porque había estado con ella en los ratos libres que habían tenido ayudándola a poner un poco de orden, y en parte por seguir un poco el juego.

\- Ya sabes que soy alguien muy ocupado y estoy altamente solicitado. Así que si quieres algo de tiempo vas a tener que darme un buen motivo para que te haga hueco en mi ajetreado día a día.

\- No, si lo peor es que algo de verdad sí que es – tuvo que admitirlo-. Menos mal que la de la mente creativa soy yo, que si dependemos del de ciencias de mente cuadriculada no sé yo qué sería de nosotros…

\- Ya, no te veo protestar demasiado cuando es el de ciencias el que toma la iniciativa en las cosas – no pudo evitar el comentario, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado con un cierto aire de prepotencia que provocó que ella entrecerrase los ojos para lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa.

No pudiendo más que reírse de nuevo ante la cara que le puso ella decidió que lo mejor iba a ser dejarse de hacer tanto el tonto y aprovechar realmente el tiempo como no iba a poder hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Tiempo que ya había pasado más veces lejos de ella, pero que aquella vez iba a ser completamente diferente. Ahora ya sabía exactamente lo que era convivir con ella día tras día. E iba a saber por primera vez lo que era no poder hacerlo durante cinco largos meses.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, centrándose en uno mucho más agradable, el de que a pesar de todo aquella sería la última vez que tendría que hacerlo. Ante aquella idea sí que terminó de acercarse a ella, haciéndola levantar la cabeza hacia él para, por fin, besarla en condiciones. Quizás de una manera en la que su subconsciente lo estuviera traicionando y queriendo decirle más cosas de las que podía hacer de palabra.

No tardó en sentir los finos dedos de ella colocarse tras su cuello, a la altura de su nuca, mientras que la otra mano se colaba bajo su brazo para poder dejarla en su espalda. Dio unos pasos, haciéndola retroceder hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con el colchón, separándose entonces de ella para, con la mano que tenía posada sobre su cintura, darle un ligero empujón para que terminara de caer.

Lo soltó, dejándose empujar, usando sus manos para quedar al principio sentada, con las manos apoyadas, teniendo que ceder finalmente cuando por fin comenzó a reclinarse sobre de ella, de forma lenta, apoyando primero una rodilla sobre la cama y luego empezando a hacerla echarse hacia atrás del todo al bajar también él. Quedándose medio a su lado, medio reclinado sobre ella, la dejó llevar una mano hasta su rostro, acariciando con cuidado la mejilla, llegando a pasar con suavidad su dedo índice sobre el labio inferior del chico, manteniendo en todo momento sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

\- ¿Qué va a ser de mí sin ti todo este tiempo? – acabó por preguntar Sora en un murmullo sin poder evitarlo.

Tardó en decir nada a modo de respuesta. No podía evitar mirarla tras haberla escuchado decir aquello y sentir la necesidad de contarle las novedades sobre Chofu, pero no quería hacerlo así. tenía que evitar hacerlo así. Quería hacerlo en el momento apropiado. Por suerte, siempre había sido bueno intentando mantener una expresión neutra.

\- Cinco meses pasan volando, ya lo verás. Cuando te des cuenta estaré de vuelta y más con todo lo que vas a tener que hacer aquí – le dijo, aprovechando la mano con la que no se estaba apoyando para darle un suave toquecito en la nariz.

\- Cuatro me han pasado demasiado rápido – bajó sus dedos por la barbilla y cuello de él, dejándolos cerrados sobre el cuello de su camiseta.

Sonrió ante el comentario de ella, quizás de una forma algo ambigua, pero decidiendo esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos antes de que lo traicionaran finalmente. No esperó a que fuera Sora quien tirara de él hacia abajo cuando cerró los dedos en torno a la tela, sino que recordó la distancia que los separaba antes.

Era la distracción que necesitaba para no decirle algo que no debiera antes de tiempo. Se tomó su tiempo con aquel beso sin querer acelerar las cosas, sin querer dejarse llevar demasiado pronto, intentando centrarse únicamente en el momento. Posando una mano sobre su cuello, fue bajándola poco a poco, aprovechando toda la piel expuesta por el escote del vestido que llevaba, llegando a los botones de éste. Aprovechando ese momento para coger aire, se separó de ella, observándola mientras que empezaba a soltarlos poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo con cara uno de ellos ante la atenta mirada de ella.

En ocasiones, cuando se tomaba las cosas con tanta lentitud no negaría que llevaba realmente a desesperarla, contrastando con las veces que apenas tenía tiempo de reaccionar, pero aquella vez fue diferente. Aquella vez pudo ir dándose cuenta de que casi a la vez que él iba soltándolos poco a poco su pulso se iba acelerando. Una vez se hubo deshecho de todos, tampoco se dejó llevar por las prisas, simplemente se limitó a acariciar poco a poco la piel que había quedado al descubierto.

Se concentró en fijarse en la expresión de ella mientras tanto, sobre todo cuando no se limitó a las zonas que los botones sueltos habían dejado al descubierto, sino colando la mano por dejado de la prenda, recorriéndola lentamente. Sintió como llevaba las manos a su espalda, tirando con ambas de su camiseta para quitársela, ayudándola a hacerlo incorporándose ligeramente para sacársela por la cabeza. El contacto con la piel de ella lo hizo notar un cosquilleo que poco tenía que ver con el deseo en esos momentos.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, volviendo a inclinarse para besarla, ahora de manera más intensa, menos delicada notando cómo rápidamente respondía, aprovechando que el vestido había quedado desabrochado del todo para poder dejar las piernas en torno a su cintura. Se separó de ella, mirándola unos segundos antes de empezar a recorrer su cuello con sus labios notando como su piel se erizaba bajo sus labios.

Enredando sus dedos en su cabello se limitó a dejarse hacer en esos momentos, disfrutando simplemente de las sensaciones que despertaba en ella, olvidándose de aquellos pensamientos poco agradables sobre la separación de meses que tenían prácticamente encima. Tiró de él hacia ella, de nuevo reclamando un beso, con necesidad. No se apartó hasta que la falta de aire la obligó a hacerlo, aprovechando el momento para cambiar las tornas y hacer que fuera él quien quedara tumbado.

Aprovechando su nueva libertad de movimiento aprovechó para dejar caer el vestido al suelo, olvidándose de él por completo. Al igual que había hecho el chico antes, no se colocó encima, aprovechando el fácil acceso que permitía estar ladeada su lado, empezando a rozar son sus uñas toda la piel descubierta al haberle quitado la camiseta. Bajó por el cuello y se entreteniéndose en los huesos de la clavícula, bajando aún más llevando sus caricias hasta el cierre de los pantalones de él, soltándolo sin mucha complicación, lanzándole una mirada divertida antes de colar la mano en su interior viendo cómo cerraba los ojos automáticamente, dejando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Aprovechó el momento para besar su cuello, teniendo libre acceso a él ahora, subiendo hasta la línea de la mandíbula. Se acercó hasta el oído de Yamato, soltando una pequeña risita antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Pinchas, Ishida – le susurró antes de apartarse rápidamente, intentando quedar fuera de su alcance, cambiando el rumbo de sus besos hacia el torso ahora escuchándolo reírse por su comentario.

Fue a decirle algo a modo de respuesta, pero no llegó a hacerlo, entreabriendo la boca buscando algo más de aire por culpa de los movimientos de ella, intentando dejarla simplemente hacer y estarse quieto, por mucho que le costara.

Los labios de ella sobre su piel parecían dejar un rastro de ardor allá dónde besaba a medida que se desplazaba. Solo volvió a abrir los ojos cuando la sintió apartarse de él, volviendo a incorporarse con aire divertida antes de llevar ahora ambas manos a la cintura de la ropa que le quedaba puesta a él, librándose de toda ella a la vez. Aprovechándose de su nueva posición, se apartó hacia atrás cuando vio que intentaba cogerla, impidiéndoselo.

Divertida por ello negó con la cabeza, no siempre iba a ser él quien llevara la voz cantante en aquellas situaciones. Volviendo a inclinarse sobre el chico, posando ambas manos por encima de sus hombros, sobre las sábanas quedándose a escasa distancia de su rostro, acabando por sonreír al mantenerle la mirada, simplemente fijándose en lo que podía transmitirle con ella. Bajó del todo la cabeza iniciando de nuevo un beso en sus labios justo antes de pasar una de sus piernas por encima de su cadera, para quedarse encima. Apenas tardó unos segundos en sentir un brazo de en torno a su cintura, sujetándola donde estaba para que no se pudiera apartar mientras que la otra mano, a tientas, buscaba el cierre de la ropa interior de ella, encontrándolo pero sin conseguir soltarlo.

No tenía especialmente demasiada paciencia e aquellas situaciones y, a pesar de que parecía que Sora tenía toda la intención de no dejarlo moverse todavía, poco podía hacer cuando de intentar impedirle moverse se trataba y no tardó en incorporarse, quedando sentado con ella aún sobre él.

\- Eh – protestó-. Eso no se vale – intentó poner su mejor cara de enfadada, la cual se le fue al traste inmediatamente al aprovecharse de su nueva posición y de la situación de él colocándose mejor con un estudiado movimiento de cadera viendo cómo volvía a cerrar los ojos sin poder evitarlo, cerrando con más fuerza el brazo que tenía en torno a ella.

\- ¿Y esto sí? – acabó diciéndole volviendo a intentar ahora librase del cierre.

\- Eso, es culpa tuya, por ser un poco inútil – se rió de él sin poder evitarlo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para besar de nuevo su cuello.

Aprovechó el momento para hacer un nuevo intento, consiguiéndolo por fin, dejando que viera como sonreía de medio lado satisfecho por solo haber necesitado tres intentos para desabrochar la prenda. La chica no se molestó en ocultar una ligera risa ante aquello, echándose un poco hacia atrás dejando sus brazos caer al ver que llevaba las manos a sus hombros, empezando a deslizar los tirantes poco a poco hacia abajo hasta que finalmente pudo quitárselo.

Pasando ambas manos ahora por su espalda al descubierto no tardó en tirar de ella contra él, pegándose antes de por fin conseguir volver a recuperar la posición de ventaja, dejándola ahora a ella tumbada. Imitando las acciones de ella anteriores fue su turno de poder comenzar a explotar el cuerpo de la chica sin impedimentos textiles, centrándose en las zonas más sensibles, sonriendo confiadamente al escucharla finalmente soltar un leve gemido al hacer algo más de presión con los labios en uno de los senos de ella, repitiendo la acción repetidas veces hasta acabar continuando su camino.

Cuando llegó a la última pieza de ropa interior se dejó finalmente de lentitudes y juegos, quitándosela y dejándola caer. Aprovechó el momento para observarla con la vista clavada en él y la respiración alterada. Dejándola recuperar el control de la situación como había pretendido al principio, la dejó colocarse de nuevo sobre él, quedándose aún sujeta por sus rodillas, sin hacerlo del todo aún.

Llevó las manos al rostro de ella, echándole el cabello hacia atrás aprovechando para dejar un beso en sus labios.

\- Yo sí que no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti estos cinco meses – fue lo último que dijo tras separarse de ella y terminar de dejarse caer con la cabeza en la almohada bajando las manos hasta la cadera de ella tirando de ella hacia abajo a la vez que ella también se movía para terminar de colocarse.

* * *

Llevaba unos días con los capítulos sueltos sin tenerlo todo junto dentro del mismo Word y me acabo de fijar que, por donde yo voy escribiendo, vamos por la página 240 ya OMG. Esta parte me está ocupando mucho más que la anterior y llevamos menos capítulos por el momento, como se nota que están siendo más largos que los de las anteriores historias. Tengo curiosidad por ver hasta dónde acabo llegando... xDDDDDD

Al igual que os digo que un día me voy a olvidar de actualizar muy seriamente solo por estar viciándome al word. No, no es que no esté o que se me haya hecho tarde o que no tenga el capítulo escrito, es cuando me vicio, me vicio T_T xDDDDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** venga, oye, es que tenemos que darle un poco de orgullo a la pobrecilla - y además, sabemos que se lo merece y ya no lo digo solo por mi versión de los hechos sino por el brillante comportamiento que tiene él solito en la propia serie sin que yo le rellene los huecos - y que sea capaz de mandarlo a paseo. No todo se arregla de repente, por mucho que le pueda ayudar ser estúpidamente guapo (llegados a este punto, seguro que eso todavía la pone de peor humor xDDD)

Me voy a apuntar el subir los capítulos en los que puedo peligrar o quiero asustar a alguien a primera hora, así me da tiempo a ir escapándome de ti por si acaso. Si lo sé, el famoso capítulo 26 y consecutivos, los hubiera dejado para esa hora jajajajaja

Hoy me libro de las acusaciones, ¿no? JA - se esfuma entre un montón de purpurina que tiene acumulada- ❤❤❤❤


	80. Correr

\- Ya verás, cuando vuelvas va a haber crecido un montón – Hikari acababa de dejar en el suelo a Dai mientras que se abanicaba con la mano.

El sol de media tarde no parecía querer darles tregua ni siquiera a aquellas alturas del mes y, que llevara toda la mañana entrándoles el sol por la ventana no ayudaba para nada a que la temperatura bajara.

\- Creo que ya ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi… La cual, no sé cómo dejaste que se lo llevara con él como salvoconducto, si me permites el comentario – cruzándose de brazos levantó la mirada de su sobrino.

\- Se aprovechó de que yo no estaba en casa, eso tenlo por seguro – riéndose por lo bajo se fijó en como el pequeño intentaba coger la capa de piel que recubría a Gabumon, queriendo tirar de ella para jugar.

\- Oye, para encima que voy a verte y me lo llevo conmigo para que se te caiga la baba un poco – se defendió Takeru desde el otro extremo del salón.

\- Ya, a verme… - puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Qué tal el parte informativo?

La risa de la madre de ambos hermanos fue la respuesta necesaria a todo aquello. Se había quedado sentada mientras que miraba hacia su nieto, viendo cómo ahora ya había conseguido cerrar sus dedos en torno a la piel y empezaba a dar pequeños tironcitos mientras que se reía.

\- No le culpes, si no fueras tan sumamente cerrado no tendríamos que usarlo a él para enterarnos de las cosas…

\- Aunque fuera pregonando por ahí lo que hago o dejo de hacer dudo que éste pudiera evitar venir a meter las narices dónde nadie lo llama.

\- Ahí te equivocas. Eres mi hermano, así que sí que me llama alguien – sonrió de medio lado mirando hacia Yamato-. ¿Dónde la has dejado, por cierto?

\- Hay una cosa que se llama trabajo, y creo que tiene bastante atrasado.

\- Debe de tenerlo, porque ayer uno que yo me sé no durmió en casa y apareció poco antes de venir hasta aquí – Hiroaki miró hacia atrás, habiéndose quedado apoyado en la ventana, quedándose así más cerca de Dai, levantando solo la vista hacia el mayor de sus hijos para ver como, efectivamente, empezaba a ponerse rojo, sacándole una carcajada-. Ahí lo tenéis, comandante y miembro del programa espacial y del equipo que pisó por primera vez Marte, rojo hasta las orejas.

Gruñendo algo por lo bajo, Yamato se alejó de todos ellos, yendo a sentarse en el otro extremo de la sala mientras que se reían. Su padre se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien a su costa desde que había vuelto. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de él? Era el único que sabía demasiadas cosas de todos los presentes.

\- Luego os quejáis de que no venga a veros más de un par de veces al año.

\- Claro que nos quejamos, cuando vienes a Tokio no sueles tenernos entre tus prioridades a no ser que quieras que alguien te vaya a buscar al aeropuerto – atacó de nuevo su hermano pequeño.

\- Takeru, deja tu hermano en paz – la voz de Natsuko, intentado no reírse demasiado de ellos dos, los distrajo-. Que ya tenéis una edad para estar todavía picándoos el uno al otro a todas horas…

\- Porque no lo has visto con mi hermano – Hikari no pudo aguantarse más, acabando por unirse ella también.

\- Lo de tu hermano y mi hijo es un tema aparte, Hikari. Son peor que un matrimonio que lleva casado cincuenta años… Te lo digo yo, que todavía he sido testigo de uno de los últimos episodios – todavía recordaba el numerito que había tenido que aguantar por ambos lados meses atrás cuando lo habían mandado, poco disimuladamente, de niñero de Taichi hasta Tanegashima.

Por suerte para todos, el tema había sido lo suficientemente importante también para él como para no poner pega alguna en dejarse involucrar en los dramas matrimoniales de aquellos dos, sabiendo que era una pieza importante para que los problemas de aquel momento de su hijo empezaran a solucionarse.

La risa de su nieto lo hizo distraerse, fijando la vista en el pequeño viendo como seguía empeñado en continuar tirando mientras que por el otro lado Gabumon intentaba librarse sin querer ser demasiado brusco, habiéndose unido Patamon a ellos, intentando mediar entre ambos. Sonrió, divertido ante lo que estaba viendo decidiendo que el niño tenía todas las de ganar y que aquella escena iba a acabar siendo digna de recordar.

\- Tú hermano ya tiene bastante con sus propios dramas como para acordarse de mí en estos días – Yamato acabó hablando de nuevo-. Estuve con ellos dos el otro día, ya me dijo que ya sabían el nombre del niño.

\- Sí, la abuela sigue enfadada con él porque quería que le pusieran otro nombre, pero ya sabes cómo es de cabezota… Y, además, me parece una muy buena opción. Ya sabes que todo eso le afectó bastante en su día.

\- Ya ves, hermanito – Takeru se acercó hasta él, asomándose desde detrás del sofá en el que estaba sentado, posando las manos en sus hombros-. Hasta tiene el nombre ya… mucho vas a tener que correr si quieres alcanzar a los demás.

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Qué os ha dado a todos ahora con eso!? – se revolvió, girándose lo suficiente como para darle un manotazo al otro para que apartara las manos.

Dejando de observar hacia el drama de los digimon y el niño unos segundos, decidió levantar la vista hacia los niños grandes de la sala. Hiroaki no pudo más que mirar hacia el mayor de ambos, notando divertido como saltaba con demasiada facilidad aquellos días cada vez que se le mencionaba el tema. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 **Junio 2017**

* * *

 _Había conseguido unos días de permiso por fin. Nadie le había puesto pegas en cuanto había dicho que el motivo de esa petición era que su hermano estaba a punto de ser padre. Apenas unas horas atrás el teléfono lo había despertado en mitad de la noche con la noticia de que su cuñada por fin se había puesto de parto._

 _\- Papá, ¿quieres calmarte? Por favor, si te pones así ahora no quiero saber cómo estarías el día que llegamos alguno de nosotros dos…_

 _\- Puedes echarle imaginación si quieres – era la tercera vez que iba de un lado al otro del pasillo-. Y di lo que quieras, pero ya te quiero ver yo en esta situación alguna vez. Ya…_

 _\- Sí… a mí… - negó con la cabeza._

 _\- A ti, a ti… ya me lo dirás… Y ya te acordarás de esto._

 _La noticia había pillado de improvisto a todo el mundo y solo habían conseguido llegar hasta allí ellos dos, Natsuko y el propio Takeru. Los dos últimos habían conseguido pasar a otra zona, mientras que esperaban dejándolos a ellos en el pasillo._

 _\- Tienes que acompañarme luego a hacer un recado – Hiroaki pareció buscar un tema con el que distraerse, llamando así la atención de su hijo._

 _\- ¿El qué?_

 _\- Pues un regalo para el niño…_

 _\- ¿Todavía no lo habías ido a recoger?_

 _\- No, porque ya sé que llevan diciendo que va a ser un niño todo este tiempo, pero yo quería que fuera una niña… Así que hasta que no lo compruebe no voy a ir a recogerlo…_

 _\- No tienes remedio – se rio negando con la cabeza-. Está bien, luego te acompaño._

 _La conversación de ambos se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos rápidos llamando la atención de ellos, viendo como finalmente los Yagami llegaban._

 _\- Vergüenza debería darte que haya llegado yo primero que tú – fue el saludo con el que recibió a Taichi._

 _\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí ya? ¿Cómo te ha dado tiempo tan siquiera a llegar?_

 _\- Teletransporte, es que ya lo hemos inventado… Mi hermano me avisó cuando empezaba a tener sus sospechas..._

 _\- ¿Te ha avisado a ti antes que a nosotros? – intento poner su mejor cara de ofensa._

 _\- Sí, ¿qué cosas, eh? Lo mismo se le ocurrió lo primero avisar a su padre y su hermano que al pesado paranoico de su cuñado…_

 _\- ¿Dónde están? – Yuuko habló finalmente, ignorando a los dos más jóvenes._

 _Horas más tarde, Yamato y su padre caminaban por el centro de la ciudad. Al final había sido un niño en contra de las esperanzas de Hiroaki hasta el último momento._

 _\- Venga abuelo, que todavía nos van a cerrar las tiendas – le dijo riéndose mientras que esperaba por él._

 _\- No sé si me gusta cómo suena eso…_

 _\- Por la cara que tenías antes cuando te dejaron coger a Dai ya te digo yo que sé. Ya os veo peleándoos entre todos por ver quién lo consiente más._

 _\- Ya, como que su tío no va a pelearse con el otro tío con lo mismo._

 _\- Su tío tiene las de perder en ese campo, incluso aunque estuviera aquí de seguido, con lo pesado y acosador que es el otro creo que puedo dar la batalla por perdida antes de empezarla – ahí tenía que reconocerlo._

 _Continuaron su camino entre la gente. A aquella hora del día estaba todo bastante abarrotado y Yamato estaba dejando que fuera su padre quien lo guiara porque tenía completamente perdida la zona comercial de la ciudad. El único punto al que sabía llegar sin perderse de todo aquel distrito era el estudio de Sora._

 _Cuando por fin había salido con su padre de la tienda, mientras que el mayor de ambos se distraía hablando con algunos conocidos, informando a todo el mundo que se encontraba de que acababa de ser abuelo, Yamato se alejó unos pasos de él. Sin nada mejor qué hacer, había decidido mirar distraído algunos de los escaparates sin especial interés, caminando despacio esperando que pudiera alcanzarlo cuando terminara de presumir._

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** lo mejor es que después de haber jurado y perjurado que no suelo escribir esas cosas el día que me animo no se ve venir jajajaja Venga, que esta vez me costó, pero no tanto como las anteriores. Haz que hacerles justicia, poquito a poquito...

Y ahora, para compensar, un poquito de situación adorable con la familia y unas explicaciones que llevo debiendo desde hace tiempo con tanta indirecta que llevo lanzada...cofcofcof

¡Mañana más! ¡Abrazos de tortuga!


	81. Ni media palabra a Takeru

_Y así fue como lo encontró Hiroaki minutos más tarde. Los pasos de su hijo se habían tenido delante de un escaparate, con la vista fija en un objeto muy en concreto de todos los que había en él. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, teniendo que mirar hacia Yamato y comprobar al menos un par de veces que realmente estaba mirando hacia dónde él creía._

 _Los ojos de su hijo estaban clavados en un anillo._

 _\- ¿Yamato? – lo llamó haciendo que volviera a la realidad, todavía sin decir ni media palabra-. ¿Pasa algo?_

 _\- ¿Tú qué crees que pasa, papá? – le soltó de golpe, sin tan siquiera molestarse en ocultar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza._

 _Mentiría si dijera que aquello lo pillaba totalmente por sorpresa, peor no hubiera esperando en aquel momento algo así. Por la cara que tenía su hijo parecía que no era el único. Fueron muchas las cosas que pasaron por la cabeza de Hiroaki, sin saber tan siquiera qué decirle en aquel momento._

 _\- Si no fuera por lo idiota que he sido todos estos años y por el trabajo que tengo me habría que haber planteado esta opción hace mucho tiempo – fue Yamato quién habló de nuevo._

 _\- Ya lo sé, pero, ¿no crees que es todo demasiado complicado en vuestra situación?_

 _\- He pedido un traslado – dijo de golpe- Podría haber una vacante en Tokio y la he solicitado. Sé que es complicado que me la den, pero al menos, algo es algo._

 _\- ¿Has pedido una plaza aquí? ¿Cuándo?_

 _\- Hace unos días atrás, por eso no te había dicho nada todavía no había tenido tiempo._

 _\- ¿Se lo has dicho a ella?_

 _\- No, no pienso decirle ni media palabra a no ser que me la concedan – negó con la cabeza._

 _El adulto guardó silencio, quedándose mirando de nuevo hacia su hijo, casi sin saber qué decirle en aquellos momentos. ¿Que era mejor que no intentara hacer planes de futuro hasta que supiera qué iba a ser de él? ¿Que era mejor que se olvidara de todo aquello? Sabía que no serviría de nada y tampoco quería desanimarlo._

 _\- Yo no soy el mejor ejemplo para aconsejarte con estas cosas… Yo sé lo que es que tu trabajo se acabe interponiendo entre tú y lo que más quieres – empezó a hablar de repente-. Pero que yo haya cometido unos errores no quiere decir que tú los tengas que hacer exactamente iguales -sabía que ese siempre había sido uno de los grandes miedos de su hijo-. Seguro que te las arreglas muy bien para cometer otros nuevos perfectamente sin tener que usarme como ejemplo._

 _\- Sí, algo me dice que eso se me puede dar muy bien – se giró, apartando finalmente la vista del anillo y mirando a su padre._

 _\- Lo que quiero decir es que si es lo que tú quieres hazlo. Solo ten en cuenta que ahora quizás no sea el mejor momento y que quizás deberías esperar a saber cómo van a ser las cosas._

 _\- ¿Y si no lo sé nunca y todo sigue estando igual que ahora?_

 _\- En ese caso tendréis que ver si sois capaces de vivir con ello y hacer lo que creáis más conveniente. Ahí la decisión creo que no va a ser solo tuya – fue entonces él quien llevó la vista hacia el objeto acabando por reírse-. Yo ya sabía que se lo iba a pedir a tu madre y me volví loco buscando por todas partes el anillo apropiado… Al final me acabó pasando igual que a ti, cuando lo vi, supe que tenía que ser ese._

 _\- ¿Tú? Con tal de que su padre no te tirase al Sena ya te puedo imaginar rebuscando hasta debajo de las piedras._

 _\- Eso tampoco te lo voy a negar – no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo-. Lo que te quiero decir es que si sabes que quieres hacerlo sin importarte esperar al cuándo, por complicado que sea, hazlo. Así cuando de verdad sientas que es la vez apropiada lo tendrás a mano y podrás hacerlo sin tener que volverte loco._

 _\- ¿Tú crees?_

 _\- Claro que sí. Además, es complicado que una vez que hayas visto uno te acabe entrando otro por el ojo._

 _Volvió a posar a mirada en el escaparate. No se había acercado hasta allí con aquella intención, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños habría tenido tal ocurrencia, pero solamente había necesitado verlo para que toda aquella retahíla de pensamientos comenzara a aflorar._

 _Sabía que quería hacerlo, y sabía cuándo lo haría, ¿por qué no tener ya aquello en su poder? Asintió antes de volver a mirar hacia su padre._

 _\- Ni media palabra a Takeru – fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse hasta la entrada de la joyería de la cual, justamente salía una pareja, con una bolsa de color azul._

* * *

No pudo evitar recordar aquello al ver la forma de comportarse de los dos hermanos. No podía culpar al menor de los dos de querer saber algo más sobre los planes de Yamato, era lógico. Llevaba demasiado tiempo dando vueltas con toda su vida en general y centrándose demasiado en el trabajo, y aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hiciera por hacerlo de rabiar, sabía que se preocupaba de verdad por él. Al igual que también sabía que precisamente el hecho de que se guardara tanto las cosas para con Takeru era precisamente el mismo motivo. Exactamente igual que cuando tenían 14 y 11 años e iban picoteándose el uno al otro por los pasillos.

\- ¡Yamato! - la voz de Gabumon hizo que todos se centraran en él, viendo como pedía socorro.

Dejando de lado las discusiones entre unos y otros, la respuesta a aquello fue generalizada, salvo por el caso del chico que acabó apiadándose de su compañero, levantándose y acercándose hasta ellos para coger al pequeño Dai en brazos y así conseguir que dejara de tirar de la piel del otro.

\- Si ya me parecía a mí que con semejante genética ibas a tener que acabar haciendo de rabiar a alguien relacionado conmigo no tardando – lo sujeto con ambas manos delante de él, viendo cómo se reía como si hubiera entendido lo que le decía.

\- Sí, tiene todas las papeletas de darte unos buenos dolores de cabeza – Hikari se rio sin poder evitarlo.

\- Es una pena que no vaya a tenerte más a mano para ir cogiendo carrerilla con todo eso – colocándose al lado de su esposa, Takeru se quedó observándolos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Yamato girase la cabeza hacia su padre, como interrogándolo con la mirada, no tardando en ver como negaba con la cabeza antes de encoger de hombros llamando la atención de los demás presentes con ese gesto.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? – los ojos de Natsuko, desde su posición, pudieron ver perfectamente la escena.

\- ¿A mí? – su exmarido volvió a negar con la cabeza-. A mí no me pasa nada en absoluto, pero creo que tu hijo tiene algo que contarte.

Conocía más que de sobra a Yamato como para haber interpretado bien aquella mirada que le había lanzado. Al igual que había guardado silencio durante todo aquel tiempo para dejar que fuera él quien les diera la noticia a su familia.

\- ¿Hijo? – Natsuko volvió a llamar la atención del mayor, quien se había quedado distraído de nuevo con el pequeño tras haber apartado la mirada de Hiroaki.

\- No quiero que salga ni media palabra de aquí - habló por fin, clavando la mirada en Takeru cuando fijo aquello.

\- ¿Y por qué me miras a mí?

\- Porque no me fio de ti, bocazas.

\- ¡Para encima! ¡Lo que tengo que oír!

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo en paz y que nos diga lo que tenga que decir? – Hikari interno en la conversación, dándole un codazo al que estaba a su lado, quien guardó silencio a pesar de poner mala cara.

\- Lo digo en serio – desvió la mirada unos segundos hacia su cuñada-, prefiero ser yo quien vaya contando esto. Especialmente porque solo lo ha sabido papá hasta ahora y no me gustaría que llegara a oídos de nadie más sin ser por mí.

Al verla asentir, entendiendo perfectamente a quiénes se podía estar refiriendo y por qué la miraba a ella también, volvió a observar a Natsuko, agradeciendo en aquel momento que le hubieran dejado a él la oportunidad de hacer aquello.

\- Ya sabéis que me voy en un par de semanas y que no vuelvo hasta enero – se fijó en como la mujer asentía, todavía sin entender a dónde podía llevar aquello-. La fecha y la hora de regreso son aproximadas, así que ya me pondré en contacto yo con vosotros cuando esté aquí. Pero… lo importante es que cuando vuelva no me voy a quedar en Tanegashima.

\- Menuda tontería, solo te faltaba quedarte allí otra vez y no venir hasta Tokio a…

\- Takeru, cállate – la voz de Hikari lo cortó de nuevo, empezando a adivinar lo que podría llegar a decir el otro.

\- Hazle un poco de caso a tu mujer que para una Yagami que dice cosas coherentes, hermanito… No me voy a quedar en la base porque me han reasignado. Me trasladan aquí. Exactamente a media hora de aquí en el medio de transporte que más os venga en gana.

La primera reacción del menor fue tensarse y dejar de estar apoyado en la pared observando a su hermano como si no se creyera lo que acababa de escuchar. Expresión que poco a poco fue contagiándose de unos a otros, salvo en Hiroaki, quien al ver las caras de unos y de otros no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Hace ya tiempo salió la opción de poder pedir el traslado junto con el equipo del anterior comandante del equipo, al que ascendieron después del accidente. No os había dicho nada porque no quería crear falsas esperanzas – no se las había querido crear tan siquiera a sí mismo-. Pero me avisaron hace un par de meses de que está hecho. Así que vuelvo a casa por fin.

El silencio se había apoderado de todos los presentes, únicamente escuchándose los ruiditos que todavía hacía Dai desde los brazos de su tío, de nuevo, pareciendo entender de qué hablaba, como si pudiera reírse de las caras de todos ellos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo llevas sabiendo tú eso? – fueron las primeras palabras de Natsuko, y en vez de ir dirigidas a su hijo, fueron directamente para Horaki.

\- Eh, yo solo seguía órdenes… - se defendió rápidamente alzando ambas manos.

\- ¿¡Ves como yo tenía razón y tú sabías algo!? – la voz de Takeru se unió también a las acusaciones mirando a su padre todavía sin poder creérselo.

\- Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, Yamato – de nuevo, era la voz de Hikari la que decía las palabras con más sentido de todos ellos.

\- Ya sabes, no podía seguir dejando que tu hermano se ganara el puesto de tío favorito de Dai – bajó la mirada hacia el niño de nuevo, sonriendo al ver que alargaba la mano intentando alcanzar su cara antes de ver cómo desaparecía de sus brazos.

Sorprendido, no habiendo visto tan siquiera a su hermano acercarse y casi sin entender cómo había llegado tan pronto el niño a los brazos del padre de ambos, se vio de repente con su hermano menor abrazado a él.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ayyy que el abuela quería una nena y le han dado un nene... A ver si alguien se deja de hacer el tonto de una vez y se pone a hacer nenas... Tenía que hacer ese comentario en la anterior historia, no había más remedio.

¡Y ahora parece que empieza a salir a la luz la noticia del traslado! ¿Será capaz Takeru esta vez de no irse de la lengua? Porque su hermano en ese caso se lo carga cruelmente y sin que nadie pueda defenderlo, ni siquiera su madre...

Al final parece que las acusaciones de que Hiroaki sabía cosas empiezan a ser todas ciertas. No es que supiera algo, es que estaba completamente informado de todo❤❤❤ A falta de amigos discretos a alguien se lo tiene que confiar el señor rubio todo ❤❤❤


	82. ¿Tú qué crees?

Todas las acusaciones por haber guardado silencio habían ido directas hacia su padre sin poder evitar que Yamato se riera de él. El día que terminara de saberse absolutamente todo lo que había ido contándole a su padre durante todo aquel tiempo el drama de Takeru les iba a durar para varios meses.

Y no diría que lo sentía por él…

\- No me puedo creer que no nos hubieras dicho nada – la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- No quería que nadie se hiciera ilusiones antes de saber nada seguro. Si te digo la verdad llegue hasta a olvidarme del tema… Hace más de un año que lo pedí y no tuve noticas hasta hace apenas un par de meses – se encogió de hombros, observándola-. Hideki, era el comandante de la expedición en el último viaje… Ya has visto que con excusas idiotas nos han ido ascendiendo a todo el grupo poco a poco, supongo que para compensar lo que pasó – puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo-. Y el ascenso de él incluía el traslado a la base de aquí. Cuando me dijo que existía la opción de que pudieran considerarme a mí también si estaba interesado ya te puedes imaginar lo que le dije…

\- Un año… ¿todavía no sabías nada de este nuevo viaje ni nada, no?

\- Podía sospechar que algo así iba acabar pasando… Se lo dije también a papá en su día… Si lo ascendían a él y pasaba a formar parte de los equipos únicamente de papeleo y diseño de proyectos alguien iba a tener que ocupar su puesto. Y cada vez todos los preparativos indicaban más que se acercaba una salida. Así que sí, ya me lo olía antes de que me lo dijera. Solo tenía la esperanza de que no fuera tan pronto.

\- Por eso hacías aquellos comentarios cuando te vimos la última vez – lo vio asentir automáticamente-. No me gustó nada enterarme de eso cuando tu hermano volvió con la noticia.

\- ¿Por qué? – la miró extrañado.

\- Pues… lo primero porque no sé cómo esperas que me sentara algo así cuando la última vez pasó lo que pasó… Y siendo algo menos egoísta, porque me podía imaginar cómo te iba a afectar a nivel personal a todo esto…

\- Me pensé el rechazar el ascenso – asintió a las palabras de ella-. Por… suerte – si es que aquello se podía llamar así -, la situación hizo que aceptara y parece ser que fue el requisito que me faltaba por completar para encajar en el perfil que se necesitaba aquí.

\- ¿Cuándo te lo confirmaron?

\- No hace mucho, no lo vi ni venir… - se llevó la mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo sin poder evitar-. Ni siquiera supe cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a ella? – lo vio negar con la cabeza-. ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para no contarle nada? Si lo supiste hace tan poco teníais que estar los dos allí, ¿no?

\- Si ni siquiera era capaz de saber cómo reaccionar yo… ¿tú crees que estaba para contárselo a alguien? – se dejó el pelo en paz, viendo por el reflejo de uno de los cristales que lo estaba revolviendo demasiado.

\- Ya, pero… ¿y durante todo este tiempo?

Yamato giró la cabeza, buscando a Takeru con la mirada, encontrándoselo todavía acusando a su padre de traiciones varias por no haberle contado nada de todo aquello, asegurándose de que estaba demasiado distraído como para acordarse de su existencia. Volvió a mirar hacia la mujer que tenía a su lado.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – le lanzó una mirada significativa.

La mujer frunció el ceño, intentando buscar una explicación a las palabras de su hijo y a que antes de decir aquello hubiera buscado al otro con la mirada. Mantuvo el gesto unos segundos más antes de caer repentinamente en la cuenta, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Aunque aquel fuera el siguiente paso lógico en todo aquello no había podido evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo, no habiéndose parado todavía a pensar en ello a causa de la reciente noticia. Desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia el que un día había sido su marido, pensando en que si durante todo aquel tiempo había sabido todo lo demás, seguramente hubiera estado metido en aquello también. El chico, al darse cuenta de hacia dónde se había desviado la mirada de ella acabó riéndose por lo bajo.

\- ¿De qué me hubiera servido querer escondérselo? Ya pierdo yo bastante solo el tiempo sin querer como para perderlo en cosas así – acabó diciendo-. Y a alguien tenía que contárselo antes de acabar volviéndome loco…

Era la opción más lógica para haber usado para desahogarse siempre con todo aquello, alguien que también había podido aconsejarlo. Aunque su relación con su madre había mejorado mucho a lo largo de los años no era lo mismo, y sin duda, de su hermano pequeño no se fiaba de que no terminara metiendo la pata. Aparte, claro, de que todavía se la tenía guardada de la vez que se había puesto a gritar tonterías por teléfono sabiendo que no estaba solo. Esa todavía se la tenía guardada e iba a usar aquello como venganza.

\- Supongo que entonces en cuenta de comprarle un babero solo para cada vez que se cruce con su nieto tendremos que acabar comprándole otro para con su hijo mayor – acabó sonriendo, casi que pudiendo adivinar lo que pasa por la cabeza de Yamato. Guardó un pequeño silencio, volviendo a observarlo detenidamente-. ¿Cuándo?

\- ¡Eres el peor hermano de la historia! – justamente cuando Yamato abría la boca para contestar a su madre, la voz de Takeru lo hizo volver a cerrarla.

\- Solo con quien se lo merece – le dijo lanzándole una mirada significativa a su madre antes de girarse hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

\- Porque quería esperar a decíroslo a todos a la vez, por eso – negó con la cabeza-. Y ten cuidado con irte de la lengua con absolutamente nadie, ¿entendido? No lo sabe nada más que vosotros por ahora, así que como me llegue la noticia de que alguien se ha enterado por ti ya puedes echar a correr.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que se lo voy a decir a alguien si me dices que no lo haga?

\- ¿Quieres que te haga una lista de las veces que te has ido de la lengua con lo que no deberías? ¿La prefieres en orden cronológico o alfabético?

\- Cariño… - Natsuko se colocó al lado del menos de sus hijos, posando una mano sobre su brazo -, ahí voy a tener que darle la razón a tu hermano.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Tú de qué parte estás?

\- En esto de la suya… - se rió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sois todos unos exagerados… - puso los ojos en blanco-. A este paso no sabré si me alegro de que estés de vuelta o no como las cosas vayan a estar en este plan.

\- No seas tan dramático – su padre se unió de nuevo a la conversación-. Si tardaste menos de una hora en mandarnos una foto a traición de tu hermano con el niño.

\- ¿La de las gafas? – preguntó Yamato mirando hacia su padre-. No, esa me dijo que la iba a hacer…

\- No, otra – riéndose divertido no tardó en buscar en sus bolsillos el teléfono dándose cuenta de que lo había dejado en la chaqueta.

\- ¿Cómo que otra? – arqueó una ceja girándose hacia su hermano.

\- Espera, yo la debo de tener – Hikari apareció de repente con su teléfono en la mano apartándose de la trayectoria del menor de los dos rubios teniendo que reírse por la reacción de éste- Toma.

Alargó la mano con rapidez para coger lo que su cuñada le tendía antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo al respecto fijándose rápidamente en la imagen que había en la pantalla. La cara que puso no pudo ser más que de sorpresa, levantando la cabeza rápidamente para quedarse mirando hacia Takeru.

\- Pero… ¿se puede saber cuándo…? – fue lo único que consiguió decirle con la mejor cara de situación que fue capaz de manejar.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel momento, no era más que él con Dai y con Sora haciendo el tonto, pero lo que no era capaz de recordar era cuando el traidor que tenía por hermano había tenido tiempo de sacar aquella fotografía e incluso dispersarla por ahí.

Volvió a mirar hacia la imagen que tenía delante, todavía sin entender cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta, intentando ignorar aquel detalle y observándola. Por suerte para él, ya hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás el tipo de reaccione que hubieran hecho que el foco de los comentarios de los allí presentes fuera intentar sacarle los colores. Si había sido capaz de tener una conversación directamente sobre todo aquello con la otra implicada, su familia no era problema.

* * *

 _\- Pero mira qué cosita más pequeña… - Sora acababa de coger al pequeño Dai en brazos por primera vez._

 _Había llegado la última, perdiéndose todo el estrés del parto, pero la noticia la había pillado en medio de un evento importante del que no se había podido escapar. Se notaba que en cuanto había puesto un pie en la calle había salido corriendo hacia el hospital, ya que no se había cambiado de ropa._

 _\- ¿Sois conscientes de quién va a mandar de ahora en adelante en toda la familia, verdad? – dijo levantando la vista hacia los recientes padres-. Enhorabuena… ¿Qué tal estás tú? – le preguntó a Hikari._

 _\- Perfectamente, me han dicho que mañana me dejarán irme a casa, así que todo bien. Y por fin podré librarme de estos dos histéricos – señaló a su hermano y a Takeru con la cabeza._

 _\- Especialmente eso último – se rió mirando hacia los dos viendo como cada cual ponía su cara de ofendido._

 _Habían parado por casa para poder dejar las compras más delicadas de aquella tarde, tardando un poco más en volver a aparecer en el hospital de lo que hubieran esperado los demás._

 _\- Ya era hora, ¿se puede saber dónde os habíais metido? – la voz de Natsuko fue la que recibió a los dos desaparecidos._

 _\- Había muchísimo tráfico para llegar hasta aquí – explicó simplemente ante la reclamación de su exmujer-. El centro a estas horas es el caos – se fijó entonces en quién había podido llegar por fin, girándose ligeramente lo justo para ver a su otro hijo entrar por la puerta._

 _Yamato no dijo ni media palabra. No había dicho demasiado tampoco desde que habían abandonado el centro, como si de repente estuviera dándole vueltas a demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Pero lo que no esperaba al entrar en la habitación era encontrarse a Sora con el recién nacido en brazos._

 _Ajena a estar siendo observada desde la puerta, todavía cerca de los padres del pequeño lo sujetaba con todo el cuidado necesario. Tenía la cabeza agachada, observando al bebé que tenía sujeto, con una sonrisa en los labios. Por una vez estaba completamente seguro de que no tenía nada que ver en todo aquello el que hiciera algunas semanas que no la veía, podría haber reaccionado de aquella forma incluso habiéndola visto cinco minutos antes._

 _A aquellas alturas eran muchas las ocasiones en las que no había podido evitar quedarse mirando complemente atontado para ella, pero no recordaba una vez tan llamativa como aquella. Una agradable sensación se fue apoderando de él, sabiendo entonces que no se había equivocado con sus acciones de aquel día, incluso antes de que ella levantara la cabeza descubriendo por fin que la estaba observando, sonriendo todavía más._

 _\- Mira Dai, ya ha llegado el borde de tu otro tío, siempre haciéndose de rogar… - volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el pequeño antes de devolvérselo a su padre._

 _Siguió los movimientos de ella hasta que soltó al pequeño y, de nuevo, se giró hacia él para ir a saludarlo. No se había equivocado antes, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Él quería llegar a ver algún día una escena como aquella… pero con ellos dos como protagonistas._

 _\- Si no quieres que tu hermano se esté riendo de ti lo que te queda de vida te recomendaría que quitaras esa cara… - fue lo único que le escuchó murmurar a su padre antes de volver a la realidad._

* * *

Devolviéndole el teléfono a su cuñada no pudo más que aprovechar el momento de confusión de todos para levantar el brazo rápidamente y darle una colleja a Takeru.

\- Ahora di que no te la mereces si te atreves, venga – le soltó sin que absolutamente nadie fuera capaz de decir nada para contradecirlo.

* * *

 **Nika:** jajajaj ¿Yo? ¿Enviciarme? No sé de lo que me estás hablando... Pero no soy yo la que se puso al día en un par de días cofcofcofcof❤❤❤ Y tengo cosas escritas para usar más adelante fuera del word donde está todo, que es lo peor (249 por donde voy yo escribiendo ahora mismo sin contar las que tengo aparte) OMG xDDD Y a saber hasta dónde vamos a llegar, porque a este paso... xDDDD

Que sepas que yo sigo sufriendo la gota gorda para escribir esas escenas, os juro que no entiendo por qué, pero con ellos dos no no y no jajajaja Empiezo a tomármelo como un reto personal o algo TT_TT

Y sí, lo de que el abuelo quiera una nena ha sido ya para terminar de rematar el momento. Ya sabes podemos ir encargándole un babero tortuguitas bordadas al abu para que no se babe entero cuando se entere xDDD Y respecto a que sabía cosas, pues ya lo lleva gritando Takeru desde hace muchos capítulos... jajajaja En alguien tenía que confiar Yamato de total confianza para no terminar de volverse loco, otra cosa es que no os lo haya sacado a la luz hasta ahora... ¡JA!

Ahora es cuando os salgo con que a ella le ha salido un contrato en NY más serio y tiene que mudarse... - se esconde detrás de la mesa por si acaso.

 **AnnaBolena04:** *se vuelve a colocar los tapones en los oídos porque lo está viendo venir*

Si es que no todo iba a ser tocar las narices con Takeru, en algún momento tenía que sacar ese hermanito adorable que lleva dentro y dejar de tocarle la moral, aunque haya tenido que ser en la última línea del capítulo. Ahora claro, aquí ya retoma las viejas costumbres otra vez, aunque al menos fue una conspiración en su contra generalizada.

Si es que ninguno lo vieron venir... Y Hiroaki se lo pasa mejor que su nieto riéndose de los demás, está claro. Ahora ya le llegan las acusaciones ❤❤❤❤

 **Guest:** sigo viendo candelabros donde no los hay, pero esta vez me lo he buscado yo por tener puesta ayer una lista de música de disney mientras que estaba por casa xDDD En Tri Takeru le da mil vueltas en cuando a madurez en todos los sentidos a su hermano para la gran mayoría de las cosas, pero a meterse con él no gana nadie, ni siquiera Taichi, sobretodo porque sabe que le diga lo que le diga no le va a hacer nada ❤❤❤❤

Me alegro un montón de que te esté gustado, siempre os digo lo mismo, pero si no fuera por las reviews al final seguro que no me habría animado a continuar porque me daba mucha cosita al principio publicar nada. Así que mil gracias ❤❤

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Va a acabar siendo el prota él, ya verás. Acabaré editando el primer capítulo para poner un prólogo de él (como en la peli Enredados de Disney) diciendo "esta es la historia de mi muerte..." jajajaja pero de adorabilidad que le va a entrar cuando le den la nieta que pide jajajaja Y no os hago spoiler es que intento cuadrarme con el epílogo y ahí todos sabemos lo que hay ❤❤ Eso y que a mí también me pasó, tenía a toda la familia emperrada en que querían un niño salvo mi abuelo ❤

Al futuro abuelo mejor no lo dejamos saber de los ataques de nervios al estómago de cierta pelirroja, que lo mismo sí que se nos echa a llorar ante otra falsa alarma...


	83. Mayorcitos

\- Te lo digo en serio, media palabra del tema, aunque sea tan siquiera mencionarlo, y ya te puede ir buscando Hikari sustituto, ¿estamos?

\- Que sí… es que mira que eres pesado – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No creo que me cueste mucho convencer a Motomiya dado el caso, seguro que todavía le sigue resquemando un poco – acabó por relajar el tono, bromeando.

\- Sí, vete, vete… Tú verás a lo que te arriesgas si decides aliarte con ese y _su familia_ …

Había conseguido encontrar un rato para reunirse el mayor número de gente posible el viernes y dirigían sus pasos hacia allí tranquilamente mientras que hablaban. Iban con tiempo de sobra y no contaban con que hubiera todavía nadie. Ni siquiera sabían seguro quiénes podrían llegar a acudir con seguridad salvo los que vivían en aquella ciudad de continuo.

\- No sé si lo preferiría ahora mismo… - fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Yamato nada más que sí que había alguien ya esperando por los demás.

\- ¡Tú! – la voz de Mimi hizo que Takeru se girara hacia ella, entendiendo por fin de lo que hablaba su hermano, empezando a reírse de él.

\- Yo no te pienso defender – le dijo mientras que metía las manos en sus bolsillos y se apartaba de la trayectoria de la chica, junto con ambos digimon.

\- ¿Qué? – fue su única respuesta cuando la tuvo delante.

\- ¿Cómo que qué? – cruzó los brazos.

Yo acabo de llegar tranquilamente caminando por la calle. Si tanto me has echado de menos podrías venir a haberme saludado primero – no, obviamente sabía que no era aquello lo que seguramente le pasaba, pero prefería ignorarla-. Mira, si quieres darle la lata a alguien ahí lo tienes – señaló hacia su compañero digimon-. Su último entretenimiento es pasarse las horas viéndote en la televisión, así que mira a ver si le das un autógrafo firmado y así te entretienes.

\- ¿De verdad? – la distracción pareció funcionar, viendo como rápidamente giraba la cabeza hacia él.

\- Yo doy fe de eso – Takeru asintió-, debe de temer porque o mi padre o mi hermano se terminen intoxicando en la cocina y se pasa las tardes pendientes de ello.

\- Oye, perdona, yo también comparto el temor de que nuestro padre se acabe intoxicando, pero yo por el momento creo que me las arreglo bastante bien en la cocina. No como otros, claro.

\- Porque no habéis probado a dejar a éste en la cocina solo… - la voz de Koemi los distrajo rápidamente sin haberse dado cuenta de que ellos también habían llegado-. Y si consigue no quemar media casa entonces esperad el desastre que es capaz de armar él solo.

\- Tampoco es para tanto, luego al menos sé recogerlo todo bien… - Taichi ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo.

\- Por la cuenta que te trae…

El comentario fue recibido por todos, incluido el atacado, con risas. El castaño acabó por mirar hacia Mimi unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿No has sido capaz de despegarlo del ordenador esta vez?

\- No… - se encogió de hombros-. En realidad, no tengo demasiado claro que le pasaba, pero creo que tiene más trabajo del que contaba tener. Algo me dijo de que Shuu y él se había quedado solos al frente de algo que tenían a medio hacer…

\- Qué raro, ¿no? ¿Así porque sí?

\- Sí, creo que hace un par de días que aquí el querido suegro – señaló con la cabeza a Yamato – no pisa demasiado por allí, ya sabéis cómo es, que no se entera de la mitad de lo que le dicen que no sea estrictamente del trabajo, algo relacionado con Toshiko me pareció entender.

\- ¿Y a mí por qué me miras? – fue la única respuesta que le pudo dar el rubio cuando las miradas de los demás también se fijaron en él-. Créeme, los asuntos de esa encantadora señora, por el momento, son tan intimidantes como ella y no tengo demasiada intención de mantenerme al día de ellos.

En realidad, casi que podía hacerse a la idea de lo que podía haber pasado y, en ese caso, estarían en lo cierto de tener que mirar hacia él. pero, no tenía ni la más remota intención de entrar en detalles. No estaba mal saber que aquella información parecía haber sido capaz de distraer a Haruhiko de sus eternas desapariciones.

\- ¿A quién ha asustado ya mi madre? – la voz de Sora, curiosa al haber escuchado la última parte de la conversación, sonó tras ellos, acabando de llegar.

\- Creemos que a Koushiro – Takeru acabó por decir divertido al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

\- Creo que prefiero no preguntar…

\- Tranquila, tú quédate con que si has heredado esa habilidad seguro que te ha ido muy bien…

\- Oh, ¿todavía lo dudas? – no pudo evitar reírse-. ¿Cómo te creas que conseguía que estos dos – señaló a los dos más mayores de entre los presentes – se quedaran calladitos con solo mirarles un poco mal?

\- Vamos, que lo tienes muy fastidiado – mirando directamente a su hermano no pudo evitar reírse de él.

Poco a poco, el resto del grupo había ido llegando hasta que todos los que habían confirmado su asistencia estuvieron presentes.

\- ¿Daigo? – Daisuke no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido hacia la pareja con la que estaba sentado, observándolos-. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

\- ¿Cómo que qué clase de nombre es ese, zoquete? Si no fuera por él seguirías durmiendo larga y tendidamente ahora mismo y los demás no tendríamos que estar aguantándote las tonterías… - Taichi negó con la cabeza.

\- Oye, no es culpa mía que a ninguno se os ocurriera sospechas de que ni siquiera estuviéramos pisando por clase desde hacia una temporada – cruzó los brazos, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

\- Claro, como yo iba a clase contigo…

\- Todo esto ha sido un plan de uno que yo me sé para librarse de mí una temporada – viendo a Takeru acercarse hasta ellos no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- Con lo bien que estaba yo sin tener que aguantarte desde primera hora de la mañana no me fue demasiado complicado olvidarme de pasar el parte a nadie, no – sonrió divertido sentándose junto a ellos.

\- ¿Ves? Lo que yo decía. No me extrañaría que en el fondo no hubieras estado detrás de todo aquello…

\- Si por no aguantarte una temporada fue todo aquello lo mismo hasta tengo que darle la razón y ni me enfadaría con él tan siquiera – una nueva voz de unió al grupo, pillándolos por sorpresa, haciendo que todos levantaran la vista hacia él-. Lo siento, no pude avisar de que veía antes…

Detrás de Daisuke acababa de colocarse Ken, acompañado de Miyako, quienes finalmente habían conseguido llegar llamando la atención de todos los presentes ya que ya hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían conseguido verse.

\- No, yo creo que tampoco llegaría a enfadarme demasiado… - añadió ella antes de sonreír y acercarse a saludar.

La llegada de ambos pareció llamar la atención de todos los demás que no habían estado pendientes de la conversación que estaban teniendo Taichi y Daisuke, lo suficiente como para que también se acercaran a saludar a los recién llegados. Observándolos desde no demasiado lejos, Yamato finalmente se disponía a hacer lo mismo que el resto cuando algo tiró de su brazo hacia atrás al haberse enganchado en él. No tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber quién era.

\- No sé por qué te molestas en venir a darme la lata a mí – le dijo a Mimi antes de terminar de girarse hacia ella. No contaba con que lo dejara escaparse tampoco, sin tan siquiera intentarlo.

\- ¿A quién se la voy a dar sino? El otro día casi me echó del estudio con la excusa de que está hasta arriba de trabajo atrasado – se cogió mejor a él, sin intención de dejarlo escapar.

\- ¿Y de verdad crees que si no te ha funcionado con ella te va a funcionar conmigo?

\- Sí – sonrió orgullosa de sus propias conclusiones-. Y no me hagas ponerlo a prueba que los dos sabemos que es verdad.

\- Jamás se me ocurriría retarte a nada, tranquila – estaba de buen humor a pesar de todo, podía sobrevivir a aquella situación sin males mayores.

\- Además, hace mucho tiempo que no sé absolutamente nada de ti. A ver por qué te crees que he venido, que te vayas a ir unos meses fuera no es ninguna novedad… Si cuando vienes a Tokio no hay quien te pille igualmente…

\- No me digas que ahora vas a echarme en cara que no vaya de visita cuando vengo al norte – tuvo que acabar riéndose, terminando de girarse del todo hacia ella, dando por perdida la situación.

\- Podría, pero no, yo solo quiero un poquito de información, ¿no tienes nada que contarme, eh?

\- ¿No? ¿De verdad a estas altura de conocernos sigues teniendo esperanzas en que te cuente algo de mi vida privada?

\- Por intentarlo que no sea, venga… ¡Nadie me cuenta nada! Si le pregunto a ella me dice lo mismo que tú y yo aquí esperando ya quién sabe cuánto algo de información coherente por vuestra parte y no a tu hermano llegando diciendo que estáis peor que Taichi y Koemi…

\- ¿Llegó diciendo eso? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Más o menos… Recuerda que si no fuera por mí seguiríais casi sin hablar entre vosotros…

\- Creo que somos bastante mayorcitos como para haber sido capaces de avanzar un poco más allá sin necesidad de tu ayuda… - tuvo que reírse, dejando de mirar a Takeru desde allí.

\- Claro que no. Si no fuera porque yo os empecé a organizar encerronas para que tan siquiera hablaseis o para que os quedaseis solos estaríais todavía sin querer miraros a la cara. Mayorcitos… mayorcitos las narices, si os conoceré yo más que de sobra como para saber que si se os deja solos no hay manera.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿yo? ¿Corte? ¿Dónde? Ha sido Takeru no he sido yo... jajajajajajaa

Bueno, por el momento nos dejamos de cosas bonitas y nos adentramos en una de las cosas que más miedo le dan al señor rubio: Mimi. ¿Será hasta aquí lo que Mimi tenga que decirle o habrá algo más? Normal que el pobrecillo se asustara al escuchar su voz en el salón de casa un día en la isla. En este no tenemos adorabilidades, pero yo me dejo los tapones puestos para por si acaso.

 **Enrique:** Lo sé, lo sé, es un caso poco confiable, sino ya ves cómo empieza este capítulo, pero si se va de la lengua se lo carga su mujer, su padre, su madre y su hermano. Así que lo mismo consigue quedarse calladito esa vez. Luego le gritarán el resto por haberse quedado calladito, seguro, tú no te preocupes. El que no tiene que empezar a fiarse de nadie es él porque van a acabar linchándolo.

 **Nika:** shhhh... si se me ocurre hacer eso la señorita de arriba te busca primero a ti para aliarse contigo y luego me encontráis las dos para tirarme a una mada de tortugas carnívoras. Lo tengo asumido... y aunque sería perfectamente coherente y totalmente viable, no quiero morir tan joven gracias... Cuando me entre la crisis de estar cerca de los treinta en unos añitos ya os digo a ver, pero, por el momento, al tortuga la prefiero en su pecera en el salón de casa, gracias :D :D :D


	84. Potenciales amenazas

Por motivos como aquellos no le gustaba tener que quedarse solo con ella. Principalmente porque odiaba tener que darle la razón y, más importante aún, porque no pudo evitar hacerle burla tras sus últimas palabras perdiendo todo el aire serio y maduro del que tanto le gustaba alardear.

\- Te voy a decir lo mismo que le digo a mi hermano cada vez que me viene en este mismo plan. Si no fueras tan sumamente bocazas posiblemente hace mucho tiempo que estarías puesta al día absolutamente de todo. Y no lo digo por mí precisamente…

\- Ah, no, no te preocupes. Aparte de que ahora tengo comprada a su miniella para que me pase la información de forma más directa, siempre acabo consiguiendo que me cuente las cosas tarde o temprano – quitándole importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de la mano que tenía libre-. Me lo he ganado con el paso del tiempo… Seré todo lo bocazas que quieras… Pero como seguro que ella tampoco te lo ha contado, a ver quién te crees que pegó media vuelta desde el aeropuerto hace meses para ir a ver qué desgracia habíais sido capaces de armar vosotros dos solos en Londres.

No pudo esconder la sorpresa porque le dijera aquello tan directamente, observándola durante unos segundos sin decir nada más. No podía decir tampoco que no tuvieran sentido sus palabras, pero tampoco había querido sacar el tema sobre todo aquello más desde que se habían arreglado las cosas.

\- Yo siempre lo he sabido, más o menos desde que pasó, como ves, no me cuesta tanto sacarle las cosas. No son mis reacciones lo que tiene que preocuparle a ninguno de los dos. Y no sé por qué te llegó a sorprender tanto todo – acabó soltándolo-, creo que ni Koushiro se sorprendería de llegar a sus oídos. Fuiste tú el que se metió en medio en su día, no al revés... Así que en cuanto ese idiota que tienes por mejor amigo me llamó para avisarme de lo que había pasado di media vuelta a ver qué estupidez habías hecho y lo que habías estado a punto de tirar por la borda por una pataleta que… casi si me permites decírtelo no tenías derecho de haber hecho.

\- ¿Tú crees? – todavía seguía mirándola sorprendido, no habiendo pensado imaginar nunca que aquella conversación pudiera estar teniendo lugar.

\- Completamente, sino no te lo estaría diciendo, sobretodo después de todo lo que he tenido que ver estos años en los que no nos honraste con tu presencia. Puedes creerme, si hubieras tenido que ver la mitad de lo que yo he tenido ver tendría un poco más de cuidado con lo que decía. A fin de cuentas, yo soy la que se quedó aquí a su lado – la apariencia seria que había tenido hasta aquel entonces la chica era lo que más sorprendido lo tenía, sin haber pensado jamás en vera algo como aquello. No le duró tampoco demasiado, ya que segundo más tarde acabó por volver a sonreír, volviendo a esa actitud tan característica de ella-. Así que… te lo repito, ¿no tienes nada que contarme?

Siguió mirándola con la misma expresión con la que lo había hecho durante todo aquel tiempo. Algo le decía que tenía razón y no sabía qué podía llegar a sorprenderle más si darse cuenta o bien estar dándole la razón. Acabó por relajar el gesto el también, dando por completo la batalla por perdida.

\- Gracias - dijo de golpe-. Por haber estado ahí siempre… - giró la cabeza disimuladamente hacia el resto del grupo, sin poder evitarlo-. Y porque vas a estar estos meses que yo no estaré aquí.

\- Eso ni lo dudes. Tiene suerte de que la conozca mejor que ella a sí misma… ¿qué día te vas?

\- El lunes por la mañana – volvió a bajar la vista hacia Mimi-. Y el 25 al medio día…

\- Pues ya sabemos los dos dónde voy a estar a esa hora – asintió siendo ahora ella la que giró la cabeza hacia su amiga, observándola desde allí en silencio.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el que la acompañaba lo encontró con la vista fija en el mismo punto que ella, antes de terminar de volver a observarla acabando por darse por rendido totalmente. Cogiendo aire para soltarlo lentamente, como si necesitaba concienciarse para aquello, adelantando el brazo, sabiendo la costumbre que solía tener de colgársele de él.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo con toda la resignación del mundo al final.

* * *

\- No sé qué me asusta más… si que todavía no haya salido corriendo o que no haya intentado pedir socorro – Taichi se inclinó para murmurarle aquello a su amiga antes de señalarle con la cabeza la curiosa escena que había no demasiado lejos de ellos.

Levantando la cabeza hacia donde le señala, Sora no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa, al menos unos segundos, antes de empezar a reírse.

\- Pues… yo creo que ya está resignado. Cuando te coge así da igual lo mucho que sacudas el brazo, no suele soltar… Y yo no quiero saber nada cuando vuelva… - empezó a negar poco a poco con la cabeza mientras que hablaba-. Él solo se lo ha buscado por no salir de ahí a tiempo.

\- No creo que haya forma de salir a tiempo de uno de esos ataques.

\- Dímelo a mí que me hizo una encerrona el otro día en el estudio… - continuó negando con la cabeza unos segundos más antes de centrarse de nuevo en aquellos con los que estaba, cumpliendo exactamente con lo que ya había dicho: no quería saber nada de aquello.

\- ¿Qué tal estos días? ¿Ya has terminado de poner orden?

\- Más o menos… Sigo sin encontrar algunas cosas, pero empiezo a sospecha que se me han quedado olvidadas en el sur…

\- ¿Y en el estudio?

\- Mira, de eso no me hables. Lo peor es que realmente dejé todo hecho y lo estuve llevando al día aunque no estuviera aquí. Yo no sé en qué momento se me ha vuelto a juntar tanto…

\- Eso es buena señal, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro que sí… pero casi han conseguido que me sienta mal por escaparme a estar ahora mismo aquí en vez de quedarme con todo lo que tengo pendiente.

\- Oye, pues yo me he pasado unos cuantos meses de baja viendo como se me acumulaban las cosas para hacer y aquí me ves…

\- Tú bastante tienes con tu propia paranoia… ¿A que ni siquiera te acordaste de nada que tuvieras que hacer relacionado con tu querido trabajo durante este tiempo? ¿Eh? Estoy segura que hasta alguien que yo me sé te lo habría agradecido.

\- Eh, no empieces… A mí no se me da tan bien como a otros eso de esconderme de mis propios problemas en el trabajo – no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente de medio lado.

\- ¡Auch! – protestó ante el puñal que acababa de recibir-. Muy bonito… No se llama esconderse en el trabajo, se llama tener responsabilidades… ¿sabes lo que es eso serio embajador y futuro padre?

\- Pues ahí tengo yo las responsabilidades ahora mismo… - acabó por reconocer, lanzando ahora una mirada hacia Koemi.

Sin poder evitarlo, al darse cuenta de la dirección que tomaban los ojos de su amigo sonrió. Posiblemente fuera el último que esperara ver en aquella situación, no porque no lo creyera capaz, sino por el aire totalmente distraído y despreocupado que siempre lo había caracterizado. Aunque quizás lo mismo se podía decir de ella, quien estaba exactamente en la situación inversa.

\- Menos mal que os han dicho que es niño – se rio por lo bajo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero ver cómo de insoportable eres capaz de ponerte si acaba siendo niña – no podía evitar reírse de él, especialmente imaginándose el melodrama que sería capaz de montar.

\- No sé de qué me hablas…

\- No, yo tampoco… Que sigas montándome melodramas a mí con los años que tenemos ya cuando te da por ponerte sobreprotector no es para nada un aviso de lo que le esperaría a la pobrecilla… Especialmente con la cantidad de "potenciales amenazas" que hay alrededor – se refería al resto de los niños que había repartidos por el grupo.

\- Pues… en ese caso solo me quedaría decir que pobre del zoquete que tuviera la brillante ocurrencia de acercarse a ella…

\- Sí, seguro que algún zoquete igualito que su padre tendría semejante ocurrencia…

\- Bueno, si os empeñáis, podéis uniros vosotros dos a la moda y lo mismo así podemos arreglar un poco las cosas desde ya – acabó volviendo al mirarla, con la mejor de sus caras para acompañar aquellas palabras.

\- Mira que eres idiota… - le dijo.

Aquella vez lo único que pudo hacer fue apartar la mirada, bajándola distraída para no dejar que viera que se había puesto más o menos del mismo color de su pelo.

\- Esto sí que es nuevo… - empezó a reírse de normal ante un comentario de ese tipo habría sido ganarse un manotazo como poco, no una reacción de aquel tipo-. Me parece que tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación laaarga y tendida la semana que viene cuando no tengas otra cosa mejor que hace que aguantarme. Así que vete haciéndome hueco en la agenda porque no te vas a librar.

\- A lo mejor no tengo intención de librarme – acabo por decirle levantando de nuevo la cabeza hacia él.

* * *

Cuando se acabe esta historia, os tengo que subir un día una captura de cómo tengo el Word donde lo tengo al completo. Cada vez que se me ocurren cosas me las apunto en grande y en mayúsculas en orden cronológico al final del todo para ir teniéndolo en cuenta a medida que voy escribiendo. Si lo vierais ahora mismo me deshonrabais a la tortuga... ❤❤❤❤

Y por cierto, sé por fin en qué punto voy a acabar esta historia. Y... ¡sorpresa! Voy a romper de nuevo la historia en trocitos, así que nos vamos a por la tercera parte... Mejor no os cuento de dónde me he sacado todo el hilo para ser capaz de hacer otra historia llena de azúcar únicamente, porque ya me están tirando cosas a la cabeza y no he terminado de escribir ni el capítulo 88 xDDDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** juro y perjuro que esta conversación de Mimi con Yamato jamás fue planeada y que esta vez la que se me escapó de control fue ella. Que hasta hay que decirle que cierre la boca no vaya a ser que la acabe liando, pero... es la esencia de ese personaje, que no tiene filtro y tiene que soltar lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Que mientras tanto él no miraba le haya cambiado el tono de llamada del móvil a "El Anillo" yo ya no digo nada... xDDDDDDD

Y, para compensar un poco, un poco de interacción adorable a costa de meterse con Taichi, que eso sí que nunca viene mal ❤

 **Nika:** no, vosotras dos nunca os habéis aliado en mi contra para tirarme tomates... No... nunca... Y además totalmente inmerecidos, ¿eh? :D Pues se viene ahí un corte porque tocaba por extensión y quedaba bien ahí jajaja Intento hacer tres trocitos por cada episodio que estén en Tokio, así que si alguno me está quedando demasiado largo lo divido en dos y así me cubro algo más de tiempo

Y nunca creí que nadie me asociaría con alguna canción de ese tipo, pero menos creería que lo aceptaría gustosa jajajaa Y ahora me voy a escribir por dónde yo voy, claro muajajaajaja Por cierto, vete echando a correr muy lejos porque creo que se te acusa de algo por darme ideas...

 **Enrique:** sí, las Mimi siempre están en la vida de todo el mundo. Y en casos en los que se tiene un carácter como el de Yamato, no quiero saber cómo pueden acabar ese tipo de amistades si el contacto entre ambas personas es más o menos constante. Pero bueno, parece que verla en persona una o dos veces al año, junto con el aprecio que le puede haber cogido durante los años ha dado pie a una situación cuanto menos curiosa...


	85. El peor amigo del mundo

Cuando por fin se libró de Mimi, Yamato volvió a acercarse al resto del grupo, pudiendo saludar finalmente a los que habían ido llegando más tarde, dándose cuenta de que se había unido al grupo también Jou.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo me ha tenido bajo interrogatorio? – fue lo primero que fijo, sorpredido, al no haberse dado cuenta de aquello.

\- Pues tú sabrás con lo que la habrás chantajeado para que te deje en paz, porque no tan sencillo librarse de Mimi Tachikawa – las palabras del mayor del grupo fueron las que lo recibieron-. Me debes una, ¿eh? He tenido que cambiar dos turnos solo para venir hasta aquí antes de que te nos vayas.

\- Y te lo agradezco – sonrió a modo de respuesta.

\- Además, este es de los tuyos, ya sabes que para que deje el trabajo de lado tiene que haber un alineamiento planetario – sin poder quedarse callado, Taichi acabó metiéndose también en la conversación-. Igual que aquel de allí, que casi no se le ve el pelo de lo ocupado que está – señaló ahora a Ken con la cabeza.

\- No, lo que pasa es que no dejo yo que se junte demasiado con vosotros no vaya a ser que se le acabe pegando algo – Miyako fue la que respondió.

\- Por favor, ni se te ocurra dejar que se le pueda pegar algo y menos de este elemento – Hikari, quien también había acabado llegando al terminar las clases, se quedó apoyada en su hermano tras el ataque que le había lanzado.

\- Qué graciosa… - le dijo pasando, a pesar de torno, un brazo en torno a sus hombros.

\- Peor sería que se me acabara pegando de Daisuke – acabó interviniendo Ken, mirando hacia el otro.

\- Si se te pegara algo de mí dejarías de ser tan sumamente estirado y aburrido, Ichijouji… - alzó la cabeza, orgulloso-. Verás como te iría mucho mejor…

\- Si se le pega algo de ti creo que le pido el divorcio automáticamente, muchas gracias…

\- ¡Pero qué te ha dado a ti ahora con meterte conmigo!

\- Siempre me he metido contigo, entras demasiado bien al trapo… - no pudo evitar reírse de él.

\- Es verdad, eres demasiado fácil de hacer de rabiar – Hikari acabó metiéndose tambien.

\- Dímelo a mí…

El comentario final del menor de los rubios fue lo que consiguió que cruzara los brazos y mirase hacia otro lado. Aquello, al recordarles a todos a la época en la que lo habían conocido, no pudo más que hacer que todos empezaran a reírse.

\- Me dijeron que habías vuelto el lunes, pero no he tenido tiempo para acercarme antes – Jou se había acabado acercando hacia Yamato.

\- No pasa nada, no he tenido precisamente tiempo para hacer todo lo que tenía que hace estos días aquí. Tendría que haber venido antes, ya me habían dado días libres primero, pero no nos apetecía subir tan pronto – reconoció.

\- Cada uno con sus prioridades – sonrió, sin poder evitarlo-. Me alegro de que os vaya bien, ya iba siendo año de que dejaseis de dar vueltas de una vez los dos.

\- Yo tampoco he dado demasiadas vuelvas -acabó por decir-. Acabé dejándome absorber demasiado por el trabajo.

\- Esa excusa no vale, hablas con el experto de esconderse en sus responsabilidades y aún así os llevo una buena delantera.

\- Bueno… años te costó convencernos de que existía de verdad ¿eh?

El mayor de ambos no pudo más que ir entrecerrando los ojos poco a poco, recordando todo el tiempo que le había costado que creyeran sus palabras y que hasta el día que de pura casualidad los habían visto juntos todavía lo habían estado poniendo en duda.

\- Lo que pasa es que a don estrella del rock y supepopular en el instituto le resquemaba no ser él quien pudiera ir presumiendo de eso – Taichi se asomó al lado de ambos.

\- Si el primero en poner en duda si era real fue el mocoso del hermano de éste – señaló a Takeru con la cabeza.

\- A ese al que menos hay que hacerle caso cada vez que abre la boca, os lo digo yo que tengo experiencia en sufrirlo a diario. Yo no sé cómo has dejado que tu hermana se junte con semejante elemento…

\- Porque semejante elemento era la mejor opción de todas… - acabó por encogerse de hombros-. Imagínate que vez de irse con el rubio menor se me quiere ir con el rubio mayor… Menudo melodrama.

\- Ehm… no – dijo totalmente serio-. Con todo el respeto hacia tu hermana, con la cual no tengo ni el más mínimo problema… pero yo no me junto nadie apellidado Yagami…

\- ¡Eh! ¿Cómo me dices eso? ¿Y yo qué? – dramatizó intentando no reírse demasiado.

\- Tú menos – saltó automáticamente sin haber perdido el aire serio todavía.

\- Pues en el fondo no haríais tan mala pareja vosotros dos. Seguro que a nadie le extrañaría a estas alturas. Ni siquiera a las dos más afectadas.

Automáticamente los dos se giraron hacia Jou, sin haber esperado semejante comentario de repente por parte de él, antes de empezar a ver como se reía de la cara que le habían puesto. Negó con la cabeza antes de alejarse de ellos, buscando saludar a los demás.

\- ¿Qué tal la tortura antes? – preguntó Taichi al cabo de unos segundos, todavía sin volver junto al resto.

\- No tan terrible como podría ser, creo que mi querido hermano ya me hizo los honores de andar filtrando informaciones antes de tiempo.

\- Ah sí…hasta fotos nos trajo. Puedes imprimírtela si quieres y llevártela de recuerdo para el viaje, así que cuando vuelves vienes más mentalizado…

\- ¿Mentalizado de qué? – arqueó una ceja observándolo.

\- ¿Cómo que de qué? En octubre nacerá Daigo y ya bastante mal me parece por tu parte que no hayas sido capaz todavía de buscarle un compañero de curso con el que tirarse de los pelos.

\- Ah, no… ni hablar. Cuanto menos se relacione con nada que tenga que ver contigo mejor…

\- ¿Qué problema tienes tú hoy conmigo?

\- ¿Hoy? – cruzó los brazos mirándolo interrogante.

\- Fíjate, por una vez no me has mandado a paseo por hacerte un comentario así – se quedó mirando para él-. Ni tampoco ella antes.

\- Porque para qué vamos a perder el tiempo contigo con eso… - no, no iba a ponerse a explicarle ahora que quizás hubieran tenido alguna conversación entre medias-. Es como hablar con una pared, pero, además, estoy completamente seguro de que me daría la razón. Estamos saturados los dos para lo que nos queda de existencia.

\- Ya, ya… ¿qué sería de vosotros sin mí?

\- Mejor no te contesto a esa pregunta… - negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – cambió de tema finalmente, poniéndose algo más serio-. Quiero decir, estos días que te quedan aquí…

\- Me estaba quedando con mi padre, pero mañana por la mañana recogeré ya todas mis cosas. Quiero aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible con ella… El lunes por la mañana ya me llevarán al aeropuerto él y Takeru – esperaba que lo hicieran.

\- No es mal plan – asintió-. Osea, que hoy puede ser la última vez que te vea hasta dentro de una buena temporada, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo sé, soy el peor amigo del mundo por ir a perderme el evento del año.

\- No lo decía por eso, idiota, solo te iba a decir que voy a echarte en falta – se encogió de hombros-. Obviamente que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, pero no creo que el calendario del programa espacial vaya a girar en torno a mi vida personal.

\- No, no tiene pinta de que te vayan a hacer demasiado caso… - las palabras de su amigo, a pesar de todo, lo hicieron sonreír.

\- Y obviamente, estaremos todos muy pendientes de lo que dejas aquí. No creo que haga falta que te lo diga tan siquiera, deberías darlo por supuesto. ¿A qué hora te vas el lunes?

\- A primera hora, cojo el primer avión, ¿por qué?

\- Por estar pendiente y pasarme por su casa esa mañana – dijo directamente.

Se fijó en que asentía automáticamente tras sus palabras, quedándose distraído unos segundos, con la mirada fija en la nada, viendo el tan típico gesto de él de empezar a mover sus manos sin aparente sentido cuando estaba pensado algo, igual que en los tiempos en los que había tocado el bajo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- El venticinco… - hizo una pausa-. Me da exactamente igual que se empeñe en estar trabajando o haciendo lo que le venga en gana… La conoces tan bien como yo. Ese día hazlo como quieras, pero no se te ocurra quitarle la vista de encima. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

Lo miró extrañado, nada quedaba ya del ambiente de broma que habían tenido ya minutos antes, teniendo que quedarse pensando en las palabras de su amigo para intentar darles sentido, acabando en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Asintió.

\- Dalo por hecho.

\- Gracias – volvió a enfocarlo.

\- Ya sabes que no tienes que dármelas – negó con la cabeza-. No con este tema.

\- Lo sé – se quedó mirando para él, pensando en que no le gustaba estar callándose todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza con él, pero sabía que era mejor no arriesgarse-. Sé que ya bastante vas a tener encima tú estos meses con todo lo tuyo, pero, por favor, cuídala.

\- ¿No es lo que llevo haciendo toda mi vida?

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo sabiendo que lo decía totalmente de verdad. De nuevo, volvió a quedarse en silencio, solo para volver a observarlo.

\- No sé cómo he llegado a esto… pero te voy a echar en falta estos meses, Yagami.

\- Porque en el fondo sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí, Ishida.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿quién lo iba a decir, eh? Mimi siendo una voz sensata e incluso ganándose que el señor rubio le cuente algo sin necesidad de amenazarlo demasiado. Debe de ser que él está perdiendo facultades o que ya tiene el cerebro completamente lavado tras las sesiones intensivas del programa de cocina de ella en su casa. No sabría decir exactamente cuál es el verdadero motivo xDDD

Y no sé de qué clase de desgracia radiactiva me hablas... Yo me declaro inocente de todos los cargos hasta que haya algo que usar en mi contra. Y haberme leído por ahí gritando OMG OMG OMG ACABO DE TENER UNA IDEA no vale todavía ❤❤❤❤ Para que se te pasen las ganas de lanzarme a las tortugas, te dejo con El Matrimonio principal de todas las series de Adventure, que seguro que así me gano un poquito de purpurina❤


	86. Boca cerrada

Estaba pendiente de la hora a sabiendas de que no faltaba demasiado para que llegara Yamato. Había quedado en que en cuanto terminara de recoger todo en casa de su padre iría hacia allí. El fin de semana por fin había llegado y el trabajo tendría que esperar hasta el lunes. Ella tenía otros asuntos mucho más importantes de lo que ocuparse aquellos dos días.

Mientras que miraba el reloj de vez en cuando estaba intentando terminar de desayunar. Aquella vez no eran sus nervios por motivos laborables lo que le quitaba le hambre, tampoco tenía nauseas, ni mucho menos hacía falta que nadie se aterrorizara ante aquella situación, pero llevaba un buen rato con una galleta en la mano y la mirada totalmente perdida en la nada.

Su cabeza no estaba ni mucho menos en el desayuno que no se estaba comiendo, sino estaba hecho una maraña de pensamientos a cada cual peor que el anterior. Sabía que aquel día iba a llegar, llevaba sabiéndolo desde el momento en que le había dicho que lo habían ascendido. Lo había sabido meses atrás cuando le había confirmado la fecha… Y sobre todo, lo había sabido cuando ella misma se había encargado de convencerlo años atrás de que volviera a su puesto.

Pero una cosa era saber que esa posibilidad estuviera ahí y otra tenerla tan cerca y le daba miedo tan siquiera cerrar los ojos y encontrarse con el que tiempo había pasado sin que se diera cuenta y que ya se hubiera ido. Se había repetido una y otra vez a sí misma que no eran más que unos meses, que ya habían pasado por situaciones parecidas aquel tiempo, que cuando se quisiera dar cuenta ya estarían en enero… pero no era capaz de autoconverse.

Una cosa era acompañarlo al aeropuerto sabiendo que simplemente estaría a unos kilómetros de distancia y que podría hablar con él siempre que quisiera, que como mucho lo peor que le podría pasar era que tropezara y se le cayeran encima un montón de papeles… Y otra muy diferente era la que ahora mismo tenía delante de sus narices.

Enfadada consigo misma acabó dejando la galleta sobre el plato, dándola por perdida, al igual que su intento de desayunar. Volvió a mirar hacia el reloj, terminando por resoplar, antes de recoger las cosas. No quería que llegara y se la encontrara así. Sabía que la conocía más que de sobra como para darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. No pensaba echar a perder las horas que le quedaban a su lado con aquello.

Recogió todo, entreteniéndose unos segundos en fregar la taza y el vaso que apenas había tocado y, con una última mirada al reloj, decidió subir a adecentarse. No es a esas alturas le diera vergüenza que la viera en pijama y recién levantada, pero no tenía la mejor cara del mundo en esos momentos, ni la que no delatara lo poco que había dormido aquella noche.

Ni siquiera tenía que estar pendiente del timbre de la puerta, habiéndole dado tiempo atrás una copia de las llaves para los días que se había quedado con ella en otras ocasiones teniendo que trabajar en el estudio. De manera que sin más guio sus pasos hacia su habitación sacando algo de ropa cómoda que ponerse, empezando a arreglarse.

* * *

Había llegado más tarde de lo que le había dicho, casi como siempre, protestando en contra del tráfico de aquella ciudad,

\- Eso te pasa por no coger el metro para venir hasta aquí – le dijo mientras que le ayudaba a dejar las cosas.

\- Díselo a mi padre que se empeñó en traerme hasta aquí como si me fuera a perder – le dijo antes de alargar la mano para que le sujetara la bolsa de viaje mientras que dejaba la chaqueta.

\- Ten cuidado… - le dijo ella al ver que ni siquiera llegaba a dársela, que se le caía de la mano, agachándose a recoger la bolsa lo justo para ver que de la que intentaba colgar la chaqueta en el perchero del recibidor, también se le terminaba de caer-. ¡Yamato!

\- Ya, ya… - se agachó él también para recoger las cosas-. Déjame, no tengo una buena mañana…

Intentando reírse de él, no dijo nada más sobre el tema, limitándose simplemente a dejar escapar una pequeña risita y perderse de su vista para ir a dejar las cosas. Cuando volvió a aparecer había conseguido colgar bien la chaqueta y simplemente se acercó a ella a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Dónde te has dejado a Biyomon?

\- Sigue desde el miércoles con mi madre, me ha traicionado cruel y vilmente… Y creo que por comida…

\- Pues igual que otro que yo me sé, solo que en mi caso creo que sigue empeñado en asegurarse de que mi padre no se envenena.

\- Es una buena preocupación – consiguió reírse finalmente por el comentario-. Y hablando de comida… Tengo que ir a hacer la compra, ¿me acompañas?

\- Claro… para eso me dices que venga, para que te lleve las bolsas, ¿eh?

\- Pues con lo hábil que estás hoy cogiendo las cosas no sé yo si dejarte tan siquiera coger ninguna… - sonrió ligeramente-. Voy a por la chaqueta y bajo ahora.

La siguió con la mirada mientras que subía, aprovechando para revolver en los bolsillos de su pantalón cuando ella desapareció, sacando entonces el teléfono de nuevo, yendo a dejarlo encima de la encimera de la cocina, decidiendo que no le iba a hacer falta por el momento, pero no llegó a hacerlo, porque antes de llegar a posarlo se le escapó de entre los dedos también.

\- Arg… - protestó antes de agacharse y cogerlo sin muchos miramientos.

No tenía una mala mañana como le había dicho a ella. Claro que no la tenía. Le temblaban las manos porque sabía lo que se le veía encima y no podía evitar que le afectara. Sabía que había sido su decisión y jamás se arrepentiría de ello, pero no podía ocultar el nerviosismo. Por suerte, ella no lo había visto tirando también el teléfono la suelo. No podía dejar que notara que algo le pasara, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Cuando la vio volver a bajar sonrió de medio lado, despegándose de la encimera como si nada hubiera pasado mientras tanto.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Vamos – asintió antes de salir los dos en dirección hacia la tienda más cercana.

* * *

Caminaban sin prisa. Aún era temprano y aunque si pretendían tener algo que comer aquel día les era necesario hacer la compra había tiempo de sobra. No era un camino demasiado largo, pero desde que habían salido de casa ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca. Tampoco les incomodaba el silencio entre ambos, de nuevo, había confianza entre ambos para poder disfrutar simplemente de la compañía del otro sin tener que forzar conversaciones.

\- ¡Hola! – una voz familiar hizo que detuvieran sus pasos, girando la cabeza en todas las direcciones, solo para acabar descubriendo a Haru yendo hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – preguntó Sora sorprendida.

\- Pues tengo que hacer un par de recados ahora por la mañana – se giró directamente hacia Yamato-. Y tú poco más y ni siquiera me acuerdo de la cara que tienes del tiempo que llevo sin verte.

\- La repelente de tu jefa que no me dejó ir con ella a Nueva York cuando se fue unos días – se encogió de hombros bromeando.

\- Menuda desgracia de jefa que tengo, que no solo maltrata a sus trabajadores sino a los que la rodean en su vida personal… - sonrió sin poder evitarlo, teniendo que recordar la vez que había hablado con él por última vez por teléfono.

\- La jefa va a empezar a pensarse el ponerle horas extra los sábados por la mañana a según quienes en el trabajo porque los ve demasiado ociosos – negó con la cabeza, intentando reírse y distraerse con aquello.

\- Que se atreva… me voy con la competencia.

\- A la competencia lo tengo lo suficiente aterrorizado como para atreverse a robarme al personal…

\- No te voy a decir que no tengas razón – se rió sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Dónde vais?

\- A hacer la compra. Llevo toda la semana comiendo y cenando fuera o pidiendo a domicilo y me he quedado sin reservas.

\- Que quiere que le lleve las bolsas yo que no te engañe… - volvió a decir, riéndose antes de que le lloviera un pequeño manotazo.

\- No, lo que quiero es ir a comprar para que luego tú hagas la comida – finalmente sonrió, delatando una de sus mejores ideas hasta el momento.

La chica cruzó una mirada divertida con la pareja antes de despedirse de ellos para continuar su camino. En cualquier otra situación hubiera querido quedarse más tiempo con ellos, pero, aparte de que estaba ocupada realmente, no quería estropearles el momento. Sora le había contado que eran los últimos días que tenían para estar juntos y no pensaba ser un estorbo.

\- Espero que tengas buen viaje… - acabó diciendo-. Y cuando vuelvas tengo que cogerte un día por banda y que me cuentes algo más de todo eso…

\- Podrías haber venido perfectamente mientras que Sora estaba conmigo en el sur y te hubiera enseñado la base sin problema. Y lo sabes…

\- Bueno, ya habrá oportunidad… Cualquier día que me dé vacaciones aquí la famosa diseñadora te secuestro para que me hagas una visita guiada.

\- Me parece que llegas tarde para ello – contestó automáticamente, casi dándose cuenta el mismo instante que lo dijo-. Como mínimo hasta dentro de medio año no creo que vayas a tener oportunidad…

\- He dicho cuando me dé vacaciones, a ver si te crees que suele hacerlo con mucha frecuencia…

\- Haru… ¿no tenías que irte a hacer recados? – acabó por decirle la pelirroja riéndose.

\- Sí… Te veo el lunes – le dijo a la chica antes de volver a mirar hacia Yamato-. Suerte y buen viaje.

Distraído con sus propios pensamientos y la metedura de pata que acababa de tener simplemente se limitó a despedirla con un gesto de la mano antes de volver a echar a andar. Mejor tener la boca cerrada de nuevo…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** porque son un maTRImonio y cualquiera que los conoce lo sabe. No hay más que se pueda decir de esos dos. Llevan casados aproximadamente 19 años de su vida y tiene pinta de que les quedan unos cuántos más. En al época de 02 estaban en esos tres primeros añitos dónde todo es bonito y esas cosas y luego de ahí en adelante ya se han ido volviendo más matrimoniales sus problemas xDDD

!Ay ay ay! Que está todo nervioso el pobre rubio y hasta mete la pata sin darse cuenta y está a punto de irse de la lengua... Pobrecillo... Le espera un fin de semana muy largo por delante...

Y sí... TIENE LLAVES ❤❤❤❤

 **Nika:** jajajajaja no engaño ni a la tortuga, así te lo digo jajajaja Oye, así tenemos el verano entretenido y luego cuando vuelva al infierno de trabajar hasta las 10 de la noche todos los días desde por la mañana gritándoles cosas de física, química y matemáticas a gente pre-universitarios, pues ya llego con el azúcar bien regulado... Puedes hacer una encuesta por ahí a ver si alguien se cree que tengo buenas intenciones...

De hecho, si te digo que todo esto salió de una idea maligna que se me vino de repente a la cabeza... ¿eso ya te cuadra más conmigo no? jajajajaja Ale, a leer un ratito y a portarte bien o nos tiran tortugas a las dos!❤

 **Enrique:** te digo lo mismo que a la demás gente estos días, te va a atacar esa canción por la calle un día y te vas a empezar a morir a mi costa que va a dar gusto jajajajaajaj Yo tengo un evento este jueves y sé que me la van a poner seguro porque está pegando en todas partes y no sé dónde me voy a meter, porque ya te digo yo que no va a ser plan de empezar a morirme solita jajajaja

Sí, sin duda, es su afición en esta vida, así que tenga los años que tenga es lo que va a estar haciendo y nadie me convencerá de lo contrario. Menos mal que le eh creado una churri que lo aguante❤❤


	87. Exagerado

Habían conseguido pasar el día entretenidos, aprovechando la presencia de él allí para terminar de ordenar lo que le quedaba. El mantenerse entretenidos había conseguido que los dos alejaran de su mente las ideas que durante toda la mañana los habían tenido con la cabeza llena de pensamientos para nada agradables.

\- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes – le dijo al verla protestar de nuevo por seguir sin encontrar algunas de sus pertenencias-. En cuanto llegue busco yo allí y las dejo a mano para que cuando no se me olvide traértelas. ¿O te hacen talta? Porque sino te las puedo enviar.

\- Pues… no, yo creo que cuando vuelvas me lo traigas me arreglo.

\- Pues deja de revolver tanto que vas a desordenarlo todo otra vez y no pienso subirme otra vez a nada para colocarte las cosas en las estanterías más altas – bromeó acercándose hasta ella.

\- Ya, claro… tú ponme las cosas fuera de mi alcance y luego a ver cómo me las arreglo yo para bajarlas – cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no te ibas a arreglar para bajarlas? – sonrió divertido -. ¿Algún problema?

\- No, ninguno – le hizo burla sin poder evitarlo.

\- Eso me parecía – acercándose hasta ella cogió las muñecas de Sora para descruzarle los brazos-. Venga, ¿me ayudas a hacer la cena?

\- ¿Ayudarte a hacer la cena? ¿Yo?

\- ¿No se supone que eres la anfitriona?

\- Sí, claro, y tú que estás aquí para tenerme totalmente consentida estos dos días – no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa ante su propio comentario.

Intentó poner cara de sorpresa y no reírse por las palabras de ella, acabando por acercarse a cogerla por la cintura contra él, haciendo que terminara por tener que agarrarse al levantarla ligeramente del suelo.

\- Tú te vienes conmigo a ayudarme a hacer la cena – dijo dejando de lado la aparente fachada de seriedad antes de terminar de volver a dejarla en el suelo.

\- Sí… mejor, no vaya a ser que acabe como todo lo que coges hoy… - se rio de él sin poder evitarlo, volviendo a estirarse únicamente cuando tocó el suelo, para poder darle un corto beso antes de alejarse de él.

\- Ehm… - soltándola se llevó una mano hacia el cabello, revolviéndoselo-, no tengo gana de acabar pidiéndole otra vez asilo a mi padre llegados a ese punto. No me apetece demasiado despertar la furia de nadie…

\- ¡Eh! Exagerado…

\- Sí, sí… exagerado…

Riéndose por lo bajo acabó por dar media vuelta, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina, escuchando como poco después hacía lo mismo ella. No podía negar que Sora no tuviera razón, porque al final había acabado hasta riéndose de él, más o menos la tercera vez que se le había vuelto a caer el teléfono de las manos. Aquello era ridículo, pero no podía controlarlo, así que lo que mejor podía hacer era hacerle caso y entretenerse haciendo la cena entre los dos.

Se dio cuenta de que tampoco iba traes él del todo, quedándose no demasiado lejos vigilando lo que estaba haciendo, posiblemente, al igual que él, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos de todos los tipos que no estaba demasiado segura de querer llegar a dejar salir. Sabía que lo mejor que podían hacer era dejar de darle vueltas y afrontar realmente la conversación que llevaba esquivando tener con ella desde hacía días, pero no quería. No quería porque se conocía y sabía que llegados a cierto punto iba a sentirse demasiado culpable por saber cosas que ella no y que intencionadamente le estaba ocultado.

Pero no quería contárselo, aún no. Y sabía que cuando se enterase de que llevaba meses con esa información en su poder posiblemente querría tirarle algo a la cabeza, pero un poco de suerte esperaba poder ahorrarse la posible bronca que le podría caer por ocultárselo de otras formas. O al menos, suavizarla.

\- ¿De verdad? – escuchó la voz de ella finalmente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué? – miró hacia la chica, dándose cuenta de que se había agachado a su lado recogiendo algo del suelo-, Ah…

\- Anda, quita – negó con la cabeza antes de apartarlo de lo que estaba haciendo-. Si lo que intentas es cortarte con algo y así tener excusa para tener que quedarte aquí vas por buen camino, pero no tengo gana de que las culpas me caigan a mí.

Todavía con gesto confuso se quedó observándola. Estaba visto que no podía disimularlo demasiado, de manera que podía llegar a la mejor solución que se le ocurría.

\- Llevo así desde por la mañana. Supongo que me he acostumbrado demasiado a la tranquilidad de la vida de interior… - sin duda tenía motivos suficientes como para estar nervioso por aquello, no era como si necesitara una excusa realmente.

\- Pues si estás así ahora no quiero imaginarme como estabas la primera vez – comentó antes de mirarlo de reojo.

\- Tampoco te creas que fue muy diferente la cosa – en realidad no, no lo había sido. Tenía más motivos ahora para estar así que antes-. Uno nunca termina de acostumbrarse haga los viajes que haga.

\- Lo supongo… pero espero no contagiarte mi forma de reaccionar a las situaciones de nervios, porque no creo que te vaya a ayudar demasiado – giró del todo la cabeza hacia él, para observarlo con una sonrisa.

\- No, sin duda no ayudaría – especialmente si generaba dentro de su cabeza un hilo de pensamientos que podría llegar a asustar a cualquiera. Aquello lo hizo recordar que probablemente había tres que él se sabía esperando para reírse de él a gusto durante todos aquellos meses… Y, en vez de empeorar las cosas, pareció relajarse mínimamente.

Se fijó en que ella parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero que acababa girando la cabeza y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. Dándole unos segundos, fue hacia la nevera a sacar unas cosas, colocándose a su lado, no queriendo quedarse quieto.

\- ¿Es por lo de la otra vez? – escuchó que finalmente preguntaba, aquella vez con la vista fija en lo que estaba cortando.

\- ¿Lo de la otra vez? – desde su nueva posición, a su lado, se quedó observándola.

\- Sí… que estés tan nervioso hoy… - no se lo había notado los días anteriores, pero de alguna manera u otra siempre habían estado ocupados, o con más gente delante. Y el único día que realmente se habían quedado solos no había estado precisamente pendiente de los nervios de nadie, ni siquiera de los suyos propios.

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Si de verdad fuera por eso y ahora mismo lo que me pasara es que tuviera miedo por lo que pasó no creo que hubiera seguido adelante hace unos años.

\- Yo no he dicho eso.

\- Ya, ya lo sé. Pero supongo que debe de ser un cúmulo de cosas, o que la cercanía de todo ha hecho que por fin de me afecte – se encogió de hombros, volviendo a quedarse en silencio unos segundos antes de acercarse hasta ella, inclinándose para poder hablarle de forma más confidencial -. O que la idea de volver a quedarme solo contigo todo un fin de semana me acaba afectando demasiado.

La vio girar la cabeza automáticamente sin saber cómo describir exactamente la cara con la que lo estaba mirando en aquellos momentos hasta que la vio empezar a reírse.

\- Tonto… - negó con la cabeza antes de volver a intentar concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Oye, tienes que reconocer que es una situación totalmente intimidatoria. Que la distracción de la televisión solía funcionar bastante bien para que pareciera que estábamos solos, pero siempre podría recurrir a Gabumon si necesitaba socorro…

\- ¿Lo dices como el día que por tu culpa la gran mayoría de mi ropa blanca se quedó de colorines? – siguió el cambio de tema, entendiendo que no quería hablar más del tema.

\- Por ejemplo, sí. Ese es un caso muy concreto de situaciones en las que podría llegar a necesitar ayuda para poder salir de ello.

\- Hmmm comprendo… Tienes suerte de que no tenga pensado dejarte acercarte a mi ropa mientras que estés aquí.

\- No, tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo – se alejó de la encimera, yendo de nuevo hacia la nevera – como mucho para librarme de esa que tienes puesta – terminó la frase ya alejado de ella, diciendo aquellas palabras como si no tuvieran mayor significado y sin tan siquiera volver a levantar la vista hacia la pelirroja.

No habiendo esperado el comentario no pudo evitar distraerse, siendo ahora a ella a la que se le escapó lo que estaba cortando de las manos cayéndose al suelo automáticamente mientras que se ponía de un intenso color rojo. Tampoco era normal a aquellas alturas reaccionar de esa forma, no solía hacerlo, pero, sin duda, no podía evitarlo.

Al escuchar caer algo miró hacia Sora, haciendo el esfuerzo de no reírse, adelantándose unos pasos ahora él para recogerlo.

\- Mira, creo que lo mío sí que empieza a ser contagioso – lo dejó encima de la encimera, delante de ella, aprovechando para hacer hablado de nuevo cerca de ella, asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

\- Me estás distrayendo – le dijo simplemente con un pequeño ligero movimiento de hombros, buscando alejarlo un poco de ella.

\- ¿Yo? Solo te estaba devolviendo lo que se te había caído – no se apartó, se mantuvo en la misma posición a pesar de adivinarle las intenciones.

\- Ya, claro… claro… - giró ligeramente el rostro para lanzarle una mirada entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Quieres dejarme terminar de hacer la cena que tú no te has dignado a hacer?

\- Has sido tú la que me ha echado, yo estaba haciéndola sin protestar – y además, no mentía. Alargó las manos para rodearla con los brazos antes de inclinarse a dejar un pequeño beso en su cuello.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarme terminar esto? – le dijo sin poder evitar que él se diera cuenta del escalofrío que le había provocado aquel pequeño gesto, y sin poder tampoco evitar sonreír-. ¿Por qué no te vas a darte una ducha mientras yo termino y así te relajas?

\- ¿Ya me estás echando otra vez?

\- Sí, exacto. Tengo hambre y contigo aquí no se puede hacer nada – giró del todo el cuello para observarle mientras que hablaba-. Venga, fuera.

\- Venga fuera… venga fuera… Lo que me faltaba por oír – se acercó más a ella aprovechando que había girado la cara como si tuviera intención de besarla, pero sin llegar a hacerlo, quedándose únicamente a escasa distancia de ella-. Como tú digas, pero ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que se te termine de quemar algo… - le señaló con la cabeza hacia una de las sartenes al fuego que parecía empezar a echar algo más de humo de la cuenta antes de soltarla y huir con paso rápido de allí.

\- … - alargó la mano rápidamente hacia los controles de la cocina, apagando el fogón ya que no había sido capaz de terminar de cortar nada todavía-. Idiota…

Y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a reírse sola simplemente por aquello, volviendo a intentar hacer la cena ahora que por fin la había dejado sola y podía concentrarse. Por suerte, ningún otro pensamiento acudió a su mente mientras tanto.

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, bueno, los papeles tienen mucho peligro, ¿eh? Que cortan que da gusto... Y para que no me riñas tanto aquí os dejó un capítulo de convivencia de la buena y de la cuqui, sin maldades y todas esas cosas. Solo ellos dos intentando olvidarse de la que se les viene encima en menos de 48 horas...

Si es que pobrecillos, en el fondo, aunque nadie me crea, me da penita las maldades que les hago...

 **Nika:** esto te odia, te juro que veo tus review siempre me pura casualidad porque nunca jamás me llevan los avisos. Pero nunca jamás, porque coincide que abro para verlas y justo me encuentro que has escrito algo...

No ha sido un corte malintencionado, es simplemente un cambio de escena, de esos ya sabes que hago mucho... Al igual que en este, no es corte, es que nos vamos a publicidad y volvemos en seguida e_e xDDDDD

El Corte - - lo tengo pensado, tú no te preocupes :D Al igual que el comienzo de la tercera parte, tú tranquila... - se aleja riéndose maléficamente.


	88. Para

El ruido de algo cayendo al suelo fue lo único que se pudo escuchar n aquellos momentos en el apartamento de Sora, pero a diferencia de toda la tarde, a ninguno de los dos habitantes se le había caído nada de las manos. De hecho, las manos de ambos no parecían ser el problema en aquellos momentos.

Tropezando sin querer con la mesa del comedor, ambos habían tirado uno de los marcos que adornaban el lugar sin mirar tan siquiera por dónde iban. Ni siquiera cuando la espalda de Sora tocó el sofá ninguno de los prestó atención al objeto caído. Estaban demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro como para pensar tan siquiera en algo más del mundo que los rodeaba.

Habían conseguido terminar de cocinar y de cenar en paz, incluso llegado a recoger los platos entre los dos tranquilamente, pero llegados a cierto punto ni siquiera podrían tener demasiado quién de los dos era el que había empezado aquello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole mejor acceso así a su cuerpo, arqueándose mientras que simplemente se dejaba llevar por el momento. Solo alzando ligeramente el cuello para volver de tirar hacia ella de Yamato reclamando un nuevo beso todavía más encendido que los demás, sin dejarlo escapar del todo cuando volvió a intentarlo, mordiendo ligeramente su labio.

Volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió cómo se deslizaba por su cuerpo, aprovechándose de la circunstancia al haber dejado a la altura de la cocina el fino jersey que llevaba usando todo el día. Aprovechó el momento para revolverse ligeramente, colocándose mejor debajo de él pudiendo así enredar sus piernas con las suyas, abriendo los ojos de nuevo para clavarlos en los azules de él cuando se colocó de nuevo a su altura.

Y posiblemente ese fue el error que cometió.

No se apartó cuando volvió a acercarse a su cuello, tanteando toda la zona, pero, sin poder evitarlo, no pudo que su cabeza la traicionara haciéndola pensar en algo más que no fuera en disfrutar del momento. Intentó desterrar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, sabiendo que posiblemente no fuera justo frenarle, no llegados a aquel punto, pero, por más que lo intentó, fue totalmente incapaz.

Y la idea de dejarse sin más no era algo que la entusiasmara demasiado...-. Yamato – lo llamó sin apenas alzar la voz, con la respiración alterada.

No obtuvo respuesta, no aquella vez, continuando besando al sensible piel de su cuello, acercándose de nuevo hacia la oreja de ella, donde, finalmente, murmuró una especie de ruido que indicaba que tenía su atención.

\- Para… - hizo un esfuerzo para decir aquellas palabras.

Paró automáticamente, como si de repente le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima, teniendo que poner algo de distancia entre ambos y mirarla sin entender nada.

\- ¿Para?

\- … Sí… para… - aquella vez rehuyó la mirada de él.

La miró sin entender absolutamente nada, ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿Se había pasado con algo? Hasta hacía apenas unos segundos no parecía tener ni el menos aspecto de tener ni el más mínimo problema con nada de lo que había hecho hasta entonces.

\- ¿Segura que quieres que pare? – bajó la mano que tenía sobre la cintura de ella hacia una de sus piernas en una estudiada caricia.

\- Sí, para por favor – y entonces, se revolvió ligeramente para cambiar de posición.

La dejó escaparse, cambiando las manos de lugar para retirar su peso de encima de la chica, apartándose hacia uno de los lados-. ¿Sora? ¿Qué pasa? - no le contestó en un primer momento, intentando organizar sus ideas mientras que recuperaba el aliento, terminando de quedar sentada, sin mirarle todavía-. ¿Te ha molestado algo de lo que he hecho?

Negó con la cabeza, no queriendo asustarlo, simplemente tomándose unos segundos más para recuperar la normalidad en su respiración.

\- Lo siento… lo siento pero no puedo…

\- ¿No puedes? ¿El qué? – por favor, que se lo explicara porque su funcionamiento neuronal había quedado muy tocado tras la última crisis que había tenido relacionada con ella.

\- No puedo seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada… Llevo todo el día con la cabeza en otra parte y sé que si no lo acabo diciendo en voz alta no voy a poder disfrutar de verdad del tiempo que me queda a tu lado – soltó de golpe, atreviéndose finalmente a mirarlo.

Aquello lo cogió totalmente por sorpresa, quedándose mirando para ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par, todavía en la misma posición en la que se había quedado cuando ella se había apartado de su lado. Solo necesitó unos segundos más para acabar de entender lo que realmente estaba pasando, sentándose ahora él también y observándola en silencio.

\- Sé que es una tontería… pero no puedo callármelo más – negó con la cabeza mientras que hablaba.

\- ¿Es porque me tenga que ir o porque tienes miedo de que pase algo? – acabó resumiéndolo él en una sola pregunta.

\- Si me estuviera planteando la idea de que te pudiera pasar algo creo que tengo recursos suficientes a mi alcance para no dejar que te vayas el lunes – contestó sin necesidad de tener tan siquiera que pensar en sus palabras.

\- ¿Entonces? – una vez sentado bien, se arrastró para quedar a su lado, alargando la mano para hacerla mirarlo.

\- Es… es una tontería, no me hagas caso. Yo sé que cinco meses o son nada y que cuando me quiera dar cuenta estarás de vuelta… Ya hemos pasado más veces casi tanto tiempo sin poder vernos… - se dejó girar la cabeza, observándolo al hablar-. Pero… después de este tiempo yo no sé cómo voy a poder hacerlo.

En el fondo le daba vergüenza ser capaz de reconocer aquello en voz alta. Se había dicho muchas veces que no era justo hacerlo, que seguramente era algo que no necesitara escuchar un día antes de tener que irse… Ella siempre había puesto el bienestar de los demás por delante del suyo y en aquel caso seguramente hubiera sido mucho mejor quedarse callada y simplemente concentrarse en lo que había estado haciendo. Era bastante probable que hubiera acabado olvidándose del tema, se le daba bastante bien distraerla cuando de esos temas se trataba… Pero no lo había aguantado más.

\- Después de este tiempo… – repitió él-. Pues… yo no veo diferencia alguna del resto de veces.

Ahora la que lo miró con extrañeza fue ella, al menos solo unos instantes, volviendo a intentar girar la cabeza para no mantener el contacto visual con el chico. Notaba que empezaba a formarse un nudo en su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- Sora, mírame – le pidió sin querer hacer fuerza para no dejarla girar la cara, agradeciendo que hiciera el esfuerzo-. Yo no necesito pasarme cuatro meses a tu lado para que la simplemente idea de tener que irme y dejarte aquí sea un infierno.

\- Ya lo sé… - el nudo crecía cada vez más, haciéndole complicado hasta hablar-. Pero una cosa es no poder verte más que un par de días de vez en cuando con suerte y otra haberme acostumbrado a… a esto – simplemente se limitó a señalar con la cabeza hacia él, hacia la situación en la que habían estado prácticamente todo el día. Hizo una pausa, negando con la cabeza, intentando relajarse-. Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas… Lo siento, siento haber estropeado esto…

En el fondo había una parte de él que sí que estaba detestando escuchar aquellas palabras. Varias de hecho… detestaba escuchar aquello porque sabía que era algo real, que no se lo estaba inventando y no quería verla así. Detestaba aquello porque sabía que podría decirle algo que se estaba callando y no lo hacía…

Pero por otro lado agradecía que, por fin, no se guardara todo para ella. Retiró la mano del rostro de Sora, acercándose algo más a ella de nuevo, para rodearla con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él.

\- No has estropeado nada. Ya iba siendo hora de no tener que jugar yo siempre a las adivinanzas contigo para saber lo que pasa por esa cabecita – al ver que se dejaba atraer y que rápidamente apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente.

\- Claro que lo he estropeado. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que me ponga a montar el drama por algo que los dos sabemos que no tiene remedio… - pudo ver cómo levantaba una de sus pasos para pasárselo por la mejilla contraria a la que tenía apoyada contra él.

\- Ey – volvió a hacer que lo mirara, confirmando entonces sus sospechas al verle la mirada humedecida-. Tienes razón, no tiene remedio y nada se puede hacer por evitarlo, ahora mismo – casi sin darse cuenta quiso hacer énfasis en las dos últimas palabras-, pero lo que tampoco tiene sentido es que te estés tragando todo eso solo por no querer… ¿qué? ¿preocuparme? ¿Acaso crees que yo tampoco pienso en ello? – peor, él cada vez se estaba sintiendo más culpable.

Llevando la mano que tenía libre al rostro de ella, limpiándole una de las lágrimas, observándola en silencio.

\- ¿No querrás que yo también me ponga a dramatizar, verdad? Porque como me sigas poniendo esa cara vamos a tener un plan de noche perfecto los dos, caja de pañuelos en mano – intentó decir aquello para distraerla-. No te vas a dar cuenta del paso del tiempo, ya lo verás. Dentro de un mes si te dejan dormir una sola noche entera durante unas cuantas semanas tendrás que estar dando gracias… ¿Y no tienes luego que empezar a volverte loca con los preparativos de los proyectos de principios de año? Cuando te des cuenta me tendrás aquí de vuelta ofendido porque ni de menos me has acabado echando…

\- Sí… seguro… - finalmente esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante las palabras de él.

\- Además… no es como si no fueras a saber de mí todo este tiempo – acabó diciendo, recordando un tema importante que aún no había tratado con ella-. Normalmente el aviso llega a los familiares, pero ya le diré a mi padre o al inútil de Takeru que te avise. Tenemos permitido realizar videollamadas. No con demasiada frecuencia, esos canales están reservados para los usos de la JAXA, pero una vez al mes podréis venir a gritarme todo lo que queráis. Hasta que os deje venir conmigo porque no soportáis ni un segundo más el drama del padre recién estrenado…

Aquello definitivamente consiguió que terminara de sonreír, siendo ella ahora la que asintiera, llevando su mano sobre la que él aún mantenía en su rostro.

\- Tendría que haberme buscado a alguien con una vida profesional menos complicada… - acabó reconociendo, soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Eso iría demasiado poco contigo… - tiró ligeramente de ella para besarla, con suavidad, con cariño, separándose únicamente de ella para dejar su frente apoyada sobre la suya, aún con los ojos quiero.

Pasado un rato, habiendo conseguido que se quedara más tranquila, Yamato estaba con la mirada fija en la pared del otro extremo de la habitación. No había sido del todo sincero con ella a lo largo de todo aquel tiempo. No solamente por el hecho de estar ocultándole el traslado, sino porque realmente sí que estaba más preocupado de lo que parecía por el viaje. Si habían tenido problemas una vez, sabía que era algo que podía volver a pasar. Quizás por eso se estuviera comportando como lo hacía. Aquello sí que no podía llegar a reconocérselo a ella, no quería preocuparla ya más de lo que pudiera estar por su cuenta.

Bajando la cabeza, se quedó observando ahora a Sora en silencio, dándose cuenta de que finalmente se había quedado dormida. Le había terminado reconociendo que había pasado la noche anterior prácticamente en vela con todo aquello dándole vueltas en la cabeza, de manera que ahora que había conseguido desahogarse, había caído rendida.

Sonrió ligeramente, retirándole el cabello de la cara antes de levantarse con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertarla. Acercándose hasta el interruptor, apagó las luces antes de volver junto a ella, cogiéndola con cuidado en brazos y llevándola a su habitación para que siguiera durmiendo.

Él todavía tenía demasiado a lo que darle vueltas.

* * *

 **Nika:** pues ya está, es la app del mal, la cual, por cierto, se acaba de actualizar y llevo un rato mirándola con cara de confusión xDDD Si antes os actualizaba las cosas desde ella, porque así contestaba a las review y os podía subir el capítulo de por las tardes cuando salía del trabajo, pero ahora no la quiero ni tocar... La última vez me armó un cristo en el capítulo que casi tengo que borrarlo entero y resubirlo. Así que ahora todo desde el pc...

Todas las facetas del señor rubio que lo sacan de su habitual comportamiento son maravillosas, por eso me lo paso tan bien escribiéndolo xDDD La versión ""íntima"" es de las mejores, porque poco más y le da por retroceder una década mentalmente en esos casos xDD Es un buen CORTE. Di tú que al menos, como ya sabéis que yo siempre hago las cosas cuando llevo varios capítulos de más, el corte no os va a durar demasiado.

 **AnnaBolena04:** Eeeeh, que síiii, que me da penita. Me da penita a la vez que hago mujajajaajaja y luego me digo a mí misma que si no me da vergüenza la que he liado en cinco minutos True Story, me pasé toda la parte de Londres diciéndomelo, sobretodo cuando puse la recaída de Taichi xDDDDD

Tú vete cambiando la purpurina por los pañuelos que todos somos conscientes que de este capítulo no nos iba a librar nadie, ni siquiera los métodos de distracción del señor rubio, aunque él, sin duda, lo haya intentado T_T


	89. Preocupado

Al igual que la noche anterior, tampoco había pegado ojo.

Cuando Sora finalmente se había quedado dormida la había dejado en la cama, arreglándoselas para ponerle algo de pijama sin despertarla antes de recostarse a su lado. Lo único que había conseguido que se adormilara unos minutos había sido cuando ella, todavía en sueños, se había girado para usarlo de almohada.

Era curioso como su simple contacto conseguía desviar de su cabeza todos sus problemas e incluso conseguir que cerrara los ojos durante un rato. No fue muy largo tampoco, era demasiado lo que tenía en mente. No había sido del todo sincero con ella en todos los sentidos, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Para una vez que Sora permitía que alguien la viera necesitando apoyo, no iba a empeorar las cosas diciéndole lo que de verdad pensaba.

Claro que tras haber pasado aquellos meses a su lado la simple idea de no poder hacerlo hasta el cambio de año le parecía horrorosa, pero al menos sabía que cuando volviera, todo eso se habría acabado para una buena temporada. Podría con ello, no era tanto tiempo e iba a estar ocupado. Las expectativas que tenía para la vuelta eran demasiado buenas como para no usarlas como motivación.

Pero, aquello no era todo, había algo más.

Aún tenía pesadillas por las noches en ocasiones por lo ocurrido. Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba, prácticamente desde que había empezado a compartir sus días con la pelirroja de seguido, pero habían sido un constante en su vida desde el accidente. No lo iba a negar, le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasar. Pero no quería hablar de aquello absolutamente con nadie de Tokio. Aquello sería preocuparlos… y de verdad quería creer lo que ella le había dicho antes de que creía firmemente en que nada iba a pasar. Especialmente, de entre todos los que le importaban en aquel lugar, era ella a la que menos quería preocupar.

Sabía que era una tontería preocuparse por todo aquello, que debería de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y centrarse en el verdadero motivo que llevaba haciendo que las cosas se cayeran de sus manos desde hacía un par de días.

Cuando la luz comenzó a colarse por la ventana giró la cabeza para ver qué hora era ya dándose cuenta de que era más o menos la hora a la que solía levantarse con normalidad. Giró la cabeza, viendo que Sora todavía dormía plácidamente y decidió no despertarla. Con sumo cuidado se levantó, saliendo sin hacer ruido de la habitación y bajando hacia la parte inferior del apartamento.

Haberse quedado en casa con su padre había sido una buena idea, aunque le hubiera quitado algunos días, había estado mucho más tranquilo sin tener que disimular y aparentar la tranquilidad que no tenía. Especialmente porque no tenía ningún problema en irle con las cosas por delante a él. No era lo mismo que en aquella ocasión. Y aunque le había dicho muchas veces que no tenía sentido que se pusiera así, y por más que se lo repitiera a sí mismo, no podía evitarlo. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, pudo recordar que habían quedado algunas cosas tiradas por el suelo la noche anterior, acercándose a recoger el jersey de Sora del cual ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a preocupar. Con él en la mano, pudo ver que también se había caído algo de la mesa con la que ni siquiera recordaba haber chocado, pero nadie podría culparle por aquello, había estado pendiente en otras cosas.

Recogió el marco del suelo, tomándose unos segundos para ver la imagen que había en él, acabado por sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Recordaba aquella fotografía, claro que sí. Y recordaba exactamente aquel momento y lo que se había podido reír de él Taichi mientras que la hacían. En la imagen salían ellos dos, junto con Sora, en la boda de Taichi. Observándola unos segundos, pudo darse cuenta de que no era la que al final habían dado por buena tampoco, sino que la única que estaba mirando al frente era ella mientras que los dos se miraban entre ellos, uno riéndose y el otro mirándolo mal.

No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza mientras que se reía al recordar perfectamente lo que estaba pasado en aquellos momentos. Apenas había sido minutos antes de que todo cambiase total y absolutamente. Al menos aquella vez lo había hecho para bien. Decidiendo que aquella imagen le gustaba más que la oficial, volvió a dejarla en su sitio antes de volver a mirar la hora, quedándose pensativo antes de caminar de nuevo, intentando adivinar dónde había quedado su teléfono abandonado la noche anterior, acabando por encontrarlo y marcando distraído un número, de nuevo sin necesidad de tener que buscarlo.

\- Claro que sé qué hora es – puso los ojos en blanco-. No, no ha pasado nada… ¡Menudo despertar que tienes! Luego soy yo el borde cascarrabias...

* * *

La insistente luz entrando por la ventana fue la responsable de haberla despertado, gruñendo por lo bajo antes de girarse buscando escaparse de los rayos que impedían que siguiera durmiendo. Poder girarse sin tropezar con nada a su lado fue lo que la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con que estaba sola.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, todavía no demasiado ubicada ni espacial, ni temporalmente, quedándose de nuevo adormilada. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó entre medias, pero acabó volviendo a abrir los ojos, siendo consciente finalmente de que a su lado faltaba alguien.

\- ¿Dónde…? – murmuró por lo bajo.

Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí la noche anterior. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el salón y... Bajó la mirada hacia sí misma, encontrándose que tenía puesto el pijama. No estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para procesar las cosas con la velocidad que debería, de manera que poco a poco se fue incorporando, desperezándose.

Volvió a mirar hacia los lados, dándose cuenta de que no venía ninguna luz del baño tampoco, y que la terraza exterior estaba vacía, asimilando finalmente que probablemente Yamato ya se hubiera levantado. Miró el reloj, confirmando su teoría al ver que era más tarde de la hora a la que normalmente solía levantarse él. Se puso en pie por fin, acercándose al espejo antes de chasquear la lengua.

\- Vaya pelos de loca… - protestó por lo bajo empezando a colocárselos con la mano acabando por decidir que la mejor conclusión era hacerse de nuevo una coleta.

Estaba segura de que su compañía no se iría a asustar a esas alturas, por mucho que él sí que consiguiera levantarse exactamente igual de bien que si se hubiera escapado de algún reportaje… Bostezó de nuevo sin poder evitarlo antes de salir finalmente y bajar.

\- Buenos días – saludó a medio camino de las escaleras.

No debiendo de haberla sentido acercarse, lo vio dar un ligero respingo antes de poder ver que tenía todavía el teléfono en mano, mientras que tras una última frase lo dejaba de nuevo encima de la mesa.

\- Buenos días – sonrió.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas?

\- Mi padre que quería saber si seguía vivo…

\- ¿Tan pronto? – se acercó hasta él.

\- ¿Tú qué crees que es capaz de no trabajar ni siquiera un domingo? – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿En serio? – negó con la cabeza-. Pobre… ¿a qué hora te has levantado?

\- A la misma de siempre más o menos, ya sabes que tengo demasiado cogida la rutina -se inclinó hacia ella, saludándola con un beso en la frente-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Perfectamente… ¿cuándo nos fuimos a la habitación? – levantó la cabeza a él tras su gesto, no pudiendo evitar pasar sus brazos en torno al chico quedándose así a su lado.

\- ¿Fuimos? – se rió por lo bajo-. Cuando me di cuenta de que te habías quedado dormida sin esperanza de volver a verte despierta en unas cuantas horas te llevé yo. Ni siquiera te enteraste cuando intentaba ponerte el pijama…

\- Tenía sueño… - sonrió finalmente sin poder evitarlo pero de una forma más irónica.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar? – esperó a verla asentir-. Prometo no tirar nada al suelo esta vez.

\- Ya… ya… eso habrá que verlo – dejándolo escaparse de su lado se fijó en que encima de la mesa estaba su jersey de la noche anterior, acercándose a cogerlo.

Yamato no pudo más que reírse al ver que rápidamente se iba a dejarlo en su habitación, posiblemente perfectamente colocado. La conocía demasiado a aquellas alturas… Y también sabía los dramas que era capaz de tener porque algo no estuviera perfectamente colocado. Sino que se lo dijeran a él los primeros días que había estado los dos juntos en Tanegashima, y no se refería precisamente a los últimos meses que habían convivido allí, no había tenido tiempo de desordenar todavía.

Se giró, empezando a revolver por los armarios en busca de algo que pudiera servirles para desayunar, esperando a sentir de nuevo sus pasos para volver a hablar.

\- ¿Tienes algo qué hacer hoy? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- Más o menos… Me ha dicho mi hermano que han abierto un nuevo sitio cerca del centro a dónde podríamos ir luego, ya sabes que yo acabo perdiéndome cada vez que vengo pero a él se le da bien.

\- ¿Un nuevo sitio?

\- Sí, no queda lejos del centro. ¿Qué te parece?

\- No lo sé, tendré que consultarlo con mi agenda, ya sabes que solo puedo hacerle hueco a los planes realmente importantes…

\- Consulta, consulta – sonrió girándose hacia ella para observar cómo se sentaba, simplemente entretenida observándolo hacer -. ¿Quieres té?

\- Sí, gracias – asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ya iba siendo hora que terminara de dejar de fingir que no pasa nada o que sí que pasaba pero que se le olvidaba con un par de mimos...

Puedes mandarle las tortugas carnívoras a él, por quedarse callado más de la cuenta. Yo no quiero reclamaciones... La culpa está clara de quién es por tener semejante escena delante y no tener narices de decirle lo que pasa... Vamos a pensar que el sentimiento de culpa lo mismo es más grande de lo que parece como para volver a intentar acercarse a ella con dudosas intenciones...

¡Y ya estamos a domingo!


	90. Jindaiji

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que se te ha perdido aquí?

Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad aprovechando que a aquella hora no había tanta gente como para tener que ir esquivándolos al andar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba aquella parte de la ciudad, quedándose siempre en el centro comercial de Tokio, donde su vida estaba más atada a causa del estudio. Pero por la mañana le había dicho que Takeru le había hablado de un lugar por allí, de manera que se había dejado llevar sin mucha protesta.

Recordaba haber estado en los jardines de Jindaiji con su madre cuando era más joven, al haberse empeñado ella en llevarla a ver ciertos tipos de flores y explicarle sus significados. Nada más que eso había llamado su atención en todos aquellos años.

\- Nada, ¿no te apetece dar una vuelta? – le dijo mientras que le tendía el brazo para que se cogiera a él, caminando tranquilamente por uno de los parques.

\- Claro… - no tardó en aceptar el ofrecimiento, cogiéndose, sonriendo al ver cómo posaba su mano sobre la suya automáticamente-. Yamato… - dijo al cabo de un rato en silencio-. Yo siento no ser la mejor compañía hoy… - a pesar de la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, a medida que habían ido pasando las horas no había podido evitar ir poco a poco volviendo a entrar en el mismo estado.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque supongo que tendrás ganas de aprovechar la última noche que vas a pasar en Tokio y yo aquí… sin poder quitarme de la cabeza que te vas mañana por la mañana…

\- ¿Y se te ocurre alguna forma mejor de aprovecharla que simplemente estando contigo? – le dijo apretando algo más su mano con la suya-. Yo tampoco puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, pero vamos a intentar disfrutar de lo que queda de noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió, a sabiendas de que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Siempre había sobrellevado bien las despedidas con él. No era tampoco la primera vez que iba a estar meses sin saber de él, de hecho, cinco meses no le parecían tanto tiempo a aquellas alturas. No era el tiempo que fuera a estar sin saber de él, sin verlo, sin tenerlo a su lado… Lo que le pasaba era que tras el tiempo que habían pasado juntos conviviendo se había hecho demasiado a su compañía. A despertarse todos los días con él a su lado… ¿qué iba a ser de ella todo ese tiempo sin poder quedarse dormida entre sus brazos?

Miró hacia él de reojo, notándolo distraído también, probablemente con pensamientos como los de ella en la cabeza, sin querer decirlos en voz alta. Era lo que había, era lo que tenían y lo que ambos habían aceptado y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Volvió a mirar al frente, intentando decirse a sí mismo que no era momento para pensar en todo aquello. Justo en ese momento sintió que los pasos del chico se detenían, quedándose mirando hacia algún punto desde la barandilla de uno de los puntos que estaban cruzando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó curiosa mirando ella hacia el mismo punto que él sin ver anda que llamara su atención.

\- Mira, ven – soltó su brazo, guiándola para que se colocara delante de él, colocándose a su espalda para señalarle hacia un edificio blanco de no demasiadas plantas que se alzaba en el horizonte no demasiado lejos de ellos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?

\- ¿Ves ese edificio? – posó la otra mano en torno a su cintura mientras que hablaba.

\- ¿El blanco? – asintió-. ¿Qué es?

Se tomó su tiempo para responder a aquello. Un silencio que necesitó para terminar de coger aire y pensar exactamente en la forma en la que iba a decir aquello. Posó la barbilla en el hombro, aún todavía sin hablar durante unos segundos más.

\- Es el centro de la JAXA en Tokio – anunció finalmente.

\- Oh… - así que sí que había algo de su interés en aquella zona de la ciudad-. No queda lejos del centro…

\- No, más o menos a media hora del eje comercial – asintió.

\- Media hora… - se nuevo no pudo evitar poner una mueca. Agradecía que no la viera en aquellos momentos, con la vista clavada en el edificio blanco ella ahora también-. Seguro que algún día acabarás ahí – dijo, a sabiendas de que era bastante complicado que aquello pasara, a pesar de que fuera lo que ambos necesitaran para poder seguir adelante.

\- Lo sé… Y tú y yo teníamos un trato si mal no recuerdo, ¿no? – se acercó a la orejita de ella escondida entre su rojizo cabello para decir aquello-. ¿Y si ese día estuviera más cerca de lo que parece? – soltó de golpe.

* * *

 _Sora se había ido a la ducha mientras que él hacía tiempo. Había conseguido convencerla para ir a cenar fuera de casa y luego dar una vuelta por dónde "su hermano le había dicho". Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que le había dicho que sí simplemente por no llevarle la contraria, pero que no tenía ni gracia ni humor para salir aquella noche._

 _Él tampoco. Si ella no tenía gracia ni humor, él lo que no tenía era la cabeza en dónde la tenía que estar. Yamato estaba de los nervios. Y su situación empeoraba simplemente por el hecho de tener que aparentar normalidad. Había aprovechado en cuánto había sentido el agua de la ducha para sacar la caja con el anillo de donde la había tenido guardada aquellos días y la había escondido lo mejor que había podido dentro de su chaqueta._

 _Quería creer que no tenía motivos para ponerse nervioso, para pensar que podría decirle que no. Recordaba la conversación que habían tenido meses atrás cuando su hermano había ido de visita, y sabía que lo único que parecía hacerla dudar a ella era la situación laboral que tenían. Ahora que eso no iba a ser un problema nunca más, no debería de dudar, ¿no? Ya no sabía el número de veces que se había repetido aquella frase._

 _En aquellos momentos preferiría cientos de veces estar a punto de realizar una aproximación a la órbita terrestre – después de lo que le había ocurrido años atrás – que estar en aquella situación. Le temblaban las manos más de lo que lo llevaban haciendo aquellos días y había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se había revuelto el pelo._

 _Solo había dos personas que sabían sus intenciones para aquella noche y ni siquiera tenía valor de volver a llamarlos para que intentaran tranquilizarlo. No estaba seguro tan siquiera de poder hablar del tema de nuevo en voz alta con nadie. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de aparentar normalidad hasta el momento indicado._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verse en el espejo dándose cuenta de que de tanto revolverse el pelo parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama tras una noche movidita, cosa que, sin duda alguna, ni en sus mejores sueños era verdad porque no se creía tan siquiera capaz de pensar en ello. Aprovechó para colocarse bien el pelo, justo viendo cómo Sora volvía a aparecer, ya vestida._

 _Estuviera con el drama mental que estuviera, su cabeza se volvió a quedar en blanco al verla aparecer. Solía pasarle con bastante frecuencia, incluso los días que estaban juntos y se la encontraba por la mañana recién levantada y todavía a medio despertar, no podía evitarlo. Pero aquella vez no pudo evitar fijarse en ella._

 _\- Ese es nuevo… - le dijo sin quitar la vista de encima de ella por el reflejo del espejo._

 _\- ¿Ahora te fijas en lo que me pongo o me dejo de poner? Creía que ni siquiera eras capaz de darte cuenta de cuándo me corto el pelo o no – sonrió, casi que por primera vez en lo que iba de día, sinceramente-. ¿Te gusta? Lo compré cuando estuve en NY – recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que había decidido quedárselo, pensando en que quizás podría ser del agrado de Yamato._

 _Viéndolo por fin acercarse a ella, no pudo evitar hacer la tontería de dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, permitiendo así que pudiera observarla mejor, terminando por reírse cando volvió a quedarse frente a él._

 _\- Estás preciosa – le dijo, sin poder quedarse ligeramente embobado, solo volviendo a la realidad cuando la vio estirarse para darle un beso, enlazando ambos brazos tras su cuello._

 _Por un momento, consiguió relajarse y creerse, de verdad, que todo iba a salir bien._

* * *

No obtuvo respuesta, únicamente notó como la chica se tensaba quedándose en la misma posición en la que estaba, vista clavada al frente y sus manos sobre la barandilla se cerraron sobre esta.

\- Te dije que cuando volviera de este viaje las cosas iban a empezar a cambiar… - de nuevo hizo una pausa-. No lo sabía entonces, pero tenía toda la razón… Me trasladan. En cuanto vuelva a la Tierra no estaré asignado en Tanegashima, sino a media hora del centro de Tokio.

La mano que había dejado sobre la cintura de ella delató como poco a poco la respiración de ella fue alterándose a cada palabra que decía, intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, aún sin ser capaz de articular media palabra. Repentinamente pudo notar como tras soltar una de las manos de la barandilla, la posaba sobre la de él.

\- Dime que no te lo estás inventando, por favor…

\- No, lo sé desde julio – reconoció finalmente, observándola unos segundos en silencio-. Es una asignación permanente. Hideki me recomendó para ser trasladado como parte de su equipo y tras el ascenso me han aceptado.

Deslizó con cuidado su mano de debajo de la de ella, apartándose sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sora. La conocía. Sabía que aún estaba dándole vueltas e intentando asimilar la información que acababa de recibir. A él le había costado días terminar de creérselo. Aún recordaba cómo no había sido capaz de contárselo al llegar a casa aquel día, como lo único que había podido hacer había sido dejarse llevar por lo que le hacía sentir simplemente por el hecho de tenerla cerca.

Asintió, terminando de alejarse de ella.

\- Yo sé que nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí sin garantías, solo queriendo creer que todo esto sería posible. También sé que el traslado no significa que se acaben los viajes, pero no estaré a casi mil kilómetros de aquí… Pero sé que es lo único que me faltaba para terminar de atreverme a hacer algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace tiempo, la estabilidad que me faltaba para poder cumplir con todo lo que te he dicho a lo largo de este tiempo. La estabilidad para poder hacerlo realidad.

Todas las palabras se iban acumulando en la cabeza de Sora, desordenadas, sin sentido alguno, sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. Lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la sede sin parpadear apenas, agarrada a la barandilla aún con una mano incluso cuando sintió que se alejaba de ella, como si temiera soltarse y caerse.

\- Yamato… - fue lo único que fue capaz de decir antes de girarse, sin haber tenido todavía tiempo para procesar todo aquello, ni que lo que tras las anteriores palabras de él cabría esperar.

Estaba segura de que se había quedado dormida y que todo aquello no era más que una mala pasada de su imaginación. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba pasando, lo que le acababa de decir. Nunca jamás se habría atrevido tan siquiera a dejar que su propia cabeza fuera por libre y pensara en nada de todo aquello. Sabía que no era posible… ¿Y ahora de repente lo era?

\- Tendría que haber hecho esto mucho tiempo atrás – escuchó como decía claramente.

Delante de sus ojos, en cuanto terminó de girarse hacia él, estaba Yamato, observándola desde una nueva posición. Aquella vez no le fue necesario mirar hacia arriba, sino todo lo contrario, necesitó bajarla ya antes de que ella hubiera vuelvo a mirarlo, había hincado una rodilla en el suelo sujetando algo entre sus manos.

No necesitaba que me trasladaran aquí para ser consciente de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero no podía ser tan egoísta de hacer esto sin poder ofrecerte la estabilidad que ahora sé que voy a tener. De hecho, creo que lo llevo sabiendo absolutamente todos estos años… Incluso cuando salí corriendo despavorido hace catorce años ya porque me aterrorizaba la idea de implicarme tanto con alguien – era la primera vez que admitía aquello abiertamente en voz alta-. También sé que me voy mañana y no vamos a volver a tener oportunidad de estar juntos otra vez hasta dentro de mucho, pero necesito hacerlo.

Escuchaba sus palabras como si le llegaran desde lejos. Jamás habría imaginado que aquello pasaría cuando le había dicho que quería ir a dar una vuelta por aquella zona. ¿Cómo podría haberlo imaginado? Había incluso retrocedido un par de pasos para que la barandilla sirviera como su apoyo, no estando segura de sus propias piernas en aquel momento. Congelada totalmente con los ojos clavos en él, no sabía tan siquiera cómo estaba siendo capaz de entender lo que decía.

\- Cásate conmigo. Sora, cásate conmigo y me harás la persona más feliz de este mundo – finamente abrió la cajita que sujetaba entre sus manos, mostrando en su interior un anillo. Un anillo que llevaba en manos de su padre desde hacía ya casi un año y que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a utilizar-. ¿Qué me dices?

Abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero la voz no acudió. No era tan siquiera consciente de sus propios movimientos, ni de los ruidos de la calle. Simplemente sus ojos estaban clavados en aquel de quien llevaba enamorada antes de entender el verdadero significado de esa palabra y que acababa de pedirle que se casara con él.

Se llevó la mano derecha a los labios, intentando dejar de boquear como un pez fuera del agua, o al menos intentando disimular.

\- Sí… – consiguió decir al final, con voz temblorosa-. Claro… claro que sí…

Ni siquiera fue capaz de alargar la mano correcta hacia él para dejarle poner el anillo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de posar la vista en el anillo. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en los azules de él, observándolo sin poder creerlo todavía. Acababa de pedirle que se casara con él y le había dicho que se había acabado el infierno de no saber cuándo se podrían volver a ver, que se iba a quedar a su lado en Tokio.

No fue consciente del momento en el que le colocó el anillo en el dedo, simplemente siguió sus movimientos hasta que se volvió a poner de pie, reaccionando finalmente para lanzarse a sus brazos.

\- Claro que sí – repitió de nuevo, escondiendo la cabeza contra él, notando como la rodeaba con los brazos.

Si alguien le preguntara en aquel momento si tan siquiera había llegado a visualizar el anillo, tendría que decir no. Incluso si alguien le preguntara sobre las palabras que acababa de escuchar solo sería capaz de decir la conclusión que a ella le importaba: cuando volviera, se iba a quedar con ella. Cerró los ojos, todavía demasiado abrumada por el momento, por las sensaciones, por la situación en general, pegándose aún más a él.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para demostrar algo de actividad cerebral acabó por alejarse mínimamente de Yamato, lo justo para observarlo, por fin, con la mejor de sus sonrisas en la cara, una totalmente sincera, que posiblemente hacía días que ninguno de los dos había vuelto a ver.

Yamato sonrió finalmente a la vez que ella, respirando por fin. Poco tenía que ver el maldito viaje a Marte para que sus manos llevasen temblando desde días atrás, lo que lo había tenido así había sido la idea de tener el anillo escondido en su maleta y la idea de tener pensado usarlo antes de irse. Sabía la respuesta que le iba a dar ella, aunque pudiera sonar prepotente, la conocía y sabía que ese no iba a ser el problema. Lo que lo había tenido hecho un manojo de nervios no era más que la idea de que, por fin, podía decir que había empezado a construir oficialmente todo ese futuro que siempre había querido.

* * *

###

*Se pone los tapones en los oídos de mejor calidad que encuentra porque de esta se va a quedar sorda del todo*

###

* * *

¿Queda alguien vivo por aquí? jajajajajajaja Os juro que empecé a escribir toda esta historia - al menos esta segunda parte - sabiendo cómo escribir esto. Llevo teniendo en mente absolutamente cada detalle de ella todo este mes que hasta la escribí antes de tiempo para dejármela hecha e ir editando sobre ella todo lo que fuera necesario añadir para que encajara con la historia...

Obviamente que se lo iba a decir antes de irse, vamos a ver, ¿por quién lo tomáis? xDDDDD Obviamente simplemente había que esperar al verdadero momento perfecto - y si os parece que ha esperado mucho, mejor no os cuento cuando allá por los primeros esbozos de todo esto me plantee que fuera justo y exactamente antes de irse el 25) - para hacer la despedida menos deprimente para todos, y si me lo permitís, incluso para mí jajajajaa Que todavía estoy peléandome con ese maldito trozo de historia y no sé dónde me voy a meter ahora... De hecho, es lo que tengo abierto en word en estos momentos y estoy remoloneando que da gusto mientras que os escribo por aquí.

 **AnnaBolena04:** buenos días, ¿te ha gustado mi forma de despertarte? Te dije que iba a mover los capítulos de tal forma que te coincidiera el primero del día... y lo he hecho. En el capítulo que os subí donde pone que van a dar una vuelta por el centro, ponía claramente que iban a ir a la zona de los jardines de Jindaiji pero como nos conocemos ya... No me quise arriesgar a que mirases qué era eso por google y me pillaras jajajajaja

No te digo nada más, espero amablemente tus chillidos y reacciones ❤❤❤❤❤

 **Guest:** ¿responde este capítulo a tus dudas? jajajajajajajaa En defensa de Yamato - y de la mía - diré que lo tenía en mente desde que le dijeron que los trasladaban y ha querido mantenerse fiel a esa idea, aunque obviamente en el capítulo 88 le ha costado mucho mantenerse - y a mí ni os cuento porque estaba discutiendo conmigo misma sobre que menudo cabezón que estaba hecho por no decírselo en ese momento.

Lo tenía en la maleta, como poco escondido dentro de una maraña de ropa doblada por encima de más ropa, al más puro estilo cebolla xDDDDD Yo también pensé en hacer alguna gracia como que se le cayera la caja o algo por el estilo, pero es que llevo lanzando balones fuera como para que parezca que está en casa de su padre todavía el anillo que no podía xDDDDD Prometo fb explicando los huecos que faltan por aquí, palabra - de hecho el siguiente capítulo es el primero - pero quería pillaros por sorpresa ❤

Y ya que estamos... solo te diré que si te gustó la conversación de esos dos... el capítulo 91 va a ser muy de tu agrado...

 **Dikus:** jajajajajajajajaaj ¿qué pasa? ¿lo habéis olido o qué? Nunca he tenido más presión mediática que hasta las horas antes de publicar esto jaajajajaja Pues ya se lo ha dicho y del tirón e_e

 **Nika:** es plena y totalmente consciente de que si tarda mucho más en decirle lo que le tiene que decir se lo carga... En eso estamos todos de acuerdo. De ahí que lo haya hecho todo de golpe ❤❤ Obviamente no podía alargarlo más a sabiendas de cómo le estaba afectando a ella ya, pero claro, yo tampoco podía escribiros realmente lo que estaba pasando por esa cabeza porque quería que cuando os metierais a leer este capítulo os pillase de sorpresa... xDDDDDDD

Pues ahora tengo curiosidad yo, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido? Venga, cuéntamelo por PM, que tengo curiosidad... ¡Y yo te mando todos los ánimos del mundo para escribir! Te mando hasta los que me faltan a mí hoy para terminar de escribir la despedida...

 **Enrique:** puwa verás... Es un gran misterio, fruto de horas y horas de meditación ... Jajajajajajajano xDDD soy muy mala son los títulos y esas cosas así que tanto este como su anterior parte tienen de título la canción que estaba escuchando en ese momento. The story of us y call it what you want, ambas de Taylor Swift XDDDD Bueno, y también porque la letra me recordó a ellos, sobretodo la de la primera...

Alguien que piensa como yo y que había que esperar al momento apropiado T. T Y por fin ha llegado el momento... Espero que te encaje justo en esta situación igual de bien que a mí en la cabeza... Así ya no me va a perseguir JLo hasta cuando voy al baño...

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por las review y por no tirarnos nada ni a mí ni al rubio a la cabeza por estar escondiendo esto hasta el maldito capítulo 90! ¡El noventa! Venga, vale, podéis tirarnos lo que queráis, que nos lo tenemos merecido xDDDDDD


	91. ¿¡QUE?

**Horas antes**

* * *

 _Cuando el teléfono sonó tardó bastante en asimilar que estaba pasando de verdad y que no era parte del sueño. Taichi abrió los ojos perezosamente y lo buscó a tientas con la mano intentando que dejara de hacer ruido y que no despertara a Koemi. Cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla estuvo a punto de colgar y seguir durmiendo, pero dándose cuenta de la fecha en la que estaban, hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse y descolgar._

 _\- Espera un momento – dijo apenas en un susurro antes de salir de allí y cerrar la puerta tras él-. ¿Se puede saber qué tripa se te ha roto? ¿Tú has visto qué hora es? A algunos nos gusta dormir…_

 _\- Claro que sé qué hora es._

 _\- ¿Ha pasado algo?_

 _\- No, no ha pasado nada._

 _\- ¿Entonces para qué narices me despiertas?_

 _\- ¡Menudo despertar que tienes! Luego soy yo el borde cascarrabias…._

 _\- Es domingo y son las ocho de la mañana, más te vale tener un motivo para llamarme o pienso pasarme toda la noche dándote la lata y amargárosla – fue a sentarse, pasándose la mano por la cara, intentando terminar de despertarse del todo-. ¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer que haberme llamado a mí a estas horas un día como hoy?_

 _\- Necesitaba hablar contigo._

 _\- ¿Conmigo?_

 _\- Contigo._

 _\- ¿Qué has hecho ya?_

 _\- No… no es que haya hecho algo… Es que no quería irme sin que supieras algo por mí. Y… también necesitaba hablar con alguien…_

 _Taichi hizo una pausa, pensando en que quizás si le había despertado a esas horas, podría ser porque de verdad necesitaba algo. Y dado que eran muy pocas las veces que Yamato reconocía necesitar ayuda y que la última vez que había ocurrido algo así la noticia que había tenido que darle era bastante gorda, decidió dejar de lado el melodrama._

 _\- Tú dirás... Pero el viernes podrías haber aprovechado ya que me tenías contigo._

 _\- El viernes no me atrevía a decírtelo ni tan pronto ni con tanta gente delante._

 _\- ¿Pronto? ¿Pronto para qué? – estaba seguro de que debía de ser la hora, porque no entendía nada._

 _\- Pronto para asegurarme de que no te fueras a ir de la lengua o que se te pueda notar algo estando todos reunidos._

 _\- Ahá… ¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa de una vez? No me irás a decir que ahora no te quieres ir porque tienes miedo de echarme demasiado de menos ¿verdad? Te recuerdo que estoy casado…_

 _\- Voy a pedírselo hoy – soltó de golpe._

 _\- ¿Eh? - ¿el qué? ¿A quién? Se quedó en silencio esperando tener algún tipo de respuesta al otro lado de la línea, cosa que nunca llegó. Permaneció algo más en silencio, dándose cuenta de repente de lo que estaba pasando allí-. ¿¡QUÉ!? – no pudo evitar alzar el tono, girando automáticamente la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación, esperando no ver luz ni haber despertado a Koemi-. ¿¡Y no has tenido tiempo de contármelo hasta ahora!?_

 _\- No, porque si me metes este grito ahora si te lo llego a decir el viernes ¿qué? – volvió a hacer una pausa-. Llevo tiempo queriendo hacerlo, solo que he querido esperar hasta hoy._

 _\- ¿Para que si te dice que no tener donde esconder la cabeza bien lejos de aquí? – tuvo que reírse, demostrando que por fin volvía a asimilar lo que estaba pasando, entendiendo el motivo de la llamada-. ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, ya sé que estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, ya me lo habías dicho hace tiempo, pero… ¿no me habías dicho que querías esperar a tener una situación más estable? ¿Te ha entrado el miedo por el viaje?_

 _\- No… Y eso es algo que tampoco quería contarte para que no te pusieras pensado por el tema._

 _\- ¿Pesado con qué tema?_

 _\- Hace un par de meses que sé que voy a ser trasladado de vuelta a Tokio. No he querido contároslo hasta que no me quedara más remedio… No quería que nadie pudiera llegar a meter la pata aunque fuera sin querer._

 _\- ¿Tokio?_

 _\- Tokio._

 _Hizo una pausa, de nuevo, como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando. Ahora estaba completamente despierto y se había olvidado del todo del enfado que tenía porque hubiera podido despertarlo. Todavía no se creía lo que estaba escuchando._

 _\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué le vas a decir primero?_

 _\- Lo del traslado, así cuando quiera tirarme por la ventana por escondérselo desde julio puedo salirle con lo otro…_

 _\- ¿Julio? ¿Lo sabes desde julio y no nos habías dicho ni media palabra a nadie?_

 _\- Lo saben mi hermano, mis padres y tu hermana, se lo dije el jueves. Y ella se huele que algo me ha pasado en el trabajo y que intento ocultarlo, pero dudo que imagine tan siquiera lo que pueda ser._

 _\- ¿Hikari lo sabe?_

 _\- No empieces… le pedí, específicamente, que no te dijera ni media palabra._

 _\- ¿Y por qué se lo cuentas primero a mi hermana que a mí? – protestó._

 _\- ¿Porque es mi cuñada y el idiota bocazas que tengo como hermano se lo iba a acabar diciendo? Además, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Echarla de su propia casa para poder contárselo a los demás?_

 _\- ¡Traicionado por mi propia hermana!_

 _\- No te pongas celoso – tuvo que acabar diciendo, divertido por la reacción de él - que nadie más salvo mi padre sabe lo otro…_

\- … _¿Y desde cuándo llevas dándole vueltas a todo esto?_

 _\- Pues… hace ya tiempo que tengo el anillo. Solo estaba esperando al momento apropiado. O al menos a poder decírselo con algún tipo de garantía de futuro. Llevo días sintiéndome lo más rastrero del mundo por estar callándomelo sabiendo como le está afectando todo esto._

 _\- ¿Lo lleva mal?_

 _\- Para que lo haya reconocido ya puedes imaginarte cómo lo lleva. He estado a punto de hacerlo demasiadas veces desde que hemos vuelto, pero quería esperar a hoy…_

 _\- ¿Y por qué desde que habéis vuelto? ¿No has tenido tiempo de sobra en estos cuatro meses que habéis estado los dos solos o qué?_

 _\- Porque tenía el anillo aquí. Y ya de hacerlo, quiero hacerlo todo bien._

 _\- Vamos, que llevas quién sabe cuánto aguantándote el pedírselo, para encima sabiendo que ahora por fin puedes hacerlo y ahora que ya lo tienes todo estás esperando a última hora porque te va acabar dando un ataque de nervios antes de conseguirlo y por eso me has llamado. ¿Pues sabes qué te digo? Que te lo mereces, por contárselo a mi hermana antes que a mí._

 _\- Vete por…_

 _Un ruido al otro lado del teléfono y la voz de Sora de lejos lo hicieron guardar silencio a él también. A dónde quisiera mandarlo Yamato o no sería un misterio, porque lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue cómo la llamada se cortaba._

 _\- ¡Y para encima me cuelga!... Ya verá Hikari cuando la coja por banda por traidora…_

 _A sabiendas de que posiblemente no sabría más en lo que quedaba de día de sus dos amigos, abrió el teclado, enviándole un mensaje a Yamato:_

" _Más te vale que no tenga que no tenga que arrepentirme de darte mi permiso para que hagas las cosas bien de una vez con ella, ¿eh? Ánimo idiota, y no te pongas de los nervios que todavía te pones más insoportable de lo normal y seguro que te acaba pillando"_

 _\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces levantado tú tan temprano un domingo? – Koemi acababa de salir de la habitación, sorprendida al encontrarse a su marido sentado en el salón con el teléfono en la mano-. ¿Ha pasado algo?_

 _\- No… no… - parecía distraído, no demasiado centrado tan siquiera en que ya no estuviera solo._

 _\- ¿Seguro? Tienes esa cara de estar intentando echar a andar la cabeza después de que te hayan soltado algo bastante serio… ¿Quién era? ¿Está tu hermana bien?_

 _\- Era Yamato… - negó con la cabeza, dejando finalmente el terminar tirado en el propio sofá-. ¿Qué tal has dormido? – cambió el tema automáticamente._

 _\- Perfectamente… - lo observó, decidiendo darle el beneficio de la duda, sin querer sonsacarle demasiado todavía-. Oye… - se acercó hasta él cuando lo vio levantarse._

 _\- ¿Qué? – arqueó una ceja, esperando a que lo alcanzara, intentando centrarse en ella._

 _\- ¿Cuánto me quieres? – murmuró con el tono apropiado para hacer aquella pregunta, quedándose delante de él con la mejor de sus caras de no haber roto un plato en su vida._

 _\- … - arqueó ambas cejas, dándose cuenta rápidamente de sus intenciones y aceptándolas con resignación-. ¿Qué quieres?_

 _\- Pues… se me han acabado las galletas que me gustan para desayunar y me apetecen… - mantuvo el mismo tono ahora alargando los brazos, pasándolos en torno al cuello de su marido._

 _\- Es domingo por la mañana, ¿de dónde pretendes que las saque? – posando las manos en los laterales de la barriga abultada de ella, finalmente, no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _\- No lo sé siempre puedes echarle imaginación…_

 _No se iba a molestar tan siquiera en intentar escabullirse, y no precisamente porque ella pudiera insistir o no, sino porque se conocía de sobra y sabía que en cuestión de diez minutos estaría saliendo por la puerta a hacer lo que ella le había pedido. Con resignación, asintió con la cabeza._

* * *

Lo siento, esto iba antes del 90, obviamente, pero no os podía subir semejante capítulo y esperar que os pillara por sorpresa lo que venía después. Claro que no se pudo aguantar y tuvo que contárselo a la otra parte de la relación. ¿Quién iba a tener tan mal despertar? ¿Su padre? :D No me parecía justo para Taichi no saberlo antes de que pasara, se ha ganado todo el derecho del mundo de saberlo, y, a la vez, tiene su sentido que Yamato no se lo hubiera contado hasta que no le quedó más remedio, ya no tanto por no fiarse de que no fuera a meter la pata, sino por no querer meterlo a él en el problema de tener que callarse.

Lo de no contárselo a su hermano... eso ya es maldad pura, ya lo leeréis más adelante xDDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿qué? ¿Eh? :D ¿Cómo vas? Yo aquí enterrada bajo dos o tres capas de purpurina intentando sacar la cabeza de ella, porque oye, no me fio de que entre tanta purpurina no me salga una tortuga y me ataque para cumplir con todas las amenazas. ¿Cómo iba a irse sin pedírselo? Si fueran a ser así las cosas me habría dejado todos los fb del anillo y todo eso para hacer de relleno en capítulos de él solo en la isla odiando al mundo y sintiéndose mal por no haber confesado antes de irse.

Lo ha hecho justa y exactamente cuándo lo tenía que hacer y... hay que darle un premio al pobrecillo porque no se le cayera el anillo de las manos y acabara en una alcantarilla. Ahora puedes entretenerte por fin y leer los capis de atrás y lo verás todo con otros ojos. Siii el viaje... el viaje lo tenía tan nervioso, siiii. Juuuusto eso... jajajajaa

 **LadyDarkEternity:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado las dos historias... Llegas en buen día por aquí, sí jajajaj Nooo, si pone algo de completo lo ha puesto porque le ha venido en gana (cosa que no me extrañaría porque yo ya he dimitido de pelearme con el rating y con la imagen de la historia que pone lo que le da la gana cada vez que miro ¬¬) xDDDD De todas formas, no, no queda mucho para que termine esta historia, pero ojo, que tengo pensado hacer la tercera parte. Lo que no quiero es plantearme en los 200 capítulos en una sola xDDD

¡Muchas gracias por tu review!


	92. Suegra

Si se había pasado todo el fin de semana riéndose de Yamato cada vez que se le caían las cosas al suelo, en aquellos momentos debía de dar gracias a no tener que estar sujetando ella nada. Pudo ver perfectamente la carencia total de pulso cuando por fin reunión el control sobre sus pensamientos suficiente para ser capaz de alzar la mano y observar el anillo en su dedo.

Todavía no estaba segura de que aquello fuera real y no una mala pasada de su cabeza. ¿Se había quedado dormida? ¿No? ¿Estaba completamente segura de ello? No era solo la presencia de aquella joya en su dedo anular en la mano izquierda, sino lo que aquello significaba.

Significaba que cuando volviera en enero no se iba a volver a ir al otro extremo del país, que e iba a quedar con ella. Y que lo iba a tener que hacer sin tener que renunciar a su trabajo cosa de la que jamás querría tener que ser responsable.

Toda aquella espiral de pensamientos no hacía más que arremolinarse más en su cabeza, siendo todavía incapaz de haber abierto la boca después de haber dicho que sí. Casi se podría decir que se asustó cuando otra mano apareció en su campo de visión, sujetando la que ella estaba observando, o más bien, intentando observar.

\- ¿Te gusta? – esa pregunta finalmente la fue devolviendo poco a poco a la realidad.

Levantó la cabeza unos segundos mirando hacia el chico y luego, por fin, como si acabara de despertar y de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, reaccionó. Bajó rápidamente la vista hacia su mano, ahora cogida por la de él, clavando los ojos en el anillo.

\- ¿Cómo te las has arreglado tan siquiera para acertar la talla? – finalmente pudo articular palabra.

En su mano izquierda brillaba un bonito anillo compuesto por un fino aro de color plateado adornado con pequeñas piedras en la parte superior que iban ascendiendo hasta llegar a una más grande que brillaba en el centro de la alianza. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella sin poder todavía creérselo y luego volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia Yamato, el cual, si no fuera porque aún estaba casi tan nervioso como ella, podría estar riéndose de sus caras el tiempo que quisiera, porque estaba segura de que debían de ser para grabar.

\- Claro que me gusta… ¿cuándo? Quiero decir… llevamos toda la semana corriendo de un lado para otro desde que hemos vuelto…

\- Tengo ese anillo en mi poder desde hace bastante… - reconoció finalmente-. Simplemente no encontraba el momento oportuno para ello… No quería tener que hacer antes de poder saber con seguridad que iba a volver a Tokio. Y cuando me confirmaron el traslado no lo tenía conmigo, así que he tenido que esperar a estos días a hacerlo…

\- Desde hace bastante – repitió, volviendo a bajar la vista hacia él, observando cómo brillaba al reflejarse en él las luces de la ciudad. Estaba completamente bloqueada todavía-. Por eso llevas tan nervioso desde que llegaste…

\- No, por ello llevo tan nervioso desde que hace un par de meses Hideki me confirmó que me vía con él a esta sede. Otra cosa es que estos días se me haya juntado todo y ya no pudiera más.

\- El día que llegaste tan raro del trabajo… - comprendió de repente, acabando por mirarle con cara de sorpresa-. ¿Sabes que de trasladan desde entonces y no me habías dicho ni media palabra? – no podía enfadarse, aunque quisiera, no podría.

\- Lo sé… ¿Cómo crees que estaba cada vez que salía el tema? Pero quería decírtelo así, anoche estuviste a punto de hacerme confesar antes de tiempo…

\- Y preferiste esperar al último momento… ¿para que me costara menos despedirme de ti?

\- Según esa cosa que tenemos los dos por mejor amigo es porque si se te ocurría decirme que no así tenía una buena excusa para esconderme durante una buena temporada sin levantar sospechas…

\- ¿¡Lo sabía!?

\- No… Osea, sí, pero desde hace unas horas solo. Tenía que decírselo, no podía seguir callándome más, necesitaba contárselo a alguien o iba a acabar volviéndome loco.

\- ¿Quién lo sabe?

\- Que vuelvo a casa lo sabe toda mi familia… Esto solo mi padre y él. Mi padre lo sabe desde antes que yo… Cada vez estoy más seguro. Estaba conmigo cuando vi el anillo… lo vi y automáticamente supe que quería que fuera ese.

\- Tu padre siempre ha sabido mucho antes que tú la mayoría de las cosas – sonrió por fin, volviendo a la normalidad recordando cuando no eran más que un par de niños que le había contado que había tenido que ser Hiroaki el que le había dicho qué estaba pasando.

Ahora que por fin volvía la fluidez mental a su cabeza, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el anillo de nuevo, sonriendo, por fin, como tendría que haberlo hecho desde el principio. Cuando levantó de nuevo la cabeza hacia el rubio lo hizo para tirarse de él con la mano que tenía libre, posándola en su nuca, para atraerlo hacia sí, besándolo.

\- Creo que ya hemos cerrado el trato – le dijo cuando se separó de él, volviendo a sonreír sin poder evitarlo-. Y no me gusta el anillo, me encanta…

No le dio tiempo a contestarle, repitiendo de nuevo la misma acción de antes, soltándose de la mano de él para llevarla a juego con la otra. Todo el malestar que había sentido esas últimas horas parecía haberse esfumado por arte de magia. Sí, se iba a ir igual a la mañana siguiente, pero la situación no podía ser más diferente. Ahora se iría sabiendo que cuando volviera lo haría para quedarse a su lado.

\- De alguna manera tenía que cubrirme las espaldas para que no me quisieras tirar el río por no habértelo dicho hasta ahora – sonrió, dejando las manos todavía en su cintura.

\- ¿El qué exactamente? – sonrió, divertida.

\- Cualquiera de las dos cosas… - sí, podía permitirse decir aquella frase. Cuando antes le había dicho que tendría que haber hecho aquello mucho antes lo había dicho de verdad.

\- Te habría dicho que sí sin necesidad de que supieras lo del traslado… Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Te lo dije hace tiempo… Yo solo quiero que estemos juntos, me da igual cómo y me da igual dónde – llevó una de las manos hacia el rostro de él, acariciándolo con cuidado, sin importarle estar en medio de la calle y que normalmente no se vieran situaciones como la de ellos.

La miró sorprendido, no habiendo esperado escuchar aquellas palabras. Sí, se lo había dicho, pero nunca habría pensado que aquello fuera a ser tan literal, que realmente hubiera podido llegar a planteárselo de aquella manera.

\- No sabía lo del traslado todavía cuando vino mi hermano a vernos – se refería a lo que no le importaría construir un futuro con ella-. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido en ese momento y hubiera podido decirte aquellas palabras sabiendo que iban a ser una realidad en tan poco tiempo.

\- Tampoco lo necesitaba – negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo sí – acabó por reconocer-. Bastantes veces te he prometido cosas sin estar seguro de poder llegar a cumplirlas alguna vez. No habría podido pedirte que te casaras conmigo a sabiendas de no poder estar contigo. Tampoco era justo hacerte esperar eternamente por mí…

\- Yamato… - cortó sus palabras-. Me da igual. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Me da exactamente igual estar casada o no, que haya promesas o no. Yo solo quiero estar contigo porque sé que te quiero y que por eso mismo aceptaría cualquier situación con tal de poder estarlo. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?

\- ¿Te daría igual?

\- Claro que sí, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado…

Hizo una pausa, observándola. Entendía lo que ella le quería decir, conmoviéndose ante sus palabras aunque no debieran de pillarlo por sorpresa. Al contrario que ella, a él sí que no le daba igual. Había tenido muchos miedos en su vida de cara a formalizar una relación, había vivido la separación de sus padres quizás de una forma más complicada de la que lo había hecho su hermano y por eso, en su día, había huido de ella. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, todo había cambiado. Había empezado a envidiar a aquellos que tenía su familia y su vida hecha. Había empezado por fin a darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería y con quien lo quería. Él sí que quería estar casado con ella.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por bromear, sonrió de medio lado, observándola con gesto divertido.

\- Entonces devuélveme el anillo…

\- ¡JA! – retiró su mano hacia atrás, escondiéndola tras su espalda, por fin, entre risas.

Se unió a la risa de ella antes de acabar por separarse, volviendo a caminar por la acera, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaban allí, pero que se había hecho todavía más de noche.

\- Era mentira que tu hermano te hubiera dicho que habían abierto un sitio nuevo por aquí, ¿verdad? – acabó por preguntarle.

\- No hablo con mi hermano desde el jueves y posiblemente no me hable más hasta dentro de un año o dos cuando se dé cuenta de que le he escondido todo esto… - se encogió de hombros.

\- Acuérdate de recalcarle que tu padre y Taichi sí que lo sabían.

\- Entonces no me habla hasta que Dai sea mayor de edad, vete asumiéndolo… - fingió quedarse pensativo-. Aunque eso tampoco suena demasiado mal… - tuvo que reírse finalmente. Sabía lo que se le venía encima por ese frente, lo tenía asumido, pero iba a disfrutarlo igualmente-. No se lo quería contar a nadie, pero hoy por la mañana me puse demasiado nervioso y solo se me ocurrió avisarlo a él.

\- No era tu padre con quién estabas hablando cuando yo me levanté, ¿verdad?

\- No, no era. Me estuvo gritando por despertarle, pero creo que las noticias le gustaron lo suficiente como para no seguir montándome el drama. Que no te extrañe que mañana esté dando la lata ya desde temprano…

\- Si es por ese tema que dé todo lo que quiera la lata… - ella iba a estar encantada de contárselo a quien fuera.

\- También lo sabe tu madre... y supongo que se lo habrá contado a tu padre - acabó por decir al cabo de unos segundos, recordando la conversación con Toshiko días atrás-. Aproveché para decírselo el otro día en tu casa.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a mi madre? - arqueó una ceja divertida-. Ahora no me irás a decir que has sido tan valiente de ir a pedirle permiso a la aterradora Sra. Takenouchi...

\- Yo no lo llamaría así pero... a dejarle clara una declaración de intenciones para por si acaso... - se encogió de hombros-. Es mejor tener a la suegra contenta desde el principio...

\- Suegra... - distrayéndose, volvió a observar el anillo unos segundos.

\- Suegra.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** son el gran matrimonio de todo esto. Son como unos personajes de un programa de la tele que veía cuando era más peque que se llamaban Pepa y Avelino y eran un matrimonio que llevaba casado toda su vida y ahora solo se lanzaban puñales el uno al otro pero no podían vivir lejos jajajajaaja Tenía que contárselo a él, no podía aguatarse. Solo tuvo que esperar también al momento apropiado para que no puediera liarla...

Y ya ha quedado claro que mucho quejarse Koemi, pero que bien que hace todo lo que le pide... Y sin protestar ❤❤❤

Y hoy voy con retraso ya que yo también me he ido de fiesta con la tortuga a celebrar el capi 90, pero aquí llegamos aquí. Un poquito más de tortuguitas ❤❤

 **Nika:** ohdiosmio hoy me ha llegado el aviso de tus review!

JA, entonces he conseguido mi propósito muajajaja no es tan merluzo como para irse y no decirle al menos lo del traslado. Ya no te digo el pedirle que se case con él, eso igual podría ser a su vuelta, pero si no le dice al menos eso es para ir y darle collejas un mes. ❤ Yo creo que sí, que ha quedado todo cuqui pero sin forzar, como realmente podría haber pasado en realidad... No sé, tampoco quería irme por una sobredosis de azúcar peor no pecar de rancio - que ya sabemos que es capaz-. Yo creo que - baja ego que ya voy subiendo yo en un rato - ha quedado bastante coherente y apropiado con la historia, no sé...

Pues te cuento, pienso acabarlo cuando miniTaichi nazca, así que queda poquito. Ahora lo que vaya a venir en el último capítulo ya es sorpresa me temo... Y obviamente empezaré cuando haya vuelto o esté a punto de volver Yamato. Si es solo por no tener tropecientos capis más, no porque quiera dar un corte tan largo como el que hay entre esta historia y la anterior.


	93. Señora Ishida

Aunque en un primer momento había pensado dejar aquello para el último momento, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho al revés. Llevaba observándola todo el tiempo desde que habían salido de casa y sabía cómo estaban las cosas. Lo que había dicho ella era totalmente cierto, no estaba a lo que tenía que estar, y él a medida que iba pasando el tiempo se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Y aquello solo iba a acabar llevando a que ninguno de ellos pudiera disfrutar realmente de la noche. De manera que en el último momento había decidido cambiar el orden… y nadie más que él sabía lo acertada que había sido aquella decisión.

No mentiría si dijera que no había escuchado lo que le había dicho, porque simplemente se estaba dedicando a observarla en silencio desde la última vez que la había visto lanzar una mirada hacia el anillo y sonreír por ello. Había acertado con el momento, estaba seguro de ello. Aunque hubiera tenido el anillo en su poder desde el día que había nacido Dai y hubiera sabido que volvía a Tokio desde hacía meses, no se arrepentía de haber esperado tanto. Ahora, aunque en apenas unas horas ya tuviera que irse, sabía que las cosas iban a ser más sencillas, que todo aquello iba a servir para que al menos ella lo llevara mucho mejor. Por eso había actuado como lo había hecho.

\- ¿Exactamente desde cuándo sabías lo del traslado? – fue lo primero que escuchó de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

\- Julio… - carraspeó, volviendo a la realidad-. Julio.

\- No, cuando te lo confirmaron no… ¿cuándo te enteraste?

Una vez que habían dejado la zona de Jindaiji había retomado los planes iniciales y ahora estaban cenando tranquilamente… cosa que de haberlo hecho al revés sabía que iba haber servido para que estuviera riéndose todavía de ella cuando volviera dentro de cinco meses, porque estaba seguro que iba a ser todo un espectáculo ver cómo se le caía absolutamente todo y ni siquiera era capaz de cenar.

\- Pedí el traslado más o menos en… mayo o así del año pasado.

\- ¿Mayo? – lo miró sorprendida.

\- Creo que sí, hace ya demasiado y como nadie me había vuelto a decir absolutamente nada del tema ya ni siquiera lo tenía en cuenta – explicó-. Cuando me dieron la noticia ni siquiera sabía de lo que me estaban hablando ya… Parece que, por muchos dolores de cabeza que me diera en su momento, aceptar el ascenso fue lo único que me hacía falta para completar todos los requisitos. Una vez hecho fue solo cuestión de un par de papeleos – se encogió de hombros, viéndola estar a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo-. Y no te dije ni media palabra porque no quería que pudieras hacerte ilusiones con que tan siquiera existiera esa opción.

\- ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer con esa manía tuya de callarte las cosas hasta que no te queda más remedio?

\- Eh, no me las callo – se rió, alzando ambas manos en señal de defensa-. Yo voy y pongo a mi padre en apuros porque luego, cuando se entera mi hermano de que él ya lo sabía se enfada con él…

\- Me lo puedo imaginar… - sonrió, siendo perfectamente capaz de visualizar la escena.

\- Es más – alargó la mano cogiendo la izquierda de ella, rozando con cuidado el anillo-, esto lleva en su casa escondido más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Y bien escondido en la maleta estos días, si me permites el comentario…

\- Oye… ni que fuera a ir a revolver entre tus cosas…

\- No, pero capaz soy de ir a sacar algo y que salga volando. ¿Tal y cómo he estado estos días?

La cara de ella cambió, girando su mano para poder coger la de él, mientras que se quedaba pensativa unos segundos-. ¿Estabas así por eso? ¿No era por el viaje?

\- El viaje también influye… No te voy a mentir, pero… Sí – desvió la mirada de la de ella cuando fijo aquel sí, haciéndola todavía sonreír más al notar su reacción.

\- Claro, como si todavía tuvieras dudas de que te fuera a decir que sí…

\- ¿Contigo? Nunca se sabe – aprovechó el momento para sonreír de medio lado intentando bromear.

\- ¿Cómo que conmigo nunca se sabe? ¡Pero bueno! No me hagas mandarte a dormir a casa de tu padre para no perder las costumbres de que tengas que usarlo a él como método para no darte cabezazos.

\- ¿Ves? Exactamente a esto me refiero… - y a que la podría creer perfectamente capaz de aquello si no fuera por la situación que tenía.

Y probablemente, no tendría opción a protestar alguna, porque solía buscárselas. Así que no le habría quedado más remedio que ir a llorarle a su padre para que lo acogiera mientras que se reía de él.

* * *

\- Creo que van a incluir lo de hoy en la lista de las excusas para evitar enfados después de ocultar informaciones demasiado importantes durante tanto tiempo – dijo Sora cuando por fin entraron en casa.

Escuchó la risa de Yamato unos pasos por detrás de ella, todavía terminando de cerrar la puerta, viéndolo sacar por primera vez el teléfono del bolsillo en toda la noche y cómo se reía de nuevo.

\- Me parece que mañana voy a tener cola queriendo acompañarme al aeropuerto – dijo divertido enseñándole todas las notificaciones que tenía en pantalla, especialmente las de dos contactos en concreto-. Pues ahora que se queden con la duda hasta mañana, tengo mejores cosas de las que estar pendiente ahora.

Volviendo a dejar el objeto en el bolsillo, colgó la chaqueta del perchero, dejando completamente ignorados a su padre y mejor amigo, dirigiendo finalmente sus pasos hacia ella, quedándose frente a la chica y posando las manos en su cintura.

\- ¿A qué hora te vas? – le dijo antes de rodear lentamente su cuello con sus brazos.

\- El vuelo sale a primer hora de la mañana – explicó, tomándose su tiempo en jugar con sus dedos sobre la tela del vestido.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Me acompaña mi madre y le he dicho que se traiga con él a Takeru… - sonrió significativamente-. Tú quédate en casa mejor, no quiero que tengas que levantarte tan temprano para nada…

\- No sería para nada – aunque el comentario sobre el hermano menor de él la había hecho sonreír al entender las intenciones, ahora su tono se volvió algo más apagado.

\- No… no lo sería, pero tampoco te quiero en el aeropuerto porque entonces no me voy – ya bastante le solía costar irse en condiciones normales.

\- Ah… ¿así que todavía tenemos opciones de negociación para que no te vayas? – hizo el esfuerzo de bromear.

\- Yo siempre estoy abierto a todo tipo de negociaciones, peor no sé yo si los motivos que me sirven más que de sobra para quedarme en Tokio van a servirle a la JAXA… Imagínate que tienen que mandar sin mí a Katsu y Takao… No hay esperanza de que vuelvan a casa.

\- Claro que no – se rio, finalmente-. Porque la única de los cuatro con dos dedos de frente es Mai y si la dejas sola con esos dos probablemente los deje en Marte y se vuelva ella sola a la Tierra. Tampoco es que esté muy segura de que no te vaya a dejar a ti tambien, pero… La veía con demasiado interés por saber el nombre de los grupos en los que habías estado, igual pretende usarlo en tu contra para entretenerse… - tuvo que reírse de la cara que le vio poner.

\- ¿Tú de qué parte estás exactamente? – cerró finalmente los brazos en torno a ella, reduciendo al mínimo la distancia entre ambos.

\- Creo que lleva siendo bastante obvio una buena temporada – dejando que la acercara, hizo ella lo mismo, ajustando mejor sus brazos a su nueva posición.

\- A ver si voy a tener que pensarme el seguir únicamente casado con Yagami – murmuró, aprovechándose de la cercanía de ambos para bajar la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Bueno, eso vas a tener que discutirlo con la señora Yagami, creo que igual acepta dejártelo solo para ti una temporada – siendo consciente de dónde estaban llevando sus acciones, levantó ligeramente una de sus rodillas, pasándola entre las de él lentamente.

Pudo ver que se quedaba con gesto pensativo ante sus palabras, intentando mantenerlo cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones. Bajó algo más la cabeza, ahora buscando la piel al descubierto del cuello de ella para rozarla simplemente al moverse, sin llevar a besarla, subiendo de nuevo muy lentamente.

\- Creo que por el momento solo me importa lo que la futura _señora Ishida_ tenga que decir al respecto.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que reaccionara, como si de verdad no hubiera terminado de asimilarlo hasta ese mismo momento, dibujándose en su cara una sonrisa que ni quería, ni podría llegar a ocultar. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder tener mejor libertad de movimiento, aprovechando que se había mantenido inclinado, fue ella quien por fin quien no pudo aguantar más y alcanzó los labios de Yamato, olvidándose de todo lo demás que no fueran ellos dos.

* * *

El vestido verde hacía ya largo rato que había quedado olvidado en el suelo de la habitación, junto con el resto de pertenencias de ambos. La habitación permanecía en silencio. Silencio que únicamente se veía interrumpida por la respiración ligeramente alterada aún aquellos que la ocupaban.

Yamato se había quedado echado boca abajo, totalmente relajado por primera vez en días, a sabiendas de que no tenía que esconder nada – dentro de lo que cabía – a aquella que estaba a su lado, sabiendo que no tenía que seguir intentando disimular sus temblorosas manos al pensar en que tenía pensado pedirle que se casara con él. Ni tampoco tenía que seguir cargando con la culpa de ocultarle lo del traslado viendo cómo se iba apagando a medida que pasaban las horas. Podía notar ahora el cansancio de no haber dormido apenas en días, y de que a sabiendas que aquella era su última noche juntos no había podido dejar pasar la oportunidad de querer recordar aquella noche hasta que volviera a verla.

Giró la cabeza para el lado contrario al sentir un beso en su hombro, observando una melena rojiza, acomodarse a su lado, acariciando con cuidado su espalda. No tardó en sentir una pequeña risa.

\- Espero que nadie se fije en cómo te he dejado… - siguió con sus dedos las marcas que sus uñas habían dejado en la piel de él.

\- No pongas en dudas sus habilidades de encontrar motivos para tocarme las narices – dijo divertido-, pero mientras que sea por cosas así yo creo que puedo lucirlas orgulloso…

\- Con lo vergonzoso que eres te creo perfectamente capaz de pasarte un par de horas rojo si alguien te pregunta el origen de esto – comentó divertida.

\- Qué graciosa… - contestó antes de girarse ligeramente, aprovechando para cogerla y que fuera ella quien quedara apoyada, boca arriba en la cama, pudiendo así quedar ligeramente ladeado y observarla-. Mañana por la mañana se lo voy a contar a mi hermano así que no te extrañe tenerlo por aquí viniendo a darte la lata…

\- Eso si no se va detrás de ti a Tanegashima para llamarte de todo durante todo el viaje por no haberle dicho nada…

\- También podría ser – sonrió, empezando a acariciar con cuidado el rostro de ella-. El chillido que va a dar Mimi supongo que también lo escucharé desde allí…

\- Es bastante probable… - ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír de una forma en la que aún no lo había hecho en toda la noche, quizás con algo de malicia.

\- Menuda cara… - le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

\- La justa y necesaria… Ya me encargaré yo de que Mimi se entere cómo debe hacerlo… Te vas a perder la parte divertida de todo esto…

\- No sé… yo creo que me quedo con mi propia parte divertida de todo esto…

\- ¿El qué? ¿Tenerme engañada meses?

\- Aparte de eso – se rio, acercándose hasta ella para darle un corto beso-. Creo que nunca te había visto poner una cara tan sumamente de no entender nada de lo que te estaba hablando como antes…

\- Normal.., ¿qué caras querías que pusiera? Solo se te ocurre a ti decirme todo eso de golpe – intentó poner gesto enfadado, sin conseguirlo demasiado-. Podría enfadarme muy seriamente contigo.

\- ¿Y qué te lo impide? – usó un tono ligeramente provocador para decir aquellas palabras.

\- Que soy más tonta de lo que pensaba y demasiado fácil de comprar – volvió a reírse-. Vas a tener que buscarte otro método así de eficaz para evitar que me enfade contigo porque este no vas a poder volver a usarlo…

\- Seguro que se me ocurre alguno, no te preocupes…

Aún era temprano, tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar en alguna buena idea para que se le pasaran los posibles enfados. No le dijo nada, limitándose únicamente a sonreír de medio lado, confiadamente, antes de revolverse, escapándose de los brazos de ella, moviéndose hasta colocarse de nuevo sobre ella, quien lo miró interrogante.

\- Por el momento se me ocurre alguna forma de empezar a practicar – le soltó de repente, volviendo a moverse ante la atenta mirada de ella, deslizándose hacia abajo por la figura de ella.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la altura de la cadera de la chica, lanzándole una última mirada significativa, antes de separar algo más sus piernas con sus manos. Como ya había dicho, aún era temprano y quería recordar aquella noche para los cinco meses fuera de casa que le quedaban.

Lo último que escuchó salir con sentido de los labios de ella, fue su nombre en apenas un susurro.

* * *

Ya ya... no hay tortugueo, lo sé. LO SÉ. Y tendría que haberlo, pero no me daba tiempo, así que os toca echarle imaginación xDDDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** un segundo... - se pone los tapones-. Ahor, mucho mejor... Que a ha llamado POR FIN como tenía que llevar llamándola años...

Pues sigue con la tortuguita porque estos dos siguen en plan cuqui, ahora yo ya aviso que el siguiente capítulo no va a ser tan... amable. Ya sabes que toca la despedida... así que id acumulando pañuelos la tortuguita y tú...

Te mando abrazos desde ya entre tanta purpurina que nos van a ir haciendo falta.

 **Guest:** Lo sé xDDDDDD si se llega a ir sin decirle nada es para ir detrás de él y ponerle el pelo oscuro a base de collejas xDDDDD Se lo cargan entre Mimi, su hermano y su marido. Sí, marido xDDD

Aayyyyy ¿tú también veías a Pepa y Avelino? jajajajajajajaja "IMBÉCIL ❤❤❤❤" Cómo me reía con ellos... y son la mejor comparación que tengo para describir la relación de Taichi y Yamato en mis historias. A ver, siempre han estado casadísimos también en todas las series, pero con ese carácter tan especialillo que se gastaban - especialmente en la última - pues me quedo con mi versión de los hechos xDDDDD

La despedida llega en el siguiente capítulo, yo aviso desde ya... Así que nos deprimiremos todos en paz porque yo sufrí mucho escribiéndola T_T

¡Un abrazo!


	94. Te vas

Aunque no había tenido intención de dormirse, no había podido evitarlo. Había dormido muy poco todas las noches anteriores con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza y finalmente no había tenido más remedio que ceder. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pues para las pocas horas de sueño que iba a conciliar, se le ocurrían formas mejores de pasar el tiempo.

Cuando la alarma sonó la apagó rápidamente, estando acostumbrado a despertarse nada más escucharla. No quería molestar a Sora, no aquel día, aún era pronto y prefería que siguiera durmiendo. Ya la despertaría cuando llegara el momento, por ahora prefería dejarla descansado ajena a que ya era la hora.

Se quedó unos segundos observándola en silencio a sabiendas de que no iba a poder hacer aquello hasta dentro de cinco meses como mínimo. Había hecho todo lo posible por hacer aquello más fácil, pero no quitaba que no quisiera tener que irse de su lado tanto tiempo. Sabía que iba a estar ocupado, haciendo lo que realmente le gustaba de su trabajo y que no iba a ser como aquellas veces en las que se quedaba escondido tras un montón de papeles y de número. Todo iba ser diferente… pero el problema era que aquella vez todo era totalmente diferente con ella.

Lo único que lo hacía mirar las cosas de forma más positiva era la idea de que cuando volviera las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes por fin…. Serían como siempre habían tenido que ser. Como posiblemente hubieran sido si no se hubiera comportado como un verdadero idiota – cómo odiaba tener que darle la razón a su hermano pequeño – años atrás. Posiblemente la situación laboral de ninguno de los dos hubiera cambiado, pero podrían haber llevado las cosas de una forma totalmente diferente, estaba seguro de ello.

No había nada que pudiera hacer ya, sabía que era tontería pensar en aquellas cosas, pero, en ocasiones, no podía evitarlo. Sonrió al ver en la mano de ella la alianza que hacía apenas unas horas le había dado y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Tenía todavía cosas que recoger y había quedado con su padre para que viniera a buscarlo con tiempo suficiente para poder desayunar en el aeropuerto antes de coger el avión. Tenía todavía una conversación importante por delante aquella mañana y no quería evitarla ni perdérsela por nada del mundo.

Se acercó hasta la maleta, viendo que toda su ropa estaba revuelta, recordando haberla dejado así todos aquellos días atrás para dejar bien escondido el anillo entre ella. Su padre se había reído de él lo que había querido y más mientras que lo escondía entre sus cosas simplemente por ver lo paranoico que había sido capaz de ponerse. ¿Cómo no le iban a temblar las manos? Vivía con el eterno miedo de que al ir a sacar algo se le cayera y seguro que tenía tan mala suerte que iba a aparecer rodando justo donde estaba Sora. Posiblemente él tambien se riera de todo aquello cuando pudiera pensarlo en frío.

Lanzando una mirada de nuevo hacia la cama, comprobando que ella siguiera dormida, terminó de recoger todo, dejando solo fuera lo que se iba a poner, llevándoselo con él al baño para poder apagar la luz de la habitación y no molestarla.

Salió un rato más tarde, ya duchado y cambiado de ropa, terminando de guardar las cosas, ahora ya del todo, en la maleta, cerrándola y dejando solo fuera los objetos necesarios para el viaje, los cuales guardaría en la chaqueta que había dejado colgando en el recibidor. Miró el reloj, dándose cuenta de que ya solo quedaba algo menos de media hora para que su padre llegara y resopló.

Tenía que hacerlo, obviamente no podía irse sin despertarla. No quería irse sin despertarla que era diferente, no era tan cobarde como para hacer aquello y necesitaba despedirse de ella en condiciones aquella vez. pasándose una mano por la cara, echándose hacia atrás el pelo aún húmedo, cogió aire y lo fue soltando lentamente antes de acercarse hasta la cama, agachándose por el lado en el que dormía ella.

\- Sora – la llamó pasando una mano con cuidado por su brazo sin levantar mucho el tono-. Despierta, cielo… - no obtuvo respuesta, simplemente la vio cambiar poco a poco de posición. No quería tener que hacer aquello, de verdad que no quería, preferiría dejarla durmiendo ajena absolutamente a todo-. Sora… - la llamó de nuevo-. Tengo que irme…

Aquellas palabras sí que hicieran que poco a poco los ojos canela de ella se fueran abriendo poco a poco, intentando adaptarse a la claridad poco a poco, totalmente desubicada, mirando hacia Yamato sin entender nada. Parpadeó varias veces, notando cómo volvía a deslizar su mano por su brazo conectando poco a poco con la realidad.

\- … ¿Qué hora es?

\- Temprano, pero he quedado con mi padre abajo dentro de poco – explicó.

De nuevo volvió a observarlo confusa, como si no entendiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor, reprimiendo un bostezo. Volvió a mirar hacia el chico, pareciendo de repente entender lo que estaba pasando al verlo ya vestido. En ese momento, fue consciente del todo de por qué la había despertado y su expresión cambió automáticamente.

\- Te vas – dijo sin poder evitarlo, viéndolo asentir.

No pudo decir nada más, simplemente se incorporó ligeramente, arrastrando con ella las sábanas hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Obviamente a aquellas alturas no necesitaba tener cuidado con preocuparse por no enseñar más de la cuenta, pero era un acto reflejo. Ni siquiera sabía qué más podía decirle, pero el motivo por el que guardaba silencio no era otro que el saber que era incapaz de abrir la boca a causa del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Yamato se incorporó, únicamente para quedar sentado a su lado, girado hacia ella, observándola.

\- ¿Sigues empeñado en que no vaya contigo al aeropuerto? – consiguió articular finalmente.

\- Si vas conmigo hasta allí creo que esta vez no sería capaz de subirme al avión – le dijo tras haber negado con la cabeza.

\- Eso no suena nada mal… – hizo una pausa, intentando tragar saliva para intentar relajar aquella sensación en su garganta, sin éxito.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no quería que se fuera, era lo único que quería decirle en aquellos momentos, pero, ¿para qué? No había remedio para aquello ya. Se mordió el labio, intentando evitar lo inevitable.

\- Te voy a echar de menos – sonaba demasiado idiota decir aquello, era una obviedad demasiado evidente, pero la cabeza de él no daba tampoco para más en aquellos momentos. Llevó la mano hacia el cabello de ella, jugando distraídamente con él.

\- Por la cuenta que te trae – hizo el esfuerzo por sonreír aquella vez-. Ten mucho cuidado… - también era demasiado idiota decir algo como aquello, pero no podía evitarlo-. Y vuelve… Ahora tienes una promesa más seria que cumplir, lamento informarte de ello – alargó su mano para coger aquella con la que había estado jugando con su pelo, llevándola a sus labios, sin intentar contener más las lágrimas finalmente.

\- … - hizo una pausa, sin poder hablar de repente, intentándolo de nuevo -. Tienes mi palabra – dijo con voz ronca, acercándose a ella para abrazarla finalmente-. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta estaré de vuelta.

\- Ojalá fuera verdad… - no, no estaba en esos momentos para pensar en que cinco meses no era tanto tiempo, solamente se limitó a soltar la mano que le había cogido abrazándose a él finalmente.

Guardó silencio, rodeándola con los brazos sin decir nada más. ¿Cómo iba a dejarla ir al aeropuerto? Ya no era por el simple hecho de ser consciente de que no iba a ser capaz de irse, sino porque no quería dejarla allí así. Cuando se separó de ella, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Volveré en menos de lo que te quieras dar cuenta – le costaba hablar-. Volveré y me casaré contigo como tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, y no pienso volver a separarme de tu lado en una buena temporada – parpadeó, notando que le resquemaban los ojos a él también-, a no ser que encuentres alguna mejor opción que te dé menos dolores de cabeza, claro…

\- … idiota – le dijo intentando sonreír, sin conseguirlo, subiendo su mano hacia la mejilla de él, notándola húmeda-. Más te vale cumplir tu palabra…

No le dijo nada más, volviendo a bajar la cabeza con intención de quedarse abrazada a él de nuevo. Sus ojos, a pesar de todo, no pudieron evitar posarse en el anillo que ahora adornada su dedo y todo lo que significaba… Aquella vez, no iba a ser suficiente para que aquella despedida no le doliera más que nada, pero podría estar siendo mucho peor sin tener la certeza de que cuando volviera lo haría para quedarse a su lado.

Se dejó manejar cuando notó que colaba una mano entre ambos, con la intención de hacerla levantar la cabeza hacia él, pudiendo así dedicarle un beso con el que intentar decirle todo lo que no era capaz de hacer con palabras porque estaba demasiado abrumado por la situación.

\- Prométeme una cosa – le dijo cuando se separó de ella, sin abrir los ojos, con la frente apoyada en la de ella-. No seas cabezota y no te quedes sola el día 25… me da igual que tengas la reunión más importante de tu vida.

\- ¿Por qué? No creo que haga falta que…

\- No. Prométemelo – le dijo, abriendo los ojos finalmente.

Pudo verla asentir finalmente. Sabía de lo que hablaba, especialmente si era verdad lo que ella le había dicho sobre que no había seguido nunca las noticias de aquel tipo, cosa que podía creerse perfectamente.

\- Bien – sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, volviendo a abrazarla contra él-. Mi padre te avisará cuando haya posibilidad de hacer alguna videollamada, no creo que te pongan pegas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Por la cuenta que les trae, la amenaza de que tengo un fénix en casa puedo usarla contra ellos también – acabó por poder decir finalmente, con algo más de normalidad.

\- Me puedo imaginar perfectamente esa escena… - sonrió.

No fue consciente del tiempo que permaneció con ella abrazada a su lado, hasta que escuchó el sonido de su teléfono desde la cocina. Sabía perfectamente quién era, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Y por la tensión que notó de repente en los brazos de Sora, ella también.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se alejó de ella lo justo para poder dejar un beso en su frente.

\- Cuando te quieras dar cuenta estaré aquí contigo – se acercó para besar su frente-. Encárgate de lo que quieras mientras que yo no estoy, porque no pienso dejar pasar mucho tiempo cuando vuelva sin poder tenerte a mi lado definitivamente.

Asintió, de nuevo, sin ser capaz de articular palabra, dejándolo alejarse de ella solo unos segundos antes de volver a tirar de él hacia ella, reteniéndolo unos segundos más volviendo a reclamar un beso. Uno que les sabía exactamente a los a lo mismo: a despedida.

\- Te quiero -susurró ella antes todavía de haber llegado a separar del todo sus labios de los suyos, dejándolo alejarse por fin.

Haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para levantarse, asintió. No podía alargarlo más, no tenía sentido y solo iba a empeorarlo. Fue hacia su maleta, cogiéndola antes de girarse hacia ella viendo que tenía intención de levantarse.

\- No, quédate ahí… No te levantes – volvió a colocarse a su lado, cogiendo su mano, apretándola antes de besar el dorso de esta-. Intenta descansar, no creo que vaya a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que tengas aquí a mi hermano gritando o a Taichi… - la soltó finalmente-. Te veo en nada…

Ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar la respuesta de ella, ni le lanzó otra mirada. Tenía que irse de una vez o sino no lo haría. Salió de la habitación, parando únicamente a coger su chaqueta y el teléfono, contestando a la nueva llamada entrante.

\- Ahora mismo bajo – dicho aquello, colgó de nuevo, llevándose la mano a la cara, secando así los rastros que pudieran quedar en ella de lágrimas y salió finalmente de allí.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ahora es cuando en vez de purpurina te digo que me tires pañuelos que van siendo necesarios para sobrellevar esto porque JO T_T Para que luego me digas que soy mala, ya sabes lo mal que lo pasé mientras que iba escribiendo esto... Menos mal que ha colado lo de no ir al aeropuerto, porque ahí yo sí que me niego a escribir la despedida, no señor. Mejor así, en casa, temprano, y por suerte, aún a medio despertarse del todo para que la cosa fuera menos deprimente.

De todas formas, los niveles de azúcar se mantienen en este capítulo. Es 50/50 en cuanto a azucaramiento/depresión... Una capítulo bipolar dónde los haya en los que yo al menos puedo hundirme en la miseria a la vez que fangirleo xDDDDD

¡Abrazos y pañuelos!


	95. El último

\- ¿Qué? ¿No has tenido tiempo desde ayer a tan siquiera contestarme uno de los mensajes? – fueron las palabras con las que lo recibió su padre cuando por fin subió al coche.

\- No… fíjate tú que tenía coas mejores de las que ocuparme – le contestó cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Me tomaré eso como que todo ha ido bien, ¿no? – daba por supuesto que sí, pero quería escucharlo.

\- Mejor que bien – giró por fin la cabeza, observando a Hiroaki finalmente, dejando ver la primera sonrisa de la mañana.

La ciudad empezaba a despertar todavía y no había demasiado tráfico de camino al aeropuerto. Había preferido ir con tiempo para poder desayunar tranquilamente allí y poder aprovechar tranquilamente a despedirse en condiciones de su familia. Lo único bueno de aquella mañana llegaría en forma de Takeru en no demasiado tiempo y aunque sabía la pataleta que iba a montar merecería la pena, especialmente porque él no iba a tener que aguantarla porque estaría ya muy lejos de allí. Se la dejaba toda para su padre, el cual seguramente sería acusado de la más alta de las traiciones.

\- ¿A qué hora te dijo que vendría? – preguntó mientras que miraba hacia el reloj, quedándose apoyado en una de las columnas de la entrada el aeropuerto.

\- Tiene que estar al llegar – se quedó mirando hacia su hijo-. ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más por ahora?

\- Sí, ayer por la mañana no me aguanté más y se lo dije a Taichi.

\- Ya me empezaba a parecer raro que no le hubieras dicho ni media palabra a él todavía de todo esto…

\- Lo sé – se rió por lo bajo-. Algo habíamos hablado en su momento, pero sabía más o menos lo que había… Tampoco se lo podía decir primero y ponerlo en el apuro de tener que quedarse callado… Pero si alguien pregunta no se lo he dicho primero porque no me fiaba de que no se fuera a ir de la lengua …

\- ¿Quién no se iba a ir de la lengua? – la voz de Natsuko distrajo a ambos de la conversación que tenía.

No habiendo contado con ver aparecer a su madre en aquel momento, Yamato se giró hacia ella, sorprendido. No muy por detrás de ella vio aparecer también a su hermano, todavía con cara de no estar demasiado despierto.

\- No me mires con esa cara, si pensabas que no iba a enterarme de a qué hora te ibas para venir a despedirte es que me conoces muy poco – dijo divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa del mayor de sus hijos.

Guardó silencio, no pudiendo decir nada en contra de lo que ella había dicho. Realmente no se le había ocurrido verla allí aquel día. Miró disimuladamente hacia su padre, a sabiendas de quién podría haber estado organizando aquello, especialmente sabiendo la noticia que tenía que darles. Sonrió finalmente, acercándose hasta ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Es demasiado temprano, creo que si he sido capaz de traerlo todo conmigo es para darme un premio.

\- No sé por qué no pudimos irnos más tarde – protestó finalmente Gabumon, habiendo decidido dar señales de vida finalmente, con un bostezo.

\- Porque no hay más vuelos que salgan a la isla… Por eso – se rio de él antes de agacharse para cogerlo y llevarlo él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A mí ya no me das ni los buenos días? – protestó Takeru siguiendo los pasos de sus padres y hermano.

Hiroaki había acompañado al menor de sus hijos a por el desayuno, turnándose así para no perder la mesa que habían conseguido, aprovechando así para dejar a Yamato solo con su madre, adivinando que las intenciones del chico fueran tener a Takeru el mayor tiempo posible en la ignorancia.

\- Cuando se pueda hacer alguna videoconferencia supongo que os avisarán – dijo el rubio sin mirar hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba, vigilando todavía a su hermano desde allí.

\- Lo sé, me lo han explicado los otros dos, tranquilo. ¿Qué tal todo? Te veo animado…

\- Bueno… No es la mejor de las mañanas que he tenido por el momento, pero estoy seguro de que va a mejorar notablemente – sonrió de medio lado antes de volver a mirar hacia ella, bajando el tono de voz por si acaso-. Y digamos que la situación en la que me voy ayuda bastante…

\- ¿La situación en la que te vas? – preguntó sin entender demasiado, observando primero a su hijo y luego hacia el compañero de éste, el cual permanecía al lado de ellos con los ojos cerrados.

Volviendo a fijar la mirada en Yamato, quien de nuevo estaba pendiente de la vuelta de Takeru, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara poco a poco, la mujer se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, poniendo cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

\- Anoche – se limitó a responder, ampliando aún más su sonrisa-. Le dije que me trasladaban y luego le pedí que se casara conmigo… Por fin – añadió aquellas dos palabras que sabía que iban a ser las más escuchadas cada vez que se tratara aquel tema.

\- Y por la cara que traes supongo que la respuesta fue afirmativa… - se alegraba, claro que se alegraba mucho por su hijo, se podía notar en la expresión de Natsuko.

Al lado de ellos, Gabumon parecía haber abierto los ojos por fin y los observaba atentamente, decidiendo que por fin era un buen momento para despertarse del todo ya tendría tiempo para dormir cuando subiera al avión.

\- Sí, la respuesta fue afirmativa – acabó por decir, sin poder ocultarlo demasiado tampoco en su expresión-. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo, pero desde que supe que volvía a Tokio simplemente busqué el mejor momento que se me ocurrió. Tenía que ser anoche, aunque poco me faltó para hacerlo el sábado por la noche... – se encogió de hombros, justo antes de ver por el rabillo del ojo que volvían los dos ausentes, intentando ponerse serio de nuevo, lanzándole una mirada significativa a su madre antes de señalar hacia Takeru con la cabeza.

\- Oye, ¿no habrás sido tan sumamente borde de no dejar a Sora venir al aeropuerto, verdad? – el mejor de todos tomó asiento al lado de Yamato.

\- Pues sí, es muy temprano – le soltó echándose hacia atrás en la silla, cruzando los brazos-. Buena gana tiene de tener que aguantarte tan temprano ya.

\- Será que tiene gana de perderte de vista primero que todos los demás – puso los ojos en blanco mirando ahora hacia su desayuno.

\- Será eso… - estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse, antes de ponerse en pie-. Voy a por algo ahora yo. Tú – tiró del brazo de su hermano- ven conmigo y así me ayudas a traerlo.

\- ¿Yo? Acabo de sentarme – protestó.

\- Vete con tu hermano, Takeru, así me traer un vaso de agua que antes se me olvidó decíroslo – Natsuko observó la escena divertida.

\- ¿Y no te lo puede traer él? – protestó antes de hacer lo que le decían, poniéndose de pie y caminando finalmente al lado del otro.

\- ¿Ya te lo ha dicho? – fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Hiroaki todavía siguiendo con la mirada a los dos chicos.

\- Si, acaba de hacerlo… - asintió-. Y creo que vamos a tener desayuno con espectáculo, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Lleva planeando hacer esto casi más que lo demás… - negó con la cabeza riéndose, atento a lo que pudiera pasar a unos metros de ellos.

Volviendo a la cola de gente que esperaba para pedir, los dos hermanos se colocaron en ella, tranquilamente esperando a que les llegara el turno.

\- ¿Qué tal la despedida? ¿Eh? – le dio un ligero codazo a Yamato, intentando sacarlo del mundo en que fuera que estaba en aquellos momentos.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – negó con la cabeza.

\- Bah… ¿no se te habrá ocurrido irte sin decirle que te trasladan, verdad? Porque eres perfectamente capaz de no haberle dicho ni media palabra y esperar a decírselo a la vuelta…

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro que creo. Te conozco y sé que eres así de cabezota. Es más, es que lo doy por seguro… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Y para encima seguro que quiso venir al aeropuerto y no la dejaste.

\- No, no la dejé – aquello no era mentira-. Está mejor en casa… No estaba tampoco de demasiado buen humor como para hacerla salir de casa tan temprano.

\- Pues… si le hubieras dicho lo que le tenías que decir seguro que estaría de mejor humor. Ya me pasaré por allí de tarde a ver qué desgracia has armado ahora…

Se giró el todo hacia su hermano más pequeño, observándolo, serio. No podía culparlo tampoco de todas aquellas acusaciones que estaba lanzando en su contra, era la fama que se había ganado con el paso del tiempo. Por suerte para todos, había llegado a cambiar lo suficiente para poder ahora mismo empezar a sonreír de medio lado, dispuesto a llevarle la contraria.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así? – Takeru se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de su hermano.

\- Porque a veces no sabes lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser – terminó de sonreír, mirando de reojo hacia la mesa desde la que sus padres no les quitaban la vista de encima-. ¿Tú qué crees que soy tan sumamente idiota de irme sin decírselo? – vio que el menor abría la boca para decir algo, pero no lo dejó-. Claro que se lo he dicho. Se lo dije anoche… Y si me permites una aclaración más, se lo dije – hizo una pequeña pausa-, después saqué el anillo que lleva escondiendo nuestro padre cosa de un año – hizo otra pausa de nuevo – y le pedí que se casara conmigo. Ah, por cierto – viendo que por fin había llegado su turno, se giró hacia la dependienta-, me ha dicho que sí.

Takeru se quedó a medio camino de decir alguna frase que ni siquiera él sería capaz de recordar tras escuchar toda la información que su hermano le soltó de sopetón. Simplemente se quedó mirando para él con la boca abierta mientras que pedía, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. ¿Acababa de decirle Yamato que POR FIN había tenido la brillante ocurrencia de hacer las cosas bien? ¿Había oído bien? Sin cambiar la expresión de su cara se giró, mirando hacia sus padres en la mesa, viendo que empezaban a reírse desde allí.

\- ¿¡SOY EL ÚLTIMO EN ENTERARME!? – soltó de repente haciendo que todos los que estaban en torno a ellos se girasen.

\- No… el último no… Pero sí el último en enterarse de los que tendrían que enterarse por mí – dijo tras pagar-. ¿Qué? ¿Algo que decir? – cogiendo la bandeja y sin esperar tan siquiera por él, volvió a la mesa.

\- ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? ¿Cómo que llevaba escondido el anillo en casa de papá tiempo? ¿Lo sabía? – llegó a la mesa detrás de su hermano, quedándose mirando hacia Hiroaki-. ¿Tú lo sabías todo este tiempo y no habías dicho nada?

\- Eh, a mí no me metas, son cosas de tu hermano…

\- ¿Y yo no tenía derecho a enterarme de que no solo vuelves a casa sino que por fin – hizo una pausa para volver a recalcar aquellas palabras – POR FIN tengo la cuñada que llevo esperando desde hace ya quince años?

\- ¿Quieres dejar de montar tanto escándalo? – contestó Yamato mientras que se sentaba, intentando no reírse demasiado de él-. Sí, exacto. Por tocanarices, te la tenía guardada desde el día que te pusiste a gritar tonterías por teléfono sabiendo que estaba escuchando, así que puedes decírselo a quien quieras. Te he dejado el último y he hecho para que no te enterases de nada hasta ahora.

\- ¿¡Pero vosotros dos lo estáis oyendo!? – miró hacia sus padres, en busca de algún tipo de apoyo.

\- Pues… no te diría yo que tu hermano no tuviera razón…

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Tú de qué parte estás? Espera… - la miró, todavía con la misma expresión-. ¿Tú también lo sabías? ¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho? ¿No te lo habrá contado el jueves, verdad?

Mientras que Takeru mantenía su propio monólogo, dejando de lado el esfuerzo por no reírse de él, Yamato no pudo aguantarse más, empezando a revolver la taza que había traído consigo. Era una pena no haber avisado a su padre para que grabara la pataleta que le iba a montar su hermanito pequeño… pero estaba disfrutando de cada segundo de ella.

\- Tu cuñado también lo sabía, por cierto – añadió al recordar aquella información, girándose hacia él.

\- ¿¡Se lo has contado primero a él que a mí!?

* * *

 **Nika:** mira, esto te odia. O no me enseña las notificaciones de tus review, o me llega la notificación y la leo desde ahí pero no me aparece en la propia página xDDDDDD

Lo he pasado muy mal escribiendo el capítulo anterior, lo reconozco, porque me daban mucha penita. Pero es lo que hay, fui yo la que lo mandó un poquito lejos una buena temporada, así que ahora me aguanto y pienso en lo que he hecho. No hay otra. Si quieren salir de la historia y darme una colleja ambos, por favor, la estoy esperando. Al principio me pensé que se despidieran en el aeropuerto, peor ahí iban a tener menos privacidad y luego la pobrecilla volver a casa con semejante disgusto... No, mejor que se quede ya en casa, que al menos puede desahogarse en paz...

Pero bueno, para compensar tenemos a Takeru dando el cante un poquito y haciéndole la despedida menos amarga a su hermano. Niños grandes... Y Yamato volverá, volverá a no ser que su hermano lo acabe matando, o todos a los que no les está contestando al móvil xDDDDDDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** TT_TT Llora, llora con la tortuga... Si es que soy mala... está asumido, pero ale, para compensar aquí te dejo otro melodrama mucho más fácil de leer y mucho más divertido. El drama de Sora pasará en unos días, como mucho en cinco meses... El de Takeru me parece a mí que tendrán 80 años y estará por ahí detrás de él "siii, porque el retrasado de mi hermano me dejó para el último cuando..." xDDDD Sabemos que esto será así xDDD

Ahora vamos alternando... y prometo que los capítulos que vienen más tarde son menos tristes de leer, de verdad... ahora tocan las reacciones...

 **Enrique:** te lo pongo por aquí aunque creo que no vas por el mismo capítulo que este, pero bueno, sino ya lo leerás para que veas que no me olvido de responder (y que como no estás registrado no lo puedo hacer por pm, claro xDD). Sí, por fin me he librado de la maldición, de hecho, no me ha atacado la cancioncita ni siquiera anoche que me fui por ahí y nada de nada xDDDDD


	96. ¿Papá?

No se había vuelto a dormir desde que la había dejado sola, no había sido capaz. Se había quedado un buen rato más en la cama, únicamente cogiendo el teléfono para avisar a Haru de que aquel día no iría al estudio por la mañana. No tenía intención alguna de moverse de casa a esas horas, ni mucho menos aparentar normalidad.

Estaba en un estado complicado que describir, pudiendo pasar aleatoriamente de un extremo a otro en cuestión de segundos. Se había quedado en la cama un buen rato más, hasta que la luz del día había entrado por completo en la habitación, primero sin querer saber nada del mundo y luego con la miraba fija en el anillo que brillaba en su mano. Simplemente se estaba dedicando a observar cómo la luz iba reflejándose en él, con la cabeza totalmente en blanco.

Resignada, decidió que era hora de levantarse y hacer algo con su vida, su obsesión con tener las cosas recogidas podía con ella y ver la ropa de la noche anterior por el suelo había conseguido que dejara de mirar hacia el anillo. Se puso en pie, agachándose a recogerlo todo, cogiendo la bata de andar por casa para echársela por encima de los hombros.

Miró la hora, viendo que todavía ni siquiera habían dado aún las nueve de la mañana. Le esperaba un día muy largo… Recogió la ropa y la dejó colgada en el armario, decidiendo que la mejor forma de despejarse iba a ser darse una buena ducha y olvidarse del mundo durante un buen rato.

El sonido del timbre la pilló todavía terminando de hacer la cama, ya con la ropa que usaba para andar por casa puesta y todo más o menos recogido. Miró de nuevo hacia el reloj, preguntándose quién podría ser tan temprano… Bajó las escaleras, yendo directa hacia la puerta. Era imposible que alguno de sus amigos pudiera haber aparecido por allí a esas horas, hasta donde ella sabía, trabajaban…

Volvió a escuchar el timbre, acelerando los pasos para irse directa a abrir, pensando en que como poco el histérico de Taichi habría sido capaz de pedir la mañana libre para ir a montarle el escándalo del siglo… Pero no fue a su amigo al que vio nada más abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Papá? – la sorpresa quedó reflejada en su cara.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba su padre, acompañado de Biyomon y Toshiko. No pudo más que apartarse de la puerta, dejándolos entrar en casa, aún demasiado confusa. Si el universo estaba conspirando en contra de ella para dejarla confusa para lo que le quedaba de por vida iba por buen camino.

Aunque había escuchado en la reunión que había tenido días atrás que Haruhiko estaba ausente aquellos días en la Universidad, no se le había ocurrido que el motivo fuera a ser una visita a la ciudad. Su madre se lo habría avisado con antelación, ¿no? Parecía no.

Cerró la puerta tras ellos, aún sin tiempo a reaccionar cuando su padre dio un paso hacia ella para abrazarla. Se quedó tensa en un principio, sin entender todavía qué era lo que estaba pasando, llegando únicamente a pensar en que menos mal que se había dedicado a recoger por casa antes de que llegara y que la hubiera pillado con un aspecto más presentable. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento únicamente duró los primeros instantes, dándose cuenta por fin de a qué se debía la presencia de él. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza escondiendo la cabeza contra él mientras que lo rodeaba a su vez con los brazos.

\- Tendríais que haberme avisado de que estabas aquí… – le dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando por fin se separó.

\- Me llamó tu madre hace un par de días… - la señaló con la cabeza-. Algo le decía que no ibas a tener tu mejor mañana… Así que espero que más te vale no tener dentro de tus planes irte a trabajar porque si yo me he escapado mucho vas a tener a pensarte la excusa para que te dejemos irte.

\- No… avisé hace poco de que hoy por la mañana no tenía pensado ir – se encogió de hombros, acercándose ahora a saludar a su madre también, cogiendo luego a Biyomon en brazos.

\- ¿Has desayunado? – le preguntó Toshiko, suponiendo conocer la respuesta.

\- No…

\- "No tenía hambre" – le terminó la frase ella, negando con la cabeza.

Aún con la digimon en brazos, se había sentado en el sofá, arrastrada por su padre mientras que su madre se había empeñado en hacer algo para desayunar. No había protestado ni lo más mínimo cuando rodeando sus hombros la había acercado a él.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estaré bien – reconoció-. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para que se me pase, ya estoy acostumbrada – no, no lo estaba. Aquella vez la situación no podía ser más diferente, que ni siquiera tendría la opción de poder hablar por teléfono con Yamato, que venía de haber pasado demasiado tiempo juntos… Pero eran solo cinco meses y luego, las cosas cambiarían.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo recordar algo, bajando la mirada automáticamente hacia una de las manos que tenía en torno a Biyomon, observándola unos segundos antes de levantar la cabeza hacia Haruhiko para observarlo y luego, soltando poco a poco a su compañera, hasta dejar su mano izquierda a la vista de él.

\- Y supongo que esto ayuda… - especialmente a alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Sin entender inicialmente de lo que le estaba hablando, miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido intentando encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se fijaron en lo que ella le estaba enseñando.

No debería de pillarlo por sorpresa, su mujer lo había despertado hacía apenas un par de días para gritarle precisamente aquello porque todavía estaba demasiado dormido como para hacer caso a lo que le estaba diciendo. Se lo había avisado, al igual que le había dicho la fecha en la que su hija se quedaría sola, por eso estaba allí. Lo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza era llevar a ver aquello tan pronto.

\- Toshiko – llamó automáticamente a su esposa como única reacción.

\- ¿Qué es eso Sora? – preguntó la voz de su compañera digimon sin entender qué tenía de raro aquel anillo en el dedo de la chica.

El tono que había usado su marido y la posterior pregunta del ave sí que fueron suficiente reclamo para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y se acercara hasta ellos para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. Interrogante miró a uno y a otra y luego, finalmente, cayó en la cuenta, llevándose la mano a los labios.

Al igual que él, sabía exactamente que eso iba a pasar, pero, realmente, era algo con lo que no esperaba encontrarse aquella mañana. Miró hacia Sora, buscando explicaciones mientras que todavía la mirada con la sorpresa en los ojos.

\- No me mires con esa cara, que tú ya lo sabías… - le dijo sin poder evitar finalmente la sonrisa en sus labios-. Me lo pidió anoche…

\- Déjame verlo – le dijo la mujer finalmente acercándose más a ellos para poder observar la joya más de cerca.

Su padre no dijo nada, simplemente observando a una y a otra en silencio, pensativo, volviendo solo de sus propios pensamientos cuando le cayó un manotazo de su esposa.

\- ¿Te parece normal, eh? Ya podía habérsete ocurrido a ti regalarme algo así – con aparente ofensa en el rostro, totalmente fingida, dijo aquellas palabras antes de sonreír a su hija.

\- Oye, que yo de aquella no era más que un investigador recién doctorado – se defendió, pasándose la mano allí dónde le había caído el manotazo.

\- Me lo dijo el otro día que cuando vino a casa, pero no contaba con verlo ya – explicó finalmente la mujer-. Y por la cara que tienes supongo que la respuesta habrá sido afirmativa.

La cara que puso la pelirroja la delató automáticamente, aunque no hubiera opción a duda sobre cuál había sido su respuesta. Nadie lo podrían en duda si la conocía ni lo más mínimo.

\- Me alegro mucho, cariño – le dijo antes de darle un pequeño mimo en la mano antes de soltarla y volver a acercarse a la cocina para poder continuar con lo que había estado haciendo.

Haruhiko continuó sin decir nada, únicamente observando a su hija viendo cómo acababa levantándose ella también, siguiéndola con la mirada. Se había quedado pensando en la vez que había recibido aquella noticia por primera vez, sin poder evitarlo. Recordaba perfectamente el momento, no era algo que se olvidara con facilidad. Pero había algo… había algo diferente aquella vez. A pesar de la situación que sabía que estaba pasando Sora la sonrisa que le había visto en la cara segundo antes era demasiado sincera. Aquella vez era diferente, todo era diferente y estaba seguro que por bonito que pudiera ser el anillo que le habían dado no era algo que tuviera demasiado que ver.

Cuando le había dicho años atrás que había roto su compromiso con Ryo la había apoyado, sin poder hacer más que otra cosa, simplemente habiéndose preocupado por ella por temor a que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde de ello. Ahora que la veía otra vez en aquella situación, sabía mejor que nunca lo bien que había actuado ella entonces. A pesar de todo, la sonrisa de su hija había sido la más alegre que le había visto en mucho tiempo.

Se levantó, yendo tras ella para ayudar con los preparativos del desayuno, cogiéndola cuando pasó por su lado para inclinarse y darle un beso en el cabello.

\- Enhorabuena, pequeña – dijo finalmente.

* * *

\- Es que no me puedo creer que me hayas dejado el último intencionadamente y que se lo hayas dicho primero a Taichi que a mí, no me lo puedo creer. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Caminaban por el aeropuerto todavía en dirección hacia la puerta de embarque, sin que Takeru hubiera dejado su discurso sobre lo ofendido que estaba por su hermano no lo hubiera informado antes de sus planes.

\- A ver, llevas meses dándome la lata, ¿tú qué pensabas que iba a hacer sabiendo que me iban a trasladar aquí? Tanto cuento y tanto lanzarme indirectas y directas todos los días y todas las horas y cuando por fin te cuento que tengo la oportunidad por fin… ¿de verdad no se te ocurrió?

\- Y yo qué sé, estaba ocupado pensando que te ibas fuera… - protestó cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Oh… míralo qué mono… - se rio de él sin poder evitarlo acabando por llevar una mano a la cabeza de su hermano, revolviéndole el pelo.

\- ¡Que me dejes! – se alejó unos pasos de él.

Por detrás de ellos, los padres de ambos observaban divertidos la escena, siguiéndolos hasta que llegaron finalmente a la puerta de embarque, momento en el que Yamato se acercó a despedirse de ambos.

\- Supongo que la vuelta a Tierra saldrá por las noticias como siempre, pero ya os avisaré cuando vaya a volver a la ciudad. Tendré que pasar unos días allí terminando de organizarlo todo y de recoger…

\- Avisa y te iré a buscar – anunció su padre-. Y sí, lo sé, si nos avisan del día que se pueda hacer una videoconferencia no te preocupes que lo primero que haré será avisar a mi futura nuera, no hace falta que lo repitas otra vez…

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres llevarte a Takeru contigo hasta el lunes? Yo creo que tiene pataleta hasta que despegueis… - Natsuko se rio adelantándose para abrazar a su hijo a modo de despedida-. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tranquila, voy en la mejor de las compañías, nunca dejaría que me pasara nada – y aunque lo decía por Gabumon, también se podía extender a sus compañeros de viaje. A pesar de todo, y de que la mayoría de las veces le apeteciera tirarlos por alguna de las plataformas, confiaba en ellos.

\- Lo sé – los ojos de la mujer se fijaron en el digimon, sonriéndole-. Buen viaje a los dos.

Yamato se acercó a su padre ahora, haciendo lo mismo que con su madre, abrazándole a modo de despedida, aprovechando la cercanía para murmurarle por lo bajo un " _gracias por todo"._

\- Buen viaje, hijo – sonrió cuando se separó de él, agachándose ahora para despedirse también de Gabumon.

Mientras tanto, el chico se acercó a su hermano pequeño quien seguía mirando hacia otra parte, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Anda, si te hace casi más ilusión que a mí que por fin te haya podido dar semejante noticia – le dijo quedándose delante de él.

\- Si no fueras tan idiota seguro que me la habrías dado tiempo atrás – le dijo al final.

\- Lo sé, eso no te lo puedo negar – se encogió de hombros-. Pero que sepas que ha estado completamente de acuerdo en que aprovechara ahora para decírtelo y de esta forma…

\- Tal para cual… - farfulló de nuevo por lo bajo, dejando caer finalmente la fachada de enfado antes de dar un paso hacia Yamato, ahora sí, abrazándose a él fuertemente-. Como se te ocurra darnos un susto otra vez te juro que el que te va a buscar soy yo y vuelves a casa de una patada.

\- Acepto esa advertencia – sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, devolviéndole el abrazo a Takeru también con fuerza-. Te echaré de menos… Aprovecha estos meses, que a la vuelta me vas a poder volver loco todo lo que quieras…

\- Dalo por hecho… - levantó la vista hacia su hermano mayor, soltándolo por fin.

Ante la atenta mirada de su familia, minutos más tardes y con un último vistazo hacia ellos, Yamato atravesó las puertas de embarque acompañado de Gabumon. Iban a ser cinco largos meses lejos de casa…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** y la venganza continua y la pataleta de Takeru ya ni de cuento... El señor rubio se ha sabido cubrir las espaldas perfectamente para no acabar en el rinconcito deprimido conmigo xDD Con lo rancio y aburrido que nos dijeron que era cuando lo compramos y mira qué bien se lo pasa ahora a costa de su hermanito pequeño...

La víctima de todo esto será Hikari cuando tenga los dos frentes montando el melodrama, está claro. Y claro, como ahora me porto bien pues hay abrazos... Cuidado con la tortuga esa, no vaya a ser que te arme alguna cuando no mires e_e

¡Un abrazo!

 **Nika:** yo creo que es una forma de la página de castigarme porque cuando me decías que ahondara en "la idea esa que había tenido" en el anterior ff y que viera hasta dónde me llevaba. Sí, debe de ser la venganza después de la que pude liar cuando salió todo a la luz en esta parte xDDD

Pues fijate que no creo que le haya contado gran cosa, como mucho se habrá dejado interrogar un poquillo sobre algunas cosas, peor contarle a Mimi cualquiera de esas dos cosas era MUY peligroso xDD Y ya no te digo si se enteran su hermano o Taichi de que se lo contó a Mimi y no a él, creo que Marte le queda cerca para ir a esconderse.

A ver si sigues estando castigada... ¡Un abrazo!

 **Enrique:** Total y absoluta discriminación... Aunque es más lo que le hace a Nika que me esconde sus review o ni me avisa cuando me las deja... Lo de ella ya es discriminación con ensañamiento xDD El troleo ese de darle sin querer a enviar es mi eterna pesadilla, vivo en guerra con ello también xDDD Sí, no era plan de dejarlos así en el aeropuerto. Aparte de que ya tenía planes para que Takeru montara allí la pataleta del mes por la que acababa de liarle su hermano, me parecía pasarme de cruel el hacer que se despidieran allí. Un poquito de intimidad para poder hablar y desahogarse en paz era lo que les hacía falta.

Y seguro que sí, que se les pasan rápido, si además, con el melodrama que se les avecina en octubre a los que se quedan en Tokio no van a ver pasar tan siquiera ese mes xD ¡Un abrazo!


	97. Qué-es-eso

A pesar de que habían intentado convencerla para no ir al estudio aquel día, no tenía otra cosa mejor qué hacer y, realmente, le iba a venir bien tener la cabeza ocupada. De manera que tras desayunar tranquilamente con sus padres y pasar la mañana entretenida con ellos, pudiendo así esquivar sus propios pensamientos, se había arreglado para ir al trabajo.

Era su responsabilidad y aunque sabía que nadie diría ni media palabra si se tomaba un día libre, no quería hacerlo. Era su lugar y dónde debía estar. Y, estaba totalmente convencida que tener la cabeza ocupada con patrones, medidas, números y diseños iba a ser el mejor de los remedios para no empezar a entrar de nuevo en el hilo de pensamientos sobre lo mucho que echaba de menos ya a Yamato y que solo habían pasado unas horas.

Se observó en el espejo detenidamente, intentando comprobar que estuviera todo perfectamente, no queriendo dar señale de no haber pegado ojo prácticamente en toda la noche salvo por un par de hora, hubieran sido los motivos que fueran los que la tuvieran despierta. Asintió cuando escuchó el sonido del ascensor indicando que ya había llegado a su destino, saliendo intentando mantener la mejor de sus caras de neutralidad mientras que saludaba a la gente que se iba cruzando por el camino.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó a la que desde que había ascendido a Haru hacía de su ayudante-. ¿Algo para mí hoy por la mañana?

\- No… Nada, la verdad es que ha estado todo muy calmado por aquí – le dijo negando con la cabeza, revisando igualmente en su agenda por su acaso estaba olvidando algo.

\- Mejor… cualquier cosa pásamela, voy a estar en el despacho que quiero terminar unos asuntos – comentó viendo cómo asentía con la cabeza antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a modo de despedida continuando su camino.

Aquellos días se las había arreglado para que todo estuviera en orden también allí. Era lo que más tiempo le había llevado cuando había vuelto, dejar todo perfectamente colocado ya que gran parte de lo que se le había acumulado eran cosas que ya había leído en formato digital. No tenía apenas trabajo atrasado a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo fuera, Haru lo había hecho muy bien.

Lo que empezaba a acumulársele era trabajo presente y por eso había querido aprovechar aquella tarde para ello. Encendió su ordenador mientras que aprovechaba para dejar la chaqueta y el bolso lejos, dejando que cargara todo antes de abrir la lista de correos electrónicos y empezar a leer los que eran más importantes y corrían más prisa. Sin duda, le esperaba una buena tarde de trabajo.

* * *

Haru pasaba por el pasillo, aprovechando su parada a media tarde para ir en busca de café para poder continuar con su trabajo. No tenía demasiado qué hacer aquella tarde, pero tenía algunos trabajos a nivel personal atrasados y quería ir dejando terminadas las cosas. A mitad de camino, se detuvo, acercándose hacia la ayudante de Sora.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – le preguntó.

\- No… ninguna…

\- Vale, acuérdate de que Sora avisó por la mañana que no vendría así que si pasa algo derívalo directamente para mí a no ser que sea algo importante que haya que dejar para ella…

\- Pero… - la miró confundida, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta que había no demasiado lejos de ellas-. Sora ha llegado hace un buen rato…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí… dijo que quería terminar algunas cosas… Debió de llegar poco después que tú…

Haru no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Miró primero a su compañera, luego hacia la puerta de la pelirroja y finalmente asintió.

\- No tiene remedio, lo que yo te diga… No le digas nada, vuelvo en un rato…

No sabía por qué a aquellas alturas de conocerla le extraña mínimamente saber que en un día como aquel su amiga estaría allí. Claro que iba a estar allí y a ver quién era el valiente que conseguía que se fuera temprano a casa sin querer quedarse escondida entre un montón de bocetos. Cambió el rumbo de sus pasos, yéndose de nuevo a por café, solo que aquella vez no iba a ser a por uno para ella sola, ni tampoco de la máquina. Acababa de decidir que pensaba ir a acosar un rato a Sora y eso iba a requerir algo de chantaje más profesional.

* * *

Resopló, dejando de lado la pantalla del ordenador, cansada. La falta de sueño y la montaña rusa emocional en la que llevaba subida desde hacía unos días estaban empezando a pasarle factura. Se llevó los dedos a los ojos, punzándolos con cuidado de no desgraciar nada, no para algo se había pasado más tiempo de la cuenta aquella mañana intentando disimular las pocas horas que había dormido con maquillaje.

Volvió a resoplar.

Decidió tomarse un descanso, reclinándose hacia atrás, dejando su espalda en el respaldo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo seguido en su estudio, y no iba a negar que no lo hubiera echado de menos. La semana anterior había sido correr de un lado para otro intentando poner todas sus pertenencias en su sitio tan siquiera, o teniendo que salir a reuniones tanto personales como laborales en cualquier parte en cualquier momento.

Y ahora, allí, todo estaba tranquilo. Sí, sin duda había echado de menos su estudio. Distraída, aprovechando de nuevo el momento de descanso, miró hacia su teléfono, viendo que no tenía todavía ninguna notificación. En el fondo aquello le hacía gracia porque se sabía perfectamente de cierto serio diplomático que debía de estar subiéndose por las paredes a su costa… Le daba un par de horas de más antes de explotar. Tampoco había señales de cierto minirubio que ella se sabía, por lo que la pataleta aún debía de durarle.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Tendría que haber ido al aeropuerto solo por no perderse aquella escena. Estaba segura de que iba a ser algo que iba a recordar toda la vida… Riéndose sola, acabó por dejar el teléfono de lado, distrayendo su atención en algo mucho más preciado. Volvió a levantar la mano, quedándose distraída en el anillo, dedicándole la… no sabía qué mirada ya del día. Era uno de los motivos principales de su vaivén emocional. Observándolo, no pudo evitar que a su mente viniera el recuerdo de la primera vez que habían estado en aquel estudio los dos… Y lo que había pasado. Una mezcla de sentimientos empezó de nuevo a apoderarse de ella, quedando reflejado en su cara.

Y así fue como cuando la puerta se abrió, dio un brinco, quedándose mirando hacia ella como si acabara de despertar, cosa que, más o menos, podría decirse que así era. Notó automáticamente algo de calor en sus mejillas aparecer intentando dejar de lado los recuerdos que habían metido a su mente antes de mirar de nuevo hacia aquella que había entrado,

\- No me lo puedo creer, ¿se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo aquí? ¿No te parece que de todos los días posibles del año para quedarte tranquilamente en casa este quizás sería buena idea?

Haru entró en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ella y caminando con cuidado de no tirar lo que traía con ella, habiendo ido a buscar café y algo que usar de merienda con ello, era lo que mejor funcionaba en aquellas ocasiones.

\- En casa no era buena idea quedarme – le contestó a modo de defensa-. Y no tengo ganas de que se me acumule más trabajo de la cuenta…

\- Si hoy casi no hemos tenido nada que hacer – dijo llegando por fin al escritorio, dejando las cosas-. ¿No ves que hasta he tenido tiempo de hacer una parada para consentirte?

\- Hoy es el día de aseguraros entre todos de que no me salte ninguna de las comidas del día, comprendo… - sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, terminando por ponerse algo más recta en la silla, observando lo que había traído con ella.

\- Será que no nos fiamos de ti – dijo divertida antes de tenderle uno de los vasos.

\- Bah… - cogió el café tranquilamente dejándolo a su lado y aprovechando para despejar la mesa y tener espacio.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Estoy bien… De verdad. Puedo con esto… Así que dejad de estar todos tan preocupados por mí. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero… ¿qué remedio me queda que aceptarlo?

\- Es que tampoco nos fiamos de ti para estas cosas, siempre dices que estás bien y que no te pasa nada y…

Los ojos de la chica se distrajeron sin poder evitarlo. Había visto algo mientras que su jefa retiraba algunos de los borradores de encima de la mesa que había llamado su atención. No dijo más, simplemente siguiendo los movimientos de las manos de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y qué? – preguntó extrañada sin estar mirando hacia Haru.

\- ¿¡QUÉ-ES-ESO!? – subió el tono consiguiendo asustar a Sora.

Levantó la vista rápidamente hacia ella, mirándola asustada por el grito que acababa de pegar, solo que, aquella vez, tardó apenas unos segundos en volver a sonreír.

\- ¿El qué? – no se molestó tan siquiera en intentar disimular.

\- ¡ESO! – se levantó de donde estaba sentada, dando la vuelta a la mesa para colocarse a su lado y así poder tirar de la mano-. ¡Dime que sí! ¡DIME QUE SÍ!

\- ¿A ti? No sé, ¿eh? Creo que ya se lo he dicho a alguien antes de que se fuera… - no pudo evitar revolverse ligeramente en la silla, en un estado entre nervioso y contento a la vez.

\- ¿¡Y no me habías dicho nada!? - emitió una especie de gritito, intentando no montar demasiado escándalo-. ¿Pero tú has visto el anillo? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Aaah!

\- Haru – dijo entre risas-. Deja de gritar que se va a enterar todo el mundo…

\- ¡Pues que se enteren! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿¡Pero tú has visto bien el anillo!?

\- Sí, lo he visto… Pero si te soy sincera, me importa más otra cosa…

\- ¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Con ese anillo? ¿Qué puede haber hecho ya como para que te importe algo más que eso? – alzó algo más la mano de su amiga, observándolo más detenidamente.

\- Pues… anoche salimos por ahí… Si te digo la verdad yo fui a regañadientes, no estaba de humor. Pero bueno… estuvimos dando un paseo por la zona de Chofu.

\- Ahí es donde está la sede de Tokio, ¿no?

\- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? – la miró sorprendida.

\- Ya te lo dije, me interesan todas esas cosas… Pero da igual, sigue.

\- … Está bien. Pues… fui allí dónde me lo pidió, no muy lejos de la sede… justo después de decirme que lo trasladarían a Tokio a la vuelta…

Silencio.

Levantando la vista del anillo, la reacción de Haru fue observar a la pelirroja detenidamente, observando así la expresión de su cara. Luego, de repente cambió la expresión de su gesto a uno de sorpresa.

\- ¡Por eso el otro día dijo que ahora ya era tarde para que fuera a acosarlo para que me enseñara la base!

Se quedó mirándola sin entender de lo que hablaba, no habiendo notado ningún comentario que hubiera podido llamar su atención. De todas formas, tampoco le habría dado tiempo a hacer o decir nada ya que cuando se quiso dar cuenta la otra chica se había adelantado hacia ella, abrazándola.

\- Me alegro muchísimo… De verdad que sí… - le dijo antes de alejarse de ella-. Ya iba siendo hora de que dejaras de pasarlo mal y fingir que no te pasaba nada…

\- Eh, yo no fingía… Solo sabía llevarlo lo mejor que podía – acabó por reconocer-. Lo peor es que el muy traidor lo llevaba sabiendo ya unos meses y no me había dicho ni media palabra.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo de que volvía a Tokio… Lo otro según me dijo… lo llevaba pensando desde hacía bastante más – no pudo evitar que de nuevo una sonrisa apareciera en su cara sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Mira… pero mira qué cara. Esa no te la conocía yo… Yo que venía temblando pensando que te iba a tener que echar de aquí de un par de gritos para que te fueras a casa porque tenía miedo de encontrarte hecha un manojo de nervios y mal… y mira qué cara me pones…

\- Bah… - volvió a echarse hacia atrás, observándola-. Dentro de una semana hablamos – confesó finalmente-, hoy… lo complicado fue por la mañana cuando se fue… Pero no he tenido tiempo desde entonces de pensar casi en ello.

\- Pues no será por mí que vuelvas a pensar en esas cosas… - no volvió a su asiento, estirándose desde allí para sacar de la bolsa de papel que había traído con ella la comida-. ¿Qué prefieres para celebrar cookie de chocolate o sin él?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Vale… pero solo porque hoy te la has ganado – le dio la de chocolate-. Y solo a cambio de que me cuentes absolutamente todos los detalles de lo de anoche…

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres que mi querido amigo del alma deje de hablarme lo que le queda de existencia por darte ideas? - no pudo evitar reírse de ella.

\- Por ejemplo, que eso le pasa por andar completamente a uvas… - se quedó pensativa mientras que le daba un mordisco a la galleta que había cogido, volviendo a dejarla encima de la mesa segundos más tarde-. ¡Enséñamelo otra vez!

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** un anillo para torturarlos a todos jajajajajaaja Van llegando poco a poco las reacciones... En el siguiente capítulo volveremos a saber de Yamato y de cómo está llevando la vuelta a la base... Y yo creo que me tienen vigilada porque han vuelto los aviones a hacer los ensayos y me tiembla hasta la mesa T_T Yo así no puedo concentrarme en escribir... Es algún tipo de venganza, que lo sé yo xDD

No podían faltar los padres de ella aquel día por la mañana y ya decían en la reunión que Koushiro estaba estresado porque se les había perdido el jefe, ahora ya sabemos dónde estaba: recibiendo manotazos y haciendo las funciones de padre.

Me voy a seguir escribiendo si los aviones me dejan T_T


	98. Rojo

\- Yamato… - la voz de Gabumon sonó por el salón de la casa de Tanegashima.

Ambos habían llegado hacía un rato y a sabiendas de que tendría que hacer acto de presencia por la base más tarde, había empezado a deshacer la maleta, aunque fuera para dejar las cosas tiradas encima de la cama.

Al escuchar la voz del digimon, asomó la cabeza desde la habitación viendo como al darse cuenta de su gesto señalaba hacia el teléfono.

\- Tienes más mensajes nuevo – informó.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Tu hermano y Taichi…

\- Pues haz lo mismo que con el resto. Los abres, los dejas en leído y no contestas a ninguno – empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

A pesar de que había pensado que aquella mañana iba a ser una de las peores de los últimos tiempos, por el momento lo llevaba bastante bien. Se había reído de su hermano lo que había querido y más… Y además, los últimos mansajes que le habían llegado por parte de Taichi perdiendo ya los nervios solo habían conseguido que se riera más. Había sido la mejor de las ideas hacer las cosas de aquella forma.

\- Hazme el favor de ponérmelo a cargar, ¿quieres? – le lanzó el cargador-. Lo voy a necesitar para por la noche y al ritmo que van esos dos dudo que me dure ni a la hora de entrada…

\- ¿Y por qué no les contestas?

\- Es más divertido así. Puedes contestarles tú si quieres – riéndose por lo bajo volvió a entrar en la habitación, sacando, esta vez del armario, la ropa que iba a llevar aquel día, sabiendo que empezarían con uno de los entrenamientos.

\- Taichi dice que como no le contestes de una vez tiene el número de tu padre y no dudará en usarlo…

No obtuvo respuesta de palabra por parte de él, únicamente escuchándolo reírse desde el otro lado de la pared. Pasados unos minutos volvió a verlo aparecer a su lado, ya vestido con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, no queriendo perder el tiempo en cambiarse una vez allí.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo hoy?

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- Siempre puedes venir conmigo, lo que pasa es que no te da la gana porque estás más a gusto en casa… - lo miró de reojo mientras que se sentaba para terminar de calzarse.

\- Pero esta semana es mejor que vaya contigo… ¿no?

\- Sí claro, así si tengo que mandarte que muerdas a alguno de esos dos graciosos te tengo más a mano… - continuó riéndose por lo bajo-. Luego podemos ir a comer los dos fuera ya que no hay nada de comida en casa…

\- Yo a esos dos no los muerdo – comentó mientras que observaba todavía los movimientos del rubio-… Pero seguro….

\- ¿Seguro qué? ¿Ya estás pensando en aliarte otra vez con Mai en mi contra porque te tiene consentido?

\- No me tiene consentido, es amable conmigo… - negó con la cabeza, volviendo a bajar la vista hacia el teléfono-. No me grita que me pesa el trasero…

Los ojos del chico se fijaron primero en el teléfono, viendo que ahora por fin aparecía otro nombre en la pantalla y que era una llamada entrante.

\- ¿Me traes la bolsa que he dejado encima de la cama? – le preguntó al digimon viéndolo desaparecer a por ella antes de contestar-. Dime papá… ¿qué? ¿Te ha empezado a dar la lata a ti también?... Pfff….

* * *

Aquel día, a pesar de su buen humor, no había sido capaz de terminar el entrenamiento. Se había dado por rendido antes de terminar, quedándose sentado, intentando recuperar el aliento. Llevaba un fin de semana demasiado movido como para ahora poder ser capaz de rendir mínimamente.

\- Luego es a mí al que le pesa el trasero – le dijo el digmon que había estado sentado observándolos desde el mismo banco en el que ahora se había refugiado él.

\- Hoy me pesa todo en general – le dijo sin molestarse en ocultarlo.

\- Oye… - dijo tras unos instantes en silencio-. Antes cuando estábamos desayunando dijiste algo antes de que Takeru empezara a gritarte…

\- ¿El qué? – lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Que le hayas pedido a Sora que se case contigo quiere decir que vais a ser como una familia? – se le escapaban ligeramente los términos humanos, ya que, realmente, él lo que llevaba viendo los últimos meses con ellos dos era exactamente lo que solía ver en otros y no entendía cuál era la diferencia.

Sorprendido, no pudo más que quedarse mirando para él en silencio. Había dado por supuesto que había escuchado perfectamente lo que habían hablado. Todo el aeropuerto había escuchado a Takeru perseguirlo gritándole…

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Sí… Más o menos es lo que quiere decir – asintió finalmente.

\- Porque me alegro mucho por ti. Siempre estás más contento cuando estás con ella – asintió a sus propias palabras viendo como una sonrisa aparecía automáticamente en la cara de su compañero.

\- Gracias…

\- Además, todo esto te pasa por no haberme hecho caso ya desde hace tiempo cuando te dije que me gustaba mucho cómo te miraba Sora…

Lo miró, intentando hacer memoria de ello, ¿cuándo le había dicho a él aquello? No recordaba haber estado a buenas con ella, salvo en los tiempos más recientes, cuando Gabumon había estado a su lado. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que realmente, sí que hacía mucho tiempo de aquello. Aquellas palabras se las había dicho cuando no era más que un mocoso que simplemente se aterrorizaba ante la idea de acabar de descubrir que no era amistad lo que sentía por aquella chica…

\- Y que sepas, que cuando tú creías que te estaba colgando el teléfono en la playa cuando estabais enfadados no fue ella.

\- ¿Cómo que no fue ella? Si me dijo que ni siquiera había visto las llamadas…

\- No, no las vio… Fue Biyomon quien te colgó las dos veces y luego borró todas las pruebas.

\- ¿Qué? – la pregunta sonó una octava más de lo normal de su tono de voz debido a la sorpresa.

\- Sí, dice que fue sin querer, pero yo me pasé sin hablarle las dos primeras semanas que estuvo en casa con nosotros…

A aquellas alturas, la única reacción que pudo tener Yamato, fue reírse.

\- Eh, tú, maravilla rubia – la voz de Mai llamó la atención de ambos-. Hideki quiere hablar con nosotros en cuanto os cambiéis, si es que no te has muerto todavía, vete a su despacho…

\- Voy… - resopló por lo bajo poniéndose en pie para unirse a Takao y Katsu-. ¿Gabumon vie…? – no llegó a terminar la frase viendo que el digimon acababa de salir corriendo tras la chica-. Traidor…

Fue directo al vestuario para poder cambiarse, estaba visto que ni aunque no le hubieran avisado de que el general quería verlos no estaba para poder ponerse a terminar de entrenar. Necesitaba dormir unas cuantas horas seguidas como mínimo para poder pensar tan siquiera con claridad.

Sin esperar a por los otros dos tan siquiera, empezó a revolver entre sus cosas, distraído, sacando el uniforme y dejándolo colgado de una de las perchas dl vestuario. No tenía gana de aguantar a los otros dos idiotas de manera que empezó a cambiarse con intención de darse una ducha al menos. No tardó demasiado en sentirlos entrar, hablando entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan mal te han tratado en la capital que no eres capaz de seguirnos el ritmo? – le preguntó Katsu antes de coger sus cosas de la taquilla, dejándolas en uno de los bancos.

\- He tenido un fin de semana movido…. – resumió simplemente continuando tranquilamente con lo que estaba haciendo, dándoles la espalda.

No obtuvo respuesta, simplemente escuchó como uno de ellos parecía darle un golpe al otro, después, silencio y después… risas por parte de los dos.

\- Ya lo veo ya… - Takao no pudo evitar decir algo más.

\- ¿Así que un fin de semana movido, eh?

\- ¿Qué problema tenéis vosotros dos si se puede saber? – acabó por girarse hacia ellos, aún con la camiseta que se había quitado segundos antes en la mano.

\- ¿Yo? Ninguno…

\- No… yo tampoco….

\- Ya… claro… - los miró arqueando una ceja sin entender de lo que podían estar hablando.

\- Y… en ese fin de semana movido que has tenido te ha dado tiempo a despedirte de todos bien, ¿no? – Takao intentó no reírse mientras que hacía aquella pregunta.

\- Sí… ¿por qué?

\- No… porque cualquiera diría que te has despedido de alguien mejor que bien – Katsu no pudo evitar empezar a reírse abiertamente ya.

No dándose cuenta en un principio de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera sabiendo de lo que hablaban, Yamato siguió mirándolos sin entender nada hasta que, de repente, su propio reflejo en uno de los espejos dejó ver gracias a otro el motivo de todo aquello. En una piel tan blanca como la de él, las marcas que se le habían quedado de la noche anterior destacaban demasiado.

Y tal y como había predicho Sora, enrojeció a más no poder repentinamente, provocando que los otros dos todavía se rieran más.

\- Pero no te pongas así, que vas a ir a juego con la cara y con la espalda… - Takao acabó por sentarse.

\- Normal que luego te entren dudas de si nos vas a honrar con un mini-tú, normal, normal…

\- La despedida perfectamente, par de idiotas… - le dijo sin poder evitarlo-. Sois un par de idiotas…

Se giró de nuevo, cogiendo lo que le faltaba, sin terminar de desvestirse, simplemente queriendo ignorarlos, yéndose hacia la zona de las duchas.

\- Y para vuestra información, que vosotros no sepáis que tan siquiera estas cosas pasan no es mi culpa si sois unos inútiles -les gruñó desde la otra punta ya.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** no le pudo salir mejor la jugada a Haru, merienda y cotilleo del gordo, ¿qué más se puede pedir para amenizar un aburrida tarde de lunes en septiembre?

A no ser, claro, que estés dentro del club de los niños grandes donde vuelan los puñales entre los mejores profesionales de todo Japón, en cuyo caso seguro que todos tienen alguna forma para entretenerse mucho mejor que la del resto de los mortales. Iba a ser que la pelirroja tenía razón y desde su estudio en Tokio puede ver un puntito ROJO, muy ROJO, en le horizonte jajajaja ¡Un abrazo! Y a limarse las uñas por si acaso, díselo a la tortuga jajajaja

 **Enrique:** hoy es el día de vamos a por el... saco :D xDDDDD El señor Don Diplomático serio llega mañana por todo lo alto con dos capítulos para él solo, aunque ya hemos sabido lo que ha sido de él durante este al menos... Pobrecillo, con amigos como los que tiene él casi que es mejor no tenerlos. Pero es que las busca... Las demás reacciones importantes irán llegando estos días - cuando yo consiga terminar de escribirlas xDDDD

¡Un abrazo!


	99. Lo primero y antes de nada

Había dejado a Haru irse antes de tiempo al no tener nada qué hacer. Había sido uno de los días más tranquilos que habían tenido en el estudio desde que ella había vuelto y, en parte, lo agradecía. Siempre había sido de las que prefería esconderse en el trabajo para mantener la cabeza ocupada, pero aquel día, se distraía con demasiada facilidad y no había sido capaz de hacer absolutamente nada más desde que su amiga se había ido correteando de su despacho para ir a contárselo a Andrew…

Riéndose por lo bajo todavía por esa escena, había sacado el teléfono para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Finalmente había una notificación de las más esperadas del día viendo el nombre de Takeru en su pantalla antes de abrir el mensaje teniendo que empezar a reírse. No se molestó en responderle tan siquiera de aquella forma, decidiendo que iba a ser mucho mejor llamarlo.

\- Me ha dicho un pajarito que tenéis una crisis familiar de las más serias que se recuerdan en esta ciudad… - fue su saludo cuando descolgó.

\- ¿Te parece normal lo que me ha hecho? – resopló.

\- Oye, si te sirve yo solo tengo unas horas de ventaja frente a ti… - no pudo evitar reírse de él.

\- No, no me sirve… Vamos a empezar mal las relaciones entre cuñados ahora que ya puedo empezar a llamarte oficialmente así de una vez por todas… ¿Tú sabes el tiempo que llevo queriendo hacerlo? Más que tú, eso seguro…

\- ¿Más que yo?

\- Sí, más que tú, a ver quién te crees que andaba acosándolo por los pasillos de casa cuando se ponía rojo hasta la punta de las orejas por tener que invitarte a un concierto.

\- Que tu hermano se ponga rojo hasta la punta de las orejas no es indicativo de nada en especial – volvió a reírse.

\- Bah… Me alegro muchísimo de que por fin lo haya hecho. De verdad, casi tanto como vosotros. ¡Por fin!

\- Muchas gracias…

\- Y mañana no te libras de que vaya a verte, estás avisada, así que vas haciendo hueco al mediodía o a la hora de cenar porque no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente…

\- Uf… no sé, es una carga muy pesada la que me quieres imponer. Ya te avisaré, ¿vale?

\- De acuerdo… ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Estoy bien, de verdad, por el momento tengo entretenimiento de sobra para llevarlo bien.

\- Me alegro, además, tienes que ir cogiendo práctica…

\- Ya, ya lo sé… Ya veremos el martes que viene cómo lo llevo…

\- No, si lo decía porque cuando ese cobarde que poco más y se subió al avión para huir de mí cuando vuelva no lo va a contar por gracioso. Que lleva toda la tarde riéndose de mí dejándome todos los mensajes en leído…

No pudo más que reírse abiertamente mientras que recogía sus cosas y apagaba la luz del estudio, siendo la última en irse del lugar ya a esas horas.

\- Mañana dime hora y ya te digo si me viene bien, ¿de acuerdo? Y deja de intentarlo, si ya sabes que no te va a contestar y que está disfrutando de ello como el que más…

\- Lo sé… Pero si no le dejo dormir seguro que se acuerda de mí todo el día de mañana – anunció orgulloso ante su terrible amenaza-. Mañana te llamo, _cuñada_.

\- Hasta mañana… - volvió a reírse ante la forma de despedirse de él mientras que finalmente entraba en el ascensor y se podía la chaqueta.

Salió distraía del edificio, caminando unos pasos por la calle antes de tener que frenar en seco. Si se había estaba riendo de Takeru por el drama que tenía organizado, aquel que apareció sentado en uno de los bancos de la calle mirándola fijamente no fue menos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ya te ha echado otra vez de casa por pesado Koemi? – se acercó hasta Taichi, el cual estaba sentado-. Y no me digas que esto te queda de camino de la que sales del trabajo porque no cuela.

\- Mira… - gruñó finalmente, poniéndose de pie-. Lo primero y antes de nada…

Sin darle tiempo y tal y como había hecho Mimi días antes, sin dejarla reaccionar alargó el brazo hacia ella para tirar de su mano izquierda y poder ver claramente lo que en ella había. No reaccionó como Haru, haciendo caso al modelo, forma o diseño del anillo, solamente comprobó que estuviera allí en dónde tenía que estar.

\- Bien – volvió a decir serio-. Y ahora, quiero que quede en tu conocimiento que te vas a quedar viuda antes de llegar a pasar por el altar. No tengo nada más que decir ya – de repente parecía haberse quitado un gran peso de encima de los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué? – intentó sonar todo lo inocente que pudo.

\- Sí, tú hazte la tonta. Venga, ahora niégame que no te ha dicho nada…

\- No… decirme no me ha dicho nada, pero que lo he visto leerte y volver a dejar el teléfono tirado por ahí mientras que se ríe igual sí que lo he hecho… - empezó a reírse finalmente-. ¿Se puede saber qué nivel de paranoia has alcanzado para venir a buscarme hasta aquí?

\- Mira… me planteé el ir a rondar a tu madre con la excusa de llevarle flores a Koemi solo porque el idiota ese sigue ignorándome y me daba miedo decir algo a ti por si había salido mal… ¡no te rías! Estaba preocupado ya.

Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de reírse de él, casi tan enfadado como un niño pequeño al que alguien hubiera dejado sin el postre después de cenar. Su única reacción fue acabar acercándose hasta él para abrazarlo.

\- ¿Tenías miedo de tener una amiga pelirroja tan sumamente rara como para decirle que no a estas alturas?

\- No, tenía miedo de tener una rata traidora rubia capaz de acobardarse en el último momento y dejarte sin saberlo… Y no tenía gana de tener que irme a buscarlo para traerlo de vuelta de la oreja – gruñó mientras que le devolvía el abrazo-. Enhorabuena… ¿Ves? Ya te lo dije yo… En menos de un año…

\- … ¿tú sabías algo más?

\- Más o menos… Primero, lo conozco lo suficiente como para verlo venir de lejos. Segundo… me dijo que quería hacerlo hace meses pero no se atrevía por el tema laboral y… me llamó ayer por la mañana a punto de darle un infarto para que le recordara que era idiota por tener miedo a que le dijeras que no.

\- Ah… muy bonito, así que ahora me ocultas cosas a mí para cubrirlo a él… Ya veo cómo van a funcionar las cosas de ahora en adelante – queriendo separase de él, no la dejó, apretándola de nuevo unos segundos más antes de dejarla libre finalmente.

\- No sabes lo muchísimo que me alegro por todo, por vosotros dos… Pero, especialmente por ti… él ya ha tenido suerte suficiente para lo que le queda de vida porque tú le hayas dicho que sí.

\- Ya, ya… lo que te pasa es que así puedes tenernos mejor controlados a los dos… - bromeó a sabiendas de que su amigo no podía ser más sincero en sus palabras.

\- Eso también… - miró hacia su reloj -. ¿Tienes algún plan?

\- ¿Yo? No… iba a irme para casa a descansar que hoy he madrugado bastante y además he dejado a Biyomon sola…

\- Si es que solo se te ocurre a ti venir a trabajar hoy – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Oye, no estoy enferma, no tengo nada que me impida salir de casa, ¿se puede saber por qué no iba a venir a trabajar hoy?

\- No… por nada, por nada – la miró significativamente-. Podemos pasar a recoger a Biyomon para que no la dejes sola primero.

\- ¿Cómo que primero? ¿Y a dónde se supone que tengo que ir luego?

\- ¿Tú? A casa conmigo, a ver si crees que te voy a dejar irte sola. Te vienes, cenas con nosotros y así le explicas tú a Koemi por qué llevo todo el día insoportable.

\- ¿Yo? Creo que ya debe de ser consciente de lo que tiene en casa como para preocuparse porque pueda haber algún motivo por el que te hayas puesto paranoico…

\- Qué graciosa… - gruñó por lo bajo antes de hacerle un gesto para que caminara con él-. ¿Quién lo sabe ya?

\- Pues… tú, su familia, la mía y Haru porque me ha pillado antes desprevenida arriba.

\- ¿Su hermano ya lo sabía? – preguntó únicamente.

\- Ehm… sí, hablé con Takeru justo antes de bajar, de hecho. Creo que lo sabe desde por la mañana, que tenía pensado decírselo en el aeropuerto antes de irse… ¿por qué?

\- Por nada… - continuó caminando.

\- Ya… - empezó a reírse mientras que seguía sus pasos-. A ver, más o menos que yo me entere… A ti te lo dijo ayer por la mañana pero lleva todo el día sin contestarte, ¿a que sí?

\- Claro que lleva todo el maldito día sin contestarme. Anoche se lo pasó porque a saber qué estaríais haciendo – se apartó del alcance de ella al adivinar sus posibles intenciones-, pero hoy lleva todo el día dejándome en leído sin contestarme. Si he acabado hasta llamando a su padre y me ha hecho lo mismo…

No le dio tiempo tan siquiera en pensar en darle el manotazo que se había ganado con el primero de sus comentarios, teniendo que volver a reírse de él, no solo por lo que le decía, sino por cómo se lo decía. Estaba segura de que si lo picoteaba un poquito más acabaría por hinchas los mofletes como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo a tu querido cuñado solo le había dicho que lo trasladaban aquí, nada más, hasta hoy por la mañana – se quedó mirando para él, en silencio-. Y yo no quiero saber lo que tiene que estar aguantando tu hermana con vosotros dos dando la lata uno por cada lado…

\- Yo no le he dicho ni media palabra a Hikari… con los traidores no me hablo- giró la cabeza, lo justo para ver cómo lo miraba interrogante-. Sabía los del traslado y yo no. No me había dicho ni media palabra… Me ha vendido, total y absolutamente.

\- Os va a vender a los dos y se va a ir con Dai lejos para que no le contagiéis nada ninguno…

* * *

Os aviso de que hoy seguramente no esté por aquí en toda la tarde, así que a ver cómo hago con las actu. O me salto alguna o serán fuera de hora... Pero para UN DÍA que hace SOL pienso mudarme a la playa...

 **AnnaBolena04:** han vuelto los aviones T_T

La maravilla rubia debe de estar buscando venganza en mi contra ahora y por eso tenemos el cielo montando un escándalo aquí que da gusto, ñañañaña. Aquí os dejo, por fin, parte de la reacción del señor diplomático serio y digno que lleva todo el día tirándose de los pelos sin saber lo que ha pasado con esos dos no queriendo meter la pata y preguntar por si acaso... xDDDD Niños grandes ❤❤

 **Nika:** si seguro que no son para tanto las marcas, pero con lo blanquito que es seguro que le pasa como a mí que al mínimo roce parece que me ha atacado una manada de gatos asilvestrados xDDDD Y con la gente tan madura y adulta con la que se se junta es de esperar que se cachondeen a su costa...

¡Pooooor cierto! Hoy me ha llegado la review y el aviso de la review! Ya te debe de querer otra vez la página xDDDD


	100. Helado

Habían pasado a recoger a la digimon de ella antes de cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos, y ahora, por fin llegaban a su destino, dejando que fuera Biyomon la primera que entrara y se fuera directamente a asustar a Agumon quien seguramente estaría haciendo el vago en alguno de los puntos de la casa.

\- Debe de querer hacer eso desde hace meses… - fue la primera frase que dijo la pelirroja mientras que entraban-. Que yo no sé qué les pasó, pero las primeras semanas que estuvimos en el sur, Gabumon no le hablaba.

\- Se le habrá contagiado del otro… - dejó las cosas a la entrada divertido por la situación.

Koemi había estado tranquilamente en el salón revisando algunos papeles, cuando vio pasar a la digimon, sorprendiéndose inicialmente segundos antes de escuchar las voces que entraban en casa. No contando con tener visita, se puso en pie, saliendo a recibirlos.

\- ¿Y esto? ¿Has venido a salvarme del insoportable este que llevaba insufrible desde ayer? – fue su saludo acercándose a ellos.

\- No, ella es el motivo por el que estaba insoportable, por no contarme las cosas cuando me las tiene que contar.

\- Haberme llamado a mí… - intentó poner la mejor de sus expresiones de inocencia antes de saludar a Koemi.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Se puede saber qué le puedes haber hecho tú a éste para que lleve pegado al teléfono desde anoche?

\- Yo nada… - se rio, sin poder evitarlo, imaginándose perfectamente la escena.

\- Venga, díselo. Si te estás muriendo de ganas…

\- ¿Qué me diga el qué? – los miró sin entender nada-. ¿Estás bien, no? ¿Era hoy cuando se iba Yamato? – lanzó una mirada de nuevo hacia Taichi-. ¿Llevas paranoico desde ayer porque se iba hoy? ¿En serio?

\- Claro que no, bastante me importa a mí que se vaya o se deje de ir si – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, claro… - negó con la cabeza, riéndose de él antes de volver a mirar hacia Sora, dándose cuenta, de repente, de lo que podía estar pasando, mirándola fijamente hasta que la vio asentir.

\- Anoche – se limitó a decir de nuevo, teniendo problemas para esconder la sonrisa-. Parece que ayer por la mañana llamó a este elemento y se lo dijo, por eso lleva dando la lata desde ayer…

\- ¡Sora! Me alegro muchísimo… ¿y tú idiota no podías habérmelo dicho?

\- Yo no tenía ni idea de si al final lo había hecho o no el otro gracioso, me ha estado ignorando todo el día intencionadamente… He tenido que ir a buscarla al trabajo para verlo con mis propios ojos porque tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle a ella.

\- Porque no tienes remedio, por eso – se rio de él, viendo como la pelirroja asentía-. Déjame ver el anillo…

Ignorando la conversación sobre los anillos, continuando su camino, se acercó hasta dónde los digimon estaban para ver lo que hacían, escuchándolas de fondo, usándolos como una excusa para escaparse del comentario que sabía que le iba a caer no tardando.

\- Antes de que digas nada, yo soy más fácil de aguantar que el rubio ese, así que nada de tirarme nada a mí – dijo por adelantado.

\- Sí, fácil de aguantar es la palabra que yo usaría contigo… - dijo Sora mientras que dejaba que Koemi observara el anillo-. Tal para cual de complicados de aguantar y sino dímelo a mí que os llevo sufriendo literalmente toda mi vida…

\- Cariño, nadie iba a decir nada de que fueras complicado de aguantar, yo creo que eso no lo arreglas ni con anillo como este…

Desde el otro extremo del salón, pudieron verlo poner cara de ofensa antes de sentarse al lado de los dos digimon.

\- Cría cuervos… - protestó mientras que dejaba que Agumon se sentara sobre él, saludado a su amigo.

\- Deja de protestar – le dijo Koemi riéndose de él, aún con la atención en la joya-. ¿Y cómo vais a hacer con lo de la distancia?

\- No hay distancia, vuelve a Tokio por fin, por eso me lo pidió anoche… Ese ser con el que estás casada lleva sabiendo que quería hacerlo quién sabe cuánto y que solo estaba esperando a que lo trasladaran aquí.

\- No me lo puedo creer - sonrió todavía más-. No sabes lo que me alegro, de verdad…

\- Más me alegro yo, que llevo aguantándolos desde que tienen catorce – resopló desde el sofá Taichi-. Tanto cuento con que ahora sí, ahora no, ahora me hago la digna y no quiero dejar que se me acerque cuando por fin parece que empieza a arrastrarse un poco, ahora desaparezco años, ahora vuelvo… Ahora me enfado, ahora me desenfado… ¡Harto me tenían ya!

\- Anda… deja de montar el drama – soltando finalmente la mano de la pelirroja se acercó hasta él, asomándose por detrás del sofá-, si estoy segura de que te hace más ilusión a ti que a ellos que por fin hayan dado el paso, tonto…

\- Yo no he dicho lo contrario… Solo digo que ya iba siendo hora de que alguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer, ya que tengo una hermana traidora, de algún lado tengo que sacarme los sobrinos…

\- ¡Oye! – protestó Sora antes de ponerse completamente roja.

\- Sí, sí… ¿te pongo límite otra vez? Mira que acierto cuando os pongo fecha. Te dije que os daba como mucho un año… Ni medio ha pasado… Total, para no tener ni tiempo de contestarme anoche los mensajes, seguro que no creo que os cueste mucho poneros a ello…

\- ¡Taichi! – Koemi no pudo evitar reñirlo, casi como quien reía a un niño pequeño-. Tú mejor te preocupabas en por buscarte una buena excusa de por qué mi anillo no se parece tan siquiera a ese y los dejabas en paz…

\- No… si ya sabía yo que me iba a acabar lloviendo a mí también encima – protestó, cruzando los brazos-. Si todavía lo habrá hecho queriendo…

\- Sí, estoy completamente segura de que cuando fue a comprarlo le dijo claramente a la dependienta que le diera algo con que hacerte de rabiar – fueron las palabras de su mujer mientras que la pelirroja se reía.

\- ¿Qué no les va a costar trabajo que hacía que no te contestaran ayer? – la voz de Agumon desde las rodillas del chico llamó la atención de todos.

* * *

\- Taichi, tengo los mismos años que tú, voy acompañada por Biyomon… ¿de verdad? – protestó Sora todavía mientras que se ponía la chaqueta para salir de su casa, tras haberse despedido de Koemi.

\- De verdad, sí, de verdad… Como si por eso fuera a dejarte volver sola a estas horas – anunció haciendo lo mismo que ella-. Te acompaño y punto. Venga, tira… - cogiendo las llaves de casa se asomó para despedirse de su mujer-. Vengo ahora.

\- Ni que me fuera a perder o me fuera a pasar algo – puso los ojos en blanco, dándose totalmente por rendida sabiendo que se pusiera como se pusiera no tenía más opción que aceptarlo.

Esperó por él en la puerta a que terminara de despedirse y la alcanzara. Por cosas así no podía evitar adorar a su mejor amigo, pero debía de reconocer que era un exagerado cuando quería. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando lo vio salir finalmente tras ella.

\- Alguien me hizo prometerle que no te quitaría el ojo de encima antes de irse, así que no pienso tener problemas con el personal de la JAXA por no cumplir con mis promesas – le dijo echando a andar a su lado.

\- Ah, muy bien, ahora os aliáis para tenerme vigilada entre los dos.

\- Sí… ahora… - tuvo que reírse ahora él.

Probablemente, como le había dicho a Yamato, era algo que queriendo o no llevaba haciendo toda su vida. Eso lo sabía absolutamente cualquiera que lo conociera, y pensaba seguir haciéndolo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

\- Dime la verdad, dejando de lado el tema del anillo, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó al cabo de un rato en silencio.

\- ¿Lo de acompañarme ha sido una excusa para interrogarme?

\- No, pero puedo aprovechar el camino para interrogarte… Y no me esquives el tema.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad… No te podría decir lo mismo hoy por la mañana cuando se fue, pero… ¿qué otra cosa pedo hacer? ¿Quedarme en casa llorando y comiendo helado mientras que veo algo deprimente en la televisión?

\- Si hay helado ya sabes que yo me apunto a ese plan siempre que lo necesites – le dijo observándolo y aunque lo había dicho queriendo hacerlo sonar a broma, ambos sabían que era totalmente verdad.

\- Lo sé… Además, no he tenido tiempo todavía a pensar en ello. Por la mañana estuvieron mis padres en casa, yo creo que no se fían tampoco de mí y luego en el estudio estuve entretenida…

\- Y supongo que mañana vas a aprovechar para que Mimi se quede por fin a gusto, ¿no?

\- Sí, son mis planes para empezar bien la mañana… Y también quería verme Takeru. Estaré bien, de verdad, tú preocúpate de lo que te tienes que preocuparte que si te necesito ya sabes que no voy a perder tiempo en llamarte.

\- Lo sé… - sonrió, volviendo a caminar en silencio, pensativo-. Yo sabía que lleva queriendo hacer esto desde hace cosa de un año… - acabó por confesar-. Por eso cuando… cuando pasó lo que pasó en Londres no me podía creer que se hubiera ido. Ya sabemos todos que tiene muy mal carácter cuando quiere, pero no me podía imaginar que fuera tan sumamente idiota.

\- Creo que prefiero olvidarme absolutamente de todo lo que pasó entonces… Aunque supongo que ahora que puedo verlo desde otra perspectiva tiene sentido que nos costara tan poco arreglarlo.

\- Es verdad, todavía no me has dicho cómo te las arreglaste…

\- ¿Me las arreglé? No tuve que hacer nada, simplemente ir hasta allí y dejar de creer que no me cogiera el teléfono… Si hasta parece ser que intentó llamarme y por algo se cortaron las llamadas…

\- ¿Se cortaron las llamadas? ¡Ay! – protestó al tropezar con Biyomon quien había frenado su vuelo delante de ellos de repente-. Ten cuidado… - le dijo.

\- Perdón… - revoloteó repentinamente como si se hubiera puesto nerviosa por algo, llamando así la atención de los dos que iban con ella.

\- ¿Biyomon…? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Sora.

Por suerte para ella, la atención de ambos amigos se vio distraía cuando por fin el teléfono de Taichi sonó haciéndolo rebuscar rápidamente en sus bolsillos para sacarlo antes de que se cortara la llamada. La cara que le puso a la pantalla hizo que la pelirroja se quedara mirando hacia él curiosa, mientras que lo veía descolgar.

\- ¿Helado? ¿Ahora? ¿Y de dónde quieres que lo saqué?

Sora, no pudo más que echarse a reír.

* * *

Bueno, no nos alarmemos, pero como parece que por fin ha llegado el verano por aquí - al menos unos días - yo no prometo nada sobre el ritmo de actus, así que poquito a poquito. A dejarme tener los tres días de sol que vienen a mi ciudad de vez en cuando xDDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** porque no se fía de ellos a estas alturas y los cree perfectamente capaces de haber liado alguna y no querer decírselo jajajaja Si los conocerá él como para saber si son capaces o no... Aunque en este parece que al final sí que se muestra un poquito más acorde a la edad que tiene. pero solo un poquito ¿Eh? xDDD Ahora que se deje de tonterías y se vaya a cumplir con sus obligaciones de ir a llevarle helado a su mujer que para eso está e_e xDDD ¡Un abrazo purpurinoso!

 **Nika:** ha vuelto a comportarse contigo! Debéis de haber superado la crisis por fin jajajaja

Aaaaaah puede que todo vaya a ser bonito de aquí al final de esta parte y me lo esté guardando para el siguiente o puede que mañana te levantes y te encuentres con que te he liado una buena. Eso no lo puedes saber... y no te va a quedar más remedio que fiarte de mí :D

¡JA! ¡Un abrazo!

 **Enrique:** yo te lo mandaría, pero contando que es el primer día de playa que ha hecho aquí en todo el verano si te lo mando lo mismo me quedo sin él y pobrecita yo, que parece que este año pretendo competir con un muñeco de nieve o algo... Es leve la pataleta porque no es con ella con quien tiene el problema, sino con ese mejor amigo suyo que se lleva riendo de él absolutamente todo el día jajajaja

Al final se ha comportado, venga, que tiene una edad ya... ¡Un abrazo!


	101. ¿¡Fuiste tú?

La reunión con Hideki se había alargado más de la cuenta, teniendo que establecer los horarios para que aquella semana todo quedara listo. Llevaban mucho tiempo preparando aquella misión y no podían dejar ni un solo cabo suelto, por pequeño que fuera.

Cuando por fin terminó, Yamato se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y poder escaparse así para irse a casa a descansar. Sin embargo, no le iba a ser tan sencillo librarse de sus compañeros como le hubiera parecido, especialmente porque tuvo que ir a buscar a Gabumon quien se había quedado con Mai desde el momento en que ella había dicho que podían irse todos a cenar para empezar bien de nuevo con la rutina.

\- Venga, no seas aburrido… - le dijo la chica mientras que seguía agachada a la altura del digimon para seguir dándole mimos-. ¿Tienes compañía otra vez? Porque si es así puedes decirle que se venga, ya sabes que yo me lo paso muy bien hablando con ella…

\- No, no tengo compañía – murmuró entrecerrando los ojos para lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa-. Estoy cansado… Iba a ir a cenar con él porque no tengo nada de comida en casa e irme temprano a la cama.

\- Pues venís a cenar con nosotros y luego te vas temprano, ¿a que sí? – le dijo al digimon.

\- No seas mala con él Mai… - Katsu acabó acercándose hasta ellos-. Si es que tiene que estar cansado, no debe de haber pegado ojo en toda la noche ayer…

La mirada de la chica pasó de uno a otro sin entender nada, solo dándose cuenta de la cara de circunstancia del rubio y de que su otro compañero parecía estar haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse.

\- Vale… esto ya me empieza a oler mal, ¿se puede saber qué os pasa? – acabó por preguntar, viendo cómo por detrás de ellos se acercaban Takao con Hideki, en una actitud mucho más relajada, dando por terminado el turno de trabajo.

\- Nada, no nos pasa nada – cortó rápidamente Yamato.

\- Te prefiero de buen humor, ¿eh? – la voz del general acabó uniéndose al grupo-. Así que no me hagas buscar algún tipo de excusa para que te dejen tener compañía en el viaje…

Giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo sin haber visto venir el comentario, terminando por cruzarse de brazos, torciendo el gesto mientras que ahora también Takao se unía a las risas de Katsu.

\- El problema es con lo que tengo que aguantar aquí, no con nadie que esté ausente – acabó por protestar viendo cómo finalmente iba hacia él su digimon.

\- Oye, si quieres que nosotros nos dejemos las uñas más largas para dejarte esas marcas puedes decírnoslo… Aunque yo creo que a Mai se le puede dar bien – acabó por soltar sin piedad alguna el primero de ellos.

Aquella vez la reacción de Yamato volvió a ser la misma que horas antes en el vestuario poniéndose rápidamente de color rojo, especialmente porque ahora hubiera más gente delante, viendo las caras tanto de la chica como del superior, teniendo que acabar riéndose ellos también.

\- Ya veo… ya… ¿Así que estabas cansando como para venirte a cenar con nosotros? ¿Eh? – Mai no pudo evitar decirlo entre risas.

\- Dejad al pobre chico en paz, venga… - Hideki intentó mediar entre ellos -. Como sigáis así yo no sé a quién vais a conseguir engañar para que os deje pasar los test psicológicos para que os consideren aptos para el viaje… - no pudo, de todas formas, unirse al resto, riéndose al ver la reacción en Yamato.

\- Como sigan así lo que no van a conseguir es llegar al martes de una pieza – gruñó de nuevo el rubio.

\- Al final no te encontré ingenieros de repuesto así que vas a tener que arreglártelas con estos dos – le dijo-. Venga, que no son horas para seguir en la base. Vamos todos a cenar de una vez, que invito yo…

\- Tenéis que darle la enhorabuena – dijo Gabumon de repente, cuando por fin había echado a andar por el pasillo.

\- Cállate – lo cortó rápidamente Yamato, no teniendo ganas de aguantar más bromas a su costa, hasta él tenía un límite para ponerse rojo aquel día.

\- ¿Por qué? Si seguro que se ponen contentos de oírlo… - asintió mirándolos, volviendo a irse al lado de Mai.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos tenemos que alegrar? – preguntó la chica siendo ella quien se agachara de nuevo a coger al digimon en brazos, llevándolo con ella-. Ven, cuéntamelo tú que si tenemos que esperar a que él nos cuente algo nos vamos a hacer todos viejos.

\- No, no os va a contar nada él – acabó por farfullar por lo bajo antes de observarlos.

En el fondo no podía evitar que todo aquello le diera vergüenza. No era por el hecho de que fuera de dominio público que tuviera un par de arañazos que posiblemente al día siguiente ni siquiera se vieran, de hecho, solía pasar con bastante frecuencia y era raro que nunca se hubieran dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Lo que le daba vergüenza reconocer en voz alta era lo que iba a hacer, y aunque sabía que estaba lo suficientemente contento por ello como para poder ir contándolo por todas partes, su carácter hacía que le diera vergüenza reconocerlo.

\- Espera, espera – Hideki fue el que cortó la conversación antes de que Yamato pudiera decir algo más-. Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando aquí.

\- ¿El qué? – Takao miró hacia ambos todavía sin haber entendido nada.

\- ¿En serio? – Mai miró primero hacia el general y luego hacia su compañero-. ¿Está tan loca como para haberte dicho que sí?

\- ¿Pero a qué le ha dicho que sí?

Viendo como Yamato acababa asintiendo, agradeciendo que Hideki se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que intentaba decir, tuvieron que detener de nuevo sus pasos.

\- Enhorabuena, chico… Ya me parecía a mí que llevabas de demasiado buen humor el último medio año como para que esto no fuera a acabar así… - el general se acercó hasta él, dándole una ligera palmada.

\- Gracias…

\- No me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo has conseguido engañarla para que te dijera que sí? – todavía con Gabumon en brazos Mai lo miraba sorprendida.

\- Oye, yo solo… soy como soy con quien se lo merece, con los demás suelo tener una mejor forma de ser.

\- Ya, claro… díselo a otra que no te conozca desde hace tanto… - negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír-. Enhorabuena, anda… Y dile de mi parte que se lo piense bien, que no debe de saber en dónde se está metiendo.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó-. Claro que lo sabe – no pudo evitar finalmente empezar a sonreír como llevaba haciéndolo todo el día cada vez que se acordaba de ello-. No te las des de conocerme desde hace tanto tiempo… Los hay que me conocen desde hace más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que llevas con ella desde quién sabe cuándo? ¿Y entonces a que se debe que no haya quién te soporte hasta hace poco? No, espera, olvida esa pregunta, ¿y por qué yo no la he conocido hasta hace apenas un par de meses? Eres una vergüenza como amigo…

\- Desde los catorce – soltó de repente Gabumon.

\- ¿¡Desde los catorce!?

\- No empieces tú como el idiota de mi hermano – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y qué más os da? Venga, ¿no teníais hambre? - echó a andar de nuevo.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué me he perdido? – Takao volvió a preguntar.

\- Nada… - tras haberle dado él también la enhorabuena a Yamato, Katsu se adelantó unos pasos alejándose de él -. Que parece ser que sí que tiene motivos para haber vuelto con heridas de guerra de la capital… Oye, ahora que me acuerdo… ¿lo de casaros es por la niña que viene, no?

\- ¿Niña? – Hideki los miró sin entender nada-. ¿Qué niña?

* * *

Cuando volvió a casa, volvía con el digimon en brazos al haberse acabado quedando dormido tras tanto tiempo fuera de casa y tras haber madrugado. No era especialmente tarde, había preferido dejarlos solos antes de que siguieran lloviéndole puñales en todas las direcciones y de todas partes. Sin embargo, y aunque lo negaría delante de quien hiciera falta, les había acabado cogiendo aprecio y sabía que los iba a echar de menos cuando se fuera.

Fue hacia la habitación directo a dejar a Gabumon sobre la cama para que durmiera tranquilamente, no le importaba que durmiera con él, especialmente ahora que no había ningún motivo por el que pudiera "estorbarle". Lo dejó con cuidado para no despertarlo y luego salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se acercó hasta la mesa en la que había dejado el teléfono cargando, viendo que tenía todavía muchos mensajes sin leer de los dos pesados de turno a los que había estado ignorando. Echándoles un vistazo por encima pudo ver que más o menos sobre la misma lo habían dejado en paz. Dándose cuenta de que esa hora coincidía más o menos con la que solía ser la hora de salida de Sora del estudio, pudo suponer fácilmente que habían ido directos a darle la lata a ella.

Haciendo acto de esa gran madurez de la que tanto le gustaba presumir, no pudo evitar abrir tanto la conversación de su hermano como la de su mujer amigo y dejarles como única respuesta al monólogo de cada uno de ellos con emoticono que lanzaba un beso. Pasando a ignorarlos totalmente, soltó el cargador del teléfono y dejándose caer en el sofá, buscó el número que de verdad le interesaba.

\- ¿Yo entro dentro de la lista de gente a la que sí que atiendes telefónicamente? – fue lo primero que escuchó al cabo de varios tonos.

\- He estado toda la tarde ocupado con serias labores del gobierno de este país – contestó, sin poder evitar reírse-. ¿Te han dado mucho la lata?

\- ¿Quién exactamente? ¿El que estaba en la puerta del estudio a punto de tirarse de los pelos porque tardaba más de la cuenta o el que me llamó para decirme que tenía una vergüenza de hermano y que si me parecía normal lo que le habías hecho?

\- Me persiguió por todo el aeropuerto llamándome de todo – resumió el numerito en la frase que mejor podía explicarlo-. Creo que mi padre va a tener para reírse lo que le queda de vida.

\- Me ha amenazado con que mañana tengo que guardarle un rato… Así que ya te contaré el nivel de ofensa que tiene todavía.

\- Por los mensajes que me lleva mandando toda la tarde me lo puedo imaginar… - se rio ligeramente por lo bajo-. ¿Cómo estás? – fue directamente al principal motivo por el que la había llamado.

\- Bien… creo que nunca he estado más vigilada que hoy.

\- ¿Vigilada? – aprovechó para acomodarme mejor, dejándose caer hacia atrás, sin preocuparse tan siquiera porque se pudiera arrugar o no la ropa.

\- ¿Aparte de esos dos? He tenido también a Haru llamándome de todo por haber ido por la tarde al estudio… y por la mañana aparecieron mis padres bien temprano.

\- ¿Tus padres? ¿Los dos?

\- Los dos, sí, ahora hazte el tonto, seguro que no sabían que tenían que venir a meter las narices por casa.

\- Eh yo no entré en detalles en su momento, así que me lavo completamente las manos, solo me faltaba que todavía me pillaras…

\- Ya… ya… ¿y tú?

\- Mira… nunca creí que llegaría a decir eso, pero aquí hay cuatro impresentables que han dejado a todos esos pesados que te han estado dando la lata de normales.

\- ¿Cuatro?

\- Ahora se les ha unido Hideki… - refunfuñó sin poder evitarlo-. Deben de haberme echado mucho de menos estos días que no he estado, porque han venido con las pilas cargadas.

\- ¿Hideki también?

\- También… Aunque claro, si alguien les da motivos para que nada más cruzarse conmigo más de diez minutos seguidos puedan empezar a tocarme las narices… Quizás la culpa o sea demasiado de ellos.

\- ¿Motivos? – se escuchó un silencio al otro lado de la línea, seguido no demasiado tarde de una risa-. Ya te lo dije… la culpa de eso la tienes tú solito, especialmente si has tardado tan poco sin dejarte pillar.

\- Bastante me acordaba yo después de casi haberme muerto intentando terminar de entrenar hoy…

\- No me das pena, que lo sepas – volvió a reírse-. Pero venga dime ¿tenía yo razón y ese resplandor rojo que se veía por la ventana eras tú?

\- Muy graciosa… - la ausencia de respuesta por parte de él no hizo más que confirmarle lo que ya había dicho-. Ahora además ya saben que tengo a la prometida con las uñas más afiladas de la capital…

\- ¿Se lo has dicho? – dijo sorprendida.

\- Te dije que de algo tendría que presumir orgulloso… - sonrió, notando, que sin poder evitarlo se le cerraban los ojos-. Por cierto, ¿tienes a Biyomon contigo?

\- ¿Por qué? Sí… está aquí conmigo…

\- Dile de mi parte que la han delatado cruelmente hoy por la tarde – dijo sin más antes de ponerse en pie para evitar empezar a quedarse dormido-. Escucha, estoy que no puedo más hoy y me voy a ir a dormir. Mañana saluda a mi hermano de mi parte...

\- De acuerdo… - murmuró todavía confusa por lo de Biyomon-. Vete a dormir de una vez, que ya va siendo hora… Buenas noches.

\- ¿Cómo que buenas noches? ¿Y ya está?

\- Sí… ¿o hay algo más que quieras saber?

\- No, saber no, pero no vendría nada mal que me recordaras algo…

\- Vete a dormir, Ishida…

* * *

Se quedó mirando para el teléfono, comprobado que, efectivamente le había colgado. Se rio a pesar de todo, decidiendo que iba a hacer exactamente lo que había dicho e irse a dormir, porque, realmente, no aguantaba ni diez minutos más.

Todavía riéndose por haberle colgado se quedó unos segundos con el teléfono en la mano, acabado por girarse hacia Biyomon, la cual la miraba desde el otro lado de la cama.

\- ¿Algo que me tengas que contar? – le dijo.

\- ¿Yo? – la pequeña digimon la miró sin entender.

\- Sí, me ha dicho que te diga que alguien te ha delatado hoy por la tarde…

\- ¡Será traidor! – alzó el vuelo en un revoloteo sin poder evitarlo, acercándose hasta la pelirroja-. ¡Sora! ¡Fue sin querer! ¡Lo prometo!

Mirándola sin entender ni media palabra de lo que decía, se quedó esperando algún tipo de explicación.

\- Es que mientras que te cambiabas intenté descolgar las dos veces y colgué sin querer…

\- ¿Cuándo me estaba cambiado?

\- ¡Siii! Cuando no os hablabais y estábamos de camino… Te llamó y yo intenté cogerlo porque tú no estabas ¡y colgué sin querer!

Continuó con la cara de confusión hasta que de repente cayó en la cuenta del momento exacto del que estaba hablando, abriendo incluso la boca.

\- ¿¡Fuiste tú!?

\- ¡Lo siento!

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Tú lo has dicho... cuando quiere jajaja Esa es la parte clave de todo esto. Cuando quiere y piensa las cosas antes de decirlas o hacerlas sabe comportarse como alguien adulto. De alguna manera se las tiene que haber arreglado para trabajar como un serio y digno embajador y diplomático. Aunque puede que el rubio tenga razón y todo sea por haberse cortado el pelo.

Yo no creo que te pueda ayudar, porque como ya me he quedado emito calor yo solita... Así que te mando abrazos a distancia porque sino os voy a dar calor a ti y a la tortuga❤

 **Enrique:** Creo que ya es consciente de que cierto digimon adorable ya la ha delatado con todas las de la ley xDD

¿Yo? En uno de los países con más sol y mejor clima de todo el continente europeo (España)... Pero justamente en una parte de ese 0.0001% del territorio donde llueve 363 días al año jajajajaja Este año está haciendo un clima asqueroso, así que cuando sale el sol nos tiramos todos hacia la luz como los mosquitos jajajajaja Pero ¡eh! Mañana dicen que hará sol de nuevo!

No pasa nada porque sea el eterno amigo sobreprotector, viene con él en el pack y seguro que nadie se queja por ello, salvo cuando se pone pesadito. Tú tranquilo, que el día que se cruce con su hermana y cuñado se le va a ir de nuevo todo la madurez que ha aparentado en este capítulo de golpe.

¡Un abrazo! ❤


	102. Media hora

Llegó rápidamente del trabajo para poder cambiarse de ropa. Llovía de nuevo en Tokio y la había pillado completamente desprevenida de camino a su cita con Mimi. La había llamado por teléfono para decirle que iba a hacer una parada y ahora pasada de un lado para otro de la casa, toalla en mano terminando de quitarse la humedad del cabello.

Estaba todavía a medio vestir, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y automáticamente la voz de Mimi al otro lado.

\- Abre tú, ¿quieres? – le dijo mientras que abría el armario y se ponía a buscar una camiseta que ponerse ya que la suya se había calado.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente, no tardando en escucharse la conversación de ambas acercándose. Sin prisa alguna acabó por escoger ropa y continuó secándose el pelo tranquilamente. A esas alturas no le iba a tener vergüenza alguna a que precisamente ella la pillara a medio vestir.

\- Te parecerá bonito… Llevo sin saber de ti desde el viernes, ¡el viernes! Más vale que tengas muchas cosas que contarme… - se quedó mirando hacia la ropa tirada encima de la cama.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que ayer estuve liada hasta última hora…

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Estuviste trabajando ayer hasta última hora?

\- ¡No! Pero cuando salí del estudio me secuestró el serio y digno diplomático ese… - explicó acercándose finalmente a ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a por la camisa que había dejado tirada, dejando la toalla en una de las sillas.

\- Ah… osea, que el hecho de que me hayas tenido abandonada es por culpa de él… Ya me escuchará más tarde – dijo mientras que se quedaba sentada, divertida viendo cómo su amiga iba y veía hasta que sus ojos se quedaron clavados en ella, empezando a reírse.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender qué podría pasar para que se estuviera riendo.

\- Y supongo que los días antes también estarías muy ocupada, ¿verdad? – comentó con la mejor de sus sonrisas de dudosas intenciones, provocando que se quedara aún con la camisa en la mano mirando hacia ella.

\- Cuando te pones así no entiendo ni media palabra de lo que me dices, que lo sepas…

\- ¿Te has visto al espejo?

\- ¿Al espejo? – repitió, lanzando una mirada hacia uno de los espejos del armario dándose cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de lo que la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba puesta en aquellos momentos dejaba ver. Enrojeció a más no poder.

Las carcajadas de Mimi no tardaron en llenar toda la casa viendo como la pelirroja rápidamente se ponía la camisa.

\- Deja de reírte – le dijo intentando sonar seria.

\- ¿Cómo no me voy a reír? ¿Qué? ¿Te has dado un golpe de la que abrías uno de los armarios? Porque a esa altura… - siguió riéndose-. No sabía yo que "don serio y aburrido" tenía esas aficiones…

\- Mimi, por favor, ¿quieres callarte? – se llevó la mano a los ojos, cubriéndoselos, dándose cuenta en ese momento de cierto detalle, aprovechando que estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose de ella para girar el anillo en su dedo y que no llamara la atención-. No lo había ni visto – reconoció finalmente, intentando distraerla.

\- ¿No lo habías visto? Pues llama bastante la atención ¿eh? – se acercó hasta ella, volviendo a reírse de las caras-. Llega a ser en el cuello y tendría que empezar a preocuparme que después de los malditos reinicios a Myotismon – (NA: me vais a perdonar, pero en el doblaje en el que yo he visto la serie le han puesto este nombre a Vamdemon y estoy demasiado acostumbrado a él) – le ha dado por volver a intentando conquistar la ciudad.

\- Cierra le pico – girándose hacia ella le dio una manotazo-. Estoy lista, ¿quieres ir a comer o no? Al contrario que otras no tengo todo el día…

\- Vamos, vamos… - riéndose de ella todavía echó a andar por la habitación en dirección a la salida.

* * *

Tomando asiento en una mesa en uno de los restaurantes no demasiado lejanos a su estudio, Mimi seguía riéndose de su amiga sin poder evitarlo. Dejó sus cosas colgando de la silla, quedándose con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa mientras que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- No sé por qué montas tanto escándalo por una tontería así… - Sora volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, sentándose por fin-. Ni que tuviéramos quince años…

\- Pues por eso me río… Por eso mismo…

\- Tonterías… No sé qué esperas que hagamos después de tres años… - negó con la cabeza, aceptando la carta que le daba el camarero-. Gracias.

\- Hombre, espero que al menos os hayáis despedido por todo lo alto al menos… - cogió la carta ella también se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja, la cual fingía estar leyendo para ignorarla-. ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a dar al menos esa información?

\- Mimi… - no levantó la vista-. Solo te voy a decir que no hace falta tener que despedirme de él para que nada sea "por todo lo alto" – dicho aquello, pasó de página.

\- Un día… un día voy a conseguir que me cuentes hasta los detalles que más vergüenza te dan, ya lo verás…

\- Las ganas que tienes – intentó no sonreír, intentando aparentar seriedad-. Y con las que te vas a quedar… Mira a ver qué es lo que quieres comer antes de que vuelva el camarero…

\- Vale, vale… pero dime, ¿qué tal lo llevas?

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. No he tenido tiempo tan siquiera para pararme a pensar en nada todavía. La conspiración que tenéis entre todos para no dejarme sola más de media hora os está funcionando de maravilla…

\- Y sin habernos puesto de acuerdo, para que luego te quejes.

Guardó silencio dedicándose a observar la carta finalmente, leyendo hasta encontrar algo que fue de su interés, esperando de nuevo a que el camarero se acercara para poder pedir ambas y volver a quedarse a la espera.

\- ¿Y mi borde favorito cómo lo lleva?

\- Más o menos como yo, no supe de él hasta anoche a última hora porque ha estado muy ocupado.

\- Tal para cual… todo el día con las narices metidas en el trabajo. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Hicisteis algo aparte de quedaros en casa y dejaros un buen recuerdo? El cual, si me lo permites espero qe fuera mutuo…

\- Es superior a ti, ¿verdad? – entrecerró los ojos, mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿No me conoces ya? Venga, cuenta…

\- Pues… - cruzando los brazos, se fue echando poco a poco atrás en la silla hacia atrás-. El domingo salimos de noche.

\- El día más aburrido de la semana para hacer algo, ¿ves cuando digo que no tenéis remedio?

\- Perdona por no estar de humor como para salir sabiendo que se iba a ir a la mañana siguiente, ¿eh? SI me convenció en el último momento porque yo no quería hacer nada…

\- Pues fíjate a qué nivel has llegado teniendo que ser el rancio ese el que quiera salir y tú… ¿algo interesante?

\- Quería enseñarme la sede de aquí de la capital de…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te ha estado dando la lata con el trabajo el último día? Porque si tengo que ir hasta allí para llamarlo de todo, sabes que soy perfectamente capaz.

\- ¿Me dejas acabar? Me quería enseñar dónde queda la sede porque lo van a trasladar cuando vuelva.

\- ¿Cómo que lo van a trasladar cuando vuelva?

\- Lo que oyes, se vuelve a la ciudad y vas a poder tenerlo a mano para llamarlo de todo siempre que quieras.

\- ¿Vuelve a la ciudad? Pero si estuve hablando con él el viernes y no dijo ni media palabra… - ahora quien entrecerró los ojos, fue ella-. Ten amigos para esto… ¿Osea que vuelve a casa?

\- Exacto… - sonrió ligeramente.

\- Entonces por eso estás tan de buen humor, que ni el acoso al que ten tenemos sometida. ¿Dónde queda la base?

\- En Chofu – intentó mantener el gesto lo más neutral que pudo.

\- Pues puedes decirle de mi parte, o sino ya se lo digo yo luego que de Chofu a Ginza hay media hora.

\- Creo que ya lo sabe, a estas alturas se ha aprendido dónde trabajo… - la miró extrañada-. Y creo que es perfectamente capaz de llegar sin perderse.

\- Ya, pero también puedes decirle, sobretodo de mi parte, que en Ginza es dónde está Tiffany's en Tokio.

\- ¡Mimi! – apartándose finalmente al ver llegar la comida por fin se quedó mirando para ella, riéndose por lo bajo. Cuando había cruzado los brazos lo había hecho con toda la intención de dejar una de sus manos fuera del alcance visual de ella.

\- No, no, de Mimi nada. Ya está aquí en Tokio así que como se le ocurra buscarse media excusa te juro que lo llevo de la oreja y creéme que le va a doler tanto por eso como la espalda por tener que ir agachado todo el camino… Que ya va siendo año, por favor, ¿qué pensáis llegar a los cuarenta y seguir sin formalizar las cosas?

\- Mimi…

\- No, es que no. Vamos, luego pienso llamarlo yo y me va a oir…

\- Mimi…

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de montar escándalo? – descruzando los brazos, aprovechó que todavía no le estaba prestando atención para volver a girar el anillo en la mano.

\- No, no pienso dejar de montar escándalo. Te lo digo en serio, si cuando vuelva no se le ocurre a él lo llevo yo.

\- No se le va a ocurrir nada cuando vuelva.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? Ya sé que es un aburrido y un rancio pero yo pensaba que para estas cosas se sabría comportar…

\- No tiene que ocurrírsele nada – hizo una ligera pausa antes de mirarla-, porque ya se le ocurrió hacerlo el domingo.

\- Ah, claro, ahora no tiene que ocurrírsele nada… - hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué?

Dejó de disimular finalmente, sonriendo abiertamente, como llevaba haciendo cada vez que salía aquel tema desde el domingo, dejando que por fin viera aquello que le estaba ocultando desde que había llegado a casa.

\- ¡POR FIN! ¡POR FIN! ¡POR FIN! – sin importarse que todo el mundo cerca de ellas se quedara mirando para ellas, empezó a alzar la voz cada vez más-. ¡ESE IDIOTA NO ME LO DIJO Y ESTUVO CONMIGO EL VIERNES HABLANDO! ¡POR FIN TE LO HA PEDIDO!

\- Mimi… Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

\- ¡PUES QUE MIREN! ¡TE HA PEDIDO QUE TE CASES CON ÉL! ¡DÉJAME VER EL ANILLO AHORA MISMO!

Sin saber tan siquiera de qué color ponerse ya, solo para que se callara, colaboró dejándola comenzar con el análisis, escuchándola hacer comentarios sin sentido alguno sobre cosas que ella ni siquiera se había parado a mirar todavía sobre la joya. No pudo evitar que el pensamiento de que seguro que a Yamato le hubiera gustado ver aquella escena cruzara su mente, reduciendo mínimamente la sonrisa.

\- Yo te digo que este anillo lo he visto en alguna parte…

\- Me da igual Mimi, como si no me da ninguno… - intentó desterrar el pensamiento de su cabeza-. Tú lo has dicho, después de todo, a mí ya me da todo igual con tal de poder estar juntos por fin.

\- Sí, sí… di lo que quieras, pero seguro que llevas mirando para él como una idiota dos días… ¡DOS DÍAS!

Sora no pudo evitar dar un brinco sobre la silla ante el nuevo grito de su amiga, no habiéndolo esperado ahora que parecía que ya se había calmado.

\- ¿¡Te parece normal que hayan tenido que pasar dos días hasta que yo me entere!?

\- Pues… sí… Especialmente porque lo he hecho con toda la intención.

\- ¿Tenerme esperando dos días? ¡DOS!

\- No, eso no, pero te lo quería decir en persona y no me han dejado ni un momento… - se rio intentando empezar a comer, que a esa hora del día, tenía hambre-. Me lo pidió el domingo de noche y luego no he tenido ni cinco minutos de tranquilidad desde entonces. Hasta mi padre vio de Kyoto – le lanzó una mirada significativa.

\- Eso le da sentido a las tonterías que Koushiro decía sobre que los había dejado solos porque tu madre lo llamó gritándole que se despertara a mitad de la noche…

Teniendo dificultades para tragar por el comentario de su amiga tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para conseguirlo, asintiendo con la cabeza entre medias.

\- Parece ser que se lo dijo a mi madre antes de hacerlo…

\- ¿Le ha ido a pedir permiso a Toshiko? ¿De verdad? – arqueó ambas cejas-. Si cuando digo que está chapado a la antigua… Podemos ir a decirle a tu madre lo bien que has sabido agradecerle la petición que hasta con alguna marca de guerra te has quedado... – se apartó al ver cómo de repente la servilleta de Sora volaba hacia su cara-. Qué agresiva… con esa actitud seguro que él también se ha ido contento…

\- Mimi, por favor te lo pido, tengamos la comida en paz – aunque tampoco iba a poder negar que tuviera razón-. Puedes ir a pelearte si quieres con Takeru y Taichi que están también enfadados con él por no haberse enterado de todo en el perfecto momento.

\- ¿No les dijo nada?

\- A Takeru no, tendrías que ver el drama que tiene encima…

\- ¿Y el otro traidor lo sabía?

\- Sí, lo sabía – sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo, intentando comer.

\- Otro que me va a oír…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** muajajaja me he puesto hasta morena... eso sí, acaba de empezar a llover TT_TT Lloro muy fuerte TT_TT

Aquí llega una de las reacciones más esperadas de todas... Y la más escandalosa sin duda. Por fin la tercera voz que faltaba para montar la pataleta se ha unido y va a poder ir a pelearse con los dos cuñados para llamarse de todo los unos a los otros por saber cosas y no compartirlas con los otros.

Y espero que esto no siga poniendo que historia completa ¬¬ Porque no, no lo está. Si es que intenta prevenir que líe alguna y cada vez que subo algo me lo pone xDDDDDD

¡Un abrazo para ti! Pero no para la tortuga eh xDD

Y por cierto, me han llegado las notificaciones de follows hoy... ¡mil gracias! La página me lo enseña cuando le da gana así que muchas gracias a los que me habéis regalado un follow, de verdad❤❤❤


	103. Tienes mi palabra

Había pasado toda la tarde recogiendo todo en cajas. Cuando volviera no quería tener que pasar más tiempo de la cuenta en aquella isla y por eso prefería dejar todo ya empaquetado. No le iba a hacer falta nada de todo aquello durante los próximos meses.

El principal motivo de que hubiera estado poniendo todo patas arriba toda la tarde desde que había salido del trabajo no era otro que el estado de nerviosismo en el que estaba. A simple vista posiblemente nadie lo notara, pero a lo largo de todo el día no había dicho ni media palabra más allá de lo necesario. Ni él, ni ninguno del grupo. Durante las últimas horas cualquiera que los viera podría pensar de ellos que realmente eran un grupo de gente profesional, seria y consciente de la situación que tenían encima. Podrían pensarlo porque era exactamente lo que eran.

Yamato agradecía estar únicamente en compañía de Gabumon en aquellas últimas horas. No quería tener que estar disimulando, no quería tener que poner buenas caras y fingir que todo aquello no le afectaba para no preocupar a nadie. Claro que le afectaba. Claro que le preocupaba. Era su trabajo y sabía todo lo que suponía. Pero también tenía derecho a no aparentar que no le afectaba.

Posando la mano encima de la cabeza de su amigo, acabó por dejarse caer hacia atrás en la cama a su lado.

\- ¿Qué tal vas? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué? – el digimon miró hacia él-. ¿Estás nervioso?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – giró la cabeza para quedarse mirando para él.

\- Pues no sé por qué… Yo voy contigo, y mientras que yo esté contigo sabes que no pienso dejar que te pase nada. Por mucho que me digas que me pesa el trasero.

\- Bueno… seguro que cuando volvamos no nos va a pesar a ninguno de los dos – dijo tras haberse quedado en silencio unos segundos por lo que el digimon el había dicho.

Aquello era algo que jamás pondría en duda, y no porque se lo hubiera demostrado en cientos de ocasiones, sino porque confiaba en él ciegamente. Estaba seguro de que era uno de los motivos por los que había llegado hasta dónde estaba. Se hubiera empeñado lo que se hubiera empeñado en evitar a todo el mundo y en cerrarse sobre sí mismo había seguido a su lado sin importar las tonterías o estupideces que hiciera.

Se quedó un rato más así tumbado, mirando hacia el techo, simplemente pensando en sus cosas, repasando mentalmente todas las tareas que había tenido pendientes a lo largo del día, comprobando que nada hubiera quedado sin hacer. Había ido aprovechando para hablar ya con su familia, habiendo tenido la suerte de pillar a casi todos reunidos, incluidos ambos hermanos Yagami a los cuales podía considerar dentro del mismo grupo. Tampoco había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara a su hermano pequeño decirle que seguía enfadado con él y que más le valía volver pronto para seguir llamándole de todo en persona.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera antes de volver a incorporarse, quedándose sentado. En momento como aquel, agradecía tanto estar solo con Gabumon como agradecería tener a alguien a su lado. Y, por primera vez, tenía perfectamente claro quién era ese alguien. Podría haberle pedido a Sora que se quedara con él aquella semana, habiendo conseguido que todo fuera más sencillo, pero no era justo para ella. Ya bastante había tenido en Tokio como para pedirle que fuera hasta allí.

Sabía que no la engañaba por teléfono tampoco, pero seguro que mucho mejor en persona. Pero, principalmente, no había querido que nadie estuviera allí por todo el caos que iba a suponer aquello. La mañana del día siguiente iba a ser un infierno, empezando tan temprano que no estaba seguro de si tan siquiera le compensaría echarse a dormir. Iba a tener que presentarse en la base con las primeras luces del sol, habiendo dejado absolutamente todo recogido en casa. Luego iban a empezar todos los preparativos, instrucciones e incluso la maldita prensa que conseguía ponerlo de los nervios. No iba a estar para ponerle buena cara a nadie, pero para eso llevaba años ensayando la mejor de sus caras de seriedad de cara a todo el mundo.

Chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Quieres cenar en casa o nos vamos por ahí? – le preguntó al digimon.

\- Mañana tienes que levantarte muy temprano – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

\- Vale, pues quédate aquí, yo voy a hacer algo con lo que nos quede…

Se puso en pie, no queriendo estar sin nada qué hacer demasiado tiempo. La idea de trastear en la cocina con lo que aún les quedara serviría para mantenerlo entretenido un rato, sobretodo porque con el tiempo había llegado a ser una de las mejores técnicas de relajación que tenía.

También era consciente de que tarde o temprano iba a tener que algo que llevaba esquivando todo el día, y que no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Había tenido suficiente el domingo de la semana pasada cuando se había despedido en persona de ella… Ahora que iba a ser realmente definitivo no se veía con moral de hacerlo. No todavía… Y así había pasado todo el día desde que se había levantado, atrasando cada vez más aquel momento.

Salió de la habitación, caminando hacia la cocina, quedándose delante de la nevera con la puerta abierta dejando que la idea de preparar algo para cenar sirviera para distraerlo un rato.

* * *

\- ¿Has hablado ya con él? – le dijo Haru mientras que recogía las cosas en la mesa de trabajo en la que habían pasado la tarde ambas.

\- No, no he tenido tiempo… Y no te creas que tengo muchas ganas… - admitió guardando ella también unos trozos de tela.

\- ¿Cómo que no tienes ganas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, claro que no… Pero es que no sé si quiero tener esa conversación… - se encogió de hombros.

Haru entendió rápidamente los motivos por los que su amiga decía aquello, observándola en silencio antes de alargar una mano para posarla sobre las de ella.

\- Sora… sé que debe de ser complicadísimo, pero seguro que te viene bien hacerlo cuanto antes… Así podrás alargar la llamada todo lo que quieras. Vete a casa, yo termino de recoger lo que quieras, no tengo prisa, estoy sola.

Levantó la vista hacia la chica. Sabía que tenía razón, lo sabía perfectamente… el problema era que no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para poder hacerlo.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo finalmente.

\- Claro, lo que quieras… - se quedó observándola interrogante.

\- ¿Has dicho que estás sola, no?

\- Sí, esta semana que viene Andrew se ha ido a un congreso en no sé dónde, no le hice mucho caso cuando me lo dijo porque estaba ocupada trabajando…

\- ¿Te importaría esperarme y quedarte conmigo hoy? No quiero estar sola con Biyomon hoy… ni mucho menos mañana por la mañana.

\- Claro, como que mañana por la mañana te va a dejar alguno de todos esos en paz… - negó con la cabeza-. Obviamente que me quedo contigo… Pero, ¿para qué tengo que esperar? – la mirada que le lanzó su amiga su suficiente para que entendiera-. Vete a tu despacho ya termino yo de recoger aquí…

\- Gracias – le dijo antes de ponerse en pie y salir sin demasiada prisa de la sala de reuniones que habían estado usando toda la tarde.

No quedaba ya nadie en el estudio, habiendo alargado ambas la jornada de trabajo. Ella para esconderse de sus propios pensamientos y Haru por no dejarla sola, estaba segura de ello. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, se quedó sentada en el escritorio, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo, pensando en sus cosas. No quería hacer aquello, pero, desde luego, tampoco quería hacerlo por una simple llamada.

Una idea cruzó su cabeza.

* * *

\- Yamato… - Gabumon asomó por la cocina.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – finalmente había encontrado algo que podría servirles de cena y se encontraba preparándolo.

\- Te están llegando mensajes al teléfono, no creo que esta vez quieras que los deje en leído y no conteste – explicó, dando a entender perfectamente de quién eran.

\- Vigila que no se queme esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Le extrañó que fueran mensajes lo que le llegara a aquella hora por parte de Sora, pero fue rápidamente a por el teléfono para ver qué era lo que quería, leyéndolos rápidamente. No se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella opción, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor idea del mundo si pretendía seguir aparentando normalidad. Sin embargo, era la última oportunidad hasta dentro de mucho tiempo que tendría para verla.

Contestó afirmativamente a lo que le decía antes de dejar el teléfono tirado de nuevo encima de la mesa y acercarse hasta el ordenador, levantado la tapa viendo que aún estaba encendido y que tenía batería de sobra. Abriendo el programa para ello no tardó en ver la videoconferencia entrante.

\- ¿Qué haces en el estudio a estas horas? – preguntó reconociendo el lugar rápidamente.

\- No es tan tarde… Y estaba recogiendo para irme a casa – negó con la cabeza ante el saludo de él.

\- ¿Estás sola?

\- No, está Haru esperando por mí en la sala de reuniones, llevamos toda la tarde peleándonos con un encargo… - explicó-. ¿Ya has recogido todo?

\- Sí, creo que no se me olvida nada. De todas formas, cuando vuelva echaré un vistazo para comprobar que no me dejo nada.

Pudo ver perfectamente cómo se quedaba en silencio, dejando que fuera ella la que hablara de nuevo, aprovechando aquellos momentos para observarla a sabiendas de que iba a ser la última vez que lo hiciera en una buena temporada.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Y quiero la verdad – dijo de golpe, fijando la mirada en la pantalla.

\- Sabes perfectamente como estoy, no creo que quieras escucharlo – reconoció no queriendo mentirle-. Pero estaré bien, estaba haciendo la cena… - al contrario que ella, se ahorró la pregunta de cómo estaba.

\- No tendrías que haberte quedado solo todos estos días allí…

\- No, no iba a dejar que te quedaras y que mañana estuvieras tú sola aquí. Ni hablar, y más vale que no me entere de que dejan sola, ¿queda claro? – la voz del chico, al igual que su gesto, fueron serias al decir aquellas palabras-. Me lo prometiste, recuérdalo.

\- Le he pedido que se quede conmigo ya hoy, ¿contento? Por eso me está esperando.

\- Mejor, entonces… Si ya no estás sola desde hoy mejor, con que no pegue ojo uno de los dos me sirve.

\- Claro como que si ella está voy a poder dormir mucho mejor… - estaba siendo sincera del todo, no quería esconder nada en aquellos momentos-. ¿A qué hora entras mañana?

\- Demasiado temprano, así que ni siquiera voy a tener el móvil conmigo ya desde… casi desde que ya porque eres la única con la que esperaba a hablar.

\- Así que no voy a poder hablar contigo mañana por la mañana…

\- No, y es mejor que no.

\- Pues… - intentó mantenerse tranquila-. Dile que no te quite la vista de encima, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No hace falta, ya me ha dicho que no entiende por qué estoy nervioso si con él a mi lado nunca va a pasarme nada – compartió aquella información con ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Ojalá sea verdad… Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Ya sé que poco depende de ti, pero… Por favor, ten cuidado.

\- Lo tendré. No te preocupes, tengo asuntos demasiado importantes que no puedo dejar de lado en la capital a mi vuelta.

Sonrió a la pantalla, viendo como hacía lo mismo. Ambas sonrisas no eran las más alegres del mundo, pero era lo máximo que podían dar en aquellos momentos.

\- No sé ni qué decirte… - acabó reconociendo la pelirroja-. Te voy a echar demasiado de menos… Pero… lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar para que mañana puedas estar lo mejor posible.

\- Y yo a ti – asintió a sus palabras, quedándose él también en silencio sin saber qué más decir.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que no quería irse y dejarla tan lejos de él? ¿Que dudaba pegar ojo en toda la noche por lo nervioso que estaba? ¿Que habían vuelto las pesadillas especialmente desde que no dormía a su lado? Eso solo empeoraría las cosas, y no quería. Se negaba a dejar que todo aquello llegara a conocimiento de Sora. No le importaba reconocerle que todo aquello le daba mucho respecto, lo que no quería era preocuparla más.

\- Te veré en enero… - dijo, no sabiendo cómo salir de aquel remolino de pensamientos, intentando no reflejarlos exteriormente-. Intentaré no dejar a nadie atado a una piedra en Marte o un poco más lejos, te lo prometo – hizo el esfuerzo de bromear.

\- Seguro que se lo tendrían más que merecido. Dile a tu querida piloto de mi parte que si te trae de vuelta perfectamente le daré toda la información que quiera – acabó sonriendo de nuevo-. Intenta descansar, mañana me quedaré en casa, tranquilo, no pienso ir a trabajar.

\- No sé hasta qué punto eso me parece una buena motivación para volver a casa… - contestó ante lo de Mai antes de volver al tema serio-. Lo intentaré, y tú también – no sabía cómo hacer aquello. No sabía cómo despedirse de ella de verdad para tanto tiempo-. Recuerda que te quiero, eso tenlo muy presente todo este tiempo – el maldito nudo en la garganta apareció finalmente, cortándole la frase a medias.

\- No necesito recordarlo – hizo el esfuerzo, sonriendo de nuevo-. Te quiero… Y vuelve a casa conmigo sano y salvo, por favor.

\- Tienes mi palabra.

* * *

Sí, me he saltado reacciones que deberían de estar por aquí, pero es que... os voy a ser sincera: si escribía a alguien más dándole la enhorabuena a otro alguien se me iba a fundir alguna neurona a mí xDDDD Así que nos hemos saltado a días complicados... Os dejo libertad de interpretación para el numerito que Takeru puede haberle montado a su cuñada horas más tarde de dejar a Mimi...

 **Guest:** OMGOMG ¡Si somos vecinas! Jajajajaja Tira un poquito más para el Este, que me cazas. Yo soy de Asturias jajajaja ¡Tú me comprendes! ❤❤ De hecho, aquí ya ha estado lloviendo, pero me ha pillado en casa xDD Y todas las veces que he ido de visita a Galicia si no he salido volando ha sido porque me estaba lloviendo con demasiada fuerza encima, incluso en verano... T_T xDDDDD

Si, son los dos prototipos de amigo que muchas veces te apetece tirar por la ventana a la vez que los quieres mucho mucho porque ¿qué haría uno sin ellos? Cada uno dentro de su estilo, claro, pero más o menos son los pilares que cualquier querría allí (matrimonio con Yamato incluido, obviamente xDDD eso es más canon en la propia serie que cualquiera de las demás parejas oficiales, ¿cómo no iba a serlo aquí?).

¡Disfruta del sol todo lo que puedas que para aquí ya dan tormenta para hoy! T_T ¡Un abrazo!

 **Nika:** seguro que se lo tiene ganado... Aunque luego el pobrecillo vaya corriendo que da gusto a hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pide ❤❤ Cualquier tipo de relación en la que Taichi esté metido en el ajo tiene que ser de esa forma, mi cabeza se niega a aceptarlo de otra forma ❤ xDDDDD Pues ya aviso que después de este tramo de capítulos del Día complicado, pienso saltar a los últimos del todo y posiblemente a lo largo de esta semana o la que viene pegue el cambio (preguntadle al clima o a mi reincorporación al trabajo a ver cómo voy a estar de tiempo).

Pues mándame un poquito de Sol, anda T_T Que para paliduchos en este mundo nos vale con Yamato, no hace falta que yo me una a su causa tanto...T_T

¡Un abrazo!

 **AnnaBolena04:** jajajaja cuando me mandaste que de Chofu a Ginza había 28 minutos sin tráfico me hizo tanta gracia que tuve que usarlo jajajaja Lo siento, culpa tuya por poner en mi poder esas informaciones y tan sin verlas venir como fue aquel día jaajajaa

La tortuga mejor que deje de ponerme que la historia está completa de una vez, porque no lo está ¬¬ Así que dile de mi parte que deje de tirarme purpurina y mire a ver en qué estado me deja las cosas que luego me quedo más confusa que Yamato en el día de la madre y pasa lo que pasa xDDDD

¡Y me voy a seguir escribiendo que sino solo os voy a poder subir este capítulo hoy! ¡Un abrazo!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Claro que se lo merecen, por dar tanto la alta. Ahora su sufran un poquito después de a saber cuánto tiempo dando la lata detrás de ellos. Sobretodo Taichi que nadie sabe más que él por qué se emparanoia porque es obvio que ese anillo iba a estar dónde se lo encontró... El delatamiento ha sido alta traición, completamente de acuerdo, pero las lealtades tienen que estar dónde están jajajajaja Me alegro de que te hayan hecho gracia las reacciones, porque por el momento, nos vamos a días complicados... T_T

¡Un abrazo!


	104. Me niego

No le había quedo falta que sonara el despertador aquella mañana, no siquiera se había molestado en intentar dormir desde la tercera vez que se había levantado aburrido de dar vueltas en la cama. Había preferido terminar de dejar todo organizado en casa y cuando había llegado la hora, había desertado a su compañero.

Era mejor así.

Todo había quedado listo para que no fuera más que llegar de nuevo e irse a la capital. Podría haber mandado sus pertenencias ya para que se fuera agilizando, pero ya tendría tiempo para encargarse de todo con calma cuando volviera en enero.

Cuando llegó a la base no lo hizo con el mejor de los ánimos, pero el nerviosismo en todo lugar era palpable y nadie hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario. No tenía ánimos de aguantar a ninguno de los técnicos que estaban por allí volviendo loco a todo el mundo, únicamente caminando en busca de las caras conocidas que, por una vez, quería ver.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Hideki al encontrarlos en uno de los pasillos.

\- Más o menos… - se encogió de hombros.

\- Tranquilo, esta vez no va a pasar nada. Todos los sistemas han sido revisados a fondo para evitar fallos. Ni siquiera entre Katsu y Takao podrían desestabilizar nada esta vez.

\- Sí, pero es que han sido ellos los que han estado metidos en el diseño de todos los nuevos sistemas, eso es lo que no me termina de convencer – intentó bromear a pesar de todo.

\- Es un riesgo al que tenéis que exponeros – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros-. Me gustaría poder ir con vosotros, no te creas que la vida en tierra y entre paneles de control es lo mío. No os quitaré la vista de encima en ningún momento.

\- Ya lo sé. Yo tampoco querría estar en otra parte – reconoció finalmente.

\- Como responsable de operaciones la prensa querrá hablar contigo más tarde… Intenta no morder a nadie. Ya sé que no te gusta, pero va con el cargo – le advirtió antes de posar una mano en su hombro-. Os veré más tarde.

\- Lo intentaré – se despidió de él con un gesto de la cabeza antes de continuar su camino en busca de los otros tres.

No iban a estar ellos cuatro solos durante todo el viaje, pero era con los que más trato tenía. Habían estado con él la anterior vez, sabían lo que había y podían ver las cosas de forma que los nuevos integrantes del equipo no. Y por muy idiotas que pudieran ser, confiaba en ellos plenamente para aquel trabajo, aunque negaría aquello si alguno de ellos lo preguntara sin cámaras delante.

\- Buenos días – saludó por fin llegando a dónde ya estaban-. ¿No hay bromitas hoy?

\- Cualquiera se mete contigo hoy – Katsu puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Eso ya me gusta más – no sonrió, pero el tono que usó sí que dio a entender que no hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Qué tal vais? – preguntó Mai acercándose hasta ellos.

\- Me ha tocado tener que hablar con la prensa – resumió aquello antes de sentarse con resignación.

\- No he preguntado nada – dijo antes de sentarse a su lado, con toda la intención de alargar los brazos hacia el digimon que iba con él para cogerlo sin que pusiera pega alguna-. ¿Y tú? ¿Te ha dejado en paz el borde este?

* * *

\- No sé si decirte que te vayas al estudio a trabajar o inventarme que necesito urgentemente que me arregles unos patrones… ¿podrás estarte quieta más de cinco segundos seguidos?

Haru y Biyomon llevaban observando a Sora hacía ya un rato y no habían sido capaces de dejar la vista fija en un punto en concreto. Llevaba caminando de un lado para otro casi que desde que se había levantado, teniendo que hacer muchas cosas a la vez y, sin embargo, no consiguiendo hacer nada de nada. Estaba nerviosa, eso lo sabían todos sin necesidad de tener que tenerla delante para comprobarlo.

\- Venga, ven aquí – aprovechando para cogerla cuando pasó por su lado la sentó a su lado-. Por mucho que revuelvas por todas partes no va a pasar el tiempo más rápido.

\- Ya, ya sé que no va a pasar más rápido, pero es que no lo puedo evitar.

\- No has pegado ojo anoche, ¿a que no?

\- Claro que no lo ha pegado – Biyomon se metió en la conversación.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que lo pegue?

\- Pues espero que esto sea hoy y no los meses que están por venir porque yo no me quiero quedar al frente de todo otra vez porque a ti te dé algo, ¿eh? – le dijo sonando seria.

No se quería poner en la piel de su amiga de ninguna de las maneras, no debía de ser nada sencillo todo aquello. No, sin lugar a dudas que no debía serlo. Recordaba la primera vez que había visto algún tipo de reacción de ella sobre aquellos temas, ya tres años atrás cuando no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y no era capaz de entender por qué un fallo de comunicaciones podía alterar tanto a su amiga, la cual, jamás había mostrado ningún tipo de interés en la carrera espacial. Ahora que tenía otro punto de vista, y aunque nunca hubiera llegado a saber lo que había pasado realmente, podía entender lo que estaba pasando por esa cabeza en aquellos momentos.

\- Tienes que calmarte, porque si todavía vuelve y le tengo que decir que te ha dado un infarto a ti estando conmigo, ¿cómo voy a chantajearle para que me haga una ruta turística, eh? – sonrió intentando animarla.

\- Te la hago yo si hace falta, créeme – le dijo cediendo, sentándose donde la había dejado, cogiendo a Biyomon también para dejarla sobre sus rodillas-. Si yo sé que no tengo que preocuparme, pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Da igual las veces que me lo repita a mí misma.

\- Claro que no, además, no tienes que preocuparte, el traidor bocazas está con él, por ahora tiene que hacer algo útil… - la digimon comentó aquello mirando para las dos chicas.

\- ¿Traidor bocazas? – Haru se quedó mirando sin entender.

\- Venga, cuéntaselo que así me entretengo mientras – dijo la pelirroja distraída acariciando una de las alas de su compañera.

* * *

Juntando los dedos índice y pulgar, Yamato punzaba el puente de su nariz mientras que intentaba desconectar absolutamente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Aunque no estaba seguro de que aquella fuera la mejor de sus ideas, ya que lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos no era, para nada, bueno para la salud de nadie, especialmente para la de él.

\- Ishida – la voz de uno de los representantes de relaciones exteriores lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, volviendo a la realidad, poniéndose hasta en pie-. Ven conmigo – le dijo.

No necesitaba muchas explicaciones de lo quería, teniendo que fruncir el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Nunca le había gustado tener que dar la cara delante de los medios, posiblemente aquel fuera uno de los principales motivos por lo que no hubiera seguido por el mundo de la música, no le gustaba tener que ser alguien público. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, y menos ahora que era él quién realmente debía hacerlo. Lanzando una mirada hacia los demás, acabó por seguir a alguien que lo había ido a buscar con paso rápido.

\- Ya sabes el protocolo de otras veces, luego, cuando estéis todos listos, ya abriremos el pase de prensa público - explicó mientras que caminaban.

\- ¿Cuándo estemos todos? ¿Entonces para qué tengo que ir yo ahora? – no entendía muy bien la situación.

\- La primera vez no sabíamos si todo iba a ir bien, por lo que apenas se concedieron entrevistas previas, más allá de las públicas a todo el personal implicado…

\- Espera, espera -frenó sus pasos-, ¿qué se supone que voy a tener que aguantar a alguien haciéndome preguntas yo solo? Nadie me había avisado de eso – protestó con tono serio. Aquello no le hacía la más mínima gracia.

\- Han sido órdenes de los superiores.

\- Me niego – negó con la cabeza.

\- Mira, todos los ojos del mundo van a estar pendientes de lo que hoy ocurra y, lo menos que se puede hacer es poner al responsable de todos los movimientos de la misión de ahora en adelante a responder algunas preguntas. Solo eso – frenó también sus pasos, señalándole hacia una de las puertas-. No creo que tengas muchos problemas por hacer eso, han enviado a uno de los productores. Es alguien serio y profesional, no creo que vayas a tener que aguantar ninguna tontería.

No le dejó ni siquiera responder, simplemente echando a andar de nuevo por el pasillo, solo que ahora en dirección contraria, dejando a Yamato solo. Odiaba aquella parte de su trabajo, la odiaba a más no poder. Y sabía que no podía esquivarla. Intentó que su repentino mal humor se viera reflejado en un típico gesto serio con el que todos allí lo habían conocido, avanzando ahora hacia dónde le habían dicho. Esperaba que a la vuelta nadie fuera a darle la lata porque no quería tener que echar más tiempo de la cuenta en aquella isla de lo estrictamente necesario.

Abriendo la puerta, sin demasiadas buenas formas, entró a la sala en la que lo esperaban frenando en seco en la puerta sin poder creerse lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

\- ¿Papá? – la expresión de su cara no tuvo precio alguno.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú te crees que uno de los principales productores de Fuji TV no se las iba a arreglar para que lo enviaran a él a cubrir la noticia del mes? – había demasiado sencillo mover unos hilos para organizarlo todo incluso sin que su hijo supiera nada.

Congelado en la puerta no pudo más que mirar fijamente hacia él, tardando un tiempo en reaccionar que se le hizo eterno, antes de terminar de cubrir la distancia que lo separaba de Hiroaki con rapidez, abrazando a su padre.

\- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo y lo único que fue necesario.

Se limitó únicamente a devolver el gesto a su hijo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, incluso se atrevería a decir que mucho mejor que el propio Yamato a sí mismo. Al igual que sabía que cuando había dicho por activa y por pasiva que no quería que ninguno de todos ellos fuera hasta allí, lo había dicho sinceramente. Otra cosa era que no lo conociera lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si se presentaba en Tanegashima sin avisar iba a reaccionar exactamente como lo había hecho.

Apretó con algo más de fuerza a su hijo.

\- Todo va a ir bien – le dijo sin soltarlo todavía-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

* * *

¡Uy! Parece que alguien se ha colado por ahí en el último momento y sin que nadie lo viera venir moviendo algunos hilos. Queda mal que yo lo diga, pero después de escribir estos fanfic cada vez que me cruce con cualquier referencia al personaje de Hiroaki, sea dónde sea, me voy empezando a fangirlear yo sola muy fuertemente.

 **AnnaBolena04:** entre que no tengo tiempo para escribir estos días y que me están costando la vida escribir estos capítulos porque son muy delicados... No sabéis lo mucho que me estoy teniendo que abanicar. Y no por los buenos motivos de tener que abanicarme. Y vamos de mal en peor, porque a medida que avanzan las horas la cosa se va a poner más complicada... T_T

La despedida yo supongo que para quien la tenga que vivir tiene que ser horrible, pero vamos, yo que la he escrito lo he pasado muy mal para no darme cabezazos. Se me dio mejor escribir la de Tokio. Imagínate que llego a hacerlo todo de una, me muero yo aquí deshidratada y nunca sabréis cómo acaba la historia xDDD

Un abrazo que falta nos hace a todos T_T

 **Epic Crystal Night:** lo sé, lo sé T_T Si es que tardo media vida en escribir cada uno de estos capítulos, por eso voy más despacio. Me estaba cansando de reacciones a El Anillo, pero ahora casi que las echo de menos porque cada capi es una puñalada (y acabo de terminar de escribir el capítulo en el que de verdad se va). No sé si seguir escribiendo o irme a pasar la tarde sentada en el rincón montando el melodrama. Tengo mis serias dudas...

¡Un abrazo!

 **Guest:** ¡A mí también! Con razón conocías a Pepa y Avelino ❤Sí, los primos jajajajajaa Aquí también ha estado lloviendo T_T Es que como buenos vecinos nos vamos compartiendo las nubes entre ambos, para no tenernos envidia xDD Luego estoy yo que da igual a dónde vaya que las nubes me persiguen hasta el fin del mundo. Algún día iré a Sevilla en agosto y me lloverá encima, está claro xDD

Tranquila, solo me voy a meter en esos meses en el tema del niño de Taichi y luego voy a dar por terminado esta historia y empezar la tercera parte. No tengo moral para escribir los cinco meses más deprimentes de la vida de esos dos, quita quita, que van a ser un desastre... T_T Y yo ya aviso que los capis que vienen son todos en esta línea y lo he pasado mal de sobra escribiéndolos como para atreverme con esos cinco meses.

¡Un abrazo y un paraguas que falta nos hace de nuevo!


	105. Lo sé

Miró la hora por enésima vez aquella mañana. No había podido escaparse del trabajo al ser martes y tener demasiadas cosas qué hacer. Ni siquiera habría sido capaz de encontrar una excusa que fuera a servirle sin tener que mentir.

Y a Tachi aquello no le gustaba ni un solo pelo. Había conseguido que le cambiaran el turno y lo cubrieran para poder salir una hora antes, pero simplemente eso, una hora de ganancia, la cual esperaba no tener que perder por culpa del tráfico caótico de aquella ciudad.

Estaba nervioso él también. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Lo había estado años atrás cuando había visto en las noticias quién iba a ser parte del equipo que iba a intentar alcanzar Marte. Lo había estado cuando no sabía absolutamente nada de su amigo desde hacía casi una década, ¿cómo no lo iba a estar ahora? Ahora que además sabía todo lo que había pasado… Ahora que todo era diferente.

Cogió aire, soltándolo poco a poco, volviendo a llevar la vista hacia el reloj, viendo que era exactamente la misma hora que la última vez que lo había mirado. Aquello consiguió que frunciera el ceño, estando a punto de ponerse a comprobar que las pilas estuvieran funcionando correctamente.

\- Mira… para estar así, vete de una vez – la voz de uno de sus compañeros lo sacó de su ensimismamiento en el reloj-. Lo mismo me da tener que quedarme una hora de más que hora y media, así que haz el favor de quitarte de mi vista de una vez…

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Largo, estás poniéndome de los nervios… No sé qué te tiene tan alterado pero…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el chico lo había dejado hablando solo y solo se veía ya su silueta desapareciendo por el pasillo camino hacia la salida. A Taichi le daba exactamente igual tener que dar todas las explicaciones del mundo el día siguiente, ahora, ciertamente, estar en el trabajo era una pérdida de tiempo porque no había sido capaz de leer nada más que la mitad media línea una y otra vez desde que había entrado.

Era una mezcla de pensamientos que daba mucho miedo lo que tenía en la cabeza desde hacía unos días, especialmente aquella mañana. No podía evitar alegrarse por todo aquello, por la situación de su amigo y por lo que había conseguido y había vuelto a conseguir, pero, a su vez, no podía evitar sentir una preocupación. Un miedo a que algo pudiera salir mal y él, portador el emblema del valor, entendía muy bien el significado de la palabra miedo.

Por otro lado, había otro asunto que casi le preocupaba más que el propio Yamato en sí y era cómo podrían estar llevando todo aquello todos los demás cercanos a él. Incluso su cuñado aunque llevaba fingiendo no querer hablar con él desde hacía una semana. Sabía que aquello no podía ser fácil para él, pero, para preocuparse por Takeru ya estaba Hikari, aunque no pudiera evitar tenerlo en cuenta también aquel día.

A él había otra persona que le preocupaba aún más que los otros dos, y por la que había pedido salir primero del trabajo. Mientras que llamaba a Koemi para avisarla de que ya estaba fuera y que ya le diría cuando volvería a casa, inició su camino, esperando no tener que perder mucho tiempo en la hora punta del centro de Tokio.

Algo en su cabeza no podía evitar recordarle que si aquello había acabado de aquella forma no dejaba de ser hasta cierto punto culpa suya. Sabía de las dudas que había arrastrado Yamato con él todos aquellos meses atrás sobre si continuar o no con su trabajo y que solo parecía haberse decidido a hacerlo por culpa de lo que les había escuchado hablar. Intentaba convencerse de que las cosas eran cómo debían ser, que realmente era lo que su amigo quería hacer y que había sido el cúmulo de circunstancias lo que lo había llevado a dudar. Pero no podía evitar quitárselo de la cabeza hiciera lo que hiciera.

Koemi le había dicho que dejara de darle vueltas, que si las cosas hubieran sido de cualquier otra forma probablemente Yamato se habría terminado arrepintiendo y eso hubiera afectado muchísimo a la vida de sus dos mejores amigos. También tenía sentido, como todo lo que ella le decía. Y quería creer ciegamente en aquello.

O al menos aquellos era lo que inundaba su cabeza mientras que tráfico de la ciudad le cerraba el paso.

* * *

\- Mimi, de verdad, no necesito que todos paréis vuestras vidas para estar encima de mí. No es justo para ninguno de todos vosotros… - fueron las palabras de Sora mientras que observaba como su amiga llegaba hasta dónde ella.

\- Sí que lo necesitas. Y tengo la mañana libre, así que deja de quejarte, si creías que no iba a venir a vigilarte hoy es que me conoces muy poco – se giró hacia las otras dos presentes-. ¿Cómo está?

\- ¿No tengo derecho a contestar yo?

\- No, tú no – volvió a mirar hacia ellas.

\- Lo que me faltaba por oír – la escucharon protestar de fondo.

\- Ya la ves… aparentemente bien… - fue la respuesta de Haru.

\- Si me voy a fiar yo de ella en esos aspectos, sí…

Se quedó mirando a su amiga, aparentemente normal. Tenían dos opciones, o bien estaba intentando aparentar que no le pasaba nada, cosa que esperaba que no fuera así ya que estaba más que en confianza o bien porque realmente estaba todo lo bien que pudiera estar y la fiesta empezaría más tarde.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? – le dijo sentándose a su lado.

\- Anoche…

\- ¿Cómo estaba?

\- ¿Tú cómo crees que estaba?

\- ¿Él? Maravillosamente, ¿no ves que es perfecto y que nada le afecta? – se rió intentando liberar algo de tensión-. ¿Dónde se ha metido Yagami?

\- ¿Cómo que dónde se ha metido? Es martes, estará trabajando.

\- No te lo crees ni tú, Sora… - negó con la cabeza.

\- Venga ya, está trabajando, no va a dejarlo todo tirado para venir hasta aquí a comprobar lo evidente…

\- ¿Lo evidente? Mira, al menos lo reconoces.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te reconozca? Estoy nerviosa, estoy de mal humor, y a la vez estoy… No sé cómo estoy tan siquiera. Anoche no sabía ni qué decirle cuando hablamos…

\- Vais a pasar solo unos meses separados, no os vais a morir ninguno de los dos por eso.

\- Me da igual que pase dos años fuera con tal de que todo salga bien, Mimi – soltó de golpe.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a salir nada bien? Si nunca ha pasado nada grave, la otra vez fue una chorrada de cobertura… No seas gafe, Sora… - negó con la cabeza.

Se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que realmente, Mimi no tenía ni idea de nada. No sabía lo que había pasado… ella no se lo había contado porque no era un asunto suyo para contar, y dudaba que Yamato le hubiera dicho ni media palabra… Al igual que Haru tampoco llegaba a entender el por qué de tantos nervios. Ella tampoco tenía ni idea… ni siquiera Biyomon.

\- ¿Ese no es su padre? – la voz de Mimi, habiendo hecho por fin lo que Sora no se había atrevido a hacer aún, resonó por la casa junto con las de la televisión.

El comentario de ella la distrajo, girando la cabeza y mirando hacia la pantalla, dándose cuenta de que tenía toda la razón. Asintió únicamente a modo de respuesta. Juraría haberle escuchado a Yamato que no quería que nadie fuera con él, ni siquiera su padre… ¿se había presentado igual? Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja, a sabiendas de que cabezonería incluida, él había agradecido ese gesto infinitamente.

\- Ah, míralo, si hasta parece alguien respetable y todo con esas pintas… No, peor… si es que hasta esas pintas le quedan bien – la chica continuó hablando, sin hacer demasiado caso de lo que decían realmente en televisión.

Pareciendo que la atención de todas las presentes por fin se centraba en la televisión, Sora agradeció ese momento de tranquilidad. No, no quería ni verlo. Podía reconocer su voz con demasiada facilidad pero era incapaz de prestar atención a lo que fuera que dijera.

Ahora entendía por qué le había hecho prometer que no estaría sola… la conocía demasiado bien como para saber cómo iba a afectarlo todo aquello cuando llegara el momento. No era capaz de mirar tan siquiera para la pantalla qué tenía delante, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de seguir aquello? Por otro lado, no se veía capaz de pedirles que apagaran la televisión, no era justo no estar pendiente de algo tan importante como aquello.

Empezó a sentirlo, era de esperar, pero cuanto más nerviosa se podía, más se retorcía su estómago, haciendo que cambiara de posición, encogiéndose ligeramente. Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el brazo de Mimi sobre el suyo, dándole unas ligeras caricias con la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? Mírate por favor, si estás pálida… ¿Quieres que lo quite?

\- No… no… - negó con la cabeza.

\- Sora… - Biyomon se acercó por el otro lado, dejando la cabeza encima de sus piernas-. Acuérdate de que el traidor está con él, no tienes que estar nerviosa…

Claro que estaba nerviosa, era superior a ella. sabía que no tenía motivos para estar así, pero… no podía evitarlo.

* * *

\- Buena suerte – les había dicho Hideki -. Ojalá pudiera ir con vosotros esta vez, alguien tiene que haceros de niñero antes de que os matéis los unos a los otros…

\- Tranquilo – Mai se permitió guiñarle un ojo, a sabiendas de que no había ya medios pendientes de nadie en aquella zona-, yo me encargo de que los niños no se peguen entre ellos.

\- Pero si tú eres la peor… - Takao terminó de colocarse bien la equipación.

\- A callar… - la chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Estaremos en contacto todo el tiempo salvo en las zonas de pérdida de cobertura – volvió a hablar más seriamente-, ante el más mínimo contratiempo avisad y si no estoy dad la orden de que se me avise inmediatamente. Haz valer tu nuevo cargo, ¿de acuerdo? – aquellas palabras fueron dirigidas hacia Yamato.

\- Seguro que se le da bien gritarle a alguien que siga sus órdenes… - Katsu se colocó también al lado de los demás.

\- ¿De acuerdo? – repitió ignorando sus palabras, mirando de nuevo hacia el rubio quien parecía no tener demasiadas ganas de mediar palabra con nadie.

\- De acuerdo – dijo finalmente.

\- Y tranquilos, no se van a repetir los errores del pasado – les dijo a modo de despedida-. Voy a la sala de control. Os veré en enero…

Tras despedirse de él, por primera vez en meses, pero desde luego, no primera ni última vez en aquel día, se quedaron todos en silencio. Faltaba muy poco para la hora del lanzamiento y podía notarse la tensión en todos ellos. No había comentarios malintencionados, solo silencio sepulcral.

Gabumon permanecía al lado de su compañero, siendo el único completamente tranquilo de todos ellos, mirando a unos y a otros. Acercándose unos pasos hacia él, tiró de su mano para que se agachara a su altura.

\- Acuérdate de lo que te dije.

\- Lo sé – le dijo sonriendo, justo antes de que finalmente los llamaran para poder embarcar-. Nunca pondría en duda tu palabra.

Incorporándose de nuevo, no tardó en avanzar por el pasillo con los demás. Aquello era lo suyo, no tenía sentido estar nervioso. Todo iba a salir bien, había hecho aquello muchas más veces de las que muchos soñarían, tenía experiencia y tenía que demostrarlo.

Además, sería muy irónico para él, que a aquellas alturas, lo que le diera miedo fuera el _cielo._

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** creo que yo al menos no te voy a llevar la contraria sobre nada bueno que se pueda decir sobre Hiroaki. Simplemente tenía que estar ahí en ese momento y tenía cómo hacerlo, así que obviamente no perdió tiempo en autoasignarse aquello o incluso inventarse que era superimportante realizar una entrevista con el responsable con tal de tener la excusa de poder darle ánimos una vez más antes de que se fuera.

Y, ahora sí que sí, id diciéndole adiós al rubio, porque es la última vez que aparece en esta parte de la historia, con un bonito juego de palabras, ya sabes.

¡Abrazos y ánimo! Que lo vamos a necesitar...

 **Nika:** pues verás, no se te ocurrió porque se me ocurrió más o menos según lo estaba escribiendo jajajaja Estaba ahí escribiendo la parte en la que tenía que dar la cara delante de los medios y de repente tuve la brillante idea de recordar el trabajo de sus padres, es que de los dos para encima, así que obviamente tenía que ser Hiroaki. Oye, no todo van a ser maldades lo que me dice mi cabeza mientras que escribo. Algunas veces me dice "oyeee... haz que Taichi recaiga en el hospital" y otras "oyee... manda a Hiroaki a decirle que está orgulloso de él a su hijo". Así de bipolar ando xDDD

Lo dicho, no me voy a meter en los temas del despegue, esta es la última vez que vamos a leer directamente a Yamato en esta parte de la historia. No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona todo eso más allá de la poca información que existe y la que nos enseñan en las películas, así que... como buena repelente de ciencias puras que soy, no voy a inventar sobre algo que no sé. Y, además, creo que los pensamientos de él han quedado bastante bien reflejados en estas últimas veces que ha salido.

Pues mándame un poco de sol como premio por lo de Hiroaki que ahora que tengo hasta marca de tomar el sol se me va a quitar porque lloverá toda la semana T_T ¡Un abrazo!

 **Enrique:** Eeeeeehm... no jajajajajaja No porque mira, es que salen de la historia tanto él, como toda su familia, la pelirroja, todos sus amigos y me linchan de diversas formas. Eso sin contar que los de por aquí venís a tirarme piedras xDD Ya bastante improbable es que se haya salvado una vez de un accidente como para que se salve de dos, tenga al lado a Gabumon o no... Seamos realistas xDDD

Pero tú tranquilo, que seguro que alguien me acusa de tramar algo sobre esas líneas ¬¬ Si nos conoceremos ya ¬¬

¡un abrazo!

 **Guest vecina:** yo no me voy a quejar si me malacostumbras... No, no xDDDD ¡Muchas gracias */*!

Están siendo cosas complicadas de escribir. De hecho por eso he reducido el ritmo, porque entre que estoy menos por casa estos días y que cada capítulo me cuesta un triunfo, pues oye, no da una para tanto... No, no va para largo, al contrario. Esto se está acabando... Voy a poneros hasta el momento en el que realmente se va Yamato y luego voy a dar un salto de tiempo a octubre. No tengo moral para escribir nada del primer mes de él fuera o los días después del despegue, bastante he tenido con el día... Una vez que haya nene... nos vamos a enero en otro nuevo ff. Y queda muy muy muy poquito porque yo ya tengo escrito ese capítulo. Es más que probable que escriba lo que me queda a lo largo del día de mañana y pueda ir adelantando.

A ver por dónde os salgo... Vais a tener que fiaros de mí y no tirarme nada a la cabeza.

PD: si xDDD son la viva representación de ellos dos, el mismo amor/odio lárgate/nopuedovivirsinti xDDD

¡Un abrazo!


	106. Ya era hora

En ocasiones como aquella, aborrecía vivir en un lugar como aquel. Un lugar tan grande, con tales distancias entre un distrito y otro como para tener que depender de medios de transporte en hora punta. Sabía perfectamente que a este paso no iba a llegar de ninguna de las maneras a tiempo y no le hacía ni la más remota gracia.

Aprovechando el momento, revisó la última hora de las noticias en su teléfono, viendo que, efectivamente, los medios de comunicación ya estaban centrados en la noticia del día, y la cara más seria de su amigo empezando a aparecer por todas partes.

\- Genial… - protestó por lo bajo, volviendo a mirar la hora.

Pensándolo bien, todos los destrozos que habían causado en la ciudad en su día no le parecían demasiado graves, llegando incluso a desear que apareciera de repente algún digimon aleatorio causando el caos en medio del centro de Tokio para que todo el mundo saliera corriendo, así fuera directamente a por él, para no perder las costumbres. Con tal de esquivar el tráfico de aquel día, aceptaba lo que le vendieran con tal de ser capaz de salir de allí.

Finalmente, entre todas sus protestas, puedo ver que el tráfico comenzaba a moverse. Solo esperaba no volver a quedarse otra vez parado media hora en mitad de la nada…

* * *

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que lo quite? – la voz de Haru sobresaltó a Sora.

\- No – dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- No le hagas caso, mira, no se va a perder nada, ya lo verá cuando esté más tranquila, si seguro que repiten la noticia varias veces a lo largo del día – Mimi se giró hacia ambas-. No creo que nadie se vaya a enfadar porque no haya estado pendiente cada segundo de la retransmisión.

\- He dicho que no – la cortó de nuevo.

\- Vale, vale, tú misma – puso los ojos en blanco.

Hacía tiempo que había apartado los ojos de la pantalla para tenerlos fijos en su amiga, empezando a preocuparse por ella. no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde hacía un rato y estaba usando a Biyomon para quedarse abrazada a ella en silencio. No estaba segura de si tan siquiera estaba mirando hacia algún punto en concreto aunque su cabeza estuviera mirando hacia delante.

Empezaba a sospechar que hubiera algo más que escapara a su control, porque estaba más nerviosa de lo que hubiera esperado encontrarse en un principio, pero tampoco contaba con que fuera a darle explicaciones en aquel momento. Volviendo a mirar la hora y viendo que prácticamente ya era mediodía, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ¿dónde se había metido el inútil de Taichi? Solo tenía una cosa que hacer aquel día, una sola. Y por el momento no había ni rastro de él. Empezaba a estar tentada de llamarlo para ver dónde narices se había metido, pero había dejado el teléfono en la entrada y no quería tener que levantarse a por él ahora. Ahora como bien no llegara a tiempo más le valía buscarse una excusa para que lo mandaran a él también a Marte detrás de su querido amigo, porque sino lo iba a mandar ella.

Cruzó una mirada con la otra chica, la cual parecía haber notado algo raro también en la pelirroja. Allí había algo raro.

* * *

\- Lo que no me puedo creer es que papá se las haya arreglado para ir hasta allí sin dejar que vayamos con él – protestó Takeru mientras que sostenía a Dai en brazos.

\- ¿Para qué querías que te dejara ir con él? ¿Con qué excusa te cuela dentro de la base en un día como hoy? – Hikari observando el estado de nervios en el que estaba él, había conseguido salir antes de tiempo del colegio, pudiendo estar así con Takeru.

\- Pues que me dé un pase de prensa, que pasa eso es el productor y ya está…

\- Claro, como seguro que nadie es capaz de sacarte ningún tipo de relación con tu hermano con solo veros en la misma sala – se acercó hasta él, quitándole al pequeño con cuidado para ir a dejarlo en el suelo, con sus juguetes, bajo la atenta vigilancia de los digimon de ambos.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿No puede tener un hermano que esté trabajando también en la televisión? Creo que tengo antecedentes familiares de sobra para dar el pego más que de sobra… - aunque la siguió con la mirada, no tardó en rendirse, yendo a sentarse frente a la televisión.

No hacía mucho rato que había podido ver las pocas palabras que habían concedido a los medios, reconociendo perfectamente la expresión de su hermano de seriedad. Una seriedad que aquella vez sabía que era una forma de esconder los nervios, no un intento de aparentar profesionalidad. No podía en duda que no necesitara aparentar nada de nada aquella vez.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento Hikari había vuelto a su lado, tomando asiento junto a él y dejando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Un día nos tienen que dar un premio por sobrevivir a dos hermanos tan empeñados en matarnos de un infarto un día de estos – le dijo mientras que alcanzaba la mano contraria de él del lado por el que se había sentado.

\- Podemos compartirlo si quieres, sí – le dijo intentando sonreír ligeramente dejando que lo cogiera y aprovechando el brazo que le quedaba libre de esa forma para rodearla con él.

\- ¿Has hablado tu madre?

\- Sí, claro, le ha tocado quedarse en el trabajo, pero desde allí va a poder seguirlo todo a la perfección. Lo que me extraña es que no haya querido ir con mi padre…

\- Pues… a mí no – le dijo observándolo unos segundos-, por mucho que haya mejorado ahora la relación entre tu hermano y ella, él que de verdad tenía que estar allí era Hiroaki.

No pudo más que asentir para darle la razón. Por eso nadie más había insistido cuando se habían enterado de las intenciones de su padre. Era exactamente quién tenía que estar allí en aquellos momentos y la cara conocida que su hermano más agradecería. Guardó silencio, volviendo a fijar la mirada en la pantalla, viendo que, por fin parecía haber llegado el momento.

No pudo más que apretar la mano de la chica fuertemente con ambos ojos clavados en la pantalla.

* * *

Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en el que Mimi había puesto las noticias. Se conocía más que de sobra como para saber que no iba a ser capaz de quedarse sin más esperando allí a que la televisión retransmitiera en directo el despegue.

Lo sabía ella y debería de saberlo absolutamente cualquier que la conociera. Estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por estar allí, por intentar prestar atención a cualquiera de las palabras que le llegaba, pero no estaba allí. Mentalmente no podía estar allí. Por algo había evitado cualquier tipo de seguimiento a aquellas noticias durante todos los años pasados. Y si no había sido capaz tan siquiera entonces, ¿cómo iba a serlo ahora? Ahora tenía casi tantos motivos para estar pendiente de aquello como para querer salir corriendo.

Tenía las manos entrecruzadas, sin poder evitar estar jugando a dar vueltas al anillo en su dedo desde que había dejado a Biyomon bajarse de sus rodillas al ser incapaz de estarse quieta. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que fuera que estuviera parloteando Mimi, tampoco la escuchaba.

Lo único que llegó finalmente a sus oídos fueron las palabras de que los dejaban con la retransmisión en directo del lanzamiento.

Parpadeó.

Volvió a la realidad. No, sin duda no podía con aquello. Se puso en pie de repente, sorprendiendo a aquellas que estaban pendientes de ella, viéndola alejarse de ambas con rapidez.

\- ¿Dónde…? – empezó a preguntar Haru,

\- No puedo… no puedo… necesito aire – al menos, aquella vez, no salía corriendo hacia el baño.

Mimi se puso en pie, intentando retenerla, pero quedándose a medio camino. La conocía y si quería escaparse de ellas, lo mejor era dejarla que se escapara. Aunque luego tuviera que ir a perseguirla hasta donde quiera que se hubiera escondido. Negó con la cabeza para que las otras dos la vieran y la dejaran alejarse en paz.

Necesitaba aire, no podía escuchar ni media palabra más. Sabía que iba a pasar aquello, lo sabía. Se conocía mejor que nadie y era consciente de que no lo iba a poder sobrellevar. Por ese mismo motivo no había insistido para acompañarlo, solo iba a empeorar las cosas. Salió son paso rápido del salón directa hacia la puerta de casa, no queriendo escuchar el sonido que aún le llegaba de la televisión dónde decían que la cuenta atrás estaba a punto de empezar.

No.

Ni hablar. Necesitaba aire urgentemente, de manera que abrió la puerta con intención de quedarse aunque fuera en el descansillo, dando éste al patio interior del edificio. Con eso bastaría.

Sin embargo, no fue el descansillo vacío lo que se encontró, sino la cara confusa de Taichi al otro lado de la puerta al verla de repente abrir a punto de salir corriendo. Lo miró, casi tan confusa como él.

\- Ya era hora – fue lo único que fue capaz de decir en apenas un susurro.

No salió corriendo.

Haru, sin fiarse demasiado de que fuera buena idea dejar a Sora sola, decidió asomarse a la entrada, ignorando completamente lo que pasara o no en la televisión, dándose cuenta rápidamente del motivo del total silencio de Sora. No pudo más que sonreír al encontrarse la escena. Por fin estaba todo cómo tenía que estar.

Habiéndose quedado en la puerta, sin molestarse tan siquiera en entrar, Taichi no había dicho ni media palabra, ni siquiera ante la reclamación de haber llegado tarde, únicamente se había limitado a dar un paso hacia su amiga, abrazándola. Levantó la vista justo en el momento en el que Haru se asomaba, haciéndole un gesto desde allí con la cabeza para que volviera tranquila hacia el salón.

Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones de por qué prácticamente había estado a punto de no llegar, volviendo a limitarse a apretar a su amiga más contra él.

\- Tranquila – le dijo por lo bajo-. Todo va a ir bien.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de mañana, se creyó aquellas palabras. No era aire lo que había necesitado todo aquel tiempo, había sido su mejor amigo a su lado que había conseguido tranquilizarla simplemente con aparecer al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Quién mejor que él para entender la situación? No podía culpar ni a Mimi ni a Haru, a ella les faltaba información para saber lo que de verdad estaba pasando por su cabeza, aunque pudieran intuir que había algo más, no era lo mismo.

Taichi también lo sabía, tenía exactamente la misma información que ella sobre todo aquello. Estando casi segura de que sabía incluso más que ella, a sabiendas de que de tener que entrar en detalles sobre aquel tema sería él elegido en vez de ella para evitarle más preocupaciones.

Volvió a prestar atención a la voz del reportero en televisión, quien ya decía que se había efectuado todo el despegue sin problema alguno y que se esperaba que en cuestión de unos minutos se pudiera establecer total contacto de nuevo con el grupo. Sonrió ligeramente, pasando entonces una de sus manos por el cabello de su amiga antes de alejarse mínimamente de ella.

\- Venga, vamos dentro antes de que Mimi venga a llamarme de todo y lo escuche todo el edificio…

Asintió.

* * *

Y se nos fue. Ahora sí que sí... Como ya he dicho, no me he querido atrever a poner el punto de vista de él por todos los detalles técnicos que puede haber por ahí en los cuales seguramente estaría más que centrado. ¿Os acordáis de cuándo no me creíais capaz de mandarlo a Marte de verdad otra vez? Jajajaja Un día me vais a encontrar y me vais a tirar todos los tomatazos a la vez, soy consciente xDDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** si es que por algo me quejaba yo. Ya no era solo la falta de tiempo que estoy arrastrando encima todos estos días, sino que es que estoy sudando la gota gorda para escribir todo eso. Fíjate que desde que me quejé por primera vez y dejé escrita toda esta parte he conseguido terminar la historia xDD Sí, terminar... xDDDD Una vez que he salido del pozo negro de toda estar parte me la he terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y espero empezar hoy de noche en la nueva parte.

Opción 2... acuérdate :D

¡Un abrazo! Pero no me tires grapadoras a la cabeza, porfa */* xDDDDD

 **Guest vecina:** jajajajaja adjudicado que te queda. Además, con todo lo que he rondado yo por tierras gallegas en la época estudiante... xDDDD

Uy uy... ya estamos con las sospechas hacia mi persona. Ya lo he dicho, pero lo vuelvo a decir. Hacer algo implicaría hacer algo MUY gordo y oye, ¿qué probabilidades hay de salir prácticamente ileso dos veces de algo así? Si os dejo sin rubio aparte de quedarme sin historia, tú me tienes demasiado cerca como para venir a hacerle de sicaria a todos los demás...

Las neuras son parte de su encanto y sino aquí tenemos la prueba. Yo sigo convencida de que la relación entre Taichi y Sora son secuelas de que realmente me gustan también como pareja, así que cuando se me impone el modo fan-Sorato evolucionan de esta forma. Culpa al doblaje con el que vimos nosotras la serie que se pasaron toda la primera temporada vendiéndonoslos con un lacito y todo... ❤❤

No voy a negar que no lo hiciera con toda la mala intención del mundo eso de intentar haceros creer que los había separado. Cuando tengo culpa de algo, lo reconozco... e_e Por eso tarda tanto en aparecer él en la historia también xDDD Ahora puedes imaginarme, si quieres, haciendo "muajajajaja qué mala soy" mientras lo escribía xDDD

Prometo no ser demasiado mala... ¡un abrazo!

 **Enrique:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado ese detalle!

Síii, claro, de hecho, si te das cuenta en el anterior fanfic hice referencia en un fb a Taichi pillando a Yamato con una canción del grupo y justamente era la de "Boku ni totte"❤ La de Taichi me encanta también, de hecho entro en bucle entre esas dos con bastante frecuencia cuando me da por viciarme, incluída la otra que Knife of Ramen jajajaja Las de ellas no me terminan de emocionar, sí que me gusta la letra, pero la música en sí meh. Voy de una a otra junto con la de de Butterfly grupal y me pego unas fiestas dignas (sobretodo cuando intentaba jugar a adivinar quién decía qué xDDD).

Y hoy no te mando abrazo por recordarme la existencia de esas canciones y que haya ido a viciarme ¬¬u xDDDD

 **Nika:** sí, más o menos, es esa la situación, la has descrito a la perfección. Y no me pienso meter a escribir semejante cosa, no, no. No soy tan valiente, muchas gracias y mira que tiene que ser un punto de vista muy interesante llevar a alguien al punto de "bueno, esto o sale bien o nos vamos todos a la mierda", pero para cuando tenga mucha mucha mucha mucha moral.

No, no más rubio. Pero ojo, es que os quedan... ¿4 capis con este y con el epílogo? ¡Sorpresa! Esto se acaba antes de lo que parece jajajaja Si lo tengo todo escrito ya. No os lo subo más rápido porque quiero que me dé tiempo a avanzar en la parte nueva y el lunes ya vuelvo al trabajo sí o sí... Así que poquito a poquito.

¡Un abrazo!

PD: tranquila que ya he liado alguna en los capis que os quedan :D xDDDDD


	107. Pensar la venganza

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

Mimi llevaba aguantando las ganas de hacer aquella pregunta desde que lo había visto aparecer con la pelirroja a su lado. Había esperado a que pareciera que Sora se había tranquilizado, únicamente quedándose de brazos y piernas cruzadas mirando fijando hacia Taichi.

\- Salí hace hora y media del trabajo, ¿cómo narices crees que está el tráfico a esta hora?

\- Me da igual, te vienes corriendo si hace falta. ¿Tú no eres el deportista del grupo? ¿O es que si no te ponen una pelota delante no echas a correr?

\- Sí, claro, me vengo corriendo hasta aquí… - puso los ojos en blanco-. He llegado justo a tiempo, ¡así que deja de darme la lata!

\- Lo que pasa es que te estás acomodando a la vida de vago y ahora si tienes que venir corriendo hasta aquí te ahogas a medio camino…

Abrió la boca para contestarle, teniendo que volver a cerrarla, quedándose sin argumentos válidos para poder discutir aquella acusación. No era que se hubiera acomodado, pero, obviamente, su vida había cambiado los suficiente como para no poder dedicarle el tiempo que antes le dedicaba a su mayor afición. Gruñó algo por lo bajo sin querer hacerle mucho caso.

\- Mira, mira cómo no me dice nada, si sabe que tengo razón…

\- Mimi, déjame en paz, ¿no tienes que ir a rodar ningún programa hoy? – acabó diciendo mirándola de reojo.

\- No, no tengo ningún programa que rodar hoy porque al contrario que otros he cogido el día libre para poder estar dónde tengo que estar.

\- Ah, perdona por tener un trabajo algo más serio que el tuyo como para no poder cogerme un día libre cuando me venga en gana.

\- ¿Cómo que mi trabajo no es serio?

Desde el lugar en el que se había quedado observándolos, Sora, acabó teniendo que reírse por lo bajo por el melodrama que se les avecinaba. Lo mejor es que estaba segura de que no lo estaban haciendo intencionadamente para distraerla, solo había que dejarlos lanzarles puñales el uno al otro y ya tenían entretenimiento para lo que les quedaba de tarde.

\- Debes de entender tú mucho de cocina si no eres capaz de hacerte la cena para ti solo sin acabar con una intoxicación alimentaria en urgencias…

\- Eso no puedes demostrarlo.

\- Claro que sí, ¿le preguntamos a Koemi, eh?

\- No, porque es una exagerada, yo sé hacerme perfectamente la cena. ¿Cómo crees que sigo aquí?

\- Porque cuando vivías solo tu madre todavía se aseguraba de que tuvieras comida en el congelador para sobrevivir – finalmente, la pelirroja no pudo evitar añadir información a la discusión.

\- ¡Pero bueno! – girando la cabeza hacia ella, en parte aliviado por verla finalmente empezar a reaccionar de una forma más normal, en parte ofendido porque se hubiera unido a los ataques, la miró unos segundos-. Muy bonito... Me ha tocado cámbiame de turno y mañana hacer horas extra para que ahora me lluevan los ataques a pares – protestó cruzándose ahora él de brazos.

El repentino aire de niño pequeño enfadado que adoptó hizo que Mimi no pudiera más que reírse de él descaradamente, Haru, al tener menos confianza con él, de forma más recatada. Sora, no llegó a reírse de nuevo, simplemente limitándose a dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro al estar sentada a su lado.

\- No te preocupes, todos te queremos igual – le dijo.

Había pasado un margen de tiempo prudencia para que pudiera estar ya más tranquila. Incluso había sido capaz de escuchar en las noticias que todo estaba perfectamente, sabiendo que la parte complicada siempre era la salida y la llegada. Y para la llegada quedaban todavía cinco largos meses… Pero prefería no pensar en ello en ese momento, simplemente se iba a concentrar en la idea de que todo había salido bien.

\- Además, que sepas que todavía te la tengo guardada por la de estos dos – Mimi señaló hacia Sora, la cual, al igual que su amigo, la miró interrogante-. Sí, sí, no me mires así. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabía el qué exactamente? – Taichi arqueó una ceja.

\- Pues que el rancio ese le iba a pedir que se casara con él.

\- Mimi, ¿y a ti qué más te da? Lo importante es que lo hizo y ya… - resopló.

\- No, no lo es. Me parece falta que lo supieras desde quien sabe cuándo, ¿y el resto qué? Y no me digas que tú eres de más confianza que yo porque eres exactamente igual de pesado que yo.

\- Sí, pero yo seguro que no me iba a poner a chillar ni a dejar sordo a nadie… Además, si quieres gritarle a alguien vete a por Takeru o mi hermana… Esos dos traidores sabían lo del traslado antes que nadie. Ya lo sabían antes de que nos reuniéramos para despedirlo.

La cara de la chica se fue transformando poco a poco hasta que sus ojos quedaron convertidos en dos estrechas líneas.

Quizás aquella fuera una de las situaciones que menos podría imaginar alguien que podría darse entre gente de su edad que hacía apenas un rato había estado de los nervios. Nadie podría imaginar que dos de ellos se fueran a poner a discutir por tonterías igual que dos niños pequeños, pero Sora apreciaba aquellos momentos. Los apreciaba muchísimo porque, aunque fuera un alivio momentáneo, estaba completamente distraída gracias a ellos.

\- Si queréis ir a hacerle reclamaciones a alguien empezad por su padre que es el que sí que lo lleva sabiendo desde hace meses – acabó por decir-. Por eso creo que se debió de ir a despedirlo… Para no tener que aguantaros.

\- Su padre… otro igual de gracioso que él, tampoco me hacía caso cuando estaba desesperado intentando saber qué había pasado el domingo de noche.

\- ¿Te pusiste a darle la lata a su padre?

\- Con vosotros dos metidos en algo le pregunto a quien haga falta, fíjate lo que te digo. Tengo menos confianza en que hagáis las cosas bien a la primera sin hacer el idiota que Mimi en mí en la cocina.

\- ¡Oye!

* * *

Aquel día no había necesitado que nadie la convenciera para no ir al trabajo. Y aunque había agradecido profundamente que sus amigos estuvieran a su lado en el momento más complicado del día, ahora agradecía estar sola con su compañera digimon.

Parecía que por fin estaba algo más calmada y empezaba a notar todo el cansancio de las noches anteriores en las que apenas había sido capaz de pegar ojo. Ahora, en la tranquilidad de su casa mientras que terminaba de darse una ducha, podía hacer vista atrás de toda aquella semana.

Mientras que se secaba el pelo con una toalla, no podía evitar pensar en todo aquel día, concretamente en los minutos eternos que había tenido que pasar al mediodía y la asombrosa facilidad que había tenido su mejor amigo para calmarla. Solo con que apareciera había servido… Sonrió ligeramente. Llevaban demasiados años juntos como para sorprenderse todavía por detalles así, pro en la situación en la que estaba no hubiera sido capaz de imaginar que fuera a ser tan sencillo.

Desde el momento en que había llegado Taichi las cosas se habían calmado. Bien porque se había pasado un buen rato más discutiendo con Mimi sobre tonterías o bien porque había conseguido aislarse de todo lo demás solo porque estaba con ella. Eso siempre había sido una constante en su vida y esperaba que así siguiera siendo, porque le esperaban unos meses difíciles por delante.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? – la voz de Biyomon la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí… - girándose hacia ella salió del baño aún con el pelo mojado.

\- ¿Seguro? – alzó el vuelo hasta quedarse mirándola con gesto crítico a escasa distancia.

\- Segura – le sonrió ligeramente antes de alargar los brazos hacia ella para cogerla.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa?

Esa pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Sabía que no había sabido disimular bien y que posiblemente todos se hubieran dado cuenta de que algo más le pasaba, pero no había querido dar más explicaciones de las necesarias.

\- Porque… es peligroso, Biyomon.

\- Ya, pero ya lo ha hecho muchas más veces y nunca le ha pasado nada, ¿a que no?

\- Ya… ya lo sé – mintió-. Pero supongo que no lo puedo evitar. No a todo el mundo se le da tan bien como a nosotras alzar el vuelo – acarició con cuidado sus alas.

\- Claro que no, además al traidor le pesa el trasero – alzó la cabeza en un gesto de dignidad.

Aquellas palabras, finalmente, consiguieron que se echara a reír sin poder, ni querer evitarlo. Cuando había llegado a Tanegashima había notado un comportamiento extraño entre los digimon, llegando incluso a ver cómo se esquivaban el uno al otro, pero con el tiempo había llegado a olvidarse.

Obviamente que no se había enfadado con su compañera por aquello. Incluso aunque el accidente con las llamadas hubiera sido antes de que ella llegara a la isla, siempre podría haber vuelto a llamar y las cosas hubieran ido bien igualmente. Pero la idea de que hubiera colgado sin querer y llevara meses guardando el secreto para que no se enfadara con ella en aquellos momentos le parecía incluso adorable.

\- No pasa nada, tienes cinco meses ahora para pensar la venganza – tuvo que decirle, llevándola con ella aún en brazos.

\- Pues que se prepare porque cuando vuelva voy a recibirlo a picotazos… Porque… ¿volverá aquí?

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Sí… os escuché hablar a tus padres y a ti, y sé lo que significa ese anillo que tienes…

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, confusa. Había dado por sentado que su amiga sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Había estado presente todas las veces que había hablado del tema con alguien.

\- Pues… no lo sé, no hemos hablado de ello.

\- Seguro que sí, ¡seguro que nada más que vuelva a la ciudad va a venir corriendo a verte! Y seguro que el otro cobarde se queda escondido para que no le dé los picotazos que se merece por chivato…

Volvió a reírse.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** gente seria, gente adulta, gente en estados de tensión... xDDDDDDD Lo mejor es que no lo hacen queriendo con la intención de animar a la pobrecilla de Sora, es el modo natural de esos dos. Hay que quererlos tal y como son... xDD

A estas alturas ya me creéis perfectamente capaz de mandarlo a Marte, si todavía os tiene que extrañar que solo le haya mandado fuera cinco meses de nada... Para que luego os quejéis y me llaméis mala... ¡Cinco años podrían haber sido! Y entonces me encontráis y me lincháis...

¡Un abrazo purpurinoso! Ten cuidado que te andan acusando por aquí de haberte aliado conmigo...

 **Guest vecina:** nooo, noooo, estudiar estudié aquí - para bien o para mal, la carrera la tenía en casa -, pero tenía a mucha gente estudiando en tierras gallegas y hay que aprovechar e ir de visita. Santiago no lo he pisado, fíjate he tirado siempre más para La Coruña xD

A muerte, pero a muerte muerte. Me encantaban... No sé quién lo pasó peor en el capítulo de Datamon, si Tai o yo ❤❤❤ Me gustaban muchísimo, y de hecho, me duró hasta bien empezado 02, luego se me fundieron las neuronas de golpe en el capítulo de Navidad y así me quedé. Sigo siendo muy muy muy fan de esa pareja, pero, como tú, prioriza el señor rubio. Los prefiero mucho más como amigos que como otra cosa - y esto aquí entre nosotras porque sino me pegan... me entretengo buscando fanfic y fanart de ellos dos también ❤ -. Y del epílogo pues... mira, no sé xDD Es que todavía me di cuenta no hace demasiado de los niños ¿vale? T_T Voy con un serio retraso. No sé cómo me las arreglé, pero no vi la evidencia y ni se me había ocurrido xDD Pero bueno, contando que en publicaciones posteriores sí que afirman que están juntos, yo creo que si se les ve distantes es por dejar a los nenes y los digimon en medio.

Tenía que llegar Tai a tiempo, sí... No valía Mimi, ellos dos saben algo que ella no y además, es diferente. Obviamente que tenía que ser él...❤

¡EH! No digas eso muy alto que luego te contratan de sicaria para tenerme vigilada TT_TT ¡Un abrazo!

 **Enrique:** jajajaja es que respecto a la voz de Mimi tengo exactamente la misma opinión de Yamato :D xDDDDD Uff, uff, Meiko es territorio arenoso, me parece la cosa más plana e inútil de toda la temporada. Casi que puedo decir que se limita a ser salvada y a llorar y ese tipo de personajes me hacen tirarme mucho de los pelos. No la odio - aunque no lo parezca - pero no me aportó nada de nada de cada a Tri, la verdad.

Fíjate que al final anoche no me puse a escucharlas al final, pero me he levantado esta mañana con la de Taichi en la cabeza ¬¬'' Culpa tuya todo ¬¬''

Pero bueno, seré buena, habrá que cumplir... ¡Doble abrazo! ❤

 **Nika:** estaba a punto de actualizar con el nuevo capi cuando me llegó tu review, doña oportuna jajaja Así que me fui a comer y aquí estoy de vuelta. Hoy llueve y hace un día asqueroso así que a no ser que alguien venga a secuestrarme como el resto de la semana podré hacer el mal en paz ❤ Jajajajajaja no ocultamos nada, palabra. Al menos ella no... Solo le dije que me dijera si usaba la opción 1 o la opción 2 en el epílogo... por buscarme una mano inocente e_e No sabe qué son xDD

Ahá... el meme del pájaro... esos malditos pájaros se han hecho un nido en mi tejado con sus crías y se dedican a volverme loca, a ver si van a ser enviados tuyos... Ahora lo entiendo todo... Ejem, sí, para algo tiene que servir a parte de para decir tonterías de las suyas y darles infartos. Y más en unas situación como esa en la que sí que sabe él algo que Mimi no y puede entender mejor la situación. Si es que ya me vale, hacerle pupa a él en lo de Londres T_T

Lo sé, pretendo intentarlo en el aterrizaje, que conste en acta, es la idea. Eso lo veréis para la siguiente historia, en donde los pensamientos no me resultarán tan repetitivos aparte. Y luego está el hecho de que si aquí he contado cómo lo han visto desde fuera, quiero hacer la versión contraria y contar cómo lo ven desde dentro. A ver qué tal se da cuando me ponga a ello.

¡Un abrazo (a no ser que tengas que ver con las gaviotas del mal, en cuyo caso ni la hora te doy ¬¬)


	108. ¡Ya viene!

**Octubre 2018**

* * *

El teléfono la había despertado en mitad de la noche. No era algo que no esperara, llevaba días pensándose en esquivar al histérico de su mejor amigo solo porque había conseguido que estuviera ella tan nerviosa como él con su futura paternidad… pero aquella vez había sonado el teléfono de verdad.

Sora no pudo evitar asustarse inicialmente, ya que la voz que escuchó al otro lado del teléfono fue la de Takeru. ¿Por qué la llamaba Takeru a aquellas horas de la noche? No pudo que automáticamente su cabeza se pusiera a pensar mil excusas sin sentido para aquella llamada a cada cual peor que la atención… todavía demasiado dormida para terminar de saber lo que estaba pasando, luego, poco a poco, las palabra "bebé… viene… ya…" habían hecho que se despertara de golpe.

\- ¿¡Ya!? – fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse en la cama, encendiendo la luz-. Voy para allí ahora mismo…

El salto que dio para salir de la cama consiguió despertar a Biyomon, quien la miró asustada al verla salir corriendo hacia el baño.

\- Sora… ¿qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Son tus padres?

\- No, es Koemi… Ya viene el niño – le dijo cuando volvió a salir del baño, directa hacia su armario metiendo la mano a tientas en el armario para sacar lo primero que pillara.

No tardó mucho más en salir corriendo de casa, llevándose con ella a su compañera y cerrando la puerta a su paso. Era demasiado temprano, o demasiado tarde, no estaba segura, para salir de casa aquel día, pero no podía faltar.

No tardó en atravesar las puertas del hospital, preguntando en recepción por la zona de maternidad, dirigiendo sus pasos con rapidez hacia dónde le habían indicado. Al menos aquella vez no la había pillado atrapada en un evento del que no podía escapar… Había salido corriendo tan rápido de casa que al entrar en el ascensor descubrió que ni siquiera se había peinado. Aprovechó el momento para pasarse los dedos por el pelo, intentando poner algo de orden.

\- ¿Apagamos la luz de la habitación cuando salimos? – le preguntó a su compañera.

\- Creo que no.

\- Bueno, da igual – dijo antes de salir y echar a andar de nuevo por el pasillo en busca de caras conocidas.

No tardó en reconocer a la familia Yagami al final del pasillo acercándose hasta ellos con paso rápido, dejando que el ave fuera directa a aterrizar al lado de Agumon el cual miraba hacia todas partes sin terminar de entender qué estaba pasando.

\- Yo estaba durmiendo cuando empezaron a montar escándalo. No sé quién empezó a hacerlo más de los dos… - estaba explicando justamente el digimon cuando llegaron hasta dónde ellos.

\- Él, seguro que él – Susumu estaba diciendo mientras que se pasaba la mano por los ojos intentando terminar de despejarse.

\- Claro, como si tú hubieras estado mucho más tranquilo cuando era yo a la que había que traer al hospital – Yuuko se había quedado sentada, intentando tranquilizarse-. ¡Sora! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ya?

\- Me llamó Takeru – explicó, girándose en busca de los dos más jóvenes del grupo que todavía no habían llegado-. Casi me mata del infarto por llamarme así en mitad de la noche, pero no hay despertador más efectivo… ¿Taichi?

\- Creo que no lo han dejado entrar y está llamando de todo a las enfermeras para que le hagan caso… - señaló hacia el pasillo-. Se ha ido por allí, igual a ti te hace caso.

Asintiendo a lo que le dijo la mujer y dejando a Biyomon con el otro digimon dirigió sus pasos hacia dónde le habían indicado, encontrándose, efectivamente, a su mejor amigo discutiendo con una de las enfermeras.

\- Soy el padre, se supone que puedo pasar con ella, no sé qué clase de norma idiota de que tengo que quedarme fuera es esa…

Haciéndole ella un gesto de disculpa a la enfermera, alargó la mano hacia él para cogerlo del brazo y que la dejara irse a hacer su trabajo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mitad vestido, mitad en pijama, teniendo que reírse ante la imagen que daba.

\- Deja a la pobre mujer en paz, ¿no ves que tiene cosas mejores qué hacer que aguantarte las histerias? Si no te deja pasar, es que no – le dijo sin soltarlo cuando aún intentaba soltarse antes de escuchar la voz de su amiga.

\- ¡Pero es que no entiendo por qué no puedo ir con ella!

\- Porque para estar poniéndolos a todos de los nervios prefieren dejarte fuera. Y deja de montar tanto escándalos a ver si todavía van a venir a darte un sedante a ti o algo – tiró de él, o al menos lo intentó para que se alejara del puesto de enfermeras de la planta.

\- ¿Y tú qué narices estás haciendo aquí? – de repente, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, la pelirroja estaba a su lado, en el hospital-. ¿Cómo te has enterado? Si me dejé hasta el teléfono en casa…

\- ¿Te dejaste el teléfono en casa?

\- ¿Qué? Da gracias a que acerté a vestirme cuando me despertó porque creía que ya venía el niño…

\- No, no acertaste -le señaló los pantalones-. Me avisó Takeru.

Se quedó confuso, primero mirando hacia los pantalones, los cuales, claramente eran los del pijama y estaba seguro de haberse cambiado antes de salir, no entendiendo cómo podían seguir allí… Y luego, teniendo que asimilar cómo había llegado esa información a manos de Takeru, recordando que llevaba unos años casado con su hermana y que quizás ese fuera un buen motivo para que se hubiera enterado.

\- Bien – dijo finalmente, acabando por ceder y dejándose arrastrar por ella.

\- Muy bien, buen chico… Ven conmigo que tu madre también está de los nervios para que estén dando el cante por los pasillos.

Llevándolo de vuelta con ella y obligándolo a sentarse al lado de sus padres acabó por cruzarse de brazos, observando la escena. Aquel matrimonio parecía tener afición por arrastrarla a salas de espera de hospitales y hacer de la voz de la calma mientras que uno de ellos entraba en constantes ataques de histeria. No diría que no hubieran tenido razón ninguno de ellos, pero esperaba que no se le ocurriera a ninguno de ellos volver a repetir el numerito. En lo que quedaba de año al menos…

\- ¡Hermano! – finalmente la voz de Hikari se unió al resto del grupo. Llegaba sola, cosa que provocó que varias miradas interrogantes se quedaran fijas en ellas-. Takeru ha ido a dejar al niño con su madre – explicó antes de que nadie hiciera la pregunta yendo directa hasta su hermano-. ¿Tú qué? ¿Tanto te cuesta contestarme a las llamadas? ¡Llevo llamándote desde que me avisó mamá!

\- Para contestarte tendría que tener el teléfono con él, hija… - Susumu no pudo más que negar con la cabeza antes de sentarse al otro lado del mayor de sus hijos, intentando servirle de apoyo-. Deja de ponerte histérico. No habéis tenido ni la más mínima complicación durante todo el embarazo, todo va a ir bien.

\- Ya lo sé, papá, ya lo sé… - dijo mientras que inconscientemente empezaba a mover las rodillas en un continuo subir y bajar a causa de estar sentado-. Ya lo sé… - repitió de nuevo.

No le dio tiempo a terminar de esconder la cabeza entre sus manos de nuevo cuando la misma enfermera a la que había estado gritándole antes apareció por el pasillo, yendo directa hacia él.

\- Ven conmigo, anda… - le dijo haciéndole un gesto en la cabeza para que la siguiera, cosa que no tardó en hacer saliendo con paso rápido tras ella.

Takeru llegó finalmente, encontrándose a todo el grupo todavía en el pasillo, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que no había ni rastro de su cuñado. Viendo el aire tranquilo de todos los demás, supuso rápidamente que no había problemas de ningún tipo.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó.

\- Sí… a no ser que hayan decidido anestesiar a mi hermano para que deje de volverlos locos por ahora nada indica lo contrario…

\- No creo que fuera mala idea – sonrió ligeramente-. Mi madre dice que no nos preocupemos por Dai que mañana tiene el día libre -, ¿no ha llegado nadie más?

\- No, no creo que hasta que amanezca dé señales nadie más… Deben de seguir hasta durmiendo – contestó Sora intentando reprimir un bostezo.

\- ¿No como otras que ni siquiera sabían de qué les estaba hablando cuando contestaron?

\- Qué gracioso… Estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente hasta que decidiste que casi me cayera de la cama del susto…

\- ¿Por qué? Si ya sabías que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar por estas fechas…

\- Ya, pero contaba con que el implicado fuera el que avisara, no tú y en mitad de la noche….

No tardó en darse cuenta de aquello de lo que se le estaba acusando, sonriendo a forma de disculpa.

\- Perdón… - añadió-. No se me ocurrió.

\- Tranquilo que para que me despertara de golpe sirvió perfectamente… - apoyó la cabeza en la fría pared del pasillo.

* * *

No iba a molestarse en intentar aparentar normalidad o una calma que, desde luego, no tenía. Se había enfrentado a cientos de cosas en su vida con mucha más tranquilidad y mucha más determinación que en aquellos momentos. No era miedo lo que tenía, al menos no a que estaba a punto de convertirse en padre. Estaba nervioso porque quería que todo saliera bien, porque aquel niño había sido totalmente buscado y por fin estaba a punto de tenerlo en sus brazos. ¿Cómo no iban a dejarlo entrar para poder estar al lado de su mujer? Mandaba a Agumon a quemar gente si hacía falta…

Una intensa presión en su mano lo hizo volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que como Koemi siguiera apretando tan fuerte iba a tener que pasarse otra vez varios meses de baja, aquella vez porque le había roto la mano… No hizo por librarse, únicamente intentando mantener expresión tranquila a su lado.

\- Ya está, ya casi está, venga cariño… - le dijo, aunque también podria estar repitiéndose aquellas palabras a sí mismo perfectamente.

Un último apretón en su mano y, después, todo pasó. Poco a poco los dedos de su mujer fueron perdiendo fuerza en torno a su mano hasta llegar a soltarlo, quedándose tendida, intentando recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo con la frente cubierta en sudor y el agotamiento reflejado en el rostro.

Apartó los ojos de ella solo cuando escuchó un llanto por fin, haciendo que ambos girasen la cabeza hacia delante de ellos, donde apenas unos segundos más tarde, una de las matronas tendía, envuelto en una pequeña manta, un pequeño bulto que lloraba fuertemente a su madre para que lo cogiera.

Koemi, a pesar del agotamiento, alargó los brazos cogiendo automáticamente al niño, quedándose completamente hipnotizada observándolo. Dándole un segundo y quedándose mirando hacia ellos dos, intentando reaccionar, sonrió. Sonrió a la vez que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver por fin a su pequeño en los brazos de lo que más quería en aquel mundo.

\- Hola pequeño – le dijo a su hijo finalmente, acercando con cuidado su mano hacia la carita de Daigo para poder acariciarlo casi con miedo a que no fuera más que un producto de su imaginación y se fuera a desvanecer delante de sus ojos.

* * *

OMG acabo de darme cuenta de que he perdido un capítulo xDDDDD Voy a ver si lo encuentro porque sino veréis qué gracia xDD Es el de mañana por la mañana. Ya me parecía a mí raro que no me quedara nada más que subir de esta historia más que este xDD Voy a rebuscar bien que teine que estar y sino lo recorto del word original xDD Yo que ya os iba a decir que si queríais os subía el epílogo esta noche xDDDD

Mañana último capítulo - si lo encuentro jajajajaajajaja qué triste soy - y epílogo...

EDITO: no, no lo he perdido, es que lo he juntado todo dentro del epílogo... Así que os lo pregunto, **¿os subo el epílogo hoy también?**

 **AnnaBolena04:** jajajajaja eso te pasa por juntarte conmigo 8) Soy una mala influencia... No, en realidad puedo decir públicamente que eres quien me riñe cuando suelto alguna burrada o me pillas metida en el tag del Taiora xDDDD Debes de hacerme de voz de la conciencia cuando mi cabeza quiere irse a hacer cosas muy malas xD

Saluda a miniDaigo, que ya ha venido a conocernos a todos. Podemos regalarle a él también un juguete de una tortuguita, que se lo regalen sus "tíos" que ellos son los expertos en esa especie. No te me mueras mucho de amor... ¡un abrazo de tortuga!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Hiroaki FTW ❤ Debo reconocer que se me ocurrió sobre la marcha que apareciera él ahí y me gustó muchísimo la idea además de ser totalmente coherente con la profesión que tiene. Es el que siempre ha estado con su hijo y el que lo ha criado prácticamente solo, tiene que estar ahí para darle las palabras de ánimo que le faltaban.

Ahora como premio para compensar a Taichi por sus buenas acciones como amigo le vamos a dar un nene y nos vamos a morir todos de adorabilidad con él medio vestido medio en pijama muerto de los nervios... ❤ ¡un abrazo!

 **Enrique:** ey, fijate a pesar de que me parezca más útil que Meiko una seta no tuve queja alguna de que a Taichi le entrara por el ojo. Con él me pasa como con Sora, si me dices que lo shipee con una farola será la mayor fan de ese OTP. Aquí me busqué otro personaje para él porque como Meiko como para no me entusiasmaba y no quería cambiarle tanto la forma de ser, pero solo por ver cómo se pone todo colorado porque le mandan llamarla por teléfono xDDDD

Si, es que es el problema de esas canciones T_T Son demasiado pegadizas. Y mira que yo para meterme en la lista de música canciones que no entiendo - busqué la traducción para terminar de morirme, claro - suelo ser muy repelente, pero esas están xDD

Te mando un abrazo si no me metes más canciones en la cabeza, gracias ❤ xDD


	109. Epílogo

Ya había amanecido cuando por fin habían dejado entrar a los familiares en la habitación. Koemi dormía profundamente, recuperándose del esfuerzo, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A su lado, en un sillón, Taichi permanecía sentado con Daigo envuelto en una manta, totalmente hipnotizado mirando hacia el pequeño, quien aún no había abierto los ojos.

Mira, tiene pinta de ser más formal de que lo que su padre ha sabido ser en toda su vida – le dijo Hikari sin lazar demasiado el tono y sin apartar la vista de su recién estrenado sobrino, acabando por revolver el pelo de su hermano con cariño-. Si te vieras ahora mismo mirando para él… - comentó divertida, acabando por sentarse en el reposabrazos a su lado.

\- Es perfecto – fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

Observando la escena, apoyada en el otro extremo de la habitación, estaba Sora, con la mejor de sus sonrisas ante la escena que tenía delante. Simplemente nunca se había imaginado estar viendo aquella imagen. No quería pensar en el futuro la gran mayoría de las veces, prefería vivir el presente, de manera que jamás había pensado en la idea de ver a su mejor amigo con su hijo recién nacido en brazos. Aquello la hacía sonreír de forma totalmente sincera por primera vez desde hacía semanas, sin poder evitarlo.

\- De verdad que no se me ocurrió que pudiera preocuparte cuando te llamé – la voz de Takeru a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos-. Hikari estaba vistiendo a Dai…

\- Ya lo sé, no te preocupes – le dijo girando la cabeza hacia él-. Pero comprenderás que cuando alargué la mano para ver quién demonios me estaba llamando a esas horas y vi tu nombre casi me caigo de la cama del susto…

\- No sonabas como si estuvieras tampoco demasiado despierta… - se ganó un codazo por el comentario.

\- Puedo caerme de la cama, estar a punto de sufrir un infarto y contestarte durmiendo una llamada a la vez.

\- Qué eficiente… Ya puedes hacer más cosas a la vez que mi cuñado que nos viene en pijama todavía…

\- Ya, ya… porque no te vi yo el día que Dai nació que seguro que tenías que estar igualito que él…

\- Ah… eso no lo sabrás por haber llegado tarde por haber estado de eventos de diseñadora importante por Ginza.

\- Tengo demasiadas fuentes a las que preguntar, no me provoques – le dijo, intentando sonar amenazadora al señalarlo con el dedo índice.

Abriéndose de nuevo la puerta de la habitación, Yuuko se asomó unos segundos para dejar entrar a Agumon en la habitación, dejando que fuera directo hacia su hijo, observándolo atentamente. Los ojos verdes del digimon fueron directamente hacia el pequeño bulto que tenía Taichi en brazos, observándolo curiosamente.

Dejando de observar la escena desde lejos, la pelirroja se acercó para coger al digimon y poder dejarlo encima del otro reposabrazos de tal manera que pudiera ver mejor al recién nacido. Parecía demasiado confuso sobre lo que estaba viendo delante de él, mirando primero hacia Daigo y luego hacia Taichi.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – le acabó diciendo el chico, apartando ligeramente la manta que lo cubría a su vez.

\- Que voy a tener que cuidarlo también…

\- Vamos a tener que cuidarlos todos mucho, igual que a su padre, no vaya a ser que empiece a volvernos a todos locos igual que él – acabó diciendo Sora, sonriendo de nuevo ante la escena.

Sin soltar al pequeño todavía, Taichi alargó la mano para posarla con cariño sobre la cabeza de su amigo, agradeciendo así sus palabras.

* * *

A pesar de no haberse arreglado ni lo más mínimo, en vez de volver a casa, decidió pasarse por el estudio. Le quedaba de camino desde el hospital y prefería avisar de que estaría fuera aquel día en persona, especialmente de cara a Haru.

\- ¿De dónde vienes con esa cara? – fue el saludo de su amiga al verla aparecer tarde y con aspecto de llevar en pie demasiadas horas ya.

\- Del hospital… - alzó una mano en gesto tranquilizador-. Tranquila, no ha pasado nada… Tenemos un nuevo Yagami en este mundo.

\- ¿Ya ha nacido?

\- Anoche de madrugada… He venido a avisarte de que no creo que me pase por aquí en todo el día… Voy a ir a ducharme a casa y luego quiero volver a pasarme por allí por si necesitan algo.

\- Pues… no creo que vayas a poder – le dijo tras dudar unos segundos-. Justamente te iba a llamar por teléfono para decirte que acababa de llegar un e-mail muy importante.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – arqueó una ceja, bordeando la mesa de Haru para colocarse a su lado y poder leer el contenido del correo-. ¿Y esto?

\- No lo sé, parece que quieren hablar contigo en persona, como siempre… Han solicitado una videoconferencia para esta mañana…

\- Yo no estoy ahora mismo con el mejor aspecto de tener una videoconferencia… - resopló-. Está bien, contesta que sí, me da igual que me vean así, vengo de pasar la noche en el hospital al que tenga alguna queja le tiro a Biyomon enfadada encima…

Saliendo hasta su despacho, en dónde la esperaba ya su compañera, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, resoplando.

\- Si lo sé no vengo…

\- ¿Tenemos que quedarnos?

\- Solo un rato, tengo que atender una llamada importante…

Mientras que la pantalla del ordenador cargaba, intentó arreglarse algo el pelo, recogiéndoselo en una improvisada coleta, la cual, esperaba que aguantarse la duración de aquella conversación, al tener el cabello demasiado corto para esas cosas. Sonrió a la pantalla cuando la cara de uno de los representantes de la empresa que había querido contactar con ella hizo acto de presencia.

\- Buenos días – saludó-. Lamento no estar demasiado presentable para esta reunión, pero por motivos personales todavía acabo de llegar… Me han dicho que querían hablar conmigo urgentemente de algo importante.

* * *

Cuando terminó la llamada, prácticamente una hora más tarde, la expresión de la pelirroja pasó de ser completamente neutra a tener una mueca completamente indescifrable en el rostro. Dejó uno de sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa, aprovechando para pasarse la mano por los ojos siendo así como se la encontró Haru.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Acabo de terminar la llamada – dijo aún sin cambiar de postura.

\- ¿Todavía?

\- Todavía sí – apretando algo más sus ojos, intentando terminar de despejarse, miró hacia la chica finalmente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Son malas noticias?

\- No… para nada… - negó con la cabeza-. ¿Recuerdas el viaje que tuvimos que hacer a Nueva York este verano?

\- Sí claro… ¿por qué? Juraría que no eran ellos, sino podrían haber hablado conmigo tranquilamente que ya me conocen…

\- No… No eran ellos. Pero parece ser que gracias a ellos otro grupo se ha interesado por nuestro trabajo y quieren una reunión en persona para concretar todos los detalles.

\- Eso es bueno, ¿no?

\- Sí, sí… no me hagas caso es que estoy agotada de toda la noche. Han quedado en ponerse de bueno en contacto con nosotras para más detalles.

\- ¿De dónde son?

\- San Francisco – explicó finalmente ( _NA: OPCIÓN 2 e_e_ )-. Así que supongo que nos tocará movernos porque dudo que quieran venir hasta aquí. Esperemos que sea el mes que viene porque aún hace demasiado calor por allí…

\- Calor… la que se pasó todo el verano en el sur… - sonrió antes de acercarse y alejar el ordenador de la pelirroja-. Ahora vete para casa. Si pasa algo ya me ocupo yo o te aviso si es urgente. Si vuelves luego por el hospital felicítalos de mi parte.

\- Sí, lo haré – asintió con la cabeza.

No era complicado hacerle caso en aquella ocasión a su amiga, tenía toda la razón. Además, necesitaba despejarse ya que la noche le estaba pasando factura. Se daría una ducha y luego ya vería si se quedaba en casa descansando un rato o volvía al hospital.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sora? – preguntó Biyomon mientras que caminaban de vuelta a casa.

\- ¿Hm? – giró la cabeza, conectando de nuevo con la realidad.

\- Estás rara – le dijo alzando el vuelo para poder mirarla directamente-. Y no es cansancio…

\- No, no es cansancio – dijo sin molestarse en mentir-. Escuchaste la conversación, ¿no?

La pequeña digimon asintió a su pregunta. Ella no había escuchado anda raro, pero la cara de su compañera no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo. La conocía de sobra como para saber diferenciar cuando simplemente estaba cansada o cuando había algo que la preocupaba. Sora caminó un poco más en silencio antes de volver a hablar de nuevo.

\- No me ha pillado por sorpresa la oferta, es algo que llevaba un tiempo teniendo en mente – explicó por fin-. Es un gran proyecto y para que todo saliera bien necesitaba que otro saliera adelante primero – y así había sido, por eso había vuelto de Nueva York tan contenta y hablando de planes de futuro.

\- ¿Va a suponerte mucho trabajo?

\- Aparte… va a suponerme mucho trabajo… que no podré llevar a cabo desde Tokio – soltó de golpe.

Biyomon frenó automáticamente el vuelo, quedándose mirando para su amiga. Ahora entendía el verdadero motivo de esa expresión en su cara.

\- Y que tampoco sé cuánto tiempo me llevará, no es trabajo de un par de meses…

\- Sora…

\- Ya… ya lo sé… tengo que pensar en ello todavía...

Aunque estaba claro que sus opciones eran las que eran. Solo tenía dos… y ninguna le gustaba ni lo más mínimo. Iba a necesitar reunir más detalles para poder saber a lo que se exponía, ahora tenía demasiada poca información. La oferta era demasiado buena para el estudio y su futuro como para dejarla pasar, pero iba a tener un precio demasiado alto. Y no estaba segura de querer pagarlo… como tanto de no querer pasar dejar pasar la oportunidad.

\- Vamos a casa, necesito despejarme de una vez…

Volviendo a echar a andar, retomaron el camino de vuelta en completo silencio. La digimon entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasado por su cabeza, y ahora comprendía el motivo del gesto preocupado de ella.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que se nos ocurre alguna solución – le dijo alcanzándola finalmente.

Era curioso cómo podía convertirse una de las noticias que más llevaba esperando durante aquel año y que más debería de haberla alegrado, en una carga y una preocupación simplemente por llegar en el momento inapropiado.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado... Espero que esta segunda parte de la historia os haya gustado. Esta última parte después del despegue ha ido mucho más rápido que las demás, lo sé, pero es que simplemente quería dejar constancia del nacimiento de mini Daigo y de... otras cosas - se aleja muy poco disimuladamente para ir evitando tomatazos-. Tengo algo escrito de la siguiente parte, pero ya sabéis que me gusta esperar un poco antes de subir nada para no ir pillada. Así que mientras que intentando avanzar un poquito me pensaré si os publico algo y vamos a capi por día hasta que yo tenga una buena ventaja para permitirme acelerar el ritmo o esperar a que tenga más capis... Me lo pensaré. Por el momento se me acaban las vacaciones y la baja el lunes, pero intentaré adaptarme y aprovechar todo lo que pueda.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestra constancia, vigilancia, tomatazos, amenazas, purpurina... por estar ahí pendientes de que no le desgracie la vida a ninguno de nuestros personajes favoritos. No sabéis la ilu que me hace cada vez que me llega una review nueva, es lo que siempre me acaba motivando a escribir. El paso de atreverme a escribir algo y luego publicarlo me costó lo mío, ya os lo he dicho, y poquito a poquito gracias a todos vosotros... 327 páginas de Word tiene esta segunda parte jajajajajaja

De verdad, ¡millones de gracias! Sois todos un amor ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
